L'Enfance d'un Prince
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, de 0 à 3029 ans. FIC COMPLETE. Fiou.
1. Jour 1

L'Enfance d'un Prince

**Note de l'auteur : ça y est ! C'est parti ! Voici enfin le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction 100 Seigneur des Anneaux, j'ai nommé « L'Enfance d'un Prince », l'EduP pour les intimes. Que vais-je raconter dans cette nouvelle histoire, vous demandez-vous ? C'est simple : l'enfance d'un prince. Du Prince. **

**Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, de 0 à 3029 ans (grossièrement) ! C'est-à-dire l'histoire de Legolas de sa naissance à la Guerre de l'Anneau. 158 chapitres sont prévus (je ne plaisante pas) ... par conséquent, je compte sur votre soutien général pour me soutenir tout au long de l'écriture de cette fic ! **

**Disclaimer : Master J.R.R. Tolkien pour l'univers et les personnages, et ma marraine Laessiel pour la forme du titre (car bien entendu tout ceci n'est qu'un honteux plagiat de la très fameuse fic de Laessiel, j'ai nommé « L'Enfance d'un Thain »).**

**Remerciements : À tout le Poney, spécialement Caladwen, pour le soutien et les encouragements. À Elro, beta-readeuse officielle. À Ely, pour ses nombreux conseils et indications. **

**Petite pensée pour : Alice, Pau, et bébé Legolas. **

**Fin du racontage de vie**

Partie I. 1 : Venue au monde

Chapitre 1 : Jour 1

De la lumière. Je vois de la lumière. C'est la première fois de ma vie ! Comme c'est étrange, cette lumière. Au tout début, ça m'a fait un choc ; en plus, j'ai découvert autre chose : crier. J'aime bien crier. Je crie beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Enfin, je me calme vite. Parce que la lumière, il faut bien s'y habituer : j'ai l'impression qu'elle est partout. Pour ne plus y penser, je garde les yeux fermés. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas fermer les oreilles, et il y a des sons partout, aussi. Il y a tellement de nouveautés, tout à coup ! Je me sens tout bizarre. J'ai un peu froid, et je sens qu'on me touche, qu'on me fait bouger, c'est désagréable. Tout ça est vraiment très étrange ...

Heureusement, je commence à retrouver un peu du confort d'_avant_. Je sens _sa_ présence, _sa_ peau contre la mienne. Ça, je connais, ça me rassure un peu. Et puis finalement, elle met quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose de doux. J'aime bien aussi. J'arrête de crier, et j'ouvre un peu les yeux. Toujours cette lumière ! Mais elle n'est pas pareille partout, la lumière. Il y a encore des sons, aussi. Maintenant, je sens quelque chose en moi.

Je crois que j'ai faim.

— Toutes mes félicitations, Altesse, votre enfant est un superbe fils !

— Par Eru, je vous remercie infiniment de vos bons soins, Maître Rindil. Son Altesse la princesse se porte-t-elle bien ?

— Tout à fait, Sire. Son Altesse se repose avec l'enfant, et une sage-femme s'occupe d'elle. Désirez-vous entrer, Sire ?

— Naturellement !

Avec un sourire affable, le médecin renommé qu'était Maître Rindil écarta un rideau de velours vert et laissa le Grand Prince Thranduil entrer dans la tente. Là reposait sa femme, la princesse Naëliriel, nouvellement accouchée d'un fils : le nouveau Petit Prince. Thranduil, malgré sa nature d'Elfe et son statut de fils de roi, était ému comme n'importe quel père. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand il s'approcha de sa femme et découvrit les traits de son premier-né. L'enfant, blotti dans une couverture de laine blanche, avait les yeux fermés et poussait de temps en temps des petits cris qui firent sourire Thranduil. Le Grand Prince promena son regard sur la peau encore un peu rouge du nouveau-né, sur son petit nez, sa petite bouche, et ses minuscules oreilles pointues.

— Prenez donc votre fils dans vos bras, Thranduil, l'engagea Naëliriel d'une voix douce et fatiguée.

— Oui ... oui, d'accord, balbutia le Grand Prince en suivant le conseil de sa femme.

Il tendit les bras vers le bébé et le souleva comme s'il n'avait été qu'un sac de plumes. Il l'allongea sur son bras gauche et caressa son visage d'un doigt léger. Doigt que l'enfant, à moitié endormi, agrippa et serra fermement dans sa toute petite main. Thranduil était aux Maiar.

— Quel nom donnerez-vous à notre Petit Prince ? demanda Naëliriel.

— Je ... je ne sais pas.

— N'en avais-tu pas déjà décidé, Thranduil ? fit une troisième voix.

Thranduil fit volte-face et regarda son père, le Roi Oropher, entrer à son tour dans la tente. Le Roi avait une expression amène et souriait à sa petite famille.

—Tu me rappelles mon propre exemple au jour de ta naissance, Thranduil, dit Oropher. Il y a bien longtemps de cela.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, je t'assure. Allons, présente-moi donc à mon petit-fils.

Naëliriel, toujours allongée, rayonna de fierté quand son beau petit bébé passa dans les bras du Grand Prince à ceux Roi de Mirkwood.

— Ce sera un vigoureux Petit Prince, prédit Oropher. Mais, Thranduil, j'étais assuré que tu avais déjà réfléchi au nom de ton fils.

— C'est vrai, Père. L'émotion m'a confondu. Cet enfant se nommera Legolas.

— Legolas ... répéta Oropher d'un air pensif. C'est un beau nom. Qu'en dites-vous, Naëliriel ?

— J'approuve ce choix, Oropher. C'est un de ceux que j'avais proposé à Thranduil, avant de le laisser choisir.

Thranduil reprit son fils et l'éleva à la hauteur de son visage.

— Voici donc Legolas, Petit Prince de Mirkwood, prononça-t-il d'un ton solennel.

Legolas, cependant, n'appréciait pas du tout ces cérémonies et se mit à crier, à la fois de peur et de faim. Thranduil en fut troublé, mais Oropher préféra en rire.

— Cet enfant a, je crois, besoin de sa mère, dit-il. Allons, Thranduil, remets notre Petit Prince à la garde de Naëliriel, et laissons-les.

Thranduil hocha la tête et tendit le petit Legolas à celle qui venait de le mettre au monde. Avec un dernier sourire, il caressa doucement la tête de l'enfant, embrassa son épouse, puis suivit son père hors de la tente.


	2. Jour 2

Partie I. 1 : Venue au monde

**Ou comment casser le mythe de l'Elfe pur et parfait**

**Merci ENORMEMENT à tous les nombreux lecteurs et revieweurs ! Vous m'avez fait infiniment plaisir, vraiment, j'étais hystérique pendant toute la semaine de voir à quel point vous aviez apprécié cette histoire. Des siècles que ça ne m'était plus arrivé, en plus. Un grand merci à tous ! **

**Lily Evans 2004  
**

Chapitre 2 : Jour 2

Je me réveille. Ô, joie, il n'y a plus de lumière ! Je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux autant que je veux. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'entre quand je les ouvre et quand je les ferme, ça ne fait aucune différence. Ça, c'est bizarre. Je crois que mes yeux ne marchent plus. En plus, il fait froid. J'ai peur. Je crois que je vais crier. Je crie.

Oh, quelque chose bouge ! Je sens que c'est _elle_. Oui, bien que mes yeux ne marchent plus, je devine qu'_elle_ est près de moi. Tout de suite, je me sens mieux. Mais bon, je crie encore un peu quand même. Il faut dire que jusqu'à présent, crier a toujours eu de très bons effets. Il faut que je retienne la recette : pas bien crier bien. Bref. _Elle_ me touche la peau et me fait bouger. Tiens, _elle_ aussi _elle_ a de la peau. En tout cas, ça a à peu près la même consistance et la même odeur que moi. Voilà qui est bien. Je commence à me calmer un peu. Maintenant _elle_ fait des sons : c'est un peu nouveau pour moi, mais c'est amusant, aussi. Ça me plaît. Si _elle_ arrête, je crie. En attendant, j'ai oublié que mes yeux ne marchaient plus. Je crois en fait que tout espoir n'est pas perdu, parce que depuis un petit moment, j'arrive à distinguer des choses : il y a _elle_, il y a moi, il y a le reste.

_Elle_ fait toujours ses jolis sons. C'est drôle, mes yeux se ferment alors que je ne fais même pas exprès. J'ai sommeil ... Je sens à peine qu'_elle_ me refait bouger et me pose sur quelque chose. _Elle_ arrête ses sons, mais je ne crie pas. Je dors déjà.

Oh ... Il y a quelque chose de très désagréable. Je n'aime pas ça DU TOUT. Mes sens en sont tout irrités : le toucher, tout d'abord, est directement confronté au problème. L'odorat ne se porte pas mieux. Et je devine qu'il vaut mieux que mes yeux marchent mal pour le moment. C'est affreux, c'est horrible, c'est insupportable ! C'est même au-delà du cri. Sans même que j'y réfléchisse, ma bouche se tord en une moue désespérée, mes yeux –déjà défectueux- deviennent tout mouillés, et de ma gorge sort un véritable hurlement plaintif.

_Elle_ s'anime aussitôt et viens vers moi. Mais hors de question de me calmer tant qu'on n'aura pas résolu ce problème de ... souillure ! À l'aide, c'est urgent ! Encore une fois, _elle_ me prend et me lève, sans mes cris diminuent en intensité. Puis _elle_ se met à marcher ; ce mouvement, qui me rappelle le temps d'_avant,_ m'étonne suffisamment pour que je pleure légèrement moins. _Elle_ me pose sur quelque chose qui n'est pas l'endroit habituel, puis s'éloigne. Va-t-_elle_ me laisser tout seul ? Est-ce que je suis puni pour cette immondice ? Mais j'ai pas fait exprès !

Quelque chose de très inattendu se produit alors : la lumière revient. À la fois aussi intense et moins agressive que la dernière fois. Est-ce que mes yeux ont guéri ? Mystère ... Maintenant, non seulement je sens _sa_ présence, mais je _la _vois aussi. _Elle_ revient. C'est donc qu'_elle_ ne m'a pas abandonné. Ouf ! Je me demande tout de même pourquoi _elle_ est partie. Mon esprit fait une association d'idées curieuse : _elle_/pas lumière, pas _elle_/lumière. Est-ce que c'est elle qui a fait la lumière ? Tout ça est trop compliqué. Je recommence à crier : il faut dire que mon ennui n'est toujours pas résolu. Mais _elle_ est là, tout devrait donc s'arranger bientôt. Enfin, j'espère.

Et en effet, _elle _me sauve. Tout va très vite : _elle_ commence par enlever quelque chose de doux et chaud qui était autour de moi, donc j'ai froid et je crie. Et puis je sens quelque chose de très frais, et pas vraiment désagréable. Alors je me rends compte que tout est parti. Pour de vrai ! Il n'y a plus rien : plus de mauvaise odeur, ni de sensation pénible. Et en plus, elle remet autour de moi cette chose douce et chaude. Je sens que ce n'est pas la même que tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas grave. _Elle_ m'a sauvé. _Elle_ est merveilleuse. Je l'aime.

Sous les couvertures du lit, Thranduil s'agita faiblement.

— Naëliriel ? interrogea-t-il.

— Chut, pas si fort, murmura la princesse.

La main du Grand Prince rejeta le drap qui recouvrait son visage, et Thranduil cligna des yeux à la vue de la lumière.

— Que se passe-t-il, Naëliriel ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moins forte. Pourquoi avez-vous allumé ce flambeau ?

La princesse ne répondit pas ; Thranduil regarda dans sa direction et vit qu'elle s'était agenouillée devant la large souche d'arbre qui leur servait de table. Allongé sur la souche, le Petit Prince tendait les bras vers sa mère. Celle-ci répondit à l'appel du bébé en le serrant contre elle, puis se leva, et alla reposer le petit Legolas dans son berceau de bois. Thranduil sourit devant cette simple scène. Naëliriel se pencha sur le berceau et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son fils, qui eut un couinement joyeux. Elle s'éloigna ensuite, alla étendre le flambeau qu'elle avait allumé quelques instants plutôt, puis regagna le lit conjugal.

— Que faisiez-vous avec l'enfant ? demanda Thranduil.

— Ne l'avez-vous pas entendu pleurer, tout à l'heure ? répondit Naëliriel. Notre Petit Prince s'est réveillé déjà deux fois au cours de cette nuit, et il a eu ... un petit accident. Je crois qu'il a eu peur, mais je l'ai rassuré. J'espère qu'il dormira mieux, à présent que j'ai changé son lange.

Thranduil eut une petite toux gênée pour manifester qu'il se passait amplement du récit de tels détails.

— Eh bien, Votre Altesse ? lui dit Naëliriel en riant. Soyez donc fier de notre fils : Legolas est un vrai petit Elfe.


	3. Jour 3

**Voici la suite de l'Enfance d'un Prince. J'espère bien que vous étiez morts d'impatience** **! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos adorables reviews ! Continuez, et je ferai pareil :D  
**

Partie I. 1 : Venue au monde

Chapitre 3 : Jour 3

Je me réveille encore dans la lumière. Mais maintenant, je ne fais plus attention à elle. Il y a tellement d'autres choses intéressantes ! Je ne m'en lasse pas. D'abord, il y a moi : je suis là, je regarde, j'entends des sons, et je renifle les odeurs qui passent. Je bave aussi un peu, j'aime bien. Parce que dès que je bave un peu, _elle_ arrive et me passe une chose toute douce sur la bouche. Ça me plaît, alors je recommence. Je suis sûre qu'_elle_ aussi, _elle_ adore ne faire que ça de la journée. Oui, parce que j'apprends plein de choses nouvelles, et le concept de « jour » en fait partie. Jour, c'est lumière. Pas jour, c'est pas lumière. J'ai tout compris.

Après moi, il y a autour de moi : mon endroit habituel, d'où j'observe tout sans jamais me fatiguer. Ça me convient très bien. Parfois aussi, je vais ailleurs : il y a l'endroit où prennent fin mes problèmes récurrents de souillure (je dois être frappé d'une terrible malédiction). Il y a encore son endroit à _elle_, qui est un endroit excellent parce que c'est là qu'_elle_ me fait manger. J'aime manger. C'est comme dormir, crier ou baver : les grandes joies de la vie ! Et _elle_ aussi, bien sûr, je l'aime.

Il faut dire qu'_elle_ est toujours là, avec moi, dès que quelque chose ne va pas, et même quand tout va bien. À chaque fois que je crie, ou que je _la_ regarde en ouvrant la bouche, _elle_ me soulève et me prend contre _elle_. Et _elle_ n'est pas seule, d'ailleurs ; il y en a d'autres qui font pareil. Deux autres gens viennent souvent me voir et me prendre contre eux. Au début, ils me faisaient un peu peur, parce qu'ils non pas la peau comme _elle_ ou moi : la leur, elle est moins douce, et il y a des poils dessus. Comme ceux sur ma tête, mais en moins doux aussi. Et puis ils ne me font pas manger. Enfin, ils sont bien quand même : parfois _elle_ s'en va, mais eux restent avec moi, alors j'ai pas peur. Il y en a un, celui que je vois le moins souvent, qui a une grande chose brillante sur la tête. J'aime bien jouer avec.

— Père, vous ne devriez pas laisser Legolas jouer ainsi avec votre couronne.

— Et pourquoi ça, Thranduil ? répondit Oropher avec un bon sourire. Après tout, il la portera lui-même un jour.

Oropher tendit la main et caressa du doigt la joue du nourrisson qui tripotait sa couronne. Depuis la naissance de Legolas, Thranduil avait été touché de voir son père, sage entre les sages, se montrer aussi affectueux et attentionné envers ce tout petit enfant. Néanmoins, couronne et bébé ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

— Mais Père, ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il comprenne ce que c'est ? Tout ce qu'il risque, c'est de la salir, d'en briser une partie, ou de se faire mal.

— Je t'assure qu'il n'en sera rien. Cet enfant est déjà très intelligent.

— Père, il n'a pas trois jours ... soupira Thranduil. Non, Legolas, ne mets pas ça dans ta bouche.

Gentiment, le Grand Prince reprit la couronne royale des petites mains de son fils, et la rendit à Oropher. Legolas afficha alors un air contrarié.

— Après tout tu as raison, Thranduil, dit Oropher en replaçant la simple couronne de bois et d'or sur sa tête. Il sera toujours temps de la lui remettre plus officiellement.

— J'espère que ce temps tardera, répondit Thranduil.

À cet instant, la princesse Naëliriel entra dans la tente, et les deux hommes se levèrent. Naëliriel dégrafa la cape gris vert qu'elle portait et vint poser sa main sur le bras de son époux.

— Votre promenade vous a-t-elle fait du bien, Naëliriel ? demanda poliment Oropher.

— Oui, Majesté, je vous remercie, répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Comment va-t-il ? ajouta-t-elle à propos de Legolas.

— L'enfant se porte comme un charme, rassurez-vous, dit Thranduil.

Naëliriel s'assit sur un banc de bois, tout près du berceau, et se pencha pour contempler son bébé. Les yeux du Petit Prince s'illuminèrent.

— Comme il a l'air réjoui de vous revoir ! remarqua Thranduil. Je crois qu'il vous reconnaît déjà.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, voyez comme agite les mains ?

La main de Naëliriel pendait dans le berceau, et le petit Legolas en profita pour se saisir d'un de ses doigts et le mettre dans sa bouche.

— Quel gourmand petit Elfe ! s'exclama Oropher en riant. Je me demande auquel de ses parents il ressemblera le plus.

— Il sera un bon Prince, brave et vaillant comme son père, répondit Naëliriel d'un ton rêveur.

— J'espère quant à moi qu'il sera digne de la bonté d'âme de sa maman.

Legolas couina allègrement. Intrigué, Thranduil se pencha vers le petit visage.

— Avez-vous vu comme il a réagi ?

— Le mot de « maman » a dû lui plaire, répondit Oropher.

— Oh, vous exagérez Majesté, rétorqua Naëliriel en souriant malgré elle.

— Mais non, absolument pas, regardez-le donc : « maman », prononça distinctement le Roi.

En effet, le petit Elfe pépia derechef. Naëliriel en rosit de plaisir.

Maman ? _Elle_, maman ? Ça me plaît. Maman, maman, maman. _Elle_ a l'air contente. _Elle_ ne remarque même pas que je bave un peu en signe d'approbation. Tout est pour le mieux. Maman je t'aime !

Et les deux autres ? On dirait qu'ils essaient de me faire réagir, eux aussi. Celui que je vois le plus souvent répète un son qui ressemble à « Ba-ba ». Pardon ? C'est étrange. Il faut que j'écoute mieux. « Pa-pa ». Papa. Oui, d'accord, ça me va aussi. C'est mon Papa. Forcément, tout est à moi. Mon Papa à moi !

Le troisième son que j'entends dépasse mes capacités. Je suis perdu entre « Gapwa », « Gwapé », et « Grapapwé ». Je n'y arriverai jamais. En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui. Bon, disons que ce sera « Gapa », c'est le plus simple. Maman, Papa et Gapa. Qu'est-ce que je suis bien avec eux ! Et ils ont l'air bien aussi. C'est facile de faire la différence entre les trois : Maman, c'est _elle_, elle me donne à manger ; Papa, c'est presque aussi bien qu'_elle_ ; et Gapa, c'est mon jouet préféré.


	4. Jour 7

**Aujourd'hui, c'est la séquence émotion. Ne soyez pas trop triste, vous aurez un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine.  
Bon dimanche à tous !  
Lily Evans 2004  
**

Partie I. 1 : Venue au monde

Chapitre 4 : Jour 7

Aujourd'hui, je découvre quelque chose d'incroyable : l'eau. Maman m'a appris le mot en le répétant plusieurs fois tout en me promenant la main dans cette étrange substance tiède et mouillée. J'ai rapidement compris : l'eau. J'apprends vite, surtout quand ça m'intéresse. Et j'aime bien l'eau. Ça tombe bien, il y en a partout ! Je ne sais pas comment Maman a pu se tromper à ce point, mais au lieu de me remettre dans mon endroit habituel (« lit », j'ai appris ça hier), elle m'a allongé dans de l'eau.

Au début, j'ai trouvé ça très curieux, et si Maman n'avait pas été là j'aurais commencé à paniquer. Et puis, finalement, j'ai fini par accepter ce changement d'environnement. C'est assez amusant, d'ailleurs. Quand j'agite les mains, l'eau bouge aussi ! Alors je m'agite encore plus. Et l'eau s'envole, c'est chouette ! Elle vole jusqu'à Maman. Tu es contente, Maman ? Regarde ce que j'arrive à faire ! Un jour, moi aussi, je ferai comme l'eau je m'envolerai jusqu'à ma Maman. En attendant, je tends les bras vers elle, je bave un peu et je gazouille.

Mais oui, Maman est contente. Elle fait cette drôle de tête qui veut dire que tout va bien. Et puis elle est gentille, elle m'aide à faire passer l'eau sur mes pieds, mon ventre, et le haut de ma tête. C'est chaud et agréable, même si au passage Maman ne se prive pas de me chatouiller le ventre. Je gigote joyeusement avec les jambes en réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse, avec de l'eau !

Ensuite, Maman prend quelque chose d'étrange, que je n'ai encore jamais vu. C'est gros, jaune, et ça glisse quand je passe ma main dessus. « Cha-wa » dit Maman. Non, je me trompe. Je n'ai pas compris, il faudrait qu'elle répète le mot. Je serre les mains et les lèvres très fort, pour lui montrer que ça ne va pas. Merveilleux, ça marche ! Je n'ai même pas besoin de crier, je me contente d'écouter attentivement. « Sa-va ». Non plus, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. « Sa-von ». Savon. Oui, c'est ça ce que Maman me dit ! Savon !

Le savon est presque aussi drôle que l'eau : ça mousse. Ça fait des bulles. Comme moi quand je bave. Extraordinaire ! Est-ce que moi aussi, je suis du savon ? Maman l'a suffisamment fait mousser, maintenant. Elle pose le savon plus loin et me passe ses mains mousseuses sur le corps. Ça sent bon, et ça me chatouille encore. J'aime beaucoup, je me sens parfaitement bien. Mais je sais que ça pourrait être encore plus amusant. Maman croit que le savon est hors de ma portée, mais j'arrive à tendre assez le bras pour planter mes doigts dedans. C'est drôle, c'est tout mou ! Eh, j'arrive même à en détacher un morceau ! Je m'empresse de le mettre dans ma bouche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maman ? Oh non, ne mets pas ta main dans ma bouche. Je voulais garder mon bout de savon, moi. Pour voir si je baverais mieux. Bon, d'accord, ça n'avait pas très bon goût, mais tout de même ... Je crois que Maman a décidé qu'on ne jouait plus. Elle me sors de l'eau et m'entoure de cette grande chose blanche, douce et sèche que j'aime tant. Puis elle me prend dans ses bras, me pose ses lèvres sur le front, et va m'allonger dans mon lit. Ah, je retrouve enfin l'état normal des choses. Sauf que maintenant, c'est encore mieux que d'habitude, parce que grâce à l'eau je me sens tout bien. Je sens que je vais bien dormir ...

Naëliriel resta longtemps assise immobile, veillant sur le sommeil de son enfant. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, une main écarta un pan de la grande tente et Thranduil entra. Il ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels, mais un habit de voyage. Deux poignards effilés pendaient à sa ceinture, et un arc était attaché en travers de son dos. Naëliriel se leva à son entrée ; son air grave tranchait avec l'expression joyeuse qu'elle avait eue en donnant son bain à Legolas.

— Thranduil, dit-elle d'une vois tendue, est-il déjà temps ?

— Oui, Elendil et Gil-Galad nous attendent déjà à Imladris. Nous ne pouvons retarder davantage notre départ.

— Faut-il seulement que vous partiez ?

Thranduil s'avança vers sa femme et prit ses mains fines dans les siennes.

— Naëliriel, vous savez bien qu'il _faut_ mettre un terme à la terrible avancée de Sauron. Combien de peuples n'a-t-il pas déjà écrasés ?

— Je ne nie pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'aller l'affronter, vous le savez bien, soupira Naëliriel. Mais pourquoi vous, Thranduil ? Pourquoi ? Votre royaume a besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous.

— Je sais. Mais notre armée nécessite également ma présence. Mon père ne peut pas la conduire seul. Quant à mon royaume ... Naëliriel, si par malheur je ne devais pas revenir, vous savez qu'il sera de votre charge de défendre cette contrée qui nous est chère, jusqu'à ce que notre fils soit en âge de gouverner.

— Notre fils ...

— Je ne serais jamais parti sans vous avoir assuré cette consolation et cette promesse d'avenir.

Naëliriel leva ses yeux mouillés de larmes et croisa le regard de son époux. Elle avait toujours su que ce moment devait venir, mais jamais n'aurait-elle pu imaginer ressentir une telle souffrance. Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues quand elle posa la tête contre le torse de Thranduil.

— Mon père va bientôt venir vous faire ses adieux, à vous et à l'enfant, murmura le Grand Prince.

Naëliriel hocha la tête et fit un pas en arrière. Du revers de la main, elle sécha ses yeux en serrant les lèvres. Thranduil lui caressa les cheveux de sa main gantée de cuir, puis s'approcha du berceau où reposait Legolas.

— Il dort encore, dit Naëliriel.

— Alors j'espère qu'il me pardonnera, répondit Thranduil.

Se penchant en avant, il prit le petit Elfe dans ses bras et le porta jusque contre sa poitrine. Dans le mouvement, Legolas s'éveilla et ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. Thranduil ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. L'enfant était sa plus grande fierté.

— Prends bien soin de ta mère tant que je ne serais pas là, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pointue du Petit Prince.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur chaque petite joue, puis se dirigea vers Naëliriel, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras. Ce fut alors que le Roi Oropher entra à son tour dans la tente, habillé comme son fils l'était de vêtements discrets et pratiques. Son expression était celle d'un homme résigné.

— C'est une visite que j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à vous rendre, Naëliriel, annonça le Roi d'une voix triste. Hélas, tel est notre devoir. La guerre est une sombre chose, mais notre cause est juste et notre armée, vaillante. Nous pouvons avoir l'espoir de revenir, dans des temps meilleurs.

Tout en parlant, il s'était avancé vers le couple et le bébé. Naëliriel fit devant le Roi une profonde révérence, plus solennelle qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Sire, je ferai chaque jour des vœux dans cet espoir, dit-elle.

— Et je vous en serai reconnaissant, quoiqu'il dût advenir, répondit Oropher.

Il prit la main de sa bru, et s'inclina. Puis il se tourna vers Thranduil qui portait toujours Legolas.

— J'ignore quand je reverrai ce cher petit être. Mais peu importe ce que je deviendrai, je serai heureux de l'avoir rencontré.

Avec une grande douceur, Oropher caressa lentement la tête du Petit Prince. Il le prit ensuite des bras de Thranduil, avant de le remettre à Naëliriel.

— Naëliriel, l'héritier du royaume de Vertbois le Grand est à présent en votre charge. Je souhaite qu'il vous apporte bonheur et fierté. Thranduil, ajouta-t-il après un soupir, il est temps.

Oropher s'inclina une dernière fois devant Naëliriel, puis quitta la tente. Thranduil embrassa sa femme et le suivit sans un mot.

Maman a le visage tout plein d'eau. Pourquoi Papa et Gapa sont partis aussi vite ? C'est quoi, la guerre ?


	5. Jour 30

Partie I. 1 : Venue au monde

Chapitre 5 : Jour 30

J'ai mal ! Je souffre, c'est abominable ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, c'est horrible, c'est atroce, je ne peux plus supporter cette douleur ! Je ne peux plus vivre une seule seconde ainsi ! Je meurs ! J'AI MAL !

Non, c'est vrai, j'ai mal. Mal aux dents, pour être précis. Et j'en suis tout bouleversé et tourmenté, parce qu'il faut dire que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai vraiment mal. La première fois que je me rends compte que tout n'est pas parfait et idéal dans ce monde où vit ma Maman. Pourtant, on aurait pu le croire, puisque tous mes désirs sont ici systématiquement satisfaits. Ça, c'est grâce à ma chère Maman, qui veille toujours sur moi. À tel point que je n'ai plus besoin de crier ou pleurer pour qu'elle sache que je ne vais pas bien. Bon, ça ne m'empêche pas de pleurer et de baver en hurlant à intervalles réguliers, pour manifester ma présence.

Bref, j'ai mal. C'est vraiment très douloureux. Même que Maman a fait venir un grand bonhomme, et il est tellement vieux qu'il a une ride sur le front. Maman a essayé de me rassurer et de me calmer en me disant que cet Elfe, Maître Rindil, était un « mé-de-cin », et qu'il allait m'aider à avoir moins mal. Je veux bien. Seulement, pour l'instant, il n'a rien fait d'autre que de dire que « tout était normal » et que « ça passerait ». Comment ça, normal ? Depuis quand _ma_ souffrance est-elle tolérée ? Puisque je vous dis que j'ai mal ! Il faut me croire, vraiment. Et ce n'est pas parce que tous les autres bébés ont mal quand leurs dents (ces étranges animaux durs et blancs dans la bouche des adultes) se mettent à pousser, que je dois être dans le même cas.

Oui, parce qu'il y a d'autres bébés. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Pour l'instant, je n'ai encore vu que des gens très grands, avec beaucoup de cheveux, des grandes mains, des grandes dents, et tout. Ils ont été nombreux à venir nous voir, Maman et moi, ces derniers jours. _Me_ voir, surtout : ils ont tous l'air d'aimer être avec moi, me prendre dans leurs bras, jouer avec mon nez et mes mains, ou m'embrasser sur le front. Moi, je ne me plains pas trop, mais ça me met quand même plutôt mal à l'aise d'être tripoté par tous ces inconnus, et que ma Maman les laissent faire. Maman dit qu'il y a d'autres Elfes aussi petits que moi, mais j'attends encore de les voir. Les autres, je les classe en deux catégories : ceux qui ressemblent à Maman, et ceux qui ressemblent à Papa.

Papa ... Je ne le vois plus jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Maman dit qu'il est « parti », mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne revient pas. Il me manque, à moi ! Il devrait le savoir, quand même, non ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu que je commence à ne plus bien me rappeler son visage. Mais je suis sûr que s'il revenait, je le reconnaîtrais tout de suite. J'aimais bien son odeur. Une odeur de Papa. L'odeur de Papa me manque. Je suis sûr que Papa arriverait à éloigner de moi le mal qui me détruit la bouche et me plonge dans une douleur aussi abominable.

Plus j'ai mal, plus je pleure. Autant dire que je pleure beaucoup : le jour, la nuit, quand je dors, quand je mange, quand Maman me donne mon bain, quand des inconnus arrivent, quand Maman s'en va, quand elle revient ... Je suis sûr qu'elle est contente de voir à quel point je lui manifeste mon affection ! C'est vrai : comme ça je lui montre que tous mes espoirs de guérison reposent sur elle. À mon avis, elle ne l'a pas tout à fait compris, sinon elle serait là, à côté de mon lit. Je vais l'appeler.

— Ouin !

— Oh, je suis vraiment confuse, Maître Rindil.

— Ce n'est rien, Majesté.

— Je ne comprends pas comment il peut pleurer autant. À sa place, je serais déjà épuisée.

— Mais il l'est, Majesté. Epuisé et souffrant. Vous devriez essayer de l'endormir pour qu'il oublie sa douleur.

— Ouin ! _Maman, viens me voir !_

— Vous croyez que c'est possible ? Voilà déjà trois jours qu'il ne dort que par tranches de deux heures – tout comme moi, par la même occasion. Il pleure incessamment à partir de son réveil. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

— Prenez patience, Majesté. Il nous est difficile, en tant que Premiers-Nés bénis par Eru, de concevoir une telle douleur. Mais bien que toutes les maladies de la Terre du Milieu nous soient épargnées, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est impossible pour ces malheureux bébés de ne pas sentir leurs dents pousser.

— _Maman ! Puisque tu ne viens pas, je vais battre des pieds_. _Il faudra bien que tu m'entendes !_

— Eh bien ! Le voilà qui martèle son lit de coups de pieds ...

— Plaignez-le, Majesté. Plaignez son désarroi devant l'inconnu du mal.

— Je sais, Maître Rindil. Je devrais être plus patiente. Mais le manque de sommeil et les cris de mon Petit Prince obscurcissent mes pensées.

— C'est bien naturel, Majesté. Puis-je vous quitter un instant ? Je voudrais essayer de trouver une herbe apaisante pour en faire une pâte médicinale à l'usage du Petit Prince. Pendant ce temps, vous feriez bien de ne pas aiguiser son impatience et d'aller le voir.

— Je suivrai vos conseils, Maître. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Enfin, Maman arrive ! Elle me prend dans ses bras, et j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle et pleurer moins fort. La bouche de Maman s'étire en un sourire triste. J'aimerais bien être capable de faire pareil avec ma bouche. Maman met la main dans une poche de son vêtement et en sort un morceau de tissu doux, avec lequel elle essuie gentiment mes larmes. Elle me murmure à l'oreille que je suis un pauvre petit Elfe très courageux. Je voudrais bien savoir ce que ça veut dire, « courageux ». Maman se met à me bercer, et c'est tellement agréable que j'en oublie presque que j'ai mal. Presque. À propos, j'ai mal !

Je repars dans mes cris et Maman perd son sourire. Elle me berce encore un peu, mais comme ça n'arrange rien, elle me repose dans mon lit et se contente de me laisser serrer très fort son doigt dans ma main. Ah, Maman, si tu savais ce que j'endure !

Maître Rindil revient dans la tente, alors que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. Il tient dans sa main un petit bol en bois, et s'approche de nous. Ça n'annonce rien de bon, si vous voulez mon avis. Maître Rindil s'asseoir à côté de Maman et lui montre son bol. Maman hoche la tête. Oh non, Maman, tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance ! Il va me faire encore plus mal, j'en suis sûr ! Il met la main dans son bol, puis la retire, les doigts à présent couverts d'une étrange chose verte. Beurk ! Oh non, Maître Rindil, n'approche pas ça de ma bouche, j'ai dit que j'avais assez mal comme ça ! Je n'arrive pas à serrer les mâchoires, c'est trop douloureux. Et j'ai beau gigoter dans tous les sens, Maître Rindil parvient à me coller sa chose verte dans la bouche. Eh ! Je veux pas !

Mais ... C'est bizarre, mes sombres pressentiments ne se réalisent pas. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression que ma douleur s'apaise un peu. C'est merveilleux ! Je n'y comprends rien, mais je suis très heureux. Oh, merci Maître Rindil, tu m'as sauvé ! Tu es encore plus fort que ma Maman, enfin non, mais un peu quand même ! Je suis tellement content que ma bouche se tord sans que j'y pense.

— Oh, Maître, il ne pleure plus !

— Ce remède est très efficace, Majesté, mais son effet dure peu. J'essaierai d'en retrouver.

— Je vous remercie infiniment. Regardez, Maître, je crois qu'il sourit !

— Il sourit ? Déjà ? Mais que ce petit Elfe est doué !

**Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui sont tellement adorables, je suis très fière de continuer à vous plaire, et j'espère qu'on continuera longtemps comme ça.**

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	6. Jour 60

Partie I. 1 : Venue au monde

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, notre petit Legolas s'aventure en extérieur et développe des talents inespérés.** **Merci pour vos reviews !**  


Chapitre 6 : Jour 60

Le jour se lève. Je vois la lumière dorée qui commence à traverser le tissu de notre tente. J'aime bien ça. Je gazouille un peu pour le montrer, mais comme pour une fois je ne crie pas, Maman ne se réveille pas. Le matin, elle dort. Moi je me suis réveillé tôt, il faisait encore un peu nuit, mais je n'ai pas crié. J'avais beaucoup mieux à faire : jouer avec Doudou.

Doudou, Maman m'a laissé le prendre pour dormir dès qu'elle a compris que, quand je l'ai, je pleure moins. Il faut dire que Doudou est tout doux et sent comme Maman, alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais demander de plus. Maintenant, quand Maman s'en va, je ne pleure presque plus. Sauf de temps en temps, quand mes dents recommencent à me faire mal. La douleur est toujours là, jamais cachée très loin, mais ce n'est rien de comparable avec les premiers temps, quand ces sales petits monstres me perçaient la bouche et me faisaient saigner. Le sang, c'est pas bon.

Je préfère le lait de Maman. Mais maintenant que j'ai des dents, je n'y ai plus droit. À la place, je bois dans une petite outre. C'est pas mal non plus. Donc comme je disais, mes deux dents sont là et ne me font plus trop mal. Maître Rindil m'a beaucoup aidé pendant cette terrible épreuve. Il est gentil, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit Papa. Papa n'est toujours pas là ...

Pour me consoler, j'enfouis mon visage dans mon Doudou tout blanc et tout doux. Ça me chatouille le nez, c'est amusant. J'en mets un bout dans ma bouche et je commence à le mordiller et le sucer, comme si c'était mon outre de lait. Oui, mais je me rends bien compte que ça ne me nourrit pas. Alors bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire avec mon Doudou ? Je le sors tout baveux de ma bouche, je le serre dans mes bras, j'essaie de le lancer en l'air mais mes forces sont encore trop faibles. Je m'amuse bien. Je gigote les pieds dans les draps de mon berceau.

Ah, enfin, j'entends Maman se réveiller ! Je me demande, quand même, pourquoi elle dort toute seule dans un lit aussi grand. Un berceau, c'est quand même mieux. Enfin. D'après les sons qui me parviennent, Maman se lève, procède à quelques ablutions, puis vient me voir. Elle porte sa grande chemise de nuit blanche qu'il n'y a que moi que j'ai le droit de la voir comme ça. Elle me sourit. Ah, ça, moi aussi je sais faire ! Je souris aussi. Ça la fait rire. Maman adore me voir sourire, surtout depuis que j'ai mes deux dents.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front. En réponse, je lui colle mes lèvres baveuses sur la joue. Chère Maman. Tu veux jouer avec Doudou, toi aussi ? Maman me secoue gentiment dans ses bras, de haut en bas. Qu'est-ce que c'est rigolo ! J'émets un drôle de gargouillement qui, chez Maman, aurait ressemblé à un rire.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je commence à avoir faim, moi. Je passe du rire aux larmes, je hoquette, mon visage se tord, les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Maman, inquiète, arrête de me faire bouger et me caresse les cheveux. Oui, parce que j'ai aussi les cheveux qui poussent. Heureusement que ça ne fait pas aussi mal que les dents ! Bref, Maman finit par comprendre la nature du problème, me cale contre son bras gauche et part chercher mon outre de lait. Malheureusement, celle-ci est vide. Ah oui, je me souviens, j'ai tout bu hier soir.

Maman a l'air embêtée. Et moi donc ! J'ai faim ! Maman se dirige vers un grand meuble en bois, l'ouvre et tend le bras vers l'un des tissus pliés qui sont rangés là. Sa main attrape ce qui, une fois déplié, devient une cape verte et sombre. Tant bien que mal, parce qu'à cause de moi elle n'a qu'une seule main de libre, elle arrange la cape sur ses épaules, referme le meuble et m'emmène hors de la tente.

Je ne vais pas souvent dehors, mais j'aime bien ça. Tout autour de moi, il y a du vert : par terre dans l'arbre, en haut dans les arbres, et sur les vêtements des autres Elfes. Il y a de nombreuses autres tentes sur l'herbe, mais la nôtre est plus grande et légèrement à l'écart. Allez savoir pourquoi. Quand Maman passe avec moi devant les gens, ils courbent la tête et le dos. Ça aussi, ça m'étonne toujours, parce que Maman ne s'incline jamais devant personne.

Maman m'emmène jusqu'à une tente devant laquelle un Elfe, assis par terre, semble dormir. Pourtant, dès que nous arrivons, l'Elfe se redresse, se lève et s'incline. Il commence à parler avec Maman, mais je ne comprends pas tout.

— Bonjour, Telith.

— Bonjour, Majesté. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Le Petit Prince a faim et notre dernière outre de lait est vide. Fidya pourrait-elle nous en donner d'autres ?

— Naturellement, Majesté. Donnez-vous la peine d'entrée, je vais chercher mon épouse.

L'Elfe s'écarte et laisse Maman entrer dans sa tente, où il nous suit. Je ne me souviens pas être jamais allé dans une autre tente, avant. Celle-ci est assez petite et plus sombre que la nôtre, mais c'est tout de même une belle tente, je trouve. L'Elfe s'éloigne de nous et revient quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d'une Elfe. Elle a l'air gentille. Peut-être parce qu'elle nous apporte trois belles outres, dont je devine qu'elles sont pleines de bon lait. Je lui souris.

La gentille Elfe s'incline autant qu'elle peut avec son chargement, et s'accorde avec Maman pour que l'autre Elfe porte les outres jusqu'à notre tente. Ça me va très bien, comme organisation. Nous revenons sur nos pas, et je suis tout content de rentrer chez moi. Elle est belle, quand même, notre tente ! L'Elfe range les trois grosses outres dans un autre de nos meubles, puis ouvre l'une d'elle pour y remplir ma petite outre personnelle. Maman et lui échangent encore quelques mots, puis il s'en va.

Maman semble fatiguée de m'avoir porté aussi longtemps. Elle prend mon outre et va s'asseoir avec moi dans un fauteuil fait de fines branches entrelacées. Enfin, je vais pouvoir manger ! Parce que pendant tout ce temps, moi, j'avais faim ! Je n'ai pas crié parce que je crois que Maman n'aime pas trop que je le fasse quand il y a d'autres gens, mais bon, l'intention était là. Finalement, Maman porte l'ouverture de l'outre à mes lèvres et me fait boire doucement. Miam.

Pendant que je bois, Maman me sourit et me caresse les cheveux. Elle profite même du fait que je ne peux pas réagir pour m'embrasser sur les oreilles ! Ah, ma Maman ...

— Mon joli bébé, dit-elle doucement.

J'aime bien quand elle parle. Je voudrais bien faire pareil. Allez, j'arrête un peu de boire et j'essaie.

— Bé ... gazouillé-je.

Le reste se perd en gargouillements, mais Maman ouvre déjà de grands yeux étonnés.

— Legolas ?! s'exclame-t-elle.

— Leg ...

Maman sourit, et à la fois elle a l'air très émue. Elle a l'air de comprendre ce que je veux, et continue à me parler attentivement.

— Maman, dit-elle.

— Mammm ...

Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Tant pis, mais j'aurais bien voulu réussir à dire celui-là ! Reprenons les bases.

— Bé ... Béb ... Béb ... Bébé.

J'ai réussi ! J'ai dit un mot entier ! Je suis génial ! Maman a l'air de penser pareil.

— Oh, bravo mon Petit Prince !

— Pepi.

— Sais-tu que tu es un merveilleux bébé ?

— Bébé !

— Tu fais très plaisir à ta Maman.

— Ma ... Mam ... Mama. Mama !

Maman me fait un gros bisou pour me féliciter.

— Mon cher petit Legolas ...

— Le ... Lego.


	7. Jour 100

Partie I. 1 : Venue au monde

**(Chante les louanges des reviewers) Continuez comme ça !**   


Chapitre 7 : Jour 100

Confortablement installé dans un petit siège à ma taille et en forme de coquille, je m'applique très soigneusement à avaler mon lait du matin. Entre deux gorgées, je regarde ma Maman qui discute avec un Elfe inconnu. Ils sont tous les deux assis de l'autre côté de la table et ont l'air sérieux. Alors moi, pour ne pas les déranger, je bois sagement sans faire de bruit.

Cet Elfe, que je ne connais pas, est arrivé avant même que le jour ne se lève. Enfin, je suppose : il n'était pas là quand je me suis endormi, mais à mon réveil j'ai tout de suite remarqué sa présence. C'est bien la première fois que je ne suis pas tout seul avec Maman le matin, et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Maman, d'ailleurs, était assez distraite aujourd'hui : tout en me faisant sortir de mon berceau, en me changeant et en me donnant mon outre de lait, elle me regardait à peine. Toute son attention était tournée vers cet Elfe mystérieux.

Je ne sais pas encore quoi penser de lui. Il ne ressemble pas aux autres Elfes que je connais, il est habillé différemment. En plus de ses vêtements sombres, j'ai vu qu'il portait aussi à la taille des objets brillants qui ont l'air très intéressants, mais que Maman m'a interdit de toucher. Sinon, je crois qu'il ne me dérange pas puisque Maman n'a l'air ni inquiète, ni triste. Cela dit, s'il reste encore longtemps, j'ai peur que Maman ne m'oublie complètement. Il va falloir que je me manifeste. En plus, mon outre est vide.

— Mama !

— Hum ? fait Maman en se tournant soudain vers moi. Excusez-moi un instant, Harandir.

— Naturellement, Majesté, répond l'Elfe.

Maman se lève et vient vers moi.

— Qu'y a-t-il, mon Petit Prince ?

Je comprends qu'elle m'interroge : en réponse, je secoue mon outre vide et je tends les bras vers elle et l'appelant encore.

— Mama !

Je lui fais même un sourire dans l'espoir qu'elle m'imite. Elle n'a pas souri depuis ce matin, c'est triste. Mais mon idée réussit ! Ah, je retrouve ma Maman habituelle. Elle me prend doucement mon outre des mains, part la ranger, puis revient me prendre dans ses bras.

— Il faut que tu restes sage encore un moment, d'accord ? me dit-elle.

Moi, je ne demande rien d'autre que d'être avec elle, alors je veux bien. Elle m'installe sur ses genoux et reprend sa conversation avec l'Elfe. Au début, sous l'effet de tout le lait chaud que je viens de boire, je m'endors à moitié entre les bras de Maman. Mais au bout d'un moment, je dois dire que je commence à m'ennuyer. Ils parlent, ils parlent toujours ... Comme je suis resté longtemps sans bouger, je commence à me tortiller et à jouer à mettre mes pieds dans ma bouche.

Bon, je m'ennuie trop maintenant. Tant pis pour Maman, mais je vais aller ailleurs. Eh oui, j'ai appris à me déplacer sans avoir besoin qu'un grand Elfe me prenne dans ses bras : depuis beaucoup de jours, je rampe. Je rampe même activement. Parfois même, je me soulève un peu et je me traîne sur mes mains et mes genoux. Mais c'est un peu étourdissant, de voir le monde de si haut quand il n'y a que moi pour me porter. Ramper, c'est plus sûr.

Je décide donc de me glisser hors de l'étreinte de ma Maman. Elle me laisse faire sans objection, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me voit ramper un peu partout dans notre tente. Me voilà libre ! Où vais-je aller ? Je crois que je vais commencer par ramper, et je choisirai la direction plus tard. D'abord, je me traîne loin de cette table où on ne fait que parler et je me dirige vers mon berceau. Je sais bien qu'il est trop haut pour que je monte dedans tout seul, mais j'aime bien être à côté de lui.

Une fois que j'ai rampé jusque sous l'abri de mon berceau, je fais une pause. Ramper, c'est loin d'être reposant. Je m'assois en m'appuyant contre une des grandes branches qui soutiennent mon berceau, et je contemple fièrement tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru. C'est tout à fait réjouissant ! Ça me donne envie de partir plus loin encore. Je repose mes bras par terre et je recommence à me traîner sur le sol.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque que je n'entends plus la conversation de Maman et de l'autre Elfe. Ils ont arrêté de parler ! Ça m'étonne tellement que je tourne la tête vers eux pour m'en assurer. Je remarque alors qu'eux aussi, ils m'observent. Et en plus ils sourient. C'est drôle, ça. Je me remets à ramper vers Maman pour qu'elle m'explique ce qu'il se passe, mais avant que j'arrive à son niveau, elle se lève pour me reprendre dans ses bras et m'emmène me rasseoir avec elle.

— Vous devez être fière d'avoir un tel fils, Majesté, dit l'Elfe.

— En effet. Legolas, je te présente Harandir, me dit Maman. Il est venu nous parler de Papa.

Papa ? J'ai bien entendu ? Mon Papa à moi ? Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ouvre grand la bouche et les yeux. Je suis à la fois étonné et content, tellement content d'entendre parler de mon Papa ! Immédiatement, Harandir me plaît beaucoup plus, et je le regarde avec curiosité, un doigt dans la bouche. Maintenant, ça ne me dérange plus du tout que Maman et lui passent autant de temps à parler. Même si je ne comprends rien de ce qu'ils disent.

Harandir reste encore un moment dans notre tente, et le jour est bien avancé quand, finalement, je le vois se lever et s'incliner devant Maman. Encore quelques instants, et le voilà parti. Je me demande s'il est allé voir mon Papa. Maman, elle, ne dis rien mais pense à tout. Elle va me chercher mon lait de midi, puis me laisse dans mon siège pour aller accueillir Telith. Telith vient à la porte de notre tente au moins deux fois chaque jour, et apporte toujours à Maman un plat en bois, recouvert d'un tissu, et qui sent très bon. Puis il s'incline devant elle et repart. J'aime bien le voir venir.

Maman prend le plat et le pose sur la table, près de moi. Elle va ensuite se chercher un curieux ustensile – une sorte de branche à bout rond et creux – avec lequel elle va chercher ce qu'il y a dans le plat et le porte à sa bouche. J'adore la regarder faire ça. Surtout que parfois, elle m'en donne un petit peu. Après, quand nous avons tous les deux fini de manger, elle m'essuie la bouche et m'emporte dans ses bras pour me coucher dans mon berceau. Et je m'endors ...

Quand je me réveille, j'appelle Maman pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Elle arrive rapidement pour me prendre dans ses bras et se met à jouer avec moi, quand soudain un autre visage connu apparaît à l'entrée de la tente. C'est Maître Rindil ! Je fais un grand sourire, parce que Maître Rindil je l'aime beaucoup. Il vient très souvent chez nous, voir si je vais bien. Il s'occupe toujours très bien de moi, et je sais qu'il aime voir quand je fais des progrès. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai une idée.

— Mama, terre !

Maman n'a pas l'air de comprendre tout de suite ce que je veux, alors je gigote autant que possible, comme si j'essayais de glisser de ses bras. Elle me pose alors par terre, et je vérifie que Maître Rindil attend toujours à l'entrée de la tente. Je vais lui montrer ce que je sais faire ! Je commence par ramper un peu, puis je me soulève pour me traîner avec seulement mes genoux et mes mains. Maître Rindil a l'air impressionné, et Maman très fière.

Quand j'arrive au niveau de Maître Rindil, il se baisse en riant pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

— Bravo, Petit Prince ! s'exclame-t-il. J'ignorais que vous marchiez déjà à quatre pattes.

Je lui souris de toutes mes (cinq) dents. Et à ce moment-là, il fait quelque chose de très étonnant : il prend mes mains dans les siennes et me soulève légèrement. Comme mes genoux sont au-dessus du sol, j'en viens tout naturellement à poser mes pieds par terre. Oh ! C'est incroyable ! Je suis debout, comme Maman, comme Maître Rindil, comme tout le monde ! Je tourne un peu la tête et je vois que Maman, à son tour, semble très impressionnée. Moi aussi, je suis fier de moi.

Comme c'est étonnant de voir la tente à cette hauteur ! Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, et je ne remarque pas que, tout doucement, Maître Rindil tire mes bras vers lui. Petit à petit, ça me déséquilibre, et mon premier réflexe est de plier le genou pour ne pas tomber en avant. Mais Maître Rindil me pousse à me remettre debout et, une fois encore, m'entraîne vers lui. Pendant ce temps, je sens que Maman pousse gentiment sur mon talon gauche. Je ne comprends pas très bien. Enfin, je ne sais pas ...

Sans réfléchir, je lève tout à coup le pied gauche, je l'avance de quelques centimètres, et je le repose. Quel choc ! J'ai marché !


	8. Jour 200

Partie I. 1 : Venue au monde

**Où Legolas partage avec Pippin et Louis XIII les joies des « r » qui sautent. Ah, Sioac !**

Chapitre 8 : Jour 200 (6 mois)

J'ai chaud. Très chaud. J'aimerais dire trop, mais Maman m'a déjà annoncé que ça empirerait bientôt, donc je préfère ne pas trop me plaindre pour l'instant. Quand même, ça m'inquiète. Est-ce qu'il va continuer à faire de plus en plus chaud comme ça, tous les jours, toutes les semaines, et tous les mois ? Mais la vie sera horrible ! Je finirai cuit comme la viande que Maman a mangée hier soir, à ce rythme-là. Et je me dis aussi que pour en arriver là, avant, il devait vraiment faire très froid. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne d'autre ne s'inquiète. Peut-être qu'ils croient que quelque chose va arriver tout d'un coup et que le temps va refroidir.

Pour le moment, on en est loin. J'ai chaud en permanence, ça me rappelle le temps où mes dents poussaient. Le pire, c'est la nuit : rien que d'avoir Doudou dans les bras, ou d'être dans ceux de Maman, j'ai trop chaud. Je n'aurai bientôt plus aucun goût à la vie, si tous mes plaisirs continuent à être gâchés.

Enfin, je ne suis pas encore trop malheureux. Maman et Maître Rindil disent toujours que je fais de gros progrès. C'est vrai, je marche maintenant plutôt bien, et je ne parle pas mal non plus. J'aime bien aller avec Maman quand elle sort de la tente. Souvent, elle m'emmène chez Telith et Fidya et repart toute seule, mais parfois aussi je l'accompagne jusqu'au bout. J'ai rencontré quelques grands Elfes, mais ça me faisait un peu peur en même temps. En fait, je n'osais pas trop les regarder parce qu'ils avaient l'air bizarre. Certains avaient les cheveux tout blancs, et le front plein de rayures.

En y repensant, je me souviens de mon Gapa qui leur ressemblait un peu. Enfin, je ne sais plus. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de Gapa, en fait. Moins bien que de Papa, que je voyais plus souvent avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Parfois, Maman me parlent d'eux, mais je ne comprends pas tout : je ne sais pas du tout qui sont les mystérieux « Elrond », « Guerre », ni « Sauron ». Et de toute façon, je n'aime pas trop quand Maman m'en parle, parce qu'après elle a plein de larmes mouillées dans les yeux. Alors moi, j'essaie de changer le sujet en couinant un peu et en titubant jusqu'à l'armoire où sont rangées mes outres de lait.

Aujourd'hui, donc, il fait chaud. Dès le moment où je me suis réveillé, j'étais tout mouillé, comme si de la rosée m'était tombée dessus pendant la nuit, sauf que là c'était très désagréable. Désespéré, j'ai appelé Maman qui a fait de son mieux, mais bon.

— J'aimerais pouvoir te donner un véritable bain frais, mon petit, m'a-t-elle dit.

Et puis à ce moment-là, elle a relevé la tête brusquement et a gardé les yeux fixés devant elle pendant un moment. Après, elle s'est à nouveau occupée de moi, mais elle souriait et j'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Maintenant, je suis assis au milieu de notre tente et je joue avec Doudou. Doucement. C'est l'après-midi, et je digère. D'accord, j'ai déjà fait une sieste, mais bon. Maman, de son côté, est très active : elle a sorti un grand panier et y a déposé deux de mes outres de lait, un grand drap blanc, et une couverture. Je la regarde faire, émerveillé de lui trouver tant d'énergie malgré la chaleur.

Le visage de Telith apparaît soudain à l'entrée de la tente et, tout réjoui, je me lève pour l'accueillir.

— Nous sommes prêts à partir, Majesté, annonce-t-il à Maman.

Partir ? Je n'aime pas ce mot. Il me rappelle le jour où Papa s'en est allé. Mais Maman n'a pas l'air d'y penser ; au contraire, elle sourit encore et s'approche de moi.

— C'est très bien, Telith, nous arrivons. Viens, Petit Prince, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

— C'est quoi une sup'ise ?

— Une surprise, c'est quelque chose que tu n'attendais pas mais qui va te faire plaisir.

— D'acco'd.

Docilement, je mets ma petite main dans celle de ma Maman et, précédés par Telith qui s'est chargé du panier, nous sortons de la tente. Un peu plus loin nous retrouvons Fidya, qui s'incline devant Maman et moi avant de prononcer quelques mots.

— Bonjour Majesté. C'est une délicieuse idée que vous avez eue aujourd'hui, vraiment.

— Merci Fidya.

Moi, je ne vois pas de raison de la remercier. Je ne sais pas de quelle idée elle parle, mais de toute façon ma Maman ne peut avoir que de bonnes idées ! Finalement, nous nous éloignons tous les quatre de nos tentes et nos traversons le campement. Au début, ça m'amuse de voir tous ces Elfes sortir de chez eux, s'incliner devant nous et nous sourire. J'espère qu'ils m'aiment bien : je sais que je suis petit, mais je marche presque tout seul ! Au bout d'un moment, quand même, je commence à avoir trop chaud. Je n'ai pas assez de cheveux, comme les autres, pour me protéger de la Soleil. Et puis ça me fatigue, cette longue marche. Où va-t-on ? Nous sommes maintenant très loin du campement. Je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin de chez moi, c'est sûr. Mais ce n'est pas une aventure qui me plaît.

— Maman, j'en ai assez.

— Encore du courage, Petit Prince, nous arrivons bientôt.

— Mais Maman, je veux plus ma'cher.

Et pour bien le faire sentir, je m'arrête et je boude.

— Legolas, s'il te plaît, fais encore un petit effort.

— Mais je veux pas.

Depuis quand est-ce que Maman ne fait pas tout ce que je veux ? Je change de méthode : j'abandonne l'air buté et je trottine d'un pas malhabile vers ma Maman adorée en lui tendant les bras.

— Maman, tu me p'ends dans tes b'as ?

À Maman qui hésite, je vois Fidya murmurer :

— Majesté, c'est une longue route pour le Petit Prince et pour vous. Si vous êtes lasse, laissez-moi donc le porter.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous incommodez, Fidya.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Majesté, il est si petit.

Finalement, je n'aurais qu'à moitié réussi puisque Maman s'éloigne en me laissant dans les bras de Fidya. Enfin bon, je ne recommence pas à pleurer parce que je crois que Maman ne serait vraiment pas contente. Et puis je l'aime bien, Fidya, elle sent bon le lait.

— Nous y voilà, Majesté, déclare fièrement Telith au bout d'un moment.

Je m'étais presque endormis et sa voix me fait sursauter. Mais ce qui, ensuite, me fait ouvrir de grands yeux, c'est de voir toute cette eau. Plein d'eau ! Rien que de l'eau ! Et de l'eau qui roule, qui court, qui chante ! C'est extraordinaire. Je me tortille pour que Fidya me repose à terre, puis je me précipite vers toute cette eau merveilleuse.

— Attention au ruisseau, Legolas, c'est dangereux, me prévient Maman.

— C'est quoi, dange'eux ?

— C'est ce qui n'est pas bon pour toi. Recule-toi un peu, viens me voir.

— Oui Maman.

Mais je n'obéis pas tout de suite, car mon regard vient d'être captivé par quelque chose d'exceptionnel. C'est tout petit (encore plus que moi), jaune, et il y en a plusieurs. Ça bouge, et ça glisse sur l'eau. Pourtant, moi je sais bien que quand je prends mon bain je n'arrive jamais à rester _sur_ l'eau, mais toujours dedans. Quelle étrange chose que ces ... jauneries ! Ça ne ressemble à rien de connu.

— Dis, c'est quoi ?

Ma question s'adresse à tout le monde, et Telith est celui qui y répond.

— Ce sont des canetons, Altesse, de petits animaux.

Ça fait longtemps que Maman m'a appris que j'avais plusieurs noms : « Legolas » ou « Petit Prince » de sa part, « Altesse » pour les autres gens. J'ai renoncé à comprendre.

— Des canetons ?

— Exactement.

— J'aime bien. Je veux un caneton.

— Altesse, ce ne serait pas bien.

— Pou'quoi ?

— Parce que les canetons, comme tous les animaux, et même comme vous ou moi, sont des êtres vivants. Les êtres vivants ne peuvent pas être à une autre place que celle qu'Eru leur a donné. Ainsi, la place des canetons est le ruisseau, alors que la vôtre est votre tente, Altesse.

J'écoute avec émerveillement et les yeux écarquillés ce long discours très instructif.

— D'acco'd.

— Pour mieux vous faire comprendre, Altesse, ces canetons n'auraient pas plus envie d'aller dans votre tente que vous de plonger dans l'eau.

Ah ? Mais à propos, ça me donne envie, à moi, toute cette eau ! J'aimerais bien essayer de faire comme ces petits canetons, et voir si cette eau est tellement différente de celle de mon bain que, moi aussi, je peux glisser dessus. Après tout, j'ai déjà appris à parler et à marcher, non ? Avant que Telith n'ouvre la bouche, je me retourne et je marche aussi vite que je peux vers le ruisseau. Heureusement, j'en suis tout proche et personne ne peut me retenir. Je me jette à l'eau.

Qu'avait dit Maman, déjà ? Dangereux. Le ruisseau, c'est dangereux. J'aurais peut-être dû y penser. Mais c'est un peu tard. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à me maintenir au même niveau que les canetons et je vois avec impuissance mes jambes, mon corps, et enfin ma tête s'enfoncer dans l'eau. J'essaie de respirer, mais je n'y arrive plus. Là, je commence à avoir peur. Et mal, en plus, un mal très différent du mal de dents, mais bien pire. Je sens quelque chose d'horrible m'envahir à mesure que je comprends que je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en sortir. La lumière de la Soleil s'éloigne toujours plus de moi sans que je puisse rien faire. Je ne la reverrai jamais, ni Maman, ni Papa ...

Soudain, je sens qu'une force puissante me serrer le bras et me tire vers la surface. Je reviens à l'air libre ! Mais mes yeux sont pleins d'eau, je tousse, suffoque, j'ai toujours du mal à respirer, et la terreur qui m'avait envahi me glace encore tous les membres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils me tapent dans le dos, comme ça, ça fait mal. À travers le flou de mes sens, j'entends les cris de Maman mêlés aux voix inquiètes de Telith et Fidya. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux pour leur montrer que de ce côté-là, au moins, je vais bien.

Enfin, j'arrive à recracher tellement d'eau que Maman s'en retrouve trempée de la tête aux pieds. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'elle me serre dans ses bras et qu'elle me couvre de baisers. Je crois que je lui ai fait peur.


	9. Jour 300

Partie I. 1 : Venue au monde

**J'espère que vous êtes remis de vos émotions de la semaine dernière. Notre bébé Legolas, lui, se porte plutôt bien.**

Chapitre 9 : Jour 300 (10 mois)

Après le jour où j'avais failli me noyer en essayant de nager, Maman ne me quittait presque plus des yeux et me demandait de toujours rester près d'elle. Moi, j'avais eu tellement peur que ça ne m'embêtait pas du tout. Mais bon, maintenant que beaucoup de jours ont passé je préfère oublier ce mauvais souvenir, et je crois que Maman aussi. Elle a repris ses activités habituelles : aller voir des gens, en recevoir dans notre tente, discuter avec des messagers comme Harandir, etc.

Elle est courageuse, Maman, de faire tant de choses. J'évite de la déranger et j'essaie de rester sage. De toute façon, comme il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres Elfes de mon âge, je joue souvent tout seul avec Doudou, et je ne fais pas trop de bruit. Bien sûr il y a Maître Rindil, Telith et Fidya que je vois souvent, mais j'aimerais bien avoir d'autres copains, aussi.

Surtout maintenant que la température est redevenue supportable. Il a fait tellement chaud ! Ça n'arrêtait pas d'empirer, tous les jours, c'était horrible ! Et depuis ma grosse bêtise, il n'était pas question de retourner à la rivière, même s'il y faisait plus frais. Je crois que le pire, c'est que quand mon lait a commencé à avoir un drôle de goût à cause de la chaleur. Là, j'ai vraiment été très malheureux. J'ai passé toute la journée à pleurer. Et en plus, pendant tout ce temps, mon corps n'arrêtait pas de se couvrir d'eau qui sentait mauvais.

Mais maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux. Telith a essayé de m'expliquer toute une histoire compliquée à propos de « saisons », de quelque chose qui s'appelle l'« était », ou je ne sais plus quoi, mais je n'ai pas trop compris. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant la Soleil est tiède comme j'aime, et que je ne veux plus jamais avoir trop chaud. C'est trop horrible !

Aujourd'hui j'ai passé la journée chez Fidya, qui m'a fait découvrir de nouvelles choses en me faisant goûter à des plats comme ceux que mange Maman, avec une cuillère et tout. C'est vrai que le lait chaud, c'est bon, mais je me demande à quoi ça servirait de se donner tant de mal pour avoir des dents, si c'était pour ne pas s'en servir. Alors Fidya m'a fait essayer les purées, les hachis et les bouillies. C'est très étrange, ces goûts nouveaux. C'est pas mal. Et puis en même temps, Fidya me parle des couleurs : bleu comme le ciel, orange comme les carottes, vert comme les feuilles ou la cape de Maman, rouge comme les petits fruits des bois ... J'aime bien ces fruits-là, d'ailleurs. À la fois ça pique et c'est tout doux. Bien plus amusant que le lait chaud, en fait.

Bref, je passe des heures très instructives avec Fidya. Telith n'est pas là, il accompagne Maman qui devait aller plus loin que d'habitude, aujourd'hui. Heureusement qu'elle m'a prévenu, parce que sinon ça m'inquiéterait de ne pas la voir revenir. La Soleil est déjà basse dans le ciel, elle va bientôt se coucher. Je me demande comment ferait Maman si elle n'était pas rentrée avant la nuit. Parce que je sais bien que la nuit on ne peut pas marcher, il fait trop sombre dehors. J'ai essayé une fois, mais j'ai trébuché au bout de trois pas. La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir. En même temps, il s'agit de Maman, et Maman c'est la meilleure.

Au moment où la Soleil commence à disparaître, je vois Fidya se lever et aller jusqu'à l'entrée de sa tente. C'est bizarre, ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

— Que qui y a, Fidya ?

— J'ai cru entendre de la musique, me répond-elle.

— C'est quoi, la musique ?

— Comment, Altesse, vous ignorez cela ?

Oh zut, j'ai honte. Il faudrait que je le sache ? J'ai peur que Fidya me gronde. Mais elle n'a pas l'air fâchée.

— La musique, Altesse, c'est un art. Les arts sont des moyens d'exprimer la beauté du monde, que ce soit par des dessins, par des mots, ou par des sons. Mais la musique, Altesse, c'est aussi une grande puissance créatrice. C'est la musique d'Eru et des Ainurs qui a créé le monde. Vous comprenez, Altesse ?

— Non. Mais j'aime bien.

C'est vrai, je suis absolument fasciné. J'adore quand Telith et Fidya essayent de m'expliquer des choses, même quand ils savent que je suis encore trop petit pour les comprendre. D'ailleurs, Fidya n'a pas du tout l'air exaspérée de voir que je ne comprends rien et elle me sourit. Elle revient vers moi, me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène dehors.

— Un jour, Altesse, vous comprendrez combien il est difficile d'expliquer certaines choses à une personne qui n'en a pas fait l'expérience. Maintenant taisons-nous, et écoutez bien. Voici ce qu'est la musique.

J'obéis et j'ouvre grand mes oreilles jusqu'aux pointes. Pendant quelques secondes, je n'entends rien de spécial, puis soudain les sons me parviennent. C'est une mélodie douce, et puis ... je ne saurais pas la décrire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Mais elle est très agréable, et je me sens frissonner en l'écoutant. Fidya avait raison, elle n'aurait jamais pu m'expliquer une sensation pareille. J'ai l'impression d'aller plus loin que tout ce que j'ai encore fait. Manger, parler, marcher, c'est très simple en fait. Mais la musique, c'est autre chose.

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir d'où elle vient. Car j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était autre chose que le chant des oiseaux que j'entends le matin. Un peu plus loin de nous, il y a une grande lumière. J'ai déjà vu ça il y a quelques jours : c'est un feu. Ça aussi, c'est extraordinaire, ces flammes qui jaillissent et qui volent. Autour du feu, il y a un groupe d'Elfes ; la plupart sont debout et certains chantent, d'autres sont assis et grattent les cordes d'étranges objets de bois. Je ne vois pas très bien ce que c'est, mais Fidya s'avance du groupe.

Je reconnais certains des faiseurs de musique, même si j'ai oublié leurs noms. Ils ont l'air complètement absorbés par leur _art_, comme dit Fidya. Oh oui, elle a raison, c'est vraiment beau. J'aimerais être capable de faire comme eux, d'oublier tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi et de me laisser emporter par cette musique. Mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment : je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser encore que j'ai chaud, près du feu, et un peu peur que Fidya ne me laisse tomber, et aussi que je commence à avoir faim. Peut-être que plus tard, j'arriverai mieux à apprécier tout ça.

Enfin pour le moment j'aime déjà beaucoup, et je sens que je pourrais passer la nuit entière ici, sans rien faire d'autre qu'écouter la musique. Près de Fidya et moi, je vois les autres Elfes contempler eux aussi le spectacle. Certains ont fermé les yeux, d'autres ont l'air perdus dans leurs pensées. Et puis voilà que tout à coup il y en a deux d'entre eux, un garçon et une fille je crois, qui se démarquent de notre groupe, vont devant le feu et commencent à ...

— Fidya, que qui font ?

— Ils dansent, Altesse, me murmure-t-elle en me faisant signe de me taire.

Ils dansent ? C'est quoi ça, la danse ? Je regarde les deux Elfes plus attentivement pour essayer de comprendre. Ils marchent. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ils s'agitent, ils se penchent, tournent, et sautent. Ils se regardent, se prennent les mains, remuent les bras. Peu à peu, je me rends compte que cette « danse » a quelque chose à voir avec la musique. Quand elle va plus doucement les danseurs ralentissent leurs mouvements, et quand elle accélère ils font pareil. Je trouve ça très beau. Je n'arrive plus à détacher mes yeux de cette danse.

D'autres Elfes ont rejoint les premiers, maintenant, et dansent tous ensembles. Oh ... J'aimerais les rejoindre. Je sais que je suis trop petit, et que ça serait dangereux, mais j'ai trop envie. Alors je me tortille pour glisser des bras de Fidya, qui me laisse aller par terre sans faire attention. Je crois que plus personne ne sait ce qu'il fait, ce soir. Je m'approche des danseurs et je reste debout sans trop savoir quoi faire. Comment est-ce qu'on danse ? Je finis par m'apercevoir que j'ai commencé à remuer doucement la tête sans m'en rendre compte. Je me laisse aller, je me balance, je ferme les yeux. Je ne pense plus à rien et je souris. C'est merveilleux, la musique.

Puis je sens que quelque chose change, qu'il y a moins de mouvement autour de moi, alors je rouvre les yeux. Et je suis stupéfié. Tous les danseurs se sont éloignés pour laisser place à quelqu'un d'autre. Une danseuse. Une merveilleuse danseuse.

Maman.

Comme elle est belle ! Aucun des autres Elfes ne dansait comme elle tout à l'heure, aucun n'arrivait à se point à se fondre dans la musique. Maman est vraiment fabuleuse. En plus, je m'aperçois qu'elle porte une robe rouge que je n'avais jamais vue, et qu'elle fait tourner et virevolter. Maman ressemble aux flammes du feu, elle danse avec elles. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau.

**Chers lecteurs, c'était le dernier chapitre de la partie I.1, celle où Legolas est bébé. Dans la prochaine partie, il aura déjà bien grandi et sera passé au stade de l'enfance. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi fidèles au rendez-vous. Merci énormément !**

**Lily Evans 2004**

**PS : Si quelqu'un, par un charmant hasard, avait envie de dessiner des illustrations pour cette fic, non seulement vous avez mon autorisation, mais aussi ma très sincère bénédiction ! À condition, bien sûr, de me laisser les voir. Alors surtout, ne vous privez pas.**


	10. 11 ans, jour 1

Partie I. 2 : 11 ans - Medrigor

**Premier chapitre de la partie I.2. : Legolas a onze ans, et son éducation se poursuit. Petite pensée pour Ely.  
Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir déjà passé le cap des 100 reviews. J'en suis très fière   
**

Chapitre 10 : Jour 1

C'est mon anniversaire ! Aujourd'hui, ça fait très exactement onze ans que je suis né. Enfin, d'après ce que Maman m'a dit, parce que moi je serais bien incapable de me rappeler le jour de ma naissance. Elles étaient longues, ces onze années, et bien remplies. Maintenant quand je croise des bébés dans notre camp, je me rend compte d'à quel point j'ai changé pendant ce temps.

Je ne suis pas encore très grand, je suis loin d'avoir fini ma croissance. Mais au moins je suis autonome : je marche seul sans que personne ne me porte, je mange seul sans que personne ne me nourrisse, je joue seul sans que personne ne me surveille. Depuis le temps, j'ai même appris à nager. Heureusement que je me débrouille mieux que ce jour où, quand j'étais encore tout petit, je me suis jeté dans une rivière pour essayer de nager comme un caneton et où j'ai failli me noyer. Ça, c'est Telith qui me l'a raconté. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment.

La seule chose dont je me souvienne dans ma toute petite enfance, c'est la voix de mon père. Son regard, aussi. C'est un peu perdu dans le flou de ma mémoire, mais je sais que j'ai connu mon père pendant quelques jours. Il n'est encore jamais revenu chez nous. Je sais que des messagers viennent régulièrement voir Maman pour lui apporter des nouvelles de Papa, même si ces dernières années ils se sont fait beaucoup plus rares. De temps en temps, je pose quelques questions à Maman mais elle me répond juste que Papa reviendra bientôt.

Bientôt ... ça fait onze ans qu'il doit revenir bientôt. Pour me consoler et ne pas ennuyer Maman, je pense à autre chose et je m'occupe ailleurs. D'abord, mon anniversaire ! J'aime beaucoup ce jour : déjà, il vient à la fin de l'été, et les plus fortes chaleurs ne sont plus que des souvenirs désagréables. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les journées d'été, mais de façon générale dans notre campement nous les supportons sans mal, surtout à mesure que les années passent. J'ai remarqué que plus les Elfes avancent dans la vie, et plus ils deviennent indifférents à ce genre de choses. Plus rien ne les fait souffrir. C'est une grande chance.

Et puis aussi, mon anniversaire, c'est le jour où on m'offre des cadeaux. J'en profite, parce que je crois que rapidement j'aurai vu passer tant d'années que ce jour d'anniversaire n'aura plus rien de particulier. En attendant, c'est encore une fête, et Telith et Fidya sont les premiers ce matin à venir me féliciter. Je les aime énormément, tous les deux. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai rarement passé un jour sans les voir. À ce que Maman m'a dit, ils sont nos Intendants personnels, à elle et moi : en somme, ils s'occupent de nous. Et ils le font très bien, ils sont très attentionnés.

Je ne peux pas dire que Fidya est ma deuxième Maman, parce que Maman est trop unique. Elle est tellement grande, belle et sage, tellement idéale, que je ne peux la comparer à personne d'autre. Fidya est une Elfe très douce, aux longs cheveux châtains, qui n'a pas dû voir passer beaucoup plus que deux millénaires. Quant à Telith, je pense que je le trouverais sombre si je ne le connaissais pas si bien. En réalité, il est facilement souriant et très dévoué. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses, sur la nature et les saisons par exemple.

Quand je ne suis pas avec eux, je passe du temps avec Maman dans notre tente, ou bien je me promène tout seul dans le campement et ses environs. Je connais bien la région, maintenant, mais comme il n'est vraiment pas prudent de s'éloigner seul de notre groupe, je ne vais jamais très loin. J'aime bien rester avec Maman : souvent, je la regarde coudre : une nouvelle cape, ou une robe, ou bien une tunique pour moi. Fidya l'accompagne parfois, et aussi d'autres Elfes moins connues : il y a par exemple Helia, dont le mari est un très bon musicien, Suwiel – la plus âgée du groupe – et sa fille Surian, et aussi Elythiel, et j'en oublie.

Au début elles m'intimidaient un peu, mais maintenant je les aime bien, et j'admire beaucoup les splendeurs qu'elles dessinent avec leurs aiguilles et leur fil. Je les écoute aussi discuter de leur vie, du campement, du temps, etc. Suwiel parle parfois avec Maman, parce que son mari Telorian est parti en même temps que Papa. C'était un ami de mon grand-père, le Roi Oropher. Mon grand-père que, lui non plus, je n'ai presque pas connu.

Mais pour en revenir à des sujets plus joyeux, Telith et Fidya arrivent chez nous ce matin pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je voudrais les inviter à prendre avec nous le premier repas de la journée, mais ça fait longtemps que Maman m'a expliqué que ça ne se faisait pas, et qu'ils refuseraient de toute façon. Je me lève pour les accueillir, et ils inclinent respectueusement la tête devant Maman et moi.

— Bonjour, Votre Majesté, dit Telith. Bonjour, Votre Altesse.

— Bonjour Telith, réponds Maman.

— Altesse, mon épouse et moi-même souhaitons que ce jour anniversaire de votre naissance vous soit heureux.

— Je vous en remercie, Telith, et vous aussi Fidya.

— En l'honneur de ce jour, nous vous avons apporté un présent, dit Fidya en s'avançant vers moi pour me tendre le cadeau.

Je la remercie avec un grand sourire, puis je dénoue les cordelettes du paquet fait de feuilles. À l'intérieur se trouve une charmante petite flûte, à ma taille, taillée dans une branche de beau bois clair. Ce joli cadeau me rappelle toutes les soirées que j'ai passé quand j'étais petit, dans les bras de Fidya, à écouter les musiciens du camp nous ravir du chant de leurs instruments.

— Elle est superbe, Fidya. Merci beaucoup.

— Telith l'a taillée lui-même, précise fièrement Fidya.

— Si vous le désirez, Altesse, je pourrais vous apprendre à en jouer.

Je lui souris en signe reconnaissance pendant que Maman se lève pour admirer l'objet.

— Ce serait une excellente idée, approuve-t-elle.

Je suis moi-même très enthousiaste en y pensant : je vais pouvoir jouer de la musique ! J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il n'y en avait jamais assez à mon goût. J'espère que je jouerai bien : une fois, j'avais essayé d'emprunter la flûte d'un musicien, mais les seuls sons que j'ai pu en sortir ont fait fuir tous les oiseaux.

Telith et Fidya restent encore un moment pour régler, comme tous les jours, quelques détails ménagers avec Maman, puis retournent chez eux. Maman, qui bien sûr m'avait souhaité un bon anniversaire dès mon réveil, me caresse gentiment les cheveux.

— Que feras-tu ce matin, mon Petit Prince ?

— Je pense que j'irai me baigner dans la rivière. Il fait encore assez chaud.

— Très bien, mais ne paresse pas trop. Et n'oublie pas de ne pas trop m'éloigner.

Je rassure Maman et je sors de notre tente. Dans le ciel, les restes de l'été éloignent tout nuage et je me réjouis d'avance à l'idée de ma baignade. Et conformément à ces prévisions, quand j'arrive à la rivière je me retrouve seul et tranquille, un vrai bonheur. Je passe dans l'eau un temps incalculable, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac me rappelle que l'heure du déjeuner approche et qu'il est temps que je retourne chez moi.

Là, en plus de Maman, je retrouve Maître Rindil. Je suis touché de voir qu'il a lui aussi pensé à mon anniversaire. Non pas qu'il soit habituellement occupé par une activité terrassante, puisqu'il est médecin. Les seules personnes dont il a vraiment à s'occuper sont les Elfes enceintes et leurs bébés, et depuis moi-même on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient été très nombreux dans notre campement. Enfin, je préfère renoncer à comprendre ce que Maître Rindil fait de ses journées.

Je suis juste content de le voir aujourd'hui.


	11. 11 ans, jour 2

Partie I. 2 : 11 ans – Medrigor

Chapitre 11 : Jour 2

J'ouvre un œil, puis aussitôt l'autre, et je me lève d'un bond en rejetant les couvertures de mon lit. Ah, j'aime le matin ! Même si aujourd'hui est le pire jour de l'année, puisque c'est celui qui est le plus éloigné de mon prochain anniversaire. Mais peu importe, je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux pour profiter de la lumière du jour qui vient de se lever. Maman dort encore, comme tous les matins. Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée, en ce moment, même si j'ignore pourquoi.

Pour ne pas la déranger, je fais le moins de bruit possible en quittant mon lit. Ça fait longtemps qu'un vrai lit a remplacé la coque de bois qui me servait de berceau. Une fois, Maman me l'a montré et je n'ai vraiment pas compris comment j'avais pu tenir dans quelque chose d'aussi petit. Il faut croire que moi aussi j'étais petit, et même encore plus que maintenant, alors que je ne suis vraiment pas grand. C'est à peine si j'arrive à hauteur de la taille de Maman, mais enfin j'y arrive quand même.

Et plus je grandis, plus j'ai faim en me réveillant ! Ce matin n'échappe pas à la règle et je me dirige sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au garde-manger. C'est là que Maman garde les plats que Fidya nous apporte, enfin ceux qu'on peut conserver. J'ouvre la porte du placard et j'inspire en souriant les parfums de fruits séchés. Normalement, je devrais attendre Maman pour prendre mon repas avec elle, mais j'ai vraiment trop faim. J'attrape un morceau de pain et une poire, puis je file hors de la tente.

J'aime bien grignoter dehors le matin, c'est très agréable de profiter du premier vent du jour. C'est un petit souffle frais et taquin, qui aime jouer et rivaliser de force avec nos grandes tentes blanches. Jusque là, il a toujours poliment admis sa défaite, comme il le fera encore aujourd'hui. Notre camp n'est pas une forteresse, mais il est implanté dans cette clairière depuis si longtemps que c'est comme si rien ne pourrait l'en déraciner. Pendant des années et des années, les Elfes ont amadoué les arbres et ont caressé la terre jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous permettent de nous établir parmi eux.

J'avale mon morceau de pain en quelques bouchées tout en me promenant entre les tentes. Je ne vois personne, mais je devine qu'il doit y avoir de l'agitation dans les foyers. Nous ne sommes pas particulièrement matinaux, mais il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de rester au lit toute la matinée alors que la Soleil, elle, est levée depuis longtemps. Bientôt, d'autres Elfes viendront me rejoindre dehors.

Je mords avidement dans ma poire en recrachant la peau au loin, et le jus du fruit me coule sur les joues et le menton. Délicieuse, cette poire ! Fidya nous en avait apporté tout un panier, hier soir, en dernier cadeau d'anniversaire. J'adore sentir les morceaux de fruit me fondre entre les dents, même si mes mains deviennent poisseuses de jus sucré. Il va falloir que je me lave, ce n'est pas bien de rester sale comme ça. Aucun Elfe ne le supporte. Je pourrais aller faire quelques ablutions à la rivière, mais l'idée d'aller aussi loin ne me dit rien.

Je décide donc de regagner ma tente et, en soulevant discrètement le tissu, je m'aperçois que Maman s'est finalement levée. Elle sourit en me voyant arriver. Comme elle est belle, ma Maman, avec ses cheveux resplendissants dans la lumière ! J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras, mais je me rappelle à temps que je suis couvert de jus de poire et je me retiens.

— Bonjour, Petit Prince, me dit-elle. Où étais-tu ce matin ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

— Je me promenais, Maman. Et maintenant, il faut que j'aille me laver un peu.

Dans un coin de chaque tente, il y a un baquet d'eau pour ce genre de besoins. Dans les autres tentes, les gens s'en servent aussi pour faire la cuisine, mais pas chez nous. Telith vient régulièrement prendre le baquet pour l'emporter à la rivière et nous rapporter de l'eau propre. Heureusement qu'il est là pour le faire, moi je ne pourrais pas porter ça, c'est trop lourd ! J'ai essayé une fois, j'ai presque réussi, mais le baquet m'est retombé sur le pied et ça m'a fait très mal.

Pour l'instant, je me contente de plonger mes mains dans l'eau et de les frotter avec le savon noir. Je mets même la tête sous l'eau pour laver le bas de mon visage qui est tout poisseux. C'est dommage, je devais avoir un bon goût de poire. Mais bon, mieux vaut se sentir tout propre ! Après m'être lavé, j'agite d'abord mes mains au-dessus du baquet pour les faire sécher, puis je me résigne à prendre le vieux chiffon de laine qui est accroché à côté.

Quand je me retourne, je vois Maman juste derrière moi qui me sourit et m'embrasse.

— Tu as les cheveux tout trempés, mon Petit Prince.

Tiens, c'est vrai ! J'ai du noyer quelques mèches sans faire attention, en me lavant. Il faut dire que mes cheveux deviennent longs maintenant, pas autant que ceux de Maman ou des autres Elfes, mais déjà assez pour me chatouiller le cou. Maman s'empare du chiffon de laine et essaie de sécher mes cheveux détrempés, mais le vieux tissu n'absorbe pas grand-chose et Maman finit par renoncer.

— Tant pis, ils finiront bien par sécher tous seuls, me dit-elle.

— D'accord, Maman. J'irai à la Soleil.

— C'est une bonne idée, Petit Prince. Tu pourrais aussi ...

Mais Maman s'interrompt au milieu de sa phrase et je la vois se retourner. Il y a un Elfe à l'entrée de notre tente qui, l'air indécis, semble hésiter à oser nous déranger. Je l'observe en fronçant les sourcils ; il m'intrigue avec ses vêtements sombres, couverts de poussière, et les étranges couteaux courbés qu'il porte attachés à la taille. Il a l'air tout à fait étranger au campement, je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu. Mais étrangement, on dirait que Maman le reconnaît : en le voyant, elle change d'expression et s'avance vers lui en tendant les bras.

— Harandir ! s'exclame Maman. Vous ici ?

— Bonjour, Majesté, répond l'Elfe d'un ton grave. Bonjour, Altesse, ajoute-t-il à mon adresse.

Mais il ne me regarde pas, et ses yeux restent fixés sur Maman.

— Entrez Harandir, je vous en prie, lui dit-elle. Asseyez-vous.

— Merci, Majesté.

— Êtes-vous porteur de nouvelles ?

Maman lui a à peine laissé le temps de s'installer et l'interroge déjà. Elle semble tout à coup nerveuse et inquiète ; il faut dire que Harandir n'a pas un air bien rassurant. Instinctivement, je reste à bonne distance d'eux et je les écoute en me faisant petit dans mon coin.

— Oui, Majesté. Tenez, ce pli vous est destiné.

Harandir prend à sa ceinture ce qui ressemble à une feuille de papier jaunie et froissée, et la tend à Maman. Maman déplie le papier ; on dirait une lettre, mais je n'arrive à rien lire de là où je suis. Je me contente de suivre les yeux de Maman qui parcourent hâtivement la feuille, et de m'inquiéter en voyant ses mains se crisper. Quand elle arrive au bout de la lettre, Maman est très pâle et a le regard vide. Elle regarde encore le message, puis baisse les bras et le laisse tomber. Un instant après, elle fond en larmes.

— Ô Elbereth ! s'exclame-t-elle. Par Eru, non ! Non, non, c'est impossible ...

Harandir reste impassible, mais je me mords les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que Maman a appris qui l'a mise dans un tel état ? C'est horrible, je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer comme ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la consoler. D'habitude, c'est toujours elle qui s'occupe de moi quand je vais pas bien. Je me sens très mal, je m'inquiète pour ma Maman. Il faut que j'aille la voir, faire quelque chose.

Je m'approche d'elle timidement, sans m'occuper d'Harandir. J'hésite un peu, puis je lui prends la main et je lui fais un bisou sur la joue.

— Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Maman étouffe un sanglot, puis tente d'essuyer de sa main libre les larmes sur son visage. Elle me regarde, et je vois que ses yeux sont rouges.

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Petit Prince.


	12. 11 ans, jour 3

Partie I. 2 : 11 ans – Medrigor

**Le retour des étoiles ! On va finir par croire que je les aime (pour plus de détails, lisez « Diamant de nuit » et « Lucy in the Sky »). **

Chapitre 12 : Jour 3

Pour une fois, je suis allé plus loin que d'habitude. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner du côté de la rivière, j'ai préféré aller de l'autre côté du campement. Là, je sais que les arbres ont des branches basses où je peux grimper facilement. J'y serai bien. Sous la tente, je n'en pouvais plus.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais trop de choses en tête. Maman pleurait tellement, tout à l'heure ... Pendant le reste de la journée, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était calmée, mais quand elle s'est couchée elle a recommencé. Puis, elle a finir par s'endormir. Moi je n'ai pas pu, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Je n'avais jamais été aussi déstabilisé qu'en voyant Maman pleurer. C'était vraiment un moment très pénible, j'ai détesté cette impression de ne pouvoir rien faire, de ne servir à rien.

Et puis, en plus du fait que je n'arrivais pas à consoler Maman, je ne savais même pas ce qui la rendait triste. Cette mystérieuse lettre ... Elle ne m'a pas laissé la lire, et elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il y était écrit. Des mauvaises nouvelles, je suppose, et probablement en rapport avec la guerre, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être. Je n'y connais rien, à cette guerre, je n'ai même pas vraiment compris ce que c'était. En fait, Maman m'inquiète plus les nouvelles qu'elle a reçues.

Je viens d'arriver au pied d'un bel arbre, grand et large, un arbre comme je les aime. Enfin de toute façon, j'aime tous les arbres. Je pose le pied sur le tronc et j'attrape une branche, puis j'essaie de me hisser à son niveau par la force de mes bras. C'est difficile. Il faut dire que des forces, j'en ai pas beaucoup. Mais comme la branche est encore assez basse, je parviens finalement à me jucher dessus. En faisant attention pour garder mon équilibre, j'appuie mon dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, puis je soupire de contentement. Les arbres, y a rien de mieux !

Surtout qu'en levant la tête, au-delà des branches touffues de l'arbre, j'aperçois quelques étoiles qui brillent encore. Comme elles sont belles ! Maman m'a appris qu'elles étaient l'œuvre de Varda la Sublime, celle dont la beauté est supérieure à ce qu'aucune langue ne pourra jamais exprimer. Et les étoiles sont à son image. Comme tous les Elfes avant moi, je suis ébloui et transporté par la céleste rosée des Arbres ...

Je soupire. Même devant les étoiles, parfaites, hautes et éternelles, mes pensées butent sur les soucis de ma petite vie. Je suis quand même mieux ici, sous le ciel, que dans mon lit, où je me suis retourné encore et encore pendant des heures avant d'oser quitter la tente à pas de loups. Aujourd'hui Maman a vraiment pleuré, mais je crois que ça faisait de longs jours qu'elle n'allait plus très bien. Souvent, quand elle croyait que je ne la regardais pas, je voyais qu'elle semblait triste et préoccupée.

De façon générale, même si de jour elle faisait tout pour paraître sincèrement heureuse, les soirées n'étaient plus très gaies ces derniers temps, lorsque nous n'étions plus que tous les deux sous la tente. Moi, je m'ennuyais. J'aurais préféré aller m'amuser, comme avant, quand les musiciens s'installaient près du grand feu au centre du campement et se mettaient à jouer. Je regardais les autres Elfes danser gracieusement autour de moi, et Maman était au milieu d'eux la plus belle. Parfois aussi, je les rejoignais. J'adore danser.

Mais on ne danse plus, maintenant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Une fois, Maman a essayé de m'expliquer, mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle disait que nous vivions « des temps difficiles », que « l'heure n'était pas à de tels amusements », et que peut-être, si on savait avoir la patience de les attendre, « des temps meilleurs » reviendraient. Quels temps, Maman ? Je ne veux pas attendre, moi ! C'est en ce moment que j'ai envie de m'amuser et de danser !

Ce soir-là, je crois que Maman s'est un peu fâchée de voir que je ne comprenais pas. Elle m'a dit que j'étais « capricieux », enfin ça non plus je n'ai pas trop saisi. À mon avis, elle avait tort de s'entêter. Tout serait plus simple si on voulait bien rallumer les feux et s'amuser un peu. Enfin bon. Moi, je suis bien tranquille dans mon arbre, et après tout tant pis pour les autres.

La prochaine fois que je viendrai ici, il faudra que je pense à emporter la flûte que Telith m'a offerte. Et puis aussi une feuille de papier, une plume, et de l'encre si c'est possible. Ou bien un petit morceau de charbon de bois. Comme ça, je pourrais dessiner un peu. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, dans la tente, mais il faudrait que je m'entraîne mieux pour arriver à quelque chose. Ici, éclairé par la lumière des étoiles, je serais très bien pour dessiner.

Et puis peut-être pour écrire un peu, aussi. Parfois, quand des Elfes viennent chez nous faire de la couture avec Maman, certaines récitent d'anciens poèmes. Suwiel, surtout, en connaît beaucoup. Je les trouve très beaux, même si je ne comprends pas toujours très bien de quoi ils parlent. C'est vrai, je ne connais pas grand-chose à tout ce qui s'est passé avant ma naissance. Déjà qu'il a fallu du temps pour que je me rende compte que le monde n'avait pas commencé avec moi !

Je préfère les poèmes sur la nature plutôt que ceux sur l'histoire. Ça me parle, c'est vraiment réel. Et puis j'en entends toujours de nouveaux, composés au fil des saisons par certains Elfes. Ça me donne l'impression que même moi, je pourrais en écrire, même si bien sûr je ne suis pas vraiment doué. En fait, j'ai déjà essayé d'en composer un mais bon, ce n'était pas très réussi. Si je me souviens bien, ça ressemblait à :

« Ma Maman, comme elle est belle

Elle est belle comme les étoiles ».

Rien de très flamboyant, en tout cas. Mais je ne sais pas, c'est un peu intimidant, aussi, d'écrire un poème. C'est comme si on s'appropriait le monde en lui donnant, avec des mots, la forme qu'on veut. Une création qui laissera à jamais derrière soi la vision qu'on a eu du monde. Ou alors c'est peut-être juste moi qui me pose trop de questions.

L'idée me vient que peut-être, avec un poème, je pourrais dire à ma Maman ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire avec des mots de d'habitude, quelque chose qui pourrait la consoler. Lui rappeler que je l'aime très fort, même si je ne comprends pas toujours ce qui est important pour elle, et que en dehors de ça il ne peut rien arriver de triste ni de mal. Je sais qu'elle attend toujours des nouvelles de Papa, mais Papa est parti, on ne peut rien y faire.

Finalement, je décide d'essayer de commencer à inventer le poème dans ma tête, en espérant que quand j'aurais l'occasion de l'écrire je n'aurais pas encore tout oublié, puis je le donnerais à Maman. Et tant pis si les vers sont bancals et les rimes difformes. Je promène mon regard tout autour de moi et, contemplant la forêt où la nuit commence à pâlir, je compose. Il faut que mon poème soit assez long pour dire l'essentiel, et en même temps assez court pour que je puisse le retenir. Ça et là, je retravaille mes idées pour leur donner meilleure forme, même si je sais que le résultat ne sera pas fameux. Enfin.

Je poursuis mon petit essai d'art jusqu'à ce que l'aurore pointe à l'horizon, puis je m'avise que Maman risque de s'inquiéter en voyant que je suis sorti et que mon lit est froid. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de l'ennuyer ! Prudemment, je fais passer mes deux jambes du même côté de la branche d'arbre puis, tout en me retenant un peu de mes mains, je saute à terre. Le choc est un peu surprenant, mais pas vraiment douloureux.

Une fois redescendu, je me hâte pour retrouver le chemin du campement. Je pense que je me suis fais du souci pour rien : il semble que personne n'est encore réveillé, dans les tentes. Et effectivement, quand j'arrive chez moi, je me rends aussitôt compte que Maman dort encore. C'est parfait. Furtivement, je vais piller dans sa réserve une petite feuille de papier, et j'attrape une plume. Puis je dépose dans un petit bol un morceau desséché de terre noire qui, une fois que j'aurais ajouté de l'eau, me servira d'encre.

Armé de mon butin, je regagne mon lit en prenant garde de toujours rester silencieux. J'étale le papier sur mon matelas de feuilles et je commence à écrire, prêtant l'oreille. Et juste au moment où je m'apprête à écrire la dernière ligne, j'entends Maman s'agiter dans son lit. Immédiatement, je cache le bol d'encre et le reste du matériel sous mon lit et je me blottis sous mes draps en faisant semblant de dormir. Quant à Maman, je l'entends se lever et je devine qu'elle s'approche de moi pour surveiller mon sommeil. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, elle sort de la tente pour une tournée matinale.

À ce moment je me dégage des draps et, reprenant mes affaires, j'achève d'écrire mon poème. Voilà. Il est prêt pour ma Maman. La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de me lever, et d'aller cacher le papier dans son lit. Elle le trouvera tout à l'heure.

« Ô douce Maman,

Princesse en majesté,

De Varda tu as la beauté.

Dans tes cheveux de Soleil

Et dans tes yeux d'étoiles,

Je trouve tout le bonheur des rêves.

Chante, Maman, et danse !

Ne sois pas en peine !

Que le jour, tes sourires nous enchantent

Et que les nuits, tu sois sereine,

Car le malheur ne peut pas t'atteindre.

Pour toujours il t'aime,

Ton Petit Prince. »


	13. 11 ans, jour 7

Partie I. 2 : 11 ans – Medrigor

**Nous arrivons au fatidique chapitre 13, où enfin je vais vous parler de ce Medrigor dont le nom hante mon titre de partie depuis quelques semaines !**

Chapitre 13 : Jour 7

Maman a beaucoup aimé mon poème, l'autre jour. Elle a eu du mal à déchiffrer mon écriture hasardeuse, donc j'ai fini par le lui lire en rougissant, et après elle m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant que j'étais le plus merveilleux Petit Prince qu'elle aurait pu espérer. À la fin, on était tous les deux assez émus, mais on s'est séparés en riant. Et j'ai l'impression que mon idée a plutôt bien marché : Maman a l'air plus heureuse, ces jours-ci. Enfin, je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne fait pas seulement semblant pour me faire plaisir.

Pour l'instant, nous sommes tous les deux dans notre tente et je m'essaie à la flûte pendant que Maman brode pensivement une belle cape bleue. Fidya est déjà venue nous apporter le premier repas du jour ; elle est restée quelques instants pour parler avec Maman de l'orage qui s'est abattu hier sur le campement, puis elle est repartie. C'était extraordinaire, cet orage. Un des plus forts que j'aie jamais vus. Même qu'au début, j'avais un peu peur, enfin après j'ai arrêté de me cacher dans mon lit parce que je voyais bien que Maman, elle, ne montrait aucune crainte. En tous cas, je n'aurais pas aimé être dehors à ce moment-là.

Tiens, encore une fausse note. Il faudra que Telith revienne à la maison bientôt pour m'apprendre à jouer mieux que ça de la flûte. Maman ne fait aucun commentaire, mais je la vois bien froncer les sourcils de temps en temps. C'est sûr que je n'ai pas le niveau des autres musiciens du campement, qui ont eu toute leur longue vie pour devenir des virtuoses. Mais vous verrez, un de ces jours je serai le meilleur !

En attendant, je repose ma flûte pour arrêter le sacrilège, et je vais fouiller un peu dans les placards. Voyons ... Il y a des piles de tissus et de vêtements confectionnés par Maman et les autres couturières, un grand nombre de vieux parchemins officiels auxquels je n'ai pas le droit de toucher, la réserve de plumes de Maman, etc. Sans oublier les provisions de nourriture, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire, avec tout ça ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais bon.

Finalement, je ne prends rien et je vais m'asseoir à côté de Maman pour la regarder tirer l'aiguille. J'ai vu beaucoup d'Elfes coudre, broder ou tricoter, et je peux affirmer que Maman, comme d'habitude, est la meilleure (ça doit être de famille). Quand elle travaille, ses gestes sont les plus précis et les plus gracieux, et bien entendu personne n'a de tissus aussi délicats que ceux qu'elle a cousus. Parfois, je me demande un peu comment Maman ne se lasse pas d'être aussi parfaite.

Je lui souris, et elle quitte sa broderie des yeux pour me regarder en me rendant mon sourire. Puis son regard se déplace sur la gauche et, tout à coup, elle ouvre grand les yeux. Elle se redresse brusquement sans faire attention à son ouvrage et s'exclame joyeusement :

— Medrigor !

Je me retourne pour voir qui porte ce nom. Un Elfe se tient à l'entrée de la tente ; il est grand, plus grand que la plupart de ceux que je connais, et sa peau est légèrement plus sombre. Il a les cheveux noirs, ce que je n'avais encore jamais vu, et ses yeux, à l'inverse, sont très clairs. Derrière lui, à l'extérieur, je distingue la forme d'un cheval à la robe brune. Medrigor, avec un sourire qui laisse voir ses dents très blanches, s'avance vers Maman et met respectueusement un genou en terre.

— Vous êtes donc enfin revenu ! dit Maman.

— Oui, Majesté. Il était temps pour moi de retrouver le lieu de mes origines et la demeure de mes souverains.

Medrigor, comme je m'y attendais, a la voix grave. Sur un geste de Maman, il se relève et nous domine de sa hauteur. Fasciné par cet être étrange, je m'approche de Maman.

— Vous ne sauriez imaginer à quel point votre retour me réjouit, Medrigor, dit-elle. Mais voyez, ajoute-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule, voici notre Petit Prince que vous ne connaissiez pas encore.

Medrigor s'incline devant moi, qui ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je dois lui dire bonjour ?

— Je vous salue, Altesse, me dit Medrigor. Je suis heureux de voir enfin le premier descendant de cette fière lignée qui est la vôtre.

— Je vous remercie, Medrigor, dis-je en bredouillant.

Je suis beaucoup trop impressionné pour prononcer quoi que ce soit d'intelligent, mais Maman vient à mon secours et prend la situation en main.

— Votre périple a dû être long et épuisant, Medrigor. Venez donc vous asseoir à mes côtés. Quant à toi, Legolas, je te prie d'aller trouver Telith et Fidya et de leur demander de venir. Veille à ce qu'ils emportent une collation.

— Oui, Maman.

Je suis soulagé de ne plus rester raide comme un piquet, et je file hors de la tente pour obéir à Maman, en jetant au passage un regard curieux au cheval qui attend. Je ne connais rien de ce Medrigor, mais sa venue me ravit. Au moins, il n'est pas comme Harandir, cet oiseau noir qui nous porte toujours des nouvelles inquiétantes. Au contraire, cette fois Maman a l'air vraiment heureuse et enjouée. Si Medrigor revient de voyage, ses récits nous changeront les idées. Je me fais la réflexion que si Medrigor vient d'arriver, il devait être sur la route hier, sous l'orage. Le pauvre !

En tout cas, son nom a l'air d'être magique : dès que je le prononce, le visage de Telith s'éclaire tout à coup et Fidya bat des mains. Ils m'expliquent que Medrigor est un Elfe très aimé au campement, bien qu'il ait l'habitude de partir régulièrement pour de longs voyages. Il en est toujours revenu, chargé de souvenirs et d'un parfum de mystère.

Telith et Fidya s'empressent de préparer ce que Maman a demandé, après quoi nous repartons à la tente. Quand j'y entre, je vois avec plaisir que Maman sourit toujours autant. Elle est assise dans un grand fauteuil, Medrigor est en face d'elle et ils discutent. Quand nous entrons, Medrigor se lève pour saluer Telith et Fidya, qui lui rendent chaleureusement ses embrassades. Ensuite, Telith apporte deux coupes que Fidya remplit de vin, et Telith les tend à Maman et Medrigor. Moi, je ne bois rien mais je m'empresse de dévaliser la provision de fruits que Fidya a emporté.

Finalement, Medrigor reste avec nous toute la matinée, à discuter avec Maman pendant que Telith s'occupe de son cheval et que Fidya fait des allées et venues dans le campement pour répandre la nouvelle de son retour. La famille de Medrigor va bientôt accourir avec hâte pour le revoir. Ça m'ennuie un peu, je préférerais qu'on reste seuls avec lui à écouter ses histoires. À vrai dire, j'ai rapidement perdu le fil du récit, auquel je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. « Rohirrim », « Minas Anor », « Khazad-dûm », j'avoue que ces noms me sont inconnus. Mais on peut dire qu'ils sonnent bien et, blotti dans mon petit fauteuil, je crois que je pourrais passer des siècles à écouter la voix grave et douce de Medrigor.

Cela dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Medrigor finit par se lever. Maman, qui s'était elle aussi laissée envoûter par ses paroles, se lève à son tour et, serrant les mains de Medrigor dans les siennes, lui fait promettre de revenir aussitôt que possible. Medrigor, très respectueusement, lui donne sa parole et s'incline ensuite devant chacun de nous deux. Nous le suivons jusqu'à la sortie de la tente.

Là, sa famille l'attend. Ce sont des Elfes du campement que je connais un peu : Medrilas, ce grand Elfe aux yeux bleus, ce doit être son père. D'un geste discret, Maman me désigne aussi la tante de Medrigor, Ewirathiel, et le fils de celle-ci, Hanimbor. Tous partagent plus ou moins les mêmes traits : les deux cousins Medrigor et Hanimbor ont le même nez, mais ses cheveux noirs, je devine que Medrigor les tenait de sa mère car les trois autres sont blonds ou châtains. À propos, sa mère semble absente. C'est étrange. Je me demande où elle est.

Medrigor se retourne une dernière fois pour nous sourire, puis s'éloigne avec sa famille. Maman et moi rentrons chez nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Que penses-tu de Medrigor ? me demande Maman.

— Je crois qu'il est bien, dis-je aussitôt.

— Bien ? Que veux-tu dire ?

— Il a l'air gentil.

— Certainement, il l'est.

— Mais j'aurais bien aimé comprendre de quoi il parlait. Le Gondir, tout ça.

— Le Gondor, me corrige Maman.

Elle s'assoit et me regarde en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

— C'est vrai, dit-elle, tu n'as pas beaucoup de connaissances. Bien sûr, tu es encore jeune, mais nous autres Elfes apprenons à tout âge. Il faudrait que quelqu'un se charge de t'enseigner ce qu'est concrètement la Terre du Milieu.

— Tu ne pourrais pas le faire ? Ou peut-être Telith ?

— Non, mon Petit Prince, répond Maman en secouant la tête. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de ton instruction, et non de ton éducation. Et Telith n'aurait pas le temps de se dévouer à cette fonction.

— Qui donc, alors ?

Maman me sourit comme si la réponse était évidente. Je pense un moment à Maître Rindil, notre médecin, mais je pense que Maman me ferait la même réponse pour lui que pour Telith. Je réfléchis. Parmi les Elfes de mon entourage, qui serait assez cultivé et disponible pour assurer cette tâche ? Ça me tient à cœur, il faudrait quelqu'un de vraiment ... bien.

— Est-ce que Medrigor serait d'accord ?

— Nous le lui demanderons quand il reviendra, répond Maman en souriant.

Medrigor, ça serait formidable ! Oh oui, ce serait une grande chance pour moi s'il acceptait ! Il pourrait m'apprendre des tas de choses, et même tout ce qui peut s'apprendre sur la Terre du Milieu. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, tous les deux.

**Le concours du meilleur dessin de Medrigor est ouvert !**


	14. 11 ans, jour 15

Partie I. 2 : 11 ans – Medrigor

**J'espère que Medrigor vous a plu, la dernière fois, et que vous serez heureux de le retrouver aujourd'hui. Il a des airs de Merry, dans ce chapitre. Quant à notre petit Legolas, lisez donc ce qu'il pense de tout ça. **

Chapitre 14 : Jour 15

Voilà déjà une semaine que Medrigor est parmi nous, et je l'adore ! Le lendemain du jour où il est arrivé, Maman l'a fait venir dans notre tente pour lui demander de devenir mon précepteur. Il a d'abord été surpris, et il a dit qu'il était très flatté qu'elle lui fasse cette proposition. Finalement, il a accepté. Heureusement ! Maintenant, on passe toutes nos journées ensembles, c'est génial.

Il m'emmène partout et il essaie de m'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait : ça fait beaucoup ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un Elfe pouvait savoir tant de choses, mais il m'a détrompé et m'a dit que c'était courant. J'espère que moi aussi, un jour, je serai aussi cultivé que Medrigor. En tout cas, s'il continue de s'occuper de moi comme ça, je suis sûr de faire beaucoup de progrès.

Je pense ne pas mentir en disant que depuis que Medrigor est arrivé, ma vie a changé. Pour commencer, il est là, et pour moi qui ai l'habitude de voir chaque jour les mêmes personnes, ça fait un grand changement. Je n'avais encore jamais passé autant de temps seul avec quelqu'un qui n'est ni Maman, ni Fidya, ni Telith. En fait, depuis une semaine je les vois beaucoup moins, tous les trois, vu que Medrigor vient me chercher tôt le matin et ne me ramène à la tente que le soir.

C'est étonnant de voir à quel point il est disponible pour s'occuper de moi. Comme il est tout le temps avec moi, il ne voit pas plus sa famille que je ne vois Maman, sans parler des autres personnes dans le campement. Pourtant, il vient à peine de rentrer d'une décennie d'absence ! Je ne comprends pas comment il le supporte, surtout que personne ne le lui a imposé. Je crois même que quand Maman lui a demandé ses services, elle pensait qu'on passerait tout au plus une heure ou deux ensemble chaque jour. Elle a dû être la première surprise de ce changement de programme.

Mais Medrigor assure que la situation lui convient très bien comme elle est. Il m'a expliqué que justement, il n'avait jamais aimé rester inactif, ce qui l'avait poussé à partir si souvent en voyage. Même si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait probablement passé la journée hors de sa tente, ne retrouvant les siens que pour passer avec eux une soirée tranquille. Et il dit que pour être vraiment un bon professeur, il faut accompagner son élève en toutes circonstances pour réagir à toutes ses questions.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis le dernier à me plaindre de passer tant de temps avec lui. Ç'aurait peut-être été différent si, pour être mon précepteur, Maman avait désigné un Elfe grave et sérieux qui m'aurait assommé avec ses longs discours. Mais Medrigor, c'est tout le contraire : c'est mon copain. Mon meilleur copain ! Bon, d'accord, mon seul copain. Ce que je veux dire c'est que non seulement il est génial, mais en plus on s'entend très, très bien.

Ça a surpris tout le monde, d'ailleurs, et moi le premier. Je suis habitué à voir les autres grands Elfes du campement me traiter avec le respect qu'ils doivent au Petit Prince, mais sans jamais oublier que je ne suis qu'un petit bout d'Elfe d'à peine onze ans et haut comme trois pommes. Medrigor, au contraire, ne m'a jamais considéré comme ça. Quand il m'instruit, il s'efforce de bien me faire comprendre ce qu'il me dit, et en même temps il me fait réfléchir, il m'aide à découvrir moi-même les réponses à mes questions plutôt que de les avaler bêtement. Il me permet d'apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul.

On dirait qu'il trouve parfaitement naturel que lui, jeune Elfe d'un ou deux millénaires mais déjà adulte et expérimenté, ait pour ami la jeune pousse que je suis au lieu de passer du temps avec des Elfes de son âge. En fait, j'ai l'impression que même si tout le monde au campement l'aime beaucoup et l'admire pour ses connaissances, ses longues absences ont peut-être fini par faire de lui un étranger dans sa propre famille. Bien sûr, nombreux sont les Elfes qui partent étudier le monde, mais je crois que certains pensent que Medrigor est allé un peu trop loin.

Moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, ça me fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête. De toute façon, je ne l'avais jamais connu avant, donc je suis incapable de dire s'il a changé en bien ou en mal. Je me contente de rester béat d'admiration quand il me parle des paysages exotiques qu'il a vus, ou des gens étranges qu'il a rencontrés, et d'éclater de rire quand il me raconte ses anecdotes de voyage. Une fois, par exemple, il passait à cheval le gué d'un fleuve tumultueux, quand un poisson gigantesque et bleu a surgi et a sauté vers lui, et l'a jeté à l'eau, et son cheval s'est enfui, et il a dû se raccrocher à une poignée de roseaux, et ...

C'était plus drôle quand c'était lui qui racontait.

Enfin voilà, Medrigor est un Elfe exceptionnel. Ce matin, en le voyant arriver avec Miran, son beau cheval brun, je me dis que j'ai quand même beaucoup de chance. Miran trotte sur le petit chemin de terre qui conduit à notre tente, puis s'arrête devant moi et laisse descendre son cavalier. Medrigor m'adresse le large sourire qui lui est familier tout en inclinant la tête devant moi, et devant Maman qui est venue nous rejoindre. Debout derrière moi, elle m'entoure de ses bras et je lève les yeux pour lui sourire.

— Je vous salue, Majesté. Bonjour, Altesse.

— Je vous souhaite moi aussi le bonjour, Medrigor, répond Maman. Comment vous portez-vous, ce matin ?

— On ne peut mieux, Majesté. La Soleil est douce et l'air embaume encore l'odeur de la nuit. J'espère que vous appréciez autant que moi ce beau temps.

— Soyez assuré que je m'en réjouis. Où donc emmènerez-vous mon fils, aujourd'hui ? Aussi loin de moi que les jours précédents ? demande Maman d'un ton amusé.

— Majesté, si je conduis le Petit Prince loin de son foyer, c'est d'abord pour lui faire apprécier tout le prix de son retour, soyez-en certaine. Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui nous irions en direction du Nord-Ouest, là où les beaux arbres de la forêt bordent le chemin.

— C'est une bonne idée, l'étude de la forêt où il vit est essentielle pour un Elfe. Allez donc, Medrigor, et vous aussi mon Petit Prince.

Maman me libère de ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front, puis je rejoins Medrigor et nous nous éloignons. Nous laissons Miran à la porte de la tente sans crainte pour lui : dans un instant, Telith va venir s'occuper de ce beau cheval, comme il l'a fait tous les jours depuis une semaine. C'est vrai qu'il fait très beau aujourd'hui, même si la température matinale est un peu fraîche. J'inspire l'air à pleins poumons, puis je surprends le regard amical de Medrigor qui a tourné la tête vers moi et me sourit.

— Et vous Altesse, allez-vous bien aujourd'hui ?

— Bien sûr, Medrigor. Comme toujours quand je pars avec vous.

— Vos paroles m'honorent, Altesse, et j'espère être digne de l'estime dans laquelle vous me tenez.

— Qu'allons nous faire dans la forêt ?

— Je vais vous parler de la faune et de la flore qui sont particulières à ces bois.

Depuis trois jours, je sais que la faune c'est les animaux et la flore c'est les plantes. Comme c'est excitant de se sentir savant ! Medrigor continue de me décrire ce que nous allons voir. Je l'écoute, fasciné comme toujours par ses paroles, pendant que nous parcourons le chemin qui mène au cœur de la forêt.

— Vous allez comprendre, Altesse, qu'une forêt est un véritable petit monde, et qu'elle est aussi absolument essentielle aux peuples, tels que le nôtre, qui vivent autour d'elle. C'est un merveilleux enchevêtrement de relations entre les éléments de la nature : la vie des arbres y est liée à celle des bêtes, et inversement. Vous verrez, c'est passionnant.

Nous continuons le chemin en silence et, peu à peu, nous laissons la clairière du campement derrière nous pour nous plonger dans la forêt. Bientôt, nous ne sommes plus entourés que par les immenses chênes et les regards curieux des oiseaux. Je suis bien entendu déjà venu plusieurs fois ici et je suis familier des lieux. Je regarde tout autour de moi et mes yeux rencontrent tant d'harmonie qu'ils ne savent pas où se poser. Sur les rayons du soleil qui traversent le vert tendre des feuilles? Sur les remous et les terriers qui parsèment la riche terre du sol ? Sur les troncs élancés, les braves petits arbustes, les rongeurs qui détalent vivement ? Je me tourne vers Medrigor pour entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

— Asseyons-nous par terre, Altesse, si vous le voulez bien. Nous serons plus à l'aise.

— Oui, d'accord, dis-je en suivant son conseil.

Medrigor s'adosse à un tronc d'arbre et je m'assois sur une vieille souche qui lui fait face. Comme ça, je suis presque à sa hauteur. En faisant attention à garder mon dos bien droit comme Maman me l'a appris, j'ouvre grand mes oreilles.

— Regardez autour de vous, Altesse. Que voyez-vous ?

— Eh bien ... La forêt.

— Comment la voyez-vous ?

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Pour vous, la forêt est-elle comme un tout, un seul bloc indivisible, ou bien plusieurs niveaux superposés ?

— Je ne sais pas trop ... j'aurais du mal à distinguer des niveaux, je crois. Tout est mélangé.

Medrigor hoche la tête, intégrant ma remarque à la suite de la leçon.

— La plupart des Elfes qui se sont consacrés à l'étude de la forêt se sont accordés pour lui déterminer une double structure, c'est-à-dire une double organisation. De haut en bas, d'abord, il y a plusieurs étages : le premier, celui des racines, est souterrain, puis vient l'étage des mousses, comme ceci.

Tout en continuant à parler, Medrigor décolle un petit morceau de mousse verte du pied de l'arbre et me le tend.

— Au dessus des mousses viennent les herbes, qui peuvent parfois atteindre la taille de l'étage suivant, celui des arbustes. Enfin, tout en haut se trouvent les arbres. Dans la forêt, rien ne leur est supérieur. Cependant tous les étages ont leur utilité et participent équitablement à l'équilibre de la forêt. Comprenez-vous, Altesse ?

— Oui, je crois.

— Il serait aussi insensé de prétendre que les mousses ont moins de valeur que les arbres, que de dire que vos pieds sont moins utiles que votre cou. Certes, ces éléments sont différents, mais non inégaux.

— D'accord.

— Je poursuis. La forêt est généreuse pour les Elfes. Elle nous fournit le bois qui nous chauffe, et qui édifie nos demeures. Nous pouvons ramollir et sécher des fibres végétales pour fabriquer du papier. La forêt nous nourrit également : de racines, de champignons ou de fruits, bien sûr, mais aussi de gibier. Ces dons sont purement gratuits, il convient donc de les respecter et de ne pas en abuser. Enfin, dans la forêt poussent des plantes aux vertus merveilleuses, souvent curatives.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Cela veut dire que certaines plantes ont le pouvoir de soigner les maux et les maladies des peuples.

— Les maladies ? C'est quoi ?

— Comment, Altesse, on ne vous en a rien dit ?

— Non ... Enfin, je ne crois pas.

— Rassurez-vous, il est normal que cela vous soit étranger, car les Elfes ont reçu la grâce d'en être épargnés.

— Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que ça existe ?

— Eh bien Altesse, parce que les maladies frappent les Hommes, bien entendu.

— Les quoi ?

Medrigor se fige tout à coup et ses yeux s'arrondissent. Il a l'air tout à fait surpris, et même abasourdi.

— Certainement, Altesse, vous savez ce que sont les Hommes ?

— Non, dis-je d'un air penaud.

— Comment ? Personne ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

Je reste silencieux. J'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose de très important. Medrigor inspire profondément et ferme les yeux.

— Excusez-moi, Altesse. Il est de mon devoir de vous instruire immédiatement à ce sujet. Nous reporterons à un autre jour l'étude de la forêt.

**Merci de laisser quelques reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir !**


	15. 11 ans, jour 30

Partie I. 2 : 11 ans – Medrigor

**Anecdote du jour : toute la description qui va suivre aura été écrite en regardant la couverture du **_**Retour du Roi**_**, où figure une photo d'Aragorn. Cela dit, croyez bien que dans les lignes qui vont suivre, ce sera Legolas qui s'exprimera, pas moi.**

**Bref, pour aujourd'hui ce sera cours d'histoire, tout © J.R.R. Tolkien bien évidemment (pour plus d'informations, lisez le **_**Silmarilion)**_

Chapitre 15 : Jour 30 (1 mois)  


Medrigor a passé plusieurs jours à me parler des Hommes, ces créatures étranges, ces êtres bizarres qu'il a eu l'occasion de rencontrer à plusieurs reprises au cours de ses voyages. Ainsi, j'ai appris que les Hommes sont des personnes douées de la conscience, de la parole et – semble-t-il – de l'intelligence, relativement semblables dans leur apparence à nous autres Elfes. Ils ont comme nous deux bras et deux jambes, et sont généralement de taille haute, contrairement aux Nains (ceux-là, Maman et Telith m'en ont déjà touché quelques mots).

Mais la ressemblance, je crois, s'arrête là. Si les corps des Hommes n'ont pas grand-chose à se reprocher, leurs visages sont généralement assez laids : ils sont surtout enlaidis par des cheveux, parfois courts et souvent sales, qui leur poussent jusque sur les joues et le menton. Voilà quelque chose de bien insolite. De plus, leurs oreilles sont rondes. En tout cas si j'en crois les descriptions de Medrigor, les femmes des Hommes sont bien à plaindre, surtout qu'elles-mêmes n'ont, paraît-il, rien de très repoussant. C'est à se demander pourquoi elles n'épousent pas toutes des Elfes.

Cependant je crois que ce dernier mystère peut s'expliquer facilement par la plus incroyable caractéristique des Hommes : ils sont « mortels ». À vrai dire, je n'ai à peu près rien compris aux explications de Telith sur ce sujet. En résumé, il semble qu'au bout d'à peine quelques dizaines d'années, arrive pour chaque Homme un jour où il tombe fatalement endormi et ne se réveille jamais. Comment et pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Renonçant pour le moment à me faire comprendre tout cela, Medrigor a finalement résolu de me faire découvrir les Hommes à travers les récits de ses propres expériences au milieu d'eux. Je dois avouer que c'est assez fascinant, et j'admire les Hommes pour leur courage. Car il faut réellement en avoir pour se construire une vie tout en sachant qu'elle risque à chaque instant de prendre fin. À moins qu'il s'agisse d'un fol aveuglement.

— Et c'est ainsi, racontait Medrigor, que j'ai finalement décidé de quitter les plaines désertes et saccagées du Minhiriath pour retourner aux belles forêts de la Grande Forêt Verte.

Pour une fois, ces histoires me passionnent moins que d'habitude : je suis trop préoccupé par les questions que je me pose aux sujets des Hommes depuis que Medrigor m'a parlé d'eux. Mon précepteur s'aperçoit de mon agitation.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Altesse ? Voulez-vous que nous prenions un moment de pause ?

— Non, merci Medrigor. Je me demandais ... Voyez-vous, je ne comprends pas ... Enfin, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi y a-t-il des Hommes, Medrigor ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas que des Elfes ?

— Voilà d'intéressantes questions, Altesse. Mais d'abord, laissez-moi vous répondre par une autre : pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas que des Hommes ? Ou bien que des Nains ?

Je suis interloqué par cette question dont la réponse est si évidente.

— Parce que nous sommes meilleurs !

— Vraiment ? Comment justifiez-vous cette affirmation ?

— Eh bien, c'est simple : nous sommes plus beaux, plus grands, plus intelligents ... Les Hommes sont des êtres sales et peu soigneux, ils se laissent gouverner par leurs appétits matériels. Ils n'accordent pas assez de prix aux choses essentielles. Sans parler des Nains ! Voyons, Medrigor, c'est vous-même qui m'avez appris tout ça.

— Peut-être, peut-être ... Je ne saurais dire que vous avez tort, Altesse. Cependant vous n'avez pas encore assez de connaissances et d'expérience pour bien appréhender la question. Ce n'est pas un reproche que je vous fais là, mais un encouragement et un conseil : à l'avenir, Altesse, prenez garde de prononcer un jugement trop hâtif. Attendez pour vous exprimer d'être sûr de maîtriser tous les éléments du problème.

— D'accord, mais j'ai raison !

Medrigor sourit devant ma jeune ardeur à défendre mes opinions.

— Laissez-moi illustrer ma pensée, Altesse, vous y verrez plus clair. Vous avez dit que les Hommes avaient ... disons, des pensées trop basses, trop matérielles. N'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Considérons deux défauts que peut entraîner ce genre d'esprits : la cupidité et la violence. A priori, selon votre pensée, les Elfes ne peuvent être touchés par ces vices.

— Non, bien sûr que non, ils sont indifférents à ces choses.

— Bien. Ecoutez à présent cette histoire : il y a fort, fort longtemps vivait un Elfe qui était considéré comme le plus intelligent et le plus habile qui existât. Cet Elfe magnifique s'appelait Fëanor. Il était célèbre pour sa maîtrise des techniques de forge et créa trois splendides joyaux, les trois Silmarils, dont la beauté surpassait celle de toutes les autres créations.

— Je ne vois là qu'une nouvelle preuve de la supériorité des Elfes.

— Eh bien, Altesse, je regrette de devoir vous détromper. Apprenez que, ayant perdu ces Silmarils et désirant plus que tout les retrouver, Fëanor entraîna de nombreux autres Elfes à massacrer leurs frères qui leur refusaient des embarcations, et à abandonner dans une plaine glacée ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour le suivre. Avec ses fils, il prêta un terrible Serment et promit de poursuivre éternellement quiconque posséderait l'un des Silmarils. Ce Serment les mena tous au crime et à la mort. Quant aux Silmarils, ils furent à jamais perdus.

Je reste bouche bée. Quelle affreuse histoire ! Comment des Elfes, et surtout ce Fëanor qui semblait si brillant, ont-ils pu s'égarer à ce point sur la voie de la folie ?

— Je le reconnais, Medrigor. Ces Elfes ne valaient pas mieux que des Hommes.

— D'autant plus, Altesse, que les Hommes sont eux aussi tout à fait capables de belles et nobles actions. Je vous conterai un jour l'histoire de Beren. Pour l'heure, ne condamnez pas trop durement Fëanor et ses fils. Certes, ils ont été grandement coupables, mais en cela soumis à la tyrannie aveugle du destin comme à celle, perfide, de Morgoth.

— Qui ça ?

Medrigor se met à soupirer avec lassitude. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est atterré par l'abîme d'ignorance que je représente. Mais je sais aussi que rien ne lui plaît plus que d'être celui qui comble cet abîme.

— Pardonnez-moi, Altesse, je n'aurais pas du vous raconter cette tragique histoire sans vous préciser d'abord le temps et les lieux où elle s'est déroulée. Je vais vous expliquer tout cela, mais il faudra être attentif, Altesse, car l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu est un récit long et troublé.

— Je serai sage, je vous le promets.

— Je vous en remercie. Commençons donc, si vous le voulez bien. Il y eut d'abord Eru, qu'on appelle aussi Iluvatar, notre père à tous. Eru créa les Ainur, et pendant longtemps ils parlèrent et chantèrent ensemble en parfaite harmonie. Puis vint un jour où Eru soumit aux Ainur un thème musical merveilleux et leur demanda de l'embellir encore. L'œuvre des Ainur fut d'une beauté unique, mais parmi eux se trouvait Melkor, qui chercha à augmenter sa puissance par des variations venue de sa propre pensée. Cela troubla le thème d'Iluvatar, et Eru affronta Melkor pour lui rappeler sa toute-puissance.

— Et Melkor s'est calmé, ensuite ?

— Hélas non, Altesse. Il a eu honte, mais sa honte a nourri sa colère. Il advint alors qu'Eru dit aux Ainur « Voyez votre musique ! », et leur donna la vision d'un monde, le monde qu'ils avaient créé par leur art : Arda. De nombreux Ainur admiraient et observaient Arda, et parmi eux Manwë, le plus noble des Ainur, mais aussi Melkor. Alors Eru dit « _Eä_ ! Que ces choses soient ! » et Arda exista réellement. Les Ainur s'y rendirent et devinrent les Valar.

— Ce devait être merveilleux de voir les beaux Ainur évoluer dans Arda, n'est-ce pas ?

— Certainement, car leur gloire était sans pareille. Mais aucune créature n'a aujourd'hui gardé le souvenir vivant de cette époque bénie. Car elle fut fugace : il y eut de la discorde entre les Valar et Melkor, qui désirait posséder et dominer Arda. Mais les Valar lui résistèrent et préparèrent tant bien que mal le monde pour l'arrivée des Enfants d'Iluvatar.

— Qui sont-ils ?

— Nuls autres que les Elfes, les Premiers-nés, puis les Humains. Mais reprenons : malgré la puissance destructrice de Melkor, le monde fut mis en ordre et les Valar construisirent deux lampes monumentales pour éclairer la Terre du Milieu.

— Comment ? La Soleil ne suffisait-elle pas ?

— C'est qu'elle n'existait pas encore, Altesse. Melkor corrompit des êtres pour en faire ses serviteurs et alla se cacher dans la forteresse d'Utumno, d'où il gâcha le Printemps d'Arda. Il abattit les lampes, et leur feu dévora les terres.

— Quelle pitié ! Et qu'ont fait les Valar ?

— Ils durent quitter les Terres du Milieu et se rendirent dans les territoires de l'Ouest, en Aman. Là, ils créèrent le beau pays de Valinor qui devint encore plus beau qu'Arda en son Printemps. Deux arbres y naquirent : Telperion et Laurelin, les arbres de Valinor, qui répandaient leur lumière sur le pays.

— Existent-ils toujours, ces Arbres ? Peut-on les voir ?

— Hélas encore ! Ils périrent du fait de Melkor et de sa monstrueuse complice Ungoliant. Cependant ils purent être, en partie, sauvés. D'abord dans les fameux Silmarils, qui recelaient la lumière des Arbres, et c'était là la plus grande source de leur beauté. L'un d'eux brille aujourd'hui encore au firmament : c'est l'étoile d'Eärendil. Ensuite dans la Soleil, qui porte un fruit doré de Laurelin, et dans la Lune, avec une fleur d'argent de Telperion. Enfin, vous serez surpris d'apprendre que ce sont les Hommes qui ont permis qu'aujourd'hui, un lointain descendant de Laurelin fleurisse encore en Terre du Milieu.

— Vraiment ? C'est incroyable !

— Et pourtant, bien réel.

**Note : pour Eä, je ne pouvais pas me refuser cette petite fierté **


	16. 11 ans, jour 60

Partie I. 2 : 11 ans – Medrigor

**Où Legolas commence à se montrer moins adorable (rire sadique de l'auteur).**

Chapitre 16 : Jour 60 (2 mois)

Medrigor a continué pendant quelques jours à me raconter l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Au début, ça m'intéressait beaucoup, mais comme c'était très long on a décidé de changer de sujet d'études après le Premier Âge. La suite, il m'en parlera plus tard. Ce ne sera pas l'occasion qui manquera, puisque nous passons presque toutes nos journées ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il n'est pas là. Il est parti tôt ce matin avec son père pour aller rendre visite à certains de leurs cousins qui habitent dans le Nord. Normalement, le voyage sera assez court et Medrigor reviendra dans une ou deux semaines. Ce n'est pas la première fois, depuis que je le connais, qu'il part comme ça voir d'anciens amis ou de la famille, mais d'habitude il ne reste absent qu'un jour ou deux. Je dois dire que, rien que de penser que je ne vais pas revoir mon copain avant dix jours, je m'ennuie déjà.

C'est drôle, parce qu'avant de connaître Medrigor je n'avais aucun problème, je ne me sentais jamais seul, et je m'ennuyais rarement. Il me suffisait pour être heureux de me promener au soleil, de rêvasser en regardant Maman faire de la couture, ou bien d'aller chez Telith et Fidya. Maintenant, rien de tout ça ne me tente beaucoup. C'est tellement plus amusant d'être avec Medrigor et d'apprendre à découvrir le monde !

En plus, ce matin, il pleut, et ce temps gris me met de mauvaise humeur. Avec une moue boudeuse, je contemple sans enthousiasme depuis mon lit la toile de notre tente. Il est déjà tard, et derrière les nuages la Soleil est levée depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Le jour qui s'annonce ne me plaît pas. Je préfèrerais me rendormir et passer directement à demain.

Maman n'a pas de ces états d'âme. Depuis ce matin elle s'agite un peu partout : elle écrit des messages et note des instructions pour la bonne tenue du campement, elle attise le feu pour réchauffer l'atmosphère, elle couvre ses cheveux d'un grand voile vert pour aller chez Fidya ... Elle n'a pas l'air de faire attention à mon inactivité, ce qui m'agace encore plus. D'habitude, elle s'occupe toujours de moi !

Avec un soupir lourd de rancune contre le monde entier, je fais trois pas hors de mon lit pour aller chercher la flûte que Telith m'avait offerte, puis je me recouche aussitôt. Pendant quelques instants, j'essaie de me distraire en jouant quelques notes, mais rien n'y fait. Surtout que je joue toujours aussi mal. Depuis que Medrigor est mon précepteur, j'ai peu de temps pour m'entraîner. Medrigor ...

Je commence à avoir faim. Malheureusement, Maman est sortie et ne peut rien m'apporter. Il va falloir que je me relève. Quel ennui ! Mais la faim me tenaille toujours davantage, et je finis par me résoudre en soupirant encore. Traînant les pieds, je passe entre la table centrale et le lit de Maman pour aller jusqu'à notre placard à provisions. À l'intérieur, je repère un paquet enveloppé d'un linge blanc tâché de sang. Il doit s'agir des provisions de viande fraîche que Telith a apporté tôt ce matin. Je soulève le linge pour y prendre un petit morceau de viande.

Il faut maintenant le faire cuire, et je m'approche du foyer où paressent encore quelques belles braises. Je prends une grande tige en bois dotée d'une pointe de fer que je passe à travers mon morceau de viande avant de le tendre au-dessus du feu. J'espère que ça sera bon. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de me faire la cuisine, d'habitude c'est toujours Fidya qui nous prépare nos plats. Mais en ce moment, Maman insiste pour que nous nous y mettions aussi de temps en temps, pour alléger la charge de travail de Fidya.

Qu'est-ce que ça prend du temps, cette cuisson ! C'est encore plus long que de compter les feuilles d'un arbre. En attendant que ça soit près, je décide de laisser ma viande sur les braises pendant que je vais me laver les mains. Mes doigts sont tout poisseux d'un sang brunâtre qui sent mauvais et a du mal à s'en aller. Je frotte plus fort, en m'appliquant bien, et en abusant du savon noir. Je garde les mains dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient redevenues parfaitement blanches et nettes, puis je les sèche rapidement.

Je reviens ensuite vers mon petit feu. Mais eh ! Ma petite pique de bois a pris feu, et les flammes sont en train de brûler ma viande ! Ah zut, qu'est-ce que ça m'agace, ça va être tout gâché. Il faut tout de suite que je retire cette viande du feu. Aïe ! Mais quel idiot, ce feu ! Il m'a brûlé, ça fait mal ! En fait non, pas tellement, mais quand j'ai voulu attraper mon morceau de viande au milieu des braises, la chaleur soudaine m'a tellement surpris que j'ai bondi en arrière, et que dans le mouvement ma viande est tombée par terre. Oh non ! Ça va être encore plus mauvais ! Mais quel nul, ce feu, il a tout gâché. Pour la peine, j'envoie un grand coup de pied rageur au milieu des braises.

Le résultat, malheureusement, c'est que non seulement j'ai abîmé ma chaussure de toile, mais surtout que les braises et toute la cendre ont jailli du foyer et se sont répandues tout autour. Le sol de la tente est noir de suie. Quelle bêtise ! Maman ne va vraiment pas être contente, et Fidya non plus, qui passe toujours tant de temps à garder la tente propre. Vite, il faut que j'essaie de réparer tout ça.

Je me précipite pour m'agenouiller par terre au milieu des cendres que j'essaie de balayer de mes mains. Le premier problème, c'est qu'elles sont encore mêlées de braises brûlantes. Le deuxième problème, c'est que Maman choisit ce moment précis pour rentrer dans la tente, suivie par Fidya et par les Elfes qui viennent faire de la couture avec elle.

D'abord, Maman reste muette en contemplant le carnage. D'un regard froid, elle détaille successivement le placard à provision laissé ouvert, le foyer où finit de brûler ma pique en bois, le morceau de viande qui gît un peu plus loin – sali, brûlé, et désormais immangeable – les cendres noires qui jonchent le sol et que mes piteux efforts ont encore étalées, et enfin moi. Moi, Legolas Greenleaf, le Petit Prince de la Grande Forêt Verte, à genoux par terre au milieu de tout ce désordre, les mains et les habits complètement noirs.

— Est-ce là votre œuvre, Petit Prince ? me demande Maman d'une voix terriblement froide et sèche.

Je baisse la tête, tout penaud. Je brûle à la fois de honte et de colère. Je voudrais pouvoir me défendre, crier à tout le monde que je n'ai rien fait, que c'est la faute de ce stupide feu, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à me préparer à manger, que personne ne s'occupe de moi, que je m'ennuie, que je veux que Medrigor revienne, que j'en ai assez, que ...

D'ailleurs c'est vrai, j'en ai assez ! Maman va me gronder alors que je ne le mérite pas. Je ne veux pas ! Avec un regard noir, je relève la tête et je me remets vivement debout. Je sens que je vais me mettre à crier.

— De toute façon, je m'en fiche !

Et avant que Maman n'ait pu réagir et me rattraper, je file à toutes jambes, bousculant les Elfes qui sont là sans me préoccuper de leurs exclamations offusquées, et je me retrouve dehors. La pluie tombe toujours mais je m'en moque, la seule chose importante est de courir, courir, et courir encore jusqu'à ce que j'échappe à tout le monde. Naturellement, je me dirige vers l'abri de la forêt que je connais à présent suffisamment bien pour être sûr de pouvoir m'y cacher.

Tant que je cours, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ma colère, et aussi au plaisir de m'agiter enfin après une matinée si plate. Je m'enfuis loin de ma tente, de Maman et de ses reproches, en direction du repaire où Medrigor m'a si souvent emmené. Je me fiche de tout ce qu'il pourront dire, il ne me rattraperont pas. Maman n'aura qu'à se débrouiller sans moi, ce n'était pas ma faute, j'ai même essayé de réparer les dégâts avant son retour, mais de toute façon elle n'aurait pas voulu m'écouter, et c'est trop injuste, et de toute façon j'en ai assez !

Je m'engouffre entre les buissons détrempés et les arbres dont les feuilles plient sous l'averse. Un coup d'œil derrière moi me rassure : ils ne m'ont pas suivis jusque là. Heureusement qu'il pleut, ça n'a pas dû les encourager. J'en profite pour ralentir le pas, et je finis par marcher sans trop savoir où aller. Je décide de grimper à un arbre pour pouvoir m'asseoir sur une branche. J'aime bien monter sur ces grands arbres, me tenir tout en haut et regarder la forêt qui s'étend sous mes pieds. Les troncs et les branches sont glissants, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Arrivé en haut, je m'installe à califourchon et je ferme les yeux. Là-bas, dans la tente, tout le monde doit être en train de nettoyer les cendres et d'apaiser le feu. Je suppose que Maman est furieuse contre moi et que la séance de couture ne sera pas de toute gaieté. Qu'est-ce que je vais me faire gronder quand je vais rentrer ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais après tout puisque le mal est fait, autant rester ici.

Je rentrerai à la nuit tombée, en espérant que Maman sera déjà endormie, et le lendemain je lui dirai que je suis resté dans la forêt pour m'entraîner à chasser. Medrigor avait bien dit, avant son départ, que ça serait bien si je m'essayais à débusquer des petits rongeurs. Il me soutiendra sûrement une fois que je lui aurais tout raconté. Enfin, j'espère. Il lui est arrivé tant d'aventures, peut-être qu'il s'est produit quelque chose comme ça aussi, quand il était petit.

Cela dit, je me rends compte que j'aurais quand même dû essayer d'arranger un peu mieux les choses, ne serait-ce que pour Maman. Elle a encore beaucoup de soucis en ce moment, même quand je fais des efforts pour être sage et lui faire plaisir. Alors après une grosse bêtise comme ça, je crains qu'elle ne soit très fâchée. Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur ce qui est déjà fait. Maintenant, le mieux serait encore d'aller réellement m'entraîner à la chasse aux rats. Je vais essayer de descendre de mon arbre, même si c'est dangereux et que je risque de glisser.

Je trouverai peut-être des escargots ?

**Alors, vous l'aimez toujours autant :) Pour qu'il ne se fasse pas trop démolir par sa Maman dans le prochain chapitre, taper "submit review" **

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	17. 11 ans, jour 100

Partie I. 2 : 11 ans – Medrigor

**Où l'on s'empare à nouveau du **_**Silmarillion**_** ... Un cours d'histoire peut-être un peu fastidieux, mais je suis désolée, je ne raconte pas aussi bien que Tolkien. **

Chapitre 17 : Jour 100 (3 mois)

Quand je suis rentré chez moi après ma petite fugue, le mois dernier, je tremblais de peur à l'idée des remontrances que Maman allait m'adresser. Je l'imaginais déjà, debout devant moi avec un air de mépris complètement terrifiant, et moi je n'aurais eu rien à dire pour ma défense. Je ne sais pas où j'ai finalement trouvé le courage de rentrer chez moi. Le fait qu'on était déjà au milieu de la nuit et que j'étais tout seul dans la forêt m'a peut-être influencé.

J'ai donc regagné notre tente la peur au ventre, surtout que je voyais que de la lumière brillait encore à l'intérieur malgré l'heure tardive. J'ai timidement soulevé le tissu de l'entrée, en m'attendant à affronter les foudres de Maman dès le seuil, mais j'ai vite été très surpris. À l'intérieur de notre tente, Maman était assise près d'une petite bougie et elle n'avait pas du tout l'air terrifiant. Encore moins quand elle s'est précipitée pour me prendre dans ses bras dès qu'elle m'a vu entrer.

Et puis, sans que je comprenne rien, elle s'est mise à pleurer et à sangloter en bredouillant des paroles à peu près inaudibles et en me caressant les cheveux. Elle disait qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle avait eu très peur, qu'elle avait failli envoyer tous les Elfes du campement à ma recherche, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, que Papa lui manquait, qu'elle était épuisée ... De mon côté, je restais parfaitement immobile sans savoir du tout comment réagir.

En fait, Maman n'avait même plus l'air d'une Maman. À la fin, j'ai dû lui dire gentiment qu'il fallait qu'elle aille au lit, et que moi aussi, parce que ça me faisait de la peine de la voir tout agitée comme ça. C'est affreux de voir Maman pleurer. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire. Enfin là, elle a quand même fini par aller se coucher, et puis moi j'ai fait pareil, après avoir quand même pris un peu de pain parce qu'au final je n'avais rien mangé de la journée.

Le lendemain Maman allait mieux. En tout cas elle était redevenue elle-même, et je dois avouer que je l'ai un tout petit peu regretté parce qu'elle a passé toute la matinée à me sermonner pour me dire que j'avais fait une très grosse bêtise. Comme elle avait vraiment eu honte de moi devant toutes les autres Elfes qui étaient là, elle m'a ordonné d'aller chez chacune d'entre elle pour m'excuser de mon comportement. Je l'ai fait, bien sûr, vu qu'elle ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle pendant tout ce temps.

Finalement je suis resté très sage jusqu'au retour de Medrigor, et pour me récompenser Maman m'a promis de ne rien lui dire. C'était gentil, parce que malgré ce que j'avais cru au début, je pense que Medrigor non plus n'aurait pas été fier de moi si on lui avait raconté ce que j'avais fait. Mais de toute façon j'étais tellement content de le revoir que je n'ai plus du tout repensé à cette affaire.

La semaine dernière, il m'a emmené avec lui voir les Elfes du campement qui passent leurs journées dans la clairière au Sud-Est du campement, là où les bois sont moins épais que dans la forêt de l'Ouest où je vais si souvent. Ces Elfes ne sont pas là uniquement pour le plaisir : ils ont une mission à l'égard du campement qui est de récolter des fruits, des baies et des racines, ou bien de rassembler des fagots de bois pour le feu. Ce qu'ils cueillent constitue notre principale source de nourriture, avec la chasse et la pêche, et Medrigor m'a encouragé à parler longuement avec eux pour comprendre en quoi consistait précisément au travail.

Pour ce qui est de la pêche, nous sommes allés tous les deux plus au Nord aujourd'hui, du côté de la jolie rivière où j'avais failli me noyer quand j'étais petit. C'est là que s'installent généralement les pêcheurs du campement, et je suis resté bien silencieux toute la matinée pour ne pas déranger les poissons. Comme les pêcheurs m'ont trouvé très sage, ils nous ont donné une truite pour notre déjeuner.

Me voilà donc très occupé à observer Medrigor s'occuper du repas. J'ai d'abord été complètement révulsé au moment où il a vidé la truite. Ce n'est pas possible que Fidya soit obligée de faire la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle nous prépare du bon poisson, si ? Et ces horribles yeux morts et visqueux, beurk ! En tout cas, je refuse absolument de croire Medrigor quand il m'assure qu'il y a le même genre d'entrailles à l'intérieur de mon corps. C'est rigoureusement impossible. Ça sent trop mauvais.

Heureusement, Medrigor a fait disparaître tout ça dans un buisson, et maintenant je n'ai plus sous les yeux que de belles tranches de chair blanche que Medrigor va faire cuire. Lui, au moins, il sait se servir d'un feu. Je profite même de l'occasion pour essayer d'apprendre les règles d'une cuisson réussie. J'avoue que mes connaissances en la matière étaient assez pauvres.

Pendant que nous attendons que le repas soit près, Medrigor décide de ne pas perdre de temps.

— Dites-moi, Altesse, il me semble que nous n'avons pas repris notre leçon d'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

— Non, on s'est arrêtés après le Premier Âge. Eärendil est allé jusqu'à Valinor pour supplier les Valar d'apporter leur aide, il y a eu la grande bataille où tous les Balrogs de Morgoth ont été détruits ou se sont enfuis, le Thangorodrim a été brisé, et Morgoth a été jeté dans le Vide éternel. Et puis les Silmarils ont été perdus. Beaucoup d'Elfes sont partis vers Valinor, mais pas tous.

— C'est excellent, Altesse, j'admire votre mémoire. Peut-être vous rappelez-vous aussi le nom de certains Eldar qui n'ont pas quitté les Terres du Milieu ?

— Eh bien ... Il y avait Cirdan le Charpentier, Celeborn de Doriath et son épouse Galadriel ... Euh ... Je ne sais plus trop, ensuite.

— Restèrent aussi le Grand Roi Gil-Galad et Elrond le Demi-Elfe, dont je vous reparlerai, ainsi que son frère Elros qui avait choisi le monde des Humains.

— Quel choix étrange !

— Peut-être. Mais venons-en maintenant au Deuxième Âge et au récit d'Akallabeth, la chute de Numenor.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, Numenor ?

— C'était une île que les Valars avaient créée entre Valinor et les Terres du Milieu, une terre belle et fertile offerte aux Humains fidèles, dont le peuple fut appelé Dunedain. Quand leur royaume atteignit son apogée, les Dunedain recevaient la protection des Valar et l'amitié des Eldar, et ils étaient d'une grande sagesse. Il leur était seulement interdit de naviguer vers l'Ouest trop loin de Numenor.

— Pourquoi ?

— La tentation de Valinor et de l'immortalité les aurait trop fait souffrir. En raison de cet interdit, les Dunedain venaient souvent en Terre du Milieu, mais leur cœur était à l'Ouest. Certains finirent par désirer échapper à la mort, et leur orgueil les éloigna des Valar et des Eldar. Leur bonheur en fut diminué. C'est alors que revint Sauron, le lieutenant de Morgoth. Il fortifia le pays de Mordor, mais il haïssait les Numénoréens. Le puissant et orgueilleux seigneur Ar-Pharazôn devint Roi de Numenor, et il rêva de faire de Sauron son vassal : il envoya son armée et Sauron s'humilia devant lui.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— La force était du côté du Roi, mais Sauron avait pour lui la ruse. Très vite, par ses flatteries mielleuses, il devint le confident du Roi. C'est ainsi qu'il troubla le cœur des Humains en les montant par des mensonges contre les Valar. Il poussa Ar-Pharazôn à abattre l'Arbre Blanc de Numenor, le beau Nimloth qui descendait de Laurelin. Par bonheur intervint alors Amandil, un ancien conseiller du Roi qui était encore l'Ami des Elfes. Elendil, le fils d'Amandil, avait lui-même deux fils : Isildur et Anarion, et Isildur parvint à sauver un fruit de Nimloth avant que l'Arbre ne soit abattu.

— Quel héros !

— Vous changez donc de jugement sur les Hommes, Altesse ?

— Certains me semblent bien meilleurs que d'autres.

— Sachez qu'il en va ainsi de toutes les créatures d'Iluvatar. Ar-Pharazôn, lui, était un Homme corrompu. Sous son règne, le Mal se répandit en Numenor, et la folie le mena à vouloir faire la guerre aux Valar. Amandil était proche de la mort, mais par loyauté envers Manwë il partit une nuit en direction de l'Ouest dans l'espoir de sauver les Hommes. Nul ne sait quel a été son sort.

— Comme c'est triste ! Amandil était pourtant noble et méritant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Certes, mais la trahison de Numenor était trop grave pour être pardonnée. Les flottes guerrières finirent par partir, et Ar-Pharazôn embarqua lui aussi. Quand les navires parvinrent à de Tol Eressëa, l'île Solitaire, l'orgueilleux Roi affirma que le pays était sien. Alors Iluvatar déploya sa puissance et ouvrit un gouffre dans la mer. Tous les navires y furent aspirés, le Roi et les guerriers furent enfouis sous la chute des montagnes. Numenor fut complètement détruite, et le pays de Valinor fut mis à tout jamais hors d'atteinte des Humains.

— Mais ... Mais ... C'est horrible ! Tout a été perdu, et c'est encore à cause de Sauron ! Qu'est-il devenu ? Et Elendil, et Isildur et l'autre fils, sont ils morts ?

— Rassurez-vous, Altesse, les Valar épargnèrent Elendil et ses fils. Ils prirent neuf navires qui furent projetés sur les rives de la Terre du Milieu où plus tard ils fondèrent de beaux royaumes, quoique leur éclat fût un bien pâle reflet de celui de Numenor. Quant à Sauron, il fut terrorisé et plongea dans l'abîme. Mais il n'était pas mortel, et seule sa forme aimable lui fut arrachée. Il regagna Mordor et s'y donna une apparence haineuse.

Je soupire rageusement. Quelle injustice ! Les Numénoréens étaient bien sûr coupables, mais les mensonges fielleux de Sauron étaient les principaux responsables de leur corruption. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la belle Numenor fut détruite et non pas le Mordor ?

— Que devint Sauron, ensuite ? Est-ce qu'il s'est terré dans son antre ? J'espère qu'il a bien fini par comprendre que sa puissance n'était rien face à celle des Valar !

— Hélas, Altesse, il n'en est rien. Avant la chute de Numenor, quand Sauron connaissaient tous les artifices de la séduction, il fit de son mieux pour manipuler les Hommes et les Elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Il obtint des forgerons d'Ost-in-Edhil qu'ils fabriquent les Anneaux de Pouvoir, et en secret il en forgea lui-même un autre, l'Unique, qui gouvernait tous les autres.

— Que sont devenus ces Anneaux ?

— Sauron les distribua : il en donna neuf aux Hommes et sept aux Nains, mais les Elfes forgerons parvinrent à en dérober trois autres à son emprise et les donnèrent, purs encore, à trois sages qui les cachèrent. Ceux des Nains furent perdus pour la plupart, mais les Humains tombèrent dans le piège de Sauron et devinrent des spectres à son service : les Nazgûl.

— Quand je disais que les Elfes étaient les meilleurs ...

Medrigor lève les yeux au ciel, mais je vois bien qu'il sourit. C'est tellement drôle de se moquer un peu de lui, de temps en temps ! Enfin bon, je sais que ce n'est pas très sérieux au moment où il me raconte des histoires aussi graves.

— Restez concentré, Altesse. Ce que je vais vous dire à présent pourra bien vous intéresser. Sauron, pour poursuivre à son sujet, voulait conquérir toute la Terre du Milieu et ne supportait plus ses rivaux. Il rassembla les immondes créatures qui avaient servis Morgoth et ainsi commencèrent les Années Noires. Beaucoup d'Elfes furent tués, mais Elrond et Gil-Galad résistaient toujours à Imladris et en Lindon. Vint alors le moment de la chute de Numenor, et les Exilés qu'étaient Elendil, Isildur et Anarion établirent leurs royaumes en Gondor et en Arnor. De longues années passèrent avant que Sauron ne retrouve sa puissance, puis il prépara la guerre contre les Eldar et les Humains.

Je commence à me poser des questions. Toute cette histoire me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais j'hésite à me fier aux conclusions que je trouve.

— Elendil et Gil-Galad tinrent conseil et créèrent la Ligue de la Dernière Alliance. Ils parcoururent l'Est des Terres du Milieu pour réunir des alliés, puis leur glorieuse armée se rassembla à Imladris. Les deux armées se rencontrèrent à Dagorlad, aux portes du pays Noir, et celle de Gil-Galad et Elendil remporta la victoire. Ils entrèrent ensuite en Mordor et en débutèrent le siège. On ignore encore aujourd'hui ce qu'il est advenu, car ces événements sont très récents.

— Medrigor, est-ce que ... dis-je en murmurant presque, avec crainte.

— Je vous écoute, Altesse.

— Est-ce que mon Papa ... et mon Grand-Père ... Est-ce que c'est la même guerre ?

Le regard de Medrigor est à présent grave et sérieux. Lentement, il hoche la tête.

— Oui, Altesse. Sa Majesté le Roi Oropher, et son Altesse le Prince Thranduil se sont vaillamment joint à l'armée de Gil-Galad et d'Elrond, et se battent depuis des années contre les forces noires de Sauron.

— Alors, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis ? Mais ... Quand est-ce qu'ils vont revenir ?

— Je l'ignore, Altesse. Aucun messager n'a apporté de leurs nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois.

— Mais de toute façon, ils vont revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut forcément qu'ils reviennent, sinon je ne les aurais presque jamais vus et Maman resterait toute seule. Hein, Medrigor, ils vont revenir ?

Medrigor ne répondit pas.

**Il y a des jours où je me demande si Sauron n'était pas une femme. Pour s'attacher à ce point à un bijou ...**


	18. 11 ans, jour 200

Partie I. 2 : 11 ans – Medrigor

**Voilà un chapitre que vous attendiez depuis longtemps ! **

Chapitre 18 : Jour 200 (6 mois)

Dès que je me réveille, je me rends compte que quelque chose a changé. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette intuition, mais il y a comme une évolution dans l'air du temps, comme un parfum inconnu qui flotte dans l'atmosphère. J'ai beau me lever vivement et courir plonger la tête dans le bassin d'eau pour m'éclaircir l'esprit, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette étrange intuition.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi : dans la tente, tout est calme. Maman est absente : elle doit être chez Fidya, comme d'habitude. Un gentil feu brûle doucement dans l'âtre, et une légère brise fait frémir le tissu de la tente. Impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Je dois me faire des idées, c'est ridicule ... Pourtant, j'ai tout au fond de mon esprit la certitude qu'il faut que je me tienne sur mes gardes.

Tout ça est très bizarre, ça me dépasse un peu. Je préfère attaquer la journée avec un bon morceau de pain blanc et du beurre frais pour me changer les idées. Rapidement, je file vers le placard à provisions, je prépare mon petit repas et je mords à pleines dents dans mon pain. Miam ! Rien de tel pour retrouver les joies simples d'une existence sans histoire.

Je décide de faire quelques pas dehors pour voir où en est la Soleil dans sa course quotidienne. Depuis que Medrigor m'a appris qu'elle porte le dernier fruit du beau Laurelin, la Soleil m'est plus chère que jamais. Je sors de la tente, mais à l'extérieur une surprise m'attend : Maman est là, à quelques pas de l'entrée, seule et debout face au vent. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, mais son expression me fait sentir que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir de drôles d'idées ce matin. Je m'approche de Maman avec un peu d'hésitation.

— Bonjour Maman.

Au son de ma voix, Maman sursaute comme si je l'avais réveillée en pleine nuit. Son regard reste vague un moment, puis il se pose sur moi et Maman me sourit.

— Bonjour, mon Petit Prince. As-tu bien dormi ?

— Oui, très bien. On dirait qu'il fait moins froid ce matin.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais en réalité, il ne fait jamais vraiment froid, tu sais.

Effectivement, j'ai remarqué qu'à mesure que passaient les années, les morsures du froid et les brûlures de la Soleil me laissaient de plus en plus indifférent. Ma compassion à l'égard des Hommes a franchi un grand pas quand Medrigor m'a expliqué qu'ils n'échappaient jamais à ces désagréments.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Fidya ?

— Oui, me réponds Maman, elle est venue pendant que tu dormais encore. À propos, la Soleil est déjà bien haute. À l'avenir, tu devrais t'efforcer de te lever un petit peu plus tôt, Petit Prince.

— D'accord, Maman, je ferai des efforts.

— Bien. Que comptes-tu faire ce matin ? Medrigor ne devrait pas venir avant cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, il m'a dit hier qu'il avait besoin de prendre une matinée pour passer un peu de temps avec Miran, son cheval, et lui faire faire de l'exercice. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire en attendant.

— J'attends Telith qui va bientôt venir pour que nous discutions de l'abattage d'un arbre mort. Peut-être pourriez-vous ensuite passer un moment ensemble pour qu'il t'assiste à la flûte. J'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre en jouer.

— C'est vrai ? Je m'entraînerai, alors.

— Merci, mon Petit Prince. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

Maman m'adresse un sourire lumineux au moment précis où la Soleil, voilée par quelques nuages, les traverse d'un rayon doré. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour faire sourire ma Maman ! Elle est tellement belle quand elle sourit. J'en oublie pour la deuxième fois toutes mes idées bizarres. Elles devaient venir d'un rêve que je ne me rappelle pas.

Avant de retourner dans la tente pour m'atteler à l'étude de la flûte, je décide de faire un petit tour dans le campement pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je commence par déambuler dans l'allée principale, puis je me promène entre les tentes au hasard des petits chemins qui s'entremêlent. La nature, qui s'était endormie pour l'hiver, commence tout juste à se réveiller, à s'étirer, et à quitter son lit glacé. Partout apparaissent des petites pousses vertes : au bord des chemins, sur les branches des arbres ou aux pieds des troncs. Je me réjouis d'avance à l'idée de la renaissance du printemps.

De temps en temps, je crois quelques Elfes qui me sourient et m'adressent un salut que je ne manque pas de leur rendre. Tout paraît normal et pourtant, une fois encore, quelque chose m'intrigue : d'habitude la plupart des Elfes que je rencontrent sont occupés à une tâche ou bien discutent. Mais ce matin, il semble que tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour se tenir dehors et contempler silencieusement l'horizon. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais je n'ose pas poser de question.

Un petit peu agacé par ce mystère qui me poursuit, je regagne notre tente. Au moins, Maman est invisible dehors et je devine qu'elle a dû retrouver Telith et l'inviter à l'intérieur. Enfin des Elfes qui se comportent normalement ! Pourtant, tandis que je remonte l'allée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher moi non plus de jeter un regard rêveur vers l'embranchement qui se trouve un peu plus loin, là où l'allée se divise en deux : au Nord, un sentier conduit à la forêt, et au Sud s'étend la route des voyageurs.

Cette route mène à la clairière où se rendent les Elfes chargés de la cueillette, mais je sais qu'elle va aussi au-delà, bien que j'ignore totalement comment se présente le monde en dehors d'ici. C'est drôle, plus je regarde la route et plus j'ai l'impression qu'une fine poussière dorée se soulève, s'envole et retombe, comme si la terre remuait doucement. C'est sûrement une illusion d'optique ...

Mais alors, on dirait que tous mes sens me jouent des tours, car un son inconnu et lointain parvient à mes oreilles. Je fronce les sourcils, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser impressionner. Le fameux son s'en moque et continue à se rapprocher imperceptiblement, en même temps que la poussière de la route s'élève toujours plus haut. J'hésite à rentrer dans la tente pour m'arracher à cette illusion, mais à ce même moment je vois Maman et Telith en sortir, pâles et l'air grave.

Je me rends compte tout à coup que mon cœur commence à battre plus vite, et je comprends que l'intuition que j'ai eu ce matin n'était pas un rêve. Comme tous les autres Elfes, je sens clairement que quelque chose va arriver, quelque chose que nous attendions depuis très longtemps. Je fais quelques pas pour me rapprocher de Maman qui pose sa main sur mon épaule. Petit à petit, tout le monde se rassemble dans l'allée et, regardant de tous nos yeux et écoutant jusqu'aux pointes de nos oreilles, nous attendons.

Aucun de nous ne ressent plus le passage du temps. Combien de secondes ou d'heures se sont écoulées avant que nous n'apercevions enfin un grand nuage de poussière à l'horizon ? Nul ne s'en préoccupe. Le cœur battant, nous regardons venir vers nous une forme indécise et sombre, qui peu à peu prend des traits plus nets. C'est un cavalier, un Elfe monté sur un cheval brun qui galope vers nous ; tous deux sont manifestement couverts de poussière. Plus le cavalier s'approche, et plus la certitude que j'ai de le reconnaître se confirme. C'est Harandir.

Rapidement, il remonte toute la route et parvient jusqu'à nous. Maman se détache alors de notre groupe pour s'avancer à la rencontre du messager, qui fait ralentir son cheval et finit par s'arrêter. Maman joint les mains et lève vers lui un regard suppliant, plein d'un espoir mêlé de crainte. Harandir essaie de parler mais il semble que sa course lui a coupé le souffle.

— Eh bien, Harandir, quelles nouvelles nous apportez vous ? finit par demander Maman d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

D'un même élan, nous retenons notre souffle pendant la fraction de seconde qui précède la réponse de Harandir.

— Majesté, halète-t-il, Sauron est vaincu. Votre Prince vous revient.

Avant que Maman ne puisse réagir, une voix s'élève alors et ramène notre attention sur la route :

— Regardez !

Au loin, précédant une véritable montagne de poussière dorée, un autre cavalier arrive au triple galop et nous l'entendons lancer vers le ciel un grand cri de joie. Je n'ai même pas besoin de mes yeux pour savoir que c'est mon père qui approche. Le bonheur m'envahit brusquement et un immense sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que mes jambes se mettent à trembler. Mon Papa !

En un instant, le cheval de Papa le conduit jusqu'au milieu de nous et Papa, sautant à terre, s'élance vers Maman qui elle-même court se jeter dans ses bras. C'est alors un immense concert d'acclamations, de cris de joie et d'applaudissements qui s'élève parmi nous, et je me mets à sauter sur place sans même m'en rendre compte. C'est incroyable ! Ainsi, après tant d'années d'absence, mon père est enfin revenu ? Pour de vrai ? Le bonheur que je ressens est d'autant plus intense que je vois bien que tous les autres Elfes sont également heureux de revoir leur Prince. Puis une voix familière me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille :

— Vous aussi, Altesse, courez donc vers lui. N'êtes-vous pas son fils ?

Je me retourne pour voir Medrigor me sourire, puis je suis son conseil et je m'avance vers Papa. Mais au bout de quelques pas, la timidité m'écrase soudain. Comment va-t-il m'accueillir ? Il ne m'a pas vu depuis tant d'années, je n'étais encore qu'un tout petit bébé Elfe. Peut-être m'a-t-il oublié ? Certainement, au milieu de tous ces combats, il ne pouvait pas penser à moi ... L'horreur de ces pensées m'effraie tout à coup et me mine le moral.

Mais, par bonheur, je m'aperçois vite que mes inquiétudes étaient vaines. S'écartant doucement de Maman, Papa se tourne vers la foule avec un sourire radieux, puis pose son regard sur moi qui me tiens tout seul devant les autres. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, mais son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Peu à peu, les autres Elfes se calment et nous regardent.

— Legolas ? murmure Papa. C'est bien toi, mon fils ?

Je ne réfléchis plus.

— Papa ! crié-je en me ruant vers lui.

Mon Papa m'accueille à bras ouvert, puis il me soulève brusquement jusqu'au ciel avec un grand éclat de rire, avant de me ramener contre son torse vêtu de fer. Maman se rapproche de nous et nous sourit tendrement.

— Comme tu es grand et beau, mon fils ! s'exclame Papa. Je suis tellement fier de toi !

— Moi aussi, Papa, je suis fier de toi, dis-je en bredouillant.

C'est vrai qu'il a fière allure, même s'il est couvert de poussière et que ses curieux vêtements de fer ne sont pas très reluisants. Et il est fier de moi ! Mes joues sont soudain très rouges et Papa rit encore. Autour de nous, le reste de l'armée qui le suivait est arrivé à son tour, et chacun retrouve ses proches avec un grand bonheur. La félicité est partout à son comble.

Enfin ... presque. Je vois certains Elfes guetter l'horizon comme s'ils en attendaient encore quelque chose. Leurs visages sont pâles et leurs sourires étrangement tristes. Et puis tout à coup, je me rends compte de quelque chose de terrible : Grand-Père n'est pas là. Pourtant, il aurait dû revenir parmi les premiers, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, et mon bonheur s'en trouve assombri.

Bientôt, chacun se rend compte que tous nos guerriers ne sont pas revenus. C'est alors que Papa prend la main de Maman dans la sienne et monte avec elle sur une petite butte de terre d'où tout le monde peut les voir. Puis, après avoir attiré notre attention, Papa prend la parole.

— Mes chers et fidèles sujets, j'ai à vous parler. C'est avec un grand bonheur et une immense fierté que je vous annonce une grande victoire : les armées des Elfes et des Hommes, de Gil-Galad et d'Elendil, ont vaincu Sauron !

Une grande clameur admirative accueille cette déclaration, puis Papa rétablit le silence.

— Oui, c'est une belle et grande victoire, et tous les Âges à venir chanteront sa gloire. Mais défendre cette juste cause nous a aussi demandé à tous de lourds sacrifices. Les plus grands de ce monde ont payé de leur vie pour notre liberté. Elendil, son fils Anarion, et le grand roi Gil-Galad ont trouvé la mort sur les terres de Mordor. Ainsi ont également péri de nombreux autres Elfes de notre peuple, et mon père, le roi Oropher. Toujours, nous honorerons leur mémoire.

La voix de Papa s'est brisée sur ces derniers mots, mais il garde la tête droite. Et, alors que de nombreux Elfes éclatent en sanglots, je suis surpris de voir que Maman, elle aussi, reste digne. Je comprends tout à coup qu'elle avait déjà appris cette nouvelle. Ce devait être ça, le funeste message que Harandir lui avait apporté, voilà six mois, et qui l'avait tant fait pleurer. Aujourd'hui, je vois que son courage dans la douleur est un important soutien pour Papa. Mais moi, je suis douloureusement frappé par le choc, et je fonds en larmes. Je suis désespéré d'apprendre que je ne connaîtrai jamais mon Grand-Père.

À travers les larmes qui brouillent ma vision, je devine que nous sommes tous également peinés par cette terrible nouvelle. La seule chose qui nous aide à supporter ce malheur, c'est de penser que notre roi et nos guerriers sont morts glorieusement, après avoir vaillamment combattu pour préserver notre liberté et nos vies. Et leur sacrifice n'aura pas été vain, puisque Sauron a finalement été écrasé. Autour de moi, je sens Telith, Fidya, Medrigor, Maître Rindil aussi, et puis tous les autres Elfes ravalent leurs sanglots pour ne plus retenir que leur fierté d'avoir eu un si grand roi.

Et puis tout à coup, un cri jaillit que la foule reprend et scande en chœur :

— Vive le Roi Thranduil ! Vive le Roi !

Papa embrasse son peuple d'un regard débordant de compassion, de confiance et de fierté puis, à mon grand étonnement, il s'incline devant nous. Il se redresse ensuite et, souriant, tend sa main gauche vers Maman et sa main droite vers ... moi.

— Vive la Reine Naëliriel !

Oui, vive ma Maman !

— Et vive le Prince Legolas !

**Un dernier petit mot : merci énormément et très sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews, je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas à toutes ; je fais de mon mieux. Continuez comme ça, surtout ! D'autant plus que je vais passer mes concours blancs donc un peu de soutien moral ne serait pas du luxe ... Bref. Oh, et puis pour les amateurs de Pirates des Caraïbes qui n'auraient pas encore vu le troisième volet, courez-y, c'est absolument génial :D (fin de la page pub)**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	19. 11 ans, jour 300

Partie I. 2 : 11 ans – Medrigor

**Eh, mais c'est déjà le dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie ! Comme ça file, le temps, comme ça file ... Déjà 19 semaines que j'écris cette fic et que vous la suivez avec une merveilleuse régularité. Un grand merci à ceux qui sont toujours là !**

**PS : hommage à la scène « A lament for Gandalf » **

Chapitre 19 : Jour 300 (10 mois)

Je suis le Prince. Le Prince Legolas Greenleaf de Vertbois-le-Grand. Et j'ai onze ans ... Quand même, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dans cette histoire. J'étais heureux, moi, en Petit Prince ! Être Prince, c'est pour Papa, pas pour moi. Et puis quand j'étais Petit Prince, Grand-Père vivait encore ...

Allons, ça ne sert à rien de regretter ce qu'on ne peut pas effacer. Pendant trois mois, tout le campement a pleuré la disparition du Roi Oropher et de tous les vaillants soldats qui avaient combattus à ses côtés. Les Elfes chantaient des complaintes d'une beauté et d'une tristesse insoutenables, et je n'étais jamais loin des larmes quand je les entendais. Aujourd'hui encore, ma peine reste vivace.

Pendant ces trois mois, il n'y a pas eu d'autres chants, ni de fêtes, ni de danses. Le chagrin se lisait au fond de tous les regards, surtout chez ceux qui avaient perdu des êtres chers. Les guerriers qui nous étaient revenus n'étaient pas moins mélancoliques : je n'ai pas osé interroger Papa à ce sujet, mais Medrigor m'a expliqué que la guerre est une chose véritablement affreuse, et qu'il faut bien du courage pour s'élancer sur le champ de bataille, à la merci du premier coup fatal, pendant que vos amis succombent de tous côtés. On n'est jamais délivré de pareils souvenirs.

De même que tous les autres Elfes, mes parents ont longtemps oscillé entre la joie et la peine, comme s'ils avaient honte d'être heureux de se retrouver enfin quand tant d'autres ne reverraient jamais leurs proches. Souvent, je les ai vu se regarder et détourner vivement la tête pour dissimuler un sourire naissant. Je n'ai fait aucune remarque, mais je trouve que même malgré le deuil, ils n'auraient pas volé leur part de bonheur.

Enfin de toute façon, maintenant le deuil est terminé, et quand nous repensons à nos disparus, ce n'est que pour chanter notre fierté d'avoir vécu parmi eux. J'étais vraiment très content le soir où, abandonnant ses grands voiles gris, Maman a eu l'audace de ressortir en riant sa plus belle robe de son placard. J'ai tout de suite compris que j'allais passer une bonne soirée, parce que cette merveilleuse robe rouge, Maman ne la met que pour danser.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on a dansé, ce soir-là ! Nous avons ravalé nos larmes pour en jeter le souvenir dans les flammes de grands feux joyeux, et pendant toute la nuit nous avons ri au son de la musique. J'ai même joué un peu de flûte, et je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé, en plus ! J'étais très fier quand Papa et Maman sont venus m'applaudir. Papa avait vraiment fière allure avec la couronne qu'il portait : deux anneaux d'or entrelacés de branchettes de bois souple. Il paraît que Grand-Père me laissait jouer avec quand j'étais bébé. En tout cas, mes parents avaient vraiment l'air très heureux, et ils étaient de loin les Elfes les plus admirés de tout le campement.

Mes parents ... ça me fait tout drôle parfois, quand je pense à Maman et que je me souviens brusquement qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. Je suis tellement content qu'elle ne soit plus toute seule ! Jamais je ne l'ai vue sourire autant que ce dernier mois. Elle est tout simplement radieuse, et encore plus belle que d'habitude. Quant à Papa, je suis tellement fier d'être son fils ! J'espère que je lui ressemblerai, plus tard, que je serai aussi grand, aussi intelligent, et tout. En plus mon Papa, tout le monde l'adore.

En attendant, je patiente comme je peux. J'ai repris mes leçons avec Medrigor (lui aussi admire beaucoup Papa), juste un peu moins régulièrement qu'avant parce que j'aime bien rester à la tente pour voir Papa. En même temps, j'adore aussi passer du temps avec Medrigor dans la forêt. C'est un peu bête, comme problème, mais bon, ça serait quand même mieux si je pouvais vivre chaque journée deux fois : une fois avec Papa et Maman, une fois avec Medrigor.

Au fond, ce n'est pas très grave, et aujourd'hui j'oublie mes petits soucis pour accompagner Medrigor au Nord du campement. Cette fois, nous n'avons pas de destination précise, et nous nous contentons de marcher lentement entre les arbres clairsemés de la clairière. En fait, quand j'y pense, je ne vois pas trop à quel autre endroit on pourrait aller : il m'a déjà emmené de nombreuses fois dans la forêt de l'Ouest, près de la rivière à l'Est, dans les bosquets près de la route du Sud, et maintenant au Nord. Cette année grâce à lui, j'aurais appris davantage sur mon environnement qu'en dix ans d'existence.

J'ai fait de gros progrès dans mon instruction, et à présent je connais tout du monde qui m'entoure (ou presque) : je sais comment la forêt respire, comment les animaux se nourrissent, comment le feu brûle, comment la Soleil brille, etc. Je dois avouer que j'avais vraiment du retard. Heureusement que Medrigor est arrivé ! Sinon, je suppose que Maman aurait attendu jusqu'au retour de Papa pour songer à m'éduquer plus sérieusement. Et encore, je ne sais pas qui aurait eu le temps de s'occuper de moi.

Sans parler du courage ! Parce que bon, on pourrait croire que je suis un petit Elfe toujours très sage, mais en fait, dès que quelque chose m'ennuie, je n'hésite pas à le faire comprendre. Et Medrigor est maintenant bien placé pour le savoir. Un jour où il pleuvait, par exemple, il avait dû tout essayer pour que je me décide à sortir : la persuasion, les menaces, les promesses, et même les claques. Au final, vexé que j'étais, je lui ai faussé compagnie dès que j'ai pu pour aller me cacher dans une tente vide et y bouder tranquillement. Mon derrière endolori se souvient encore de la réprimande de Maman.

Heureusement, Medrigor a beaucoup de patience. Peu importe à quel point je peux être de mauvaise humeur un jour, il oubliera tout le lendemain pour m'accueillir avec son sourire habituel. Je comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant pourquoi tout le campement l'adore : on imagine difficilement Elfe moins rancunier. Et puis avec lui, en plus d'un précepteur génial et passionnant, j'ai enfin trouvé un vrai copain.

— J'ai vu que vous vous étiez beaucoup amusé, hier soir, Altesse, me dit-il d'un ton badin.

— Oh oui ! C'était vraiment une très bonne soirée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Si, bien sûr, vous avez tout à fait raison. Les musiciens ont joué avec beaucoup de talent.

— J'espère que je jouerai aussi bien qu'eux, un jour.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Altesse, vous aurez toute la vie pour vous adonner à la musique.

— La seule chose que j'ai trouvée étrange, c'était qu'on allume autant de feux.

— Vraiment ? C'est pourtant ce qu'on fait chaque année à cette date.

— Peut-être ... J'ai dû perdre l'habitude, alors. Mais je ne voyais pas vraiment l'utilité de brûler autant de bois dès le début de la soirée alors que, comme les beaux jours sont de retour, la Soleil était encore assez haute.

— Vous êtes donc économe, Altesse ? C'est une bonne qualité.

— Je suppose, oui. Mais enfin, c'est simplement du bon sens : peu d'arbres sont morts, l'hiver dernier, et si on continue à allumer autant de feux, on finira bien un jour par abattre des arbres vivants !

— Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, vous savez bien qu'aucun Elfe ne songerait à commettre un pareil crime.

— J'en doute, parfois. Enfin, peut-être que je me trompe. Je suppose que chacun sait ce qu'il fait quand il ajoute une bûche au brasier.

— Soyez sûr que les Elfes intendants du campement, comme le fidèle Telith, gardent toujours leurs mesures. Et puis après tout, peut-être est-il sage d'exacerber notre joie par ces grands feux après tant de jours malheureux.

Je hoche la tête sans répondre. Bien que lui-même ne m'en ait rien dit, je sais par Maman que Medrigor a perdu un de ses oncles au cours de la bataille de l'Ultime Alliance. Pauvre Medrigor ... ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il perd un membre de sa famille. Maman m'avait raconté, voilà quelques mois, que Medrigor avait perdu sa mère alors qu'il n'avait même pas deux siècles. C'est à partir de cette époque qu'il a commencé à « fuir » le campement de son enfance heureuse pour découvrir le reste du monde.

Je commence à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'adresser quelques mots de soutien à Medrigor pour son oncle, mais je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions par le bruit d'un galop de cheval qui, de loin, me parvient aux oreilles. Medrigor l'entend lui aussi et, d'un même mouvement, nous arrêtons notre marche et nous nous retournons. Je suis surpris de voir Harandir, le fameux messager, venir à notre rencontre en tenant Miran par la bride.

— Je vous salue, mon Prince ! lance Harandir en arrivant. Bonjour, Medrigor.

— Bonjour, Harandir, répondons-nous ensemble. Quelles nouvelles nous apportez-vous ? ajoute Medrigor.

— Rien de grave, rassurez-vous. Sa Majesté le roi Thranduil m'a demandé de rappeler tous les Elfes au campement pour nous faire part des décisions qu'il a prises au sujet de notre avenir commun. Je vous ai amené votre cheval pour que vous puissiez rentrer plus vite.

— Je vous en remercie, dit Medrigor. Savez-vous ce que sont ces décisions de notre roi ?

— Je regrette, mais je n'en sais pas davantage que vous-même.

— Très bien. En ce cas, nous allons vous suivre sur la route du retour.

— Avec votre permission, je vais vous laisser seuls : je dois encore transmettre mon message à d'autres Elfes, partis vers le Nord de la rivière.

— Faites donc, alors ! Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Harandir nous adresse un rapide signe de tête et repart au galop. Medrigor s'avance alors vers Miran, pose un pied sur l'étrier, puis me regarde.

— Venez-vous, Altesse ? Nous ne devons pas tarder.

— Mais, Medrigor, je ne suis jamais monté à cheval ! Et Miran est tellement plus grand que moi ...

— N'ayez crainte, je ferai attention à vous. Venez là, à présent, ajoute-t-il en montant vivement en selle. Approchez-vous, je vais vous soulever.

En un clin d'œil, je me retrouve aussi haut que si j'étais assis sur les premières branches d'un arbre. Sauf que les branches, en général, ne remuent pas sous moi ! Alors que Miran souffle, soupire, frémit et s'ébroue. C'est une impression très étrange que je ressens, mais Medrigor ne me laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir et lance aussitôt le beau Miran au galop. Je parie que mon hurlement de terreur a été entendu jusqu'à Valinor.

Quand nous arrivons au campement, je me sens plus nauséeux que jamais. Medrigor saute à terre, puis me fait descendre en me soulevant à bout de bras. Me considérant, il éclate de rire :

— Vous voilà frais, Altesse ! Vous êtes au moins aussi vert que votre tunique. Marchez donc un instant tranquillement, allez manger un morceau chez vous, et vous vous remettrez vite.

Je jure que jamais je ne remonterai sur le dos d'une de ces créatures. Non pas que je n'aime pas les chevaux, au contraire, mais enfin ... Sous les regards amusés des Elfes qui commencent à se rassembler, je titube jusqu'à notre tente pour aller m'effondrer sur mon lit. C'est le moment que Maman choisit pour venir me voir.

— Eh bien, mon petit Prince (heureusement, Maman ne s'est pas encore faite à mon nouveau titre), tu m'as l'air bien épuisé, remarque-t-elle en me caressant la joue de sa main fraîche.

Je lui réponds d'un borborygme affectueux.

— Allons, repose-toi un instant puis lève-toi vite. Ton père va annoncer des choses très importantes.

Quelques instants plus tard, un petit peu remis de mon malaise, je tente de faire quelques pas dehors. Medrigor m'attend près de l'entrée de la porte, un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres. Je constate que les Elfes groupés devant la tente sont de plus en plus nombreux. Au loin, j'aperçois même Harandir, qui est de retour avec les derniers retardataires. Papa va pouvoir faire sa déclaration.

En effet, il sort bientôt de la tente, suivi de près par Maman qui se tient légèrement en arrière. À côté du l'air amusé de Medrigor, Papa semble grave et sérieux. Un instant, son attitude m'inquiète un peu, puis je me rappelle que Harandir nous avait assuré qu'aucun malheur n'allait être annoncé. Et en tout cas, je me rends compte que Papa paraît serein et sûr de lui.

— Mon bien cher peuple, clame-t-il d'une voix forte, merci de vous être réunis si promptement à mon appel. Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir interrompus dans vos tâches quotidiennes, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire ne souffrait pas d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir. Sachez que, depuis que la guerre a pris fin et que j'ai le bonheur d'être de retour parmi vous, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai repensé à la sombre expérience que nous avons vécue, aux côtés des armées des Elfes et des Hommes, dans les sinistres plaines de Mordor. Certes, nous avons remporté une grande bataille et Sauron a été défait. Mais le mal qui sévit en Mordor n'a pas besoin de maître. Je redoute qu'il ne vienne à se répandre sournoisement, silencieusement, causant plus de peine encore que quand la volonté de puissance de Sauron était ouvertement proclamée. Je l'avoue, j'ai peur. Peur pour mon pays, pour mon peuple, pour ma famille.

Moi aussi, j'ai peur, maintenant ! Les sombres prédictions de Papa ont généré un sentiment de malaise que partage toute l'assistance. À présent que nous avons compris qu'il y avait un problème grave, nous sommes tous pendus aux lèvres de Papa dans l'attente d'une solution.

— J'ai peur, reprends Papa, parce que je sais que notre campement n'est pas bien éloigné des terres noires du Mordor. Si des attaques en venaient soudainement, comment aurions-nous le temps de réagir ? En outre, notre forêt est belle, mais elle ne suffirait pas à nous défendre contre le feu du mal. C'est pourquoi ... C'est pourquoi je crois que nous ne pouvons plus rester ici. Nous devons partir.

J'entends un murmure ébahi filer de bouche à oreille. Moi-même, je suis abasourdi. Ne plus rester ici ? Et comment ? Il n'y a rien en dehors d'ici ! Ici, c'est toute ma vie, et puis ailleurs c'est ... ailleurs !

— Nous devons partir ! répète Papa avec plus de force. Je sais que, aussi bien que moi, vous sentez la nécessité de ce choix douloureux. Sachez que je ne vous propose pas cette solution au hasard, et que je ne vous ferai pas errer sans but sur les chemins de la forêt. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai mûrement réfléchi cette décision. De nombreux autres Elfes, eux aussi mes sujets, demeurent dans Vertbois-Le-Grand, disséminés en petits groupes. Grâce aux informations laissées par mon père et à mes messagers, je suis depuis longtemps le fil de l'existence de ces familles. Certaines se sont établies, bien loin au Nord, au-delà des montagnes de la forêt. Elles ont choisi pour demeure des collines et des grottes, presque des cavernes. C'est là que je veux vous mener. Là, nous serons en sécurité.

Un nouvel Âge se lève.

**À propos de la famille de Medrigor, vous pouvez vous rapporter au chapitre 13.**

**Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette partie I.2 ! Dans le prochain, Legolas sera (enfin) adulte. Bonne semaine à tous !**


	20. 120 ans, jour 1

Partie I. 3 : 120 ans – Imladris

**Enfin, le voilà adulte ! J'espère que sa bouille de petit Elfe ne vous manquera pas trop. De toute façon, le cher Legolas est encore très jeune : à peine 120 ans, rendez-vous compte ! Malgré quelques changements dans ses relations avec les autres, on a à peine dépassé le dixième de cette fic, donc tout reste à faire.**

**Disclaimer : tout à Tolkien, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus. Et puis merci à **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** pour un certain nombre d'informations sur le palais de Thranduil. **

**Dernière note : Hommage encore une fois à Ely pour sa fiche sur Legolas sur le Poney et les détails sur la fameuse chemise ...**

Chapitre 20 : Jour 1

— Bonjour, Legolas ! Joyeux anniversaire !

— Comment, Mère, c'est aujourd'hui ?

— Voyons, l'avais-tu donc oublié ?

— Je le crois bien, oui.

Maman me sourit affectueusement.

— Rassure-toi, nombreux sont les Elfes qui ne prennent plus la peine de dénombrer leur âge. Moi-même, je ne saurais t'en donner une idée précise.

— Voyons, Mère, je suis certain que vous ne pouvez avoir plus de 300 ans !

— Cher flatteur ! s'exclame Maman en riant. Allons, cesse donc de me taquiner et viens m'embrasser.

Obéissant, je fais le tour de la table à laquelle Maman est assise pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, puis je m'assieds à côté d'elle. Regardant autour de moi, je soupire légèrement : c'est pourtant vrai, j'ai 120 ans aujourd'hui ! 120 années bien remplies, surtout quand j'étais encore enfant : à l'époque, il y a eu toutes les péripéties de l'Ultime Alliance, l'arrivée de Medrigor dans ma vie, puis le retour de Papa, et enfin notre grand exil, loin de ce cher campement qui m'avait vu naître.

Nous étions tous sincèrement triste de devoir abandonner ce lieu si cher, mais Papa avait raison, nous n'y étions pas du tout en sécurité. Je garde peu des souvenirs de notre voyage à travers Vertbois-le-Grand, mais je me rappelle très bien l'arrivée : après avoir marché tant de jours durant à travers la forêt et les clairières, après avoir traversé des routes, des rivières et des montagnes, nous avons enfin atteint les cavernes.

Pour moi qui avais ruminé pendant tout le voyage ma peine de quitter une clairière enchanteresse pour de sombres grottes, la première impression que j'ai ressentie était étrange. Un savant mélange d'inquiétude, d'espoir, de méfiance, et aussi d'une certaine fierté. Comme elles étaient imposantes, ces grandes portes de pierre ! Et ces couloirs, ces vastes salles qui n'en finissaient pas de s'enfoncer sous terre ! Ce n'était pas vraiment un environnement rêvé pour des Elfes, mais il fallait reconnaître que ça avait de l'allure.

Et puis en fait, peut-être qu'au fond ce genre de cavernes n'est pas une demeure si étrange. Papa et Medrigor se sont tout de suite accordés à dire que ce nouveau palais valait bien celui de l'antique Menegroth, les Mille Cavernes où vivaient jadis Elu Thingol et la belle Melian. Moi, je n'en sais trop rien, et je suppose qu'ils exagèrent un peu, mais je n'en suis pas moins fier.

Après la belle mais modeste tente de mon enfance, j'habite aujourd'hui un palais, un vrai, et pas des moindres. Il est même tellement grand que, malgré toutes les années que j'y ai déjà passé, je n'en connais pas encore tous les recoins. Bien sûr, je suis un familier de l'entrée : la grande caverne principale, comme perdue au milieu de la forêt, avec ses énormes portes devant lesquelles coule une rivière. Et puis ensuite, toutes les petites grottes qui en rayonnent, et les passages qui s'enfoncent lentement dans les entrailles de la terre.

Heureusement, le palais n'a rien d'un terrier où l'on s'enterrerait : il n'est pas trop profond, ce qui nous permet de garder un air pur et un peu de lumière. Quand il fait trop sombre, les murs se couvrent de torches rouges dont la lumière jette de joyeuses flammes. Les salles sont assez vastes, surtout celle où Papa siège sur son trône de bois sculpté, entouré de hauts piliers de pierre. Et puis, très souvent, nous sortons du palais pour aller dans les bois qui l'entourent : certains Elfes s'y plaisent tellement qu'ils ont bâti là leur propre petite hutte, à terre ou dans les branches des arbres.

Les autres familles, telles que la nôtre, préfèrent la sécurité de la forteresse où chacun est libre de s'installer dans la première grotte libre qu'il trouvera. De toute façon, il y a ici tant de grottes que je crois que personne, pas même Papa, ne connaît leur nombre. La plupart d'entre elles sont d'ailleurs encore inexplorées, alors mêmes que d'autres Elfes habitaient déjà ces cavernes avant notre venue.

Nos deux groupes n'ont eu aucun mal à s'intégrer l'un à l'autre : nous avions la légitimité d'avoir le Roi à notre tête, tandis que nos hôtes nous offraient leur demeure. Aujourd'hui, il y a de nombreux Elfes dont j'ignore s'ils vivaient avec moi au campement ou bien si je les ai rencontrés ensuite. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas de ceux qui m'ont toujours été si chers, comme les fidèles Telith et Fidya, le médecin maître Rindil qui m'avait mis au monde, et Medrigor.

Cela fait bien longtemps que Medrigor n'est plus mon précepteur ; après m'avoir inculqué les bases de l'instruction que tout jeune Elfe doit acquérir, il a fini par arrêter de me donner des leçons et les a remplacées par de simples conversations. Il n'est plus à présent que mon meilleur ami, et je crois qu'il se contente assez bien de ce rôle. Cela dit, ça ne l'empêche pas de me regarder de haut en riant dès qu'il essaie de me prouver qu'il est bien plus grand, sage, vieux et expérimenté que moi. En réponse, je le traite généralement de vil vieillard vaniteux.

— Viens-tu, Legolas ?

— Pardon ? dis-je en sursautant légèrement.

Maman sourit devant mon air désorienté.

— À peine levé, te voilà déjà reparti dans tes songes, remarque-t-elle d'un ton doux. Allons, viens avec moi, je voudrais t'offrir un cadeau.

— Je vous suis, Mère.

Oubliant d'avaler quoi que ce soit, je me lève et je pars à la suite de Maman. Nous marchons côte à côte à travers le dédale de petites galeries, d'un pas lent et serein. Parfois, au détour d'une salle, nous croisons un autre Elfe qui nous salue en s'inclinant, et nous lui souhaitons une heureuse matinée. Par exemple, nous rencontrons Helia, une bonne amie de Maman qui faisait partie du cercle de couturières, au campement. Maman s'arrête pour lui adresser quelques mots, puis nous nous éloignons à nouveau.

Maman me conduit jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partage avec Papa ; la salle est d'une taille confortable sans être immense, et les murs de pierre y sont recouverts de tentures ainsi que – chose admirable – de miroirs. J'ai découvert les miroirs en arrivant aux cavernes, car nous n'en avions jamais eu au campement. Les Elfes de la caverne nous ont transmis l'art de les élaborer en polissant des plaques de métal. Je m'amuse toujours de voir Maman accorder systématiquement un regard à ceux qui l'entourent.

Ce matin ne fait pas exception, mais Maman ne s'attarde pas à la contemplation de sa silhouette et se dirige vers l'un des grands coffres de bois où sont rangées ses affaires et celles de Papa. Elle en soulève le couvercle d'un geste vif malgré son poids et y prend un paquet posé sur le dessus, puis revient vers moi. Le paquet est carré, plat, enveloppé de larges feuilles, et de taille moyenne.

— Joyeux anniversaire, mon fils ! Je sais que tu n'as plus l'âge de recevoir des cadeaux chaque année, mais cela me faisait très plaisir de te préparer celui-ci.

— Mère, vous êtes vraiment adorable !

— Ouvre donc, avant de t'extasier.

L'impatience de Maman m'amuse et je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de céder à ses désirs. Délicatement, pour ne pas les froisser, je libère les feuilles des liens qui les maintiennent et je les écarte, révélant la soie d'une magnifique chemise bleue artistiquement brodée.

— Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Elle est superbe, Mère ! Réellement, je la trouve merveilleuse. Comme ce tissu est beau, et léger !

— Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Veux-tu l'essayer, pour voir comment elle te va ?

— D'accord.

Suivant le conseil de Maman, j'ôte ma tunique et ma vieille chemise de laine blanche pour passer la nouvelle. Maman me conduit devant un de ses miroirs bien-aimés pour que je puisse apprécier le résultat qui est, je dois le dire, assez satisfaisant. La chemise est d'une beauté discrète et tombe parfaitement sur mes épaules – vraiment, il n'y a que Maman pour deviner mes mesures exactes sans même me regarder.

Cette chère petite Maman ! Je n'ai pas passé un seul jour de ma vie sans la voir, depuis le jour où je suis né jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où ma taille a fini par dépasser la sienne d'une bonne tête. Cela a pris du temps, car contrairement aux Hommes (selon les dires de Medrigor), nous autres Elfes grandissons bien moins vite. Enfin, c'est du moins vrai pour la taille – je ne m'avancerai pas sur le sujet de la sagesse.

Finalement, cela ne fait pas si longtemps que j'ai enfin atteint ma taille adulte : je devais alors avoir autour de 75 ans, je suppose. Quant au reste de mon apparence, je ne saurais la décrire précisément, car les miroirs de nos cavernes m'ont appris qu'elle pouvait se moduler au gré de mon humeur, tout comme celle des autres Elfes, d'ailleurs. Ainsi, en ce matin où je suis si simplement heureux, il me semble que mes cheveux et mes yeux ont pris une teinte imperceptiblement plus claire qu'hier soir. Il en va de même pour Maman.

En dehors de ces légères évolutions, Maman n'a pas du tout changé en un siècle : elle est toujours aussi belle, aussi élégante et aussi majestueuse. Je pourrais presque dire que ce n'est qu'aux changements de ses robes ou de ses capes que je mesure le passage du temps sur elle. Ces cheveux sont généralement coiffés de la même façon, tombant librement jusqu'à sa taille, avec ces quelques nattes fines qui imitent les nervures des feuilles. Sans y penser, je fais courir mes doigts sur l'une d'elles.

— Dites-moi, Mère, pourriez-vous un jour me faire des nattes telles que les vôtres ?

— Comment ? répond Maman, apparemment interloquée. Voyons Legolas, tu n'y penses pas !

— Pourquoi non ? La plupart des autres Elfes en portent de semblables, il me semble : Père, par exemple, ou bien Medrigor également. Pourquoi pas moi ?

— Enfin, Legolas, tu ne sais donc pas ?

— Quoi donc, Mère ?

— Ces nattes ne sont pas un simple ornement, il s'agit de toute une ancestrale tradition. Elles symbolisent le cours de notre vie. Chaque tresse représente une étape de notre existence. Il ne suffit pas de les vouloir, il faut les mériter.

— Pardon, Mère, je l'ignorais ...

— C'est étrange que personne n'ait encore songé à t'en parler. Enfin, c'est un incident sans gravité, déclare finalement Maman en me souriant à nouveau. À présent, si nous allions voir ton père pour qu'il te souhaite à son tour un bon anniversaire ?

— Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai. Laissez-moi juste le temps de mettre votre beau cadeau à l'abri.

Maman acquiesce, puis s'éloigne. Resté seul, je quitte à regret la superbe chemise de soie pour repasser mes vieux vêtements, puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, je pars ranger mon présent dans ma chambre.

**J'adore imaginer un Elfe guerrier parlant chiffons avec sa petite Maman :) Pas vous ?**


	21. 120 ans, jour 2

Partie I. 3 : 120 ans – Imladris

**Le chapitre où vous allez comprendre le titre de la partie. Quelques petites nouveautés dans la vie trop bien rangée de notre Prince !**  


Chapitre 21 : Jour 2

Tout le monde a été très gentil avec moi, hier. Ça m'a fait plaisir qu'ils se souviennent que c'était la date de mon anniversaire, même si je crois que Maman avait discrètement fait circuler l'information. Finalement, elle a été la seule à m'offrir un cadeau, mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout, d'abord parce que le sien est magnifique, et surtout parce que des cadeaux, j'en reçois un peu tous les jours. C'est simple : dès que j'ai envie de quelque chose, je n'ai qu'à me servir.

Ce matin, par exemple, dès le moment où j'entre chez Fidya je devine qu'elle vient de me préparer un gâteau aux fruits des bois. Même un Homme aurait pu sentir la douce odeur qui émane du recoin de la grotte où Fidya fait brûler un petit feu. J'entre avec un sourire discret et je la salue d'un signe de tête.

— Bonjour Fidya, allez-vous bien ce matin ?

— Je me porte à merveille, mon Prince, répond-elle. Que me vaut donc le plaisir de votre visite ?

— Rien de plus que l'envie de vous saluer, ma chère amie.

— J'en suis flattée. Mais à propos, mon Prince, avez-vous faim ? Je préparais justement une petite friandise en pensant à vous.

— Eh bien, je serai heureux d'y goûter. Vous savez que j'ai toujours adoré votre cuisine.

Fidya me sourit avec fierté ; je sais qu'elle se réjouit toujours d'entendre rappeler que depuis ma naissance, elle est la seule Elfe à m'avoir nourri – ou presque. Je la regarde s'éloigner un instant pour revenir en portant le beau gâteau doré au parfum de baies sauvages. Fidya se met à rire en voyant mon air avide et s'empresse de me servir une part, que je dévore en un instant.

— Vous êtes l'un des Elfes les plus gourmands que je connaisse, Altesse ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je suppose que c'est dû à votre jeunesse. Plus tard sans doute, vous atteindrez un âge où les plaisirs matériels vous seront devenus tellement indifférents que vous en oublierez de vous nourrir.

— Voyons, Fidya, quelle drôle d'idée ! Je ne connais personne dans notre peuple qui ait perdu un tant soit peu l'appétit, au contraire. D'ailleurs, si vous continuer à me préparer mes repas, je suis sûr de ne jamais souffrir de cet état.

Fidya s'apprête à me répondre, mais au même moment, la porte de la grotte s'ouvre et Telith apparaît dans l'embrasure.

— Bonjour Altesse, me salue-t-il. Je pensais bien vous trouver ici.

— Bonjour Telith, vous me cherchiez ?

— Oui, mon Prince, votre père vous demande.

— Très bien, je vous suis.

Abandonnant à regret le reste du gâteau, j'adresse un dernier sourire à Fidya avant de quitter la chaleureuse petite grotte pour partir à la suite de Telith.

— Savez-vous ce que mon père attend de moi ?

— Je le crois, Altesse. Sa Majesté a été avertie par ses guetteurs qu'un groupe d'Elfes étrangers à notre royaume faisait marche vers notre palais.

— D'autres Elfes ? Qui sont-ils ?

— On l'ignore, Altesse, mais leur comportement semble pacifique. C'est pourquoi votre père a choisi de les accueillir avec la reine et vous.

Je hoche la tête sans répondre. D'autres Elfes ! Des étrangers ! Comme c'est excitant pour moi qui n'aie jamais vu d'autres êtres que les Elfes de mon campement et ceux des cavernes, tous Elfes sylvains de Vertbois-le-Grand, tous sujets de mon père. Je me demande à quoi ils vont ressembler. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de les voir !

Telith me mène jusqu'à la plus vaste salle de nos cavernes, celle où Papa trône entre les rangées de piliers de pierre. Pour l'instant, il est encore debout et discute avec Maman et quelques autres Elfes que je connais mal. En me voyant arriver, Papa s'écarte du groupe et vient me rejoindre.

— Bonjour, Père, vous m'avez fait chercher ? Telith m'a parlé d'Elfes ...

— Oui, Legolas, et je veux que tu sois à nos côtés pour les accueillir. Il n'y a manifestement rien à craindre de leur part, mais il n'en reste pas moins que, pour leur honneur et pour le nôtre, nous devons les recevoir comme il sied à notre rang. J'ai donc demandé à ce que nos sujets se rassemblent discrètement, pour ne pas étouffer nos visiteurs sous leur nombre.

— Très bien, Père, je m'en remets à votre jugement.

— D'après nos guetteurs, ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver. Viens donc t'asseoir avec ta mère et moi.

Papa gagne son trône, et je remarque que deux belles chaises en bois doré et sculpté ont été placées sur les côtés. Maman occupe déjà la première ; je lui souris et prends place à gauche de Papa. Derrière nous, les proches conseillers se tiennent debout et en retrait, tandis que les autres Elfes qui arrivent peu à peu dans la salle s'arrangent de façon à laisser une allée libre au centre.

Je vois Medrigor entrer à son tour, et je lui fais signe pour qu'il vienne me voir. Il me répond et vient se placer non loin de moi, après avoir respectueusement salué mes parents. Assis sur mon petit trône, je regrette soudain de ne pas pouvoir me lever et traverser librement la salle pour aller discuter avec Medrigor. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir m'entretenir avec lui : il pourrait sûrement me renseigner sur les fameux Elfes qui vont venir, me dire s'ils sont très différents de nous, si nous avons raison de ne pas les craindre, et tant d'autres choses encore.

Privé de son soutien, je me redresse pour faire bonne figure et je m'efforce d'ignorer les battements de mon cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, c'est stupide de m'inquiéter ainsi alors qu'autour de moi, personne ne craint rien. Agacé contre moi-même, je soupire sèchement. Papa se tourne alors vers moi, mais je lui souris comme si de rien n'était. Jamais je n'oserais avouer à ce père si majestueux que son fils a peur de ce qu'il ne connaît pas.

Nous attendons ainsi pendant encore de longs instants jusqu'à ce que, enfin, les portes de la salle s'ouvrent pour livrer passage aux Elfes mystérieux. Tout en me levant pour imiter mes parents, je suis immédiatement déçu : ces Elfes n'ont vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. En dehors de leurs vêtements qui sont taillés d'une façon originale, ils pourraient aisément passer inaperçus dans notre assemblée. Voilà donc ce que sont les « autres Elfes » ? Nous nous ressemblons tellement que je me demande pourquoi nos peuples sont séparés.

Le groupe s'arrête à quelques pas de nous, et l'Elfe qui marchait en tête s'avance en tant que porte-parole.

— Roi Thranduil, j'apporte la parole du Seigneur Elrond, fils d'Eärendil et maître d'Imladris.

Elrond ? Le noble compagnon du grand roi Gil-Galad qui menait sa glorieuse armée aux temps de l'Ultime Alliance ? Mais quel honneur pour nous de recevoir ses messagers !

— Parle, messager, je t'écoute, répond Papa.

— Roi Thranduil, lors de la guerre qui opposa le serviteur de Morgoth aux fidèles amis des Valar, vous avez vaillamment combattu aux côtés de mon maître. Vous l'avez connu en des temps de malheur et d'obscurité. Mais ces temps ne sont plus, et aujourd'hui mon maître souhaite vous faire partager son bonheur. Soyez heureux, Roi Thranduil, d'apprendre ses noces avec la Dame Celebrian, fille de la Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn.

— Je le félicite de cette union : elle est noble et digne de lui comme de sa future épouse.

— Vos bonnes paroles seront rapportées à mon maître. Sachez qu'avec ce message, nous apportons une invitation pour vous-même, votre famille et tout votre peuple. Les noces auront lieu à Imladris, dans trois mois à compter de ce jour, et vous y êtes tous conviés.

L'assistance est soudain parcourue de murmures. Des noces ! Un voyage ! Nous sommes tous pris de court par cette nouvelle exceptionnelle et tellement inattendue. En moi, les sentiments se bousculent : quitter nos cavernes, traverser le pays, aller jusqu'à Imladris où tous les Elfes de la Terre du Milieu se seront sûrement rassemblés ? Quelle aventure ce serait ... Je remarque que Papa prend le temps de peser ses mots avant de répondre.

— Je remercie sincèrement le Seigneur Elrond de cette invitation si aimable. Nous serions naturellement heureux et flattés d'assister à ses noces. Je ne peux cependant accepter cette proposition si rapidement. Vous comprendrez aisément qu'il est difficile pour un roi, quelle que soit l'envie qu'il en ait, de s'éloigner de son royaume pour un si long voyage. Nous vivons bien sûr dans des temps apaisés, mais notre prudence ne doit pas en être émoussée.

— Il va de soi, Roi Thranduil, que nous vous laisserons tout le temps nécessaire à votre réflexion, répondit le messager.

— Soyez-en remercié, ainsi que d'avoir parcouru un si long chemin pour nous porter cet heureux message. Quel est votre nom ?

— Je me nomme Delarion.

— Eh bien, Delarion, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en mon royaume. Vous et vos compagnons de route y recevrez tout ce que vous demanderez jusqu'à ce que j'aie pris ma décision.

— Nous vous en remercions grandement, Roi Thranduil.

— Mon Intendant, Telith, s'occupera de vous. Il vous conduira aux appartements que vous occuperez pendant votre séjour ici et vous apportera ce dont vous aurez besoin.

Tout en parlant, Papa fait un geste de la main en direction de Telith, qui s'avance et s'incline devant les représentants d'Imladris, avant qu'ils ne le saluent à leur tour.

— Je serai honoré de vous assister, dit Telith.

Quelques instants plus tard, après les dernières courtoisies d'usage, la délégation étrangère est conduite par Telith hors de la salle, et la foule se disperse à son tour. Papa va s'entretenir avec ses conseillers, tandis que Maman et Medrigor s'approchent de moi.

— Qu'en penses-tu, Legolas ? me demande Maman. Un tel voyage te plairait-il ?

— Je crois, Mère. Il serait certainement étrange de quitter nos cavernes, mais je pense que cela me plairait de rencontrer ces Elfes d'autres royaumes.

Medrigor me sourit à ces mots.

— J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop transmis ma fièvre des voyages. En ce qui me concerne, je trouve que cela fait longtemps que je reste sur place. J'aimerais beaucoup revoir Imladris.

— Tu y es déjà allé ? demandé-je, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Comment est-ce ?

— Ah, cher Prince, tu vas adorer.

**Oui, maintenant Legolas vouvoie sa mère et tutoie Medrigor. Un peu d'évolution ne fait jamais de mal.**

**Une petite review, peut-être ? Allez, pour me faire plaisir ... **

**Lily Evans 2004 **


	22. 120 ans, jour 3

Partie I. 3 : 120 ans – Imladris

**Disclaimer : lisez Tolkien**

**Conseil du jour : lisez Robin Hobb**

Chapitre 22 : Jour 3

Je crois que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que je me sois couché tôt : en l'honneur de nos hôtes, et pour les détendre après leur long voyage, Papa a décidé d'organiser un banquet le soir même. Je crois que Telith a un peu pâli à la pensée de tout ce qu'il allait devoir organiser en si peu de temps, mais finalement il s'est très bien acquitté de sa tâche d'Intendant.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, les serviteurs du palais ont aménagé l'une de nos plus grande salle, après celle du trône, pour lui donner un air de fête : ils ont posé de grandes planches de bois sur des tréteaux pour constituer des tables, les ont recouvertes de nappes brodées, puis garnies de fleurs, de feuilles et de branchages. Ils ont aussi ajouté de longs bancs de chêne recouverts de velours vert. Les murs ont également été décorés, et des herbes aromatiques ont été jetées sur le sol pour que leur parfum embaume dans toute la salle.

En début de soirée, la foule a commencé à affluer, moi le premier. J'avais hâte de venir écouter les musiciens qui ne manqueraient pas de venir nous faire partager leur art. Ils ont joué tout au long de la soirée, et certains Elfes ont aussi dansé. Mais pour ce qui est de la danse, moi qui d'habitude aime tant ça, j'avais la tête ailleurs hier soir, et je n'ai pas cessé d'épier du coin de l'œil nos hôtes d'Imladris et à discuter à leur sujet avec Medrigor.

Quand j'ai enfin regagné ma chambre, les premières lueurs de l'aube étaient déjà visibles dans le ciel, et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil : Papa n'a toujours pas pris sa décision, et j'ai passé toute la fin de ma nuit à y réfléchir. Partirons-nous à Imladris ? Abandonnerons-nous notre palais ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je désire moi-même, alors j'imagine à quel point ce doit être difficile pour Papa de décider à la place de tout le monde. Heureusement que je ne suis pas Roi !

En attendant, je suis épuisé. Je finis par me lever avec la ferme intention d'aller me noyer le cerveau dans de la tisane fortement infusée pour m'éclaircir les idées, et je titube à travers ma chambre jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Comme d'habitude, un valet attend dans le couloir que quelqu'un lui demande un service ; je lui demande une tasse de tisane avec toute la courtoisie dont je suis capable quand je suis dans un état pareil, puis je retourne m'allonger.

Précisément au moment où j'envisage enfin de sombrer dans le sommeil, le serviteur revient, frappe à ma porte et, ne recevant pas de réponse, entre pour déposer la tasse fumante près de moi. En maugréant intérieurement contre mon manque total d'énergie, je me redresse pour le remercier, avant de le regarder s'en aller. J'avale ensuite la tisane à longs traits, en me brûlant copieusement la gorge au passage. Rien de bien grave. Je suis trop occupé à savourer le plaisir de sentir mes idées s'éclaircir sous l'action des plantes parfumées. Je ne pense plus à rien. Je m'endors avant même d'avoir fini ma tasse.

— Legolas ! Que fais-tu encore là ?

— Pardon ?

J'ai la qualité précieuse d'émerger rapidement du sommeil. Plus je vieillis et plus j'apprends à me réveiller d'un coup, c'est très pratique. Medrigor se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre, l'air très impatient.

— Ton père t'attend, il va faire sa déclaration. Tout le monde est déjà rassemblé, dépêche-toi !

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— La Soleil avait dépassé son zénith quand je suis parti te chercher, et cela fait déjà un moment. Hâte-toi donc !

Medrigor n'a pas besoin de m'en dire plus ; honteux d'avoir dormi si tard, je ne cherche même pas à m'excuser et nous nous élançons tous deux en courant dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle du trône. Quelle joie d'être deux jeunes Elfes aux pieds légers ! Nous arrivons en quelques instants et, tandis que Medrigor disparaît dans la foule, je dois affronter tous les regards pour rejoindre mes parents. Ils se tiennent debout sur l'estrade, devant le trône, et me regardent venir d'un air courroucé. En face d'eux, les envoyés d'Elrond nous évitent du regard, ne préférant pas se mêler à la réprimande.

— Je vous demande humblement pardon de mon retard, Père, dis-je d'un ton penaud.

— Je te l'aurais facilement pardonné s'il n'insultait pas nos hôtes et notre peuple, répond Papa avec agacement.

Il a raison : la gêne que je ressens à être ainsi grondé en public n'est rien à côté de ma honte de m'être montré si irrespectueux. Pour réparer mon tort, je me tourne vers la foule et je m'incline lentement devant elle en croisant les mains sur mon torse, en un signe d'excuse, auquel nos sujets répondent d'un hochement de tête. Le sujet est clos, à présent.

— Allons, viens là, me dit Papa en désignant le siège à sa gauche.

Je passe derrière Maman et lui pour aller me mettre debout à leurs côtés. Il est temps maintenant de justifier notre rassemblement : Papa va prendre la parole pour annoncer la décision qu'il a prise. Discrètement, je prends une profonde inspiration. Il m'est doux de ne pas avoir eu à trancher ce problème et de pouvoir m'en remettre à la sagesse du Roi mon père. Quoi qu'il décidera, ce sera bon.

— Mon bien cher peuple, et vous, messagers d'Imladris qui êtes nos hôtes en ces jours, écoutez-moi. Le Seigneur Elrond, pour qui mon estime est immense, nous a fait l'honneur de nous inviter à assister à ses noces. Cette invitation me flatte autant qu'elle me tente, car voilà bien des années que je n'ai vu ce noble Seigneur, et il me plairait de venir lui rendre cet hommage. J'aimerais aussi que vous, mon peuple, puissiez rencontrer le Seigneur Elrond et découvrir sa magnifique demeure à Imladris, ainsi que les sages Elfes qui l'habitent.

On part, alors ? C'est décidé ? Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir à cette idée que Papa reprend son discours.

— Cependant je suis votre Roi, et c'est pourquoi ce ne sont pas mes désirs mais ma raison qui doivent vous gouverner. Et ma raison m'inspire qu'il serait fou d'avoir la négligence d'abandonner soudainement notre forêt. Nul doute qu'à notre retour, nous retrouverions nos demeures et nos cultures détruites par quelque créature malfaisante.

Oh, bon, je suppose qu'on va rester ici, finalement ... C'est bête, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de partir, mais enfin d'après les quelques mots de Papa sur Imladris, ça avait l'air tentant.

— Oui, poursuit Papa, cela se produirait certainement si nous partions. Mais, plus exactement, cela se produirait si nous partions tous. Or, depuis hier, on m'a rapporté ce qu'il se disait parmi vous. Je sais à présent que certain d'entre vous ne sont en rien tentés par ce voyage, quand bien même il ne présenterait aucun danger. Vous dont la famille a peiné pour labourer vos champs et aménager votre hutte parmi les arbres, je comprends que vous ne vouliez en rien risquer de perdre le fruit de vos efforts. De même, d'autres de mes sujets qui ont traversé les Âges de ce monde se sont déjà rendus en Imladris par le passé, et préfèrent leurs souvenirs aux tourments d'un nouveau voyage. Sachez que je comprends aussi votre choix.

Dans l'assemblée, en effet, je remarque qu'un certain nombre d'Elfes, aux yeux à peine pâlis par le passage des siècles, échangent des regards et semblent approuver les remarques de Papa. Je suis fier de voir qu'il connaît si bien son peuple.

— Mais je sais également qu'il y a dans mon royaume nombre d'Elfes plus jeunes, encore dans leurs premiers millénaires, et qui ne portent pas de tresse **(1)**. Ces Elfes-là, je le sais comme chacun de vous pour avoir eu leur âge, n'ont pas fondé de famille ni découvert l'ensemble des Terres du Milieu. C'est pourquoi je devine qu'ils seraient heureux de franchir les frontières de ce royaume pour partir à la rencontre de ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas, pour apprendre, et pour grandir en sagesse. Vous, mes jeunes amis, vous voudriez partir à Imladris.

Comme l'instant précédent, des murmures parcourent la foule de nos sujets rassemblés, sauf que cette fois, ce sont les plus jeunes qui font des commentaires. Moi-même, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chercher Medrigor du regard et de lui sourire ; c'est vrai que je suis tenté par l'idée du voyage, et je vois bien que les yeux de ce vagabond de Medrigor brillent à l'idée d'une nouvelle aventure, même s'il connaît déjà Imladris.

— À présent, mes chers amis, vous avez je crois tous compris la nature de la décision que j'ai prise : j'entends partir et quitter ce palais avant la fin du mois, avec ma famille et tous ceux qui voudront nous suivre. Les messagers d'Elrond resteront parmi nous jusqu'au jour du départ et nous guideront sur la route. Quant à ceux de mes sujets qui resteront, je leur confierai la garde du royaume : à eux de veiller qu'à notre retour, nous puissions être aussi fiers de nos cavernes et de nos forêts qu'à notre départ. Telle est ma décision.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements lui répondirent, prouvant que nos sujets étaient contents de leur Roi et de sa sagesse. Debout près de Papa, je suis immensément fier de lui et, jetant un coup d'œil à Maman qui sourit, je devine qu'elle l'est aussi. Quant à Papa, même s'il avait mûrement réfléchi cette décision, je crois qu'il est quand même soulagé de voir qu'elle est aussi bien acceptée.

Je me joins aux applaudissements, et je remarque que mes mains tremblent un peu sous l'effet de l'excitation. On va partir ! Je vais enfin pouvoir suivre les pas de Medrigor et découvrir l'Ouest des Terres du Milieu ! J'ai hâte de faire mes malles. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir emporter ?

**(1) Rappelez-vous, dans le chapitre 20, Naëliriel expliquait à son fils que chaque tresse représentait une étape dans la vie d'un Elfe. Ceux qui n'en portent pas sont donc les plus jeunes.  
**

**Voilà, voilà, ils vont donc partir pour aller assister au mariage d'Elrond et Celebrian ... J'espère que tout ça vous plaît toujours. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, et n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres ! (chante, danse, et envoie des fleurs à tout le monde) :D (contente)  
**


	23. 120 ans, jour 30 et suivants

Partie I. 3 : 120 ans – Imladris

**Je prends la liberté de sauter deux chapitres pour nous amener tout de suite au trentième jour de cette année.**

**Bon, j'ai beau avoir **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** sous la main, j'ai un peu la flemme de tout relire à l'envers pour retrouver précisément les étapes du voyage, donc ça sera un peu beaucoup de l'improvisation – j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez.**

Chapitre 23 : Jour 30 (et suivants)(1 mois)

Cette fois, ça y est, nous voilà partis. Enfin ! Il aura fallu près d'un mois entier pour venir à bout de l'organisation de ce voyage. Moi qui m'attendais à partir le lendemain du jour où Papa avait annoncé sa décision, j'ai dû prendre mon mal en patience pendant tout ce temps. C'était très agaçant, d'autant plus que la date du départ n'arrêtait pas d'être repoussée : pour commencer, il a fallu établir la liste de tous ceux qui partiraient, et nombreux ont été les Elfes qui se sont crus autorisés à mettre deux semaines pour prendre leur décision.

Une fois que le nombre des voyageurs a été fixé, Papa a passé des nuits à débattre avec Telith et ses autres conseillers du temps que prendrait le voyage, de la possibilité pour chacun d'entre nous d'aller à cheval, du nombre de chevaux disponibles, de la quantité de provisions à emporter, de l'itinéraire à choisir en cette période de l'année, du temps qu'il allait faire, etc. C'était sans fin. Toutes les nuits, les murs et les grottes du palais raisonnaient du bruit de leur voix et des allées et venues de différents messagers, si bien que je n'arrivais jamais à fermer l'œil.

Et avec tout cela, il fallait encore nommer des responsables pour assurer la gestion et la protection du royaume en l'absence de Papa, et aussi rassembler dans les entrepôts ce que nous allions emporter, en faire des listes et les corriger chaque jour. Ce sont surtout Telith et Papa qui se sont occupés de toutes ces tâches ; pour ma part, j'étais trop occupé à ronger mon frein dans ma chambre pour avoir la tête à ce genre d'activités. Longues étaient les journées où j'apprenais que notre départ devait encore être retardé, parce que des chevaux s'étaient échappés des écuries mal surveillées ou parce que le fond d'un chariot avait cédé sous la charge.

Mais nous voilà enfin en route, et je préfère oublier tous ces souvenirs exaspérants. Pour l'heure, je dois sérieusement me concentrer sur ce que je fais, c'est-à-dire monter à cheval. Je n'ai eu guère d'expérience avec ces animaux depuis que Medrigor, voilà des années de cela, m'a fait monter le sien pour rentrer en toute hâte au campement. Miran n'est plus de ce monde, aujourd'hui, mais la cavalcade que j'avais vécue sur son dos m'avait rendu suffisamment malade pour me dissuader ensuite d'approcher un cheval.

Heureusement, aujourd'hui, nous ne galopons pas. Le rythme du voyage sera sûrement assez lent, ainsi que pour toutes les caravanes elfiques, car nous avons tout notre temps pour arriver à Imladris, et il y a peu de risques qu'un événement ne nous retarde grandement au cours du voyage. Peu à peu, nous nous éloignons du palais, des cavernes et des collines qui me sont familières. Les Elfes qui ont choisi de rester nous saluent à notre passage et nous adressent leurs souhaits de bon voyage en souriant.

Notre caravane est précédée par une troupe de soldats de la garde qui se succèdent pour partir en éclaireur et revenir rendre compte à leur capitaine. Celui-ci fait lui-même régulièrement son rapport à Papa ; le reste du temps, Maman et lui se tiennent près de moi, dans le groupe de tête. Avant de partir, j'ai aussi insisté pour que Medrigor chevauche à ma droite. Le reste de sa famille se trouve plus en arrière, mêlée à l'ensemble des jeunes Elfes qui participent au voyage.

De temps en temps, je me tourne vers Medrigor pour échanger avec lui un regard ou un sourire, mais nous parlons peu. Nous n'osons pas troubler le joyeux concert que les oiseaux chantent pour nous au-dessus de nos têtes, éparpillés dans la forêt dont les arbres se parent de pourpre et d'or en ce début d'automne. Je profite de tous mes sens pour me laisser enivrer par le spectacle de cette splendide forêt luxuriante, par le parfum de la terre et le goût savoureux de l'air.

Le chemin que nous suivons d'abord est un sentier qui longe une rivière. Son cours est vif, clair et léger comme nos esprits. Tout le monde semble partager cette douce sensation d'harmonie, quand tous les soucis sont laissés en arrière et que seule la beauté demeure. Papa, qui s'était parfois montré ombrageux pendant le mois dernier, avance maintenant en tenant la main de Maman dans la sienne et sans cesser de la regarder. En souriant, je détourne le regard d'eux et je ralentis légèrement pour me remettre au niveau de Medrigor.

Et les jours se succèdent lentement, dans la même atmosphère. Finalement, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal à cheval – du moins, tant que nous restons au pas. Au bout d'une semaine, les éclaireurs repèrent un gué praticable et nous traversons notre petite rivière joyeuse. C'est à regrets que nous la laissons derrière nous, mais nous continuons néanmoins d'avancer vers l'Ouest. Autour de nous, les arbres naguère si verts poursuivent leur métamorphose annuelle et offrent à nos yeux éblouis une palette de couleurs d'une infinie diversité entre le vert le plus sombre et le rouge le plus vif.

De temps en temps, je distingue à travers l'ombre des arbres la silhouette d'animaux qui semblent vouloir nous accompagner. Des cerfs, des daims, mais aussi de petits lièvres ou bien des renards au pelage gris marchent à nos côtés et parfois osent risquer une patte ou un museau au milieu de nous. Ils n'ont pas à craindre que nous les prenions en chasse, car nous avons emporté des réserves de nourriture amplement suffisantes.

Ils disparaissent souvent à la tombée du soir, quand notre avant-garde signale une petite clairière suffisamment dégagée pour nous permettre de monter le camp. Nous formons alors un cercle au milieu duquel, après avoir déblayé la terre des feuilles mortes qui la couvrent, nous allumons un petit feu. Les musiciens qui ont emporté leurs instruments rivalisent alors d'ardeur avec les oiseaux nocturnes, tandis que d'autres Elfes dévoués répartissent entre nous le pain de voyage et la viande séchée.

Généralement, je vais m'asseoir légèrement à l'écart et j'attends que Medrigor me rejoigne avec nos parts du repas, puis nous rompons le pain ensemble et nous évoquons les paysages que nous avons traversés dans la journée. Medrigor agrémente souvent nos conversations des souvenirs de ses autres voyages, et je m'endors au son de sa voix grave, sous les étoiles. Le plus souvent, je me réveille le matin pendant que les autres s'affairent à lever le camp. Je m'éclipse alors en quête d'un ruisseau pour y faire quelques ablutions, puis je rejoins notre groupe, je monte à cheval, et nous partons.

Dix jours après avoir traversé la petite rivière, nous arrivons en vue de la lisière de la forêt et, dès le début de l'après-midi, je vois s'étendre devant moi un paysage que mes yeux n'ont encore jamais contemplé : une plaine. Une immense plaine encore verdoyante, semée de buissons et des traces d'animaux imprudents. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que, me trouvant à l'extérieur, je peux regarder droit devant moi sans voir un seul arbre. Oh, bien sûr, il y en a bien quelques uns éparpillés ça et là, mais le doute n'est plus possible : nous avons quitté la forêt et le royaume de Vertbois-le-Grand.

Ici, Papa n'est plus le Roi et je ne suis plus le Prince. Du moins, nous ne sommes plus souverains. Un étrange frisson me parcourt à cette idée. Je relève la tête et, loin en avant, j'aperçois le scintillement non plus d'une rivière ni d'un ruisseau, mais d'un long et large fleuve. Nous y serons dans trois jours, je pense, quoi que mes estimations soient sûrement un peu faussées dans cette plaine vide.

Et effectivement, nous ne mettons que deux jours à parvenir à cette nouvelle étape du voyage. Le fleuve est puissant et son eau est glacée ; nous devons redoubler de prudence pour le traverser sans encombre. Pendant que l'essentiel de la caravane s'arrête sur la rive Est, les éclaireurs enchaînent les tentatives en amont ou en aval pour trouver un endroit où nous pourrons passer. Ils finissent pas découvrir un gué non loin au Sud : là, le fleuve se sépare pour encercler une petite île, et son cours est moins profond.

Avec précautions, nous nous succédons pour cette traversée en deux temps. C'est de loin l'événement le plus marquant que nous vivons depuis notre départ. Quand nous arrivons finalement tous sur la rive Ouest, la Soleil s'est couchée depuis longtemps et seule la Lune nous éclaire encore. J'y vois néanmoins assez clair pour me rendre compte que la plaine s'étend encore devant nous sur des longueurs infinies.

Soudain, je sens le poids d'une main sur mon épaule ; Papa, derrière moi, vient me tenir compagnie pendant qu'on installe le camp. Bien que nous marchions tout le jour depuis deux semaines, il ne semble nullement fatigué et m'informe que nous sommes à la moitié du chemin. Je devine la hâte qu'il éprouve d'arriver à Imladris et de retrouver ses nobles compagnons d'armes du temps de l'Ultime Alliance.

Encore six jours de voyage, et nous arrivons aux Monts Brumeux. Si nous entamons leur passage sans attendre, ce n'est pas sans en être extraordinairement impressionné, du moins pour ma part. Comme ces montagnes sont hautes ! Leurs cimes semblent toucher le ciel même. Leur taille dépasse de très loin celle de nos collines tout comme celle des quelques monts perdus au cœur de la forêt. Surtout, la chaîne des Monts Brumeux s'étend du Nord au Sud sur une distance plus grande que tout ce que je peux concevoir. C'est à couper le souffle.

Le passage des Monts Brumeux dure quatre jours ; les neiges de l'hiver n'étant pas encore tombées, nous pouvons emprunter les cols sans grande difficulté. Le principal problème est que nous sommes obligés de descendre de cheval et, pendant que nos pieds légers nous font tout juste effleurer la neige poudreuse du sol, nos chevaux et nos chariots s'enfoncent sans cesse dans des ornières de plus en plus boueuses. C'est répugnant. Heureusement que je ne suis pas chargé de les en tirer, sinon mes habits de voyage auraient été complètement ruinés !

Mais nous finissons par nous en sortir sans trop de dégâts, bien que nous ayons dû abandonner en haut des cols le chargement de deux chariots : il s'agissait des ustensiles de vaisselles que nous avions emportés. Les laisser ne nous coûtera bien longtemps, car nous serons très bientôt à Imladris : d'après Papa, nous devrions arriver en vue de la vallée dans quatre jours encore, et notre voyage s'achèverait le lendemain. Nous ressentons soudain tous une grande hâte : bientôt, bientôt notre but sera atteint ! Nous accélérons le pas dans une ardeur partagée.

**Vous avez remarqué à quel point ce petit prince paresseux laisse toujours les autres s'occuper des corvées ? (C'est peut-être dû au fait que j'étais pas mal sous l'influence de Royal en rédigeant ce chapitre ...) On n'en tirera rien de bon, c'est moi qui vous le dis.**

**Bonne vacances à ceux qui en prennent ; quant aux autres, consolez-vous : je suis toujours là ! Et pour m'encourager à redoubler d'ardeur pendant les jours qui viennent, vous pourriez peut-être me laisser un petit mot ...**


	24. 120 ans, jour 60

Partie I. 3 : 120 ans – Imladris

**Ce coup-ci, je m'arme de la **_**Communauté**_** et plus de **_**Bilbo**_** pour mes descriptions. Et oui, encore des descriptions. Mais c'est pas grave. Adoptons tous l'attitude contemplative. © J.R.R. Tolkien, Master de son état. J'avoue, tout ce chapitre n'est qu'un plagiat honteux.**

**Note : j'ai pas fait exprès, mais je crois que nous sommes actuellement aux alentours du 24 octobre, dans cette histoire. Ça vous évoque quelque chose ?**

Chapitre 24 : Jour 60 (2 mois)

Nous marchions toujours. Notre pas était plutôt léger, ces derniers jours, grâce à l'espoir que nous avions d'arriver bientôt dans la vallée d'Imladris. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que nous nous réveillons encore une fois au milieu de ces monts sombres et monotones, je me sens pris d'une lassitude immense. Quelle triste région ! Pas un arbre ne pousse, ici ; ce ne sont que cailloux et mousses, rochers, vagues pousses de bruyère et crevasses traîtresses.

Le chemin que nous suivons épouse la pente escarpée des montagnes et plus d'une fois, mon pauvre cheval manque de trébucher sur les pierres blanches de ce sol trop sec. Dans notre dos, la Soleil est cachée par les plus hauts sommets, et c'est dans l'ombre que nous naviguons entre les ravins lugubres et les fondrières ; partout, les hautes fleurs de l'été ne sont plus qu'un souvenir. Je ne ressens pas le froid, mais bien la gifle du vent glacé et piquant qui s'amuse à nous tourmenter.

Je m'étonne de voir à quel point cette région montagneuse s'étend ; voilà déjà tant de jours que nous les traversons sans seulement entrevoir le bout de notre voyage ...Suivre la piste est une tâche pénible. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et je remarque que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir les traits tirés par l'ennui et le découragement. Cela valait-il donc tant la peine d'aller jusqu'à Imladris ? Après tout, pour nous, qu'est-ce que le mariage d'un seigneur lointain et isolé ? Je commence à me demander si, en choisissant de partir, Papa a vraiment eu raison. Peut-être était-il trop ébloui par la perspective de retrouver de vieilles connaissances pour bien se rendre compte des embarras du voyage.

Sans compter que rien ne m'assure que nous suivons la bonne piste. Il est dit que, pour peu qu'un voyageur imprudent se trompe au pied des Monts Brumeux dans le choix du trajet, il est voué à errer et à tourner en rond sans jamais atteindre le but de son voyage. Je lève les yeux et je scrute ces affreux rochers vides. Ne sommes-nous pas déjà passés par ici ? S'il y avait vraiment dans ces montagnes une vallée luxuriante comme, à ce qu'on prétend, celle d'Imladris, nous aurions dû la trouver depuis longtemps, à mon avis.

— Quelque chose te tracasse, Legolas ?

Je sursaute, surpris d'entendre la voix de Medrigor. Nous n'avons que peu parlé depuis le début du voyage, du moins pendant le jour. Je suppose que j'ai dû soupirer une fois de trop et attirer son attention.

— Pas vraiment, non.

— Allons, je vois bien à ta figure que tu te morfonds. À quoi rêvais-tu ?

J'hésite à lui répondre ouvertement, mais le sentier est étroit et personne n'avance de front avec nous. Les autres Elfes, devant ou derrière nous, sont trop loin pour nous entendre par-dessus le bruit du vent. Je baisse tout de même la voix :

— Je commence à me demander ce que nous faisons ici.

— Comment ça ? demande Medrigor en fronçant les sourcils.

— Regarde autour de nous ! Papa disait que nous arriverions hier, mais nous sommes encore à marcher comme des mulets, à zigzaguer entre les ravins, sans savoir où nous allons.

— Voyons, Legolas, c'est normal, mais les éclaireurs connaissent bien le chemin.

— Ah oui ? Moi, je ne vois pas l'ombre d'une vallée devant nous, dis-je d'un ton boudeur.

— C'est tout le principe d'une région secrète : elle est cachée, réponds Medrigor avec un sourire moqueur.

— Ce n'est pas ça qui me rassure. Et si nous ne la trouvions pas ?

— Fais donc un peu confiance à nos guides, tu veux ? Je te l'ai dit, ils s'y connaissent.

— Et toi ? Tu es déjà allé à Imladris, non ? Est-ce que tu reconnais le chemin ?

— Non, reconnaît Medrigor, mais ça ne veut rien dire parce que je n'étais pas venu par cette route. Je traversais les Monts depuis l'Ouest.

— Mais je déteste ces montagnes ! Elles sont tellement sèches, et froides, et hautes aussi. Il faut vraiment être un Nain pour vouloir passer sa vie ici ! De toute façon, rien ne me dit qu'Imladris vaut la peine d'un voyage pareil. Je ne vois ce qui peut il y avoir d'intéressant dans cette région.

— Rassure-toi, Imladris vaut toutes les peines, je te le garantis. Et puis, mon cher ami, je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt de choisir les derniers jours du voyage pour s'en plaindre.

— Qui sait seulement quand nous arriverons ?

— Eh bien moi, par exemple, je le sais, annonce Medrigor avec un air détendu.

— Comment ? Je n'en reviens pas, tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de me laisser m'énerver !

— Et toi, tu devrais te servir de tes yeux, de temps en temps.

Sans comprendre, j'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Medrigor me cloue le bec en me désignant du menton le chemin devant nous. Je tourne la tête, et mes plaintes meurent aussitôt sur mes lèvres. Les sabots de mon cheval se sont arrêtés au bord de l'arête d'une brutale dénivellation que je n'avais même pas vue. En bas de la pente s'étend une grande vallée d'où montent le chant de l'eau et un parfum boisé. Subjugué, je prends sans en avoir conscience une profonde inspiration. Eru, comme l'odeur des arbres m'a manqué !

— Cher Prince, je vous présente la belle vallée de la Combe Fendue, déclare pompeusement Medrigor. Avancez, maintenant, me presse-t-il sur un ton plus familier, vous bloquez le passage.

Je sursaute et pousse mon cheval en avant sans y penser, tant je suis absorbé par la découverte de la vallée et de ma profonde bêtise. Quel sot j'ai été de me laisser aller à ne plus faire confiance à mon père. C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas nous perdre dans les montagnes. Bravo, Prince, bel exemple pour votre peuple !

Tout en me donnant intérieurement des claques, je change également mon opinion sur l'intérêt que présente Imladris. La Soleil, à présent à son zénith, éclaire bien le chemin et me guide le long d'un sentier en zigzag. Il me semble que, peu à peu, l'air se fait plus doux et le ciel plus bleu. Le vent s'apaise et cesse de nous tourmenter. Ça et là apparaissent des hêtres, puis des chênes, et leur nombre se démultiplie à mesure que j'avance.

Mon cheval goûte tout autant que moi ces savoureuses améliorations dans notre environnement. Le son de l'eau vive et de cascades s'accompagne bientôt de pépiements d'oiseaux, et le parfum des arbres de mêle de senteurs florales, comme si l'été s'attardait encore dans la vallée. À l'approche du soir – de toute l'après-midi, je n'ai pas senti le passage du temps – une fine brume argentée se lève et une agréable sensation m'envahit.

J'entends soudain des chants et des rires dans les arbres qui bordent le sentier, et j'entrevois de jeunes Elfes qui nous suivent du regard entre les branches. Peut-être ont-ils été chargés de nous accueillir, ou peut-être sont-ils seulement venus nous faire partager leurs chansons moqueuses. Devant moi, Papa se retourne et fait ralentir son cheval pour me dire un mot. Je vois qu'il sourit et, levant les yeux au ciel :

— Les Elfes d'Imladris n'ont pas changé depuis mon dernier séjour ; ils sont même encore plus enthousiastes que la dernière fois. Maintenant que nous sommes en paix, personne n'a le cœur de les empêcher de s'amuser, même quand ils viennent rire de leurs invités.

Je suis un peu surpris par ce comportement, mais je m'en amuse. Les Elfes rieurs des arbres doivent être de mon âge, et je me demande de quoi j'aurais eu l'air si, à Vertbois-le-Grand, j'étais allé accueillir les messagers d'Imladris en leur chantant des inepties ! Finalement, notre troupe s'arrête et je m'aperçois qu'un des chanteurs a quitté son arbre pour venir nous saluer.

— Soyez les bienvenus dans notre vallée ! s'exclame-t-il assez fort pour que toute la procession l'entende.

Papa lui rend son salut avec enthousiasme, et je fais de même. L'Elfe s'entretient un moment avec nous pour nous expliquer que nous ferions mieux de poursuivre à pied jusqu'à la Dernière Maison Simple, demeure d'Elrond. Telith se charge de faire passer l'information à tout le monde, et nous mettons pied à terre. Je ne suis pas fâché de marcher comme ça, sous les étoiles qui commencent à se lever, bercé par le charmant envoûtement de cette belle vallée et de ses habitants.

Nous menons donc nos chevaux jusqu'à la rivière, dont les eaux fraîches bouillonnent et courent, puis nous la traversons un par un par un petit pont de pierre, à la lumière de lanternes apportées par les autres Elfes. Enfin, nous arrivons devant les portes grandes ouvertes de la Dernière Maison Simple, où Elrond nous attend. Je n'ai aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agit de lui. Qui d'autre que ce Seigneur pourrait avoir un visage aussi noble, aussi beau, et un regard si sage ? Sa chevelure sombre est ceinte d'un bandeau d'argent, ses yeux sont gris et brillent comme les étoiles. Il paraît à la fois vénérable et vigoureux. Tel est le Seigneur d'Imladris.

— Amis, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! dit-il en s'avançant vers nous.

Elrond tend les bras vers Papa et lui serre chaleureusement les mains.

— Seigneur Thranduil, je vous remercie d'avoir parcouru ce long trajet. Quelle joie pour moi de vous revoir en ces heureux jours !

— Seigneur Elrond, sachez que cette joie est sincèrement partagée. La magnificence de votre demeure n'a d'égale que la noblesse de son maître.

— Je vous salue, Dame Naëliriel, noble Reine, dit encore Elrond à Maman.

Je souris bêtement en voyant ma Maman, qui est toujours tellement belle, rendre son salut à Elrond tandis que tous deux s'inclinent l'un devant l'autre. En revanche, je tremble et manque de perdre mes moyens quand notre hôte s'adresse à moi. Ce n'est pas que je me sens petit devant ce fils d'Eärendil : je me sens aussi minuscule qu'une puce en face de Manwë lui-même. Ecrasé de respect, je bredouille, je bafouille, puis je parviens à baragouiner un compliment qui pourrait passer pour un salut. Heureusement, ni Elrond, ni mes parents ne semblent s'en offusquer. Au contraire, ils sourient devant mon attitude naïve. Ce doit être dû à quelque chose dans l'air de cette vallée merveilleuse.

Si encore il n'y avait que le paysage d'admirable ! Mais toute la demeure d'Elrond témoigne de la perfection la plus délicate, et cela dans une parfaite osmose avec la nature. Comme il se fait tard, nous ne la visitons pas, mais le simple fait de traverser les terrasses aériennes et les couloirs bordés de lierre entrelacé me plonge dans un ravissement total. D'ailleurs, tous mes compagnons ressentent la même extase. Je suis conduit à une chambre ouverte sur l'extérieur, puis laissé seul avec des souhaits de bonne nuit. Ma nuit est bonne, en effet : je reste les yeux grand ouverts et un sourire béat aux lèvres jusqu'au lever du jour.

**Je n'aurai qu'un commentaire : ich befinde mich in völliger ****Übereinstimmung mit der Natur. (Pau, si tu me lis ...)**


	25. 120 ans, jour 100

Partie I. 3 : 120 ans – Imladris

**Ah, la, la, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai rien posté, moi ! Mais que voulez-vous, les vacances, l'absence, et tout le reste ... Bon. Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre trop encore. **

**Vous aurez dans ce chapitre un petit avant-goût de la partie I.4 et de ce qui va sérieusement prendre la tête de Legolas pendant les prochains millénaires **

**Bon, bref, je viens de vérifier sur et effectivement Celebrian épo****usa ****Elrond**** en l'an 109 du ****Troisième Âge****. Comme quoi en fait je m'étais documentée pour écrire cette fic (vu que Legolas naît selon moi 11 ans avant le début du Troisième Âge, vous calculez : 11 + 109, ça fait bien 120 ans) ! **

Chapitre 25 : Jour 100 (3 mois)

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait précisément quarante jours que je rêve éveillé sans interruption. Quarante jours à Imladris. Probablement les quarante meilleurs jours de mon existence, à part peut-être celui où Papa est rentré de la guerre. Jamais à Vertbois-Le-Grand je n'avais encore ressenti une telle harmonie avec tout ce qui m'entoure : la nature, bien sûr, mais aussi mes parents et amis, la demeure où je vis, les Elfes que je rencontre ...

Si encore il ne s'agissait que de ceux d'Imladris, j'aurais pu commencer à me remettre de mes émotions au bout d'un mois, environ. Mais le lendemain de notre arrivée à la Dernière Maison Simple, mes parents et moi avons été présentés à Celebrian, la fiancée d'Elrond, et à sa famille. Plus précisément, à ses parents : le Seigneur Celeborn de l'antique Doriath, et la Dame Galadriel, la plus illustre du peuple des Noldor. Si j'avais été subjugué en rencontrant Elrond, ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai éprouvé en croisant le regard de Galadriel.

Je n'oserai jamais la décrire.

Celebrian lui ressemble, naturellement, à la différence qu'elle est bien plus jeune et n'a jamais quitté les Terres du Milieu, ni contemplé la lumière des Arbres de Valinor. Ses cheveux sont clairs, et ses yeux s'illuminent de tendresse quand elle pose les yeux sur Elrond. Je détourne les yeux pour ne pas commettre l'indiscrétion de surprendre leurs regards.

En ce jour où nous célébrons leur mariage, les deux familles – si tant est qu'on puisse dire qu'Elrond ait une famille – ont préparé ensemble un festin. Les deux fiancés siègent au centre, entourés par les parents de Celebrian ; en l'absence du père d'Elrond, le Seigneur Celeborn a accepté de jouer son rôle dans la cérémonie. Mes parents sont assis en face de cette noble famille, et je suis placé à quelques sièges d'eux, à côté de Medrigor.

Le festin, comme tout ce qui se fait à Imladris, est un véritable enchantement. Je me laisse bercer par les chants mélodieux, les voix des poètes et la musique des harpes. En ce début d'hiver, l'air est d'une pureté exquise, comme si d'invisibles flocons flottaient doucement au-dessus de nous. Je discute de choses et d'autres avec Medrigor et nos voisins de table.

La plupart du temps, je me laisse aller à ne rien faire d'autre qu'écouter et regarder. J'admire les bras blancs et le clair visage de Celebrian, la lumière de ses yeux, et l'élégance de son maintien. Celle qu'Elrond a choisie paraît déjà ne plus faire qu'une avec la beauté fine de sa nouvelle demeure. Si sa grâce, fragile et touchante, évoque celle d'un bourgeon de fleur, je trouve néanmoins ma Maman bien plus éclatante dans sa robe d'un jaune lumineux. Quant à Galadriel ... C'est une pure étoile.

— Tomberais-tu sous le charme, Legolas ?

On dirait que Medrigor a suivi mon regard et s'amuse de mes contemplations. Inutile que j'essaie de nier.

— Qui pourrait s'en empêcher ? dis-je avec sincérité.

— Je te comprends, crois-le bien. Mais n'oublie pas de revenir sur Terre.

— Je fais confiance à tes conseils.

Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et, décidant de réserver mon attention au seul festin, je me sers généreusement de vin de cerise **(1) **et de tout ce que je peux trouver à ma portée sur la table. Pendant ce temps, Medrigor change de sujet de conversation pour m'évoquer à nouveau ses anciens souvenirs d'Imladris et les poèmes qu'il avait alors entendus.

Enfin, le banquet s'achève. Chacun relève la tête et se redresse sur son siège : la fête cérémonielle pour la célébration du mariage va commencer. Galadriel et Celeborn se lèvent et quittent la salle pour se rendre dans la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, nous les imitons et, dans la petite pièce plus sombre, nous attendons les fiancés. Ils arrivent ensemble, marchant lentement, et nous nous écartons pour libérer le centre de la pièce.

J'ai soudain la sensation de vivre un songe, comme si le temps s'était figé. Une étrange impression s'empare de moi et me serre le cœur au moment où Elrond et Celebrian passent devant moi en s'avançant vers Galadriel et Celeborn. Tous, nous restons immobiles et silencieux ; le Seigneur et la Dame de Lorien prennent dans les leurs les mains des deux fiancés et, l'un après l'autre, prononcent les paroles de bénédiction qui les unissent. Ensemble, ils forment un quatuor saisissant : beaux, souriants, mais également graves, ils semblent coupés du monde. Les paroles cérémonielles sont répétées en un murmure par l'assemblée, comme un écho sourd. Il est étrange de penser au pouvoir de ces mots qui, en se rendant eux-mêmes réels, réalisent ce qu'ils disent. L'émotion que nous partageons est presque palpable.

Pour leurs fiançailles, Elrond et Celebrian avaient donné l'un à l'autre un anneau d'argent, qu'ils portaient à l'annulaire gauche. À présent, chacun d'eux l'enlève et le rend à l'autre. Celeborn dévoile alors un écrin qui, une fois ouvert, dévoile deux anneaux d'or. Avec délicatesse, Elrond prend le premier d'entre eux et le passe à l'index droit de Celebrian, qui à son tour pare son époux de l'anneau de mariage qui scelle leur union.

Enfin, les deux époux se retournent vers nous, et nous brisons le charme du silence par des applaudissements chaleureux et des souhaits de bonheur. Galadriel effleure affectueusement de la main l'épaule de sa fille, rougissante et souriante, puis s'écarte pour laisser Elrond libre de la couver du regard. Je me joins aux acclamations et aux félicitations, tout en me secouant intérieurement pour me libérer de l'envoûtement qui m'a saisi pendant la cérémonie.

Que c'est beau, ce mariage ! Je me demande si celui de mes parents l'était autant. En fait, je ne sais même pas où ni quand ils se sont mariés. Au campement de mon enfance, dans la tente principale ? Ce n'était sans doute pas aussi admirable qu'une célébration à Imladris. Mais Maman devait être tellement belle ! Peut-être même qu'elle portait déjà sa robe rouge. Il faudra que je lui pose la question, un jour.

Elrond prend les mains de Celebrian dans les siennes et y pose ses lèvres. Ils traversent ensuite à nouveau l'assemblée et, quittant la petite pièce, descendent un escalier et arrivent à l'extérieur. Nous les suivons au bout d'un moment, tout en échangeant avec enthousiasme nos impressions sur la cérémonie. Dehors, l'hiver fait des premiers pas timides : le vent est d'une fraîcheur piquante, le givre couvrira bientôt les branches nues des arbres.

Elrond et Celebrian se tiennent un peu plus loin, et je vois mes parents s'approcher d'eux pour les féliciter. J'irai les imiter un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, je repère Medrigor et je vais vers lui.

— Ah, Legolas ! Te voilà.

— Comme tu le vois.

— Alors, cela t'a-t-il ému ? me demande Medrigor.

— Oh oui, vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir ça.

— C'est normal, je crois que nous avons tous éprouvés les mêmes sentiments. Et Elrond et Celebrian plus que tout autre, naturellement.

— C'était en même temps beau et assez étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si, tu as raison. L'union de deux vies, de deux destins, a toujours quelque chose de mystérieux. Même nous, en tant qu'Elfes, nous avons bien du mal à l'expliquer. D'ailleurs, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

— Je pense que c'est lié aux paroles de bénédiction, dis-je.

— Oui, il s'agit de l'invocation de Manwë et de Varda, explique Medrigor. Dans ces circonstances, de tels noms ne peuvent être prononcés sans que notre âme en soit émue.

Je reste silencieux un moment pour réfléchir à ce que Medrigor vient de me dire. Manwë et Varda, premiers parmi les Valar, ont formé la première union qu'Arda ait connue ...

— Et toi, Legolas ? fait soudain Medrigor.

— Comment ?

— Penses-tu te marier un jour ?

— Quoi ?

J'en reste secoué comme si j'étais tombé d'un arbre ! Quoi ? Me marier, moi ?

— Quelle idée !

— Tu ne veux pas ?

— Je ...

Comment dire non ? Comment dire oui ? Quelle question, vraiment ! Comme si j'y avais déjà réfléchi ! Je n'ai que 120 ans, je suis bien trop jeune pour penser à ça.

— Je ne peux pas marier.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Je suis trop jeune, et de toute façon il n'y a personne que je puisse épouser.

— L'âge est sans importance, Legolas. Et puis tu te trompes : de nombreux Elfes se marient dès ton âge. Quant à la personne que tu épouseras, comment peux-tu dire qu'elle n'existe pas ? Tu n'as même pas cherché.

— Mais ... mais ...

— Tu m'as montré à quel point tu avais été ému par la cérémonie, non ?

— Oui, mais ...

— Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas connaître ça un jour, toi aussi ?

— Je ... Non. Enfin si. Peut-être ... Je ne sais pas !

— Alors, c'est peut-être la bonne occasion pour commencer à y réfléchir.

Sur ces paroles, et avec un sourire énigmatique, Medrigor me quitte et va s'entretenir avec un groupe d'Elfes de notre royaume. Son interrogatoire m'a complètement bouleversé et j'en frissonne encore. Ah, quelle idée de me harceler de questions comme ça, sans prévenir ! Oui, bon, c'est vrai, il faudra peut-être que je réfléchisse un jour au mariage, mais pas maintenant. Oh non, pas maintenant.

Et puis, il n'a qu'à se marier, lui, si ça le tente tellement !

**Oui, oui, du vin de cerise en plein hiver ! Si je veux !**

**Merci à Ely pour les infos sur les mariages des Elfes.**

**PS : Wohoo ! On a dépassé le cap des 200 reviews, je vous aime, vous êtes géniaux, je vous adore, continuez ! **


	26. 120 ans, jour 101 et suivants

Partie I. 3 : 120 ans – Imladris

**Il y a des jours, comme ça, où les descriptions vestimentaires me manquent.**

**En dehors de ça, je m'essaie dans les attitudes moins protocolaires que d'habitude. Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de reprendre le bon rythme de une semaine/un chapitre. Espérons que ça tiendra ...  
**

Chapitre 26 : Jour 101 et suivants (3 mois)

La cérémonie est terminée, à présent, mais les célébrations se poursuivent tout au long des jours suivants. C'est un drôle d'amalgame entre la paix tranquille et la joie échevelée. Je passe mes journées dans la compagnie de Medrigor, principalement, mais je rencontre aussi de nombreux autres Elfes, qu'ils soient de Lorien ou d'Imladris. La plupart d'entre eux reconnaissent en moi le Prince de Vertbois-le-Grand, mais par bonheur, cela ne les empêche pas de se conduire naturellement avec moi.

Il faut dire que, de façon générale, le respect et l'estime sont de mise parmi nous. Nulle mesquinerie et nulle obséquiosité en ces jours simples et heureux. Et, plus que les rois et les seigneurs, ce sont les poètes et les chanteurs qui emportent l'admiration. Ils sont nombreux, et leur talent nous enchante de jour comme de nuit. Parfois aussi, d'autres Elfes plus amateurs se joignent à eux. Moi, par exemple.

Pour l'instant, j'ai abandonné ma flûte et je reste avec Medrigor. C'est une douce fin d'après-midi, et autour de nous, la nature chauffée doucement par le pâle soleil d'hiver embaume. Une fête se prépare pour le soir : cela fait maintenant un mois qu'Elrond et Celebrian sont mariés et, pour célébrer cela, nous aurons des danses en plus des chants et de la musique. Magnifique !

— Comme j'ai hâte que la Soleil se couche !

Medrigor se met à rire.

— Ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas de toi, Legolas ! s'exclame-t-il. Depuis que tu es tout petit, tu as toujours adoré danser.

— C'est vrai. Fidya m'a même raconté une fois que j'avais commencé avant même d'avoir un an. Enfin, j'avais essayé.

— J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Je suppose que c'est dans tes gênes : ta mère est réputée pour être une excellente danseuse. Et une très bonne cavalière, aussi : je me souviens très bien du jour où elle m'avait fait danser ; j'étais encore très jeune, cinquante ans à peine, mais ça m'a marqué.

— C'est vrai ? Je ne connais pas cette histoire.

— Oh, c'est très vieux. On célébrait je ne sais plus quoi, peut-être un mariage, comme en ce moment. J'étais jeune, timide, et Naëliriel s'est montrée très gentille avec moi. C'était un immense honneur, pour moi, de danser avec notre Princesse.

Ma Maman ... Cette histoire lui ressemble bien : je l'imagine tout à fait, souriante mais majestueuse, face au pauvre petit Medrigor tout ému. Comme ça devait être drôle !

— J'espère qu'on s'amusera bien ce soir, dis-je après un moment.

— Ce qui est bien, aujourd'hui, c'est que nous avons fait la connaissance de la plupart des autres Elfes. Ce sera plus agréable pour passer la soirée ensemble.

— Oui, certainement. Il faudra aussi qu'on insiste auprès de Delarion pour qu'il nous chante quelque chose.

— Le messager ? C'est vrai qu'il cache bien son jeu !

— Il est trop modeste, tu ne trouves pas ? Si nous ne l'avions pas surpris à chantonner pour lui-même, l'autre jour, personne ne l'aurait jamais entendu.

— Il ne faudrait pas non plus le mettre mal à l'aise, précise Medrigor. Peut-être que ça va l'intimider de chanter devant tout le monde.

— Un messager a l'habitude de prendre la parole en public, non ? En tout cas, je ferai tout pour qu'il chante. Il est bien plus doué que cet autre, Elriolas.

— Oh, ne sois pas si sévère. Elriolas n'a pas le timbre de Delarion, d'accord, mais enfin c'est tout de même un chanteur des plus traditionnels, ici.

Je hausse les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu. Nous changeons de sujet et poursuivons tranquillement notre conversation, tout en nous baladant entre les arbres et les entrelacs de pierre, fins comme de la dentelle, de la demeure d'Elrond. Lentement, la Soleil achève sa course et se couche à l'horizon dans un éclaboussement de couleurs.

Il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Je quitte Medrigor pour gagner ma chambre, où je passe pour l'occasion la belle tunique de soie bleue que Maman m'avait offerte, voilà de ça quelques mois. D'autres bottes, d'autres chausses, une ceinture, et me voilà prêt. Je me rends alors dans la salle où la fête se prépare ; en chemin, je croise mes parents, et un regard complice de Maman m'apprend qu'elle apprécie la tenue que je porte. La sienne est encore plus belle : c'est sa robe rouge de danseuse ! Enfin, pas exactement la même que d'habitude, mais une autre toute neuve, écarlate et brodée d'or.

Papa et Maman me précèdent dans la salle et vont s'asseoir aux côtés d'Elrond et de sa nouvelle famille. Medrigor n'est pas encore là, mais je vais rejoindre quelques Elfes que j'ai rencontrés plus tôt : parmi eux Varandir, jeune poète de Lorien ; Unil-Gal, plus âgé, toujours une plaisanterie aux lèvres ; Sithiel et Neniel, deux danseuses d'Imladris, et enfin le fameux Delarion, messager-rossignol de son état. Ce soir, la fête est très simple : ceux qui veulent manger se servent au buffet, ceux qui veulent danser vont au milieu, et tous les autres peuvent écouter, regarder et discuter à côté.

Décidé à ne pas perdre une minute, j'interdis à Delarion de disparaître sans prévenir, puis j'invite Sithiel à danser. Rapidement, je me rends compte que malgré son jeune âge (plus jeune que moi, c'est dire !), Sithiel est très douée. Elle a dû trouver de nombreuses occasions de s'exercer. C'est amusant, elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que je fais parfois des faux pas. En revanche Neniel, avec qui je danse ensuite, me jette parfois des regards pleins d'une surprise amusée pour me faire comprendre qu'il va falloir que je m'entraîne encore un peu pour arriver à son niveau.

Je quitte la piste au moment où Papa et Maman y arrivent. C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir les admirer tout à mon aise. Je retrouve Medrigor, qui est enfin arrivé, et nous partons nous asseoir dans un coin de la salle pour y manger un morceau et boire un peu. Nous échangeons quelques commentaires sur mes parents et sur la musique, sur Celebrian et sur les autres danseurs, sur les plats que nous dégustons, sur toute la vie, et sur rien de sérieux.

— Je maintiens que le vin de cerise est bien meilleur que tout le reste, dis-je avec fermeté.

— J'en suis content pour toi, répond Medrigor d'une voix un peu pâteuse, parce que si tu détestais ça, ça m'aurait fait de la peine de te voir en avaler deux carafes. Mais personnellement, j'estime que rien ne vaut l'eau de vie de prune. C'est un jugement sans appel.

— J'ai beau savoir que les goûts ne se discutent pas, les tiens me semblent parfois vraiment étranges.

— Que veux-tu, Petit Prince, j'ai voyagé, moi. J'ai fait des expériences, moi. De nous deux, je suis donc le mieux placé pour relativiser et juger ce qu'il y a autour de nous.

— Mais bien sûr, mon cher précepteur. Dis-moi donc ce que tu penses de tout ça.

— Comment ça ? demande Medrigor.

— Tout ça, dis-je encore avec un geste vague.

— J'en dis que les chanteurs ont de belles voix, et que les danseuses ont beaucoup de grâce.

— Qu'attends-tu pour rejoindre ces gracieuses, alors ?

— Que tu me le proposes et que tu m'accompagnes.

— C'est donc décidé, allons-y.

Nous nous levons ensemble en éclatant de rire, sans précisément savoir pourquoi, puis nous regagnons la piste. Par chance, il semble que quelqu'un a réussi à influencer Delarion, puisque c'est à présent sa voix que nous entendons. En son honneur, Medrigor invite Neniel, dont j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était la sœur de Delarion, et moi Sithiel. Les musiciens entament justement une musique gaie et rapide, et nous nous amusons tous les quatre comme des petits fous.

Je sais que je devrais faire un peu plus attention à rester respectable, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de danser aussi joyeusement que la musique m'enjoint à le faire. D'ailleurs, autour de nous, tout le monde semble gagné par le même enthousiasme. J'entends Neniel rire aux éclats au moment où Medrigor lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille, et son rire est repris par Unil-Gal et Varandir, qui se tiennent tout près. Quant à moi, je m'amuse à faire tourner et virevolter Sithiel jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait le tournis et s'emmêle dans ses pas. Chacun son tour !

C'est ainsi que toute la nuit, nous dansons, buvons et chantons avec Medrigor, Sithiel, Varandir, et tous les autres Elfes d'Imladris et de Lorien. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de pareil, rien de si drôle ni de si grisant. De temps en temps, je m'écarte de la piste de danse et je regarde le ciel où, inexorablement, la Lune et les étoiles poursuivent leur course. Comme j'aimerais que cette soirée ne prenne jamais fin ! Mais plus le temps passe, plus je prends conscience de la vanité de mon espoir, et plus je rassemble toute mon énergie restante pour profiter jusqu'au bout de la musique et des danses.

La musique ralentit et les voix se fatiguent. Au dehors, le jour commence à poindre et, peu à peu, la fatigue s'impose à nous comme une chape de plomb. À la fin de chaque danse, je tends l'oreille avec l'espoir que les violons repartent, mais bientôt sonne le glas du silence et la fin de la dernière danse. C'est étrange, ma vue est comme brouillée, et j'ai un goût étrange dans la bouche. Je n'ai plus les idées très claires, mais je suis en même temps plus lucide que jamais.

Danseurs, chanteurs et musiciens quittent la salle les uns après les autres, et notre tour vient finalement. En m'efforçant de ne pas tituber, je souhaite une bonne nuit à tout le monde et je regagne ma chambre tant bien que mal. Je m'effondre sur mon lit avec la certitude que le sommeil viendra bientôt. Pourtant, je reste encore éveillé un moment. Juste le temps de rendre grâce pour tous ces bons moments, et de regretter amèrement qu'ils touchent à leur fin.

**(Morte de rire à l'idée de Legolas et Medrigor se déchaînant en boîte sur un podium ). Merci à toutes mes chères soirées pour l'inspiration ...**

**Je vous arrête tout de suite : il n'y a rien de tendancieux à imaginer entre Medrigor et Naëliriel.**


	27. 120 ans, jour 200

Partie I. 3 : 120 ans – Imladris

**Sortez les mouchoirs pour consoler ceux qui dépriment. Allez, on arrivera bientôt à la fin de cette partie I.3, alors profitez-en tant qu'il en est encore temps !  
**

Chapitre 27 : Jour 200 (6 mois)

Je laisse mon cheval me guider. Je soupire. De temps en temps, je pivote pour me retourner sur ma selle, et je soupire encore.

— Tu ne devrais pas regarder en arrière, Legolas, me prévient Medrigor à côté de moi.

— Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est trop triste !

— Allons, mon Prince, console-toi. Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour revenir.

— Mais je ne veux pas revenir, je voulais rester ! Peu importe le nombre de fois où je reviendrai, ça ne pourra jamais être aussi parfait que cette fois-ci. Elrond ne compte pas se remarier, que je sache.

Medrigor hausse les épaules, un peu lassé par mes plaintes. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? Il faut bien que j'exprime mon désespoir. Et c'est ce que j'éprouve en ce triste matin de fin d'hiver, alors que nous nous éloignons de la belle Imladris. Que dis-je : de la merveilleuse, de la magnifique, de l'enchanteresse, de la parfaite Imladris ! Et de ses chers habitants.

Enfin, c'est bien normal. Comment voulez-vous que je me réjouisse d'être ainsi arraché au plus beau rêve que j'aie jamais vécu ? Bien sûr, ce n'est pas mal à la maison, je n'y suis pas malheureux, mais il y a tout de même une différence. À la maison, nous ne passons pas cinq mois entiers à chanter tous les soirs, ni à festoyer, sans parler de danser. Et nous vivons dans des cavernes qui, bien qu'elles soient fort belles, n'égaleront jamais le charme fragile de la demeure d'Elrond. Imladris est tellement en harmonie avec la nature qui l'entoure qu'on dirait qu'elle est sortie du sol en même temps que les arbres.

Et que d'esprit, que de culture et de délicatesses ! Pendant ces cinq mois idylliques, nous avons vécu au milieu d'Elfes parmi les plus sages de ce monde. Galadriel n'en est pas la moindre, ni Celeborn ou Elrond. J'ai visité à l'occasion ses appartements : ils sont ornés de fresques qui illustrent l'histoire des Terres du Milieu, et recèlent dans une bibliothèque nombre d'archives aussi précieuses qu'uniques. Il y a même les fragments de Narsil, l'épée qui frappa Sauron : j'ai éprouvé un véritable vertige dans la contemplation de cette merveille. Je suis sûr que, s'il y avait encore un Silmaril, on le trouverait chez Elrond.

À présent me voilà, courbé sur mon cheval pour éviter les cinglures du vent et de la pluie, à avancer lentement à travers les montagnes. Le sol devient boueux sous les pieds de mon cheval, qui trébuche parfois. Bien que les autres Elfes s'efforcent, comme Medrigor, de faire bonne allure, je devine qu'ils ne sont pas plus enchantés que moi à l'idée de ce départ. Je préfère ne pas les regarder. Dès que je croise l'un de leurs regards, je me rappelle toutes les fois où je l'ai vu briller sous le soleil d'Imladris, et ma gorge se serre à ce souvenir.

— Cesse donc de soupirer ainsi, veux-tu ? s'impatiente Medrigor.

— Pardon, dis-je en reniflant.

Medrigor s'approche de moi pour me parler plus bas.

— Je ne veux pas être désagréable avec toi, me dit-il, mais ta mauvaise humeur déteint sur tout le monde. Tu mines même le moral des chevaux. Alors s'il te plaît, fais un effort, tiens-toi droit et arrête de pleurnicher.

— À quoi bon ...

Vexé par ses remarques, je m'astreins cependant à les mettre en pratique et je me redresse. Je vais leur montrer que je suis capable de faire semblant d'aller presque bien, alors même que le chagrin de mon cœur m'étouffe à en avoir la nausée. Adieu danses, beauté, délices ! Je vais passer le restant de mes jours à me morfondre dans la plus profonde de nos caves, jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé le moyen de ne vivre plus que mes rêves.

Mes souvenirs sont plus cruels que des poignards. Medrigor m'assure que je devrais plutôt rendre grâce pour avoir vécu tous ces merveilleux moments. Rendre grâce ? Eh, pour quoi donc ? Pour avoir fait miroiter devant moi les lumières d'un bonheur sans nuage, et pour l'éloigner ensuite à jamais ? C'est comme si on m'avait fait découvrir la divine Valinor pour me rejeter ensuite dans les cavernes de Mandos.

— Tu ne serais pas un peu mélodramatique, toi, par hasard ?

Mélodramatique ? Mais non, bien sûr. Quelle idée. En revanche, il faut que j'arrête de penser à voix haute.

— Allons, mon ami, il faut te ressaisir à présent. Je sais que c'est dur. Je vis cela à chaque fois que je rentre de voyage. Nous sommes tous passés par là, ça fait partie de la vie.

— Drôle de vie.

— Je sais que c'est difficile de s'écarter de sa peine, mais sois raisonnable. Voyons, Legolas, tu es à l'orée de la vie, tu n'as encore rien vu. Sois sans crainte, tu survivras même loin d'Imladris, tu feras d'autres expériences, tu n'y penseras plus. Ou moins, en tout cas. Fais-moi confiance.

— Si tu le dis ...

Medrigor sent qu'il ne m'a pas convaincu, mais il n'insiste pas et s'éloigne. Je me retrouve isolé, seul sous la pluie. Je passe la main sur mon visage pour essayer d'en chasser l'eau, en vain. Un peu plus loin devant moi, je distingue la silhouette de Maman qui avance à pas mesuré. Quoi de plus triste que ce grand manteau gris qui l'enveloppe, elle qui rayonne tant parmi les couleurs ? Le silence s'est abattu sur notre compagnie. Je soupire.

Jour après jour, le voyage se poursuit dans le même état d'esprit, bien que la plupart des autres Elfes fassent de leur mieux pour paraître sereins. Peut-être même qu'ils le sont réellement. Comme je les envie ! En attendant de pouvoir les imiter, je préfère continuer à les fuir. La pluie a cessé, mais la Soleil reste bien pâle. Après notre halte de cette nuit, nous allons bientôt repartir. Pendant que le camp est levé, je vais errer entre les arbres. Toujours aussi seul.

Medrigor semble avoir décidé de m'éviter jusqu'à ce que je redevienne plus fréquentable, et mes parents n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper de moi. Du reste, ce n'est plus vraiment leur rôle. Je suis adulte, responsable, raisonnable et tout ce qu'il faut. En tout cas je devrais l'être. Ah ! Que d'amertume. Je rejoins notre groupe en traînant les pieds et je monte à cheval sans enthousiasme. Je n'en peux plus, de ce voyage, mais nous sommes encore loin d'être arrivés.

— Décidément, la route se poursuit sans fin, dis-je pour moi-même.

— Descendant de la porte où elle commença, ajoute Medrigor arrivé brusquement.

— Que dis-tu ?

— Oh, rien, répond-t-il avec un curieux sourire.

— Je ne te comprends pas, mais je suis heureux de te revoir.

— Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire que quelque chose te rend heureux.

Je tente l'ébauche d'un vague sourire, ce qui semble le satisfaire.

— Si tu veux tout savoir, je crois même que je serai heureux quand nous serons rentrés, dis-je encore.

— Vraiment ?

— J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette procession qui s'éternise. Je suis sûr que si nous lancions nos chevaux au galop, nous serions bien vite arrivés. Tout plutôt que de rester bloqué entre deux vies.

— Par moments, tu es bien étrange pour un Elfe.

— Ah oui ?

— Voyager fait partie de notre histoire, à défaut de notre nature, plus que tout autre peuple. Peut-être parce que nous en avons le temps. Galadriel, par exemple, a beaucoup voyagé, de même qu'Elrond.

— Ne me reparle pas trop d'eux pour le moment, dis-je en soupirant. Qui sait si je les reverrai un jour ? De même que tous ceux d'Imladris et de Lorien.

— L'avenir est trop mystérieux pour en désespérer à l'avance. En tout cas si, comme tout Elfe normalement constitué, tu te servais de tes yeux, tu ne serais peut-être pas si pessimiste.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Que puis-je voir d'ici ?

— Ce qui nous entoure, tout simplement. Regarde donc.

J'obéis avec méfiance et je promène mon regard tout autour de nous, mais je ne remarque rien.

— Il faut que tu apprennes à faire confiance à ce que tu vois, m'indique Medrigor.

— Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

— Allons, regarde plus loin en arrière, tout au bout de notre caravane ...

Je sursaute soudain et Medrigor éclate de rire, fier de sa surprise.

— Comment ... comment se fait-il ?

— Sa présence est toute naturelle au sein de notre peuple, puisque son père en fait partie. Tiens, le voilà à sa droite. Sa famille maternelle, en revanche, est d'Imladris. Ce voyage lui a permis de revenir d'une longue visite de famille.

— Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Depuis quand savais-tu cela ?

— Depuis le début du voyage ; et que cela te serve de leçon, Legolas. Tu aurais été au courant bien plus tôt si tu avais daigné lever les yeux de temps en temps et faire attention à ce qui t'entourait, au lieu de rester enfermé en toi-même.

— Je m'en souviendrai, dis-je tout en me retournant encore pour distinguer les Elfes qui marchent au bout de notre groupe. Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas l'attendre, lui dire bonjour ? Ça serait plus aimable, non ?

— Je lui ai dit bonjour tous les matins depuis que nous sommes partis, mais tu peux y aller à ton tour si tu le souhaites. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

— Vraiment ?

— Puisque je te le dis ! Allons, va.

Je suis les conseils de Medrigor et, tandis qu'il continue à avancer, je fais demi-tour, à la grande surprise de tous ceux qui me suivent, et je galope vivement. Arrivé près de l'extrémité du groupe, je ralentis et je me redresse en attendant d'être à son niveau. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise en se posant sur moi.

— Bonjour, mon Prince.

— Bonjour Sithiel.


	28. 120 ans, jour 300

Partie I. 3 : 120 ans – Imladris

**Dernier chapitre de la partie I.3 ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous en avez profité, parce qu'on ne va plus beaucoup reparler d'Imladris d'ici la fin de cette fic.**

**Tiens, nous voilà au chapitre 28 (mon nombre préféré, je précise). Je vais essayer de vous mitonner un chapitre sympathique. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 28 : Jour 300 (10 mois)

J'ouvre les yeux dans le noir. Brusquement, je repense au jour où Medrigor m'a raconté que les Hommes avaient une vision si faible que la simple obscurité les rendait presque aveugles. Je souris au souvenir de cette vieille leçon. Pauvres Hommes ! Moi qui n'ai pas leur tare, je distingue parfaitement tous les éléments qui composent ma chambre, malgré le noir presque total où elle est plongée. Je n'ai pas besoin de tâtonner pour me lever, m'habiller, me coiffer, et quitter la pièce.

Dans le couloir éclairé par les habituelles torches rouges, je souris toujours et je chantonne pour moi-même les airs qui ont été joués hier soir, pendant le dîner. À pas rapide, je parcours le palais jusqu'à atteindre les grandes portes de pierre et, derrière elle, l'air libre. Il est encore tôt, et la Soleil se fait timide à l'horizon, bien qu'il fasse déjà une température assez élevée. À l'exception de quelques gardes, peu d'Elfes sont déjà dehors. Je reste un moment immobile à écouter les oiseaux et à m'émerveiller que leurs gazouillis accueillent l'aube avec une joie chaque jour intacte.

Je franchis ensuite la rivière qui coule sous un petit pont, et m'éloigne du palais pour me promener parmi les huttes et cabanes de nos sujets, disséminées sur terre et dans les arbres à travers la forêt. En réalité je ne me promène pas, non, je me dirige vers une hutte bien précise. Comme tous les matins. J'arrive devant la hutte et frappe doucement à la porte. Comme tous les matins. Et comme tous les matins, Sithiel vient m'ouvrir et me salue avec un sourire ... J'aime le matin !

Sithiel me fait entrer chez elle pour que j'aille à mon tour saluer ses parents. Ils sont très gentils, ils ont toujours l'air heureux de me voir chez eux. Je reste un moment avec eux, à échanger des civilités ou à évoquer le temps qu'il fait. Ça n'a rien de passionnant, mais c'est tout de même agréable. Pendant ce temps, Sithiel s'éclipse pour mettre une cape sur ses épaules avant de me rejoindre, et nous quittons la hutte.

Cette fois, il s'agit bien d'une promenade, sans autre but que de passer du temps ensemble à parler de tout et de rien. Sithiel est vraiment très sympathique. Je suis tellement content qu'elle ne soit pas restée à Imladris après notre séjour ! Cette heureuse surprise m'a beaucoup aidé à supporter la peine de quitter la belle demeure d'Elrond.

Depuis que j'ai retrouvé Sithiel dans la caravane du retour, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Au début, je craignais que ce soit un peu délicat : nous nous connaissions si peu ! En fait, je crois que j'étais intimidé par l'idée de m'engager dans une amitié réelle : en dehors de Medrigor et de quelques familiers comme Telith ou Fidya, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de me lier sérieusement à qui que ce soit.

Avec Sithiel, cependant, je n'ai pas imaginé une seconde qu'elle pourrait rester pour moi une simple connaissance. Nous avons beaucoup discuté. Au départ, je prenais surtout plaisir à évoquer avec elle mes souvenirs d'Imladris et les expériences qu'elle y avait vécu, puis, avec le temps, nous en sommes venus à parler davantage de nous-mêmes et du reste de notre vie. À présent, peu d'Elfes me connaissent autant qu'elle.

Medrigor se joint souvent à nous quand nous discutons, et je dois dire que je m'en réjouis, car bien que je me plaise dans la compagnie de Sithiel, j'aurais rechigné à lui sacrifier le temps que je passe d'habitude avec Medrigor. Ainsi le matin, pendant qu'il vaque à ses occupations personnelles – comme rendre visite à sa famille – je me promène avec Sithiel, et l'après-midi nous nous retrouvons tous les trois.

Tandis que la Soleil s'élève paresseusement dans le ciel, Sithiel et moi nous baladons à travers la forêt et ses clairières, en échangeant régulièrement des saluts avec les Elfes que nous croisons. C'est drôle, j'ai parfois l'impression que Sithiel est fière d'être vue à mes côtés ; je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi, mais c'est plaisant. Ça doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tous ceux qui nous rencontrent s'inclinent devant moi, donc devant elle aussi.

Cela dit, à mon avis, Sithiel mériterait qu'on s'incline devant elle même quand je ne suis pas là, tant elle est jolie. Pas exactement belle ou majestueuse comme ma Maman, mais tellement jolie, avec ses fins cheveux noirs qui volent un peu autour d'elle quand elle marche, ses yeux pétillants au milieu de son petit visage, son allure menue et fine comme une feuille ... Quand je marche à côté d'elle, je suis obligée de penser à ralentir le pas pour ne pas la distancer. Elle me fait un peu penser à Celebrian.

— J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Neniel, ma cousine d'Imladris, me dit-elle. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Une redoutable danseuse ! Elle ne me pardonnait pas la moindre erreur.

— Ça lui ressemble bien, commente Sithiel en riant légèrement. Elle est gentille, tu sais, mais exigeante.

— J'imagine. Et que disent les nouvelles ?

— Elle va bien, comme tous ceux que nous connaissons à Imladris. Tout est beaucoup plus calme, là-bas, depuis que les invités du mariage sont repartis. Il paraît que Celebrian était très émue quand ses parents sont rentrés en Lorien.

— Je la comprends : moi-même, j'aurais beaucoup de peine à l'idée de quitter les miens. Mais sûrement, elle pourra les revoir, non ?

— Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils prennent encore le risque de quitter Caras Galadhon, mais peut-être qu'elle leur rendra visite de temps en temps, oui. Néanmoins c'est avec le Seigneur Elrond qu'elle a choisi de vivre, désormais.

Quand j'y pense, c'est tout de même une drôle d'idée de tout quitter comme ça. Moi, en tout cas, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je me marierai !

Nous poursuivons notre promenade en discutant de la probabilité qu'une fête soit organisée au palais dans les jours qui viennent. Depuis Imladris, nous entretenons l'espoir que mes parents s'inspirent du Seigneur Elrond et prennent l'habitude de festoyer comme on le faisait à Imladris. Malheureusement, quand j'évoque le sujet au milieu d'une conversation, ils me répondent toujours que, certes, ces fêtes étaient bien sympathiques, mais qu'il y a bien d'autres choses plus importantes dont ils doivent s'occuper. Mais j'ai envie de danser, moi !

Et Sithiel aussi. Nous prenons notre mal en patience et, pour ne plus y penser, nous nous taisons, tout simplement. Autour de nous, en revanche, les chants d'oiseaux se font de plus en plus puissants. C'est étrange. Je lève la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui les excite à ce point, et je me rends compte que la Soleil a revêtu une robe de nuages fort sombres. Peu à peu, l'obscurité s'abat sur la forêt comme une chape de plomb. Au loin, un grondement sourd résonne.

— Il me semble qu'un orage va bientôt éclater, dis-je à Sithiel. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer nous abriter.

— Allons chez moi, propose-t-elle.

— Non, par ce temps je préfèrerais aller jusqu'aux cavernes.

Nous faisons demi-tour. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous avions déjà tant marché ce matin : le chemin sera long d'ici aux cavernes. À mes côtés, pourtant, Sithiel ne fait pas mine de presser le pas. J'hésite à lui expliquer qu'il faudrait nous dépêcher de nous éloigner des arbres – peut-être qu'à force de vivre à Imladris, elle a oublié les dangers que présentaient une forêt par temps d'orage – mais j'ai peur de la vexer. Tant pis, je vais rester avec elle, ça ira bien.

Les premières gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber sur nous. Rien de bien gênant, mais je suis heureux de ne pas porter ma belle tunique en soie, qui aurait été toute gâtée par l'eau. La pluie gagne en violence, et le vent se lève qui la projette vers nous. Ah, quel idiot je fais, j'aurais dû prévoir cet orage ! J'avais pourtant remarqué qu'il faisait anormalement chaud ce matin. Moi, ça m'est égal d'être trempé, mais ça m'ennuie pour Sithiel.

Quand le premier coup de tonnerre retentit, je la vois sursauter en étouffant un petit cri de surprise. Au même instant, elle se décide à accélérer le pas et, pour ne pas être gênée par sa longue robe alourdie de pluie, elle prend ses jupes à deux mains et les relève légèrement. Je détourne aussitôt les yeux de ce spectacle et me mets à rougir comme un enfant pris en faute. Un premier éclair tombe à quelque distance dans un violent éclat de lumière blanche. Nous nous mettons à courir.

Sous nos pieds, ce qui était plus tôt un sec chemin de terre se transforme en piste boueuse et glissante, couverte de feuilles, de pierres et de racines. Les éclairs frappent la terre, le tonnerre gronde furieusement, et la pluie tombe toujours, toujours, fouettant nos visages comme mille et mille petites épées glacées. J'attrape soudain le bras de Sithiel et, haussant le ton pour me faire entendre malgré le fracas de l'orage, je lui indique un autre chemin à travers les arbres qui nous ferait atteindre le refuge du palais bien plus vite. Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et je l'entraîne dans le sous-bois, en espérant ne pas me tromper de direction.

Sithiel émet un nouveau cri au moment où un violent coup de tonnerre éclate à peine une seconde après l'apparition de l'éclair. Je reste silencieux, mais je partage son angoisse et mon cœur bat à vive allure. Pourquoi ces maudites cavernes sont-elles si lointaines ? Nous n'y arriverons jamais ! Tout à coup, un lièvre surgit juste devant nous et détale aussitôt mais Sithiel, surprise dans sa course, perd l'équilibre, glisse et trébuche tout à la fois, et tombe au sol avec une exclamation de douleur.

Par Eru ! Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit ce que j'étais sensé faire si je me trouvais tout à coup, à moitié perdu en plein milieu d'un orage, avec Sithiel étendue par terre et immobile ? Je sens un irrépressible sentiment de panique monter en moi et me prendre à la gorge comme un étau de fer. Que faire ? Où aller ? Rester avec Sithiel, partir chercher du secours, m'enfuir ?

Un gémissement de Sithiel qui implore mon aide me tire de ma torpeur. « Je suis là, je suis là », lui dis-je en bredouillant et, sans réfléchir à ce que je fais, je m'agenouille dans la boue et je passe mes bras autour d'elle, puis je la soulève du sol. La voilà dans mes bras. Et maintenant ? Salie par la boue, sa grande robe détrempée pèse lourd. Un nouvel éclair tombe près de nous et m'électrise littéralement : je m'élance sans prendre la peine de regarder où je vais. Je cours. Je fais seulement attention à ne pas tomber, de peur de faire mal à Sithiel.

Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, la forêt se fait moins épaisse autour de nous et, plus loin derrière les arbres, j'aperçois la silhouette des cavernes. Enfin, un abri ! Inutile de chercher à comprendre comme j'ai réussi à ne pas me perdre ; je cours aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Bientôt, je m'arrache à la prison des arbres, je franchis la rivière en oubliant l'existence du pont, et j'arrive trempé aux portes du palais ; les gardes, manifestement stupéfaits, me font aussitôt entrer. Les portes se referment et j'arrête de courir.

Dans la vaste salle d'entrée du palais, tous les Elfes présents me dévisagent avec curiosité. Je me demande à quoi ces regards sont principalement dus : est-ce aux nombreuses égratignures que m'a valu ma course en forêt ou bien au fait que je suis tellement trempé qu'une large flaque d'eau est en train de s'élargir à mes pieds ? Puis, avec retard, je reprends conscience de la présence de Sithiel dans mes bras.

Sithiel. Dans mes bras. Oh, là ! Je ferais bien de la lâcher et de la faire asseoir quelque part. Vu comment on nous regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'imagine qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, le même quelque chose qu'entre mes parents ou qu'entre Elrond et Celebrian. Ce qu'ils sont bêtes, ces Elfes ; Sithiel, c'est rien qu'une copine.

**Vous y croyez ? Hum ... La méfiance s'impose, c'est moi qui vous le dis. J'espère que vous ne haïssez pas trop Sithiel, les filles. Il va falloir que je fasse des efforts pour la dé-MarySue-iser, parce que là, à mon avis, elle porte un sérieux potentiel. En même temps, c'était fait exprès. J'ai quand même fait attention à ce qu'elle ne me ressemble pas, admirez ...**


	29. 500 ans, jour 1

Partie I. 4 : 500 ans – Histoires de filles

**Oh, mais il vieillit un peu, notre Elfe préféré : déjà 500 ans. Quant à nous, amis lecteurs, nous aurons bientôt atteint le cinquième de cette fic. Une nouvelle partie démarre, avec au programme – je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire – des histoires de filles **

**Et si les bébés Elfes vous manquaient, réjouissez-vous ! **

Chapitre 29 : Jour 1

— C'est une fille, Majesté !

— Une fille ? Toute-puissante Varda, loués soient les Valar ! s'exclame Papa d'une voix pleine d'émotion. Legolas, mon fils, réjouis-toi avec moi : tu as une petite sœur !

Je reste bouche bée, souriant aussi béatement que Papa, incapable de prononcer plus d'une syllabe. Une petite sœur ? Une vraie petite Elfe à moi, moi son grand frère ? Mais c'est magnifique !

— La Reine et la Princesse se portent bien toutes deux.

— Vous avez droit à toute ma reconnaissance, Maître Rindil. Je suis sûr que vous leur prodiguez les meilleurs soins.

— Votre confiance m'honore, Majesté.

— Puis-je entrer les voir ?

— Bien entendu, Majesté, allez-y !

— Viens avec moi, Legolas. Notre nouvelle petite Princesse nous attend.

C'est étrange de se dire qu'avant même d'avoir un prénom, ma petite sœur s'appelle déjà « Princesse ». Mais inutile de réfléchir à ça maintenant. Je vais la voir ! Cette pensée m'anime autant qu'elle m'intimide. Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir davantage, Papa me prend par l'épaule et m'emmène avec lui dans la chambre où Maman et la petite se reposent.

La pièce, joyeusement éclairée par de nombreuses torches rouges, baigne dans une atmosphère de joie sereine. La sage-femme qui s'occupe de Maman s'incline à notre entrée et s'écarte pour nous laisser en famille. Je vois Maman caresser doucement la petite joue rose du bébé qu'elle tient dans ses bras et qu'elle dévore des yeux. Papa et moi nous approchons et Maman tourne la tête vers nous ; un grand sourire illumine soudain les traits fatigués de son visage. Le petit bébé garde les yeux fermés.

— Comme elle est belle ! fait Papa.

— Et tellement petite, dis-je.

C'est vrai, elle est minuscule. Petite tête, petit nez et petite bouche, petites mains et petits pieds. Et bien sûr, toutes petites oreilles pointues. Elle est magnifique, ma petite sœur. C'est le plus beau bébé du monde ! En toute objectivité, évidemment. Après tout, je suis déjà complètement fou d'elle : c'est bien parce qu'elle est exceptionnelle. Avec précaution, Papa la prend dans ses bras et joue avec ses petits doigts.

— Comment va-t-elle s'appeler, Père ?

Papa échange un regard avec Maman avant de répondre :

— Naëlissa serait un joli nom pour cette fille de Reine.

Maman rougit ; elle a l'air très contente que le nom de sa fille s'inspire du sien. Quant à la désormais dénommée Naëlissa, elle ne semble pas déçue non plus, et s'applique à broyer dans sa main minuscule le doigt de notre Papa.

— Ça me rappelle ta propre naissance, Legolas, dit Maman. Même si toi, tu es né sous une tente au milieu de la forêt, ce n'est pas si différent.

— Cependant j'aurais aimé qu'elle aussi, mon père la voie naître, remarque Papa d'un ton un peu triste.

— Je suis sûre que, où qu'il soit, il veillera sur elle, répond Maman. Et sur toi aussi, Legolas.

J'esquisse un demi-sourire. J'aimerais bien me souvenir de Grand-Père. Une des plus belles choses que Papa m'a dites en rentrant de la guerre, c'était que Grand-Père m'aimait beaucoup dès ma naissance et qu'il était fier de m'avoir pour petit-fils. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait vu Naëlissa !

— Veux-tu la prendre dans tes bras ? me propose soudain Papa.

— Moi ? Mais ... je ...

— Ne crains rien, tu feras ça très bien.

Et, en un instant, je me retrouve avec un petit corps d'Elfe tout petit et tout vivant entre les bras. Par tous les Valar ! J'en aurais presque le souffle coupé. Pour ne pas prendre de risques, je m'asseoir sur le lit de Maman, sans lâcher ma petite sœur des yeux. Ce qu'elle est jolie, vraiment ! Un amour de petit Elfe. Même Galadriel ne pouvait pas être aussi jolie quand elle était petite.

J'hésite un moment à faire le moindre mouvement, de peur de déstabiliser le bébé, puis je m'enhardis à dégager mon bras droit pour lui caresser la tête du bout des doigts. Sa peau est d'une finesse et d'une douceur que je n'aurais jamais imaginées. Comme elle paraît fragile ! En la tenant dans mes bras, je me sens envahi par un ancestral instinct protecteur. Ma petite sœur ... Je voudrais pouvoir élever un mur infranchissable entre elle et tous les malheurs du monde. Je voudrais qu'elle n'ait jamais d'autre souci que d'avoir à choisir entre ce qui la rendra le plus heureuse. Je voudrais ... Non, je jure de toujours combattre ceux qui la menaceront, de toujours la protéger du mal, et de ne jamais permettre qu'elle souffre, jamais.

À ma grande surprise, Naëlissa ouvre soudain les yeux. De grands yeux bleus de bébé, bordés de longs cils noirs, qui me dévisagent avec curiosité. J'espère que je lui plais. Elle émet un drôle de hoquet, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en déduire. Maman me conseille de la lui rendre ; je pose timidement mes lèvres sur le haut du front de Naëlissa, puis je la tends à Maman. Ensuite, Papa et moi quittons la pièce pour les laisser toutes les deux.

Papa a l'air tout à la fois hagard et extatique, et je crois bien que je lui ressemble en cet instant. Que d'émotions ! Voilà un nouveau petit être qui vient d'entrer dans notre vie, presque sans prévenir. Enfin, bien entendu, nous pressentions son arrivée depuis quelques mois, mais quelques mois ne sont rien à l'échelle d'une vie. Il me semble qu'hier encore, je n'étais qu'un enfant et ma tête atteignait à peine les genoux de Maman. À présent que je suis un Elfe à part entière, un nouvel enfant vient au monde.

— Es-tu heureux, Legolas ? me demande Papa.

— Oui, bien sûr ! Comment ne le serais-je pas ?

— On dit parfois que les premiers-nés acceptent difficilement la venue d'autres enfants dans leur famille, explique-t-il. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas de ta réaction, Legolas, j'étais sûr que, étant déjà adulte, tu aurais tout à fait la maturité de ne pas te montrer jaloux.

— Je ne ferais preuve de jalousie que si vous m'empêcher de m'occuper de Naëlissa autant que je le voudrais, dis-je en riant.

— C'est bien. Je suis convaincu que vous vous entendrez à merveille, tous les deux, dès qu'elle sera un peu plus grande. C'est très bien.

Oh, là ! Mais c'est vrai qu'en plus, elle va grandir ! Quel mystère incroyable, tout de même : quand j'y pense, je suis ébahi de voir comment les bébés peuvent devenir des Elfes en à peine quelques années, tout comme les graines deviennent des arbres. Iluvatar fait vraiment bien les choses. Bientôt, ma petite Naëlissa ne sera plus si petite, elle deviendra une belle jeune fille, aussi belle que ma Maman. Ou plutôt notre Maman.

Tiens, je n'avais pas encore pensé à cela. Notre Maman. Notre Maman ? Je vais devoir la partager avec Naëlissa ? Mais ça ne va pas du tout, ça !

**Chapitre un peu court, je vous l'accorde, mais si vous y réfléchissez, il fait à peu près la même taille que ceux où Legolas était bébé. Peut-être que j'assortis inconsciemment les petits Elfes aux petits chapitres.**


	30. 500 ans, jour 2

Partie I. 4 : 500 ans – Histoires de filles

**Bébé Elfe, scène 2. Petite Princesse Naëlissa ouvre les yeux sur son deuxième jour. **

Chapitre 30 : Jour 2

— Alors, Legolas, où est la petite merveille ?

Medrigor m'adresse un sourire radieux. Il n'a pas voulu venir voir ma petite Naëlissa dès le jour de sa naissance, pour ne pas trop importuner Maman, mais ce matin il n'a pas perdu son temps. Comme je le comprends ! J'ai passé toute la soirée à lui répéter sous tous les tons que ma petite sœur était l'être le plus adorable de la Terre du Milieu, alors forcément, il ne veut pas s'impatienter plus longtemps.

Enfin, quand je dis que j'étais avec lui toute la soirée, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Nous avons dû passer une bonne demi-heure ensemble, je crois. Le reste du temps, je l'ai passé dans la chambre de mes parents, debout près du berceau de Naëlissa, à la regarder dormir. Par moments, elle se réveillait en criant pour qu'on la nourrisse, et elle faisant tant de bruit que toutes les cavernes devaient l'entendre. Vraiment adorable ! J'aurais pu passer des années à la regarder sans bouger.

Tard dans la nuit, mes parents m'ont recommandé d'aller me coucher, et après un long débat j'ai fini par leur obéir. Seulement, dès que j'ai passé la porte de leur chambre, je me suis aperçu qu'il n'y avait que trois Elfes pour la garder. Trois ! Un comble d'inconscience, quand on pensait au petit trésor que recelait la chambre. Pour finir, je me suis assis devant la porte et je n'ai plus bougé jusqu'au matin, sauf quand Medrigor m'a vu en passant et qu'il est venu me parler un moment. Je dois avouer que je me sens maintenant un petit peu ankylosé, mais c'était vraiment la moindre des choses.

— Elle est dans la chambre, Medrigor. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse entrer maintenant, peut-être qu'elle se repose.

— Si j'en juge par les cris que j'entends, ce n'est pas exactement le cas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? dis-je d'un ton inquiet. Peut-être que ça va la fatiguer encore davantage, de voir des gens.

— Voyons, Legolas, ce n'est qu'un bébé de deux jours, elle ne va même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe.

— Ah, ne commence pas à te moquer d'elle !

Medrigor se met soudain à rire.

— Je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais un grand frère si protecteur. Allons, je veux présenter mes hommages à ma Princesse.

Et le voilà qui m'écarte gentiment du passage et entre dans la chambre. J'espère qu'il est sûr de ce qu'il fait ! Devant l'absence de hurlements supplémentaires de la part de Naëlissa, je me décide finalement à suivre Medrigor.

Dans la chambre, Maman est toujours au lit, tandis que Papa et Medrigor sont penchés au-dessus du berceau. Je vais embrasser Maman qui a encore l'air un peu fatiguée, puis je m'approche des deux autres qui sont en train de jouer avec les petites mains de Naëlissa. Ma jolie Princesse crie beaucoup moins, maintenant. Elle se contente de hoqueter de façon un peu étrange.

Medrigor semble déjà aux Maiar, tout honoré de compter parmi les premiers à rencontrer la nouvelle Princesse. Et il fait bien ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser n'importe qui approcher ma petite sœur tant qu'elle sera fragile et sans défense. Au moins jusqu'à ses cinquante ans. C'est qu'elle est aussi parfaite qu'unique, ma Naëlissa, alors je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'on me l'abîme !

Au bout d'un moment, nous entendons quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte de la chambre. Un des domestiques présents demande du regard l'approbation de Papa, puis va ouvrir. La petite tête de Sithiel apparaît alors, les joues rougissantes.

— Je vous salue, Majestés, dit-elle d'une voix qui semble troublée. Salut à vous, mon Prince Legolas et messire Medrigor. Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuser d'être venue vous déranger en un jour pareil.

La solennité du ton de Sithiel m'étonne un peu : pourquoi donc se met-elle tout à coup à m'appeler par mon titre et à me vouvoyer, alors que depuis près de quatre cent ans que nous nous connaissons, je n'ai même pas le souvenir de l'avoir entendue parler ainsi ? Je suppose que ça doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec les circonstances. Ce n'est pas tous les jours le lendemain de la naissance d'une Princesse, après tout.

— Soyez la bienvenue en ces lieux, dame Sithiel, répond Papa.

Sithiel sourit, et abandonnant brusquement tout le protocole, se précipite vers nous – ou plutôt vers Naëlissa – en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, l'air folle d'excitation.

— Comme elle est belle ! s'exclame-t-elle. Quelle magnifique petite Princesse ! Oh, Majestés, elle est vraiment ... elle est vraiment ...

— Merci, Sithiel, nous sommes touchés par tes paroles, répond Maman.

Sithiel tourne vers moi un regard brillant.

— J'ai appris la nouvelle hier, et j'avais hâte de venir la voir ! Comme tu as de la chance, Legolas, d'avoir une petite sœur ! Si tu savais comme je t'envie. J'adorerais pouvoir passer mes journées à m'occuper d'un petit Elfe.

— C'est vrai ? Je l'ignorais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien profiter de ma chance.

En fait, je suis un proie à un cruel dilemme : ferais-je mieux de passer toute la journée en admiration béate devant ma petite sœur, ou bien de la laisser tranquille avec Maman pour ne pas risquer de lui faire peur ou de la fatiguer ? Pour l'instant, je choisis de rester encore un moment pour m'occuper d'elle, avec Sithiel et Medrigor puisqu'ils tiennent à rester là. Je prends ma petite sœur dans mes bras avec beaucoup de précautions, et puis ... Et puis ... Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ensuite. De quoi peut avoir besoin une si petite chose ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question bien longtemps, car bientôt arrivent à la porte de la chambre Telith et Fidya, quelques gardes, et bien d'autres habitants des cavernes. Tous disent avoir attendu avec impatience toute la nuit et prétendent rentrer pour voir Naëlissa.

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Naëlissa, qui s'était apaisée, recommence déjà à hoqueter dangereusement. Je semble être le seul à deviner qu'elle s'affole, car Papa et Maman n'ont d'autre idée que d'accueillir joyeusement tous les autres Elfes venu présenter leurs hommages à leur Princesse. Qu'ils sont fous ! Il faut absolument que j'intervienne pour protéger ma petite sœur.

— Medrigor, je t'en prie, aide-moi à éloigner tous ces gens !

— Mais, et pourquoi donc ?

— Ne vois-tu pas que leur présence dérange Naëlissa ? Père, regardez comme ils se pressent autour d'elle ! Dans cette cohue, ils risquent de bousculer son berceau !

— Voyons Legolas, répond Papa, ton inquiétude est exagérée. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Laisse donc notre peuple rendre respect à leur nouvelle Princesse.

— Mais Père, c'est que j'ai peur pour elle !

— Allons, mon fils, tu sais bien qu'en ces murs notre Naëlissa est protégée de tout. Vois comme notre peuple s'empresse déjà pour s'occuper d'elle et la servir. Elle a tout ce dont elle a besoin.

À contrecœur, je me vois forcé d'admettre qu'effectivement, Naëlissa n'a pas l'air de courir un grand danger entre Telith qui lui sourit, Fidya qui lui caresse la joue et les deux gardes qui restent respectueusement deux pas en arrière. Bien sûr, elle pleure un peu, mais une Elfe se penche aussitôt sur son berceau pour l'amener à Maman, et elle se calme aussitôt.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je me suis inquiété à ce point. Je voudrais protéger ma sœur et m'occuper d'elle, mais je me rends compte qu'un petit bébé Elfe, et un bébé Princesse de surcroît, n'a vraiment pas besoin de beaucoup de protection. En fait, tout le monde est aux petits soins pour elle. Je me demande si, moi aussi, j'étais choyé à ce point.


	31. 500 ans, jour 3

Partie I. 4 : 500 ans – Histoires de filles

**Où l'on redécouvre les joies d'avoir un nouveau-né dans la maison. Enjoy ! **

Chapitre 31 : Jour 3

Je fais les cent pas devant la chambre de mes parents. L'impatience me ronge. Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini, tout ça ? Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer ? J'étais bien, tout à l'heure, avec Naëlissa dans mes bras. On s'entend déjà à merveille, tous les deux : elle a passé un temps infini à jouer à attraper le bout de mon doigt et à le serrer très fort dans sa petite main ou bien à le mettre dans sa bouche.

Comme j'étais déjà certain qu'elle m'adorait, elle m'a fait peur quand elle s'est tout à coup mise à pleurer : je craignais de lui avoir fait mal, ou d'avoir mal soutenu sa tête. Heureusement, elle avait seulement faim. J'étais soulagé de l'apprendre. Le problème, c'est que j'ai dû la passer à Maman pour qu'elle la nourrisse, et que depuis tout à l'heure j'attends dans le couloir ! Je crois même deviner l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage des trois gardes en faction devant la porte, comme s'ils se moquaient de ma hâte et de mon irritation.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre et le visage de mon père, radieux bien que fatigué, apparaît dans l'entrebâillement.

— Viens, Legolas, me dit-il. Tu peux revenir, si tu veux.

Si je veux ! La question est superflue, et je m'empresse de suivre Papa dans la chambre. Au moment où je me rue vers Maman pour récupérer ma petite sœur, je vois mes parents échanger un regard et des sourires amusés. Je me demande bien ce qui les amuse, mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé Naëlissa, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance à mes yeux. N'est-elle pas irrésistible avec son petit bout de nez rose et ses grands yeux étonnés ?

Oh, comme elle est gentille ! Maintenant qu'elle est bien nourrie et toute contente, voilà qu'elle gazouille en me voyant ! Bon, elle gazouillait déjà avant que je n'entre dans la chambre, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'elle arrive bientôt à me reconnaître. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'être celui à qui s'adressera son premier sourire. Je me demande dans combien de temps ça va arriver. Elle pépie déjà comme un joyeux pinson. Peut-être que si je la chatouillais un peu, elle se mettrait à rire ? Guili guili, ma petite Elfe !

— Oh, Legolas, fais attention ! s'exclame soudain Maman. Je crois que j'ai oublié de lui faire faire son ...

Burp.

Pardon ? Naëlissa, ma chère petite sœur, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Princesse, pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre acte ? Comment se fait-il que ma tunique soit soudain inondée de lait maternel régurgité ? Une de mes plus belles tuniques, en plus, que Fidya avait cousue pour moi il y a quelques décennies ? Et j'ai les mains toutes poisseuses. Et toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu souris bêtement ! J'exige des excuses immédiates !

— Mère, Mère ! Vous avez vu ?

— Je suis désolée, Legolas, c'est de ma faute, s'excuse Maman.

— Donne-moi Naëlissa, je vais la changer, ajoute Papa.

_La_ changer ? Mais ... Pour quoi faire, ce n'est qu'un bébé, quelle est l'importance ? Et moi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'occupe de moi ? De l'autre côté de la chambre, Papa dépose tendrement sa fille dans les bras de Maman, puis fouille l'armoire à linge à la recherche d'un nouveau lange. C'est ça, qu'on s'occupe de cette dégoûtante petite Elfe et qu'on me laisse, moi qui viens de subir ce préjudice humiliant, cette répugnante expérience, qu'on me laisse me débrouiller tout seul, tiens ! Vraiment, quel royaume !

Rageur, je quitte la pièce en coup de vent et, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de s'interroger sur ma sortie précipitée ni sur ma tunique encore dégoulinante de lait, je file à toutes jambes vers ma propre chambre. Là, je me barricade prudemment, je combats mon dégoût le temps d'enlever ma tunique sale et de la jeter dans un coin, et j'enfile une fine chemise blanche à la place. Un coup d'œil à mon miroir m'informe que ce n'est pas du tout aussi élégant que ma tenue précédente, mais au moins c'est propre. Il faudra bien faire avec. En attendant, je pare le tout d'une ceinture sobrement brodée.

En sortant de ma chambre, je m'interroge. Où aller ? Retourner voir mes parents et leur bébé ? Bah, je ne me sens plus aussi enthousiaste qu'avant à cette idée. Je décide plutôt de partir à la recherche de Medrigor et de Sithiel. Je me rends à la chambre de Medrigor, mais elle est vide. Peut-être sont-ils allés chez Sithiel et ses parents ? Je retourne sur mes pas et marche jusqu'à la sortie des cavernes. De là je les aperçois, assis sur les berges de la rivière, non loin du petit pont qui la traverse – un endroit qui semble très agréable.

— Bonjour Legolas, viens donc te joindre à nous ! me lance Medrigor en me voyant approcher.

— J'arrive !

Sithiel fronce légèrement les sourcils et penche la tête de côté pour mieux m'observer.

— Ne portais-tu pas une autre tunique quand tu es venu me saluer ce matin ? demande-t-elle.

— Si, effectivement, mais Naëlissa a malheureusement jugé que le lait qu'elle venait d'avaler ferait un bien meilleur effet sur moi que dans son estomac.

— Comment ? Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a craché tout son lait à la figure ? demande Medrigor que cette idée semble divertir au plus au point.

— Oui, c'est l'idée générale.

Peu soucieux du malheur d'autrui, Medrigor éclate de rire. Quant à Sithiel, elle semble hésiter entre le dégoût et l'amusement.

— Au moins, les régurgitations d'un bébé ne sont pas vraiment dérangeantes, juge-t-elle.

— Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui les as reçues sur ta robe.

— Je le reconnais ... Mais ne t'énerve pas pour ça, Legolas, ça fait partie de ce que l'on doit affronter quand un petit Elfe vient au monde.

— C'est que je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! Si mes parents voulaient un bébé, ce sont eux qui devraient en subir toutes les conséquences, pas moi.

— Tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir quand ce sera ton tour, alors, dit Medrigor d'un ton nonchalant.

— Mon tour ? Ah ça, tu veux rire ! Après ce que je viens de vivre, je suis beaucoup moins intéressé.

— Parce que tu l'étais, avant ça ?

Medrigor et sa manie de poser de drôles de questions ...

— Mais non, voyons, c'était une façon de parler. J'aime bien ma petite sœur, mais elle me suffit amplement.

— Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, enchérit Sithiel. J'aimerais tellement avoir des enfants et m'occuper d'eux !

— Tu n'as pas suffisamment réfléchi à la question, Legolas.

— Enfin, Medrigor, si l'idée ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit en cinq cent ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le ferait maintenant.

— Vraiment pas ?

— Puisque je te dis que non. Quelle idée !

— De toute façon, il faut être deux pour avoir des enfants. Peut-être que celle que tu épouseras saura te convaincre.

— Et voilà que tu parles de mariage, à présent ! S'il te plaît, Medrigor, cette conversation ne m'intéresse pas. Tu sais que ma situation me convient très bien comme elle est. Maintenant parlons d'autre chose, s'il vous plaît.

Medrigor soupire, mais la lueur de son regard est plutôt amusée. Ce petit jeu l'amuse, je le sais. Il recommence tous les siècles, de toute façon. Heureusement, il n'insiste pas pour cette fois et nous changeons de sujet. Sithiel s'allonge dans l'herbe haute et contemple le ciel d'un air rêveur. Les plis de sa grande robe aux couleurs irisées s'étalent dans la verdure comme un tapis de fleur des champs. Elle a bien raison. À mon tour, je m'allonge, je ferme les yeux, et j'attends que le sommeil m'emporte.

**Avouez que vous aussi, vous rêvez que Legolas vienne vous faire guili guili **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs qui me sont fidèles :D**


	32. 500 ans, jour 7

Partie I. 4 : 500 ans – Histoires de filles

**Vous aviez eu l'histoire, mais je crois bien vous avoir épargné la géographie ... jusqu'à maintenant.**

Chapitre 32 : Jour 7

— Ainsi, vois-tu, Vertbois-le-Grand s'étend de la partie orientale du Val d'Anduin à Ered Mithrin, les Montagnes Grises, où le Grand Fleuve prend sa source. Cela en fait, comme tu le sais, la plus grande forêt de la Terre du Milieu ... Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas Legolas ?

— Oui Père, bien sûr.

Tout de même, je me souviens bien de ça ! Bon, j'avoue, je sais que Medrigor m'avait appris les autres détails géographiques de notre royaume, mais j'étais encore jeune, et je n'ai pas tout retenu. L'autre soir, au dîner, j'ai donc laissé échappé une grossière erreur : j'ai confondu Ered Mithrin avec Ered Engrin, les Montagnes de Fer.

Bon, moi je ne trouve pas que ça soit tellement grave, mais Papa en a été tellement choqué que le lendemain matin, il est venu dans ma chambre dès l'aube pour m'annoncer qu'il allait prendre personnellement donner la dernière main à mon éducation. Depuis, il m'enseigne tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Vertbois-le-Grand et sur la façon de gouverner un royaume. Je n'en demandais pas tant.

— C'est bien, reprend Papa. Comme tu le sais aussi, les collines qui abritent notre capitale sont nommées Emyn Duir, ou plus communément les Monts de la Forêt. Elles sont traversées par la Rivière de la Forêt, laquelle naît elle aussi dans l'Ered Mithrin. Le cours de la Rivière se sépare quelques lieues au Nord des Monts : le premier bras oblique vers le Sud, traverse l'Emyn Duir et rejoint la Celduin, la rivière qui coupe la Vieille Route de la Forêt à l'Est. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué, voilà deux jours, sur la Vieille Route de la Forêt ?

— Oui Père.

— Retiens encore ceci : l'autre bras de la Rivière de la Forêt poursuit son cours vers l'Est, jusqu'à l'Erebor, avant de rejoindre à son tour la Celduin.

— Et la Celduin, où va-t-elle ?

— Elle rejoint la Carnen, née dans l'Ered Engrin, et toutes deux se jettent dans la Mer de Rhun.

— La ... Pardon, Père, qu'avez-vous dit ?

— La Mer de Rhun, Legolas. Tu ne la connais pas ?

— Non, je ne crois pas.

— Beaucoup ignorent son existence, car rares sont ceux qui ont atteint ses rives. La Mer de Rhun s'étend à l'extrême Orient de la Terre du Milieu, au milieu de vastes plaines désertiques où pas un être ne demeure. Mais revenons au Rhovanion, veux-tu ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je veux. Cette Mer mystérieuse m'intrigue, j'aimerais en savoir plus à son sujet. Jusqu'où s'étend-elle ? Qu'y a-t-il au-delà ? L'Orient est tellement mystérieux ... Et puis, comment est-ce donc, une mer ? Mais Papa poursuit son exposé.

— Je pense que, d'après ce que je t'ai expliqué, tu as compris d'où venait la rivière qui coule devant les portes de notre palais : c'est la belle Rivière de la Forêt, celle qui vient de l'Ered Mithrin. Elle coule dissimulée sous la terre et sous le plafond rocheux de nos cavernes, l'Emyn Duir. Est-ce bien clair ?

— Tout à fait, Père.

— Parfait ; je crois à présent t'avoir rappelé l'essentiel sur Eryn Lasgalen. Arrêtons-nous encore un instant : je veux que tu prennes une vue d'ensemble du paysage pour que plus tard, tu puisses te souvenir de tout. Ensuite, nous redescendrons.

Suivant le conseil de mon père, je m'éloigne de quelque pas pour avoir une meilleure vue. Pour mieux illustrer ses propos, aujourd'hui, Papa avait décidé de nous faire faire un peu d'escalade : nous avons grimpé sur le versant occidental de l'Emyn Duir, juste au-dessus du palais, pour regarder Eryn Lasgalen de plus haut. Ça n'a pas été très facile, car la pente était escarpée, mais les épais sapins qui la couvrent nous ont aidé à ne pas lâcher prise.

Finalement, même si j'ai commencé par protester contre cet effort, je trouve que Papa a eu raison : la vue est vraiment magnifique, d'ici. À mes pieds s'étend le royaume de mon père : une immense et magnifique forêt, un inestimable trésor de nature. Toutes les plus riches nuances de vert, d'or, de gris ou de brun y sont représentées. Le ciel même est un spectacle fascinant, où les vols d'oiseaux se mêlent aux nuages. Je remarque qu'on voit bien mieux le ciel d'ici que du pied des collines. Il faudra que la prochaine fois, je fasse aussi venir Medrigor et Sithiel.

Au loin, vers le Nord, j'aperçois de larges ombres bleutées. Ces quelques sommets, là-bas, ce doit être l'Erebor. Et ce flou plus lointain que même mes yeux ont du mal à distinguer, je devine qu'il s'agit de l'Ered Engrin ...

Non, Mithrin. C'est ça. Oh, il va encore falloir que je fasse des efforts.

— Votre royaume est éblouissant, Père, finis-je par dire.

— Ce n'est pas seulement mon royaume, Legolas : c'est d'abord celui de notre peuple. C'était aussi celui de mon père, et ce sera le tien un jour.

— N'évoquez pas un pareil malheur, mon Père !

— Je croyais que Vertbois-le-Grand t'éblouissait, remarque Papa en riant. Serait-ce si douloureux pour toi d'en être le Roi ?

— Mais Père, vous savez bien que le jour où je serai Roi sera celui où vous ne serez plus de ce monde. Comment pourrais-je avoir envie qu'il advienne ?

— La vie est ainsi faite, Legolas. Bien qu'Iluvatar nous a accordé la bénédiction d'une longue vie, les Elfes ne sont pas immortels. Il est dans l'ordre des choses que des lignées se constituent et que les héritiers des Rois deviennent un jour Rois à leur tour. Mais ne t'en fais pas Legolas, je ne mourrai pas dès demain. Tu me rappelles ma propre réaction le jour où Oropher, mon père, m'avait parlé de prendre sa succession. Tu comprendras sans doute mieux tout cela le jour où tu devras l'expliquer à ton propre fils.

— Mon ... mon fils ? Mais quel fils ?

— Quelle question, Legolas ! dit Papa avec un large sourire. Je parle bien sûr du fils que tu auras un jour et qui sera ton héritier. À ce propos, nous faisons bien d'aborder cette question. Tu as plus de cinq siècles, mon fils, et quand j'avais ton âge tu étais déjà né depuis bien des années. Ta mère et moi y avons beaucoup réfléchi. Il serait temps que tu envisages de te marier.

— Voyons, Père ! Vous plaisantez.

— Pas le moins du monde, et je tiens au contraire à ce que tu me prennes tout à fait au sérieux.

— Vous m'évoquez Medrigor. Pourquoi donc tenez-vous donc tant à me marier ? Que vous ai-je donc fait ?

— Enfin Legolas, c'est toi qui n'es pas raisonnable. Il est évident que tu dois te marier, et même que tu aurais déjà dû le faire depuis longtemps. Sais-tu que beaucoup d'Elfes se marient dès qu'ils ont atteint cinquante ans ?

— Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils désirent, mais je ne suis pas comme eux. De plus, tous les Elfes n'agissent pas ainsi : regardez Medrigor. Il est bien plus âgé que moi, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de ne jamais se marier.

— Nous avons eu la faiblesse de te laisser libre de vivre ta vie pour l'instant, car le royaume ne semblait pas être sous l'emprise d'aucune menace. Mais dans ta position de Prince il est maintenant primordial que tu te maries au plus vite. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, notre lignée aura tôt ou tard besoin d'héritiers.

— Mais je n'en ai aucune envie !

— Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ?

— Ma vie est parfaite telle qu'elle est, je ne veux rien y changer.

— En cela tu fuis tes responsabilités de Prince.

— Je ne les ai pas choisies.

— Personne ne les choisit. Tu dois te marier.

— Je refuse.

— T'imagines-tu que le mariage soit une chose si terrible ? Je ne le comprends pas. Tu as toujours été entouré de couples mariés et très heureux de l'être, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne peux pas ignorer que le mariage, bien qu'il change ta façon de vivre, peut y apporter certains ... agréments.

Papa semble tout à coup troublé : il s'éclaircit la voix et détourne son regard de moi. J'ignore pourquoi – peut-être cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec ses dernières paroles, que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas très bien comprises. Toujours est-il que mon point de vue reste ferme.

— Père, il est normal que deux Elfes qui s'aiment soient heureux d'être unis pour la vie. Je le conçois tout à fait. Mais vous qui me connaissez, vous savez bien que je n'éprouve de tels sentiments pour personne.

Papa pousse alors un petit soupir amusé.

— Voyons, Legolas, ne fais pas l'innocent.

**Mouahaha. Hihi. :D Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre, dans cette histoire. En tout cas, moi, je m'amuse bien. J'espère que vous aussi ! N'hésitez pas à me le confirmer dans une petite review ...**


	33. 500 ans, jour 15

Partie I. 4 : 500 ans – Histoires de filles

**Aujourd'hui est un grand jour : on aborde enfin le cœur du problème. Tout le monde n'en sortira pas indemne ...**

Chapitre 33 : Jour 15

Voilà une semaine que mon père et moi avons eu la conversation la plus importante dont je me souvienne, et je n'arrive toujours pas à me l'ôter de l'esprit. Toute cette histoire me perturbe. Quelle idée aussi de mélanger la future mort de mon Père, mon accession au trône, mon potentiel mariage et les héritiers qui pourraient en naître ! Rien de mieux pour me troubler l'esprit.

Pour l'instant, j'ai gardé ça pour moi. Après que nous sommes rentrés au palais, Papa n'a plus abordé le sujet et je me suis bien gardé de l'évoquer. J'avais décidé de tout faire pour oublier ces idées bizarres et de penser à autre chose, mais rien n'y a fait, et les paroles de mon Père résonnent encore dans ma tête comme s'il les avait prononcés à l'instant. Mariage et héritage ... Ces simples mots suffisent à me faire frissonner.

Cela me fatigue les nerfs ! Je croyais préférer que personne d'autre n'ait vent de cette conversation, mais je n'en peux plus de tourner en rond dans ma chambre et dans mes pensées. Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Medrigor ? Bien sûr, tel que je le connais il va se faire un plaisir de me taquiner, comme il le fait souvent, en me disant qu'il est évident que je dois me marier de façon imminente. Mais en même temps, c'est mon meilleur ami, et je pense que s'il comprend que cette fois je suis vraiment perturbé, il me soutiendra.

Je quitte donc ma chambre et traverse les couloirs à la recherche de Medrigor. La chambre qu'il occupe n'est pas très éloignée de la mienne, et bien qu'il aime généralement passer ses journées à l'extérieur, je l'y trouve en train de lire un vieux livre de contes sur l'histoire des Elfes.

— Excuse-moi de te déranger, mon ami, dis-je en entrant.

Medrigor lève les yeux vers moi, me sourit, et referme doucement son livre pour ne pas l'abîmer.

— Tu sais bien que je suis toujours heureux de te voir, Legolas. Que me vaut ta visite aujourd'hui ?

— J'avais besoin de te parler de quelque chose de personnel. Te souviens-tu que, voilà quelques jours, le Roi mon Père m'a conduit au sommet de nos collines pour m'y faire apprécier l'étendue et la beauté de notre royaume ?

— Oui, et je me rappelle également ton enthousiasme : si tu désires que nous y montions tous les deux ...

— Peut-être une autre fois ; il ne s'agit pas de ce qui me préoccupe. Vois-tu, mon Père et moi avons eu une sérieuse conversation, là-haut. Pour te la résumer, il a évoqué l'éventualité du jour de sa mort et de mon accession au trône, et il a ensuite insisté sur la nécessité du fait que je sois marié et père de famille à ce moment-là. Je sais que c'est pour nous un sujet difficile depuis quelques siècles, et j'ai compris que c'était important, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admettre que cette perspective me terrifie.

— Toi, mon Prince, tu aurais peur ? s'étonne Medrigor. Mais dis-moi, de quoi au juste ? De la mort de ton père ou de ton mariage ?

— Des deux, et presque autant de l'un que de l'autre.

— Voilà qui est assez étrange, je te l'avoue.

— Je le sais, je ne le comprends pas vraiment moi-même.

— Si je me souviens bien, tu avais été très ému lorsque nous étions partis assister au mariage du Seigneur Elrond et de la Dame Celebrian, n'est-ce pas ?

— Dire que leurs trois enfants sont aujourd'hui plus âgés que je ne l'étais moi-même à cette époque ! Comme le temps passe vite ... Mais tu as raison, Medrigor, ce n'est pas le mariage en général qui me pose problème. D'ailleurs, à regarder mes parents, ou bien Telith et Fidya, ou les parents de Sithiel, je ne pourrais que les envier. Pourtant ... Je ne sais pas, l'idée de lier ma propre vie à quelqu'un d'autre, et de n'être plus indépendant, c'est tout simplement opposé à l'idée que je me fais de mon existence.

— Et quelle est-elle, cette idée ?

— Eh bien, c'est ... Comment dire ... C'est assez difficile à exprimer. Mais si j'y réfléchis bien, je pense qu'une vie dans le genre de la tienne me plairait beaucoup : les voyages, la découverte perpétuelle de nouvelles connaissances, la liberté ...

— La solitude, aussi. Tu connais mon histoire, Legolas : ma mère est morte alors que je n'avais même pas deux cents ans, et c'est pour ne plus avoir à affronter le souvenir de sa présence que je suis parti du campement. J'ai passé des siècles à voyager, à rencontrer des Elfes ou des Hommes, à découvrir de nouvelles terres, sans jamais me fixer nulle part. Et j'étais heureux ainsi. Mais la dernière fois que je suis rentré au campement, tu étais là, et je suis devenu ton précepteur. De maître et élève, nous sommes devenus amis, et à présent je n'ai plus envie de repartir. Cependant je comprends maintenant que j'ai commis des erreurs dans ma jeunesse : j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour me fixer quelque part, je ne me suis jamais lié à qui que ce soit. À présent il est trop tard, j'ai trop longtemps vécu ainsi pour bouleverser encore mon existence. Alors avant de n'avoir plus le choix, réfléchis bien, Legolas. Je ne voudrais à aucun prix que tu en viennes plus tard à regretter de n'avoir pas pris une autre décision, simplement parce que tu croyais qu'une vie comme la mienne était sans défaut.

Le discours de Medrigor me laisse pensif. Il a raison : je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait regretter de ne jamais avoir fondé de famille. Mais je pense que s'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est surtout parce que sa vie errante ne lui en a pas laissé la possibilité, alors que s'il avait pu se marier, il l'aurait probablement fait. Je ne suis pas comme lui, finalement. Je pourrais tout à fait me marier, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Je l'explique à Medrigor, mais il ne semble pas convaincu.

— Tout de même, il y a toujours quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si ...

— C'est pourtant simple, dis-je en l'interrompant. De toute façon, qui pourrais-je bien épouser ?

— Ça, vraiment, on se le demande ! s'exclame Medrigor en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Se moquerait-il de moi ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Enfin, Legolas, c'est évident.

— Tu me rappelles mon Père : lui aussi s'est mis à me parler comme ça la dernière fois. De quoi s'agit-il ? C'est un drôle de complot que le vôtre.

— Tu essaies de me faire croire que, si seulement tu daignais te marier, l'identité de la personne que tu choisirais alors ne te vient pas immédiatement à l'esprit ?

— Bien sûr que non ! À qui donc pourrais-je penser ?

Medrigor me dévisage, les yeux ronds, avant de répondre tout naturellement :

— Mais à Sithiel, voyons !

— Sithiel ?

J'en tombe des nues. Sithiel ? Mais qu'est-ce que les gens n'iraient pas inventer pour me marier ?

— Legolas, ne joue pas l'étonné, tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux d'elle.

— Comment ça, tout le monde le sait ?

— C'est de notoriété publique, mon ami. À quoi donc t'attendais-tu, après l'avoir courtisée si longtemps ? La seule chose que les autres Elfes ignorent encore, c'est la date du jour où tu te décideras à lui faire ta demande.

— Moi ? Courtiser Sithiel ? Et la demander en mariage ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu vous mettre une telle idée en tête.

— Peut-être tout simplement que le fait que vous passez vos journées ensemble, à vous faire les yeux doux, ou le fait que tout ton chagrin de quitter Imladris se soit complètement évaporé dès que tu as su que Sithiel rentrait avec nous en Rhovanion. À moins encore que l'on ne repense à ce fameux soir d'orage, peu de temps après le retour d'Imladris, où tu es rentré d'une promenade en forêt en la tenant ostensiblement dans tes bras. Personne n'a compris pourquoi vous n'avez pas annoncé vos fiançailles dès ce soir là. Mais tu as raison, de telles suppositions sont clairement infondées, achève-t-il avec ironie.

— Elle s'était blessée sur le chemin du retour, et il fallait rentrer au plus vite, c'est pour ça que je l'ai portée ! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas la laisser au bord du chemin sous l'orage, si ? Et nous ne nous faisons pas les yeux doux, voyons ! Enfin, Medrigor, toi qui es si souvent avec nous, comment peux-tu en douter ?

— Alors tu es sérieux ? Tu n'as vraiment pas de sentiment pour elle ? demande Medrigor d'un ton sincèrement ébahi.

—Non, bien sûr que non. J'aime beaucoup Sithiel, c'est même ma meilleure amie après toi, mais je ne suis en aucun cas amoureux d'elle. Je n'ai pas plus envie de me marier avec elle que de t'épouser toi, tiens, si tu veux tout savoir.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris ton idée, dit Medrigor en réprimant un sourire. Mais tout de même, tu es pourtant le premier à répéter qu'elle est belle, que vous vous entendez à merveille, et que c'est une des personnes qui te sont le plus chères.

— Forcément, puisque tout cela est vrai. Il ne faut pas aller chercher plus loin : je ne pense rien de plus que ce que je dis.

Medrigor se lève et, l'air pensif et visiblement préoccupé, se met à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

— Y a-t-il un problème ? Après tout, il s'agit seulement de faire taire ces rumeurs ridicules, et nous n'en reparlerons plus.

— Ce n'est pas si simple. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte, Legolas : cela fait des siècles que tout Vertbois-le-Grand pense que le Prince héritier Legolas va épouser Sithiel, fille de Sithron.

— Je comprends, cela va être compliqué de le leur faire oublier, mais avec le temps ...

— Tu oublies que tu n'es pas seul concerné dans cette affaire, Legolas.

— Comment cela ?

— Crois-tu que la rumeur ne soit pas parvenue aux oreilles de Sithiel ? Et dis-moi : quelle Elfe ne serait pas absolument enchantée de rêver que son destin est d'épouser le Prince de ce royaume ? Et qui plus est, un Prince tel que toi ! Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà remarqué comment certaines Elfes te regardent, mais crois-moi, si l'une d'elle avait l'espoir que tu la remarques, elle ne te laisserait sûrement pas lui échapper.

— Et tu affirmes que Sithiel serait de ce genre-là ? dis-je, incrédule. Tu la connais pourtant aussi bien que moi. Nous savons bien tous les deux que Sithiel n'est pas comme les autres : elle n'a pas plus de sentiments pour moi que je n'en ai pour elle, c'est évident.

— En es-tu donc si sûr ?

— Bien entendu. Je la connais, quand même, ma Sithiel.


	34. 500 ans, jour 30

Partie I. 4 : 500 ans – Histoires de filles

**Où l'on retrouve le Legolas paresseux et irresponsable que l'on connaît bien. Et un petit clin d'œil au **_**Hobbit**_**, au passage.**

**D'ailleurs, je rappelle que tout est au Master J.R.R. Tolkien dans cette fic et que je ne suis que l'humble interprète des zones d'ombre qu'il nous a gracieusement laissées. **

Chapitre 34 : Jour 30 (1 mois)

— Ici, Altesse, ce sont les entrepôts à blé. Vous pouvez remarquer qu'ils ont été bâtis en hauteur pour que les rongeurs ne viennent pas gâter les grains. Ce genre de précaution est essentiel car, comme vous le savez, notre forêt est peut-être très productive mais elle nous empêche de cultiver des céréales. C'est pourquoi nous devons nous efforcer de préserver ces précieuses ressources.

La voix de Telith a un ton monotone et je réprime difficilement un bâillement. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?... Telle est la question que je me pose depuis des jours. J'aurais pourtant dû le pressentir, me méfier. Papa n'allait tout de même pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il s'amuse beaucoup. En tout cas, à sa place, c'est certainement ce que je ferais. Quelle traîtrise de sa part !

Il s'est mis en tête de bouleverser ma tranquille existence de Prince oisif et de me transmettre toutes les clés de la gestion d'un royaume comme le nôtre. Quand je pense que je ne me suis même pas douté qu'il viendrait m'ennuyer avec ça ! J'aurais pourtant dû le comprendre, après sa leçon de géographie de l'autre jour. Je suppose qu'il s'est dit que, puisque je m'obstine à ruiner notre lignée en n'ayant pas d'héritier, je dois mettre les bouchées doubles pour acquérir les compétences d'un Roi irréprochable.

Mais tout de même, je trouve ça fort ! Quel Prince, et surtout quel Roi digne de ce nom s'abaisserait à des tâches aussi viles ? S'inquiéter de la gestion des ressources, c'est bon pour l'Intendant du palais, voilà tout. La preuve en est que c'est Telith qui en est chargé, et non mon père. Il a pourtant insisté pour que Telith passe la semaine à me faire visiter tous les entrepôts et toutes les réserves du palais pour que je comprenne de quoi il en retournait.

« Tu dois montrer l'exemple », m'a-t-il dit, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il prétend qu'un Roi sera respecté si ses sujets savent qu'il ne leur demande pas plus d'efforts qu'il n'en demande à lui-même, et qu'il a fait personnellement l'expérience de tous les métiers qu'ils peuvent exercer, ou presque. Je ne suis pas d'accord. À quoi bon être Roi si c'est pour travailler ? J'ai posé la question à Papa, mais il m'a répondu en soupirant que j'étais trop orgueilleux pour mon propre bien.

— Suivez-moi, Altesse, me dit Telith, je vais vous conduire là où nous conservons notre vin.

Ce brave Telith ! Si j'étais lui, je serais sûrement excédé de perdre mon temps à instruire un Prince qui se moquerait éperdument de tout, mais non. Sa patience semble sans limite. Je suppose que c'est parce que, depuis le temps qu'il me connaît, il a l'habitude de mes caprices. Nous avons vraiment de la chance d'être entourés d'Elfes aussi fidèles et dévoués que lui. Et c'est bien pour cette raison que je maintiens qu'il est inutile que je fasse des efforts, puisque tous les autres font ça bien mieux que moi ! Enfin. À mi-chemin entre soupir et bâillement, je suis Telith jusqu'à une grande cave sombre.

— Ces nombreux tonneaux que vous voyez font notre fierté, Altesse, et ils sont dignes d'admiration. Sachez que notre vin est réputé dans tout le Rhovanion, et même jusqu'à Imladris et la Lorien. Il faut dire que nos vignes sont particulièrement bien exposées, et les Elfes qui y travaillent apportent à leur ouvrage un soin exceptionnel.

Tiens, enfin quelque chose d'un peu intéressant ! Je commençais à me lasser sérieusement de l'orge, du blé et des légumes. Si ce vin est célèbre jusqu'à la Maison du Seigneur Elrond, c'est vraiment gratifiant, même si je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir pu retrouver ici une boisson aussi délicieuse que le vin de cerise que nous avions bu à Imladris.

— Quels genres de vins y a-t-il ici ?

— Nous utilisons surtout du raisin, mais nous faisons aussi du vin de pomme, et de l'eau de vie de mûre.

— C'est vrai, je me souviens d'y avoir goûté. Tout cela est effectivement très bon.

— Merci, Altesse, je transmettrai vos paroles à ceux qui les ont méritées. À présent, si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous montrer l'endroit où nous gardons les poissons dans la saumure.

Du poisson ? Si tôt le matin ? Rien que d'y penser, la tête me tourne.

* * *

Telith est peut-être un bon serviteur, mais implacable quand mon Père lui a donné un ordre. Il ne m'accorde ma liberté que quelques instants avant le coucher de la Soleil. Je suis rompu : quelle idée aussi de me faire passer toute la journée debout à piétiner à travers tout le palais ! Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer immédiatement dans ma chambre et de dormir tout mon soûl. Mais en même temps la faim me taraude, et je décide de partir en quête d'un morceau de pain avant de me coucher.

Je pourrais aller dans la salle commune, où on trouve toujours quelque chose à manger ou à boire, mais je suis tellement fatigué que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de croiser des Elfes que je connais et de devoir tenir toute une conversation. Je préfèrerais aller voir ma chère Fidya : le plus souvent, c'est encore elle qui prépare mes repas, et elle a toujours quelque chose de côté pour moi, comme quand j'étais tout petit. Mais qui dit Fidya dit Telith, et aussi grande que soit l'affection que je lui porte, je l'ai assez vu pour la journée.

Finalement, je décide d'aller dans la chambre de mes parents où on sera certainement venu leur servir le repas du soir. Là-bas, ce sera calme, et puis je pourrais voir un peu ma petite Naëlissa. Avec tout ce travail que l'on m'impose, j'ai à peine pu passer du temps avec elle, ces derniers jours ! Tout comme avec Maman. Oui, plus j'y pense, et plus je suis convaincu qu'aller voir mes parents est une très bonne idée.

Je quitte ma chambre et me dirige vers la leur ; dans le couloir, un bruit curieux et puissant me surprend : on dirait que Naëlissa est en train de pleurer. La pauvre petite ! Que peut-il bien lui arriver ? Je voudrais croire qu'il ne s'agit de rien de grave, mais je ne l'ai jamais entendue crier comme ça, à faire trembler les murs des cavernes. Pris de crainte, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et je parcours le reste du trajet en courant.

Oubliant presque de frapper à la porte, j'entre sans attendre de réponse. Ici, le bruit est assourdissant à m'en faire éclater les oreilles. Naëlissa est dans les bras de Maman qui s'efforce de la calmer, tandis que Papa grimace à l'autre bout de la chambre. Bon, a priori, le monde ne s'est pas encore écroulé. Je m'avance à grands pas vers Maman et je l'interroge :

— Que se passe-t-il, Mère ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

— Ah, mon fils, tu arrives à point !

Et voilà que Maman me met ma petite sœur dans les bras sans plus de cérémonie. Elle semble à bout de nerfs et porte ses mains à son front, comme pour dissiper des maux de têtes. Naëlissa, quant à elle, hurle de toute la force de ses poumons, et son petit visage est tout rougi par l'effort.

— Notre petite Princesse est en train de faire ses dents, Legolas, et elle ne supporte pas cette douleur.

— Elle fait ses dents, déjà ?

— Elle a un mois, c'est bien l'âge. Je m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas encore remarqué ; il me semble parfois que tout le Rhovanion l'entend crier.

— Ma pauvre petite, ça doit te faire mal, dis-je à ma malheureuse Naëlissa en lui caressant la joue.

— En tout cas, elle est vraiment ta sœur, Legolas ! Pour toi aussi, ç'avait été difficile. Elle, au moins, parvient à dormir plus de deux heures par nuit.

Effectivement, je me souviens que Fidya m'avait raconté à quel point j'avais mal supporté cette souffrance, moi aussi. En même temps, maintenant que j'y repense, je suis sûr qu'il y avait là-dedans quelque chose de psychologique ; après tout, Papa venait de partir pour une guerre longue de dix ans. Si Naëlissa dort mieux que je ne le faisais à l'époque, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle n'a pas cette tension inconsciente.

— Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?

— Nous avons alerté Maître Rindil, qui nous a assuré que tout était normal. Il est parti chercher un remède et il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir.

— Ce cher Maître Rindil ! Voilà longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir parmi nous.

Sur ce, on frappe à la porte, et Papa va ouvrir au médecin pendant que je me penche sur Naëlissa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout ira bien.

— Tiens, bonjour dame Sithiel, s'exclame Papa.

— Bonjour Majesté.

Intrigué, je relève la tête et vois Sithiel dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle a dans les mains un petit pot de bois rempli d'une pâte verte. Je croise son regard et nous nous sourions.

— Maître Rindil me charge de vous dire qu'il est allé porter ses soins à un autre bébé qui est en proie aux mêmes souffrances que notre Princesse. Il m'a remis cet onguent en s'excusant de ne pouvoir vous le porter lui-même, mais en expliquant que sa présence n'était pas absolument nécessaire pour l'utiliser.

— Très bien, dame Sithiel, merci de vous être dérangée. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Sithiel entre dans la chambre et nous salue, Maman et moi. Tenant toujours Naëlissa dans les bras, je vais m'asseoir avec elle sur le lit de nos parents et je demande à Sithiel de me donner le remède. Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, non, mais je préfère soigner ma petite sœur moi-même. Je prends un petit peu d'onguent au bout des doigts, je l'approche de la bouche de Naëlissa qui hoquette avec inquiétude et je le lui applique sur les gencives.

En un instant, la voilà calmée. Quel remède efficace ! Maître Rindil est vraiment un Elfe brillant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant l'air étonné de mon adorable petite sœur. Elle croise mon regard et me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus, étudiant mon visage avec attention. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle en pense.

Et puis soudain, sans prévenir, elle se met à sourire ! Sous le choc, je manque de la laisser échapper de mes bras, mais je m'empresse de resserrer mon étreinte sur elle. Elle m'a souri ! Son premier sourire !


	35. 500 ans, jour 60

Partie I. 4 : 500 ans – Histoires de filles

**Peut-être pas la partie la plus passionnante de l'histoire, en fin de compte ; tant pis, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous divertir au maximum.**

Chapitre 35 : Jour 60 (2 mois)

— Et fais attention au froid, surtout ! À son âge, on est encore sensible aux températures.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Mère, je prendrai bien soin d'elle.

C'est avec l'air un peu sceptique que Maman couvre d'un bonnet de laine blanche la petite tête de Naëlissa. Chatouillée par le tissu, celle-ci éternue et éclate de rire, de son joli rire clair de toute petite Elfe. Ce qu'elle peut être mignonne comme ça, emmitouflée sous une montagne de vêtements chauds ! Comme d'habitude, je sens mon cœur fondre en la regardant, mais Maman n'a toujours pas l'air rassurée.

— Je ne suis quand même pas sûre que tout ça soit une très bonne idée.

— Mais si, Mère, je vous assure ! Il est grand temps que Naëlissa sorte de cette chambre et mette le nez dehors.

— Tu exagères, nous l'avons déjà emmenée dans de nombreuses pièces du palais ; ce n'est pas comme si elle était toujours restée ici.

— Peut-être, mais il faut bien qu'elle aille un jour à l'extérieur. Elle a déjà deux mois, Mère ! Une vraie petite Elfe serait née en haut d'un arbre et passerait son temps en forêt.

— Voyons, Legolas, tu n'es pas sérieux. J'aime les arbres autant que toi, mais de là à y faire naître un enfant ... Enfin, là n'est pas la question.

— Je vous promets que vous pouvez me faire confiance : je ferai très attention à Naëlissa et je le la lâcherai pas une seconde. Je voudrais juste lui faire voir un peu notre beau pays.

Maman soupire, mais je devine que ma cause l'a emporté.

— Eh bien, puisque tu y tiens tant que cela ... Sois très prudent, surtout.

Débordant d'enthousiasme, je fais à Maman tous les serments qu'elle veut entendre. Après avoir ajouté une dernière écharpe à la panoplie de sa fille, Maman me laisse prendre Naëlissa dans mes bras et nous ouvre la porte de sa chambre, sans pouvoir dissimuler une dernière lueur inquiète dans son regard. Ma pauvre Maman ! Un peu plus, et on dirait qu'elle couve encore plus notre petite Princesse que je ne le fais moi-même.

Enfin, j'ai réussi ! J'ai hâte de faire découvrir à ma petite sœur le merveilleux monde qui l'attend dehors. Il y a tant de choses à y admirer que même moi, au bout de cinq siècles, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à m'en lasser. Et puis comme ça, Naëlissa va pouvoir se montrer un peu à nos chers sujets qui, pour l'instant, ne savent d'elle que ce que les rumeurs apportent à leurs oreilles.

Infiniment fier de mon chargement, je traverse les couloirs du palais la tête haute et un grand sourire aux lèvres, adressant un signe de tête à tous les Elfes que nous croisons et qui nous saluent respectueusement. Nous arrivons à la grande caverne principale – celle qui donne sur l'extérieur – et je m'arrête là un instant pour permettre à Naëlissa de ne rien perdre du spectacle.

Nous nous trouvons juste devant les grandes portes, et de là nous avons une très belle vue sur la Rivière de la Forêt, rapide et noire, sur le pont qui la traverse pour mener au palais, et sur les hêtres qui couvrent nos collines et dont les racines plongent dans l'eau. Très impressionnée, Naëlissa ouvre grand les yeux et babille une suite de gazouillements émerveillés. Elle se met même à sourire, ce qui, comme toujours, me comble de ravissement.

Il s'agit de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Tout en expliquant à ma petite sœur chérie ce qu'elle a devant les yeux, je traverse le pont et je me dirige vers la forêt en elle-même. Nous avons de la chance, car la Soleil brille de tous ses rayons d'or, même si je devine au léger picotement sur ma peau que, selon les critères des Humains et des bébés Elfes, il fait plutôt froid. Par précaution, je resserre mon étreinte autour de Naëlissa, mais si j'en juge d'après la quantité de lainages qui la protègent déjà, c'est assez inutile.

La nouvelle que la Princesse Naëlissa est sortie du palais semble nous précéder, car à mesure que nous avançons dans la forêt, je remarque que notre passage est attendu par de nombreux Elfes postés devant leur hutte ou au pied de l'arbre qui porte leur cabane. J'en suis très touchée pour ma petite Princesse à moi : elle n'a sûrement pas fini de gagner des cœurs et de semer des sourires sur son passage.

Je me rends soudain compte que je suis arrivé tout près de la hutte de Sithiel et de ses parents. J'hésite à y aller ; d'un côté, j'ai vraiment envie de continuer la promenade pour que Naëlissa découvre toute notre forêt et le plus tôt possible, et d'un autre côté je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas déjà beaucoup pour elle d'avoir fait ces quelques pas avec moi et s'il je ne ferais pas mieux de faire une pause. D'ailleurs, j'ai promis à Maman que je veillerai à ce qu'elle n'ait pas froid, et il me semble le bout de son nez et de ses petites oreilles commencent à rougir. Allons, c'est décidé ! **(1)**

Je me rends donc à la fameuse hutte et, une fois arrivé devant la porte, je dégage brièvement un de mes bras pour y frapper. C'est Sithron, le père de Sithiel, qui vient m'ouvrir et qui ouvre des yeux grands comme des feuilles de peuplier en voyant le joli petit tas de laine blanche que j'ai dans les bras. Je le salue avec un sourire éclatant.

— Bonjour Sithron ! Puis-je entrer ? Je crains qu'il ne fasse trop froid dehors pour la Princesse.

— Bonjour Altesse, c'est un honneur que de vous voir chez moi en pareille compagnie ! Entrez donc, je vous en prie.

Sithron s'efface pour me laisser le passage, et j'arrive dans la hutte. À l'intérieur, assis au coin d'un feu joyeux, se trouvent Sithiel et Medrigor ; Hyviel, la mère de Sithiel, est probablement dans l'autre pièce en train de préparer du pain, comme cela lui arrive souvent. En me voyant entrer, mes deux amis se lèvent pour m'accueillir.

— Medrigor, quelle bonne surprise ! Bonjour Sithiel.

— Bonjour Legolas, qui donc nous amènes-tu ? demande Medrigor. N'est-ce notre chère petite Princesse ?

— C'est bien elle ; je l'ai emmenée se promener et nous sommes venus ici pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer un moment.

— Tu as eu une bonne idée, approuve Sithiel, viens donc près du feu.

— Merci beaucoup, dis-je en profitant aussitôt de l'invitation.

Devant l'âtre, il fait nettement plus chaud, et j'en profite pour dégager un peu Naëlissa de l'épaisse couche de vêtements qui l'entoure et qui dissimule sa jolie petite tête. Tout le monde a l'air ravi de mon initiative d'amener la petite Elfe ici : Sithron calfeutre avec des chiffons les interstices autour de la porte pour que l'air froid ne pénètre pas, Hyviel interrompt sa cuisine pour venir me tendre des mains blanches de farine, et Medrigor s'amuse à replier les quelques habits superflus de Naëlissa.

Mais de tous, la plus enchantée est certainement Sithiel : depuis le premier jour où elle l'a vue, elle adore littéralement ma petite sœur, et comme les occasions de la voir ne sont pas fréquentes, elle la dévore des yeux. Je crois que son rêve serait que mes parents l'engagent à temps plein uniquement pour passer ses journées auprès de Naëlissa et pour veiller au moindre de ses besoins. En fait, plus généralement, Sithiel tombe dans ce genre de transe dès qu'un petit Elfe de moins de 5 ans la regarde dans les yeux.

— Altesse, ne croyez-vous pas que cette jolie petite devrait avoir faim à cette heure ? me demande Hyviel avec sollicitude.

— Je ... Eh bien, c'est possible, dis-je en me rendant compte avec effroi que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Qu'est-ce que Maman va dire ?

— Si vous le désirez, j'ai quelques outres de lait dans mes placards, ajoute Hyviel pour sauver ma mauvaise conscience. Voulez-vous que j'en apporte une ?

— Oui, merci, c'est une très bonne idée !

En un rien de temps, Hyviel revient avec le lait tant attendu et vers lequel, sentant son odeur rassurante, Naëlissa tend les mains avec avidité. Je la cale au creux de mon bras et je lui donne son lait, non sans me demander ce que mes hôtes doivent penser d'un Prince aussi peu protocolaire. Visiblement, chacun ici se moque bien de mon comportement et préfère rester béat d'admiration devant l'appétit vigoureux de notre Princesse.

— Sithiel ? finis-je par demander.

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu aurais envie de la prendre dans tes bras ?

À la stupéfaction ravie qui se peint sur le visage de Sithiel, je devine que je ne me suis pas trompé. Ce n'était pas très dur ; pour moi qui la connais bien, il était évident que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Sithiel est tout de même un peu embarrassée de prétendre à un tel honneur ; elle se met à rougir, et c'est en riant que je lui tends ma gourmande petite sœur.

— Fais attention à sa tête, son bonnet va glisser.

— Je m'en occupe, assure Sithiel.

Le bonnet glisse en effet et dévoile quelques cheveux blonds et fins, mais Sithiel arrange rapidement la situation. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur que le manque d'expérience la rende malhabile, et c'était surtout parce qu'elle en avait tellement envie que je lui avais confié la précieuse charge de Naëlissa, mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle s'en sort au moins aussi bien que moi. Naëlissa n'a aucunement l'air perturbée de se retrouver dans ces bras étrangers et se contente de téter son outre de lait sans s'inquiéter du reste.

Sithiel me regarde, et un sourire lumineux éclaire son visage. Medrigor aussi me jette des regards en coin, mais je préfère les ignorer. Il s'imagine encore que Sithiel a des sentiments pour moi ! Comment peut-on avoir de si curieuses idées ? Je crois que ça restera longtemps un mystère pour moi, car enfin il est évident que si Sithiel est amoureuse de quelqu'un dans cette pièce, c'est de Naëlissa.

Celle-ci finit enfin par achever son déjeuner, et Hyviel se lève pour ranger l'outre vide. Sithron étire discrètement ses jambes et commence à m'interroger sur la santé de mes parents. Je lui réponds poliment que Maman se porte bien même si elle s'inquiète souvent pour sa fille, et que Papa dort beaucoup mieux depuis que les dents naissantes de Naëlissa ne la font plus souffrir l'agonie. En somme, dans notre famille, tout ne tourne plus qu'autour de ce petit bout d'Elfe insouciant et charmant qu'est ma petite sœur.

— Je crois que ce que je préfère avec elle, c'est à quel point il est simple de s'en occuper : tant qu'elle a à manger et qu'elle dort régulièrement, elle est heureuse et elle sourit en permanence.

— Ah, si toutes les Elfes étaient comme elles ! s'exclama Medrigor en riant. Pardonnez-moi, dame Hyviel, je ne disais pas cela pour moi.

— Je suppose alors que ça m'était adressé, conclut Sithiel.

Son sourire a quelque chose de sournois, et je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien tramer. Il n'est pas rare que Medrigor s'amuse à taquiner Sithiel, et ses réparties valent souvent la peine d'être entendues.

— Si je n'avais pas les bras déjà occupés, tu ne sortirais pas de cette hutte indemne, Medrigor ! Mais en attendant, veux-tu bien te charger de ma défense, Legolas ?

— Go.

— Go ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

— Mais je n'ai rien dit !

— La.

— C'est Naëlissa ! Par Yavanna, je crois qu'elle essaie de parler !

— Dis « Maman », ma petite.

— Gola.

— Non, « Maman ». Ou « Papa », si tu préfères.

— Lala.

— Aide-moi un peu, Legolas !

— 'Ego. Lego. Gola. La. Lala !

— Mais ... mais ...

— C'est mon nom !

**(1) Notez que, comme d'habitude et pour ne rien changer, Legolas se fiche éperdument de savoir s'il ne va pas déranger les gens chez qui il s'invite aussi cavalièrement. **


	36. 500 ans, jour 100

Partie I. 4 : 500 ans – Histoires de filles

**Vous grelottez devant votre ordinateur avec un grand bol de thé et un rhume encombrant ? Rassurez-vous, moi aussi. Mais plutôt que de disserter sur le sujet, allons plutôt voir ce qu'il en est au pays des Elfes.**

**Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande comment je peux raconter autant de bêtises dans mes histoires.**

Chapitre 36 : Jour 100 (3 mois)

La fin de l'hiver est une période bien étrange : la nature y est complètement dénudée. Rien à voir avec l'automne, où les arbres se parent de manteaux pourprés, ni avec les débuts de l'hiver, où les feuilles mortes virevoltent et jouent dans l'air à la moindre brise. Si encore il faisait vraiment froid, nous aurions peut-être droit à un joli givre cristallin, voire à une douce neige poudreuse pour habiller la terre noire et sèche, mais non. Rien.

Medrigor et Sithiel se lamentent tout autant que moi sur ce sujet, qui a suffi à meubler toute notre conversation depuis que nous avons commencé à nous promener, ce matin. D'habitude, ce genre de balades est un moment agréable pour nous trois, où nous prenons le temps d'apprécier notre compagnie mutuelle et de nous en contenter. Mais aujourd'hui, ils semblent que nous soyons tous d'une humeur également chagrine.

Comme si ce temps si morne ne nous démoralisait pas assez, Sithiel ressasse les souvenirs des hivers qu'elle passait à Imladris, et où selon ses dires tout n'était que poésie et danses tranquilles devant le feu d'une grande cheminée. Medrigor lui aussi nous met au supplice en évoquant les contrées exotiques qu'il a traversées, où l'hiver, avec ses chasses au renard des neiges ou ses virées en traîneau, prend une allure bien plus aventureuse.

— Au moins, fait Medrigor, nous n'avons pas à supporter de maladies. Chez les Hommes, c'est une vraie calamité, qui ne rend cette époque de l'année que plus redoutable. Sans oublier que le froid leur est très douloureux.

— Oui, Medrigor, tu nous l'as déjà raconté, soupire Sithiel avec lassitude.

— Il faut bien que je continue puisque nous n'arrêtons pas de nous plaindre, sans jamais prendre conscience de la chance que nous avons.

— Entre une vie courte mais pleine d'action et une immortalité d'ennui, je me demande quand même parfois si le sort des Hommes n'est pas plus enviable que le notre, dis-je.

— Legolas ! s'exclame Medrigor d'un ton scandalisé. Toi, un prince des Elfes, tu renies le don incomparable qu'Iluvatar nous a fait ?

— Allons, je sais que nous sommes tous un peu maussades ce matin, mais il ne faut pas dramatiser, ajoute Sithiel.

Je hausse les épaules, peu convaincu mais préférant abandonner le sujet plutôt que de se disputer sur des idées en l'air. Pourtant, il faut bien admettre qu'on s'ennuie un peu. Quand la forêt est toute vide, comme aujourd'hui, elle manque vraiment de charme. Mais que pourrions nous faire pour nous divertir ? Il semble que depuis quelques temps, une chape de silence et d'immobilité à recouvert toute la région, comme s'il n'y avait pas seulement les animaux qui hibernaient, mais aussi les arbres, les pierres, les Elfes, et même la Soleil.

Les épais voiles gris qui la cachent à nos yeux sont d'ailleurs assez menaçants. Aucun risque d'orage, à mon avis, mais je prévois déjà une pluie encore plus ennuyeuse que tout le reste : froide, longue, gênante et sans vie. Je propose donc à mes deux amis de rentrer au palais pour ne pas avoir en plus à supporter des vêtements humides. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Fidya nous aura préparé un gâteau aux noix.

Cette perspective parvient enfin à nous redonner un peu de motivation, et nous cessons de traîner des pieds pour accélérer insensiblement. Abandonnant le sujet de la pluie et du mauvais temps, nous faisons de notre mieux pour ragaillardir notre humeur en nous demandant combien de mois seront encore nécessaire pour que les raisins récoltés et pressés au début de l'automne donnent un vin digne de ce nom. M'étant cette année un peu intéressé à la production (il faut dire que Papa ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix), je me permets d'affirmer que nous aurons bientôt une cuvée de premier choix.

En rentrant au palais, nous décidons sur un coup de tête de faire un détour par la réserve de noix dans les entrepôts royaux et d'en chaparder une quantité suffisante pour, au cas où Fidya ne se serait pas encore mise aux fourneaux, l'y inciter avec de bons arguments. Dans l'entrepôt, Sithiel propose que nous emportions aussi quelques noisettes, quitte à aller ensuite les grignoter secrètement dans ma chambre ; Medrigor et moi-même approuvons vigoureusement cette idée constructive.

— Que me vaut le plaisir d'avoir chez moi une si belle dame et de si doux seigneurs ? demande affectueusement Fidya quand nous nous présentons à sa porte.

— Chère Fidya, c'est bien entendu votre charme à nul autre pareil, répond Medrigor avec un sourire ravageur.

Fidya éclate de rire et s'écarte pour nous laisser entrer. Il y a peu de choses que j'apprécie autant que sa manière de m'avoir toujours traité de la même façon, comme au temps où je n'étais qu'un bébé Elfe dont la Maman était parfois très occupée. Fidya, j'en suis sûre, ne m'assommera jamais avec mon avenir ou mon mariage ; elle ne veut pour moi que le bonheur le plus simple, et y contribue activement avec tous ses gâteaux.

— Ah, mes enfants, je sais bien que mon charme tient avant tout pour vous à mes pâtisseries. Et je tâche de ne jamais vous décevoir. Aussi, Medrigor, vous pouvez laisser votre sac de noix, à moins que vous ne soyez pas satisfait de ma compote de fruits secs.

Medrigor l'assure immédiatement que rien ne lui plairait plus qu'une simple compote, et Fidya s'occupe alors d'apaiser notre insatiable gourmandise en nous servant copieusement de son dernier chef d'œuvre culinaire. Alors que j'en arrive à ma troisième cuillérée, un coup léger est frappé à la porte. Fidya va ouvrir, et je vois apparaître Maman qui tient une petit Elfe dans ses bras.

— Bonjour Fidya, je me suis permise de venir à l'improviste pour ...

— Gola !

— Naëlissa !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me lever que déjà, Naëlissa se débrouille pour atteindre la terre ferme et se met à ramper vigoureusement vers moi. Ah, cette petite ! En ce moment, on dirait que rien ne peut l'arrêter. Depuis qu'elle a commencé à parler, voilà trois mois, elle ne cesse de babiller à tout bout de champ, et maintenant voilà qu'elle veut encore traverser tout le palais à quatre pattes. Maman s'est déjà fait des frayeurs en trouvant le berceau vide à des heures où Naëlissa devait y faire sa sieste.

Je prends ma Princesse dans mes bras, salue Maman qui est venue papoter avec Fidya, et retourne voir Medrigor et Sithiel. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs en pleine béatitude depuis que Naëlissa est entrée dans la pièce, et ses yeux nous couvent tous les deux d'un regard rêveur. Medrigor, quant à lui, s'amuse à faire des grimaces et à chatouiller Naëlissa pour lui arracher un éclat de rire ou bien un de ces précieux sourires orné de quelques petites dents. À notre grand bonheur, ses tentatives sont couronnées de succès.

— Mangez quoi ? demande-t-elle ensuite de sa voix flûtée.

— De la compote, petite Altesse, répond Sithiel.

— Et que c'est bon ?

— Ah oui, c'est forcément très bon puisque c'est Fidya qui l'a préparée, dit Medrigor.

— Veux manger compote !

— Non, ma grande, tu n'as pas encore le droit.

— Pou'quoi ?

— Parce que tu es trop jeune.

— Pou'quoi ?

— Parce que tu n'as que six mois, et que tu dois encore boire du lait.

— Mais veux manger !

J'oubliais de préciser que Naëlissa s'est découvert un talent très personnel : bouder. Elle fronce ses petits sourcils, serre ses petits poings et fait la moue en me regardant fixement. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend, mais à chaque fois je suis incapable de lui résister. Comment pourrais-je ne pas céder à un bébé aussi adorable ? Sans compter les folles mèches blondes qui lui tombent dans les yeux et ses oreilles pointues que je jurerais voir remuer.

— Gola, veux compote !

— Non, Naëlissa, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas bien.

— Toi t'es pas bien. T'es pas gentil.

Oh non, la faute suprême. Je suis pas gentil. Un peu plus, j'en pleurerais.

— Mais ... Bon ...

— Attention, Legolas, tu vas encore la laisser gagner, me prévient Medrigor.

— C'est drôle, je t'aurais cru plus résistant à ce petit jeu-là, remarque Sithiel.

— Vous ne pourriez pas m'aider ?

— Ah non, tu es fou ! Si Naëlissa doit se fâcher contre quelqu'un, je ne veux pas que ça retombe sur nous.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

— Compote !

— Je te dis que tu es trop petite, Naëlissa. Mais je te promets que dès que tu auras l'âge, je te ferai moi-même toutes les compotes que tu voudras.

— Qui te dit que les tiennes seront appétissantes ? se moque Medrigor. Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire la moindre cuisine.

— Tant pis, j'apprendrai. Je passerai un mois entier à ne plus faire que des compotes, jusqu'à avoir atteint la compote parfaite. Et ce jour-là, ma petite Naëlissa, il n'y aura que toi qui auras le droit d'en manger.

— Mais veux maintenant !

— Elle n'est pas nourrie, cette petite ? demande Sithiel en riant.

— À l'entendre, on pourrait bien le croire.

— À quel âge est-ce qu'on va la sevrer ?

— Pas avant qu'elle n'ait dix mois, je crois.

— Bon, plus que quatre à patienter, alors.

— Quatre mois où, tous les matins, toute la journée et tous les soirs, elle te réclamera de la compote.

— Il faut la comprendre, aussi. Je n'aimerais pas être privé d'une compote pareille.

— Eh, attention !

Finaude, Naëlissa a réussi à grimper sur mes genoux et à tendre la mais vers mon bol de compote pour s'en emparer. Sithiel attrape rapidement le bol pour le mettre hors de portée tandis que je fais descendre Naëlissa, qui n'apprécie pas du tout nos manigances et menace de se mettre à pleurer. La mort dans l'âme, je la regarde se recroqueviller sur sa frustration. Pauvre petite chose !

Mais au moins ses larmes l'occupent, et je profite de ce répit pour tenter de reprendre moi-même une cuillérée de la fameuse compote. Bien mal m'en prend ! Sitôt que je la quitte des yeux pour manger, Naëlissa repart à l'attaque et tend avidement les mains vers l'objet de ses intentions. Je repose ma cuillère et m'agenouille près de Naëlissa pour l'entourer de mes bras, tandis qu'à son tour Medrigor se charge d'éloigner le bol. Pourtant, rien ne peut altérer la détermination de Naëlissa : elle se redresse sur ses petits pieds, fait deux pas vers la compote et retombe brutalement par terre.

— Naëlissa !

Horrifié, je me précipite pour m'occuper d'elle et la consoler, mais je m'aperçois vite que mes efforts sont inutiles : toute fière d'avoir marché, Naëlissa rit aux éclats.


	37. 500 ans, jour 200

Partie I. 4 : 500 ans – Histoires de filles

**Bientôt la fin de cette partie ! Ah, vraiment, tout est éphémère (j'ai envie de dire : alles ist vergänglich).**

Chapitre 37 : Jour 200 (6 mois)

— Bonjour Legolas ! C'est l'heure de te lever et d'honorer tes fidèles sujets de ta présence. Viens vite profiter de ce beau jour ! La nature est en liesse : la Soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, c'est magnifique.

J'ouvre les yeux, mais je ne vois rien. Je me rends compte que j'ai le visage enfoui au milieu des coussins de mon lit. Ce n'est vraiment pas désagréable. Je resterais bien blotti là toute la journée, mais maintenant que Medrigor est venu me réveiller, j'aurais peine à ne pas me lever dans l'instant pour le suivre. Mon ami a un sourire resplendissant et contagieux. Toute trace de sommeil s'est déjà enfuie de mon corps, et je me sens plein d'énergie pour me lancer dans cette nouvelle journée si prometteuse.

— Bonjour Medrigor, comment vas-tu ?

— À merveille ! Je me suis réveillé tôt et je suis allé me promener à l'orée de la forêt en admirant le lever de la Soleil. Le spectacle était d'une beauté sans pareille.

— Comme je t'envie ! Il faudra recommencer demain matin, et cette fois je t'accompagnerai.

— C'est une bonne idée. Mais profitons d'abord de l'instant présent, veux-tu ? Le printemps de cette année mérite vraiment que nous passions nos journées à l'extérieur. Si nous allions voir Naëlissa pour l'emmener avec nous ?

J'approuve la suggestion de Medrigor, et nous quittons ma chambre pour gagner celle de mes parents. Là, pourtant, aucun des deux n'est présent : nous trouvons Fidya qui nous explique que Papa travaille avec Telith pour prévoir les nouvelles plantations de cette année, et que Maman a réuni son cercle de couturières pour broder toute la matinée, car elles n'en avaient plus eu l'occasion depuis bien des mois. Quant à Fidya, elle est venue à la demande de Maman pour veiller sur le sommeil de notre petite Princesse.

Nous nous approchons du berceau où elle dort paisiblement, mais Naëlissa n'attend pas que nous la réveillions pour ouvrir un œil. J'adore venir la voir le matin ! Ses petites mèches blondes, encore bien courtes pour une Elfe digne de ce nom, sont toutes emmêlées sur sa tête. Ses joues rondes sont roses de s'être appuyées sur l'oreiller, et ses yeux papillonnent sous le poids des restes du sommeil.

— Bonjour, ma Princesse, dis-je doucement.

— Bonjou' Gola.

— Tu dis bonjour à Medrigor, aussi ?

— Bonjou' Med'igo'.

— Bonjour Naëlissa. Tu es très bien élevée, tu sais ?

— Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? De toute façon, elle est parfaite.

— Oui, mais ne le dis pas trop fort devant elle, Legolas. Elle finirait par le savoir.

Oh, ça, ça ne devrait pas lui faire trop de mal. Moi-même, par exemple, je suis tout à fait conscient de mes nombreuses qualités, et je le vis très bien.

Finalement, j'emporte Naëlissa dans mes bras et, après avoir remercié Fidya de s'être occupée d'elle, nous la délivrons de sa charge et quittons la chambre tous les trois. Très vite, Naëlissa demande que je cesse de la porter et que je la laisse marcher seule. Elle a déjà des désirs d'indépendance !

Je me plie volontiers à sa requête, et je la regarde en riant, petite Princesse Elfe qui trottine à côté de nous. Elle n'arrive même pas aux genoux de Medrigor, mais elle se tient très droite, comme si elle voulait paraître plus grande. Ah, celle-là ! On en fera une Elfe aussi inoubliable que Dame Galadriel elle-même, j'en suis sûr. En attendant, je me réjouis déjà de la voir marcher avec autant d'aisance. Voilà trois mois qu'elle s'exerce activement, et je suis très heureux de pouvoir de plus en plus l'emmener dans mes balades.

Notre peuple est également ravi de profiter ainsi de sa petite présence. Beaucoup d'Elfes du palais ou de la forêt sont venus me dire à quel point ils affectionnaient leur Princesse et appréciaient de la voir gambader ainsi parmi eux. Qu'est-ce que je suis fier d'elle ! Nous sortons du palais, et je constate que Medrigor n'a rien exagéré : le temps est vraiment magnifique. Il y a dans l'air une douce fragrance qui émane de tous les arbres en fleurs. La forêt ressemble à un immense et glorieux bouquet que nous offririons à Yavanna Kementari, Reine de la Terre, en remerciement de tous ses bienfaits.

À défaut de Valie, j'aperçois Sithiel qui marche dans notre direction. Elle est resplendissante et porte une robe que je ne lui avais jamais vue, parée des plus douces couleurs du printemps. Je m'apprête à lui faire signe, mais Naëlissa est plus vive que moi :

— Sissi ! s'exclame-t-elle dans un cri de joie.

Aussitôt, Naëlissa lâche ma main qu'elle tenait encore et se précipite vers Sithiel en riant aux éclats. Sithiel est rose de plaisir en recevant la petite dans ses bras, et je partage son émotion. Elle raffole de Naëlissa depuis sa naissance, et ma petite sœur le lui rend bien, n'hésitant jamais à le témoigner avec un enthousiasme assez bruyant pour que tout le Rhovanion en soit informé. Mes deux Elfes préférées – à part Maman et Fidya – se sont rejointes sur le pont qui traverse la Rivière de la Forêt, et Medrigor et moi allons les retrouver.

— Attention Sithiel, ne la laisse pas non plus t'étrangler, prévient Medrigor en constatant que Naëlissa est fermement agrippée à son cou.

— J'y prends garde, Medrigor, ne t'en fais pas. Comment allez-vous par cette belle journée ?

— On ne peut mieux ! J'ai l'impression que la Soleil essaie de se faire pardonner le temps triste et pluvieux que nous avons eu tout l'hiver.

— Si c'est le cas, elle est tout excusée.

— Que diriez-vous d'aller nous asseoir sur les berges de la rivière ? propose Medrigor. L'eau doit en être d'une fraîcheur agréable.

— Qu'en dis-tu, Naëlissa ? Tu serais bien, là-bas. Si la Soleil continue de briller ainsi, tu pourrais finir par avoir trop chaud avant la fin de la journée.

— Oui, je veux bien y aller, répond-elle.

La proposition de Medrigor ayant ainsi été honorée de l'accord de la Princesse, nous traversons le pont pour aller nous asseoir dans l'herbe tendre qui borde le lit de la rivière. Sithiel prend Naëlissa contre elle, et la laisse s'émerveiller sur sa jolie robe neuve dont les jupes chatoyantes évoquent un bourgeon de rose. Medrigor la complimente sur sa tenue, et Sithiel nous apprend qu'elle y a consacré une grande partie de ses soirées d'hiver en rêvant du retour des beaux jours.

Soudain, Medrigor se redresse et pousse une exclamation admirative en regardant la rivière.

— Regardez un peu ces poissons, là-bas, tout dorés ! Ils sont petits, mais si nombreux qu'on les distingue d'ici. Naëlissa, voudrais-tu que je te montre ces jolis poissons ?

— Oh oui, je veux !

— J'étais sûr que ton grand frère ne t'avait rien appris sur le sujet. Allons, Princesse, je t'emmène.

— Faites tout de même attention, l'eau peut être profonde.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ta protégée, Sithiel, j'ai l'œil sur elle. Viens, Naëlissa, je suis sûr qu'on pourra même trouver des canards.

Très enthousiaste, Naëlissa s'élance à la suite de Medrigor. Le grand Elfe marche à tous petits pas pour ne pas la distancer, et j'éclate de rire à ce spectacle.

— Regarde, Sithiel, comme Naëlissa mène son petit monde autour d'elle.

— J'espère qu'elle veillera bien sur Medrigor, il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

— Tout à fait. Il a de la chance de l'avoir avec lui.

— Elle pourra le protéger des poissons.

— Ou bien des canards. C'est dangereux, les canards, sais-tu ? Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà raconté cette histoire.

— De laquelle s'agit-il ? demande Sithiel. Tu m'en as raconté beaucoup, mais j'aime à les entendre.

— J'étais un tout petit Elfe, à peine plus âgé que Naëlissa l'est aujourd'hui. À l'époque, j'étais encore très sensible aux températures, et il faisait une chaleur insupportable. Pour me rafraîchir, ma Mère, Telith et Fidya avaient eu la même idée que nous : ils m'avaient emmené au bord d'une rivière qui coulait non loin de notre campement. Et c'est là, pendant que Telith me faisait observer ces fameux canetons, qu'ils ont exercé sur moi leur magie ténébreuse.

— Ténébreuse ? Vraiment ?

— Juges-en par toi-même : il a suffit qu'ils posent sur moi leurs terribles yeux de canards pour que je tombe à l'eau ! Si Telith n'avait pas été là pour me sauver, je me serais noyé et j'aurais succombé aux terribles pouvoirs des canards.

— Mon pauvre Legolas ! Tu as échappé à un bien sombre destin.

À Sithiel qui éclate de rire, je choisis de répondre par un mépris très digne.

— C'est cela, Sithiel, moque-toi de moi ! Je ne viendrais pas te sauver le jour où tu t'aventureras sans méfiance près d'une famille de canetons.

Je dois cependant admettre que ma dignité souffre du grand sourire qui menace dangereusement de naître sur mes lèvres. Après une lutte vaine, je finis par céder et je me joins au rire de Sithiel. Mes oreilles perçoivent aussi les pépiements excités de Naëlissa qui joue un peu plus loin avec Medrigor.

— Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, eux aussi.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné, répond Sithiel. Ta petite sœur est vraiment merveilleuse, Legolas. Cela m'amuse toujours de la voir au milieu de nous trois, comme si elle n'appartenait qu'à nous.

— Oui, c'est comme si Medrigor et toi étiez aussi ses frères et sœurs. Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait beaucoup si c'était le cas.

— Enfin, ses frères et sœurs, ou bien ...

Comme Sithiel s'interrompt, je la regarde et je la vois chercher ses mots, l'air un peu gênée. Puis Sithiel me rend mon regard et m'adresse un sourire hésitant.

— Dis-moi, Legolas ...

Sans l'écouter, je me dresse soudain sur mes pieds, complètement paniqué. J'ai entendu le bruit d'un plongeon ! Un plongeon, j'en suis sûr ! Et il venait de l'endroit où Naëlissa et Medrigor se trouvent. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a plongé ? Qui est tombé à l'eau ? Qui est en train de se noyer ? Affolé, je me précipite vers l'origine de ce bruit terrifiant, courant à toutes jambes.

— Medrigor ! Medrigor ! Naëlissa !

J'arrive sur les lieux du drame et je m'arrête net. Naëlissa est dans l'eau. Mais, contrairement à ce que je croyais, elle ne se noie pas. Non, elle barbote en riant, et elle tape des mains et des pieds pour maîtriser l'eau. Medrigor est avec elle, debout au milieu de la rivière, et il la tient pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Me voyant arriver ainsi en trombe, il lève vers moi des yeux étonnés.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Legolas ?

— Mais ... Mais ... Que fais-tu, Medrigor ?

— Eh bien, j'apprends à nager à Naëlissa ! N'est-ce pas, Princesse ?

— Oui, comme les petits poissons !

— Exactement. Ne t'en fais pas, Legolas, je ne prends aucun risque. Au contraire : à force de vivre aussi près de cette rivière, Naëlissa pourrait bien un jour tomber à l'eau, et il faudra bien ce jour-là qu'elle sache nager.

Je regarde Medrigor et ma sœur, incrédule.

Comment fait-elle pour être déjà capable de se débrouiller dans l'eau ? Si jeune ! Je suis jaloux !

**Medrigor est un sacré entremetteur ... Son coup a raté cette fois-ci, mais qu'en sera-t-il la prochaine ? **

**Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre !**

**À très bientôt**

**Votez l'EduP**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	38. 500 ans, jour 300

Partie I. 4 : 500 ans – Histoires de filles

**Et c'est le dernier chapitre pour la partie I.4 ! Plus que deux petites parties, et on finit la première grande, c'est-à-dire le premier millénaire de Legolas ! Autrement dit, on a fait les deux tiers du tiers de cette fic. Il y a du progrès, il y a du progrès.**

**Allez, pour fêter ça vous avez droit à un chapitre que j'avais bien hâte d'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

Chapitre 38 : Jour 300 (10 mois)

— Manger !

— Non, Naëlissa, ouvre la bouche d'abord. C'est bien. Attention ...

J'enfourne une petite cuillère en bois pleine d'une nourrissante bouillie de légumes dans la bouche de ma petite sœur. Naëlissa a tellement peur que la cuillère s'éloigne d'elle qu'elle ne la quitte pas des yeux et louche quand je l'approche de son visage. L'opération réussit enfin, et Naëlissa me regarde avec un bonheur infini pendant qu'elle déguste sa purée. S'il elle ne craignait pas tant que sa chère cuillère disparaisse, elle me ferait sûrement un de ces sourires gigantesques dont elle a le secret.

Je l'aurais pourtant bien mérité ! La faire manger est un travail des plus éprouvants. D'habitude, c'est Fidya qui s'en charge, mais je me suis dévoué pour m'en occuper ce matin et lui permettre de se reposer un peu. L'ennui, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'elle pour ce genre de chose : avec moi, Naëlissa est tellement animée qu'elle se retrouve, à mon grand désarroi, couverte de purée verdâtre des cheveux jusqu'aux pieds. Enfin, presque.

Ce qui me console, c'est qu'elle s'amuse bien et qu'elle est contente de me voir. J'espère seulement qu'une fois repue, elle n'aura pas l'idée de coller ses petites lèvres sales et collantes sur ma joue. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime plus ma petite sœur chérie, au contraire ! Seulement, je préfère l'avoir dans mes bras après son bain plutôt qu'après son repas. J'apprécie énormément ces soirs où Fidya, juste après l'avoir lavée, l'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre pour qu'elle vienne me dire bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Je la prends dans mes bras, et elle reste généralement blottie contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. C'est tout simplement merveilleux.

— Encore une bouchée, Naëlissa, regarde bien.

— Voui.

— Tout va bien, Legolas ?

— Tout à fait, Mère !

Maman vient d'entrer dans sa chambre et contemple avec affection le tableau que forment ses enfants. Nous le lui rendons bien : Naëlissa est d'accord avec moi pour affirmer que notre Maman est la plus belle et la plus magnifique de toutes les Elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Surtout quand, comme maintenant, elle porte l'une de ses chères robes rouges de danseuse qui lui donnent l'air plus jeune que jamais et font voler dans tout le palais une mystérieuse envie de virevolter jusqu'au soir.

— Et toi, ma Naëlissa, es-tu heureuse avec ton grand frère ?

— Voui Maman ! répond ma sœur avec un sourire extatique.

Je craque et j'oublie la purée pour l'embrasser joyeusement sur la joue. Ou plus exactement sur la tempe, où ça ne colle pas trop. Allons, je crois bien que nous en avons fini à présent avec cette fameuse bouillie. Je confie Naëlissa à Maman pour qu'elle l'emmène prendre son bain et, après les avoir toutes deux encore embrassées, je quitte la chambre.

J'ai l'intention de passer une soirée tranquille à lire sur mon lit un volume prêté par Medrigor, et qui parle du temps où les Hommes et les Elfes avaient des relations bien plus étroites qu'aujourd'hui. Etrange époque ! Moi-même, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir l'occasion un jour de rencontrer l'un de ces Hommes. Mais après tout, qui sait ? En attendant, j'arrive devant ma chambre et je me rends compte que je ne lirai peut-être pas autant que prévu ce soir : Sithiel m'a fait la surprise de venir m'attendre devant ma porte.

— Bonsoir Legolas.

— Bonsoir Sithiel ! À quoi dois-je le plaisir de ta visite ?

— Rien de particulier ; Medrigor m'a appris que je te trouverais là, alors je suis venue voir si tu avais un moment de libre. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, je suis toujours heureux de te voir.

— Si nous allions dehors, alors ? La Soleil va bientôt se coucher, mais il fait encore doux. Nous pourrons discuter.

— Très bonne idée.

Je tends un bras que Sithiel prend en me souriant, et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie du palais en continuant à bavarder. C'est étrange, mais je sens quelque chose de différent par rapport à nos conversations habituelles. Sithiel sourit et semble parfaitement sereine, mais je sens que sa main sur mon bras tremble légèrement, et ses paroles sont parfois hésitantes. Elle doit être un peu fatiguée, ma pauvre Sithiel, à force de coudre et de broder presque tous les soirs jusqu'à des heures tardives. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça, j'essaie parfois de l'en dissuader, mais elle m'assure toujours qu'elle adore cette occupation.

Nous sortons des cavernes, traversons la rivière et marchons tranquillement le long de l'orée de la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous arrêtons dans un endroit particulièrement dégagé d'où nous avons une vue imparable sur le coucher de la Soleil. C'est un petit peu au milieu de nulle part, mais quand Sithiel propose que nous nous installions là, j'accepte bien volontiers.

— Quelle splendeur ... murmure Sithiel. Je ne m'en lasse pas.

— Qui le pourrait ? Nous autres Elfes moins que quiconque, car même si nous vivons longtemps, nous avons été créés pour admirer cette belle nature.

— Crois-tu que les autres peuples soient différents ?

— D'après ce que le livre de Medrigor m'apprend sur les Hommes, ils apprécient la nature mais ne s'en soucient pas autant que nous. Je crois que comme leur vie est courte, ils veulent qu'elle soit aussi intense que possible, et poursuivent leur rêve de laisser un souvenir impérissable en se livrant à un grand nombre d'activités. Ils aiment la nature, mais elle ne leur suffit pas. Ce sont d'étranges êtres, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui ... Enfin, je ne sais pas. Tu as sans doute raison.

Je sens à nouveau que Sithiel est troublée et qu'elle a la tête ailleurs. Je ne la comprends pas. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle proposé cette balade si ce n'est pas pour bavarder tranquillement comme d'habitude ? Je fronce les sourcils. Tout de même, ça m'ennuie de la voir comme ça. Je me demande ce qu'elle a. Après avoir encore hésité un moment, je me décide à l'interroger.

— Sithiel ?

— Oui ?

— Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne te sens pas très à l'aise.

— Moi ? répond-t-elle d'une drôle de voix aiguë. Pas du tout, mon ami, je vais très bien.

— Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ... Oui, je le sais.

Sithiel détourne le regard et contemple l'horizon, comme si elle cherchait l'inspiration. Je préfère ne pas la brusquer. Telle que je la connais, je suis sûr qu'elle finira par me faire confiance et par me parler. Je la vois fermer les yeux et prendre une longue inspiration. Elle se retourne ensuite vers moi et me regarde fixement, le regard décidé.

— Je te demande pardon, Legolas, je t'ai menti. Il y a bien quelque chose.

— Veux-tu m'en parler ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

— De toi.

— Moi ? Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu, j'en suis vraiment désolé.

— Non, Legolas, tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as jamais rien fait.

— Alors, pourquoi m'en veux-tu ?

— Parce que je veux que tu fasses quelque chose ! s'écrie-t-elle furieusement.

D'instinct je m'écarte d'elle, interloqué. Où est donc passée ma Sithiel ? Celle que je connais bien, qui est si douce et si normale ?

— Je ... Je le veux bien, mais quoi donc ?

— Epouse-moi ! Arrête de te conduire avec moi comme avec une simple amie ! Arrête de prendre ton temps et de me laisser languir chez mes parents ! Arrête ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! Dis-moi que tu veux m'épouser et passer le restant de tes jours avec moi ! Dis-moi que je n'ai pas gâché ma vie ni mon cœur, dis-moi que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime !

À bout de souffle, Sithiel se tait et me regarde avec des yeux suppliants. L'Elfe qui se tient devant moi s'est métamorphosée en une créature enragée. Je ne peux que rester muet, immobile, et abasourdi.

— Legolas ? reprend Sithiel d'une voix plus faible. Réponds-moi. Dis-le moi, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Je ne te demande que ça.

— Mais ... je ... Mais enfin ...

— Je t'interdis de dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas le droit, Legolas, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de me dire que ça fait des siècles que je perds mon temps et que tous mes rêves étaient vains !

— Sithiel, je ... Je suis désolé ...

— Tais-toi ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Que tu es désolé ? Mais est-ce que tu crois que je ne le suis pas, moi ? Est-ce que tu crois que je n'étais pas désolée de supporter toutes ces années les rumeurs qui changeaient d'avis tous les jours, qui me promettaient aussi bien tout le bonheur du monde que tout le malheur ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point c'est douloureux de vivre dans l'incertitude, de faire tendre tous ses efforts dans un seul but en se demandant si l'espoir de l'atteindre n'est pas pure folie ?

— Pardonne-moi Sithiel, je t'en conjure, je ne savais pas ! Je ne comprends pas !

— Mais es-tu vraiment aussi aveugle que ce que l'on me disait, alors ? Je refusais d'y croire, mais il faut bien l'admettre. Comment as-tu pu ne pas le voir, Legolas ? Je ne vis que pour toi ! Est-ce si commun à tes yeux ?

— Non, non, pas du tout ! Mais je n'ai pas ... je n'ai rien fait !

— Rien fait ? Rien fait ! Ce que je me demande, c'est si tu pourrais même en faire plus si un jour tu tombes toi-même amoureux d'une autre. Que pourrais-tu faire plus que danser avec elle, rêver avec elle, passer tes journées avec elle, tout lui dire sur toi et l'écouter tout te dire sur elle ?

— C'est vrai, j'ai été sot, je l'admets. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait du mal, Sithiel ! Je voudrais tant que tu me pardonnes !

— Comment peux-tu espérer que je te pardonnes en un instant mes années de souffrance ? Que peut bien être ta douleur à côté de celle que j'ai ressentie tout ce temps, et encore davantage cette année ? Chaque fois que je voyais Naëlissa courir dans mes bras, elle qui te ressemble tant, sais-tu que chaque fois je rêvais que c'était notre fille ? Sais-tu que mon cœur se brisait à chaque fois que tu repartais avec elle et sans moi ?

— Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu cela !

— Moi non plus. Et je n'en peux plus.

Très digne, Sithiel se relève et me toise de toute sa hauteur avec un insupportable air de dégoût qui m'est aussi douloureux que les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. J'essaye de me remettre debout moi aussi, mais elle m'en empêche d'un signe ferme de la main.

— Ne bouge pas ! Que tout le monde me voie rentrer seule et en pleurs de cette charmante promenade. Tu n'auras même pas d'explication à donner. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on nous voie ensemble. Je ne veux même plus te voir.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigne à grands pas en s'efforçant de garder un maintien aussi droit que ses sanglots le lui permettent. Je la suis longuement des yeux, car j'ignore quand je pourrai la revoir. Je suis totalement désemparé. Comment a-t-elle pu se faire autant d'idées ? J'imagine que j'y ai une grande part de responsabilités, mais ... Ah, par Morgoth, quelle horrible soirée ! Ma pauvre Sithiel ! Pauvre de moi ! Je devine déjà que les jours simples et heureux que nous avons vécu ensemble ne seront plus qu'un souvenir doux et amer. Que puis-je faire ? Comment me faire pardonner ? Comment faire pour que Sithiel ne souffre plus de ma présence ?

La tête me tourne, et je me sens terriblement seul dans cette clairière déserte. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, maintenant, et je me relève pour rentrer. Si seulement je pouvais me cacher dans ma chambre et n'affronter aucun regard jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne comme avant ! Hélas, cet espoir-là aussi est vain. Je peux toujours commencer par aller me cacher dans ma chambre ...

— Legolas, réveille-toi ! Vite !

— Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le visage de Medrigor est sombre et dur. J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je déteste les sermons, surtout quand je les ai mérités.

— Sithiel est partie.

— Comment ?

— Sithiel est partie, Legolas ! Elle a quitté le royaume !

— Non !

Horrifié, je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Tout-puissant Iluvatar ! C'est de ma faute ! Maudit sois-tu, Legolas, Elfe indigne ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre, un monstre ! Pourquoi ne l'en ai-je pas empêché ? Qu'avais-je imaginé ? Quelle rentrerait sagement chez elle, que sa mère lui préparerait un thé, et qu'elle dormirait tranquillement ? Fou que je suis !

Medrigor soupire d'un ton las :

— Mon pauvre ami, qu'as-tu fait ?


	39. 950 ans, jour 1

Partie I. 5 : 950 ans – Mirkwood

**Et voilà une partie toute neuve, au nom bien lugubre ...**

**Allez, au moment où je poste cette fic a déjà reçu 9836 hits (nombre de fois où quelqu'un est venu sur cette page, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris). Je compte sur vous pour faire passer ce nombre à 10 000 d'ici le prochain chapitre :D **

Chapitre 39 : Jour 1

Une obscurité impénétrable ... Un râle sombre et menaçant ... Une angoisse qui tord le cœur ... Des cris, des cris d'Elfes et d'autres créatures ... Une ombre qui s'avance ... L'obscurité ...

Je grimace, mal à l'aise. Je déteste faire des cauchemars. Heureusement que ça m'arrive rarement. Je me tourne dans les draps de mon lit et j'essaie de me concentrer sur le bruissement du tissu, ce bruit si réel et familier. Mes draps sont en désordre et je m'aperçois que mes pieds ont passé la nuit à l'air, loin de la chaleur des couvertures. Le froid ne me dérange pas, mais je fais toujours des cauchemars quand je dors sans couvrir mes pieds.

J'ouvre les yeux dans le noir et, encore légèrement endormi, je tâtonne au hasard pour trouver un bougeoir et un bout de chandelle à allumer. La lumière qui finit par jaillir achève de me réveiller. C'est drôle, je n'avais jamais le moindre mal à reprendre mes esprits dès le réveil quand j'étais plus jeune. Non pas que je sois vieux, mais j'approche tout de même de mon premier millénaire. C'est une étape importante. Je prends une lente respiration, assis au bord de mon lit. Je déteste faire des cauchemars.

Je me lève en chemise, j'ouvre le coffre où sont rangés mes vêtements et je m'habille en choisissant ma tenue au hasard. Plutôt que de perdre du temps, je préfère me hâter de quitter cette chambre trop obscure et le souvenir de ma mauvaise nuit. Une fois prêt, je reprends mon bougeoir et j'ouvre la porte ; une courant d'air éteint la bougie, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'elle. Le couloir est comme toujours éclairé par de belles torches rouges dont la lumière me guide pas à pas.

Il n'y a guère de monde, dans ce couloir. En passant devant la chambre de mes parents, je salue les deux Elfes qui en gardent l'entrée. Ils ont le regard vague de ceux qui ont passé de longues heures immobiles et sans autre occupation que de rester éveillé. Je ne croise aucun autre Elfe, et je me résigne à me contenter de l'écho de mes pas pour toute compagnie jusqu'à ce que je sorte du palais.

Dehors, le gris plombé du ciel est celui de l'aube qui hésite encore à se lever. Je ne pensais pas m'être réveillé si tôt. Ce maudit cauchemar m'aura en plus volé mon sommeil ... Mais je ne m'appesantis pas sur ces pensées pour l'instant. J'ai d'autres sujets de préoccupations, ce matin. Tout semble étrange, je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Ce silence vide qui règne sur la Forêt et le palais n'est pas pour me rassurer, tout comme ce ciel si sombre. C'est comme si quelque chose avait changé dans la nature de l'air. Je n'aime pas ça.

Sous le pont qui mène au palais, la rivière semble terriblement froide et traîtresse. Je m'en éloigne pour aller vers la forêt, mais c'est sans enthousiasme que je m'y promène. Il me semble entendre le chant sinistre d'un corbeau ...

Je me donne une claque en me traitant de sot. Je suis un Prince, Prince de Vertbois-le-Grand, de quel droit est-ce que je m'autorise à me laisser impressionner par de simples idées ?! Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Tout cela n'est pas sérieux.

Je me force à donner à mon pas une allure plus énergique, mais je ne peux empêcher mon esprit d'être divisé. Qui dois-je écouter ? Mon intuition, ou bien ma raison ? L'une me souffle qu'un changement est à l'œuvre, et un sombre changement ; l'autre m'assure que tout est normal. En fait, je ne fais pas davantage confiance à l'une qu'à l'autre. À mon avis, le plus sage serait d'aller consulter quelqu'un de plus avisé que moi. Ce ne sera pas bien dur à trouver.

Au moment où je décide de rebrousser chemin pour rentrer au palais, je suis soudain parcouru d'un frisson désagréable. À quelques pieds de moi, Sithron vient de sortir de sa hutte et, m'apercevant, me salue avec gravité. Dès qu'il se détourne, je m'éloigne de lui à grandes enjambées. Je ne supporte pas de croiser son regard, bien qu'il ne soit chargé d'aucune accusation ni d'aucun mépris. Il me suffit de savoir qu'il devrait l'être. Un demi-millénaire a beau s'être écoulé, je crois que je ressentirai toujours la même honte à chaque fois que je verrai le père de Sithiel. C'est ma faute si sa femme et lui ignorent depuis tout ce temps si leur fille vit encore.

Quand j'arrive devant le palais la lumière du ciel est déjà plus dorée, quoique encore masquée par d'épais nuages. Adossé aux murs des cavernes, Medrigor observe le ciel avec un air aussi soucieux que le mien. Tout en m'approchant de lui, je commence à craindre que mon intuition n'ait eu raison.

— Tu sembles préoccupé, mon ami.

— Ne l'es-tu pas toi-même, Legolas ? Ces nuages sont trop noirs pour cette époque de l'année. Et puis, il y a comme ... quelque chose.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je le ressens également, mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

— Rien de bon, si tu veux mon avis. Rien de mal non plus, si nous avons de la chance. Pour l'instant, tout est encore possible. Il est difficile d'interpréter ces signes.

Medrigor soupire, puis pose sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit avec une certaine chaleur.

— Ne dramatisons pas, mon ami. Nous nous faisons sûrement un souci bien vain. Il est normal de craindre que notre bonheur soit menacé, lui qui dure depuis si longtemps, mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas. Nous devrions rentrer et faire une entorse à la tradition en allant prendre un repas dans la salle commune.

— Tu as sûrement raison.

J'ai beau parfois sentir le poids du passage des ans, je ne peux m'empêcher de redevenir un tout jeune Elfe quand Medrigor s'occupe ainsi de moi ! Il est tellement reposant de m'en remettre à lui. Nous regagnons la douce chaleur du palais et nous nous rendons à la salle commune, où chacun peut trouver de quoi se nourrir et se reposer après ses efforts. Dans une jatte plate repose une pile de galettes de blé fraîches et encore chaudes sous le linge blanc qui les protège. Après m'en être servi une bonne quantité et les avoir agrémentées de beurre et de miel, je sens mon optimisme me revenir.

D'autres Elfes dans la salle partagent notre repas, avec qui nous engageons une agréable conversation. Je les connais tous, mais souvent de façon assez superficielle. Je m'en veux souvent de manquer ainsi à mes devoirs de Prince et de ne pas assez m'intéresser à mes sujets, mais j'ai du mal à abandonner mes vieilles habitudes. L'essentiel de mon amitié va à Medrigor, et depuis que Sithiel est partie, c'est Naëlissa qui a droit à ce qu'il reste.

Ma petite sœur tient toutes les promesses qu'elle nous avait faites depuis son berceau. Elle a presque atteint aujourd'hui l'âge que j'avais à sa naissance, et elle est d'une beauté sans pareille. Dans tout le palais, Maman est la seule à l'égaler en charme et en grâce. Elles sont d'ailleurs d'une ressemblance frappante : Maman est peut-être un peu plus grande que Naëlissa, mais elles ont les mêmes longs cheveux clairs et dorés, le même sourire, le même cou aux attaches fines ... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elles.

La rasade de jus de fruit chaud que Medrigor me sert se répand dans mon corps comme une coulée d'énergie liquide. Je me sens mieux, à présent. Mais à mesure que d'autres Elfes nous rejoignent dans la salle commune, je sens ma fragile sérénité vaciller, car tous ont sur le visage une expression sombre ou légèrement inquiète. Je les soupçonne d'entretenir de mauvais pressentiments, comme Medrigor et moi le faisions plus tôt. Comment expliquer que nous soyons tous en proie à cette impression étrange qui flotte dans l'air et nous perturbe ?

Moi qui avais enfin retrouvé mon calme, je commence à nouveau à m'affoler. Allons, je ne dois pas paniquer. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Je décide d'aller voir Papa pour me faire le porte-parole de ceux qui m'entourent et lui faire part de mes sentiments. Laissant Medrigor en conversation avec un Elfe plus âgé que lui, je quitte la salle commune pour aller trouver la chambre de mes parents, en espérant que le Roi mon père y soit encore. Par chance, j'arrive près de lui au moment où il quitte la chambre pour se rendre dans son cabinet d'étude, pour y travailler comme chaque jour avec ses conseillers.

— Bonjour, Père !

— Bonjour Legolas, voulais-tu me voir ?

— Oui, précisément. Allez-vous bien ce matin, Père ? Ne sentez-vous rien de curieux ?

— Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire, répond Papa en fronçant les sourcils. Il me semble en effet qu'il y ait quelque chose de changé. Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?

— Je ne dispose malheureusement d'aucune information concrète. J'ai fait cette nuit un mauvais songe, et l'aube à mon réveil était comme orageuse. La courte marche que j'ai faite en forêt n'a fait que renforcer mes mauvais pressentiments, que partagent Medrigor et bien d'autres Elfes.

— Nous ne devons pas négliger cela. Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé, Legolas.

— Qu'allez-vous faire, Père ?

— Je pense que nous avons besoin d'en savoir davantage sur cet étrange phénomène. N'as-tu pas l'habitude d'effectuer régulièrement de longues marches d'observation en forêt ?

— Si, tout à fait.

— Et tu n'es pas le seul. Je pense que demain, je vous réunirai en groupe et je vous enverrai pour que vous trouviez des informations plus substantielles. Pour l'heure, je vais encore y réfléchir. Merci, Legolas, tu peux te retirer.


	40. 950 ans, jour 2

Partie I. 5 : 950 ans – Mirkwood

**Avant toute chose, bravo et merci à tous les lecteurs : ON A DEPASSE LES 10 000 HITS :D 10 022, précisément. Non, sérieux, je suis trop fière Merci de me lire ! Bref. Déjà la quatrième décennie de chapitres ! J'ai pourtant l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques semaines que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui lisent et me reviewent, mon enthousiasme vous doit beaucoup !**

**Chapitre où l'on se rend compte que même après 950 ans, Legolas garde une certaine naïveté :)**

Chapitre 40 : Jour 2

— Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel, dit Papa d'un ton solennel. Vous vous apprêtez à rendre un grand service à notre communauté, et cela vous donne droit à toute notre estime. Au cours de cette semaine, tâchez d'observer de tous vos sens pour pouvoir rendre compte au mieux des changements que vous aurez notés. Vous serez conduits par Elriomir, fils de Teriomir, car il est sage et vous guidera bien. Allez, à présent, et prenez garde.

Chacun de nous s'incline respectueusement à la fin du discours de Papa, puis nous nous mettons en ordre de marche. Nous sommes une dizaine d'Elfes, rassemblés ici pour effectuer une sorte de ronde d'observation dans la forêt pendant une semaine et pour essayer de comprendre l'origine et la nature du changement subtil qui s'est insinué dans l'air depuis hier. À notre retour, nous devrons faire un rapport de nos constatations devant Papa pour qu'il décide de ce qu'il faudra faire.

Medrigor et moi-même faisons partie de cette petite troupe qui, après avoir salué une dernière fois les Elfes venus assister à notre départ aux premières heures du jour, se met lentement en mouvement et quitte les cavernes des yeux pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il nous a semblé naturel de participer à cette initiative, tant nous nous sentons concernés et troublés par le sombre pressentiment qui a envahi tous les esprits. J'ai d'ailleurs fait un nouveau cauchemar cette nuit, et j'avais particulièrement hâte en me levant d'aller élucider ce mystère.

Le palais s'éloigne à chacun de nos pas, mais nul ne dit mot pour commenter notre départ. Nous nous contentons d'écouter le bruissement des feuilles mortes qui commencent à tapisser la terre et d'observer, comme on nous en a chargés. C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que je vais quitter ma demeure pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes partis à Imladris, voilà bien des siècles. Peut-on imaginer deux voyages plus différents l'un de l'autre ?

En regardant autour de moi, je me rends compte que notre guide, Elriomir, porte un grand arc et un carquois rempli de flèches en travers du dos, de même qu'un ou deux autres Elfes. Je me souviens aussi d'avoir vu certains de mes compagnons glisser une dague fine dans un fourreau pendant à leur ceinture avant de partir. Cela m'étonne, et j'interroge Medrigor à voix basse :

— Dis-moi, pourquoi ceux-là portent-ils des armes ? À quoi cela peut-il bien leur servir dans une mission d'observation ?

— Pour se défendre, certainement.

— Se défendre ? Quelle idée ! Mais contre quoi ?

— C'est justement ce pourquoi nous sommes ici, Legolas : pour déterminer si nous allons avoir besoin de se défendre contre quelque chose, et comprendre la nature de cette chose.

— Bien sûr, mais tout de même, des armes ...

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas si ridicule : j'en ai apporté une, moi aussi.

— Vraiment ? Montre-la moi !

Avec obligeance, Medrigor dégage un pan de sa cape de voyage et révèle à mes yeux étonnés un beau fourreau de cuir ouvragé, dont dépasse la garde d'un petit poignard. Il la saisit et me tend l'objet ; sa lame argentée et gravée de fines runes scintille à la lumière de la Soleil levante. Je l'observe avec une curiosité mêlée d'un soupçon de répulsion, puis je la rends à son propriétaire.

— Ton arme est belle, mais il y a en elle quelque chose qui me répugne un peu.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demande Medrigor.

— Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit du mal qu'elle peut faire ou bien de ce que signifie le fait d'avoir besoin d'elle pour parcourir notre forêt, mais je préfère ne pas en porter.

— C'est normal, après tout tu n'as encore jamais été confronté à l'usage des armes. Heureux es-tu, mon ami ! Mais qui sait, peut-être en viendras-tu à ton tour à t'y habituer et à les apprécier.

— Je préférerais que ce jour n'arrive pas.

— Et je te comprends.

Medrigor range son poignard et m'adresse un sourire encourageant, comme pour m'assurer que tout se passera bien. J'aimerais me laisser persuader par son assurance ; si j'avais été plus jeune, j'aurais sûrement fini par le croire et par me tranquilliser. Mais en ce moment je suis trop attentif à ce qui m'entoure, et ce que j'observe m'interdis de céder à l'apaisement.

À première vue, pourtant, tout est normal : le jour est en train de se lever, et les rayons de la Soleil traversent les nuages pour éclairer notre chemin. Nous suivons un sentier qui se fait discret et parfois difficile à discerner sous l'abondance d'herbes hautes entremêlées et de fougères épaisses. Le vent léger qui souffle dans les branches des herbes fait bruisser leurs feuilles dans un murmure, comme une douce musique qui les ferait danser. Le temps s'écoule goutte à goutte. Il pourrait s'agir d'une plaisante promenade, mais personne ne s'y méprend.

Les plantes et les bêtes ont quelque chose de changé. Tout semble figé et silencieux, comme prisonnier d'une ample couche de neige. N'était le vent, il n'y aurait que peu de mouvement dans cette forêt. J'ai besoin de me concentrer pour voir quelques petits rongeurs courir entre les racines des hêtres, ou un écureuil téméraire bondir sur la branche d'un peuplier. Et dans cet air si pesant, j'ai également du mal à percevoir l'infime martèlement que produisent les pas des colonies de fourmis sous les feuilles mortes.

Bien que je devine la présence des petits habitants de la forêt, la plupart d'entre eux se gardent bien de se manifester en faisant trop de bruit, contrairement à leur sonore habitude. Rares sont les chants d'oiseau, ce matin, même pour l'ouïe fine des Elfes. C'est comme si leur instinct leur recommandait de se cacher et de rester tapis dans l'ombre. Mon propre instinct, d'ailleurs, me souffle le même conseil, mais je m'efforce de l'ignorer. Je refuse de croire que je risque quoi que ce soit dans _ma_ forêt, dans le royaume de mon propre père. Celui qui prétend m'y menacer ferait bien de prendre garde à lui !

Si je n'y prends pas garde, mon esprit et mon imagination vont me jouer des tours, mais je fais de mon mieux pour me contrôler. Après tout, il est encore bien tôt, et il me semble que l'air est plutôt frais. Quel lièvre digne de ce nom se risquerait à quitter son terrier maintenant ? D'autant que si j'en crois mon odorat, une famille de renard a creusé sa tanière non loin d'ici. Quant aux oiseaux, eh bien, peut-être ont-ils commencé à migrer vers le Sud plus tôt que les années précédentes. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire.

Pour mieux m'en convaincre, je ferme les yeux et je me mets à marcher sans rien voir, en ne me concentrant plus que sur le contact moelleux et familier de la riche terre sous mes pieds. Un long moment passe ainsi, et je profite de sa simplicité. La terre est toujours là, les arbres également, le ciel, l'herbe, les feuilles, la forêt tout entière, tout demeure, tout ici est inaltérable. Paradoxalement, c'est avec les paupières closes que je devine le mieux les milliers de petits yeux brillants qui nous observent sous le couvert des branches basses.

Je ne peux complètement nier l'étrange atmosphère qui nous entoure, ni le climat de méfiance qui s'est installé, car je les ressens jusque dans mes os. Je reconnais que cette immobilité et ce silence apparents, semblables à un sommeil surnaturel et légèrement sinistre, suffisent à me mettre mal à l'aise. Il est toujours plus inquiétant de ne pas savoir ce que l'on va affronter. Mais il n'est tout de même pas question de s'affoler. Je remarque que les animaux sont particulièrement sages : ils se dissimulent, mais ne fuient pas. Et puis, ils nous laissent faire le travail.

— Vois-tu quelque chose d'anormal, Legolas ? me demande Medrigor après de longues heures de marche vigilante.

— Pas particulièrement, non.

— Moi non plus. Je me demande si ce n'est pas ce qui m'étonne le plus.

— Je dois t'avouer que je me sens un peu égaré, dis-je. Je n'arrête pas d'hésiter pour savoir si je me montre trop inquiet ou bien pas assez.

— Je crois que je ressens la même chose. Tout est normal, mais en même temps rien ne l'est. Je me demande si notre mission va avoir du succès, finalement. Allons-nous seulement trouver quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel, même après une semaine de patrouille ? J'en doute. Nous pourrions bien rentrer bredouilles.

— Il ne faut pas se décourager dès maintenant, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'approuver malgré tout.

Devant nous, je vois Elriomir se retourner et faire un signe du bras, et tous les Elfes qui nous précédaient dans la marche s'arrêtent. Elriomir nous propose de faire une courte pause pour manger un peu de pain de voyage** (1)** avant de reprendre notre route. Nous acceptons sans difficulté ; après tout, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Surtout si nous prévoyons déjà de ne rien trouver.

**(1) Lembas bread ! **

**Non au droit de porter des armes !**


	41. 950 ans, jour 3

Partie I. 5 : 950 ans – Mirkwood

**Une expérience que nous avons tous vécus, avec plus ou moins de plaisir : sauter du nid.**

Chapitre 41 : Jour 3

— Levez-vous, mon Prince, l'aube va bientôt apparaître.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? dis-je d'une voix un petit peu endormie en ouvrant les yeux.

— Nous allons bientôt lever le camp.

Je me redresse et je m'assois à même le sol où j'ai dormi cette nuit. Ce n'était pas une couche très confortable, quoi qu'on en dise. Je sais que les Elfes sont réputés pour vivre à leur aise au contact de la nature, mais je suis peut-être davantage un Elfe de palais qu'un Elfe des forêts. Dormir sous les étoiles m'avait pourtant plu quand nous étions partis pour Imladris, mais j'ai depuis ce temps accumulé huit siècles de vie de château, de lit moelleux et de chambre personnelle ... Je n'en suis pas fier. Pourvu que cette petite semaine me permette de retrouver les caractéristiques d'un Elfe digne de ce nom !

En tout cas, je commence à penser que notre patrouille ne servira pas vraiment d'autre but. Tout est parfaitement calme, dans cette forêt. Hier, nous avons poursuivi notre marche jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit sans entendre le moindre bruit suspect et sans voir quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Le sentiment d'inutilité qui commence à me gagner est assez frustrant. Enfin, nous n'avons encore marché qu'une journée, et peut-être que les choses évolueront dans les prochains jours.

La nuit est encore bien sombre. Assis contre le tronc noueux d'un vieux chêne, je regarde autour de moi mes compagnons rassembler leurs effets personnels et les provisions que nous avons emportées. Medrigor est en train d'effacer les traces d'un petit feu, tandis qu'Elriomir, notre guide, lève les yeux pour guetter les dernières étoiles du ciel et décider de la direction que nous allons prendre. Papa ne s'était pas trompé en nous l'assignant comme guide : pour l'instant, il a excellemment accompli sa mission.

Malgré cela, je ne peux retenir une petite grimace intérieure en le voyant assujettir son grand arc dans son dos, pas plus que je n'ai plaisir à voir les Elfes qui portent des dagues les ranger à leur ceinture. Je persiste à croire que les précautions qu'ils prennent ainsi sont complètement excessives. Et irritantes. Mais peu importe. Je rejoins Medrigor en feignant d'ignorer le poignard qu'il dissimule sous sa cape.

— As-tu bien dormi, mon cher Prince ? me demande-t-il.

— Pas aussi bien qu'au palais, mais je suppose que j'apprendrai à m'y faire.

— Tu as raison ; je suis même certain qu'un jour viendra où tu ne supporteras même plus de dormir entre quatre murs.

— Crois-tu vraiment ?

— Bien entendu ! L'âme des Elfes sylvestres coule dans tes veines, après tout. Mais il n'est pas temps de parler de cela : nous allons bientôt quitter le camp, il faut partir sans tarder.

En effet, je m'aperçois que nous sommes tous prêts à reprendre la route. À sa façon laconique, Elriomir jette un regard perçant sur l'ensemble de la troupe, puis nous tourne le dos et se met en marche. Nous le suivons dans un bel ensemble, tandis que dans le ciel la lueur des étoiles s'affaiblit toujours place pour laisser place à la morne grisaille qui précède le lever de la belle Anor. Une légère brume matinale nimbe les alentours de la forêt.

Ayant assez peu et plutôt mal dormi, je me sens peu de vivacité pour affronter cette journée qui promet d'être en tous points semblables à celle d'hier. La seule différence est que nous n'allons pas quitter le palais une deuxième fois. Je me rends compte soudainement que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais passer une journée sans voir Maman. Et même plusieurs journées. Je ne vais pas non plus voir Papa, ni ma chère Naëlissa. Quelle triste perspective !

Au moment où cette pensée traverse mon esprit, je sens les traits de mon visage s'effondrer comme sous le coup d'un choc douloureux. Maman ! Son sourire me manque déjà. J'ai l'impression que toute la gaieté de mon cœur est restée au palais avec mes parents et ma sœur. Que dire de Fidya ! La connaissant, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait compatis à mon sommeil difficile contre la terre dure. Elle qui s'est toujours tant souciée de mon confort ... Comme ils me manquent tous ! Comme l'envie qui prend de prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour courir les retrouver est forte !

La seule chose qui m'en retient est de penser à la déception qui serait sûrement la leur s'ils me voyaient rentrer ainsi, seul, comme un enfant gâté et apeuré ou un oisillon tombé du nid. Et puis, j'ai quand même Medrigor avec moi, ici, et même si nous ne partageons aucun lien de sang, j'ai toujours considéré que c'était le cas. D'instinct, je me rapproche de lui. J'ai beau être familier de la forêt, les terres que nous parcourons en ce moment me sont inconnues, et je me sens nettement moins à l'aise ici qu'au milieu de ce qui m'est coutumier.

— Tu fais une bien triste mine, Legolas, me murmure Medrigor.

— Cela se voit tant ?

— Oui, pour moi qui te connais. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de quitter ainsi ma famille et tout ce qui, d'habitude, fait toute ma vie, dis-je d'un ton triste.

— Oh, je comprends. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'étais mélancolique la première fois que j'ai quitté le campement de mes pères ! Ce ne sont pas mes meilleurs souvenirs. Mais la fièvre du voyage et des découvertes a fini par me gagner et par me faire prendre goût à l'indépendance. Ne t'en fais pas, ça te viendra aussi.

— Je suppose que c'est encore quelque chose qui coule dans mes veines ?

— Exactement. Quelque chose des Elfes qui entreprirent le Grand Voyage au temps où Valinor était encore de ce monde.

Je ne vois pas beaucoup de liens entre le périple de ceux qui traversèrent terre et mer pour vivre parmi les Valar, sous la lumière des deux Arbres, et notre petite patrouille un peu vaine à travers la forêt, mais je préfère ne pas en faire la remarque, pour ne pas contrarier Medrigor.

En dehors de lui, la Soleil qui commence à se lever est un autre de ces repères qui me sont chers. J'apprécie la douceur de ses rayons neufs et son regard si chaleureux. Je prends plaisir à m'imaginer la grande Anor traversant les cieux et portant le beau fruit du plus beau de tous les arbres. Quelle splendeur ce devait être ! Enfin, pour le moment cette magnificence ne nous atteint que peu, car la faible brume qui s'était levée plus tôt ne semble pas décidée à disparaître.

Bien au contraire, elle s'épaissit et voile la lumière de la Soleil levante. C'est bien dommage ! Mais nous n'en continuons pas moins à marcher à travers ces vagues de brouillard, bien qu'elles commencent à engloutir la forêt qui nous entoure à la façon d'une mer déchaînée. Une bien sombre mer, d'ailleurs. Cette brume est peu commune, et son opacité me dérange. Moi qui me faisait un tel plaisir de contempler le lever de la Soleil !

Au-delà de cette déception, je ressens une certaine gêne au fond de mes os. Plus je considère cette brume, plus je la juge suspecte. Nous avons beau marcher de longues heures durant et dépasser l'heure de la mi-journée, elle ne s'efface pas comme le ferait un simple brouillard matinal. Certes, les nuages s'atténuent et se font moins envahissants, mais un lit nébuleux s'étend toujours, sombre et impénétrable au-dessus du sol. Je n'arrive même plus à distinguer où je pose les pieds.

Je remarque que la troupe a ralenti le pas. Enfin quelque chose ! Nous semblons tous avoir passé un accord tacite pour reconnaître que ces nuages n'ont rien de naturel ni même d'elfique. Aurions-nous enfin découvert l'un des éléments qui nous permettra de répondre à l'énigme ? Bien sûr, il faut admettre que cette brume n'a pas vraiment l'air dangereuse, et je ne pense pas qu'elle suffirait à mettre une population entière d'Elfes dans tous leurs états. Mais c'est un début.

— Qu'en penses-tu, Medrigor ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais encore jamais observé un tel phénomène.

— Vraiment ? Il doit être bien rare, alors !

— Ou bien maléfique ... répond sombrement Medrigor.

Je hausse les épaules avec une certaine assurance et un petit dédain amusé.

— Ne vois pas tout en noir, mon ami ! En tout cas, vous me faites rire, tous autant que vous êtes avec vos flèches et vos poignards ! Ils vous sont bien utiles dans ce ... AAAHHH !

Je trébuche et m'étale lamentablement dans une mare fangeuse ; la brume la dissimulait aussi bien que la racine qui m'a fait tomber. Avec un incomparable dégoût, je reste un moment figé dans la boue, sans parvenir à croire que ce que je suis en train de vivre m'arrive réellement. Moi ! Un Prince ! Vautré dans l'immondice et la puanteur ! Toute l'atrocité et l'humiliation de la situation me frappent avec violence tandis que je me redresse et me mets à genoux, tant bien que mal.

Après avoir entendu mon cri, les Elfes qui me précédaient se sont retournés et m'adressent à présent des regards stupéfaits. Leur incrédulité – que je partage tout à fait – n'est pas à moitié aussi insupportable pour mon orgueil que l'attitude de Medrigor. Je la devine aisément sans même le voir. Il doit commencer à avoir mal à force de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et c'est bien fait pour lui ! Je me sens rougir et fulminer de colère ... Mais je me demande si ma réaction se voit à travers la boue infâme qui couvre mon visage.

En m'efforçant de préserver ce qui me reste de dignité, je fais un signe à mes compagnons pour leur signifier de ne pas s'occuper de moi, et je me penche en grimaçant sur l'onde trouble pour m'asperger de l'eau plus pure qui stagne à la surface de la mare. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour un grand bain chaud et parfumé ! Ici, au milieu de nulle part, je dois me contenter de tâtonner dans la brume pour y trouver de larges feuilles et quelques prêles au bord de l'eau pour ôter la terre grasse qui colle encore à mes mains.

Mes vêtements sont fichus.

**Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous, et puis bonne année si je ne vous revois pas d'ici là !**

**Lily Evans 2004 (Eh oui, toujours 2004, même si on passe en 2008 !). **


	42. 950 ans, jour 7

Partie I. 5 : 950 ans – Mirkwood

**42 !**

**Bon, j'ai vraiment honte parce que, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas trop compte tant que je continue à poster un chapitre par semaine, je n'arrête pas de prendre du retard dans l'écriture de cette fic alors que je voudrais précisément faire l'inverse. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous écrire tout un tas de bons gros chapitres, promis. **

**Avec un petit hommage à Peau d'Âne :)**

Chapitre 42 : Jour 7

Je marche aujourd'hui avec un enthousiasme qu'il m'est difficile de cacher. Enfin, nous rentrons ! C'est notre dernier jour de patrouille ! Je suis on ne peut plus ravi à l'idée de retrouver mon cher palais, mes parents, ma sœur, Fidya, et tous les autres Elfes que je connais. Ils m'ont tous tant manqué ! Ce sera une vraie joie pour moi de les revoir. J'espère qu'ils viendront nous accueillir à notre arrivée.

Non pas qu'elle promette d'être bien glorieuse, cette arrivée, car nous n'avons en somme presque rien trouvé. L'étrangeté qui flotte dans l'air a beau nous être plus perceptible que jamais, nous ne connaissons toujours pas son origine, ni la raison de son apparition soudaine. La seule chose que nous avons remarqué, c'est cette fameuse brume opaque et traîtresse qui n'a pas cessé de nous suivre. Tantôt elle enveloppait toute la forêt d'un voile argenté, tantôt elle se vautrait au niveau du sol dans un grand nuage sombre, mais quelle que soit sa forme elle était toujours là.

Cette maudite brume ! Tout est de sa faute ! Sans elle, j'aurais très bien pu supporter tout ce voyage, j'aurais même pu y prendre goût. Après tout, marcher paisiblement et longtemps au milieu des arbres m'a aidé à mieux ressentir leur présence, leurs infimes mouvements, et le chuchotement des vents dans leurs branches. Je m'étais aussi habitué, ou au moins résigné, à dormir à même le sol chaque nuit, avec le ciel étoilé pour toute couverture et un petit tas de mousse en guise d'oreiller. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, en fin de compte.

Mais la brume a tout gâché. Non seulement sa présence nous énervait, parce qu'elle représentait à elle seule toute cette bizarrerie ambiante et toute notre incapacité à la comprendre, mais elle a aussi fait de notre chemin un véritable parcours du combattant. À mes yeux, en tout cas. Car c'est à cause de cette brume maléfique que, dès le deuxième jour de patrouille, je suis tombé dans une mare de boue dont la crasse et l'odeur rance ne m'ont pas quitté de la semaine, même après m'être baigné dans tous les ruisseaux que je voyais.

C'était une expérience très pénible. J'avais beau laver mes vêtements, l'eau claire ne parvenait jamais à nettoyer complètement les traces de boue noirâtre et collante qui s'étaient incrustées dans les fibres du tissu. Sans compter que je devais ensuite passer mes journées dans des vêtements humides, froids et encore à moitié sales. C'était aussi désagréable qu'humiliant, et malgré toute la volonté que j'avais d'aider mes compagnons et de réfléchir avec eux sur ce mystérieux changement d'atmosphère, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à la saleté qui me collait au corps.

Enfin, tout cela ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Je reconnais déjà la végétation et les dénivelés du terrain qui nous entoure. Je sais qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'un court chemin avant d'arriver enfin au palais. La Soleil est presque à son zénith, et j'ai bon espoir de prendre mon prochain repas au milieu des miens. Tout heureux, je me tourne vers Medrigor et je lui adresse un sourire éclatant.

— N'est-ce pas merveilleux de rentrer chez nous, mon ami ?

— Si ! C'est toujours un grand plaisir. L'idéal, quand on voyage, est d'apprécier autant le moment du départ que celui du retour, c'est-à-dire d'être aussi heureux de découvrir de nouvelles contrées que de retrouver sa vie habituelle. Qu'as-tu pensé de notre petit voyage ?

— Je l'ai bien un peu aimé, mais il me semble tout de même qu'il aurait pu être bien plus agréable. Et utile, surtout ! Pense donc, c'est comme si tout cela n'avait servi à rien !

— Qui sait, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes si nous n'étions pas partis. Mais nous en discuterons avec le Roi votre Père quand nous serons arrivés, Altesse.

— Je me demande s'ils ont appris quelque chose, au palais.

— Nous le saurons bientôt.

Medrigor a raison : chaque pas nous rapproche de chez nous. Nous marchons déjà au milieu des huttes et des cabanes des Elfes qui n'habitent pas au palais, et dont certains sont sortis sur le pas de leur porte pour nous voir passer et nous saluer. Je leur rends leur salut avec une réelle bonne humeur. Serein, je souris à la Soleil, aux arbres, au ciel, et surtout à la brume qui commence à disparaître pour retourner se terrer au plus profond de la forêt. Quel soulagement !

Le sentier fait encore un détour, et voilà enfin que nous distinguons enfin à travers la masse des arbres celle, plus imposante et plus sombre, des grandes cavernes de notre palais. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer leur majesté, et de me dire que ...

— Legolas !

— Naëlissa !

Radieux, je me sépare de mes compagnons et je m'élance à la rencontre de ma petite sœur adorée qui court vers nous. Comme elle est belle ! Encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était la semaine dernière. Elle porte une robe si brillante qu'on la dirait faite des rayons de la Soleil elle-même, et elle sourit gaiement. Nous nous rejoignons, je la reçois dans mes bras et je la fais virevolter dans les airs en riant aux éclats.

— Enfin, vous revoilà ! s'exclame-t-elle tandis que je la repose sur ses pieds avec délicatesse. Comment vas-tu, Legolas ? Tout s'est-il bien passé ? Personne n'est blessé, j'espère ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous portons tous très bien. Et toi ?

— Aussi bien qu'à votre départ ; rien n'a changé, ici. Bonjour, Medrigor ! ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse de mon ami qui nous a rejoint.

— Bonjour, Altesse. Quel plaisir que vous soyez venue nous accueillir !

— C'était tout naturel. Mais je ne voudrais pas gêner votre mission ; Legolas, notre Père vous attend, je crois.

— Oui, je pense que nous devons aller lui rendre compte de notre patrouille. À tout à l'heure, Naëlissa !

Nous nous éloignons d'elle et nous rejoignons notre groupe qui a entamé la traversée du pont qui mène aux portes du palais. Mon cœur bondit joyeusement quand je vois que Papa et Maman nous attendent là-haut ; Papa a l'air grave qui sied à son rang, mais son regard est doux, et Maman me sourit comme si ne nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des siècles. Maman ! J'ai de la peine à me retenir de courir vers elle comme je l'ai fait avec Naëlissa.

Elriomir mène toujours notre troupe et, le premier, s'incline devant Papa avec respect.

— Je vous salue, Majesté, et je viens rendre compte de la mission que vous m'aviez confiée.

— Bonjour, Elriomir. Tout s'est-il bien déroulé ?

— Chacun de nous est sain est sauf.

— J'en suis heureux. Et qu'en est-il du but de votre mission ? Avez-vous découvert quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

— Nous n'avons remarqué aucune modification radicale dans la forêt pendant notre expédition. Cependant, il y a deux éléments dont je voudrais vous faire part : le premier, c'est une brume surnaturelle qui nous a suivi tout au long du voyage, tour à tour envahissante ou rampante, sans jamais disparaître. Nous ignorons tout à son sujet, mais nous avons supposé que son origine n'était pas naturelle. Elle était souvent opaque, et nous empêchait parfois de voir distinctement ce qui nous entourait.

— Pensez-vous qu'elle pourrait être liée au changement d'atmosphère ?

— En effet, Sire. L'apparition de cette brume était trop soudaine et trop inexplicable pour ne pas avoir une relation avec ce qui nous intrigue. Mais je vous avoue que je n'en sais pas davantage à ce sujet.

— Bien. Et le deuxième élément ?

— Il est plus subjectif, Majesté, mais je pense que vous y serez sensible. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, nos sens n'ont rien pu relever d'anormal à l'exception de cette fameuse brume. Mais notre nature propre et notre intuition n'ont cessé d'être assaillies de troubles et de sombres pressentiments. Je crois qu'il en a été de même pour chacun des Elfes de cette forêt. Nous ne pouvons pas l'expliquer, mais nous savons que quelque chose est à l'œuvre ; quelque chose de puissant, à n'en pas douter, et peut-être aussi de dangereux.

— Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, répond Papa. Vos réflexions répondent aux miennes. Je vous remercie pour cette mission que vous avez accomplie, Elriomir, et vous aussi qui l'avez suivi. Je vais à présent réfléchir aux nouvelles que vous m'avez rapportées. Quant à vous, je vous invite à aller profiter du repos que vous avez mérité.

— Merci, Majesté.

Elriomir s'incline, de même que chacun des membres de notre troupe. Pendant que mes compagnons se dispersent pour rentrer chez eux, ou bien pour gagner la salle commune et s'y restaurer tranquillement, je vais saluer mes parents d'une manière moins protocolaire.

— Bonjour, Père.

— Mon fils ! fait Papa en m'accueillant à bras ouverts.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me faisant la réflexion que, tout Roi qu'il est, Papa n'apprécie pas plus que le plus simple des Elfes d'être séparé de ses proches. Dire que nous ne nous étions pas quittés depuis son retour de la Guerre ! Il y a de quoi en être ému. Et ce n'est pas de retrouver également Maman qui va me calmer. Elle me prend dans ses bras comme si je n'étais qu'un petit Elfe, et me sourit avec une joie qui me va droit au cœur.

Naëlissa nous rejoint, et nous échangeons tous quatre des paroles un peu vides de sens mais pleines d'émotion et du bonheur de se retrouver. Puis, après avoir bien profité de ce moment, mes parents me proposent de rentrer à l'intérieur du palais pour me reposer un peu avant de revenir. Malgré le bonheur que j'éprouve au milieu d'eux, j'accepte vivement la proposition tant j'ai hâte de me plonger dans un grand baquet d'eau chaude et de jeter au feu ma tunique abîmée.

Je regagne donc ma chambre où un bain m'a effectivement été préparé. J'ai bien envie de passer la journée à ne rester là sans rien faire et de profiter d'avoir enfin retrouvé un lit confortable, mais je me force à me conduire avec la dignité de mon titre de Prince. Quelques instants me suffisent à me préparer et à retrouver la fraîcheur de mes plus beaux habits. Je quitte ensuite ma chambre, avec tout de même quelques regrets.

Papa, chose peu commune, a organisé une réunion dans la salle du trône pour y faire part des nouvelles décisions qu'il a prises. Je ne viens guère souvent dans cette salle imposante, mais j'ai plaisir à retrouver ses grands piliers de pierre. Medrigor m'y attend déjà, avec ma mère et ma sœur. Elriomir est également présent, ainsi que quelques conseillers de Papa et d'autres Elfes. Je me rends compte que je commence à avoir faim. J'espère que la réunion sera brève.

— Mes amis, merci d'avoir répondu à ma requête, dit Papa en se levant de son trône. Comme vous le savez, la mission d'observation en forêt, quoique très méritoire, ne nous a pas apporté d'informations suffisantes pour comprendre l'origine du changement que nous avons tous perçu. Notre nature d'Elfes nous conjure de ne pas traiter cette affaire avec légèreté. C'est pourquoi j'estime que, si nous devons demander de l'aide et des conseils, c'est auprès d'autres Elfes qu'il faut le faire. Ils seront sûrement sensibles à notre appel. Peut-être même les Elfes des autres royaumes traversent-ils le même mystère que nous. J'ai donc décidé d'envoyer des émissaires à Imladris et en Lothlorien, pour y porter le message de notre trouble et de nos interrogations, en espérant y trouver des réponses.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un certain sentiment d'injustice : dire que moi, on m'envoie patauger dans la brume et dans la boue, tandis que d'autres auront le droit d'aller se prélasser à Imladris !

**Bonne année à tous ! Tous mes voeux, merci pour votre fidélité, j'espère vous retrouver encore l'année prochaine.**

**Lily Evans 2004 **


	43. 950 ans, jour 15

Partie I. 5 : 950 ans – Mirkwood

**Vous aimez les revenants ? Vous allez être servis !**

Chapitre 43 : Jour 15

— Raconte-moi encore comment c'était, Legolas ! insiste Naëlissa.

— Tu aurais dû voir ça, tu sais. De grands arbres, immenses, plus hauts que tous ceux qu'il y a près d'ici. Ils étaient si denses qu'on ne voyait presque plus la couleur du ciel. Et les clairières ! De grands espaces remplis de buissons et de parterres de fleurs chatoyantes.

— Ce devait être magnifique ...

— Ça l'était vraiment. Je suis sûr que ça t'aurait beaucoup plu. Un jour, je t'y emmènerai.

— Dans le Sud ? C'est vrai ?

— C'est promis.

Quelle promesse ne ferais-je pas quand Naëlissa me regarde avec ces yeux-là ! Des yeux qui brillent de toutes les couleurs, un sourire éclatant, des joues rosies par la joie ... Tranquillement assise le dos contre un tronc d'arbre, ma petite sœur est décidément une vraie petite merveille. Si elle se marie un jour, je suis certain que celui qu'elle choisira sera le plus heureux des Elfes. En attendant, cet Elfe-là, c'est moi.

Voilà une semaine que je la régale en lui narrant tous les petits événements de notre voyage et en lui décrivant les paysages un peu exotiques que nous avons vus. Bien sûr, après avoir passé mon enfance à écouter les fantastiques récits des voyages de Medrigor, je sais bien que notre petite excursion dans le cœur de la Grande Forêt Verte n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire, mais Naëlissa s'en contente amplement. Elle fait même un public très flatteur.

J'aime beaucoup ces moments passés à jouer au conteur, d'autant plus que sans cette activité, j'aurais sans doute passé mon temps à tourner en rond. Voilà deux semaines que le nouvel air s'est levé, avec ses sombres vapeurs et son arrière-goût d'inquiétude, et nous en sommes toujours au même point : nulle part. Tout change, mais rien ne se passe. Des messagers ont été envoyés à Imladris et en Lorien, et nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que d'attendre leur retour en grinçant des dents. L'exaspération n'est peut-être pas encore à son comble, mais elle l'atteindra bientôt.

— Et les oiseaux, Legolas ? As-tu vu de nouvelles espèces d'oiseaux ? me redemande Naëlissa.

— Si j'en ai vu ? Bien sûr, et plus qu'un peu ! D'aucuns avaient les plumes écarlates ou bariolées, d'autres arboraient une crête dorée semblable à une couronne, d'autres encore – noirs comme la nuit, je t'assure – chantaient un chant lugubre à vous glacer le sang.

Un peu d'exagération n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

— Comme j'aurais voulu voir toutes ces choses ... dit Naëlissa. J'espère pouvoir vous accompagner, la prochaine fois.

— Espère plutôt qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois et que cette affaire disparaisse comme elle est venue.

— Oui, bien sûr, mais ...

Naëlissa est interrompue par l'arrivée subite d'un Elfe qui passe devant nous en courant à toutes jambes. Nous restons tous deux interloqués par cette apparition, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Elfe, puis un troisième, s'élancent comme le premier à travers la forêt.

— Que leur arrive-t-il ? me demande Naëlissa.

— Je l'ignore. D'après leur tenue, ce sont des gardes du palais.

Pendant que je réponds, les trois que nous avons vus passer sont imités par d'autres qui courent en se lançant des appels brefs et en ajustant leur arc sur leur épaule. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine ; je déteste les armes. Où courent-ils ? Qui vont-ils attaquer ainsi ? Après être resté un moment stupéfié par ce comportement inédit, je reprends mes esprits et, au moment où un autre garde arrive près de nous, je l'arrête pour lui demander des informations.

— Eh, toi ! Attends !

L'Elfe arrête sa course et, voyant qui l'a appelé, incline brièvement la tête pour nous saluer.

— À vos ordres, Altesse.

— Réponds-moi seulement : où allais-tu comme ça ? Où courez-vous tous ?

— On a entendu crier, Altesse, une Elfe qui a l'air en danger. Un danger sérieux. N'entendez-vous pas ?

En effet, maintenant que j'y fais attention, le vent porte à mes oreilles le son glaçant d'un appel au secours. Je me sens pris d'un engourdissement soudain, et plus profondément, d'un obscur sentiment de terreur. Quelque chose me dit que ... Comme si ... Je n'ose envisager ce que mon esprit veut me faire croire.

— Alors courez, vite ! dis-je au garde, lequel n'attendais que ces paroles pour aller remplir son devoir. Nous ferions mieux de retourner au palais, dis-je encore à l'adresse de Naëlissa.

Sans protester, et peut-être un peu troublée elle-même, Naëlissa me suit en silence. J'ai hâte de rentrer, à présent. Si un danger rôde dans cette forêt, je ne veux pas qu'il approche ma petite sœur. Mais tout en marchant, les questions se bousculent dans mon esprit. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Jamais aucun Elfe de ce royaume n'a couru ici le moindre risque depuis le temps de la guerre ! Un petit Elfe serait-il tombé dans l'eau de la rivière ? Une Elfe s'est-elle blessée en trébuchant ? Ou bien s'agit-il de quelque chose de pire ?

Arrivés au palais, je conseille à Naëlissa d'aller dans sa chambre, mais je ne peux me retenir de rester faire les cent pas devant les grandes portes des cavernes. Quelque chose me dit que je ne retrouverai pas mon calme tant que cette affaire n'aura pas été élucidée. Quelque chose d'autre me dit aussi que je perdrai complètement mon calme quand on apportera les réponses à mes questions, mais je m'efforce de ne pas y penser. Tant bien que mal, je me tais et je patiente pendant que la Soleil suit son lent parcours dans le ciel.

De longs instants s'écoulent sans que rien ne se passe, jusqu'à ce que soudain je voie Medrigor accourir à toutes jambes de la forêt. Il lève les yeux et, au moment où il m'aperçoit, je vois son visage s'éclairer.

— Legolas ! s'exclame-t-il. C'est une chance que je te trouve si vite.

— Quoi, Medrigor, qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce que c'est à propos de ce qu'il se passe dans la forêt ? Cette Elfe en danger ?

Medrigor arrive près de moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules en soupirant.

— Regarde-moi bien, Legolas. Respire profondément, et tâche de ne pas perdre ton calme.

— Mais vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !?

— Tu vas sans doute avoir un choc.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de poser une nouvelle question, Medrigor s'écarte et mes yeux se posent sur le chemin qui mène au palais depuis la forêt. Une petite troupe de garde est en train d'arriver, leurs arcs à la main et leurs carquois dans le dos. Leurs visages portent une expression où le soulagement se mêle à l'inquiétude et à la perplexité. Deux d'entre eux portent dans leurs bras, avec autant de délicatesse possible, le corps d'une Elfe qui semble au bord de l'évanouissement.

L'Elfe est jeune, elle a de longs cheveux noirs souillés de terre et de débris de feuilles mortes, ainsi qu'un visage pâle comme une lune d'hiver. Des traces de griffures et des contusions marquent ses bras blancs, sa robe est déchirée par endroits. Je l'entends gémir faiblement, comme si elle était à bout de forces. Pendant que les gardes l'amènent et passent devant moi pour la conduire à l'abri dans le palais, je reste figé comme une statue de pierre.

Sithiel.

— Toi, dis soudain Medrigor à un jeune Elfe curieux qui contemple la scène, va donc chercher Sithron et sa femme, ils habitent une hutte à une demi-lieue d'ici.

Pendant que le messager improvisé obéit et file vers la forêt, Medrigor me prend le bras et, sans rien dire, me fait suivre le cortège et passer les portes du palais. Mes jambes ont peine à me porter et je suis incapable de former une seule pensée cohérente. Sithiel. Je vois des serviteurs accourir, les bras encombrés d'une carafe d'eau, de linges propres, d'une corbeille de fruits et même d'un grand fauteuil. Les gardes aident Sithiel à s'y asseoir tant bien que mal, ce qui lui arrache une faible plainte malgré toutes leurs précautions.

Sithiel a les yeux fermés et laisse sa tête se renverser en arrière tandis qu'une dizaine d'Elfes serviables s'affairent autour d'elle avec compassion, tout en échangeant questions et chuchotements au sujet de sa mésaventure. J'entends les gardes évoquer les cris et les appels de Sithiel, puis leur arrivée sur les lieux du drame.

— Des espèces de monstres, assure l'un d'eux d'une voix choquée, grands et noirs, repoussants.

— Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil, et Manwë sait depuis combien de siècles j'appartiens à la garde de ce palais, dit un autre.

— Ce n'étaient sûrement pas des Elfes, mais pas non plus des Hommes, ni rien de connu. Non, pas même des bêtes.

— Ils la cernaient d'une façon menaçante et effroyable, et de temps en temps ils essayaient de l'attaquer, mais elle avait trouvé un bâton pour se défendre.

— Elle a eu bien du courage, oh oui !

— Quel bonheur que vous soyez arrivés à temps pour la secourir !

— C'est vrai, je ne sais pas si elle aurait pu les tenir à distance encore longtemps. Pauvre enfant ...

— C'est une chance qu'ils l'aient attaquée si près d'ici et que vous ayez pu l'entendre appeler.

— Une chance ? Que ces monstres soient à nos portes ?!

Mon père arrive alors dans la salle, suivi de Telith avec qui il devait être en train de travailler. Quand il reconnaît la victime de l'attaque, ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur et d'incrédulité, mais il reprend bien vite ses esprits et commence par féliciter ceux qui se sont déjà occupés de Sithiel, avant de donner lui-même d'autres ordres.

— Faites venir Maître Rindil, et vite. Quelqu'un a-t-il envoyé chercher ses parents ?

— J'y ai veillé, Messire, répond Medrigor.

— Bien. Que les gardes retournent à leur poste, maintenant, et qu'on demande à Elriomir de réunir une troupe pour patrouiller dans les alentours et s'assurer que la forêt est sûre. Les créatures maléfiques qui sont responsables de cette attaque rôdent peut-être encore.

— Oui, Sire.

Pendant que Papa prend en mains la situation, Medrigor s'approche de moi et me glisse quelques mots d'une voix un peu inquiète.

— Legolas, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je sais que c'est impressionnant pour toi, mais il faut que tu te reprennes, maintenant. Tu n'as pas bougé d'un cil depuis plusieurs minutes. Veux-tu me parler ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Je n'arrive qu'à rester muet.

— Elle n'a rien de grave, rassure-toi. Les monstres qui se sont attaqués à elle seront traqués et éliminés, j'en suis sûr. Elle a sûrement eu plus de peur que de mal. Bientôt, elle sera sur pieds. Ne t'en fais pas, Legolas, tout ira bien ... Legolas ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins ?

Bien sûr que je l'écoute. Mais de là à comprendre ce qu'il me dit ... Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon esprit de Sithiel qui gît-là, si faible, vêtue d'une robe misérable et qui atteste d'un long et éprouvant voyage. La vue du sang écarlate qui perle à la surface de ses blessures me soulève le cœur. Néanmoins, rien ne me bouleverse autant que sa main, cette petite main blanche et maigre qui repose sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur.

— Medrigor ... finis-je par articuler.

— Je ... Je veux dire ... Ne me dis pas ...

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Sithiel. Elle ... elle ...

— Oui ?

— Elle est ...

Elle est enceinte.

**J'ai reçu quelques reviews (pour lesquelles je vous suis toujours immensément reconnaissante, à propos)** **me disant que Legolas manquait de maturité dans cette histoire, surtout si on le compare au personnage décrit par Tolkien. J'avoue, je force un peu le trait. Mon but dans cette histoire est de montrer que Legolas n'est pas parfait, et que sa personnalité connaît des évolutions. Rassurez vous, il reste encore 110 chapitres, je vous assure qu'on aura le temps de le rendre un peu moins puéril ! Donc en résumé je reconnais que j'exagère, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire.**

**Un petit rappel : si vous voulez que je vous réponde personnellement, envoyez des reviews signées, parce que je crois que apprécie moyennement les RAR en fin de chapitre (chut, faut pas dire que je suis précisément en train de faire ça ). En tout cas, mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça me fait toujours très plaisir, et je suis fière de vous plaire !**

**Vive Legolas :)**

**Lily Evans 2004 **


	44. 950 ans, jour 30

Partie I. 5 : 950 ans – Mirkwood

**J'étais en mode manque de motivation quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, mais merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews !   
**

**Vous savez quoi ? Les Elfes, ils sont méchants.**

Chapitre 44 : Jour 30 (1 mois)

Je commence à avoir faim. Voilà qui est ennuyeux. Ça veut dire que je vais être obligé de sortir de ma chambre pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. J'avais pourtant réussi à tenir plusieurs jours à l'abri du regard des autres, en ne sortant que brièvement chaque soir, quand la nuit devenait assez noire pour me dissimuler. Mais là, la Soleil vient à peine de se lever, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir faim toute la journée.

Allons, aux grands maux les grands remèdes : je me lève. Après avoir passé de longues heures assis en tailleur sur mon lit, immobile, mes membres sont un peu ankylosés, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Que représente cette légère gêne à côté de tout ce que Sithiel a dû endurer pour nous revenir dans un état pareil ? Tout ce qu'elle a enduré par ma faute ... Car c'est ma faute. Je le sais très bien.

Et au cas ou je l'oublierais, tous les regards que je croise me le rappelleraient bien vite. Que ce soit la curiosité timide dans les yeux de Naëlissa, la préoccupation dans ceux de Maman, ou le léger dédain que tous les autres cachent bien mal, je ne sens que trop vivement le poids de tous ces regards. Mais je n'ai même pas le cœur de leur en vouloir de leur réprobation. Ne suis-je pas coupable, immensément coupable ?

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et je la referme sans bruit. Même si je sais que j'ai mérité l'accusation qui pèse sur moi, il m'est très pénible de la supporter, et je préfère ne pas éveiller l'attention. Pour un peu, je raserais les murs, mais je crains que ce soit en réalité tout sauf discret. Je me contente de marcher d'un pas rapide pour pouvoir rentrer le plus vite possible dans ma chambre, et je baisse les yeux pour ne voir que le sol des couloirs.

Arrivé dans la salle commune du palais, je jette un rapide coup d'œil alentours pour voir si des Elfes que je connais sont présents. Il me semble que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tant mieux. Je me dirige vers la grande table sur laquelle quelques mets sont toujours déposés pour les Elfes qui viennent ici. Je prends les premières choses qui me tombent sous la main : un morceau de pain, peut-être, et puis ...

— ... Oui, c'est la fille de Sithron.

— Oh, un Elfe très honorable, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait. Et malgré la réputation que sa fille jette sur sa famille en revenant ainsi, enceinte d'on ne sait qui, sa femme et lui ont accepté de l'accueillir chez eux.

Je me fige à l'écoute de ces commérages murmurés non loin de moi. L'idée qu'on parle ainsi de Sithiel, avec si peu de respect, m'est insupportable, et je m'apprête à exprimer tout haut mon indignation, quand l'un des Elfes qui parlaient reprend la parole.

— C'est bien charitable de leur part. Mais sait-on seulement ce qu'elle a fait tout ce temps ? Pourquoi était-elle partie, en premier lieu, le savez-vous ?

— Plus ou moins. Vous savez, c'est une histoire qui remonte à des siècles ...

Je sens les regards des deux Elfes remonter sur moi, les yeux pleins de sous-entendus. Oh, comme je les déteste ! Je préfèrerais qu'ils me crachent au visage en m'assommant de leurs reproches plutôt que de m'adresser ce regard hypocrite. Ils m'accusent sous cape, mais ils n'osent pas s'attaquer au fils de leur Roi, les lâches. Ce sont eux qui devraient avoir honte de colporter de tels ragots sur Sithiel.

Comme si ses parents ne l'avaient pas accueillie à bras ouverts, trop heureux de la retrouver enfin après tout ce temps pour songer à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ! Oui, Sithron et Hyviel, son épouse, ont eu un comportement en tous points admirable à mes yeux. Et Sithiel n'a rien non plus à se reprocher. L'idée qu'elle puisse éprouver de la honte me perce le cœur. Dire que tout est de ma faute ...

Mais je suis un lâche, moi aussi, et je n'en peux plus de sentir sur moi tous ces regards détestés. Les bras chargés de mes quelques provisions, je baisse la tête en soupirant et je pars retrouver l'abri de ma chambre. J'ai bien l'intention de ne pas en sortir avant demain, ou bien le mois prochain. Papa doit avoir tellement honte d'avoir un fils tel que moi, si peu digne de lui. Il ne me le dit pas, bien sûr, mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

De retour dans ma chambre, je contemple avec amertume mon lit défait. Combien de temps vais-je encore resté caché ainsi ? Combien de temps Sithiel va-t-elle encore refuser de parler à quiconque de ce qu'elle a vécu loin de nous ? Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs très agréables pour elle, voilà qui est sûr, mais elle non plus ne sort pas de chez elle depuis deux semaines. Et je dois être le dernier Elfe du royaume avec qui elle aurait envie de passer ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

J'en ai assez de rester ici tout seul, je m'ennuie terriblement. Tout en mâchonnant une bouchée de pain, j'essaie de me rappeler qu'il existe encore des Elfes qui ne se perdent pas immédiatement en calomnies dès qu'ils me voient arriver. Papa est très occupé à rechercher les monstres qui ont attaqué Sithiel et Maman l'aide dans sa tâche ; je ne peux donc pas compter sur eux en ce moment. Quant à Naëlissa, je redoute qu'elle ne me demande ce qui s'est passé entre Sithiel et moi, à l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'un bébé Elfe. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler, et un seul ne me questionnera pas.

Medrigor est décidément une valeur bien sûre dans mon entourage. Je me demande comment je fais pour toujours finir par courir lui demander aide et conseil. Enfin, peu importe, je me contente de profiter de la chance que j'ai d'avoir un tel ami. Abandonnant dans ma chambre tous mes scrupules de fierté, je pars le chercher. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'accaparer son temps.

Par chance, je le trouve dans sa chambre. L'expression de soulagement qu'il prend en me voyant me réconforte un peu de sentiment d'indignité.

— Legolas ! Mon cher ami, je suis content de voir que tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me trouver.

— Je ne te dérange pas ?

— Pas du tout, voyons, je t'attendais.

— Vraiment ? Depuis deux semaines ? dis-je d'un ton amusé.

— Oui, enfin c'est une façon de parler. J'espérais bien que tu finirais par reprendre le dessus sur ton malaise.

— Oh, moi je n'ai pas grand-chose.

— Si c'était vraiment ce que tu penses, tu ne te serais pas caché tout ce temps.

— Je veux dire que je n'ai pas à me plaindre si l'on pense à ce que Sithiel, en comparaison, a dû subir.

— Et qu'en sais-tu ? me demande Medrigor.

— Eh bien, je me doute qu'elle a dû avoir une existence très difficile, seule, loin de sa famille et de notre royaume. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a réussi à supporter cette épreuve.

— Personne ne le sait vraiment, mais il y a quand même un indice assez évident qui prouve qu'elle n'a pas toujours été seule et malheureuse ... Du moins, je l'espère.

Je rougis en comprenant que Medrigor fait allusion à la maternité de Sithiel. Voilà bien un sujet sur lequel j'avais soigneusement évité de m'attarder, dans mes réflexions.

— Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

— Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant que tu le fais, Legolas. Sithiel a pu avoir une existence paisible, qui sait ? La seule chose pour laquelle nous pouvons la plaindre, c'est pour l'attaque qu'elle a subie en revenant ici.

— Mais justement, dis-je en relevant une contradiction dans le discours de mon ami, si sa vie était vraiment idéale, dis-moi un peu pourquoi elle est revenue ?

Medrigor hausse les épaules d'un air d'impuissance.

— J'avoue que je ne peux pas te répondre. Mais as-tu bien regardé Sithiel quand elle a été ramenée au palais ? Bien sûr, elle portait les marques d'un voyage fatigant et de sa récente attaque, mais en dehors de cela, elle semblait plutôt bien se porter. Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, maintenant que ses parents prennent bien soin d'elle, elle a retrouvé le visage de la Sithiel que nous connaissions.

Je reste un moment silencieux, perdu dans mes pensées. Une dernière question me préoccupe, cependant.

— Comment fais-tu, Medrigor ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Comment fais-tu pour toujours me trouver des excuses et me rassurer ? Tu ne m'as jamais reproché d'avoir été la cause du départ de Sithiel, ni de l'avoir rendue si malheureuse. Et aujourd'hui encore, tu continues à me défendre.

— Si je le fais, Legolas, c'est parce que tu as une tendance naturelle bien trop exacerbée à éprouver de la culpabilité. Il faut parfois que tu apprennes à t'en décharger un peu.

— Vraiment ?

— Je le pense, en tout cas. Mais il ne faut pas non plus que tu prennes ce que je viens de te dire comme prétexte pour tout te permettre à l'avenir !

— Non, non, bien sûr, ne crains rien.

Medrigor m'adresse un sourire affectueux que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre.

— Eh bien voilà, Legolas, j'arrive même à te tirer de ta mélancolie. Tu sais, l'autre raison pour laquelle je ne t'en veux jamais beaucoup, c'est parce que tu as de la chance : regarde, Sithiel nous avait quittés et nous aurions pu ne jamais la revoir, mais elle a fini par revenir. Cela va être difficile pour elle de se réhabituer à vivre au milieu de nous, mais le temps passant, chacun parviendra à oublier les vieilles querelles. Tu verras, tout s'arrangera, j'en suis sûr.

Au moment où Medrigor achève de parler, une soudaine bourrasque s'engouffre dans les couloirs du palais, éteins les torches des couloirs, et fait claquer les portes. Un souffle glacé nous surprend tout à coup, et un sombre sentiment d'angoisse me crispe le cœur.

**Si vous persévériez dans l'esprit de me laisser des tas de reviews, ça serait parfait ** **À très bientôt ! **

**Lily Evans 2004 **


	45. 950 ans, jour 60

Partie I. 5 : 950 ans – Mirkwood

**On avance, on avance tranquillement dans cette petite partie. Encore du nouveau aujourd'hui !**

Chapitre 45 : Jour 60 (2 mois)

Je frissonne et je resserre contre moi les pans de ma cape. Ce n'est pas que j'ai froid, non, mais ce vent qui nous vient de l'Est est particulièrement violent et commence à me fatiguer. Je n'arrive même pas à garder mes cheveux bien coiffés pendant ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Je dois avoir belle allure, tiens, négligé comme ça ! Ma cape vole et claque comme un fouet malgré mes efforts pour la maintenir en place. Ce n'est vraiment pas de tout repos d'accueillir des messagers.

C'est pourtant ce qu'on m'a chargé de faire : hier soir, un oiseau voyageur a apporté à Papa une lettre de la part des messagers que nous avions envoyés à Imladris et en Lorien, annonçant leur retour pour le lendemain, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui. Celui qui était parti à Imladris aurait dû revenir plus tôt, mais Papa avait préféré lui recommander d'attendre son compagnon pour qu'ils reprennent la route ensemble. Par les temps qui courent, il semble qu'on ne soit jamais trop prudent.

Nous attendions depuis longtemps le retour de ces émissaires, chargés d'aller demander aux autres peuples elfiques de la Terre du Milieu s'ils vivaient également depuis quelques semaines sous le poids d'une menace indécise mais tout à fait sensible, comme c'est notre cas. S'ils partagent notre problème, ils pourront sûrement nous apporter leur aide : deux ou trois royaumes seront toujours plus forts qu'un seul.

Et nous espérons bien recevoir du soutien ! La situation devient de plus en plus inquiétante à mesure que les jours passent. Il y a eu d'abord ce premier jour, où bien des Elfes s'étaient réveillés en sursaut après de sombres cauchemars, puis notre patrouille d'inspection en forêt, qui n'avait rien donné malgré la drôle de brume qui régnait partout autour de nous. Ensuite, Sithiel avait été attaquée sur la route du retour dans des circonstances tout à fait effrayantes.

Jour après jour, nous nous sentons toujours plus inquiets et plus angoissés, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Le vent souffle avec une ardeur maléfique, la Soleil se cache derrière ses voiles de nuages, et pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, au cours d'un orage impressionnant, un Elfe a fait une terrible chute du haut d'un arbre. Le fait est tellement rare dans notre histoire qu'il a provoqué l'émoi de tout le royaume. Heureusement, le pauvre Elfe n'a pas succombé à ses blessures, mais il mettra sans doute longtemps à s'en remettre, malgré toute la science et la magie de Maître Rindil.

C'est donc sur ces entrefaites qu'est arrivé le message des émissaires, nous apportant un peu du soulagement dont nous avons tant besoin. Et pour faire honneur à ces vaillants messagers, Papa n'a pas trouvé de meilleure idée de me demander, à moi son fils, de les attendre devant les portes du palais pour les y accueillir en personne ! L'ennui, c'est que ces braves messagers ont omis de préciser qu'ils arriveraient aujourd'hui, certes, mais pas avant la tombée de la nuit.

Voilà des heures que j'attends là, debout dans le vent et dans les embruns, sans voir le moindre cheval déboucher de l'épaisseur de la forêt. Quelle tâche ingrate ! Et bien évidemment, c'est à moi qu'elle incombe. J'aurais dû refuser la proposition de Papa ... Ou plutôt non, c'est mieux ainsi. Je préfère passer tout le jour ici à ne rien faire que risquer d'attirer une fois de plus le déshonneur sur ma tête. Les méchants commérages qui fusaient vivement dans les semaines suivant le retour de Sithiel se sont un peu apaisés, mais je ne veux plus jamais donner le moindre prétexte pour que l'on dise du mal de moi.

Qu'est-ce donc que cette tâche brune qui se déplace sous l'ombre des arbres ? J'ai beau avoir la vue perçante, je ne suis pas doué du pouvoir de voir à travers le bois et les feuilles ; cependant, il me semble tout de même distinguer des mouvement inhabituels. Se pourrait-il que les messagers arrivent enfin ? S'ils sont fidèles à leur promesse de revenir avant demain, ce pourrait bien être le cas. Pour m'en assurer, j'en appelle aux quelques gardes qui ont aussi été chargés de se tenir ici toute la journée.

— Regardez un peu du côté de ce vieil érable, s'il vous plaît. Ne discernez-vous rien ? J'ai encore un doute.

— Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir des messagers que nous attendons, Altesse ? me demande un des gardes.

— Exactement.

— C'est possible, en effet.

— Il faudrait patienter encore quelques instants pour en être sûr, à mon avis, précise un autre.

— D'accord, mais dès que nous en serons certains, il faudra aller à leur rencontre, dis-je à titre de rappel de notre mission.

— Bien, Altesse.

Je plisse les paupières pour déjouer les effets du crépuscule, l'heure à laquelle la lumière est la plus traîtresse. La tâche n'est pas facile, car les nuages qui planaient tout à l'heure au-dessus de nos têtes sont retombés pour former une nappe de brouillard. C'est bien ma chance ! Moi qui meurs d'envie de me dégourdir un peu les jambes, je n'arrive pas à savoir avec certitude si j'ai le droit de quitter mon poste pour m'avancer sur la route et accueillir les messagers qui arrivent – si ce sont bien eux.

Finalement, de longs instants doivent encore passer avant qu'un des gardes derrières moi ne s'exclame d'une voix enthousiaste :

— Je reconnais Harandir** (1)**, celui qui vient en tête !

— En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

— Oui, car son cheval a une robe sombre, et il porte un poignard courbe à sa ceinture, c'est bien lui !

— Parfait ! Allons-y, alors.

Dans un cliquetis de métal, les gardes qui s'étaient assis contre les murs du palais se relèvent et nous nous mettons en marche. Par lassitude, je laisse ma grande cape bleu nuit voler derrière moi à sa guise, sans essayer de la retenir : j'aurais sûrement l'air plus altier ainsi qu'en la serrant convulsivement contre moi. Tant pis pour le vent, donc. Quant à mes cheveux qui s'emmêlent, je crois que leur cas est désespéré. Si seulement je pouvais les tresser, ce serait plus simple ! Mais cette coiffure est réservée aux Elfes d'honneur, et je ne crois pas que ma petite mission m'y donne droit.

C'est bien Harandir qui vient vers nous (l'expression tragique qu'il arbore en toutes circonstances est inimitable), suivi de l'autre messager dont le nom m'échappe. Sitôt qu'ils nous aperçoivent, ils descendent de cheval pour ne pas donner l'air de vouloir nous dominer de leur hauteur, et marchent vers nous. Arrivés face à face, nos deux groupes s'arrêtent et chacun s'incline devant les autres – sauf moi, bien entendu.

— Soyez les bienvenus, messagers, dis-je d'une voix que je m'efforce de rendre solennelle. Votre retour était vivement attendu, et sera chaleureusement fêté.

— Nous vous en remercions, Altesse.

Je voudrais bien ajouter quelques mots, pour leur demander comment leur voyage s'est passé par exemples, mais le protocole me l'interdit : c'est au Roi mon père qu'ils doivent en premier lieu apporter leurs nouvelles. J'ai beau me creuser la tête un bref moment pour tenter de trouver une question dont la réponse ne soit pas confidentielle, je finis par y renoncer et à engager les deux émissaires à me suivre pour rentrer au palais.

Voyant que nous avions quitté notre poste de guet, les Elfes du palais ont vraisemblablement deviné que les messagers étaient rentrés, et nous voyons venir vers nous divers domestiques qui se chargent, qui de conduire le cheval d'Harandir aux écuries, qui d'apporter à son compagnon une belle cape de laine pour remplacer son vieux manteau de voyage. Ils semblent former un beau ballet orchestré avec précision, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer leur aisance et leur courtoisie.

Accompagnés des gardes, des domestiques, et d'autres badauds toujours plus nombreux, nous arrivons au palais comme une petite foule. Je dois dire que je suis assez amusé et fier de la conduire pompeusement jusqu'à la salle du trône. Notre entrée est annoncée par un Elfe qui nous attendait aux portes de la salle ; en m'efforçant de réprimer un sourire, je m'avance vers le trône sur lequel Papa est assis, puis je m'écarte pour laisser les honneurs aux messagers.

Ou plutôt, je quitte mon rôle de réceptionniste pour reprendre celui de Prince, et je vais rejoindre Maman et Naëlissa qui sont assises en retrait derrière Papa. Au passage, je souris à Fidya qui se tient à côté de moi et qui insiste pour me débarrasser de ma cape. Je n'en suis pas fâché, puisque je porte en dessous une belle tunique brune et brillante tissée par Fidya elle-même, et où Maman a brodé de fines étoiles d'argent. Justement, Maman m'adresse un regard complice en reconnaissant son œuvre.

Je m'assieds entre Naëlissa et elle, à droite de Papa, pendant que la foule qui se rassemble dans la salle du trône prend peu à peu ses marques. Papa me fait un signe de tête discret pour me remercier d'avoir accompli la mission dont il m'avait chargé, puis reporte son regard sur ses sujets, et plus particulièrement sur les deux émissaires. Il doit tout de même attendre que les Elfes rassemblés fassent silence avant de se lever pour prendre la parole.

— Harandir, Viombor, laissez-moi d'abord vous féliciter et vous remercier. Votre mission s'est-elle bien déroulée ?

— Tout à fait, Majesté, répond le jeune Viombor. Je me suis rendu en Imladris où j'ai délivré le message que l'on m'avait confié, puis j'y ai attendu de retrouver Harandir. Il est revenu exactement au jour que nous avions fixé, et nous avons ensuite repris la route sans souffrir d'attaque.

— Bien. Harandir ?

— J'ai été en Lorien accomplir la mission dont Votre Majesté m'avait chargée, et je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter au récit de Viombor.

— Et quelles réponses avez-vous obtenu ? demande Papa d'une voix où point une légère excitation.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Harandir et Viombor échanger un regard gêné. Que vont-ils donc nous apprendre ? J'espère que tout va bien à Imladris !

— Majesté, dit Harandir, j'ai le regret de vous apprendre que la Dame et le Seigneur de Lorien n'étaient en rien informés des problèmes que nous rencontrons. Il ne se passe rien de tel chez eux, et ils ont avoué leur impuissance à résoudre un problème qui leur est totalement étranger.

— Par malheur, ajoute Viombor, il en va de même à Imladris. Le Seigneur Elrond assure Votre Majesté de tout son soutien, mais il ne sait que faire de plus.

Papa semble tout à coup pâlir, et je crois un moment qu'il va retomber assis. Mais il reste finalement débout et fier. Quelle force est la sienne ! J'aurais sûrement défailli à sa place, car les nouvelles qu'on nous apporte sont d'autant plus sombres que nous avions placé en elles tous nos espoirs. Nulle aide ne viendra. Car comment pourraient-ils nous aider à combattre nos sensations troublées et nos sombres pressentiments ? Même les monstres qui avaient attaqué Sithiel sont insaisissables, bien qu'ils restent menaçants.

Non, il n'y a rien à faire. Nous sommes seuls.

**(1)****Harandir, vous vous souvenez de lui ? C'était l'oiseau de malheur des premières parties. Ce rôle continue de lui aller comme un gant !**

**Vivent les capes ! Vous avez remarqué que, mine de rien, Legolas commence à se voir confiées quelques responsabilités ?**

**Merci, merci, merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers. Je vous adore :D**


	46. 950 ans, jour 100

Partie I. 5 : 950 ans – Mirkwood

**Que dire pour aujourd'hui ? Simplement que j'espère que ce chapitre saura vous plaire.  
**

Chapitre 46 : Jour 100 (3 mois)

— Et vous, pour quel poste êtes-vous volontaire ? demande Telith.

— Je souhaiterais m'engager comme garde pour défendre le palais, répond son interlocuteur, un grand Elfe efflanqué à l'air taciturne.

— Quel est votre nom ?

— Je m'appelle Nilmandil.

— Et quelles sont vos motivations ?

— Je désire simplement participer à la défense de mon pays et de mon peuple.

— Avez-vous des qualités particulières pour ce poste ?

— J'ai la réputation d'être un assez bon archer.

Telith esquisse un sourire complice.

— En effet, Nilmandil, et si j'en crois cette fameuse réputation, vous n'êtes « assez bon » qu'aux yeux de votre modestie. Vous serez certainement un atout de poids dans notre garde.

— Je vous remercie de ce compliment.

Le dénommé Nilmandil ne sourit pas vraiment, mais redresse imperceptiblement la tête. Je vois ses yeux briller de fierté, pourtant il ne profite pas de l'occasion pour se vanter, et poursuit son entretien avec Telith comme si de rien n'était. Telith prend note avec précision de tout ce que lui dit Nilmandil à propos de lui-même, et sa belle écriture s'étend sur le rouleau de vélin.

— Merci de vous être porté volontaire, Nilmandil, dit finalement Telith.

— Je vous en prie, je ne fais que mon devoir, répond le nouveau garde.

— Présentez-vous dans trois jours devant les portes du palais au lever de la Soleil et demandez à voir Elriomir.

— Très bien.

Nilmandil salue Telith d'un signe de tête respectueux, puis s'éloigne tandis que Telith appelle le volontaire suivant. Quant à moi, adossé à un mur derrière Telith, j'observe l'avancée de son travail. Pour l'instant, c'est très satisfaisant : de nombreux Elfes viennent chaque jour répondre à l'appel que Papa leur a adressé, voilà quelques semaines. Certains arrivent des confins de notre royaume pour apporter leur aide, et je m'en réjouis car nous avons besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés disponibles.

Nous avons fini par comprendre que pour lutter contre le Mal diffus qui se répand sournoisement dans Vertbois-le-Grand, nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous-mêmes, car les autres Elfes de la Terre du Milieu ne peuvent prendre le risque d'attirer le même Mal sur eux. Par ailleurs, ils ne seraient pas plus aptes que nous à le combattre, et je pense finalement qu'il n'est pas plus mal de souder tous les Elfes du royaume autour de cette affaire qui ne regarde que nous.

Certains ne sont pas d'accord et passent leurs journées à pester contre la soi-disant lâcheté de ceux d'Imladris et de Lorien, prétendant qu'ils nous abandonnaient à notre sort et qu'ils préféraient rester bien tranquilles dans leurs demeures cachées plutôt que de lever le petit doigt pour nous venir en aide. À mon avis, ce ne sont que des calomnies, car enfin nous ne savons même pas nous-mêmes si la menace inconnue qui est à nos portes est réellement grave ou non. S'il s'avérait que nous étions réellement en danger, je suis convaincu que nos frères viendraient immédiatement nous secourir. Le Seigneur Elrond et la Dame Galadriel ont bien trop de noblesse pour agir autrement.

En attendant, Papa a pris de nombreuses mesures pour commencer à défendre lui-même son palais, son peuple et son royaume. Tout d'abord, il a envoyé des hérauts aux quatre coins de la forêt annoncer que tous les Elfes désirant apporter leur aide dans cette lutte pouvaient venir la proposer au palais. Chacun a approuvé l'idée de cet appel, car il est certain que nous serons plus efficaces si nous nous unissons que si nous essayons de nous défendre chacun dans notre hutte.

Ensuite, Papa a fixé deux objectifs principaux : le premier a été d'instaurer une garde permanente du palais. Habituellement, les gardes sont des Elfes qui décident pendant quelques saisons de préférer cet emploi à celui de cultiver leur lopin de terre ou de tisser des tuniques. À présent ils resteront à leur poste des décennies durant, de façon à perfectionner leur habileté dans le maniement des armes et dans la tactique. Ils seront aussi bien plus nombreux qu'auparavant, et mèneront des patrouilles régulières à travers le royaume.

L'autre mesure que Papa a prise est peut-être moins éclatante, mais il m'a convaincu qu'elle était tout aussi nécessaire que la précédente. Il s'agit de rassembler toutes nos provisions, toutes nos récoltes de cette année et toutes celles que nous pouvons encore faire avant l'hiver qui arrive à grands pas, et de nous constituer de grandes réserves. Papa a repensé aux monstres qui avaient attaqué Sithiel et qui, paraît-il, s'en sont encore pris plus d'une fois à d'autres Elfes au Sud de la forêt.

— Que ferions-nous si ces créatures en venaient à se multiplier, Legolas ? m'a-t-il dit à ce sujet. Elles risqueraient d'infester notre forêt et représenteraient alors un grand danger. Nous n'oserions plus prendre le risque de quitter l'abri de nos cavernes pour récolter du grain, cueillir des fruits ou attraper du gibier. Imagines-tu la terrible situation que cela serait pour nous ?

— Je crois que oui, ai-je répondu. Mais n'avons-nous pas déjà des provisions importantes ?

— Si, naturellement, mais il me semble sage de ne prendre aucun risque. Il faut nous montrer prévoyants, Legolas. Prévenir les catastrophes avant qu'elles ne se produisent, voilà une qualité essentielle pour un bon Roi.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais convaincu que l'idée même de s'inquiéter de quelque chose d'aussi commun que la gestion des ressources était une vraie déchéance pour un Roi digne de ce nom. Finalement, Papa m'a fait changer d'avis et je suis heureux qu'il m'ait ouvert les yeux. Après tout, c'est assez logique : comment pourrait-on prétendre gouverner un peuple sans s'assurer d'abord qu'il ait de quoi se nourrir ? C'est peut-être élémentaire, mais ça reste essentiel. Je crois que Papa était satisfait de voir mon opinion évoluer.

Me voilà donc occupé à regarder comment Telith s'y prend pour accueillir les volontaires et leur confier des responsabilités. Je dois avouer que, même si ce que nous faisons est important, je connais peu de tâches aussi ennuyeuses. Heureusement, j'aperçois Medrigor à l'autre bout de la salle ; il est en train de discuter avec une Elfe venue apporter des mètres et des mètres de bonne laine. Discrètement, j'essaie d'attirer son attention pour qu'il vienne me voir et me donne un prétexte pour quitter mon poste d'observateur. Je dois quand même m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour que Medrigor me remarque enfin, me sourie, et s'approche de moi.

— Tu ne m'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, aujourd'hui, me dit-il.

— Si tu savais comme je m'ennuie ... Tu ne veux pas que nous allions faire un tour ?

— Je croyais que tu devais rester ici, avec Telith ? fait remarquer Medrigor avec un air amusé.

— Peu importe ! Ça fait des semaines que je ne fais que ça, je n'en peux plus. Allons-y, Medrigor, s'il te plaît !

— C'est d'accord, mais si on te fait des reproches j'espère que tu ne te serviras pas de moi pour excuser ta désertion.

— Pas du tout, voyons, que vas-tu imaginer ? dis-je d'un ton parfaitement innocent avant de l'entraîner hors de la salle où les volontaires affluent toujours.

Nous sortons du palais en croisant de nombreux Elfes, dont certains que nous n'avons jamais vu. C'est très étrange d'avoir une pareille affluence et une telle activité : d'habitude, la vie que nous menons au palais est calme et réglée ; chacun connaît plus ou moins tous les autres Elfes et travaille de la même façon tous les jours. Mais en ce moment, c'est différent, et j'hésite régulièrement entre regretter notre tranquillité habituelle et me réjouir de ces changements rafraîchissants.

Medrigor et moi traversons la rivière de la forêt en discutant de choses futiles, comme nous savons si bien le faire dès que nous en avons assez de travailler sérieusement. Tout en nous marchant vers la forêt sous le regard bienveillant d'une Soleil timide, nous échangeons nos impressions sur la venue de tous ces nouveaux Elfes.

— Je les trouve courageux, dis-je. Certains ont dû voyager de longs jours durant pour venir ici.

— C'est vrai, approuve Medrigor ; l'Elfe avec qui je discutais tout à l'heure – tu sais, celle qui nous apportait de la laine – m'a raconté qu'il lui avait fallu deux bonnes semaines pour arriver, et elle n'habite pourtant pas si loin de nos cavernes.

— C'est impressionnant ! À ce rythme-là, nous en serons encore à recevoir des nouveaux venus le mois prochain.

— Oui, probablement. Cela nous demande à tous une dose supplémentaire d'efforts, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous devons faire de notre mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Même si c'est un petit peu étonnant de voir notre quotidien ainsi perturbé.

Pendant que nous parlons, nous voyons passer une véritable délégation de volontaires marchant à la file et qui transportent toute une récolte de marrons pour aller les stocker dans les entrepôts royaux. Je dois admettre que, sans tous ces bras supplémentaires, nous aurions eu du mal à gérer la situation.

— J'espère quand même que tout cela ne durera pas, dis-je en soupirant. Mais j'ai peur qu'à l'inverse, tout n'en vienne à s'aggraver.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Pense par exemple aux monstres noirs qui rôdent dans notre forêt : et s'ils devenaient nombreux au point que nous en puissions plus nous permettre ces petites promenades ? Il ne faudrait sortir qu'en cas de vraie nécessité, emporter des armes, se méfier ... J'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là, mais je commence à douter. Rien que ces nuages me semblent de mauvais augure, dis-je en désignant la masse sombre qui se forme au-dessus de nos têtes.

— Tu parles de ces bêtes sinistres qui ont attaqué Sithiel et les autres ?

— Oui.

— Hélas ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Legolas. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Nous restons un moment silencieux et songeurs. Medrigor finit par me poser une nouvelle question :

— Et Sithiel ?

— Pardon ?

— As-tu de ses nouvelles ? Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle est revenue parmi nous, maintenant, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle devient. Vous ne vous êtes pas parlés, récemment ?

— Par les Valars, non !

Parler à Sithiel ? Affronter son regard ? Me sentir trembler sous le poids de la honte qui reste vivace dans ma conscience ? J'aimerais mieux affronter à mains nues tous les monstres de toute la Terre du Milieu !

**Pour finir, la devinette ultime : qu'est-ce qui est petit et marron ?**

**Je vous laisse sur ce suspense insoutenable **

**Lily Evans 2004**

**PS : je peux vous confier une mission ? Atteindre les 300 reviews d'ici au prochain chapitre ! Si vous l'acceptez, bien sûr **


	47. 950 ans, jour 200 et suivants

Partie I. 5 : 950 ans – Mirkwood

**À l'heure où je vous écris (24 décembre 2007, pour être précise – vous voyez, je pense même à vous la veille de Noël ), je viens de finir d'écrire mon autre grande fic, Hayden Bloom. J'espère que maintenant, j'aurai encore plus de temps à consacrer à celle-ci ! Et vous le méritez bien, reviewers géniaux que vous êtes, parce qu'on a passé le cap des 300 reviews :D Yahoo, je vous adore, merci et merci encore !**

Chapitre 47 : Jour 200 et suivants (6 mois)

Je tends les bras en arrière pour m'étirer. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pris d'exercice, et il est temps que je me dérouille un peu ! Dans l'air frais du matin, je me sens encore un peu ankylosé, et j'ai peur de finir la journée avec des courbatures plein les jambes. J'espère tout de même que ce désagrément me sera épargné, ou alors que j'aurai la force de le supporter, car nous sommes partis pour marcher pendant de longs jours.

Nous avons lancé une nouvelle mission de patrouille dès que les volontaires ont été assez nombreux : une partie de la nouvelle garde est restée au palais, les autres sont partis inspecter les environs. Depuis notre dernière patrouille, la situation a beaucoup évolué, et il devenait chaque jour plus urgent de traquer les créatures monstrueuses qui pullulent dans le secret des ombres de la forêt.

Une fois de plus, Medrigor et moi-même nous sommes joints à l'expédition, mais cette fois-ci nous sommes les seuls à ne pas être de vrais gardes, et je me sens un peu intimidé au milieu de ces Elfes qui sont en passe de devenirs de véritables guerriers. Medrigor, en revanche, semble aussi à l'aise qu'à son habitude ; je suppose que c'est parce qu'il est armé, alors que je ne le suis pas.

Je ne suis plus aussi dégoûté par les armes que je ne l'étais quelques mois plus tôt, mais j'ai tout de même choisi de ne pas en porter pour cette expédition, pour la raison bien simple que je n'ai aucun talent dans le maniement de ces objets. Je n'aurais sûrement réussi qu'à me blesser moi-même. Medrigor a beau se moquer de moi en me demandant ce que je viens faire dans cette patrouille si je ne sais pas me battre, je préfère l'ignorer. Je servirai forcément à quelque chose ! Ne serait-ce qu'à observer les opérations et à les décrire plus tard à Papa.

En tout cas, je serai sûrement plus utile ici qu'au palais, où je ne fais pas grand-chose d'autre que de me tourner les pouces. Maintenant que la plupart des volontaires sont arrivés dans nos cavernes, Telith est retourné à ses occupations habituelles d'Intendant, et j'ai cessé de l'accompagner dans son travail. Je n'avais plus d'autre occupation que de voir tous les autres s'activer autour de moi, ce qui était assez gênant.

Je goûte silencieusement le plaisir de parcourir la forêt librement, sans avoir à m'inquiéter au moindre pas. Depuis quelques temps, les promenades tranquilles dont j'avais l'habitude avaient perdu de leur agrément, car je craignais sans cesse de tomber sur un nid de créatures féroces pour dès que je m'éloignais trop du palais. Mais cette fois-ci, ils peuvent toujours venir, ces monstres ! Nous les attendons de pied ferme, et nous sommes prêts à les recevoir comme il se doit !

Le son assuré de nos pas et le cliquetis métallique des armes doit d'ailleurs les avertir de notre détermination, car nous ne voyons rien d'anormal pendant de longues heures. Les animaux que nous apercevons furtivement nous sont familier : derrière un vieil érable, un renard roux nous observe, les moustaches frémissantes, avant de détaler. Un couple de lièvres bondit entre deux buissons, et l'ombre d'un petit oiseau gris nous survole. Je crois même distinguer, du côté d'une mare qui s'étend un peu plus loin, le coassement d'une grenouille.

Mais nous ne sommes pas dupes. Nous savons pertinemment que les monstres sont là, qu'ils se cachent, et que nous les trouverons. Nous les traquerons sans relâche jusqu'à les avoir tous éliminés ! Nous essaierons de comprendre d'où ils viennent, comment et pourquoi ils sont arrivés dans notre belle forêt. Nous la purifieront de toutes ces immondices, et tout redeviendra comme avant. En clair, nous avons du pain sur la planche.

En fait de pain, je m'accorde une bouchée de lembas au moment où notre chef, qui est toujours le sage Elriomir, nous ordonne de prendre un moment de pause. Nous avons marché tout le jour, et la nuit est tombée depuis de longues heures, mais nous n'avons encore rien trouvé. Peu importe, je reste confiant, et je grignote mon lembas en pensant aux beaux jours dorés qui nous attendent dès que nous en aurons fini avec ce travail.

— Comme j'ai hâte d'y être ! dis-je en soupirant.

— D'être où, mon ami ? fait Medrigor, assis près de moi.

— Au jour où nous rentrerons au palais en portant en trophées les têtes des créatures que nous chassons. Nous serons accueillis avec tous les honneurs, et puis la vie reprendra son cours, aussi beau et pur qu'avant que ces monstres n'infestent notre forêt.

— Crois-tu vraiment que tout sera si simple ? questionne Medrigor.

Je m'emporte devant son ton dubitatif.

— Evidemment ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

— Eh bien, pour commencer, nous ne sommes pas encore les chasseurs victorieux que tu rêves de nous voir devenir. Nous n'avons pas encore déniché nos proies, et nous ne les avons pas non plus abattues. Tu vends la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué, Legolas.

— Et toi, Medrigor, tu es trop pessimiste. Tout sera rapidement fini, j'en suis sûr.

— J'aimerais l'être aussi, mais regarde les choses en face : voilà des mois que ces monstres se multiplient. Nous savons à quel point ils sont féroces, et il ne sera pas aisé d'en venir à bout, même si nos compagnons sont vaillants. Et même si nous en abattions quelques uns, cela nous prendra sans doute des années, voire des siècles, pour tous les éliminer.

— Des siècles ? Mais tu es fou, ma parole !

— Je ne pense pas, non. Le royaume de ton père est vaste, Legolas. Nous parviendrons peut-être à en assainir quelques pouces de terrain pour un temps, mais les monstres se réfugieront plus loin, et ils reviendront toujours.

Je me renfrogne en croisant les bras, écœuré par un tel défaitisme.

— Pourquoi as-tu rejoint cette patrouille, alors, si tu es si sûr que notre but est voué à l'échec ? dis-je avec agacement.

— Pas à l'échec, rectifie-t-il. Pas forcément. Mais pour emporter le combat, il faudra bien que tout le monde se batte, et pendant longtemps, non ?

— Bien sûr.

— Voilà pourquoi je suis ici.

Je m'efforce de ne pas réfléchir aux arguments de Medrigor. Si le doute s'installe en moi, il y fera naître la peur et le découragement, et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je reste donc silencieux, mais Medrigor finit par reprendre la parole.

— Il y a une autre chose dont je voulais te parler, mon ami.

— Quoi donc ?

— Je m'interrogeais sur les raisons qui t'ont, toi, poussé à suivre la patrouille.

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je sais que je n'ai pas pris d'arme, mais je pourrai quand même me rendre utile !

— Je ne parle pas de combat, m'arrêta Medrigor d'un ton calme. Mais je me demandais si tu avais davantage envie de partir pour te rendre utile ... ou pour fuir le palais.

— Fuir le palais ? m'exclamé-je, interloqué. Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

Medrigor est capable d'avoir de ces idées, parfois ! Je me demande vraiment où il va les chercher. Fuir le palais ! Ce serait complètement absurde, puisque le palais est l'endroit du royaume où j'aurais le moins à craindre pour ma sécurité.

— Tu disais tout à l'heure que tu voulais que tout redevienne « comme avant », reprend Medrigor. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne pourras pas régler simplement en rapportant fièrement la tête d'un monstre.

Pendant un instant, j'hésite à demander innocemment à Medrigor de quoi il parle, mais au fond de moi je le devine aisément. Sans pouvoir trouver de réponse à lui adresser, je baisse la tête d'un air honteux, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par bredouiller :

— Sithiel, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que tu as raison. Au palais, même sans la voir de la journée, j'avais toujours l'impression de sentir son regard sur moi. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle avant de devenir fou.

— Tu n'as pas à te chercher d'excuses, Legolas, je sais à quel point tout ça est difficile pour toi.

— Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ignore si elle va rester parmi nous ou repartir, j'ignore si elle veut me parler ou me frapper, j'ignore tout de ce qui lui est arrivé, et j'ignore si j'oserai un jour la regarder dans les yeux.

— Que voudrais-tu ?

— Rien de bien réaliste, j'en ai peur ! Si je le pouvais, je remonterais le temps et j'empêcherais tout ça. Ou bien je ferais en sorte que tout soit oublié en claquant des doigts.

— J'espère que tu ... commence Medrigor.

Mais un sifflement l'interrompt et nous fait nous relever aussitôt. Le sifflement retentit une deuxième fois dans la nuit. Le signal d'alarme ! Les éclaireurs que nous avions envoyés ont dû repérer quelque chose. Tout autour de nous, chacun s'affaire silencieusement à rassembler son paquetage en un rien de temps tandis que, par des gestes précis, Elriomir nous indique les positions où nous devons nous placer.

Mon cœur se met à battre à vive allure sous l'effet d'une excitation mêlée de crainte. Enfin, nous allons agir ! Ou plutôt, _ils_vont agir. Les archers grimpent sur les branches basses des arbres tandis que ceux qui sont armés de couteaux et de poignards se dissimulent dans l'ombre. Quant à moi, je décide de prendre un poste d'observation et de monter à mon tour à un arbre, un vieux chêne noueux à l'écorce râpeuse.

Chacun est maintenant à sa place, et je n'entends plus que le silence. Les secondes passent, rien ne bouge. Je commence à me demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fausse alerte. Au bout de quelques instants, je fais même mine de descendre de mon perchoir, mais un craquement soudain m'en empêche. Une sorte de chuintement sinistre lui répond, et me glace le sang par la même occasion. C'est comme la voix grinçante d'un monstre repoussant.

Et le monstre paraît tout à coup : une araignée, mais non pas une petite araignée comme celles que je trouve parfois sous mon lit, non, une énorme bête noire, affreuse, hideuse, dont les mandibules cliquètent sans trêve et dont les huit yeux glauques brillent dans la nuit. L'araignée déplace lentement son énorme masse entre les arbres, piétinant de toutes ses grandes pattes velues et chuintant, grinçant, couinant de la façon la plus immonde qu'il soit.

Je me rends compte avec dégoût que le monstre ne fait pas que bouger : un long fil, blanchâtre et épais, se déroule peu à peu et s'entremêle dans les basses branches des arbres ou entre les troncs. Quelques autres araignées surgissent de l'ombre et se mettent également à tisser leur toile gluante, non sans cliqueter de plus belle. Déjà, je vois des petits papillons de nuit voleter sans méfiance du côté du piège, et les monstres noirs roulent leur dos velu sous la voûte des arbres.

Un geste d'Elriomir, et une volée de flèches s'abat sur les araignées. Les monstres glapissent et crient sur une note aiguë, mais s'effondrent dès la deuxième volée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rends compte que mes mains étaient crispées sur la branche d'arbre au point de la faire craquer. Un filet de sueur froide me coule dans le dos, et j'ose enfin respirer, haletant. Aucun mot dans le langage des Elfes ne saurait décrire l'immondice que représentent ces créatures. J'en ai le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mais ce n'est pas fini. Jusqu'au lever du jour, chaque membre de la patrouille est tenu d'aller récupérer les flèches sur les cadavres nauséabonds, d'examiner leur sang noir et leurs pattes velues, puis de creuser une fosse pour les y brûler. Il est hors de question de laisser pareille horreur pourrir au milieu de nos chers arbres. Les toiles d'araignée sont également toutes coupés et jetée au feu. Et quand, enfin, nous venons à bout de ce sinistre travail, le signal d'alarme retentit à nouveau.

Il s'avère finalement que Medrigor avait raison : les monstres sont bien plus nombreux que je ne me l'imaginais, et les combattre mobilisera toutes nos forces pendant bien longtemps, je le crains. Il n'y a pas que les araignées, il y a aussi des insectes aux yeux globuleux, de grosses mouches vrombissantes, des petits animaux noirs et cruels, des champignons vénéneux, des chauve-souris, des plantes pleines d'épines ... Il y en a tant !

Sans perdre espoir, nous avons tout de même passé de longs jours à traquer sans relâche tous ces monstres, enfumant les insectes, coupant les plantes et tendant des pièges aux araignées. Mais c'est à croire que ce qui les tue les rend plus fort, car ils reviennent chaque jour plus nombreux. Finalement, Elriomir décide de nous faire rentrer au palais pour y demander des renforts. Entre ces monstres et nous, la bataille pour Vertbois-le-Grand est lancée. Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la victoire.

**Je me suis encore replongée dans le **_**Hobbit**_** pour m'informer sur les araignées. Les chuintements sont de Tolkien. Je vais devenir une vraie pro de ce bouquin **


	48. 950 ans, jour 315

Partie I. 5 : 950 ans – Mirkwood

**La partie I.5 s'achève avec ce chapitre ; encore 10, et on arrivera à bout de la première grande partie. En même temps, vu que je suis dessus depuis un an, il était temps ! Bon allez, vous allez enfin tout savoir sur Sithiel, j'espère que vous êtes contents !  
**

**Un petit côté Dorian Gray, dans ce chapitre ... Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 48 : Jour 315 (10 mois)

Assis sur mon lit, le dos raide comme une planche de bois, je contemple l'obscurité. Pas le moindre filet de lumière ne filtre sous ma porte, et les ténèbres de ma chambre sont si profondes qu'elles restent même opaques à mes yeux d'Elfes. C'est une bonne chose : ça m'évite d'avoir à affronter mon reflet dans le miroir qui me fait face. La honte se lit-elle sur les traits d'un visage ? Je me posais cette question, autrefois. À présent, ce n'est plus la peine : je sais que la réponse est oui.

Et il n'y a pas que la honte. Dans mes cheveux emmêlés et non tressés, je trouve la paresse et la lâcheté. Dans la pâleur moite de ma peau, je trouve le laisser-aller. Dans mes yeux hagards, je trouve l'absurdité de mon existence, et dans le rouge de mon front, enfin, je trouve la honte, l'affreuse honte. Par ironie peut-être, mes vêtements sont de la meilleure qualité, brodés d'or et d'argent, mais mon visage est hideux.

Il fait nuit noire et je suis seul. Ou plutôt, je suis _le_ seul à être encore ici, le seul à ne rien faire. Tous les autres Elfes sont actifs et débordent d'énergie, ils exercent chacun leur talent là où l'on a besoin d'eux, avec un dévouement et une patience que rien ne peut affaiblir. Tout à l'heure, les gardes sont repartis en patrouille, beaux et fiers dans leurs armures légères et rutilantes. Leurs mères et leurs épouses ont tissé leurs vêtements et préparé leurs provisions, elles les ont accompagnés de leurs chants et de leurs prières. Même les jeunes enfants s'affairent à aider leurs parents.

Medrigor est parti avec la patrouille, mais je suis resté ici. Une fois de plus, mon ami avait raison : sans arme, j'étais plus encombrant qu'utile, et je risquais sans cesse de me faire écharper par un monstre quelconque sans même être capable de me défendre. J'ai donc fini par décider de rester au palais, mais quel n'a pas été le déchirement de mon cœur en les voyant s'en aller sans moi ! Moi et mon incapacité ridicule à faire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, moi, Legolas de Vertbois-le-Grand, petit Prince inutile et décoratif.

J'ai honte, terriblement honte, de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de mes parents et de mes amis. Tous espéraient – et moi le premier – que je ressemblerais à mon père, noble et puissant, capable de se défendre et de combattre pour ceux qu'il aime. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que de mener ma petite vie tranquille, sans rien faire, en croyant naïvement que la paix durerait toujours.

Je me lève et je pousse la porte de ma chambre, sans trop savoir pourquoi ; quitte à être inutile, je ferais mieux de ne pas me faire remarquer, mais après tout, au point où j'en suis ... Le palais est plongé dans le silence de la nuit, et le vent qui souffle à travers les portes grandes ouvertes a éteint les torches des couloirs. J'avance pourtant sans tâtonner dans ces couloirs que je connais comme ma poche depuis des siècles.

L'air frais du dehors me réveille et me tire un peu de mes idées noires. Le vent est léger, mais vivifiant, et l'air est plein des senteurs reposées du jour. Le bel Ithil, resplendissant comme un diamant d'argent parmi les étoiles, jette une douce lumière sur les arbres de la forêt. Envoûté par le charme irrésistible de cette pleine Lune, et je décide d'aller me promener jusqu'au lever du jour.

La forêt est plongée dans un clair-obscur fantastique, et je m'amuse à marcher la tête renversée en arrière pour contempler le ciel au mépris des racines et autres embûches traîtresses. Par chance, cette partie-ci des bois étant encore peuplée d'Elfes, elle est pour l'instant épargnée par les monstres, mais j'ignore combien de temps durera cette trêve. Les lumières sont éteintes dans les huttes et les cabanes, et si je tends l'oreille, j'arrive à entendre la lente respiration des Elfes endormis.

Soudain, un unique éclat de lumière attire mon attention et, intrigué, je me rapproche de sa source. Qui donc peut bien être resté éveillé cette nuit ? La journée a pourtant été longue, et je croyais que tout le monde apprécierait de se reposer, mais on dirait que j'ai trouvé des compagnons d'insomnie. La lumière est capricieuse, des ombres la traversent régulièrement, mais je ne reconnais rien avant d'arriver à proximité de la hutte.

Toute-puissante Varda, me voilà chez Sithiel ! Que peut-il bien s'y passer pour qu'une pareille agitation y règne ? Caché derrière le tronc d'un érable complaisant, je vois plusieurs silhouettes féminines s'affairer activement dans la salle principale de la hutte. Parmi elle, je distingue Hyviel, la mère de Sithiel, mais ni celle-ci, ni son père. Tout cela est étrange, et je commence à m'approcher pour en savoir plus, quand une main se pose tout à coup sur mon épaule et me fait violemment sursauter.

— Qui êtes-vous ? me demande une voix au timbre grave.

Je me retourne aussitôt, mais le visage de l'Elfe est plongé dans l'ombre.

— Serait-ce vous, Altesse ?

— Sithron ? dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

— C'est bien moi, répond le père de Sithiel. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

— Je ... j'ai ...

Mon cœur bat encore la chamade après la peur qu'il m'a faite.

— Je vous demande pardon, Sithron, dis-je enfin. Je ne faisais que me promener, puis j'ai aperçu la lumière de votre demeure et je me suis approché pour voir ...

— Cela vous arrive souvent ? fait Sithron d'un ton surpris.

— Quoi donc ?

— De vous promener à une heure pareille ? Sauf votre respect, Altesse, ce n'est pas très prudent par les temps qui courent.

— Non, je ... Je dors mal.

— Vraiment ? Cela m'étonne. Vous êtes encore si jeune, si insouciant ... Enfin, je ne peux que vous plaindre. Moi-même, j'aurais grande envie de retourner me coucher, mais pour tout vous dire, ces dames m'ont poliment prié de disparaître de la maison jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

— Fini ? Pardon, je ne comprends pas.

À travers l'obscurité, je crois distinguer un sourire sur les lèvres de Sithron.

— Vous ne savez pas, Altesse ? Vous devez bien être le seul de la région. N'aviez-vous donc pas remarqué que ma fille attendait un enfant ?

— Un ... un enfant ? dis-je, abasourdi.

Par Melkor ! Un enfant ! L'enfant de Sithiel ! Quel idiot je fais, de ne même pas avoir pensé qu'il finirait bien par naître un jour ! Je rougis tellement que j'ai l'impression que Sithron arrive à le voir. D'ailleurs, il part d'un éclat de rire joyeux.

— Eh bien oui, Altesse, un enfant ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Allons, remettez-vous mon Prince, vous tremblez tellement qu'on dirait que vous allez vous trouver mal.

Tiens, c'est vrai, je tremble. Mais quelle idée aussi de m'annoncer une nouvelle pareille !

— Je ... excusez-moi, je ne pensais pas ... C'est une surprise.

— Oui, et une belle surprise, dit Sithron d'un ton fier. Les mauvaises langues peuvent bien jaser, un enfant représente toujours une bénédiction.

Je souris d'admiration pour lui. Je le savais bien, moi, que tous ceux qui colportaient de noirs ragots sur le compte de Sithiel se trompaient : ses parents l'aiment toujours autant, ils aiment son enfant, et elle-même n'a rien à se reprocher.

— Voilà mon épouse qui me fait signe, dit finalement Sithron, je crois que ça y est, je vais pouvoir rentrer. Voulez-vous venir avec moi, Altesse ?

— Moi ? Je ... Oui, volontiers, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans un moment pareil.

— Ce serait un honneur pour notre famille, Altesse.

J'emboîte donc le pas à Sithron, non sans sentir mon cœur s'accélérer à chaque pas qui me rapproche de la hutte, de Sithiel, et de son enfant nouveau-né. Que suis-je en train de faire ? Une folie, certainement ! Sithiel va sûrement me jeter dehors, elle en voudra à son père de m'avoir amené, et ce beau jour de naissance sera gâché par ma faute. Je voudrais m'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais déjà Sithron pose sa main sur mon épaule et me fait entrer chez lui en annonçant ma venue d'une voix forte.

Je reste pétrifié à l'entrée de la hutte, incapable de faire un pas dans la pièce. Sithiel est allongée dans un grand lit où ses cheveux noirs épars et trempés de sueur tranchent sur la blancheur des draps. L'une des Elfes qui l'ont assistée lui tend en souriant un petit couffin d'où émerge une minuscule et adorable petite tête rose.

— Comment vas-tu appeler ton fils ? demande Hyviel au chevet de sa fille.

— Lómalrion, répond Sithiel d'une voix enrouée.

— C'est un joli nom, approuve Sithron.

Sithiel lève alors les yeux vers son père, puis vers moi. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, je sens mes jambes se remettre à trembler, et je n'arrive plus qu'à ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans émettre un son. Pendant ce temps, Sithron est allé féliciter sa fille avec enthousiasme et embrasser son nouveau petit-fils ; Sithiel ne me quitte pas des yeux. Quand je songe à toute l'infamie qui se lit sur mon visage, je sens la peur me tordre l'estomac, mais Sithiel n'a pas l'air dégouttée, ni furieuse. Lentement, elle redresse la tête, et me sourit. C'est un sourire si lumineux que j'ai l'impression que le jour se lève.

Sithron et son épouse, après avoir échangé un regard, font savoir à Sithiel qu'ils vont s'occuper du bébé dans la pièce adjacente, puis s'éclipsent à la suite des autres Elfes. Je me retrouve seul avec Sithiel, les mains tremblantes, et tiraillé entre l'envie de m'enfuir et celle de me jeter à ses pieds. Sithiel me sourit toujours, à tel point que je me demande si elle ne me prend pas pour un autre. À la voir ainsi, faible et épuisée mais rayonnante de bonheur, je sens mes esprits s'embrouiller et, sans réfléchir, je vais m'agenouiller à son chevet.

— Sithiel, ô Sithiel, pourras-tu jamais me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

Voilà, enfin, c'est fait. Je l'ai dit. Je lève les yeux vers Sithiel, mais l'expression de son visage est impénétrable. Son sourire demeure, peut-être un peu affaibli.

— Je t'attendais depuis des mois, Legolas. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ?

— Je ... J'avais peur, je craignais que tu refuses de m'écouter. Et puis ... j'avais trop honte. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ce que tu avais dû subir à cause de ...

— Subir ? Je n'ai pas subi ce qui m'est arrivé, Legolas. J'avais choisi de partir, et je n'ai pas regretté ce choix. Le mal qui m'est arrivé depuis, ce n'est pas toi qui me l'a causé.

— Sithiel, je voulais savoir ... Puis-je te poser une question ?

— Fais-le, mais fais vite. Je suis épuisée, Legolas, et mes parents vont bientôt revenir.

— Qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps ? J'étais terriblement inquiet, et puis j'ai entendu tellement de choses ...

— Il ne faut pas écouter ce que l'on dit. Seuls mes parents savent ce qu'a été ma vie, je n'ai voulu en parler à personne d'autre.

— Oh, d'accord. Je comprends. Il est peut-être temps que je te laisse, alors ...

Un peu vexé, je commence à me relever, mais Sithiel m'arrête d'un signe de la main. Elle se mordille la lèvre en un geste que je connaissais bien, voilà des années.

— Tu t'es vraiment inquiété ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Eh bien, oui, évidemment. Je m'en voulais tellement que ...

— Je suis partie vers Imladris, dit tout à coup Sithiel. Je pensais demander de l'aide à ma famille là-bas, mais juste avant d'arriver à la Vallée, j'ai renoncé à y aller. Je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre là où nous nous étions rencontrés, le souvenir de cette époque m'aurait hantée. Alors je suis partie vers le Nord, et j'ai fini par rencontrer une tribu d'Elfes libres. C'est ainsi qu'ils se nommaient entre eux : ils étaient plus ou moins parias dans les royaumes où ils avaient vécu autrefois, et s'étaient regroupés au hasard. Ils m'ont acceptée, et j'ai longtemps vécu parmi eux.

Sithiel fait une pause, comme si elle hésitait à me dévoiler la suite de son récit. Je me garde bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

— L'un de ces Elfes libres, Lómaldor, m'a aimée. Je ne ressentais pas pour lui l'amour que j'avais pour toi, mais il était bon, et il me protégeait. J'ai fini par accepter de l'épouser, et je pense que nous aurions été heureux ainsi. Mais nous n'en avons pas eu le temps. Il y a moins d'un an, notre campement a été attaqué par des créatures maléfiques, semblables à celle qui nous envahissent ici à présent. Les Elfes ... Ils ont tous péri. Lómaldor m'a protégée jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et je suis la seule à en avoir réchappé. J'ai fui le campement, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller, et je devais mettre mon enfant à l'abri. Alors je suis revenue ici. Les monstres avaient dû retrouver ma trace, et ils m'ont attaquée peu avant que j'arrive au palais, mais ... Tu connais la suite.

Je n'ose briser le silence qui s'installe quand Sithiel achève de parler. À bout de forces, elle laisse aller sa tête sur ses oreillers et ferme les yeux. La porte de l'autre pièce s'ouvre, et Hyviel entre en portant le bébé dans ses bras. Lómalrion, fils de Lómaldor.

**« Trop tard pour les excuses, je vous ai déjà pardonné. »**

**Si vous saviez comme j'avais envie d'écrire ça ! Vive Robin Hobb.**

**Encore merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers : continuez ! ;-) **


	49. 1000 ans, jour 1

Partie I. 6 : 1000 ans – Guerrier

**C'est agaçant, le titre de la partie est un peu trop révélateur à mon goût ... Mais bon, peu importe. Et voilà, on commence la I.6 ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**On commence tranquillement ...**

Chapitre 49 : Jour 1 

Toc, toc, toc.

Hein ? Pardon ?

Réveillé d'un coup, je me redresse dans mon lit en sursautant. Qu'y a-t-il ? J'y suis : on a frappé à ma porte. Mais qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi si tôt le matin ?

Toc, toc, toc.

On frappe encore. C'est étrange, je n'entends rien d'autre ; d'habitude, ceux qui viennent me voir dans ma chambre m'appellent pour me faire venir. Ça me paraît louche. Mais peut-être que j'exagère un peu. Il ne fallait pas me réveiller si brusquement, aussi !

Toc, toc, toc.

Oui, j'arrive ! Je me lève et m'habille en hâte, sans trop faire attention à ce que je mets. Tant pis, je me changerai plus tard. Et puis il faudra que je me coiffe, aussi. Maladroitement, j'enfile mes bottes et je traverse enfin ma chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte.

— Bonjour mon Legolas !

— Maman ?

Surpris, je me retiens de lui demander ce qu'elle fait là, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Mes derniers souvenirs de l'époque où Maman venait me réveiller le matin remontent tellement loin que je ne sais plus vraiment si je les ai vécus ou imaginés. Et depuis quelques siècles, je n'ai plus d'occasions de passer du temps à bavarder avec Maman. Mais c'est une heureuse surprise de la voir devant ma porte !

— J'ai une surprise pour toi, m'annonce-t-elle les yeux brillants.

— Vraiment ? dis-je, étonné, car ses mains ne portent aucun présent potentiel.

— Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

— Eh bien ... quelque part au début de l'automne, je crois. Je vous demande pardon de n'être pas plus précis.

— Ne t'en fais pas : je sais parfaitement qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où je peux te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !

— Mon ... C'est mon anniversaire ? Vous êtes sûre ?

— Crois-tu qu'une mère pourrait ignorer l'âge de ses propres enfants ?

— Quand les enfants en question l'ont eux-mêmes oublié, oui, dis-je avec un sourire amusé, ça me paraît pardonnable.

— Peut-être, mais ça ne serait pas digne.

— Mais dites-moi, Mère, de quel anniversaire s'agit-il ? J'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu le compte depuis mes cinquante ans ... Quel âge puis-je avoir ?

— Tu fêtes ton premier millénaire, répond Maman avec fierté.

— Comment ? Mille ans, déjà ?

Quel choc, je ne me savais pas si avancé en âge ! Bien sûr, la notion de vieillesse ne signifie rien pour les Elfes, du moins pas au sens où les Hommes l'entendent, mais tout de même ...

— Eh bien oui, mille ans. Et je trouve que c'est l'occasion idéale pour que mon petit Prince passe une journée avec sa chère Maman.

— Oh oui, Mère, quelle bonne idée ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Si je ne vous voyais pas tous les jours, je pourrais presque dire que vous me manquez.

— Te souviens-tu des jours de ton enfance, quand ton Père combattait encore ?

— Nous menions une belle vie, dans notre campement.

— Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Et je t'avais tout à moi, mon petit Elfe. Dire que tu es plus âgé aujourd'hui que je ne l'étais alors !

— Comme le temps passe ...

Maman et moi échangeons un sourire complice au souvenir de cette époque. Alors que les premières années que j'ai passées dans ces cavernes restent floues dans ma mémoire, je n'oublierai jamais ma petite enfance. La grande tente où nous vivions, Maman et moi, Fidya qui s'occupait de moi comme de son propre fils, Medrigor qui m'enseignait les rudiments du savoir ... Et le jour où Papa est revenu.

J'ai l'impression que la vie avait plus de saveur, alors. J'étais assez jeune pour sentir le temps passer et pour avoir envie de profiter de chaque minute. Qu'a été ma vie après cela ? Il y a eu le merveilleux séjour que nous avons effectué à Imladris, et puis la naissance de Naëlissa. Tous les charmants moments que j'ai passés avec Medrigor et Sithiel, quand tout allait bien entre nous.

Déjà en ce temps-là, l'existence restait douce et paisible, mais moins riche qu'auparavant. Quant aux longues années qui ont suivi le départ de Sithiel, elles devenaient chaque jour plus vides, manquant de charme, et même sombres depuis quelques temps. Ce qui était le luxuriant Vertbois-le-Grand, notre magnifique royaume, est devenu Mirkwood, la triste et effrayante Forêt Noire.

Je laisse Maman patienter un instant devant ma porte, le temps que j'enfile une tenue plus présentable pour passer la journée en sa compagnie, puis je la rejoins et nous partons ensembles. C'est drôle, le temps a eu beau passer, il n'a laissé aucune marque sur Maman. Elle est toujours pareille à elle-même : grande et belle, noble, élégante, incomparable. Il suffit de voir le respect dont sont empreints les saluts des Elfes que nous croisons pour mesurer à quel point tout le peuple de Mirkwood admire sa Reine.

Il ne lui manque qu'une chose, c'est la merveilleuse robe rouge de danseuse que je l'ai vue porter dans les grandes occasions de notre existence. Celle qu'elle porte aujourd'hui est splendide, un vrai chef d'œuvre de velours bleu nuit et de broderies légères, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Quand j'étais très jeune, je crois que je m'imaginais que cette robe rouge renfermait l'âme de Naëliriel, la plus belle Elfe du royaume. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir eu tort.

Nous nous arrêtons après avoir passé les portes du palais. Il est encore très tôt, c'est l'heure où la Soleil parvient en se levant à transpercer les sombres nuages qui couvrent le ciel et à répandre sur la forêt une fantastique lumière d'or rouge, si vive que les arbres illuminés semblent s'éveiller à la vie. Ce spectacle est d'autant plus précieux qu'il est éphémère, car les nuages maléfiques finissent toujours par reprendre le dessus. Parfois, ils se font moins denses et laissent deviner de larges pans de ciel bleu, mais je crois bien que nous n'avons plus vu de ciel totalement pur depuis cinquante ans.

— Quelle pitié que la beauté de ce royaume soit profanée par les ténèbres ! soupire Maman.

Tous les Elfes de Mirkwood poussent quotidiennement la même lamentation ; nul ne peut se résigner au ternissement de notre chère forêt. Ceux de Valinor ont dû ressentir le même sentiment après la disparition des deux Arbres.

— Hélas, Mère, qu'y pouvons-nous ? Nous luttons de notre mieux contre le mal qui nous a envahi.

— Si seulement nous pouvions connaître son origine, ce combat serait efficace. Je serais terriblement peinée si, le jour où tu deviendras Roi, nous ne te laissions pas un aussi beau royaume que ce que tu mérites.

— Ce n'est pas ce qui me chagrine. Je doute de mériter quoi que ce soit.

— Comment ? Que veux-tu dire ?

— Quand je regarde tout ce que j'ai vécu, je ne sais pas quoi penser de moi. Après tout, je n'ai pour ainsi dire rien fait de ma vie. J'ai parfois l'impression de n'être bon à rien, tout juste capable de détruire ce que j'aime. Il suffit de regarder Sithiel pour le voir.

Sithiel. L'époque où nos relations étaient simples et heureuses appartient définitivement au passé. Je m'estime déjà très satisfait de ne plus vouloir rentrer sous terre quand je croise son regard, ou de pouvoir échanger quelques phrases avec elles certains jours. Depuis la naissance de son fils, Lómalrion, elle se montre à la fois aimable et distante avec moi. Il est évident que quelque chose entre nous s'est brisé, même si nous faisons semblant de ne pas nous en rendre compte.

— Eh bien je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, répond Maman d'un ton posé mais déterminé.

— Pourtant ...

— N'oublie pas que je suis ta mère, Legolas, et que je te connais depuis toujours. Même Medrigor ne peut pas prétendre à cela. Je sais que ton cœur est noble et plein de merveilles, je le sais. Tu ne te rends pas compte de toutes tes qualités parce que tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de les révéler. Que tu aies vingt, mille ou cent mille ans n'y change rien. Tu verras, je suis sûre que tu apprendras à développer tes talents, et qu'un jour viendra bientôt où toute la Terre du Milieu saura quel Elfe extraordinaire tu es.

J'espère que je conserverai toute ma vie le souvenir de la chaleur du sourire de Maman comme un talisman contre les misères du monde. Dans ses yeux, je n'apparais plus comme l'Elfe gauche et stupide que je pense être, ni même comme un Elfe normal ; je deviens un vrai Prince, un Prince capable de hauts faits et digne d'estime comme d'admiration. Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait regardé comme ça.

— Je ferai de mon mieux pour me rendre digne de votre confiance, Mère, dis-je avec ferveur. Je vous promets de m'améliorer et de me rendre utile.

Maman tend la main vers moi et me caresse la joue avec tendresse.

— Mon beau Legolas, tout ce que je désire c'est que tu apprennes à être fier de toi.

**C'est gentil les Mamans :) J'espère que vous serez gentils aussi ... **

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004 **


	50. 1000 ans, jour 2

Partie I. 6 : 1000 ans – Guerrier

**Yeah, chapitre 50 ! Ça c'est un sacré pas dans l'histoire de cette fic, dites. On arrive presque à son tiers. En attendant d'y être, j'espère continuer à vous divertir avec ce chapitre. C'est fou ce que Legolas aime se balader le matin et parler chiffons, décidément.**

Chapitre 50 : Jour 2

Je me lève avec détermination, ce matin. Il ne faut pas que je traîne : j'ai promis à ma petite sœur Naëlissa de la retrouver dès le lever de la Soleil pour profiter ensemble de la douceur de l'air, qui n'est pas aussi pollué à l'aube qu'au milieu de la journée. Maintenant que le désagrément se joint parfois au risque dans nos promenades en forêt, il a fallu que nous apprenions à nous organiser pour ne pas trop en souffrir.

Je m'élance donc hors de ma chambre pour ne pas faire attendre Naëlissa, qui a un sens de la ponctualité particulièrement développé pour une Elfe. Elle me répète régulièrement que ce n'est pas parce que l'on est immortel que l'on peut se permettre de perdre son temps. Généralement, je m'efforce de réprimer le sourire qui me vient en l'écoutant, et je l'assure que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Mais je suis bien obligé de le prouver et de ne pas arriver trop tard si je ne veux pas subir les foudres de son mécontentement.

Par chance, j'arrive à peine un instant après elle devant les portes du palais, et elle m'accueille avec un sourire ravi.

— Regarde Legolas, la chance que nous avons : le ciel est presque clair, aujourd'hui !

— Tiens, c'est vrai, dis-je en jetant un œil à l'extérieur, où la Soleil fourbit ses armes d'or contre la noirceur des nuages. Il va falloir en profiter.

— Allons, ne perdons pas de temps, conclut Naëlissa d'un ton décidé.

Radieuse, elle prend le bras que je lui tends et nous quittons le palais. Un petit vent glacé tente sournoisement de gâcher le plaisir que nous prenons à marcher dans la lumière du soleil levant, mais nous lui résistons avec tout l'enthousiasme dont nous sommes capables. Je remarque même que Naëlissa étrenne une nouvelle robe, d'un vert tendre et soyeux qui m'évoque les belles couleurs qu'avait notre forêt avant que l'Ombre ne la ternisse.

— Qu'est-ce que cela fait, d'avoir atteint son premier millénaire ? me demande-t-elle.

— Ne m'as-tu pas déjà posé cette question hier ?

— Si, mais tu étais trop occupé à bavarder avec notre Mère pour me répondre. Et comme je n'ai pas moi-même eu 1000 ans entre temps, j'ignore toujours l'effet que ça fait.

— D'accord, d'accord ! dis-je en riant de l'impertinence qu'elle se permet à mon égard. Eh bien pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre. Je suppose que chaque Elfe le ressent différemment, de toute façon.

— Ça ne m'éclaire pas beaucoup ... insiste Naëlissa.

— Pour ma part, j'étais assez impressionné, en tout cas. J'ai l'impression que ces années ont passé très vite, bien qu'elles n'aient pas toujours été très remplies. Il me semble surtout que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'accomplir grand-chose ; je suppose qu'il serait plus légitime d'invoquer le manque de volonté que le manque de temps. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! m'exclamé-je avec entrain.

— Ah ?

— Non, parce que vois-tu, après en avoir discuté hier avec Mère, je suis décidé à m'améliorer.

— En quel sens ?

— Je ne sais pas encore très précisément, mais tu peux être sûre que d'ici peu, plus aucun Elfe de ce royaume n'aura la moindre raison de traiter ton frère de paresseux ou de bon à rien.

— Comment, certains osaient le faire jusqu'à présent ? Mais c'est absurde ! Tu es tout sauf ça !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant l'indulgente opinion que ma sœur a de moi, d'autant plus que je la crois sincère. Tout comme Maman, et un peu aussi comme Medrigor quand je ne l'agace pas trop. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir leur soutien.

— Assez parlé de moi, finis-je par dire. Comment vas-tu, toi ? Ta nouvelle robe est très élégante.

— Tu l'as remarquée ? Quel excellent frère tu fais, Legolas ! D'après mon amie, Gebrilia, son cousin Tilith ne fait jamais attention à ce genre de choses, pourtant ils se connaissent comme nous depuis l'enfance et sont comme frères et sœurs.

— C'est sans doute que Tilith n'a pas passé son enfance à admirer sa mère et les tenues qu'elle portait. Et puis Gebrilia ne porte pas de toilettes aussi admirables que les tiennes. Tout le monde ne peut pas être fille de Roi.

— Gebrilia n'a pas du tout à avoir honte de son père, rétorque Naëlissa en rougissant.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais tu as quelque chose de plus, ma jolie petite sœur. Laisse-moi donc être fier de toi à ma guise.

Alors que nous poursuivons notre promenade, nous croisons à cet instant la patrouille des gardes royaux qui revient vraisemblablement d'une expédition nocturne. Elriomir à leur tête, les soldats nous adressent leurs salutations en passant près de nous.

— Tiens, quand on parle du loup ... me glisse Naëlissa.

Voici effectivement Taralith, le père de Gebrilia, qui fait partie de la patrouille. C'est vrai que sa fille a raison d'être fière de lui, car cette activité en est une que je juge particulièrement exemplaire et méritoire. Les Elfes de la garde sont courageux, dévoués à la cause de leur royaume, et dignes de louanges. Ce doit être une grande satisfaction de savoir que l'on se bat pour protéger ce et ceux qu'on aime. Par les temps qui courent, les gardes sont plus estimés que jamais par notre peuple ...

La patrouille finit par nous dépasser et s'éloigne d'un pas cadencé. Je me prends à rêver en les suivant des yeux. Naëlissa s'en aperçoit peut-être, car elle se retient respectueusement de troubler mes pensées. Au bout de quelques instants, les yeux toujours perdus dans la direction qu'a suivie la patrouille, je finis par lui demander d'une voix hésitante.

— Dis-moi, Naëlissa ... Dis-moi sincèrement, avant que je ne rêve trop ... Je ... Que penserais-tu si ... Enfin, crois-tu que je pourrais devenir soldat ?

J'attends sa réponse en tremblant à l'idée qu'elle ne me rie au nez. Mais j'ai tort de ne pas faire confiance au jugement de ma sœur.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela ?

— Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, je voudrais faire quelque chose de ma vie. Me rendre utile. Je pense que ce serait une voie digne d'admiration, si je me révélais à la hauteur de la tâche.

— Pour cela, je n'ai aucun doute, assure Naëlissa.

— Tu le devrais, pourtant. Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas du tout familier du maniement des armes ? Ça me semble tout de même être un handicap notable pour quelqu'un qui prétend devenir soldat.

Naëlissa n'en a pas l'air aussi convaincue que moi, et hausse les épaules sans se troubler.

— Tu apprendras, voilà tout. Mais ce n'est ni ton courage, ni tes talents qui me préoccupent à propos de ton souhait. Ne serait-ce pas imprudent de risquer ainsi ta vie ?

— Les autres gardes le font bien, pourquoi pas moi ?

— Tout le monde ne peut pas être fils de Roi, me répond Naëlissa avec un sourire.

— Peut-être, mais je refuse de rester un petit Prince uniquement bon à traîner dans les couloirs de son palais pour préserver sa précieuse et vaine existence. Notre Père n'a-t-il pas combattu des années durant, lors de la guerre de l'Ultime Alliance ?

— Il n'est parti qu'une fois certain qu'un fils pourrait lui succéder.

— Je ne suis pas le seul héritier de notre famille.

— Très bien, tranche Naëlissa d'une voix troublée, je m'avoue vaincue, mais je t'en prie, ne parlons plus de tels sujets.

— Alors, tu ne vois pas d'autre objection à l'idée de me voir devenir soldat que celle de vouloir préserver ma santé ?

— À mes yeux, c'est une objection bien suffisante ... Mais non, en dehors de cela, je suis certaine que tu ferais un magnifique guerrier, achève-t-elle d'un ton fier.

Nous échangeons un sourire, même si je la devine pleine d'appréhension devant mon projet soudain. C'est vrai que ma décision peut sembler irréfléchie, mais je crois qu'au fond de moi je la mûrissais depuis un certain temps déjà. J'ai été si longtemps admiratif, et même jaloux, des Elfes de la garde, de leur prestance et de leur bravoure ! Ma première impression n'avait pourtant pas été très convaincante lorsque Medrigor et moi les avions suivis en patrouille. La vie de soldat me semblait assez monotone et inutile, à vrai dire.

Mais les choses ont hélas changé, depuis. Le mépris que j'avais autrefois pour les armes apparaît maintenant réellement ridicule, et j'avoue que lorsque je me promène ainsi en forêt, seul avec Naëlissa, je serais plus rassuré si j'étais certain d'avoir un moyen de nous défendre en cas d'attaque. Bien sûr, nous ne nous aventurons jamais loin du palais, où les gardes stationnent toujours en groupes nombreux, mais tout de même.

Et puis, je cesserai enfin de me sentir inutile et encombrant ! Enfin, je pourrai me convaincre que je mérite vraiment mon titre de Prince, que je n'ai pas droit à cet honneur uniquement grâce à un heureux hasard. Je pourrai laisser derrière moi mon angoisse, mon éternelle honte. Et Maman comme Naëlissa auront raison d'être fières de moi.

Allons, c'est décidé : je serai soldat ! Et pour ne pas me laisser le temps de revenir sur mon choix, je prends Naëlissa par la main, et je pars trouver Medrigor pour l'informer de ma décision et lui demander de m'apprendre à me battre.

**Le mot de la fin :**

**Beaumarchais, **_**Le Mariage de Figaro**_

**« Vous vous êtes donné la peine de naître, et rien de plus... »**

**Voilà précisément ce que Legolas ne supporte pas qu'on dise de lui. **


	51. 1000 ans, jour 3

Partie I. 6 : 1000 ans – Guerrier

**Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est comme toujours un plaisir de vous retrouver, amis lecteurs. Je suis affreusement désolée d'avoir pris du retard pendant ces vacances ; j'étais un petit peu désorganisée. Et puis il faut que je vous dise, j'entre dans une période de révisions intensives pour préparer des concours, et le rythme de publication va probablement ralentir. Là encore, je vous en demande pardon ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop et que vous resterez fidèles Alors n'attendons pas plus pour commencer ce chapitre. Un grand moment aujourd'hui : Legolas rencontre un nouvel ami **

Chapitre 51 : Jour 3

Seul dans la forêt au petit jour, j'attends Medrigor en trépignant presque d'impatience. Ça y est ! J'ai enfin pris ma décision, je vais la mettre en pratique : je vais devenir soldat. Et pour commencer, je vais apprendre à me battre. Pas de lutte grossière ni de vulgaire pugilat, non, mais l'arme la plus gracieuse et la plus digne que les Elfes aient jamais conçue : l'arc. Je ne sais pas encore tirer à l'arc, mais Medrigor va m'apprendre. Et je l'attends.

Je n'ai pas à m'impatienter longtemps, car j'entends bientôt la terre recouverte de feuilles sèches crisser légèrement au pas de Medrigor. Le son m'indique qu'il est lourdement chargé, et de fait, quand il apparaît au détour d'un vieux chêne, je m'aperçois qu'outre un grand arc de bois assorti d'un carquois, il porte sur son dos ce qui ressemble à un mannequin de paille.

— J'arrive ! clame-t-il à mon adresse.

— Veux-tu que je vienne t'aider ?

— Non merci, ça ira.

En effet, Medrigor a plutôt l'air encombré qu'écrasé par le poids de tout ce qu'il porte. Il franchit en quelques pas la distance qui nous sépare, laisse tomber le mannequin, puis dépose le carquois au sol avec plus de précautions. Il se redresse enfin et me sourit d'un air satisfait. Je crois qu'il a été heureusement surpris hier quand je suis venu lui dire que j'avais décidé de faire quelque chose de ma vie, et il a l'air d'avoir aussi hâte que moi de me voir devenir un guerrier émérite.

— Comment vas-tu, ce matin ? J'espère que tu es en forme !

— Tout à fait.

— Alors c'est parfait ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à commencer. Je t'ai trouvé un arc d'entraînement, m'explique Medrigor, il est un peu rudimentaire, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Je dois avouer que l'arc n'a rien de très brillant ; on dirait plutôt une branche d'arbre un peu tordue qui a reçu quelques coups de couteaux expéditifs pour prendre la bonne forme. La corde n'est qu'à moitié fixée et pend assez lamentablement. Mais c'est mon arc !

— Qu'est-ce que je dois viser ? demandé-je avec exaltation.

— Du calme, du calme, m'arrête Medrigor en souriant. On va y aller tranquillement, d'accord ? Mine de rien, le tir à l'arc ne s'apprend pas en un jour. Pour le début, on ne prendra pas de flèches : allez, prends cet arc et bande-le.

— Pardon ?

— Ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu fixes la corde aux extrémités.

— Oh ... D'accord.

Ce début n'est pas très glorieux, mais tant pis. Dans mes mains, l'arc est étrangement lourd et encombrant, la corde ne cesse de m'échapper des doigts. Voyons, comment la fixer ? L'air un peu penaud, je commence par l'enrouler tout simplement autour d'une des extrémités, mais Medrigor m'arrête.

— Non, pas comme ça : regarde, il faut que tu la mettes dans les encoches qui sont là, tu vois ?

Ah oui, je les vois. Je défais donc la corde, puis je l'installe dans les encoches ; je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois pour que Medrigor estime que je l'ai suffisamment serrée. Il me montre ensuite comment faire un nœud adéquat ; j'essaie de le reproduire, mais mes doigts manquent d'habileté. Quand enfin je parviens à faire un nœud maladroit, Medrigor secoue la tête et m'ordonne de tout refaire, sous prétexte que la corde n'est pas assez tendue. Je m'exécute en soupirant.

Au final, il me faut un bon moment pour bander mon arc, et je sens que je suis bien parti pour finir la journée avec les mains couvertes d'ampoules. Apprendre à me battre semble plus fastidieux que ce que je pensais, mais je ne me décourage pas pour autant. Medrigor, que je commençais justement à trouver un peu trop exigeant à mon goût, me sourit pour me motiver.

— Allez, c'est bien comme ça. Ça va toujours ?

— Ce n'est pas évident, mais bon.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal, c'est le début. On est tous passés par là.

— Je vais pouvoir tirer, maintenant ?

— Tout à l'heure ; il faut que tu fasses quelques échauffements avant.

Je me retiens de grincer des dents. Des échauffements ! Ça promet de n'être que ennuyeux et fatiguant.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

— Commence par faire de grands cercles avec tes bras, et puis diminue leur taille. Sans ça, tu finirais très tôt par avoir mal aux épaules et aux bras.

Il ne manquait plus que le ridicule ... De quoi ai-je l'air, maintenant, à faire ces stupides moulinets dans le vide ? On ne me parlait pas de ça quand je voyais passer des archers. J'espère que tout ça en vaut la peine, au moins. En attendant, je ne peux que suivre docilement les injonctions de Medrigor et continuer à faire mes cercles pendant qu'il teste la souplesse de l'arc. La Soleil monte peu à peu dans le ciel, mais bientôt les nuages viennent la dissimuler à mes yeux.

Je commence – détestable sensation – à transpirer, quand Medrigor consent enfin à mettre fin à mon échauffement. Je laisse retomber les bras, et l'afflux du sang me fait sentir un long bourdonnement désagréable. Lentement, je reprends mon souffle et j'accepte avec joie la gourde d'eau fraîche que Medrigor me tend. Ça donne soif, de ne pas tirer à l'arc !

— C'est très bien. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre l'arc, maintenant.

— Vraiment ? Je n'osais plus l'espérer, dis-je d'un ton un peu ironique.

— Tu verras que tout ce que je t'ai fait faire était nécessaire.

— Je vais installer le mannequin ?

— Rien ne presse : il faut encore qu'on travaille ta position.

Pendant un moment, je crois que Medrigor se moque de moi, mais non ! C'est avec le plus grand naturel qu'il me met l'arc dans les bras et m'indique comment positionner mes pieds, mes bras, mes mains, et ma tête. J'ai du mal à me concentrer pour l'écouter. Quel ennui, tout cela ! Mes muscles maintenant échauffés lancent des fourmillements dans tout mon corps, et la corde de l'arc n'attend que d'être tendue.

Quand enfin Medrigor s'éloigne avec le mannequin pour aller l'installer à quelques pieds de moi, j'ai tant attendu que ça ne m'intéresse plus. Il doit sentir ma lassitude, car le sourire que je vois sur ses lèvres est trop petit et trop crispé pour ne pas être forcé. Il tente encore de m'encourager, mais je le crois au fond aussi dubitatif que moi. Finalement, c'est essentiellement pour en finir plus vite que je prends une flèche dans le carquois, que je soulève l'arc et que je me mets en position de tir.

La flèche me tombe des mains. Je me baisse en grommelant pour la ramasser, je me remets en position, mais elle m'échappe encore. Si elle aussi commence à faire des siennes ..! J'arrive finalement à la prendre en main, et je m'efforce alors de tendre la corde de l'arc, mais la difficulté de l'exercice me prend de court et, quand je lâche la flèche, elle retombe à deux pouces de mes pieds.

— C'est normal, c'est normal, me répète Medrigor. Respire calmement, reprends la flèche et réessaie.

Je voudrais l'y voir ! J'ai bien envie de l'assommer avec ses conseils, mais je me contente de lui répondre par un silence lourd de sous-entendus. Si j'avais su ... Je récupère la flèche, redresse l'arc, tends la corde, et tire à nouveau. Même résultat.

— Maintiens la tension sur ton bras d'arc.

— Mon quoi ?

— Ton bras d'arc, c'est-à-dire celui qui tient l'arc. Ne te recroqueville pas comme ça sur toi-même, prends plus d'espace ... Non, pas comme ça, ton bras dévie trop vers l'extérieur. Allez, courage, tu peux y arriver.

L'arc se fait lourd à mon bras, et mes mains sont de plus en plus douloureuses. J'ai beau m'échiner à suivre les conseils de Medrigor du mieux que je peux, c'est peine perdue, je n'y arrive pas. Ma flèche, que je dois à chaque coup me retenir de briser, retombe invariablement à moins d'un pas de moi, quand elle ne part pas en arrière. Le mannequin me semble une cible aussi lointaine que la Soleil, laquelle sera bientôt sur le point d'achever sa course.

Pour mieux me montrer la manœuvre, Medrigor vient se placer juste derrière moi et corrige directement la position de mes bras. Enfin, j'arrive alors à envoyer la flèche se planter la tête la première un peu plus loin dans le sol que d'habitude. Mais ce n'est pas non plus très encourageant.

— Eh bien tu vois, c'est un début.

— Un début bien piètre, oui. Je n'y arriverai jamais, Medrigor, c'est évident !

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, tout le monde met du temps avant de réussir à tirer convenablement. Croyais-tu vraiment toucher le cœur de la cible dès aujourd'hui ?

Je n'ose lui avouer ma naïveté, et je pars reprendre la flèche sans mot dire.

— La seule différence entre toi et les autres archers, c'est que tu es plus âgé. La plupart des Elfes commencent à apprendre le tir à l'arc dans leur premier ou leur deuxième siècle. Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est presque impensable que tu aies mis tant de temps à t'y mettre.

— Oui, eh bien, personne ne supposait que combattre redeviendrait nécessaire quand j'avais cent ans, si ? dis-je d'un ton énervé.

— Ne t'emporte pas, Legolas, je ne disais pas ça pour te critiquer. C'est juste un fait, voilà tout, tu peux reconnaître que tu commences plus tard que les autres.

— Puisque tu le dis.

— Allez, ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Tu es prêt à retenter le coup ?

Je hausse les épaules et, après être allé boire une grande rasade d'eau qui n'est plus très fraîche, je reprends mon arc. Comme il est lourd ! Tous les muscles de mes épaules crient au supplice malgré mes échauffements, et je ne peux retenir une grimace. Mais il ne faut pas que j'y attache trop d'importance. J'essaie de me placer comme Medrigor me l'a montré tout à l'heure, je prends une grande respiration pour mieux me concentrer. La flèche part ... et retombe. Plus loin de moi que d'habitude, mais plus près que lorsque Medrigor m'aidait. Je suppose que je devrais y voir un progrès, mais à mes yeux ce n'est qu'un échec de plus. Et je soupire.

— Bon, il commence à faire sombre, finit par déclarer Medrigor. Tu peux reposer ton arc. Range les flèches, s'il te plaît, et va chercher le mannequin pendant que je défais la corde.

Est-ce de paille ou de pierre que cette cible est faite ? Mes bras sont si douloureux que j'ai peine à la soulever, mais ma fierté me défend d'appeler Medrigor. Je rapporte donc le mannequin, puis je regarde l'état de mes mains. Elles sont écarlates, boursouflées de cloques, affreuses. Mes pauvres mains ! Je croise les bras pour ne plus les voir.

— Tu veux bien m'aider à rapporter tout ça ? demande Medrigor en se chargeant du mannequin. Allez, courage mon ami. Tu vas te reposer cette nuit, et ça ira mieux demain.

Demain ? Ne me dites pas qu'on va recommencer !?

**En souvenir de toutes les fois où des gens ont tenté de me faire accomplir des performances honnêtes en tennis / natation / rollers / vélo /ski / football / volley /ping-pong / badminton / gymnastique et tant d'autres, bref, en sport. **

**Eh, qui a dit que Legolas devait devenir le meilleur archer de TdM en un jour ? Rassurez-vous, l'histoire n'est pas finie ...**


	52. 1000 ans, jour 7

Partie I. 6: 1000 ans– Guerrier

**Et bien voilà, l'entraînement continue ... Oh, mais attendez! 52****ème**** semaine, ça c'est symbolique! Joyeux anniversaire, chère petite fic (bon, je sais, je n'ai pas posté régulièrement toutes les semaines depuis le début, mais faites comme si).**

Chapitre 52: Jour 7

— Non, Legolas, pas comme ça?

— Mais comment, alors?

— Je te l'ai déjà montré cent fois!

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'y arrive pas, tout de même!

— Si, justement! Si tu voulais bien te concentrer un peu plus, arrêter de soupirer et de flancher au moindre effort, tu ferais des progrès!

— Je voudrais t'y voir, tiens!

— Ne prends pas ce ton-là avec moi!

— Et pourquoi pas? Tu n'es pas mon père, que je sache!

— Encore heureux!

L'atmosphère est terriblement tendue entre Medrigor et moi, aujourd'hui, à tel point que je frissonne intérieurement de voir qu'une telle hostilité est possible entre nous. Si un Elfe du palais passait près de nous en ce moment, il ne reconnaîtrait pas les amis de toujours dans ces querelleurs acharnés, et je n'aurais aucune peine à le comprendre. Une petite voix au fond de moi me crie d'arrêter, de me calmer, de ne pas m'emporter, je suis trop fourbu et trop énervé pour l'écouter.

Enervé contre moi-même, d'abord, qui me révèle être le pire archer que Mirkwood ait jamais porté, à peu de choses près. C'est un vrai drame, complètement pathétique. Voilà déjà une semaine que Medrigor m'entraîne de son mieux, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à effleurer la cible, alors qu'elle n'est qu'à trente pieds de moi! On n'a pas idée d'être aussi empoté quand on prétend appartenir au peuple des Elfes, et qui plus est porter le titre de Prince!

Et Medrigor, adossé à son arbre, ne fait que me donner éternellement les mêmes conseils et me houspiller à chaque fois sous prétexte que je ne les suis pas. C'est faux, je fais ce que je peux! Mais ce n'est pas lui qui porte cet affreux arc, si peu gracieux et tellement lourd; ce n'est pas lui dont les mains, autrefois blanches et lisses, sont à présent couvertes d'ampoules; ce n'est pas lui, enfin, dont les bras brûlent tellement la nuit que la douleur m'empêche de dormir alors que je suis épuisé!

Non, ce n'est pas juste de me réprimander sans cesse. C'est pour ça que je deviens furieux et que je m'emporte contre Medrigor, sans me soucier de le blesser, au contraire. Et lui doit ressentir des émotions bien similaires pour me parler comme il le fait. Je devine déjà qu'avant dix minutes, nous regretterons tous deux ce que nous venons de dire, mais il sera trop tard alors. Serons-nous trop fiers pour demander pardon? Je l'ignore ...

Et pourtant je continue d'invectiver mon ami avec toute la hargne dont je suis capable, parce que je ne crie pas seulement contre lui, je crie aussi contre moi, contre ma vie dont je ne suis pas fier et que je crains de ne pas pouvoir améliorer, contre mes prétentions stupides, et contre tout, tout ... «Tu n'es pas mon père!», voilà ce que je lui ai dit, en sachant pertinemment que le sujet était délicat. Car qui m'a éduqué quand je n'étais qu'un tout jeune Elfe, au milieu de la forêt? Mon Père combattait aux portes du Mordor, en ce temps-là, et c'était Medrigor qui était près de moi, avec Maman.

Bien sûr, je le considère désormais comme un égal, et ce depuis des années. Mais notre lien aurait-il été aussi fort s'il n'avait pas débuté ainsi, par cette drôle de substitution entre le roi mon Père et cet Elfe en vadrouille qu'était le jeune Medrigor d'alors? Je préfère ne pas me poser la question. De toute façon, il est trop tard, les mots ont déjà été lancés. Je n'ai plus qu'à les regretter.

Enfin, Medrigor se lasse le premier de notre dispute et se détourne de moi en soupirant. Il fait quelques pas lents, et va s'asseoir sur une vieille souche d'arbre aux racines encore noueuses.

— Arrêtons ça, Legolas, veux-tu? Ça ne nous mène à rien.

Je ne sais que répondre, et son silence se mêle au mien pendant de longs instants. Finalement, je cède moi aussi à la lassitude et je m'assoie par terre, sans cure pour mes chausses de cuir revêtues pour l'entraînement; elles résisteront bien à un peu d'herbe humide. En tendant l'oreille, j'entends Medrigor réfléchir en marmonnant pour lui-même.

— Oui, après tout, nous ferions aussi bien d'arrêter. Quitte à reprendre plus tard, tiens, quand nous serons plus calmes. C'est ça, il est temps d'arrêter ... Ou alors de changer, peut-être ... Pourquoi pas, à la réflexion. Ça ou rien, pour ce que ça change. Pas grand-chose à perdre ...

Medrigor cesse alors de me tourner le dos et me regarde d'un air fatigué, mais où brille cependant une nouvelle lueur.

— Que dirais-tu de faire une pause dans l'exercice du tir à l'arc, Legolas?

— Ce serait sage, je suppose, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Vu à quel point ses leçons me sont profitables, de toute façon ...

— Je te propose une chose, alors: changeons d'arme. Cela te plairait-il de t'essayer au maniement des poignards?

— Des poignards? Mais ... ce n'est pas dangereux, ça?

— Ce sont des armes, benêt que tu es, répond Medrigor avec une esquisse de sourire. Veux-tu devenir soldat, oui ou non?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Alors il faut que tu saches utiliser toutes les armes qui te seront disponibles. La lame d'un poignard est acérée, certes, mais elle est plus discrète et plus rapide qu'un grand arc – sauf peut-être pour les meilleurs archers de notre histoire, mais ils sont rares – et surtout, elle est indispensable dans un corps à corps.

Cette idée me fait un peu grimacer, mais je finis par accepter la proposition de Medrigor. Rien ne peut être pire que le tir à l'arc, j'en ai au moins la certitude. Mon ami prend alors à sa ceinture le petit poignard qu'il porte toujours dans son beau fourreau de cuir sombre, et me le tends la garde en avant.

— Tiens, prends-le, mais fais attention! Il m'est très précieux.

— J'en prendrai soin, c'est promis.

— Bon, je n'avais pas prévu de travailler ça avec toi aujourd'hui, alors pour commencer ...

À ma grande stupeur, Medrigor passe négligemment le doigt sur le fil de la larme et l'en retire aussitôt avec un petit sursaut. Une petite goutte de sang perle à l'extrémité de son doigt.

— Medrigor, tu t'es blessé!

— Blessé? répond-il avec un petit rire. Voyons, Legolas, si tu appelles ce genre de petite égratignure une blessure, je me demande si tu as bien choisi ta vocation! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est rien, ajoute-t-il en se frottant les mains. Je devais vérifier que la lame était assez tranchante, et elle l'est. Sinon, je t'aurais montré comment utiliser une pierre à aiguiser, mais nous ferons ça une prochaine fois.

— Il faut toujours s'ouvrir le doigt quand on utilise un poignard? demandé-je avec une certaine appréhension.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises.

La réponse de Medrigor peine à me rassurer, mais je préfère ne pas insister de peur de voir mes craintes confirmées. Décidément, combattre n'a rien d'une sinécure! Heureusement que je me suis engagé à devenir soldat sans savoir ce que ça impliquait, sinon je n'en aurais jamais eu le courage. Medrigor reprend sa leçon, et je l'écoute aussi attentivement que possible; visiblement, la moindre négligence pourrait me coûter quelques phalanges.

— Vois-tu, un petit poignard comme celui-ci est très utile. Il ne faut pas utiliser un trop petit couteau, qui diminuerait trop ton allonge, mais pas un grand coutelas non plus: c'est trop dangereux, et pas vraiment pratique. L'important est de l'avoir bien en main, avec une garde qui ne glisse pas, même au milieu d'un combat où elle risque d'être couverte de boue et de sang.

— Ah? dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

— Oh, Legolas, reprends-toi un peu. Je comprendrais si Naëlissa avait peur, mais toi!

Je ne suis pas d'accord: Naëlissa n'a à peu près peur de rien, à mon avis, mais je me garde de l'exprimer. Allons, de la fermeté! Je suis fort, je suis courageux, je suis fort, je suis courageux, je suis ...

— Legolas, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?

— Oui, oui!

— Bon. Voilà pour la garde, alors: l'entourer de quelques lanières de cuir supplémentaires n'est généralement pas un luxe. Pour la lame, ensuite, ça dépend des goûts. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, avec le poignard, c'est que c'est une arme très personnelle, un prolongement de ton bras. L'arc permets de tirer à distance, sans être vu parfois, mais quand tu en arrives au poignard, ça peut devenir une question de vie ou de mort. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te sentes parfaitement à l'aise avec ton arme, qu'elle te ressemble. Regarde la mienne, par exemple:

Je lève le poignard devant moi et je l'observe plus attentivement, pendant que Medrigor me décrit ses particularités: les lanières croisées, le nœud de cuir, le fil légèrement ondoyant de la lame, la petite ébréchure près de la garde, la tâche sombre qui ne partira jamais, et les quelques runes que je m'applique à déchiffrer.

— As ... Asald, c'est ça ? C'est son nom?

— Oui, confirme Medrigor. Mais ne le prononce pas à tort et à travers, s'il te plaît.

— D'accord, excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas que ton poignard avait un nom.

— C'est une vieille histoire, élude-t-il avec un geste vague.

C'est curieux, jamais Medrigor n'avait cherché à me cacher quelque chose, mais c'est manifestement ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Asald ... Ce nom ne me dit rien, sa consonance n'est même pas vraiment elfique. D'où peut-il venir? À mon avis, la réponse doit se chercher dans l'époque de la vie de Medrigor qui précède son retour parmi nous, quand il voyageait, parcourait toute la Terre du Milieu et rencontrait toutes sortes de personnes ...

— Allez, si nous nous y mettions? lance-t-il soudain, comme pour m'empêcher de réfléchir davantage à la question.

— Je veux bien, que dois-je faire?

— Comme nous n'avons qu'un poignard, tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner au lancer, pour le moment. Mets-toi face à la cible, comme tout à l'heure, les pieds un peu décalés ... Voilà. Tu dois être en position stable, d'accord? Bon. Maintenant, prends le poignard par la pointeet concentre-toi: tu vas fermer un œil, viser la cible, et lancer le poignard en le faisant tourner sur lui-même. C'est clair? Attention, prends ton temps, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'éborgnes! Vas-y quand tu veux.

Bon, ça n'a pas l'air si difficile, mais je me méfie: l'arc non plus ne semblait pas poser de problème. J'applique à la lettre les conseils de Medrigor, je raffermis ma prise sur Asald, je respire profondément, et je le lance vers la cible.

— AÏE!

— Legolas, ça va?

— Je me suis coupé ! Ça fait ... ça fait mal!

— Montre voir.

Je tiens ma main blessée serrée contre mon torse et je n'ai aucune envie de la bouger pour lui montrer ma blessure, mais peut-être que Medrigor pourra apaiser la souffrance aiguë et fulgurante qui me parcourt tout le bras et m'étourdit l'esprit. En tremblant, je desserre les doigts et je révèle ma paume que traverse une longue zébrure ensanglantée. Medrigor fronce les sourcils. Est-ce vraiment si grave? Est-ce que je vais perdre ma main? J'ai tellement mal, c'est affreux! Je sens déjà la fièvre monter, je tremble, et mon souffle s'accélère. J'ai peur, Medrigor, dis-moi ce que j'ai! Fais quelque chose!

— Bah, ce n'est qu'une éraflure. Ce qui est plus grave, c'est que tu as envoyé le poignard se ficher droit dans une branche d'arbre, maladroit! Allez, va ma la chercher.

Mais pourquoi est-il toujours aussi cruel?

**Still sharp! Boromir for ever**

**Bon, j'avoue, toute cette partie va être assez douloureuse pour notre pauvre Legolas; vous êtes prévenus! **


	53. 1000 ans, jour 15

Partie I. 6 : 1000 ans – Guerrier

**Il fait tout beau (À l'heure où j'écris) :) C'est chouette. Ceux qui ont oublié qui était le personnage de Taralith peuvent relire le chapitre 50 ... ou pas, en fait vous survivrez sans. **

Chapitre 53 : Jour 15

— Legolas, tu t'en vas déjà ?

— Oui, je suis même en retard !

— En retard ? Tu devrais avoir honte, soupire Naëlissa. Combien de temps seras-tu absent ?

— Je ne sais pas ... Deux semaines, peut-être plus. Tiens, veux-tu me passer la tunique brune qui est à côté de toi, s'il me plaît ?

— Oh, bien sûr, répond ma sœur en me tendant le vêtement.

Voyons : une paire de chausses, une tunique de rechange, le petit poignard que Telith m'a permis d'emprunter, une provision de pain de voyage fourni par Fidya ... Je crois que tout y est. Il est plus que temps que je finisse d'empaqueter mes affaires pour aller rejoindre mes compagnons qui m'attendent dehors, maintenant. Tant pis si j'ai oublié quelque chose, je n'ai plus le temps de faire un inventaire.

— Il faut que j'y aille, Naëlissa, tu m'accompagnes ?

— Avec plaisir !

— Dépêchons-nous, alors. Medrigor va encore me faire des reproches si je les fais trop attendre.

— Il part avec vous ?

— Non. Non, je ne serai qu'avec les autres gardes.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu seras à la hauteur.

— Vraiment ? Pas moi.

Comment pourrais-je penser que mes qualités de guerrier valent celles des plus aguerris, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles mes performances au tir à l'arc sont dramatiques, et celles au poignard pas beaucoup plus brillantes ? Medrigor a eu beau passer deux semaines à s'arracher les cheveux en s'efforçant de m'inculquer quelques rudiments de l'art du maniement des armes, mon niveau reste désespérément faible.

— Je ne comprends pas, Legolas, me disait-il encore l'autre jour. Je ne comprends tout simplement _pas_. Bien sûr, ça ne fait que deux semaines que nous travaillons, mais tout de même ! Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, peut-être ?

— Mais non, je t'assure ! C'est seulement que je ne suis pas doué du tout.

— À ce point-là, tout de même ... Oh, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, tu en conviens toi-même ! Non, vraiment, c'est très étrange. Peut-être que c'est de ma faute ...

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu as entraîné d'autres Elfes par le passé et ils se débrouillent très bien, non ?

— Alors ça doit être que nous ne sommes pas efficace ensemble. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de t'enseigner ?

— Oh non, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache à quel point je suis maladroit !

— De toute façon, il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Il faut bien que tu arrives un jour à atteindre une cible à trente pieds ou à lancer un couteau sans te blesser. À mon avis, ce sont les conditions dans lesquelles nous sommes qui ne vont pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait est que ça ne te réussit pas. Peut-être que tu t'épanouirais mieux dans un environnement plus réel ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je me demande si ça ne vaudrait pas mieux de te mettre directement au cœur des combats, plutôt que de te faire faire ces exercices qui ne donnent rien. Bon, je ne te demande pas non plus d'aller combattre sur la plaine de Dagorlad, rassure-toi ! précise-t-il devant mon air effaré. Mais peut-être qu'une petite mission de patrouille ...

— J'en ai déjà fait plusieurs.

— Oui, mais tu n'y participais que comme observateur. Cette fois, tu rejoindrais la troupe des gardes. Ils te feraient partager leur expérience, et peut-être que face au danger tes réflexes se développeront mieux. Comme ça, avec les autres gardes autour de toi tu ne risqueras pas grand-chose, et puis tu pourras faire des progrès. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

J'en ai dit que j'étais d'accord, et me voilà maintenant prêt à rejoindre les soldats de la garde qui s'apprêtent à repartir en patrouille ce matin, pour tenter d'empêcher autant que possible que les noires créatures de Mirkwood ne nous envahissent. En m'empêtrant un peu entre le couteau attaché à ma ceinture, la cape que Naëlissa tient à me faire porter et la besace qui contient mes affaires, je cours vers les portes du palais pour aller les retrouver. La peur et l'excitation se mêlent dans mon esprit à l'idée de participer à cette nouvelle patrouille.

Enfin, je sors du palais et je cours à la rencontre de ces soldats à l'allure fière dans leur armure discrète mais élégante. Naëlissa me glisse rapidement quelques mots pour me souhaiter bonne chance, puis s'éloigne et me laisse seul. Sans elle, sans Medrigor ni aucun des autres Elfes qui me sont familiers, je crois que je vais vivre une drôle d'expérience. Par chance, je me rends compte que je n'arrive pas trop en retard, car notre départ ne semble pas imminent ; les gardes se reposent, rêvent en contemplant le ciel ou bien discutent en profitant de ne pas être encore soumis au joug de la discipline.

— Bonjour ... dis-je d'une voix hésitante, m'adressant à la fois à personne et tout le monde.

Quelques « Bonjour, Altesse » me répondent, accompagnés de sourires et de signes de tête amicaux. Ces gardes n'ont pas l'air trop brutaux, au moins, et je suis content de voir qu'ils ne me regardent pas avec trop de mépris. Peut-être est-ce seulement dû au fait qu'ils ne connaissent de moi que mon titre de Prince, et aucun de mes nombreux défauts ... pour l'instant. Pris d'une soudaine timidité, je vais m'installer un peu à l'écart d'eux : mieux vaut rester discret, car moins ils en sauront sur moi, moins ils en auront à me reprocher.

Il me semble qu'en fait, nous attendons pour partir que le chef de la patrouille nous rejoigne. Sans doute est-il occupé à présenter ses respects au Roi mon Père, ou bien de régler des détails d'intendance avec Telith. Tant mieux ; pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui arrive en dernier ... Naëlissa est beaucoup plus fiable que je ne le suis pour ce qui est de la ponctualité. De toute façon, généralement, Naëlissa mérite bien davantage son titre de Princesse que moi celui de Prince, mais allez comprendre les lois du hasard qui nous ont faits frère et sœur ...

— Altesse ? Voici Elriomir qui arrive. Vous feriez bien de vous préparer, nous allons partir très bientôt.

L'Elfe qui s'est adressé à moi a une voix chaleureuse, et je souris en le reconnaissant.

— Oh, bonjour Taralith ! Comment allez-vous ?

— Très bien, Altesse, je vous remercie. C'est un plaisir et un honneur pour notre patrouille que vous nous rejoigniez.

— Oh, un honneur ... dis-je d'un ton dubitatif. C'est surtout à moi de vous remercier de m'accueillir parmi vous.

Taralith incline la tête et me sourit, avec une petite lumière malicieuse au fond des yeux. Cet Elfe, à chaque fois que je le croise, a toujours l'air de bonne humeur. J'espère que c'est un signe que la condition de soldat n'est pas trop difficile à supporter. Comme il me l'a indiqué, Elriomir s'avance vers notre groupe en enfilant des gants de cuir sombre. Si Taralith me semble d'un naturel enjoué, Elriomir est quant à lui plus sévère. Je suppose que c'est une qualité nécessaire pour un chef.

— Compagnons, êtes-vous prêts ? demande-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

— Oui, Elriomir, répondent les gardes en chœur.

Ils se sont rapidement mis en formation de marche, et je m'efforce de m'intégrer à leur groupe sans trop me faire remarquer. Elriomir ayant déjà mené les deux patrouilles auxquelles j'ai déjà participé, il ne prend pas la peine de signaler officiellement ma présence, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Au fond, je trouve un certain plaisir à me fondre parmi ces soldats anonymes : dans la patrouille, la hiérarchie royale ne compte plus vraiment, et Elriomir est le seul véritable chef. Par conséquent, on n'attend rien de plus ni de moins de la part d'un Prince que d'un autre.

Nous nous mettons en marche d'un pas rapide, et bientôt le palais disparaît derrière la frontière des arbres de la forêt. Très vite, les nuages s'amoncellent au-dessus de nos têtes et une obscurité rampante se répand autour du nous, tombant du ciel chargé et montant des buissons de ronces. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant : il en va ainsi dès que l'on s'éloigne un tant soit peu du cercle protégé qui entoure nos cavernes, et ce cercle s'amenuise imperceptiblement de jour en jour.

À présent, après cinquante longues années de progression vers les ombres, la surprise choquée que je ressentais en voyant notre belle forêt se ternir s'est muée en une tristesse nostalgique mêlée d'un fond d'angoisse. Nos patrouilles suffisent encore à nous protéger des monstres qui pullulent, toujours plus nombreux, autour de nous, mais pour combien de temps encore ? En tout cas, c'est toujours une satisfaction de me dire que je vais enfin prendre ma part dans le combat qui nous oppose à cette force sombre qui nous oppresse et nous écrase.

Du moins, j'espère que je servirai véritablement à quelque chose. Le grand arc d'Elriomir semble défier de nous approcher les créatures sournoises qui grouillent ici, les poignards acérés qui brillent à la ceinture ou au poing des guerriers paraissent imprégnés d'une bravoure farouche, presque animés d'une vie propre. Et moi, dans tout cela ? Le poignard que je porte ne m'appartient pas, il n'est pas l'extension de moi-même que Medrigor m'évoquait. Quant à mon arc d'entraînement, je ne l'ai même pas emporté ; il n'aurait fait que m'encombrer.

Des éclaireurs sont envoyés en avant de notre troupe, et le reste de la journée est ponctué par leurs sifflements discrets qui nous informent qu'il est temps pour les archers de grimper aux arbres et pour les autres de se tenir aux aguets, car nous approchons du repaire de sinistres créatures. Quand nous tombons sur eux, l'attaque est brève, précise, et cruelle. C'est sans états d'âme que les guerriers de la garde de Mirkwood lacèrent d'immondes araignées, percent le corps noirâtre de chauve-souris ou mettent le feu à des fossés infestés de plantes vénéneuses.

L'issue des combats, cependant, n'est pas toujours glorieuse : il arrive que les monstres soient trop coriaces ou bien trop nombreux pour les quelques soldats que nous sommes, auquel cas nous évitons de les affronter et nous faisons un large détour, la gorge nouée à l'idée de subir entre leurs griffes le sort que nous imposons à leurs congénères plus faibles. Pour ma part, je m'arrange tant bien que mal pour ne récolter que quelques bleus et écorchures sans gravité, mais on ne peut pas dire que je sois une recrue d'une efficacité hors pair.

Aussi, quand vient le soir et l'heure d'établir un campement de fortune, je suis secoué de tremblements nerveux, et je me sens écrasé par le poids de l'angoisse. Et si nous étions attaqués par surprise durant la nuit ? Jamais elle ne m'a semblée aussi noire, privée de Lune et même d'étoiles ... Bien sûr, des tours de garde ont été organisés, mais ... Par Eru, mes entrailles sont liquéfiées de peur. Que suis-je venu faire ici ? Comment ai-je pu croire avoir l'étoffe d'un soldat ?

Les autres guerriers ne semblent pas en proie aux mêmes affres que moi, et c'est bien normal, car ce sont des Elfes vaillants, et qui plus est habitués à braver les terreurs qui peuplent Mirkwood. Néanmoins, ils n'affichent pas non plus une grande aisance ... enfin, presque. Taralith, malgré ses chausses maculées de sang noir et la cicatrice brillante qui zèbre sa joue, trouve encore l'énergie de siffloter une vieille rengaine en attisant notre petit feu de camp, et de plaisanter avec quelques amis pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Instinctivement, les autres se rapprochent de lui, dont émane autant de lumière et de chaleur que du feu lui-même. Taralith, même au cœur de la plus noire nuit, est une véritable allégorie du bonheur. Il n'est pas insouciant, mais il accepte la peur qui peut le prendre au cœur en la réduisant à une simple petite pierre en travers de son chemin. Son sourire inaltérable lui vaut l'affection et l'estime de tous, et ma jalousie la plus féroce.

Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, bien au contraire – et qui le pourrait ? Non, je me consume simplement d'envie d'échanger de vie avec la sienne. Taralith est à peine plus âgé que moi, mais à la fois plus mûr et plein de vivacité. Comme il vient me le confier en remarquant mon malaise, il se raccroche en permanence à ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans son existence pour en tirer la force d'affronter les difficultés. Son épouse, par exemple ; une Elfe charmante du nom de Galaradë, et puis leur fille, Gebrilia, l'amie de ma petite soeur.

Je l'écoute me parler en opinant d'un air absent. Qu'y a-t-il d'excellent dans mon existence ? Qu'y a-t-il que je n'aie pas irrémédiablement gâché ?

**Ah, Legolas retombe dans ses idées noires ... Pauvre petit. Mais comme vous le savez, il faut bien toucher le fond avant de remonter. Et la chute n'est pas finie (rire sadique)  
**


	54. 1000 ans, jour 30

Partie I. 6 : 1000 ans – Guerrier

**Legolas le Warrior : la suite :) Promis, promis, un jour j'arrêterai de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Un jour **

Chapitre 54 : Jour 30 (1 mois)

Pour la première fois depuis bien des jours, je m'éveille avec une sensation de satisfaction intense. Il me semble que le ciel est plus clair, et même qu'un rayon bleuté nous fait signe au-delà de tous ces nuages sombres. L'air a quelque chose de moins pesant, et l'odeur nauséabonde des monstres de la forêt s'est comme atténuée. En tout cas, c'est mon impression ; mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une illusion venue du fait que je suis d'une bonne humeur exceptionnelle.

Hier, j'ai tué une araignée. Tout seul. Pour commencer, c'est moi qui l'avais repérée : une énorme araignée, affreuse, répugnante, gorgée d'un sang noirâtre qui a inondé mes vêtements quand je lui ai planté mon poignard dans le ventre. Ses huit yeux immondes se sont agités frénétiquement, ses innombrables pattes ont cliqueté avec une fureur impuissante, et enfin ses cris stridents se sont mués en chuintements de plus en plus faibles.

Mais pas un instant je n'ai renoncé, j'ai continué à lui donner des coups de couteau un peu à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce que son énorme masse velue s'écroule sur le sol, immobile, morte. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas eu peur, au contraire. En fait, je crois que la vague de peur qui m'a submergé en voyant ce monstre surgir soudain entre les arbres, était tellement puissante qu'elle m'a rendu téméraire. Tout à coup, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir et je me suis lancé en avant en brandissant mon poignard et en poussant des cris inarticulés.

Une fois ma sinistre besogne achevée, je me suis mis à trembler pendant de longs instants, et si un de mes compagnons n'était pas venu me relever je crois que je serais resté des heures assis là, baignant dans le sang de ma victime. J'ai marché en titubant jusqu'à un ruisseau que nous venions de traverser, et je m'y suis plongé sans hésiter pour me rafraîchir les idées. Au moins, c'était efficace.

Après cela, quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais réussi à faire ce que je venais de faire, que je n'étais pas blessé et que je n'avais plus rien à craindre pour le moment, j'ai ressenti une joie immense. Oh, que n'aurais-je pas donné pour que Maman me voie, ou Medrigor, Naëlissa, ou mon Père, surtout ! J'aurais tellement aimé lire la fierté dans leurs yeux, leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient compter sur moi. Un peu plus tard, Elriomir m'a jeté un coup d'œil que je n'ai pas su déchiffrer, mais je me doute bien de ce qu'il devait signifier.

Et ce matin, je déborde d'entrain, à tel point que je pourrais presque me prendre pour Taralith et me mettre à chanter. Mais je ne pense pas que mes compagnons l'apprécieraient beaucoup : les chants de Taralith sont apaisants et réconfortants, le mien risquerait plutôt de les agacer. Qu'à cela ne tienne : il suffit que je m'éloigne un peu d'eux pour qu'ils ne m'entendent pas. Après tout, l'atmosphère d'aujourd'hui est tellement douce par rapport aux autres jours, je ne risque pas grand-chose.

— Elriomir ? appelé-je en me dirigeant vers notre chef.

Au même instant, un grincement se fait entendre sous le couvert des arbres, et Elriomir lève soudainement les yeux de la carte de la forêt qu'il était en train d'étudier. Puis, le silence étant revenu, il me regarde approcher en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-il de sa voix grave.

— Je voudrais vous présenter une requête.

— Parlez, je vous écoute.

— Je voudrais partir en éclaireur.

— Comment, seul ?

J'entends presque ce qu'il pense : « Comment, vous ? Un bleu incompétent, partir seul ? ». Mais je ne me laisse pas démonter : j'ai tout de même abattu une araignée géante, et pas plus tard hier ! L'air fier, je bombe le torse et je soutiens son regard dubitatif sans ciller.

— Eh bien oui, seul, la troupe n'accompagne pas les éclaireurs.

— Je doute que ce soit très sage ...

— Qu'avez-vous à redouter ?

— Savez-vous bien où nous sommes, pour poser cette question ?

— Ne vous en faites pas, je n'irai pas m'aventurer n'importe où. Je vous promets de rester à proximité du campement.

— Pas bien utile, pour un éclaireur ...

Je hausse les épaules, l'air très sûr de moi.

— Le danger n'est-il pas plus redoutable quand il est proche ? Il faut s'assurer que nous n'allons pas être attaqués dès que nous nous mettrons en route. Et puis, ajouté-je d'un ton bravache, je peux vous montrer que vous ne regretterez pas de m'avoir confié cette mission.

— Je vois que vous êtes très déterminé, soupire Elriomir. Eh bien, soit, partez donc. Vous connaissez le signal ?

J'imite sans faillir le sifflement caractéristique des guetteurs ; Elriomir hoche la tête et se penche à nouveau sur sa carte, signe que notre entretien est terminé. Victoire ! Un petit sourire de contentement aux lèvres, je vais ramasser mes affaires laissées dans le tronc d'un arbre, je prends plaisir à sentir sur moi les regards surpris de mes compagnons et, sans plus de cérémonie, je m'enfonce sous les arbres après m'être assuré que mon poignard était bien à portée de main.

Enfin, me voilà tranquille ! Et je suis maintenant convaincu que je n'ai pas fait qu'imaginer les rayons de la Soleil qui bataillent vaillamment pour venir nous éclairer : je sens réellement leur douce lumière sur ma peau. Quelle chance ! Depuis deux semaines que dure notre patrouille, il est si rare de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de beauté au milieu de toute cette crasse noire et ignominieuse.

Je me mets à marcher tout en chantonnant, pas trop fort pour ne pas me faire repérer, mais avec toute la gaieté dont je me sens rempli aujourd'hui. C'est fascinant de voir à quel point la lumière de la Soleil redonne vie à ma belle forêt : les dernières petites feuilles qui restent accrochées aux branches des arbres frémissent dans une symphonie de rouge et d'or, une hermine brune pointe un museau craintif hors de son terrier, et le léger clapotis du ruisseau que nous longeons toujours achève de me donner une engourdissante impression de quiétude.

Rêveur, je m'amuse à suivre un petit chemin aplani au hasard par le passage de nombreuses créatures. Je me souviens bien du temps où la forêt était encore belle et tranquille : quel plaisir c'était alors de suivre ces petits chemins riants, de se perdre à moitié, et de passer des heures à flâner sans hâte pour retrouver son chemin ! C'était le temps où Sithiel et Medrigor m'accompagnaient dans mes ballades, où nous mêlions nous chants, où ...

Un crissement dans les branches ; je m'arrête net. N'était-ce pas seulement mon pied écrasant une petite brindille ? Un tic nerveux dessine sur mon visage un demi-sourire inquiet.

Un nouveau crissement retentit. Mais ne l'ai-je pas rêvé ? Ce n'est sûrement qu'un lièvre ...

Un grincement, à présent. Semblable à celui que j'avais entendu en allant voir Elriomir. Quelle sorte de créature peut bien grincer ainsi ? Je serre la garde de mon poignard si fort que mes jointures blanchissent.

Et puis soudain, un cri monstrueusement strident me fait sursauter, au moment précis où un grand poids me tombe sur le dos et me fait chanceler. Qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Au secours, on m'attaque ! D'un mouvement d'épaules, je me dégage de la créature puante qui m'est tombée dessus et qui crie toujours, puis je fais volte-face, je sors mon poignard et je ...

Je ...

Ô, Mandos ... Je sens que mon cœur s'est arrêté. Devant moi se dresse le monstre le plus ignoble, le plus abominable et le plus immonde que j'aie jamais vu. Pire encore que toutes les araignées. Les araignées, au moins, ressemblent à d'honnêtes araignées. Mais cette chose que j'ai devant moi est une aberration, une erreur de la nature.

Elle a forme elfique, et encore, il me faut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'en convaincre. Plus précisément, je crois que c'est une odieuse caricature d'Elfe : sa silhouette est bossue, ses jambes torses, sa peau noire de boue et de sang mêlés, ses petits yeux retors, sa bouche tordue s'ouvre sur des chicots pourris, son crâne est pelé, ses loques immondes ... J'en ai entendu parler dans les racontars des gardes au coin du feu : c'est un Gobelin.

Je manque de défaillir, mais le Gobelin ne m'en laisse pas le temps, et cours vers moi en criant. La lame qu'il brandit est crasseuse mais acérée ; mon propre poignard a depuis longtemps glissé de mes mains. Je suis seul, sans défense, et cette abomination va me tuer.

Un dernier réflexe, peut-être l'instinct de survie, me pousse à faire un bond de côté au moment où le Gobelin bondit sur moi pour me trancher la gorge. Je me retrouve à terre, rampant dans la boue et les feuilles mortes, suffoqué de terreur comme un vulgaire rongeur. J'entends le Gobelin se rapprocher, et de toute la force qu'il me reste, je me mets à hurler.

— AU SECOURS ! À L'AIDE !

Et à peine me suis-je tu que je me relève à nouveau pour détaler en trébuchant. Mon poignard, où est mon poignard ? Je vois sa lame briller un peu plus loin sur le sol et je cours vers lui, mais le Gobelin m'a rattrapé. D'un bond, il me saute à nouveau sur le dos et me mords violemment à l'épaule. J'ai beau hurler à pleins poumons et me débattre de mon mieux, je n'arrive pas à me libérer. Je m'efforce d'éloigner de mon corps son bras armé, et je récolte pour toute récompense plusieurs profondes entailles aux mains.

Je sens déjà mes forces décliner, ma terreur et mon dégoût m'étranglent, je ne vais plus résister bien longtemps ... Mais tout à coup, par miracle, la poigne de mon agresseur se desserre autour de ma gorge, son bras retombe, et lui-même s'effondre sur le sol, mort. Une flèche le traverse de part en part. Une flèche dont je reconnais l'empennage ... Tremblant, je relève la tête et je vois Elriomir, l'arc à la main, menant derrière lui une troupe à moitié armée et venue en hâte à mon secours.

— Ne jamais écouter un blanc-bec qui se vante, grommelle Elriomir, suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende.

Mais je me moque bien de ce qu'il dit, je ne me préoccupe que des battements désordonnés de mon cœur, de mon souffle coupé, de ma gorge douloureuse et de mes mains pleines de sang. Elriomir s'approche de moi d'un air à la fois furieux et soucieux.

— Comment vous sentez-... commence-t-il, mais un nouveau cri strident l'interrompt.

— RHAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏ !!

— Un piège ! s'exclame Elriomir. Vite, tous en position !

Dix, cent, mille Gobelins apparaissent soudain tout autour de nous, bondissant, tranchant la gorge des uns, lançant leurs lames dans le cœur des autres. Mes compagnons se défendent bravement, ils rendent coup pour coup et vendent chèrement leur vie, emportant toujours de nombreux Gobelins avec eux dans la tombe. Je ne peux que regarder le spectacle d'un œil interdit, pantois, incapable de faire autre chose que de me blottir par terre en espérant que personne ne me voie, que je n'entende plus rien, que je ne voie plus rien, que tout s'achève ...

Quand je me risque à ouvrir les yeux, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je vois. Il me semble à la fois que mes compagnons sont décimés et qu'ils remportent le combat, à la fois que les Gobelins sont infiniment nombreux et qu'ils ne sont qu'une poignée. De longs instants s'écoulent encore, rythmés par les cris et le bruit des lames entrechoquées, avant qu'un silence de mort ne vienne peser sur les arbres.

Elriomir, tombé à genoux, se relève en grimaçant. Taralith s'appuie au tronc d'un chêne, le visage très pâle. D'autres gémissent faiblement, blessés par les Gobelins. D'autres encore ne feront plus jamais de bruit. Aucun ne me regarde quand, lentement, ils s'éloignent des lieux encore fumants du combat. Je voudrais disparaître sous terre.

Je suis un lâche, le pire qu'il soit.

**Hum ... voilà, je crois qu'on a touché le fond. On va encore y stagner un peu, et puis ... vous verrez bien !**

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004, sadique entre tous.**


	55. 1000 ans, jour 60

Partie I. 6 : 1000 ans – Guerrier

**Je vous demande instamment pardon pour ces deux semaines de retard ! J'avais des concours à passer, et pas question de perdre la moindre minute de révisions ou de sommeil. ça ne risque pas de s'arranger dans le mois qui vient, mais vous aurez toujours ce chapitre-ci pour patienter.**

**En relisant mes notes, je me suis rendue compte que mes prévisions pour ce chapitre et pour le suivant se répétaient un peu, donc j'ai décidé de fondre les deux en un seul pour que l'histoire avance plus vite. Résultat, il n'y a plus 158 mais 157 chapitres prévus dans cette fic ! Avouez que ça change tout **

**Bref.  
**

Chapitre 55 : Jour 60 (2 mois)

Une douleur sourde me transperce au niveau de l'épaule, et je lâche mon bâton en étouffant un gémissement.

— Mais pare donc, Legolas ! s'exclame Medrigor d'un ton excédé.

Un peu tard pour les recommandations ...

— Je voudrais bien t'y voir, dis-je entre mes dents.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lance Medrigor. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, je veux que tu fasses un effort. Par les Valar, Legolas, un simple petit effort ! Est-ce que c'est trop te demander ?

— Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je m'échine à faire ?

— Ce ne sont pas des efforts, ça. Tu m'opposes autant de résistance qu'un lapereau apeuré ; cent fois je t'ai demandé de parer, mais non, tu n'en fais qu'à ta guise. Eh bien, puisque tu aimes tant être frappé, libre à toi ! Seulement, si c'est le cas, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

— Non, Medrigor, s'il te plaît, excuse-moi.

Medrigor hausse les épaules d'un air désabusé, mais finit par se taire. Je me baisse pour ramasser mon bâton et je le soupèse deux ou trois fois pour l'avoir bien en main. Parer, parer les coups de Medrigor, c'est tout ce que je dois faire pour le moment. Mon problème, c'est que j'ai toujours envie de profiter qu'il ait la garde baissée pour contre-attaquer, mais je me fais prendre de court à chaque fois, et je ne récolte qu'un coup puissant à faire trembler l'épaule et tout le bras.

Cette fois, j'ai compris, je ne ferai pas de zèle et je me contenterai de contrer l'attaque. En face de moi, Medrigor se met en garde et je l'imite, puis il fait un pas en avant et m'attaque du côté droit. Par malheur, je m'étais préparé à défendre l'autre côté, si bien que ma riposte est fort maladroite : le bâton de Medrigor m'écrase les doigts et, une fois de plus, je lâche le mien en réprimant un cri de douleur auquel répond un profond soupir de Medrigor.

— Et dire qu'on m'avait demandé de t'entraîner à l'épée ...

— J'ai ... j'ai tout de même paré, cette fois, dis-je pour me défendre.

— Tu n'auras qu'à dire ça au prochain Gobelin qui te tombera dessus, tiens, me réponds Medrigor d'un ton acide. Quand il te tranchera la gorge, assure-le bien que tu t'étais appliqué à parer ses coups.

L'amertume me prend à la gorge en entendant Medrigor me parler ainsi. Depuis que notre patrouille est revenue au palais, voilà quelques semaines, la rumeur de ma désastreuse mésaventure face aux Gobelins a fait le tour de la région. Si j'avais été plus jeune, je serais certainement resté caché dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne risque de me regarder avec mépris ou de me rire au nez, mais j'ai préféré aller trouver Medrigor pour qu'il m'aide à ne plus jamais me retrouver dans une situation pareille.

— Désolé, je me suis emporté, marmonne-t-il d'un ton bourru. Mais tu l'as bien cherché, aussi.

— Quoi, le Gobelin ?

— Non, voyons, je parle de ce que je t'ai dit. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu sais bien l'affection que je te porte, mais enfin il y a des jours où ... Tu en fais trop, voilà. Bon, n'en parlons plus. Ça va aller, pour ta main ? On peut reprendre ?

— Oui, ça ira à peu près.

Je grimace tout de même un peu en reprenant mon bâton, j'ai peur de finir la journée avec les doigts complètements gourds. Mais en attendant, Medrigor se met à nouveau en position d'attaque, et l'entraînement reprend. Sans beaucoup plus de succès qu'auparavant. J'ai compris qu'il fallait parer les coups, d'accord, mais de là à les parer correctement, il y a un pas sur lequel je trébuche bien souvent. De la part de Medrigor, je reçois bien plus d'hématomes que de félicitations, mais à cela je suis déjà habitué.

— Tu penses que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, n'est-ce pas ? finis-je par lui demander sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça.

— Tu le penses, ça revient au même.

— Tais-toi. C'est quand tu commences à parler comme ça que tu m'agaces le plus.

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme tu le fais en ce moment, à t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Regarde-toi un peu, Legolas ! Regarde l'Elfe que tu fais ! Sans cesse à tergiverser, à te plaindre, à hésiter entre maudire ceux qui se moquent de toi et décevoir ceux qui te font confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te comportes toujours comme ça, on dirait que tu ne sais pas qui tu es, ou alors que tu en as honte.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, en dehors du fait que tu m'insultes.

— Dire à quelqu'un la vérité sur son compte n'est pas l'insulter, quand bien même mes paroles te seraient douloureuses à entendre.

— Et quelle est-elle, cette vérité ?

— C'est ce que je te dis : tu es un fuyard. Toujours, tu t'enfuis pour échapper à ce qui te dérange ou ce qui te fais peur, tes responsabilités, tes devoirs, et même ta force ou ton amour. Tu te retranches derrière ta honte et derrière ceux qui te rassurent, comme ta sœur ou moi, pour ne pas avoir à affronter les autres.

Le dos très droit et le regard fixe, j'écoute sans broncher la litanie de critiques que me fait Medrigor.

— Je ne dis pas ça par méchanceté, Legolas, mais parce que je pense qu'il est temps que tu changes d'attitude. Vraiment. Quand, voilà quelques siècles, tu avais rejeté toute idée de mariage alors que le royaume aura tôt ou tard besoin d'un héritier, personne n'a trop bronché, tu étais encore jeune. Que tu ne prennes encore presque aucune part au gouvernement de ton Père, passe encore. Que tu sois un soldat juste assez doué pour attirer les ennuis sur tes compagnons, on aurait aussi pu te le pardonner. Mais tout ça à la fois ?

— Tu m'avais dit un jour que justement, tu tenais à me remonter le moral parce que j'avais moi-même trop tendance à me dénigrer. Mais à présent, tu m'accables encore plus que je ne le fais moi-même.

— Je sais, mais c'est nécessaire. Regarde où nous en sommes : voilà des mois que je t'entraîne, mais tout cela ne sert à rien parce qu'au fond de toi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir te battre.

— C'est faux ! Je veux devenir un véritable soldat !

— Mais tu ne peux pas être un soldat parmi les autres, Legolas. Voilà ce que tu refuses d'accepter. Dès que tu feras des progrès, on te confiera davantage de charges, ce sera peut-être toi qui mèneras les autres, et non plus l'inverse. Alors que tant que tu restes un incapable ...

— Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir ?

— Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui te ferait plaisir, pour tout t'avouer. En tout cas, voilà ce que je pense : tu es un Prince, Legolas. Le Prince de Mirkwood. Que tu mérites ce titre ou non importe peu, le fait est qu'il est indubitablement tien. Il est temps que tu te redresses et que tu montres au monde ce que vaut un Prince de Mirkwood.

Medrigor me regarde dans les yeux, son bâton d'entraînement à la main et les lèvres serrées, presque avec l'air gêné d'en avoir trop dit. Je me sens un moment perdu, sans savoir comment réagir. C'est la première fois qu'il me parle ainsi, qu'il ne prend plus ma défense, et c'est pour moi une sensation très étrange.

— Très bien, finis-je par dire. Très bien.

Et je m'en vais en le laissant là. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à l'entraînement, pourtant la Soleil est encore assez haute dans le ciel. Très bien. Très bien. J'accélère le pas pour que Medrigor ne me rattrape pas, et je retourne au palais aussi vite que possible. Je ne me préoccupe pas des Elfes que je croise et qui me dévisagent, avec parfois un détestable petit sourire en coin. Je file droit vers ma chambre, et dans ma chambre je prends l'arc rudimentaire et le carquois de flèches qui sont posés contre le mur.

Ainsi armé, je repars en sens inverse tout en priant les Valar pour ne pas croiser Medrigor sur mon passage ; je ne saurais vraiment pas comment le regarder après ce qu'il s'est passé. Aussi, pour éviter de prendre le moindre risque, je ne pars pas vers le Sud du palais comme tous les Elfes le font d'habitude, mais je contourne les murs des cavernes pour m'enfoncer dans la partie de la forêt qui s'étend au Nord. Dans ces parages, il n'y a presque personne, et les monstres restent tapis jusqu'à la nuit.

Après avoir marché quelques instants, je finis par trouver un endroit dégagé qui devrait me convenir. Un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi m'assure que je suis seul. Je prends alors l'arc en main et je m'applique à en nouer la corde aux deux extrémités, comme Medrigor me l'a appris il y a déjà bien des jours. Quand l'arc est prêt, je prends une flèche dans le carquois, je lisse son empennage avec attention, puis j'arme enfin l'arc. La cible que je me fixe est droit devant moi, à quelques trente pieds.

Je m'entraîne jusqu'à la fin du jour.

**Même en condensant deux chapitres, ça reste assez court, étrangement. Legolas se reprend un petit peu ... Reste à voir si ça va tenir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci à tous de me rester fidèles, même quand je vous fait attendre.  
**


	56. 1000 ans, jour 200

Partie I. 6 : 1000 ans – Guerrier

**Nous arrivons donc directement au jour 200, pour y retrouver une de nos vieilles amies. Rien à voir, mais une citation me vient en tête tout à coup : **

**« J'ai plus de souvenirs que si j'avais mille ans » (Baudelaire). Méditons là-dessus, voulez-vous ? :)**

Chapitre 56 : Jour 200 (6 mois)

Le grondement du tonnerre me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit. Tiens, voilà qui est nouveau : alors que, plus jeune, je dormais toujours si profondément, il suffit à présent d'un simple orage pour me tirer du sommeil. Quoique « simple » ne soit peut-être pas le mot le plus approprié pour évoquer la tempête qui fait en ce moment siffler le vent dans les couloirs du palais. Je sens que je ne vais jamais réussir à me rendormir avec un bruit pareil.

J'allume donc la chandelle posée près de mon lit, puis je profite de sa maigre lueur pour m'habiller prestement des premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main. J'emporte ensuite la chandelle pour sortir de ma chambre, mais le vent est tel que ma petite flamme disparaît en fumée dès que j'ouvre ma porte. Chose rare et plus étonnante encore, toutes les torches rouges du couloir ont également été soufflées. Je crois que ça n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis que j'habite ces cavernes.

Malgré ma vision d'Elfe, je ne peux rien distinguer s'il n'y a pas la moindre source de lumière. C'est donc dans le noir que j'avance ; il est très étrange que des lieux qui me soient si familiers changent du tout au tout d'apparence dès lors qu'ils sont peuplés d'ombres. Il me semble que quelques d'Elfes ont, comme moi, été réveillés par le bruit de l'orage qui gronde toujours, et je croise quelques fois leurs soupirs aveugles.

Enfin, j'arrive dans la grande salle qui donne sur les portes du palais : ici, des gardes se sont rassemblés et ont allumé un petit feu. Ils s'inclinent en me voyant arriver ; certains faisaient partie de la même patrouille que moi et je les salue brièvement avant de m'éloigner. Les portes de pierre sont ouvertes et, au dehors, la tempête fait rage : la Rivière de la Forêt file et bouillonne, les arbres sont agités comme des danseurs échevelés, et de petites lumières s'allument peu à peu dans les huttes et les cabanes. Nul doute que les Elfes qui les habitent ont tous été réveillés, eux.

— Pourquoi laissez-vous les portes ainsi grandes ouvertes ? demandé-je aux gardes sans pouvoir dissimuler ma surprise. Le vent qui court à travers tout le palais est d'une violence redoutable !

— Nous le savons, Altesse, et nous en sommes bien ennuyés, mais il faut bien que les Elfes de la forêt qui voudront venir se réfugier ici puissent entrer.

— Oh, c'est vrai, vous avez raison. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient.

— Ce n'est pas courant, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, mais la tradition veut qu'ils soient accueillis ici s'ils se sentent en danger dans la forêt.

— Je vois. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'ils arriveront rapidement, pour que nous puissions fermer les portes derrière eux.

Le soldat avec qui je parlais hoche la tête pour me marquer son approbation, puis nous retombons dans le silence, ponctué seulement des craquements du feu et des sifflements aigus du vent. Comme il avait été prévu, je vois bientôt arriver des Elfes venus de la forêt et trempés jusqu'aux os ; je me joins alors aux gardes pour les accueillir, les engager à aller se réchauffer près du feu et ordonner qu'on apporte couvertures de laines et victuailles en abondance.

Il serait peut-être plus logique de les conduire dans la salle commune, ou des repas sont toujours servis, mais nous n'en avons pas le temps. Les Elfes arrivent d'abord un par un, puis par familles entières, et enfin en une file presque continue. Ceux qui ont été un peu sonnés par la soudaineté de l'orage s'assoient dans un coin sans trop parler, d'autres sont plus à l'aise et discutent entre eux des méfaits de la tempête sur leurs habitations, à moins qu'ils ne partent dans le palais y retrouver de vieux amis.

Quant à moi, je trouve un certain plaisir à m'occuper d'eux, à répondre à leurs questions comme à leurs attentes, et à sentir que je suis tout à fait capable de les prendre en charge. Une petite Elfe – qui ressemble fort à Naëlissa quand elle avait son âge – me remercie pour une couverture que je lui donne avec un sourire qui me va droit au cœur. J'ai vu si peu de sourires, ces derniers temps !

Tout à coup, j'entends l'appel d'une voix familière :

— Lómalrion ! Lómalrion, où es-tu ?

Sithiel, échevelée et littéralement détrempée par la pluie, se tient dans l'embrasure des portes du palais et cherche son fils, les yeux pleins d'anxiété. En la voyant, je reste figé par la surprise à mesure qu'une foule de souvenirs afflue dans mon esprit. Je me rappelle cette fameuse nuit, il y a de cela si longtemps ... Elle et moi avions à peine le double de l'âge qu'a Lómalrion aujourd'hui. Nous étions si jeunes, et tellement insouciants ! Et la forêt était encore si belle, à l'époque ...

Cette nuit-là aussi, il y avait eu un terrible orage. Il nous avait surpris alors que nous nous promenions tous les deux en forêt, et nous avions couru à travers les chemins pour nous éloigner des arbres et de la foudre qui menaçait de s'abattre sur nous. Sithiel portait une robe verte, je crois, ou bien peut-être bleue ... Comme elle s'était alourdie avec la pluie !

Je me souviens que Sithiel avait fini par se blesser, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et que je l'avais portée dans mes bras. Ah, je me rappelle encore l'expression de ceux qui nous avaient vu rentrer ainsi au palais ! C'était si drôle ... Bien sûr, j'étais gêné à l'époque, mais avec le recul je crois que si j'avais été à leur place, j'aurais éclaté de rire. C'était il y a si longtemps ! Sithiel et moi nous connaissions à peine, alors. Le temps a passé, et les choses ont bien changé ...

— Legolas, as-tu vu mon fils ? me demande tout à coup Sithiel d'un ton angoissé.

— Que dis-tu ? Ton fils ?

— Oui, Lómalrion ! Il était avec moi quand nous avons quitté la maison, mais avec tout ce monde autour de nous, je l'ai perdu de vue et ...

— Il ne doit pas être bien loin, rassure-toi, nous allons le retrouver.

Et en effet, quelques instants à peine suffisent à Sithiel pour reconnaître la voix de son fils à travers la foule massée dans la salle et pour courir le prendre dans ses bras. Lómalrion est un drôle de petit Elfe entre deux âges : l'enfance l'a quitté, mais il n'est pas encore adulte. Visiblement, les baisers de sa mère le gênent un peu, et pourtant il me semble qu'ils le rassurent aussi.

Ce petit-là a grandi sans son père. Au fond, c'est un peu comme moi, sauf que mon Père a fini par revenir alors que Lómalrion ne reverra jamais le sien. Et puis, même si sa mère est presque aussi merveilleuse que ma Maman, il n'a jamais connu de Telith, de Fidya, ni surtout de Medrigor pour s'occuper de lui. Cela m'attriste de l'imaginer si solitaire ... Mais peut-être que je me trompe, après tout, je ne peux pas prétendre connaître sa vie en détail. Les parents de Sithiel sont sûrement là pour lui, et peut-être a-t-il d'autres amis ...

Finalement, ce qui me choque le plus quand j'y pense, c'est de me rendre compte que j'en sais si peu sur le fils de Sithiel. Bien sûr, nous avons passé très peu de temps ensemble ces dernières années, mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû faire l'effort de venir les voir tous les deux plus régulièrement. Encore du gâchis, j'en ai bien l'impression ... Pour ne pas les déranger, je m'éloigne d'eux en réprimant un soupir. Allons, bien d'autres Elfes ici ont besoin que l'on s'occupe d'eux.

— Ah, mon Prince, que pensez-vous de cet orage ? N'est-ce pas qu'il est terrible ?

— Oui, bien terrible en effet.

— À mon avis, c'est encore un de ces sombres artifices : d'abord des monstres, maintenant le déluge ... Ah ! M'est avis que toutes nos demeures ne seront plus que brindilles quand cela s'arrêtera.

— Nous vous aiderons à les rebâtir, je vous l'assure. Désirez-vous quelque chose en attendant ?

— Puisque vous me le proposez si aimablement, mon Prince, ce flacon de vin de cerise qui est là-bas ...

— Oh, dites messire, pourquoi il y a l'orage ?

— Les forces de la nature en ont décidé ainsi, ma petite.

— Mais c'est méchant, ça, on est tout mouillé après ! Moi j'ai froid.

— Ah, bien sûr, c'est ennuyeux ! Mais ces choses font partie de la vie, tu sais. Tiens, prends donc cette couverture.

— C'est vrai, je peux ? Merci messire !

— Isálith, petite malapprise, sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses ?

— Mais maman ...

— Legolas ?

— Oui ? Oh, Sithiel, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Sithiel hausse les épaules, l'air un petit peu gênée, comme si elle hésitait à me parler.

— Non, non, pas vraiment ... Je voulais juste savoir ... Tu me regardais si étrangement, tout à l'heure, et je me demandais ... À quoi pensais-tu ?

— Tout à l'heure ?

— Oui, quand je cherchais mon fils.

— Ah, ce moment-là. Eh bien, j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs, tout simplement.

— Quels souvenirs ?

— Ce sont de vieilles choses, dis-je, un peu embarrassé à l'idée d'évoquer avec elle cette époque. Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, je pensais à cette fameuse nuit, il y a très longtemps ; nous ne devions pas avoir beaucoup plus de cent ans, tous les deux. Tu sais, il y avait eu cet orage, comme ce soir en fait, et puis nous étions dans la forêt ...

— Oui, je crois que je me souviens.

En voyant les joues de Sithiel s'empourprer, je comprends qu'elle se souvient aussi bien que moi de la façon dont je l'ai portée dans mes bras à travers l'orage.

— Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, dis-je précipitamment, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de revenir dessus.

— Si, justement, j'aime bien ces souvenirs, rétorque Sithiel. Je repense très souvent à cette époque, tu sais ? On me dit souvent que je ne devrais pas, et c'est sans doute vrai, mais ... C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Avec mon fils. C'était la seule époque où j'étais vraiment heureuse, pleine d'espoir ...

Je préférerais m'enfuir de cette salle et passer la nuit dehors, dans la tempête, plutôt que de rester ici à affronter les paroles de Sithiel et sa voix qui se brise. Être rattrapé par mes erreurs du passé un soir comme celui-ci, alors que je m'efforce tant d'échapper à mes bêtises et à ma honte d'alors ! Comme si les plus sombres pensées ne m'avaient pas suffisamment hanté, toutes ces années durant.

— Sithiel, je suis désolé, je ...

— Oui, je sais, je sais, m'arrête-t-elle alors que les larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues. Tu es désolé, tu me l'as assez répété, et je suis désolée aussi, tout va pour le mieux ! Mais toi, à présent, les souvenirs ne te reviennent que de temps en temps, à l'occasion d'une nuit d'orage, alors qu'ils sont mes compagnons de tous les jours. Le temps n'y fait rien, et sans mon fils je crois que je ...

— Quoi, que ferais-tu ? dis-je soudain avec inquiétude. Sithiel, je t'en conjure, ne fais pas de folies ! Je comprends que tout cela est difficile pour toi, mais garde courage, je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger.

— Pour toi, peut-être ...

Désemparé, je ne sais que répondre. Sithiel a sorti un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes et le tord à présent entre ses mains, en évitant mon regard. Autour de nous, la tempête fait toujours rage, mais les Elfes de la forêt sont à présent tous à l'abri. Sithiel observe les gardes refermer les portes de pierre, sans que je puisse déchiffrer son regard.

— Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je suis revenue ici.

**Je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé ce chapitre sous cet angle, à l'origine, mais j'ai décidé de faire une fleur à Legolas pour une fois, et de le faire apparaître sous un jour plus clément que dans les précédents chapitres. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**


	57. 1000 ans, jour 300

Partie I. 6 : 1000 ans – Guerrier

**Décidément, je ne sais pas pour vous mais aujourd'hui est une bonne journée pour moi ! Dernier samedi où je travaille, après 9 ans passés dans les salles de classe le week-end ; reprise de cette fic que j'avais un peu délaissée depuis deux ou trois semaines ; et, surtout, dernier chapitre de la première grande partie ! Rien que ça, c'est déjà bien émouvant. Ne serait-ce que je devrais ouvrir un nouveau document Word pour relire mon plan des prochains chapitres **

**Allons, sans plus attendre (et avec encore une petite allusion à Baudelaire dans le chapitre) :**

Chapitre 57 : Jour 300 (10 mois)

Je suis parfois étonné de voir l'influence que la couleur du ciel peut avoir sur l'état d'esprit des Elfes. Bleu vif, il met de la lumière dans nos journées et dans nos cœurs. Noir, il nous envahit d'un respect teinté d'une légère angoisse. Rose et or, étoilé, ou encore rougeoyant, il nous émerveille par sa beauté inégalable, répétée chaque jour et chaque jour différente.

Et puis il y a gris. Il peut s'agir d'un gris joyeux, lumineux et pommelé de blanc, ou bien d'un gris fascinant de noirceur, qui sont encore des spectacles que l'on pourrait passer des heures à contempler pensivement. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un gris uniforme, un ciel bas et lourd, tellement monotone que l'on se sent incapable de rien faire. Comme si toute la motivation du monde, toute la joie et toute la révolte s'étaient embourbées dans ce gris, écoeurant tant il manque d'intérêt.

Tout à l'heure, je me suis levé l'esprit tranquille, avec l'espoir que la journée pourrait être agréable, et que la douceur de l'air charmerait ma promenade. Mais il fait gris. Et ce ciel est si morne qu'en en voyant la couleur, je perds aussitôt tout entrain. Si encore je pouvais m'énerver ! Mais non, non, la seule chose sensée que l'on puisse faire par un temps pareil, c'est de retourner se coucher et de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau jour se lève. Aussi fais-je demi-tour.

Heureusement, à mesure que je parcours les couloirs du palais en sens inverse pour retourner vers ma chambre, l'apathie sournoise qui s'était infiltrée en moi finit par lever son carcan de mes épaules. Si bien qu'une fois rentré chez moi je n'ai plus qu'une envie : ressortir. Mais où aller ? Dehors, je ne ferais que rendosser le lourd manteau de torpeur que le ciel fait peser sur les promeneurs inconscients. Mes parents travaillent, quant à Medrigor ... Hum. Ces derniers temps, nous tâchons d'éviter toute confrontation. J'irai le voir un autre jour. L'année prochaine, peut-être.

Bref, en attendant, je vais frapper à la porte de Naëlissa.

— Entrez.

— Bonjour, Naëlissa. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Naëlissa ne répond pas, et je me rends compte que ma question était assez malvenue : assise sur son lit et brossant ses cheveux dorés d'un air absent, ma petite sœur est absorbée dans un livre. Curieux, je m'approche d'elle et je tords la tête pour voir de quoi il en retourne. C'est un beau livre relié de cuir, calligraphié par une plume élégante, et surtout illustré par de splendides peintures.

Fasciné, je laisse Naëlissa tourner lentement les pages en me joignant à sa contemplation silencieuse. Sur certaines images figurent des Elfes, des visages, ou une procession dans la forêt. D'autres ne sont que de simples étendues de couleurs chatoyantes évoquant la richesse de l'automne ou la douceur du printemps. Il y a des croquis réalisés au fusain, où le museau curieux d'un écureuil est minutieusement représenté, quand ce n'est pas un cerf en pleine course, ou bien un simple bosquet baigné par la lumière de la lune.

De tels ouvrages sont rares dans nos cavernes : Papa en a sûrement quelques uns, conservés avec soin et oubliés dans le fond d'un grand coffre, mais en dehors de ça ... En tout cas, je n'ai pas souvenir d'en avoir jamais vu de si admirables que celui-ci. Les quelques textes illustrent les images, et non l'inverse ; ce sont des petites pensées d'une ligne, ou bien de courtes poésies. Les mots chantent doucement dans mon esprit, et semblent se refléter sur la courbure d'une branche ou le frémissement d'une aile.

— Comme c'est beau ! dis-je au bout de quelques instants. D'où vient ce livre ?

— C'est Gebrilia qui me l'a prêté, tu sais, mon amie. Son père le lui a rapporté il y a des années, après une longue patrouille.

— Ah oui, Taralith.

Comment oublier cet Elfe incomparable, l'incarnation de la joie de vivre ? Je me demande si son enthousiasme habituel a été le moins du monde entamé par le temps maussade qu'il fait aujourd'hui. Si quelqu'un est capable de résister à la terrible malédiction du ciel gris, c'est bien Taralith.

— C'est vraiment magnifique ... Ça me rappelle Imladris, pour tout te dire.

— Je crois justement que ça en vient, indique Naëlissa.

— Ah, l'heureux temps où les patrouilleurs pouvaient aller se promener jusqu'à Imladris et en rapporter des présents en souvenirs ! dis-je en riant. À présent, chaque pas coûte des heures d'angoisse et de dangers, et je serais bien étonné que Gebrilia reçoive de sitôt un nouveau cadeau.

— J'aimerais beaucoup voir Imladris, avec tout ce que tu m'en as dit.

Je souris d'un air encourageant à Naëlissa.

— Tu iras un jour, je te le promets. Je t'emmènerai, tu verras. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce jour viendra bientôt, mais quand tout cela sera terminé, ce sera la première chose que nous ferons ensembles. Et qui sait ? Peut-être irons-nous plus loin encore !

Que ne dirais-je pas pour voir les yeux de ma sœur briller comme ils le font ! Mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si « tout cela » sera terminé un jour. Et si nous ne pouvions plus jamais retourner à Imladris ? Je ne devrais pas penser cela ; après tout, la vie est longue ... Et pourtant, je sens un frisson désagréable me traverser le cœur. Et si nous étions condamnés à ne plus jamais pouvoir sortir de ce royaume et de cette forêt sinistre ?

Je dois avoir pris une expression étrange, car Naëlissa s'empresse de refermer son livre et de se redresser, signe qu'elle entend parler d'autre chose.

— Bon, je t'ai bien mal reçu dans cette histoire ! s'exclame-t-elle en souriant. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

— Rien de particulier, j'avais juste envie de passer un moment avec toi. Comment vas-tu, ces jours-ci ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir beaucoup vue, ces derniers temps.

— Ah, c'est bien à toi de dire ça ! fait remarquer Naëlissa.

— Comment ça ?

— Qui de nous deux passe ses journées à aller se perdre en forêt, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, et seul avec ça ? Dis-moi un peu, Legolas, que vas-tu faire dans ces promenades de forcené ?

— Ah, ça ...

C'est vrai que depuis quelques semaines, je fuis un peu la compagnie de tout le monde. En dehors du formidable orage de l'autre nuit, j'ai eu assez peu de contact avec les autres Elfes du palais. Je crois que j'avais envie d'être un peu seul avec moi-même, pour une fois ... Mais je ne crois pas que ça ait servi à grand-chose. Medrigor disait que j'avais peur d'être ce que je suis, mais à la vérité, j'ai eu beau y réfléchir pendant des heures et des heures, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis.

— Je m'entraîne, finis-je par lâcher.

— Tu t'entraînes ? répète Naëlissa d'un ton surpris. Mais à quoi donc ?

— Au tir à l'arc, principalement. Parfois, j'essaie un peu de pratiquer le lancer de couteau, mais j'ai peur de ce qui arriverait si je me blessais et que personne n'était là pour m'aider.

— Je savais que Medrigor avait arrêté de te donner des leçons, mais j'ignorais que tu continuais à travailler de ton côté ... Eh bien alors, est-ce que tu fais des progrès ?

J'aimerais tant lui dire oui ! Malheureusement, je dois me contenter de grimacer.

— Pas vraiment. J'arrive à lancer une flèche, c'est déjà ça, mais pour ce qui est de toucher ma cible ... Oh, j'en suis encore très loin ! Quant au poignard ... Bon, tu te doutes bien de ce que ça peut donner.

— C'est dommage, dit Naëlissa d'un ton déçu. Avec tout le mal que tu te donnes, ce n'est vraiment pas juste, à mon avis.

— Et je le partage, dis-je en soupirant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je manque tant de talent, mais enfin, le fait est. Peut-être que d'ici un siècle ou deux, j'arriverai à toucher ma cible à trente pieds.

— Est-ce que tu ne manques pas de motivation ? Entre subir les foudres d'un Medrigor exaspéré et s'entraîner tout seul, je ne vois pas trop où tu trouves le courage de continuer.

— Tu crois qu'il s'agit de ça ?

Naëlissa hausse les épaules ; elle a l'air un peu décontenancée par ce que je lui raconte, mais pas désespérée d'avance, c'est toujours ça.

— Je ne sais pas trop, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, tu sais. Mais enfin, peut-être que si quelqu'un t'encourageait ...

— Medrigor l'a bien fait, au début, et sans résultat.

— Quelqu'un d'autre, alors. Medrigor doit être intimidant, puisque c'est lui-même un guerrier très doué. Qu'en dirais-tu si j'essayais ?

— Quoi, toi ? Oh non, je ne préfère pas que tu me voies.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Quoi que tu fasses, je serais de toute façon bien incapable de faire mieux, à mon avis. Et puis ça me ferait plaisir de t'aider un peu.

Je considère un moment la proposition de ma chère petite sœur. Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée ... Sauf que si je finis par exaspérer Naëlissa autant que je l'ai fait avec Medrigor, ma vie sera vraiment fichue ! Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Au moins, à présent, j'arrive à tirer. Même si la cible que j'atteins est toujours distante de dix bons pieds de celle que je vise – et encore, si le vent la rapproche.

— D'accord, on peut peut-être essayer.

— Parfait ! s'enthousiasme Naëlissa. Va chercher ton arc, je te rejoins dans un instant, ajoute-t-elle en se levant brusquement et en mettant de l'ordre dans ses affaires.

— Comment, tout de suite ?

— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi attendre ?

La remarque est pertinente. Soudain joyeux, je regagne ma chambre pour y prendre mon arc et mon carquois. Je retrouve ensuite Naëlissa, qui se sent toute fière à l'idée d'accompagner le bel archer que je fais, et nous partons. Derrière les portes du palais, le ciel est toujours d'un gris accablant, mais Naëlissa agit comme un talisman lumineux à mon côté. Peut-être que c'est ainsi que Taralith voit la vie : il y a toujours une petite lumière quelque part.

Mais soudain, au moment où nous commençons à nous éloigner, mes yeux accrochent une drôle de scène. Plus loin, dans la forêt, deux silhouettes couvertes de capes et bizarrement déformées apparaissent et disparaissent tels des feux follets à mesure qu'elles se perdent parmi les arbres. Ces silhouettes me sont familières, et je m'arrête en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux les observer. À moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par un sort, il s'agit de Sithiel et de son petit Lómalrion.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? interroge Naëlissa.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais cela ne m'inspire rien de bon. Que font-ils, tous les deux ? Et que portent-ils qui déforme ainsi leurs capes ?

— Naëlissa, j'irai m'entraîner une autre fois. Il faut que je ...

— Mais où vas-tu ?

— Excuse-moi.

Et je m'éloigne d'elle aussitôt pour ne pas perdre de vue les deux feux follets. Ils s'enfoncent dans les profondeurs de la forêt et je les suis de loin, à pas furtifs, en m'efforçant de ne pas perdre leur piste faite du léger parfum de Sithiel et de quelques bruits de brindilles brisées par leurs pas. Je ne sais pas où ils vont, mais je suis certain qu'il faut que je les suive.

Je me suis inquiété pour Sithiel. Depuis la nuit de l'orage où je l'avais une nouvelle fois fait pleurer, je me suis attaché à savoir ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour, pour être sûr qu'elle ne languissait pas seule chez elle, et surtout qu'elle ne faisait rien de pire. Ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est cette dernière phrase qu'elle m'a dite : « je me demande pourquoi je suis revenue ici ». Il fallait qu'elle soit bien malheureuse pour la prononcer.

Mais ira-t-elle jusqu'au bout de ses pensées ? À présent que je la suis, accompagnée de son fils chéri et chargée de ce qui ressemble fort à des bagages, le doute n'est plus vraiment permis. Pourtant, je n'ose pas m'interposer pour l'empêcher de partir. En réalité, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire : elle semble si triste, ici, ne serait-il pas meilleur pour tout le monde qu'elle parte refaire sa vie ailleurs ? Non, maintenant que j'ai formulé cette idée, elle me paraît odieuse. En tout cas, il ne sera jamais préférable pour moi que Sithiel soit absente. Mais pour elle, qu'en est-il ?

Occupé par mes réflexions, je porte moins d'attention à la piste, et je me retrouve interdit devant une intersection. Où aller ? Sithiel a-t-elle gravi cette petite butte, à droite, ou bien a-t-elle longé le sentier qui la contourne, à gauche ? À première vue, aucun indice ne peut me renseigner. Si ce n'est cette trace, là-bas, au pied de la butte, qui pourrait ressembler à l'empreinte d'un pied léger. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, aussi décidé-je de me fier à ma chance et de prendre à droite.

Après avoir rapidement escaladé la butte, je poursuis mon chemin sans relever d'autres indices. J'ai sans doute pris trop de retard, à force de m'attacher à ne pas me faire remarquer, et Sithiel est sûrement déjà loin. Quelle pitié ! Suis-je donc incapable de mener quelque chose à bien ? Parti comme je suis, je vais finir par perdre Sithiel, et par me perdre aussi par la même occasion. Pourtant je m'acharne à continuer, malgré tout.

Tout à coup, j'entends un bruit anodin. Comme un grincement, comme un chuintement désagréable qui me hérisse. Le cœur battant plus vite, j'accélère le pas en espérant que je ne fais pas fausse route. Et si j'allais en plus me retrouver pris au piège d'un de ces monstres qui rôdent autour de nous ? Un cliquetis se mêle au chuintement, et je me mets à courir, droit devant, sans réfléchir. Cette fois, c'est un gémissement que j'entends, un gémissement de petit Elfe.

Et puis un cri. Sithiel. Je cours à toutes jambes.

En arrivant sur les lieux, je me fais la réflexion que je ne m'étais pas tout à fait trompé de route, finalement : Sithiel et Lómalrion sont bien devant moi, mais en contrebas du petit monticule sur lequel je marche. Et en face d'eux se tiennent trois grosses araignées, noirâtres, bouffies de monstruosité. Aussitôt, je me couche à plat ventre pour n'être pas repéré, et je rampe jusqu'à un petit buisson épineux qui surplombe directement la scène. Lómalrion, les jambes tremblantes, est agrippé à la main de sa mère qui s'efforce de lui faire un rempart de son corps. Mais que pourrait-elle, face à ces monstres ? Et que puis-je faire, moi, que puis-je faire ?

En tâtonnant sans les quitter des yeux, je récupère mon arc et mon carquois toujours accrochés dans mon dos. Entre mes mains, ces armes ne sont plus que des bouts de bois ridicules, et je me mords le poing pour ne pas crier de rage. Malheur à moi ! Incapable de protéger ceux qui me sont chers, tout juste bon à assister à leur détresse ! Mes mains tremblent quand j'encoche la corde et quand je sors une flèche du carquois. Quelle pitié d'en être arrivé là ! Je savais bien pourtant ce qui menaçait, dans cette forêt. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas retenu Sithiel à temps ?

Et à présent que mon arc est armé, qui dois-je viser ? Cette araignée-ci, ou bien celle-là ? Ou Sithiel, peut-être, pour lui épargner une partie de l'horreur. Ou bien moi-même, surtout. De toute façon, étant donné mon talent, ce que je vise sera sûrement épargné. _Maintiens la tension sur ton bras d'arc_, dit dans ma tête l'écho de la voix de Medrigor. _Prends plus d'espace_, me dit-il encore, et je lui obéis, quitte à m'égratigner toute la peau des bras au milieu des épines. Je voudrais fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le carnage que je vais faire, mais je me force à les ouvrir pour affronter mon échec. _Ton bras d'arc ... Maintiens la tension ..._ Oui, oui ! C'est ce que je fais ! Si seulement Medrigor était là ...

_Courage, tu peux y arriver._

La corde vibre et la flèche part. Elle atteint la première araignée, la grosse, celle qui tentait d'happer la main de Lómalrion dans ses mandibules frémissantes d'excitation. Elle ne frémit plus du tout, à présent. La deuxième flèche frappe la deuxième araignée au côté, près de l'abdomen ; la dernière bête voit ses yeux éclater dans une giclée de sang noir. Sithiel pousse un cri de terreur, ses mains tirent une dague de sa ceinture et lacèrent de coups frénétiques l'araignée la plus proche, qui agonise à ses pieds. Puis, une fois sa peur assouvie, Sithiel tourne la tête vers l'origine des trois flèches.

J'ai peu de souvenirs de ce qui a suivi. Les moments les plus importants de l'existence ne laissent parfois qu'une image très floue dans l'esprit. Je ne saurais retrouver quels mots j'ai dit à Sithiel, quel regard avait Lómalrion, ni comment nous sommes rentrés au palais. Mais nous y sommes rentrés, finalement. Sithron et Hyviel nous y attendaient, vrillés d'angoisse malgré Naëlissa qui s'efforçait de les rassurer. Medrigor était là également, et Papa, et Maman, et d'autres Elfes aussi, qui avaient allumé un feu pour repousser les ténèbres de la nuit.

Je crois que je n'avais pas remarqué que la nuit était tombée. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Seulement que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la Salle du Trône, que Papa était devant moi, fier, souriant, que Sithiel me regardait en serrant Lómalrion contre elle. J'avais un genou en terre et, debout derrière moi, les douces mains de Maman me faisaient ma première tresse.

**Et voilà pour ce premier livre ! J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. Vous vous souvenez de la symbolique des tresses, n'est-ce pas ? Demandez moi en review, sinon.**

**Oh, que ce chapitre est long ! Ça fait des heures que je suis dessus, il est grand temps que je m'arrête. **

**J'attends vos commentaires ...**

**À bientôt ! **

**Lily Evans 2004**


	58. 1111 ans, jour 1

Partie II. 1 : 1111 ans – Amrod et les Istari

**Oh, le gros moment d'émotion ! On commence le deuxième livre, les amis ! :D Et il nous reste 100 chapitres tout rond à passer ensemble avec notre Prince préféré. Je dois dire que je suis assez fière d'en être arrivée là ; un grand merci à vous tous qui lisez et reviewez ! Je vous ADORE, et sans vous, je n'en serais pas là ! (Ou peut-être que si, mais alors je déprimerais au fond d'un puit ). **

**Bref, revenons à ce deuxième livre, dont j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier. Legolas vieillit toujours (admirez son âge actuel : 1111 ans), et dans le royaume de Mirkwood, la vie suit son sombre cours ...**

Chapitre 58 : Jour 1

Je m'éveille avec un sentiment de nausée. De fureur aussi, contre moi-même et contre mon esprit qui, depuis quelques temps, perd tout contrôle sur la nature de mes rêves. Ou plutôt de mes cauchemars. Mais les Elfes ne font pas de cauchemars ! Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je passe mes nuits aux prises avec les images affreuses qui me hantent déjà tout le jour.

Ce sont des images d'êtres torturés, que ce soit ces éternels monstres – presque devenus nos compagnons quotidiens dès que nous nous approchons de la forêt – ces Gobelins aux faces cruelles, ces araignées chuintantes, et tous ces insectes pullulants, ou bien, pire, des êtres de ma race, des Elfes, souvent jeunes et pleins de vie encore, mais mutilés par les plus sinistres créatures des environs. Des Elfes qui n'ont pas commis d'autre crime que de vouloir vivre comme tous leurs frères, parmi la beauté sereine des arbres et de la nature.

Les gardes qui patrouillent toujours tant bien que mal trouvent ces pauvres corps, puis les rapportent au palais pour qu'ils y soient lavés et inhumés avec toute la dignité possible. Mais comment rendre digne une tête sans visage, ou un corps aux entrailles pourrissantes ? Beaucoup d'entre nous ne supportent pas ces spectacles immondes, et personne ne leur en veut de s'enfuir dès que les patrouilleurs reviennent avec leur triste chargement.

Parfois encore, ce sont les patrouilleurs eux-mêmes que l'on rapporte. Et ce n'est pas de savoir qu'ils connaissent tous les risques encourus lorsqu'ils s'engagent dans la garde qui nous console de la perte de ces vaillants défenseurs. Bien au contraire, la vieille compagne qu'est pour moi la culpabilité n'est jamais loin de mes pensées. Mais au moins, ceux-là avaient une chance de pouvoir se défendre, ce qui est rarement le cas des autres victimes.

Et, alors que la Soleil n'est sûrement pas encore levée, je me retrouve assis dans mon lit, pantelant et pleurant d'amertume sous l'effet de mes cauchemars. Je sais que je ne retrouverai pas le sommeil : il en va ainsi depuis plusieurs mois, déjà. Ou bien plusieurs années, je ne sais plus, je n'essaie pas de garder de souvenirs précis de ces temps troublés. Qu'est devenu notre monde ? Qu'avons-nous donc fait pour mériter qu'il soit si sombre ?

La petite lampe que j'allume à mon chevet lutte difficilement contre l'obscurité, mais enfin elle brille tout de même. Je préfère ne pas rester dans le noir si je ne dors pas : c'est comme si toutes les images affreuses qui me sont apparues pendant la journée ressortaient avec encore plus de netteté dans les ténèbres. Je soupire avec lassitude. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire du restant de la nuit ? Peut-être simplement marcher dans les couloirs, où la douce lumière rouge des torches est toujours chaleureuse.

C'est à peine si je prends la peine de m'habiller convenablement en sortant de ma chambre : de simples chausses et une vieille cape feront bien l'affaire ; après tout, quelle importance accorde-t-on encore aujourd'hui à l'allure du prince de Mirkwood ? Mirkwood ... Nom maudit d'un royaume qui ne l'est pas moins. Pendant que j'erre sans but précis au cœur du palais, je porte la main d'un geste machinal à la fine tresse qui court dans mon dos, et son contact me réconforte.

En arrivant du côté de la chambre de mes parents, je suis surpris d'entendre des éclats de voix étouffés. J'échange un regard avec les deux Elfes qui gardent comme toujours la porte de la chambre, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'en savoir plus que moi. Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que les voix de mes parents ont des accents joyeux. De la joie ! Est-ce encore possible ? Intrigué, je ralentis le pas et je me rapproche l'air de rien des murs pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'il se dit.

— ... et tu en es sûre ? Vraiment sûre ?

La voix de Papa, si souvent grave et teintée de mélancolie, me semble pour une fois gaie comme celle d'un jeune Elfe heureux et insouciant. Celle de Maman est plus douce, et je discerne plus difficilement ses paroles. En tout cas, son ton me rappelle brusquement l'époque – oh, si lointaine ! – où Maman dansait et riait avec moi.

— Mais c'est ... c'est ..., reprend Papa qui semble tout ému.

Soudain, Maman éclate de rire, et le rire de Papa lui répond. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire moi-même sous la contagion, bien que je n'aie toujours aucune idée de ce dont ils discutent. Même les deux gardes ont eux aussi l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui est bien rare en ce moment pour les Elfes de notre royaume.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre soudain à toute volée dans un vacarme qui doit probablement réveiller la moitié du palais, et Papa sort de la pièce, rayonnant et presque hilare à force de bonheur. Il se tourne tour à tour vers chacun des gardes avec l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais sans parvenir à trouver ses mots, à moins que sa bouche soit trop occupée à sourire pour parler. Son regard se pose enfin sur moi et, sans s'étonner du tout que je me trouve là à une heure pareille, il se précipite sur moi et me prends vivement dans ses bras.

— Legolas ! C'est merveilleux ! C'est fantastique !

— Mais qu'y a-t-il, Père ?

— Ta Mère va ... Elle ... Nous allons avoir un autre enfant !

Maman, justement, se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant d'un air apaisé, elle que je vois accumuler les soucis et le chagrin depuis tant d'années. Papa me lâche soudainement et court à nouveau vers elle pour la faire virevolter dans ses bras, tandis que Maman rit à nouveau aux éclats. Les gardes leur adressent leurs félicitations en essayant de dissimuler leur surprise devant cette scène, mais je doute que mes parents les entendent vraiment.

Un autre enfant ! Un petit prince ou une petite princesse, un nouveau bébé dans ce palais ! Une autre petite Naëlissa, à moins que ce ne soit un petit Legolas ! J'ai du mal à y croire. Comme c'est étrange ! Bien sûr, c'est une excellente nouvelle, mais il me semble en même temps complètement incongru d'imaginer que nous puissions accueillir un petit être ici, au milieu de la peur et de la mort. Quel changement cela fera d'entendre les babillements d'un petit Elfe plutôt que les pleurs de ses aînés !

Il me semble que c'était hier que Papa m'annonçait la même nouvelle à propos de Naëlissa. Le jour de sa naissance, ses premiers pas, sa jeunesse ... Tout cela est si proche, et pourtant si lointain ! Mais d'ailleurs, à présent que j'y pense, je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas encore au courant. Comment prendra-t-elle la nouvelle ? Bien, à n'en pas douter, même si je sais quel étrange effet cela fait de n'être plus le dernier-né. En attendant, il faut que j'aille la prévenir.

J'embrasse d'abord mes parents, qui ont l'air d'avoir à peine cent ans à eux deux tant la joie les rajeunit. Maman est adorable, avec ses joues roses et les larmes d'émotion qui perlent dans ses yeux.

— Si c'est un fils, j'espère qu'il te ressemblera, me souffle-t-elle avec amour.

— Merci, Maman.

Je n'ai pas dû m'adresser à elle en utilisant ce nom depuis mon enfance, et le sourire de Maman s'élargit encore. Je la laisse ensuite aux bras de Papa et je cours vers la chambre de Naëlissa. Mes pieds sont aussi légers que si j'avais des ailes, et je crois que je ris sans vraiment m'en apercevoir. Arrivé chez Naëlissa, je me retiens d'entrer en trombe et je pousse doucement la porte pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle, au moins, arrive encore à se reposer véritablement quand elle dort.

— Naëlissa, réveille-toi !

— Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Une grande nouvelle, et un grand bonheur pour notre famille ! Notre Mère attend un nouvel enfant !

Naëlissa se redresse instantanément sous le coup de la nouvelle.

— Comment ? C'est vrai ? s'exclame-t-elle avec une soudaine gaieté. Un bébé ?

— Oui ! Tu devrais aller voir nos parents, ils sont tellement heureux !

Mais Naëlissa semble considérer qu'il y a une autre priorité : elle se lève d'un geste vif, me prend par le bras, et se met à genoux en me forçant à l'imiter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'adresse une prière aux grands Valar. Et en fait, je crois qu'il est temps que tout le palais, tous les Elfes du royaume se joignent à cet effort. Notre situation est tellement affreuse ... Ce serait un crime de l'imposer à un petit Elfe innocent ! N'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je crois que tu as raison, dis-je en prenant sa main.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand Papa vient nous trouver pour que nous partagions sa joie, il s'arrête net devant la porte en nous voyant ainsi, toujours agenouillés et plongés dans une ardente prière. Après être resté un moment indécis, il s'approche de nous et se met à genoux à son tour.

Bientôt, comme l'avait espéré Naëlissa, c'est tout le palais qui entre en prière ; implorant les Valar de nous accorder leur aide. Toute la nuit et jusqu'au lendemain, les Elfes de Mirkwood s'efforcent de se faire entendre au-delà du monde.

**Encore merci infiniment à tous les reviewers ! Je n'en reviens pas d'atteindre presque les 350. Du jamais vu chez moi ! (Enfin cela dit, c'est ma première fic qui atteint les 58 chapitres).  
Gros bisous à tous  
Lily Evans 2004**


	59. 1111 ans, jour 2

Partie II. 1 : 1111 ans – Amrod et les Istari

**Théoriquement, je ne devrais pas DU TOUT écrire ce chapitre, pour cause de révisions urgentes de concours imminents, mais ... Vous m'avez comprise :)**

Chapitre 59 : Jour 2

Debout devant les portes du palais, j'attends fébrilement que le lever du jour nous ramène la dernière patrouille en date. Ils auraient dû revenir voilà déjà deux jours, d'après ce qui avait été prévu, mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons toujours aucun signe de leur retour. Ce retard n'est pas rare : les patrouilles se retrouvent fréquemment aux prises avec les créatures maléfiques des environs, et nul ne peut prévoir combien de temps leur élimination prendra ... à condition que ce soient les patrouilleurs qui l'emportent.

J'ajoute tout de même une intention particulière à cette patrouille dans mes prières, car tout retard, même normal, est angoissant par les temps qui courent. D'autant plus que Medrigor est parti avec la patrouille ; n'étant pas soldat de métier, il n'en est pas tenu, mais il les rejoint pourtant fréquemment dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Moi-même, j'essaie de me joindre à eux aussi souvent que je le peux.

Être devenu digne de participer à ces patrouilles sans être inutile ni dangereux pour mes compagnons est l'une de mes rares joies, en ce moment. Après des années et des années d'entraînement, j'ai fini par faire de grands progrès à l'exercice du tir à l'arc et du poignard. Enfin ! Je me souviendrai longtemps de l'expression de Medrigor la première fois qu'il m'a vu atteindre un corbeau en vol à plus de cinquante pieds de nous ...

Ma propre expression, d'ailleurs, devait être tout aussi intéressante, débordant de fierté et de soulagement. Dire qu'après tout ce temps, j'avais finalement réussi à me montrer digne de ce que mon vieil ami attendait de moi ! Naëlissa, qui m'avait aidé à m'entraîner, était elle aussi rose de joie. Je dois dire qu'avec elle à mes côtés, l'entraînement avait perdu beaucoup de son caractère détestable.

Mais ce qui m'a le plus encouragé, c'était de garder au fond de moi le souvenir de Sithiel et de son petit Lómalrion (si grand aujourd'hui !) le jour où je les ai sauvés de monstrueuses araignées. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment je m'y étais pris pour, d'un seul coup, comprendre réellement tous les conseils que Medrigor m'avait donnés et les mettre parfaitement en pratique. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que depuis ce jour Sithiel n'a plus voulu partir, et qu'elle fait partie des rares Elfes de mon entourage qui trouvent encore le courage de sourire tous les jours.

Comme souvent, je me mets à jouer distraitement avec la fine tresse que j'ai obtenu à cette occasion. Savoir que je suis digne de la porter est un véritable petit talisman pour moi. J'espère, si c'est un fils, que le prochain enfant de Maman aura beaucoup de tresses, lui aussi. Mais en attendant, la Soleil se lève et la patrouille n'apparaît toujours pas. Où peuvent-ils bien être ?

Discerner leur approche est d'autant plus difficile dans la lumière rasante du matin. Le vent souffle avec une certaine force, si bien que j'ignore si les mouvements que je perçois dans les arbres ne résultent que des bourrasques ou bien de l'arrivée des soldats. La bise fraîche me hérisse légèrement les cheveux sur la nuque, à moins que ce ne soit le spectacle de cette forêt sombre et redoutable. À mi-voix, j'entame une nouvelle prière à l'adresse des Valar. Si seulement ils pouvaient nous entendre ! Nous avons tant besoin d'aide !

Il n'y a plus guère de chants d'oiseaux, à présent, le matin. Et ce sont surtout quelques croassements de corbeaux qui couvrent à peine le bourdonnement chuintant des autres monstres, hélas bien facile à percevoir pour des oreilles d'Elfes. Mais quel est ce bruit familier qui vient s'y ajouter ? Ce petit cliquetis n'est pas celui de mandibules acérées, mais bien plutôt d'armes en bon métal elfique, d'armes qui s'approchent en nombre. Serait-ce enfin la patrouille ?

Il me semble bien que oui, à mesure que le léger bruit se rapproche. Au moins, cette prière-là aura été exaucée ! Plus la Soleil s'élève, et plus je me convaincs que mon impression n'est pas trompeuse, si bien que je rentre un instant dans le palais pour prévenir les quelques gardes présents de préparer l'accueil des patrouilleurs. Je descends ensuite des cavernes pour venir à leur approche, et c'est avec une joie réelle que je vois Medrigor sortir de l'ombre des arbres.

— Enfin, vous voilà de retour !

— Arrivons-nous très tard ?

— Toujours trop à mon goût. Comment s'est passée votre mission ? J'espère que vous en êtes tous revenus sans encombre ?

Medrigor a une grimace de mauvais augure.

— Nous oui, et les monstres s'en souviendront un peu, je crois, mais ... Nous avons aussi découvert des Elfes moins chanceux que nous, soupire-t-il.

— Encore ? Quelle pitié, les pauvres gens ... dis-je d'un ton peiné.

Mon cœur se serre quand, les premiers soldats de la troupe s'étant éloignés vers le palais, ceux du centre s'avancent avec un brancard de fortune tristement chargé. Les quelques Elfes venus accueillir la patrouille portent la main à la bouche, ou bien murmurent un semblant de dernière bénédiction devant les corps. Les pauvres Elfes qui sont couchés là ont les yeux fermés, le visage ensanglanté, et parfois un membre douloureusement tordu. Les malheureux ...

J'accompagne la patrouille qui remonte au palais pour, comme à chaque retour, faire son rapport à mon Père. Heureusement que Papa a depuis hier l'espoir d'un futur enfant pour garder une ombre de joie au fond de son cœur, sans quoi je devine que ses épaules s'affaisseraient davantage chaque jour sous le poids des soucis, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de les assumer. Maman est d'ailleurs auprès de lui quand nous venons le trouver, et je vois Papa lui demander discrètement de rester là pendant que le chef de la patrouille s'avance pour parler.

Je n'écoute pas le rapport – dont je connais de toute façon la teneur – car Medrigor me fait signe de le rejoindre un peu plus loin pour que nous discutions.

— Comment vas-tu, toi ? me dit-il. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir après ces quelques semaines.

— À moi aussi. Eh bien, je vais ... Oh, mais attends, tu ne connais pas la dernière nouvelle ? m'exclamé-je soudain avec un sourire.

— Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une bonne nouvelle, j'espère ?

— Très bonne : ma Mère va avoir un autre enfant !

— Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Il faudra que je la félicite, quand j'aurai l'occasion de m'adresser à elle. Tes parents doivent être très heureux.

— Aussi heureux qu'on peut l'être en ces temps-ci, je te l'avoue. Et moi aussi, cette nouvelle m'a fait un grand plaisir une fois la première surprise passée. Même si ...

— Si quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

— Tu ne le vois pas, toi qui rentre de patrouilles ? Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas cruel d'imposer ce que nous vivons à ce pauvre bébé ?

— Ah, c'est vrai, je n'y pensais pas ...

Medrigor soupire d'un air ennuyé.

— Quelques années plus tôt, je t'aurais souhaité que les choses s'arrangent d'ici à sa naissance, mais à présent ... Je crains que l'espoir ne soit maigre.

— Naëlissa estime que la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire est de prier, et nous y avons passé la nuit.

— Ta sœur ne manque pas de sagesse, Legolas. Cela dit, la prière ne résoudra peut-être pas tous nos ennuis de sitôt, et il faut continuer à se battre en attendant.

— Oui, naturellement.

— Au moins, même si nous ne pouvons pas améliorer les choses avant que cet enfant ne naisse, nous pouvons nous efforcer de ne pas les empirer.

— Si seulement nous pouvions être sûrs de réussir ! dis-je avec amertume. Pas seulement pour l'enfant, mais pour tous ces autres Elfes, ceux que votre patrouille a ramené comme les autres, tous ceux du royaume.

Je m'étonne de voir Medrigor esquisser un sourire.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ?

— Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu parles un peu comme le ferait le Roi ton Père. C'est une bonne chose, Legolas. Tu sais, je crois que tu es vraiment sur le bon chemin. Notamment sur le plan des armes : j'ai entendu dire que tu avais encore fait des progrès au tir.

— Si Naëlissa t'a dis ça, tu sais qu'elle n'est pas très objective, dis-je en rougissant de fierté.

— Oh, c'est ce que tu crois. En tout cas, je pense que tu fais un bon guerrier, à présent. Tu devrais peut-être songer à rejoindre la prochaine patrouille.

La patrouille ? J'ai beau faire des progrès, je ne peux pas dire que ... Enfin, pour le moment, je préfère prier. C'est plus sûr – en tout cas pour moi.

**Voilà un petit chapitre écrit rapidement, peut-être pas des plus marquants, même si j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. À bientôt ! **

**Lily Evans 2004**


	60. 1111 ans, jour 3

Partie II. 1 : 1111 ans – Amrod et les Istari

**Eh bien ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus rien écrit, et je dois dire que ça fait bien plaisir de reprendre le chemin qui mène à Word ! Sans plus tarder, entamons la soixantaine.**

Chapitre 60 : Jour 3

L'œil et l'oreille aux aguets, je guette le moindre mouvement parmi les arbres. C'est à peine si j'ai parcouru plus de quelques pas dans la forêt, mais déjà la vigilance s'impose. Mon arc est prêt, la corde tendue, et une flèche y est déjà encochée ; j'avance à pas de loup en regardant attentivement de tous les côtés. Marcher dans la forêt de Mirkwood est tout sauf un repos pour les nerfs.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit derrière moi, peut-être le craquement d'une branche; je fais immédiatement volte-face et je m'apprête à tirer, quand une main repousse vivement mon arc.

— Oh là, attention ! s'exclame Medrigor. Tu as bien failli m'embrocher !

— Désolé, j'étais nerveux, dis-je brièvement avant de lui faire signe de parler moins fort. C'est que tu as mis du temps à venir, je ne t'attendais plus.

— Je te demande pardon, mais j'ai encore passé la soirée d'hier avec ma famille et j'ai fini par m'endormir sur place. Après, ce matin, le temps de repasser chercher mes affaires ...

— Je vois.

De sa ceinture, Medrigor tire son habituel poignard et se met comme moi à l'affût. Il porte également un arc dans son dos et un autre couteau à la lame plus longue, mais le poignard reste son arme favorite. Sans plus échanger une parole, nous progressons côte à côte dans la forêt en guettant tout ce qui nous paraîtrait suspect ou inhabituel. La tâche que nous nous sommes fixée relève d'une simple mission de routine : il s'agit de parcourir les abords de Mirkwood tout autour du palais pour en éliminer le maximum d'ennemis et permettre aux autres Elfes d'aller et venir sans trop risquer leur vie.

Pour ce qui est du reste de la forêt, la tâche revient aux patrouilles, mais elle est de toute façon bien trop importante pour que nous puissions seulement espérer en venir à bout un jour. Plus nous tuons de créatures, et plus il en arrive de nouvelles ; tout ce que nous y gagnons, c'est une trêve précaire. Il en va de même autour du palais, d'ailleurs, mais comme nos rondes y sont plus régulières, nous pouvons presque avoir une impression de sécurité.

Medrigor m'a convaincu hier dès son retour de patrouille de l'accompagner ce matin dans cette petite mission, arguant que même s'il était un peu fatigué, certains devoirs n'attendaient pas, et que ...

Tout à coup, un criaillement rauque me fait lever la tête, juste à temps pour voir un hideux Gobelin sauter d'un arbre et m'atterrir presque en pleine figure. Je fais rapidement un pas de côté pour éviter son bras armé d'une lame noire au tranchant acéré, je dégaine d'un geste mon propre poignard et, sans lui laisser le temps de se redresser après qu'il est tombé au sol, je lui lacère le corps de la gorge aux reins. Avec un cri, j'arrache ensuite ma lame de son corps pris de convulsions, et je me retourne pour découvrir Medrigor aux prises avec deux autres Gobelins.

L'un d'eux m'aperçoit et se précipite sur moi, et je n'ai que le temps de m'écarter de sa trajectoire pour lui enfoncer ensuite mon poignard dans le dos. Après quoi, entendant un nouveau criaillement dans les hauteurs, j'arme prestement mon arc, lève les yeux, vise, et abat un nouveau Gobelin. Il vient s'écraser au sol avec un bruit mat, à côté de ses deux congénères que je viens de tuer, et pour faire bonne mesure, je tombe à genoux pour leur trancher la gorge à tous trois.

Aucun autre ennemi ne semble venir s'en prendre à moi et, pantelant, je me redresse avec une certaine gaucherie. Medrigor est adossé au tronc d'un arbre, pâle et essoufflé mais visiblement indemne. Quatre corps noirs sont empilés pêle-mêle à ses pieds.

— Tout va bien ? lui demandé-je.

— Ça ira. Tu as fait du bon travail.

— Pas tant que toi.

Nous nous accordons encore un instant pour reprendre notre souffle, puis décidons de reprendre notre chemin. L'affrontement avec les Gobelins nous a assez remués, mais après tout nous sommes là pour ça, par pour faire une promenade ni pour rentrer à la moindre escarmouche. Nous marchons ainsi quelques instants, sans rien rencontrer. Tout semble si calme autour de nous que la tentation nous prend de relâcher notre vigilance, mais des années passées à combattre les monstres retors de cette forêt nous ont enseigné plus de bon sens que cela.

Le son que j'entends tout à coup me surprend, car ce n'est ni la voix crispante d'un Gobelin, ni le bruit feutré du vol d'une chauve-souris, ni l'horrible cliquètement des mandibules d'araignées. Au contraire, c'est tout simplement le cri familier d'un oiseau de proie. Quelle sensation étrange ! À force de ne plus côtoyer que des monstres, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié que des animaux normaux pouvaient encore exister. L'appel de l'oiseau évoque tant le souvenirs des beaux jours d'antan que je ne peux me retenir de m'arrêter pour l'écouter avec délices.

— Tu entends, Medrigor ?

— Oui ! C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

— Très étrange. Quelle sorte d'oiseau cela peut-il être ? Je ne reconnais pas son cri.

— Un rapace, sans doute. Peut-être un faucon.

— Un faucon ? Mais ils ont toujours été rares, par ici, pourquoi l'un d'eux apparaîtrait tout à coup ?

— Je ne sais pas, Legolas, je ne sais pas.

En entendant à nouveau le cri, cette fois bien plus proche de nous, nous relevons la tête et voyons l'oiseau nous survoler. C'est bien un faucon, magnifique avec son plumage mordoré. Enfin une autre couleur que le noir dans cette pauvre nature !

— C'est étonnant, remarque Medrigor : regarde, il vole bas, comme s'il allait se poser.

— Et il se dirige vers les cavernes ... Que dirais-tu de le suivre ?

— Oui, allons-y.

La curiosité qui nous dévore nous donne des ailes, si bien que nous courons presque pour rentrer au palais. En débouchant hors de la forêt, nous apercevons l'oiseau qui tourne en cercle autour des cavernes. Déjà, les gardes des portes l'ont repéré et interpellent tous les autres Elfes des environs pour qu'ils viennent voir le spectacle. À mesure que le faucon perd en altitude, notre étonnement s'accroît de voir ce bel animal arriver parmi nous.

Se pourrait-il que ce soit un signe ? Que notre enclavement au sein de la noirceur, de la peur et de la mort prenne fin ? Serait-ce possible que la nature, enfin, reprenne ses droits dans notre royaume ? Au moment où Medrigor et moi rejoignons la petite foule massée devant les portes du palais, je vois également mes parents apparaître et lever les yeux vers le ciel. Aussitôt, le faucon pousse un nouveau cri et amorce une descente plus raide, jusqu'à venir se poser tout naturellement sur le bras de Papa.

Ebahis, nous le sommes tous, et cela d'autant plus que l'oiseau, non content d'être une magnifique lumière dans nos temps si tristes, est également le porteur d'un message, un petit parchemin noué à l'une de ses pattes ... Tout aussi interloqué que nous, Papa semble interroger l'oiseau du regard, puis détache le fameux parchemin, ouvre le sceau qu'il portait, et le déroule rapidement.

— Medrigor ... dis-je, fronçant les sourcils en observant le sceau du message. Est-ce que ça ne te rappelle pas ...

— Puissant Ilúvatar ! s'exclame tout à coup Papa, les yeux brillants de joie. Ecoutez-moi tous ! ajoute-t-il en élevant la voix. Ceci est un message du Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris.

Un frisson de plaisir me parcourt l'échine. Imladris, j'en étais sûr ! D'abord un faucon, puis la belle Vallée ... À coup sûr, ces nouvelles-là sont forcément bonnes.

— Mes amis, apprenez que nos prières ont enfin été exaucées ! Les Valar, loués soient-ils, nous ont entendus ! Bientôt, leurs envoyés seront parmi nous, et ils auront la puissance de nous aider à vaincre enfin le mal qui nous ronge !

Des cris de joie s'élèvent alors de toutes les gorges ; tous, quel que soit notre âge ou notre histoire, nous nous sentons remplis d'une allégresse immense qu'aucun chant ne saurait exprimer. Enfin ! Après tant d'années de souffrances, tant de larmes versées, nous allons enfin recevoir de l'aide ! Peut-être plus encore que la perspective de vivre à nouveau délivrés de la peur, c'est le fait de savoir que nous ne sommes plus seuls dans ce combat qui nous réjouit. Nous qui n'étions pas loin de nous croire abandonnés et condamnés ...

— D'abord un nouvel enfant, et puis cela ... murmure Papa près de moi. Loués soient ces jours où l'espoir renaît parmi nous.

— Je n'osais pas y croire, mais peut-être que cet enfant vivra vraiment des jours meilleurs que ceux-ci, dis-je en souriant.

— Et nous aussi, Legolas. Nous aussi.

**Voilà pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous a plu de voir enfin Legolas en vrai guerrier, capable de se défendre magistralement sans écoper d'une seule égratignure :) Et comme vous le voyez, l'espoir renaît à Mirkwood. Est-il fondé ? Ha ha ... Vous le saurez en lisant la suite ! **

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	61. 1111 ans, jour 7

Partie II. 1 : 1111 ans – Amrod et les Istari

**Voyons ... Je ne vois pas grand-chose à dire sur le chapitre qui va suivre. Mais comme je vous dis ça avant de l'avoir écrit, on verra bien.**

**Ce qui est chouette, c'est que je peux enfin écrire cette fic en écoutant Enya chanter « Aníron ».**

Chapitre 61 : Jour 7

Je frappe quelques coups rapides à la porte de la chambre de Medrigor. Il n'y a pas de réponse, mais je ne m'en formalise pas et j'entre tout de même, m'attendant à le trouver plongé dans un vieil ouvrage ou occupé à entretenir le cuir de ses bottes. Pourtant, la chambre est vide. Etrange. Où peut-il bien être ? Sûrement pas dehors : il pleut à verses. Et je ne l'ai vu nulle part ailleurs dans le palais ... Eh bien, je crois que je suis bon pour continuer à chercher.

À moins qu'il ne soit chez son père ? Ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué que Medrigor se rapprochait un petit peu de sa famille. Non pas qu'il y ait besoin de réconciliation, non, les relations ont toujours été cordiales à ce que je sais, mais seulement un peu distantes. Jeune, Medrigor a longtemps voyagé, et ensuite c'est moi qui ai constitué sa principale compagnie, autrefois avec Sithiel et aujourd'hui avec les autres patrouilleurs.

Je pense que Medrigor a fini par regretter d'avoir négligé sa famille durant tout ce temps, ou bien peut-être qu'il a eu peur de les avoir blessés. Enfin, d'après ce que Maman m'avait raconté, la situation n'avait été facile pour personne lorsque la mère de Medrigor est morte, il y a de cela bien des siècles, et la famille s'était un peu disloquée. Le temps a passé depuis, bien que ce genre de blessure ne guérisse jamais complètement. Si Maman venait à disparaître, par exemple, je crois bien que dix mille ans ne suffiraient pas à me le faire accepter.

Toujours est-il que ces temps-ci, Medrigor délaisse régulièrement sa chambre au palais pour aller vivre chez son père, Medrilas, avec son cousin et la famille de celui-ci. Ils habitent tout près des cavernes, juste à l'endroit de la forêt qui n'est pas encore trop menacé. C'est une chance pour eux, qui n'ont pas été contraints comme tant d'autres de quitter leur maison pour se réfugier au palais. Heureusement que ces cavernes sont vastes ...

Tout en me faisant ces réflexions, je commence à penser que je préfèrerais que Medrigor ne soit pas chez son père en ce moment, sinon je devrais me faire tremper par la pluie pour aller le retrouver. Mais peut-être est-il à discuter chez Naëlissa ? J'entre plein d'espoir dans la chambre de ma sœur, mais peine perdue, celle-ci aussi est vide. De plus en plus étonnant. Et elle, où est-elle donc ? Un peu agacé à force de parcourir en vain tous ces couloirs, je finis par arriver chez mes parents, où – victoire ! – je trouve au moins Naëlissa et Maman.

— Bonjour à toutes les deux ! Je suis content de vous trouver.

— Pourquoi, est-ce que tu nous cherchais ? demande Maman.

— En fait, c'est surtout Medrigor qui a disparu, mais je suis toujours content de vous voir. On dirait qu'il n'y a personne dans ce palais.

— Personne, tu trouves ? À moi, le bruit de tous ces pas me donne mal à la tête. Et c'est sans compter cette pluie ...

— Mais c'est parce que maintenant vous êtes fragile, Maman, intervient Naëlissa.

Maman pose avec tendresse sa main sur la joue de sa fille, qui paraît assez émue comme à chaque fois que l'état de Maman est évoqué.

— Ah ça, ma petite fille, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas si terrible ... en tout cas pour le moment.

Naëlissa sourit, puis lève les yeux vers moi.

— Tu cherches Medrigor, disais-tu ?

— Oui, est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

— Non, désolée, mais on pourrait chercher ensemble. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec lui. Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je vous laisse, Maman ?

— Non, vas donc t'amuser.

Maman embrasse Naëlissa sur le front, puis ma sœur me rejoint vivement dans le couloir. Au moment de refermer la porte, je souris une dernière fois à Maman qui s'est mise à s'observer dans l'un de ses chers petits miroirs. Naëlissa me prend ensuite par le bras et nous partons en quête.

— Medrigor n'était pas dans sa chambre et je suppose qu'il est allé chez son père, mais en vérité cela ne me dit pas grand-chose de lui courir après sous cette pluie battante, dis-je pour résumer mon dilemme.

— Et si nous allions demander aux soldats qui gardent les portes du palais ? suggère Naëlissa. Ils nous diront s'ils l'ont vu sortir.

— Bonne idée ! Allons-y.

Nous nous rendons donc aux portes – actuellement fermées pour que la pluie ne vienne pas inonder la salle – mais il s'avère que Medrigor n'est pas passé par là. Je voudrais m'en réjouir, mais les gardes ne l'ont en fait vu nulle part, et je fronce les sourcils. Où est-il donc parti se cacher ?

— Avez-vous essayé les écuries, mon Prince ?

— Les écuries ? Non, pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas pour aujourd'hui, mais j'ai vu le Seigneur Medrigor y passer un certain temps l'autre jour.

— Vraiment ? Bien, nous allons essayer alors. Merci du renseignement !

— Je vous en prie, Altesse.

Je vais si rarement à l'écurie que je pourrais presque en ignorer le chemin, mais enfin après près de mille ans passés dans ces cavernes, ce serait tout de même une honte si je n'en connaissais pas tous les moindres recoins. J'entraîne donc Naëlissa à ma suite dans un escalier de pierre sombre, éclairé par les mêmes torches rouges que celles des couloirs. L'escalier est propre, mais l'air y a une odeur de renfermé qui souligne à quel point nos écuries sont délaissées depuis que l'état de la forêt nous interdit la plupart des sorties à cheval.

Pourtant, je pousse une exclamation de satisfaction en arrivant au bas des marches, car Medrigor est effectivement ici ; seul au milieu des stalles, il s'active à brosser une vieille jument.

— Ah, te voilà enfin ! Voilà je ne sais combien de temps que je te cherche.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? me demande-t-il tranquillement.

— Euh ... Je ne sais pas, en fait, sans doute l'habitude. Et ça faisait plaisir à Naëlissa de te voir.

— J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas ? dit-elle.

— Non, non, ne vous en faites pas.

— C'est rare de te trouver ici ...

— Oui, justement, dit Medrigor en reposant sa brosse. Je m'étais fait l'autre jour la réflexion que peu d'Elfes devaient passer ici, en dehors des deux ou trois chargés de l'entretien des chevaux. À vrai dire, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de travail puisque la plupart des stalles sont vides.

Medrigor soupire avec un air nostalgique, tandis que la jument se met à lui faire des signes pour voir s'il n'aurait pas quelque bonne chose à lui donner. Tout en se dirigeant vers un vieux baquet où sont rangées des pommes, Medrigor jette un regard aux rangées de stalles dont les trois-quarts sont vides.

— J'avoue que je trouve tout cela tellement dommages ! Les pauvres bêtes qui vivaient ici n'ont pas dû beaucoup voir la Soleil, au cours de leur vie. Alors je me suis dit que ferait peut-être plaisir à celles qui restent d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Tandis que Naëlissa offre à son tour une pomme à la vieille jument, je parcours du regard les écuries aussi vastes qu'inutiles, et j'imite Medrigor dans ses soupirs. Il a raison, tout ce gâchis est bien dommage ! Un autre cheval à la robe grise hennit à mon intention, et je m'approche de lui.

— Encore un blâme à porter à l'Ombre qui pèse sur Mirkwood, dis-je tout en caressant le vieux cheval. Mais peut-être que les envoyés des Valar arriveront à temps et parviendront à nous aider pour que ces chevaux-là puissent ressortir ?

Medrigor hausse les épaules, dubitatif.

— Moui. Peut-être. Mais ça ne rattrapera pas le reste. Ah ! Te souviens-tu, Legolas, de l'époque où ces écuries étaient pleines à craquer ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, finalement ... Cela me rappelle l'époque où nous partions pour Imladris ; si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas, je crois bien que notre départ avait été retardé parce que des chevaux s'étaient échappés des écuries mal surveillées !

— C'est bien possible : je me rappelle m'être impatienté comme un fou jusqu'au jour du départ. Nous avions des soucis bien légers, en ce temps-là !

— Ne commencez donc pas à parler comme de vieux anciens, nous reprocha doucement Naëlissa.

— Excuse-nous. Ce n'était pas très aimable de parler devant toi d'une époque que tu n'as pas connue.

— Oh, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, j'ai toujours aimé qu'on me raconte des histoires. Mais vous parliez comme si vous aviez traversé tous les Âges de ce monde, et ce n'est pas ce qui va nous aider en ce moment.

Les deux chevaux semblent l'approuver, et quémandent de nouvelles friandises. Nous les leur offrons en riant de voir que leur appétit, au moins, ne souffre aucunement de la réclusion. Au bout d'un moment, un souvenir me revient en mémoire.

— La première fois que je t'ai vu, Medrigor, tu étais avec ton cheval ! Oh, je me souviens, j'étais tellement impressionné ; avec tes cheveux noirs, tu ne ressemblais à aucun des Elfes que j'avais connus jusqu'alors.

— C'est vrai, je devais paraître assez étrange, se souvient Medrigor en souriant. Ce cher vieux Miran ...

— Et voilà, vous recommencez !

**Quelques petits souvenirs du bon vieux temps, et même du très vieux temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai emmenés dans les écuries aujourd'hui, mais j'ai pensé que ça changerait. Cela dit, j'angoisse toujours un peu quand je commence à parler de chevaux ; je ne connais vraiment rien sur eux ...**


	62. 1111 ans, jour 15

Partie II. 1 : 1111 ans – Amrod et les Istari

**Encore un petit chapitre tranquille – les événements commenceront à s'accélérer à partir du prochain, je dirais. **

Chapitre 62 : Jour 15

Mon arc attaché dans le dos et la main fermement posée sur la garde de mon couteau, à ma ceinture, je longe lentement les abords du palais aux côtés de Naëlissa. Normalement, aucune créature ne devrait s'aventurer à venir nous attaquer là où nous nous tenons, si près des cavernes – normalement. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout quand on se promène avec sa petite sœur chérie.

— Tu m'as l'air un peu nerveux, Legolas, remarque-t-elle d'ailleurs.

— Je le suis toujours un peu quand nous sortons.

— Bien sûr, tu fais bien d'être prudent ... Cependant, la Soleil brille joliment aujourd'hui, et cela nous donne un avantage.

— C'est vrai, admets-je en relâchant un peu la tension de mes épaules.

Après de nombreuses patrouilles, explorations, attaques et escarmouches, nous avons en effet fini par nous rendre compte qu'une de nos meilleures armes contre les monstres noirs de Mirkwood était la simple et belle lumière de la Soleil. Malheureusement, l'arrivée de ces créatures a coïncidé avec un trouble dans l'air qui nous enferme presque toujours sous l'ombre des nuages. Aujourd'hui est l'une des rares exceptions à cette règle et, même si le ciel n'est pas d'un bleu pur, la Soleil brille avec une chaleur qui nous réchauffe le cœur.

— Je me demande comment cela sera quand les envoyés des Valar arriveront parmi nous ... quand ils arriveront.

— Cela fait près de deux semaines que leur venue a été annoncée ; ils ne vont sûrement plus tarder, je pense.

— Oui, je l'espère aussi. Crois-tu qu'ils arriveront à éloigner tous ces affreux nuages ? Ce serait vraiment merveilleux que la Soleil brille à nouveau tous les jours, comme aujourd'hui ! s'enthousiasme Naëlissa en fermant doucement les yeux.

— Peut-être ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils arriveront à faire. Mais en tout cas, la situation ne pourra certainement pas être pire qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment.

Hier encore, la patrouille est revenue prématurément de son expédition après que quatre des soldats ont été massacrés, pris dans un piège dont les autres n'ont pu les sauver. Après cela, le moral des troupes était encore plus bas que d'habitude, et seul l'espoir de voir bientôt arriver de l'aide nous permet de ne pas baisser les bras.

Un craquement dans l'ombre des arbres suivi d'un ricanement aigu me fait brusquement sursauter et armer mon arc en un rien de temps, mais quelle que soit la créature qui nous guette, elle me reste invisible. Je fais passer Naëlissa derrière moi et je continue à scruter l'orée de la forêt, mais en vain.

— Je crois que nous ferions mieux de ne pas rester dehors, finis-je par déclarer. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

Naëlissa jette un regard déçu à la Soleil qui brille toujours joyeusement, mais finit par se résigner à aller s'abriter.

— Nous sommes presque arrivés chez Medrilas, le père de Medrigor, lui dis-je. Nous pourrions peut-être leur rendre visite, qu'en dis-tu ?

— J'aimerais bien, mais il faut que je rentre pour aller voir notre Mère.

— Va donc, alors. Je les saluerai de ta part.

— Très bien. À bientôt, alors ! lance Naëlissa en s'éloignant.

— Attends une seconde, petite sœur ! Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je vais te laisser rentrer toute seule et sans défense ? Allez, ne discute pas. De toute façon, je sais pertinemment à quel point tu adores être vue en compagnie de ton beau et grand Prince de frère, dis-je avec un sourire.

Naëlissa rit de mon arrogance, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de veiller soigneusement sur elle jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentrés au palais. Qu'auraient dit nos parents si je l'avais laissée faire le trajet sans protection ! Je confie Naëlissa aux gardes devant les portes des cavernes puis, après avoir réajusté mon arc attaché dans mon dos et fait jouer mon poignard dans son fourreau, je reviens sur mes pas pour aller rendre visite à Medrigor et sa famille.

Leur maison est une drôle de maison. C'est une hutte en bois aux belles proportions, mais en hauteur, et collée aux flancs des cavernes. On y accède en grimpant à une échelle, entre les gros madriers de chêne qui maintiennent la demeure en équilibre. Quelques autres petites huttes aux alentours sont construites sur le même plan, mais celle de Medrilas reste une curiosité digne d'être vue. Sa position en hauteur est sans doute une des raisons qui lui ont permis de ne déplorer aucune attaque depuis que les monstres de Mirkwood sont à nos portes.

Je grimpe prestement à l'échelle et frappe quelques coups à la trappe qui sert de porte, puis j'attends en équilibre que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. Le visage étonné de Medrigor m'apparaît finalement lorsqu'il vient ouvrir la trappe.

— Legolas ! Que fais-tu là ? Entre, entre donc !

— Merci, dis-je en escaladant les derniers barreaux pour entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'incline devant le père de Medrigor et les quelques autres membres de sa famille qui sont rassemblés ici.

— Bonjour, Medrilas ! Je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre demeure.

— Mae Govannen, Altesse ! C'est toujours un honneur et un plaisir pour nous de vous recevoir ici.

— L'idée de venir vous rendre visite m'est venue soudainement, à vrai dire : je profitais des rayons du Soleil avec ma sœur, la Princesse Naëlissa, jusqu'à ce que nous nous rendions compte que rester ainsi dehors et seuls était imprudent. Et comme nous passions près d'ici ...

— Vous avez bien fait de venir vous abriter, assure Medrilas en hochant la tête. Mais où se trouve donc la Princesse ? N'était-elle pas avec vous ?

— Si, mais elle avait à faire au palais, et je l'y ai donc raccompagnée.

— Ah, très bien. Vous faites preuve de sagesse, Altesse.

— Merci.

Medrilas continue de hocher la tête en me souriant. Je m'incline à nouveau devant lui avant d'aller retrouver Medrigor qui se tient en retrait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

— Comment vas-tu, à part ça ? me demande-t-il.

— Très bien, marcher sous la Soleil était vraiment très agréable. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? As-tu encore rendu visite aux chevaux ?

— J'y étais hier, mais j'avoue ne pas y aller tous les jours.

— Ce que tu fais est déjà très louable de ta part. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu y vas ! Ça me ferait plaisir de t'accompagner.

— Volontiers, alors.

Medrigor me sourit, et la blancheur éclatante de ses dents ressort sur la peau mate de son visage. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres, Medrigor ne ressemble vraiment pas à la plupart des Elfes du royaume. Mais ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'il ne ressemble pas non plus à sa famille : tous ici ont, à l'image de Medrilas, des yeux clairs et une chevelure dont la couleur oscille entre le blond et le châtain. Je crois que Medrigor tient ses traits de sa mère, la malheureuse disparue.

— Altesse, fait soudain Medrilas avec entrain, permettez-moi de vous présenter les autres membres de ma famille.

— Oh, avec plaisir.

— Voici d'abord ma sœur, Ewirathiel.

— Enchantée, mon Prince.

Je souris en adressant un signe de tête à ladite Ewirathiel, une Elfe dont les yeux sont marqués du léger voile du temps. Sa peau est pâle, ses mains d'une finesse admirable, et sa voix semble remonter d'une époque lointaine.

— Mon époux se nommait Medohener ; il a combattu et péri dans la plaine de Dagorlad aux côtés du Roi Oropher, votre vaillant aïeul, m'apprend-elle avec une certaine fierté mélancolique.

— J'en suis navré pour vous, Ewirathiel. Votre époux devait être un fort vaillant Elfe, lui aussi.

— Voici notre fils, Hanimbor, ajoute-t-elle en posant la main sur l'épaule d'un jeune Elfe qui ne doit pas être tellement plus âgé que moi. J'ose espérer qu'il a autant hérité de la bravoure de son père que des qualités de son cousin, notre cher Medrigor.

— Oh, je n'en doute pas !

— J'ignorais qu'il était si recommandé de me ressembler, intervient Medrigor avec un petit sourire. À mon avis, Hanimbor serait plus avisé d'avoir la sagesse et la prudence de ma tante Ewirathiel.

Je me garde de répondre à cela mais, à mesure que l'on me présente encore l'épouse d'Hanimbor, nommée Deléwen ; le père de celle-ci, Amil-Cànd, et un certain Amil-Calas, frère d'Amil-Cànd, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter intérieurement de ce que Medrigor a affirmé avec tant de politesse. Ce n'est pas tant de voir défiler toute la famille qui m'ennuie, au contraire : la coutume est fréquente, et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à pouvoir mettre un nom sur tous ces visages vaguement connus.

Non, ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est que plus je fréquente cette famille, plus je me demande comment Medrigor peut être le parent de ces Elfes tant il est différent d'eux. Cela ne touche pas seulement à la couleur de leurs yeux, mais à toute leur personnalité, toute leur vision de l'existence. Alors que Medrigor est parti à l'aventure et a parcouru le monde pendant des siècles, alors qu'il a toujours été dévoré par une soif d'apprendre et de découvrir, il me semble presque que ceux de sa famille ne sont jamais sortis de leur drôle de hutte.

Bien sûr, ils sont très accueillants et aimables avec moi ; je n'ai vraiment rien à leur reprocher à ce sujet. Mais je ne perçois chez aucun d'entre eux l'étincelle de vivacité et de curiosité qui anime toujours Medrigor : Ewirathiel ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre qu'aux souvenirs de son mari, Deléwen a l'air de ne pas avoir souvent vu la Soleil, et Medrilas ne semble rien désirer d'autre dans l'existence que d'avoir son petit monde autour de lui.

Cela me gêne de les juger ainsi, alors que je les connais à peine et qu'ils sont si avenants à mon égard, mais tout de même ... Je regrette soudain de ne pas avoir connu la mère de Medrigor, la belle Beládë, l'Elfe aux cheveux de nuit dont le rire cristallin enchantait toutes les créatures qui l'entendaient.

**« Mae Govannen » : Bienvenue (ce que, je suppose, vous saviez déjà). **

**(cf La Communauté de l'Anneau, l'arrivée en Lorien et la petite phrase d'Haldir « Mae Govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.») **


	63. 1111 ans, jour 30

Partie II. 1 : 1111 ans – Amrod et les Istari

**Un peu de nouveauté, aujourd'hui ! Et, si j'en crois mes sources, il doit y avoir quelques phrases de ce chapitre qui auront été piquées aux **_**Contes et Légendes inachevés**_**, de Tolkien. Mea Culpa. Et désolée aussi pour avoir (encore) pris une semaine de retard ; je suis encore en plein dans mes oraux de concours.  
**

**« L'aurore aux doigts de rose, fille du matin ... »**

Chapitre 63 : Jour 30 (1 mois)

— Là, regardez, le premier rayon va apparaître d'un moment à l'autre !

— Tu répètes ça depuis tout à l'heure, Medrigor. Comment veux-tu qu'on te croie encore ?

— Il faut bien que la Soleil finisse par se lever, tout de même ! Je ne comprends pas, j'avais pourtant calculé que, tout à l'heure ...

— Eh bien il va falloir admettre que tes calculs étaient faux, mon ami.

— Hélas ... soupire Medrigor, déçu.

Naëlissa éclate de rire en voyant, dans la lumière rose de l'aurore, l'expression dépitée de Medrigor. Un autre éclat de rire lui répond de la part de Sithiel, assise de l'autre côté. Quant à moi je reste silencieux, me contentant de sourire béatement devant la petite scène que je suis en train de vivre. Nous sommes tous les quatre assis sur les berges de la Rivière de la forêt, frontière qui nous protège des créatures de Mirkwood, en train d'admirer le lever de la Soleil et de rire avec insouciance.

Quel bonheur ! J'ai l'impression soudain de rajeunir d'un demi-millénaire et de retrouver l'époque où nous nous amusions déjà ainsi ensemble, à l'exception du fait que Naëlissa n'était alors qu'un adorable bébé Elfe. Chaque fois que je croise le regard de Sithiel, j'ai envie de bondir de joie tant je suis heureux de pouvoir être assis près d'elle, comme avant, sans même se soucier des créatures maléfiques qui rôdent non loin de nous.

Je me demande encore comment nous avons réussi à nous réunir aussi naturellement. L'idée d'aller voir la Soleil se lever était de Medrigor, qui avait tout à coup été pris de la lubie de calculer l'heure à laquelle le premier rayon apparaîtrait. Naëlissa s'était jointe naturellement à notre expédition, comme elle le fait souvent. Et alors que nous allions sortir et que la nuit était encore noire, Sithiel est apparue sur notre chemin.

Elle disait ne pas arriver à dormir tout en hésitant à prendre le risque de sortir seule chercher un peu d'air frais. Evidemment, nous l'avons invitée à nous rejoindre, et notre petit projet a semblé bien l'amuser. Je suis encore sidéré de la voir assise tranquillement près de moi, les yeux à demi clos pour mieux apprécier le jaillissement de lumière à l'Est, ses longs cheveux sombres semblables à l'image que j'en avais gardée, comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis la dernière fois où nous avons été heureux tous les deux.

— Ah, regardez ! Je vous l'avais bien dit ! s'exclame fièrement Medrigor lorsque le premier rayon de Soleil apparaît.

— Bien sûr Medrigor, mais après vingt-sept essais infructueux, il devenait quasiment impossible que la Soleil ne se lève pas au moment où tu le dirais, fit remarquer Naëlissa.

— Merci de me dénigrer sans vergogne, Princesse.

— À votre service, Sire Medrigor.

Chacun éclate encore de rire devant le regard noir que Medrigor adresse à Naëlissa. Par Manwë ! Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas entendu Sithiel rire ainsi ?

— Lómalrion n'est pas avec toi, Sithiel ? demande Naëlissa.

— Oh, non ! Il est devenu bien trop âgé pour traîner encore dans les jupes de sa vieille mère.

— Vieille ? Comme tu y vas !

— Et merci pour ceux qui sont plus âgés que toi, fait remarquer Medrigor.

— Je disais cela pour plaisanter, répondit Sithiel en souriant doucement.

Medrigor lui sourit également, puis reporte son regard sur la Soleil levante. Soudain, je le vois se figer et se pencher brusquement en avant vers la forêt, en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir dans la lumière traîtresse de l'aube.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Medrigor ?

— J'ai cru voir ... Oui, là ! Regardez ! Il y a quelqu'un. Mais qui donc est ce vieil homme ?

— Un _Homme_ ? s'exclame Naëlissa. De quoi parles-tu ?

Intrigué, je regarde aussi en direction de la forêt et je suis ébahi de voir qu'effectivement, quelqu'un marche à travers les arbres. Voilà qui est étonnant ! Pour commencer, presque aucun Elfe ne prend encore le risque de se promener ainsi dans la forêt, pourtant cette personne-là le fait sans inquiétude. Et il se dégage de sa démarche, de son allure, enfin de tout son être une impression de majesté et de puissance. Sithiel et Naëlissa l'observent à présent elles aussi, l'air subjugué.

— En tout cas, ce n'est pas un Elfe.

— Regardez ! En voilà d'autres !

En effet, deux autres personnes apparaissent tout à coup. Je jurerais qu'ils sont effectivement apparus de nulle part, bien qu'ils marchent d'un pas naturel comme s'ils venaient de traverser toute la forêt de Mirkwood. Ceux-là sont vêtus d'un bleu outremer, alors que l'autre portait un vêtement blanc.

— Ils viennent par ici !

— Par Eru ! dis-je soudain. Croyez-vous qu'ils pourraient être ... ceux que nous attendions ?

— Le crois-tu ? demande Naëlissa d'une voix blanche. Ce serait eux, les envoyés des Valar ? Ils seraient enfin arrivés ?

Un autre de ces êtres étranges a déjà surgi, et lui est vêtu de brun. Je n'ai plus de doutes quant à leur nature : l'impression qui émane d'eux est empreinte d'une grandeur trop surnaturelle pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'êtres venus de la belle Valinor elle-même. Enfin, alors que le premier, le Blanc, s'apprête à quitter les frondaisons des bois sans avoir été inquiété par la moindre araignée, un cinquième survient au détour des chemins. Celui-là, plus petit que les autres, est vêtu de gris et s'appuie sur un bâton pour marcher ; il me paraît très étrange.

— Regarde le dernier, Medrigor. Il a quelque chose ... Je ne comprends pas trop, il me semble ... Comment disais-tu, déjà ?

— Vieux ? propose Medrigor.

— C'est cela !

Vieux ! Quel curieux état. Je ne le connais qu'à travers les descriptions des Hommes que Medrigor me faisait quand j'étais très jeune. Bien sûr, les Elfes peuvent avancer en âge, mais jamais notre front ne se couvre de ces profonds sillons, jamais nos cheveux ne prennent cette teinte grise, jamais notre dos ne se courbe ainsi. Et pourtant, ce curieux personnage semble plein d'une vivacité d'esprit et d'une sagesse que je n'ai connues chez aucun Elfe, à l'exception peut-être de la Dame Galadriel.

— Vite, Legolas ! Fais appeler ton Père !

Medrigor me sort de ma torpeur et, alors que mes trois compagnons se redressent et époussètent à la hâte leurs vêtements pour avoir une allure convenable, je me précipite à la rencontre des gardes du palais pour leur ordonner de faire réveiller mon Père de toute urgence et de lui demander de venir au plus vite. Toujours en courant, je rejoins ensuite Medrigor, Naëlissa et Sithiel, et nous attendons ensemble, le cœur battant, que les envoyés des Valar viennent jusqu'à nous.

J'en ai la gorge nouée d'émotion. Enfin, voilà de l'aide ! Les Valar nous ont entendus, ils nous ont répondu, ils ont tenu leur promesse ! Quels qu'ils soient, ces êtres qui s'avancent vers nous d'un pas auguste semblent si sages et si puissants que nul ne saurait mettre en doute leur capacité à nous libérer. Surtout le premier d'entre eux, à la grande allure et au noble maintien, vêtu de blanc. Et peut-être aussi le dernier, ce drôle de personnage avec son bâton et son manteau gris.

Peu à peu, tous les Elfes du palais et des environs sont avertis de l'incroyable nouvelle et se pressent pour assister à l'arrivée. Mon Père surgit en toute hâte du palais, suivi de Maman ; tous deux s'arrêtent net lorsqu'ils aperçoivent les envoyés des Valar et semblent retenir leur souffle. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Medrilas accourir depuis sa maison perchée, accompagné de toute sa famille. Chacun attend en silence.

Le premier envoyé arrive enfin devant les portes du palais et adresse un signe de tête d'une lenteur majestueuse au Roi mon Père. À ma grande fierté, celui-ci lui répond avec la même dignité, sa tête coiffée de la couronne d'or et de branchages. L'autre attend encore un instant, le temps que ses compagnons viennent également présenter leurs respects à mon Père, puis prend la parole. Sa voix est suave et mélodieuse.

— Salut à vous, Thranduil, Roi de la Forêt Noire, et salut à votre peuple. Nous sommes les Istari, choisis par les Valar pour venir en Terre du Milieu vous apporter notre aide et nos conseils face aux périls que vous affrontez.

— Loués soient les Valar qui ont entendu nos prières, répond Papa.

— Je me nomme Curumo, et Aulë m'a le premier désigné pour accomplir ce voyage. Celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'un des deux Istari vêtus de bleu, est Alatar, un des Ithryn Luin, choisi par Oromë. Alatar a emmené avec lui Pallando, que voici.

Papa s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant le deuxième des Ithryn Luin, les Mages Bleus.

— J'ai moi-même pris avec moi Aiwendil, car Yavanna m'en avait prié, dit encore Curumo en montrant cette fois l'Istari vêtu de brun. Et voici Olórin, que Manwë a choisi.

Olórin est ce fameux Istari vieux et gris. Je suis surpris d'entendre que Manwë n'a pas plutôt désigné le noble Curumo, mais après tout, il est vrai que bien qu'Olórin semble bien moins considérable, chacun peut deviner en lui une grande sagacité et une force d'âme peu commune.

— C'est pour moi un honneur à nul autre pareil que de vous recevoir en mon royaume, nobles Istari, dit mon Père. Je vous remercie, de même que tout mon peuple, pour avoir répondu à notre appel.

— Notre mission est de venir en aide aux Eldar et de chasser l'ombre.

— Et tel est également mon plus cher désir.

— Je pense alors qu'il est grandement temps pour nous de tenir conseil ensemble.

Papa accepte la proposition de Curumo, et une haie s'ouvre entre les Elfes venus assister à cette grande arrivée pour laisser entrer les Istari dans le palais. Au moment de partir pour les accompagner, Papa se retourne vers Naëlissa et moi.

— Venez, mes enfants. Vous devez vous aussi assister à ce conseil.

Je sens Naëlissa se mettre à trembler à côté de moi, et je lui serre fermement la main pour la rassurer, bien que je sois moi aussi écrasé de respect devant ces êtres si sages. Au moment de les suivre à l'intérieur, je croise soudain le regard de Sithiel, et une pensée bizarre me vient tout à coup : j'aurais préféré que les Istari arrivent un autre matin.

**J'offre un Legolas en chocolat à qui sera capable de retrouver tous les noms de chacun des Istari (sauf les deux bleus qui comptent moins). **


	64. 1111 ans, jour 60

Partie II. 1 : 1111 ans – Amrod et les Istari

**Excusez-moi encore pour le retard ! J'étais (encore et toujours) prise par mes concours. Maintenant ça va mieux, mais les vacances vont probablement causer d'autres interruptions bientôt ... Enfin !**

**Maintenant que les Istari sont là, ils n'ont plus qu'à faire ce qu'on leur demande. Mais malheureusement, tout ne se résoudra pas en un jour ! (Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que cette fic soit courte, tout de même). **

**PS : vive Howard Shore.**

Chapitre 64 : Jour 60 (2 mois)

Avec des gestes tranquilles, mais sans perdre de temps, Maman s'active pour se préparer à m'accompagner dehors. Elle coiffe ses longs cheveux dorés, applique quelques gouttes discrètes d'huile parfumée dans son cou, attache à son poignet un fin bracelet d'argent, et le tout plus ou moins en même temps. Adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte et jouant distraitement avec ma tresse, je la regarde faire avec un sourire attendri. C'est fou comme elle embellit chaque jour depuis qu'elle attend ce petit enfant : ses joues sont toutes roses et ses yeux brillent, son doux sourire ne la quitte plus.

— Ne devriez-vous pas prendre une cape, Mère ? L'enfant pourrait redouter le froid.

— Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Veux-tu m'apporter ma cape grise, s'il te plaît ? me demande-t-elle, les mains occupées à nouer les lacets de ses chaussures.

— Avec plaisir.

Dès que Maman sera prête, nous allons sortir pour assister au retour des Istari, partis depuis quelques jours en mission de reconnaissance dans Mirkwood. Ce n'est pas leur première expédition, ni sans doute la dernière, mais nous autres Elfes sommes toujours tellement fascinés par la moindre de leurs actions que nous nous bousculons à chaque fois pour les voir quitter puis regagner le palais.

Maman finit de se préparer mais, juste avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne dans le couloir, je la vois encore s'attarder un instant devant l'un de ses chers miroirs pour y rajuster une mèche de sa coiffure. Ce spectacle familier me fait rire joyeusement.

— Vous êtes parfaite, Mère. Surtout, ne changez jamais.

En rougissant un peu de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de coquetterie, Maman me sourit à son tour et vient prendre le bras que je lui tends.

— Je m'attacherai de grand cœur à t'obéir, mon Legolas. Eh bien, allons-y, ajoute-t-elle en partant avec moi.

La seule pensée d'aller à la rencontre des Istari suffit à m'émouvoir. Ce sont les êtres les plus étranges et les plus impressionnants que j'aie jamais connus ; chacune de leur parole et chacun de leurs gestes nous rappellent qu'ils viennent d'au-delà de la Mer. Des cinq qui étaient venus le premier jour, deux ne sont pas réapparus depuis quelques temps : ce sont les Ithryn Luin, les Mages Bleus. Mais Curumo nous assure qu'ils avaient à faire ailleurs et que leur protection continuera d'agir sur nous, et qui pourrait douter des paroles de Curumo ?

Celui-ci, nous l'appelons à présent Curunír, le Maître des Stratagèmes, tant la sagacité de son esprit est frappante. Lorsque Curunír parle, chacun l'écoute et tombe d'accord avec lui, car ses conseils semblent toujours avisés. Aiwendil le Brun a reçu le nom de Radagast, l'Esprit des Bêtes, car en bon envoyé de Yavanna qu'il est, il se plaît à errer parmi les bêtes et s'éprend d'amour avec celles-ci, surtout les oiseaux. Comment il parvient à ne rencontrer dans Mirkwood que des animaux naturels et aucune de ces créatures noires, je ne saurais le dire.

Enfin vient le dernier des Istari, Olórin, celui que nous appelons Mithrandir, le Gris Pèlerin. Mithrandir est celui qui sème l'espoir en nos cœurs et qui nous inspire confiance. Je ne m'étonne plus à présent que Manwë lui-même l'ait envoyé, car malgré son aspect semblable à celui d'un homme âgé et peu considérable, je sens bien que son âme est forte et qu'il nous aidera jusqu'au bout.

J'arrive avec Maman aux portes du palais, où d'autres Elfes sont déjà rassemblés. Depuis un mois que les Istari sont parmi nous, nous ne menons plus guère de patrouilles et les crimes qui nous bouleversaient tant sont devenus plus rares – du moins ceux dont nous avons connaissance, car Gobelins et araignées doivent continuer à faire des ravages, au Sud. Notre moral est donc plutôt meilleur qu'il y a quelques temps, même si la peur et l'inquiétude dominent toujours nos cœurs.

En un instant comme celui-ci, par exemple, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer avec force la main de Maman tandis que je regarde la forêt et que je me demande si les Istari vont revenir, ou bien si leur pouvoir se sera finalement trouvé mis en défaut, à moins qu'ils ne nous aient abandonnés ... Après tout, tout est encore possible. Sauf peut-être pour Mithrandir. En lui, j'ai vraiment confiance.

C'est d'ailleurs lui que j'aperçois en premier sous le couvert des arbres, marchant appuyé sur son éternel bâton. Je pousse en cri en faisant signes aux autres de regarder dans cette direction, et bientôt chacun pousse des exclamations en appelant Mithrandir et les autres Istari. Curunír apparaît à son tour, avec ses cheveux de jais et sa démarche altière, immanquable dans son vêtement d'un blanc éclatant. Radagast le suit de près, un merle posé sur son épaule.

Papa est lui aussi présent dans la foule des Elfes venus accueillir les Istari, et il s'avance à leur rencontre pour apprendre les résultats de leur exploration. Bien que Mithrandir soit apparu le premier, Curunír le devance et arrive avant lui devant Papa, s'inclinant avec grâce.

— Roi Thranduil, nous voici de retour.

— Je suis heureux de voir que votre nouveau périple s'est déroulé sans désagréments. Désirez-vous rentrer au palais vous reposer ?

— Le repos ne nous est pas nécessaire en cet instant, répond Curunír. Bien plus pressant est le conseil que nous devons tenir pour vous faire part de nos découvertes et de nos réflexions.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors.

Papa précède les trois Istari à l'intérieur du palais, et cette fois il n'a pas besoin de me regarder ni de me faire signe pour que je le suive, de même que Naëlissa qui se glisse derrière moi. C'est devenu pour nous une habitude de nous glisser dans la salle où Papa et les Istari tiennent conseil, et d'écouter de toutes nos oreilles pour nous imprégner de leur sagesse.

Mais cette fois, brusquement, c'est Mithrandir qui se retourne vers nous et nous jette un long regard silencieux. Naëlissa s'arrête d'un coup, tétanisée, quant à moi je ne me sens pas beaucoup plus à l'aise, bien qu'au fond le regard de Mithrandir n'ait rien d'inquiétant. J'y perçois seulement une sorte de mise en garde, un appel à la vigilance, jusqu'à ce que tout aussi soudainement, Mithrandir se détourne et reprenne son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Etrange Istari que ce Pèlerin Gris ...

Nous nous rendons dans le cabinet d'étude de Papa, pompeusement renommé « Salle du Conseil » pour l'occasion : la salle étant assez petite, pourvue de nombreux sièges et d'une grande table, elle remplit son rôle à merveille. Naëlissa et moi restons debout dans le fond, en essayant de ne pas trop nous faire remarquer, tandis que Papa s'assoit aux côtés des trois Istari. Curunír prend le premier la parole :

— Roi Thranduil, mes compagnons et moi-même avons beaucoup réfléchi au cours de nos quelques expéditions dans le pays de Mirkwood. Les créatures que nous avons rencontrées, le trouble de l'air, ces nuages maléfiques qui couvrent en permanence le ciel ... Tout cela évoque les temps les plus sombres du Premier Âge.

— Bien entendu, les maléfices de Morgoth ne sont pas directement en cause, enchaîne Mithrandir, puisque les Valar l'ont jeté hors des cercles du monde après la Guerre de la Grande Colère. Mais le poison qu'il a répandu sur les Terres du Milieu n'en est pas moins tenace.

— Le mal que lui-même ou ses lieutenants ont amené sur ces Terres continue de se développer dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. C'est pourquoi nous pensons que les maux dont vous souffrez sont, d'une façon ou d'une autre, liés à leurs méfaits et aux suites qu'ils ont engendrées.

Discrètement, je pose la main sur l'épaule de Naëlissa pour tenter de la rassurer, mais je sens bien que je frissonne moi-même désagréablement. Morgoth, sombre Valar déchu, créateur de tous les monstres qui détruisirent Beleriand et ruinèrent ses beaux royaumes ; Morgoth, ses Balrogs, ses dragons, sa sinistre forteresse d'Angband, ses monstres par milliers ... Voilà contre quoi nous devrions lutter ? Si c'est le cas, je ne sais comment nous pourrons résister.

— Qu'en concluez-vous, alors ? demande Papa.

Son ton est ferme, mais je devine que son poing qu'il tient serré n'est pas loin de trembler, lui aussi. Mithrandir lui répond, de sa voix grave et calme.

— La source du mal qui sévit dans ce royaume n'est pas Morgoth en personne, nous l'avons dit. S'il s'agissait d'un Balrog, d'un dragon ou d'un autre démon de cette sorte, nous l'aurions su tout de suite. Non, nous avons parcouru toute cette forêt sans reconnaître les traces de leur passage. Mais lorsque nous sommes parvenus à l'extrême Sud du Rhovanion, à la colline de Dol Guldur, nous avons senti une autre forme de présence maléfique.

— Eh bien ? insiste Papa.

— Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un Nazgûl.

**Mouais ... Pas sûr, ça. Enfin, vous en saurez plus dans les prochains chapitres sur l'ombre de Dol Guldur. À bientôt ! **


	65. 1111 ans, jour 100

Partie II. 1 : 1111 ans – Amrod et les Istari

**Bonjour, bonjour ... Eh bien ... Allons-y. (Et juste, encore merci mille fois aux reviewers et aux lecteurs qui me suivent encore fidèlement et adorablement !)  
**

Chapitre 65 : Jour 100 (3 mois)

Je marche, je marche, je tourne en rond comme un animal en cage, je marche encore, je m'énerve, je m'agite, je soupire et je râle. Et cela plus ou moins en continu, comme presque chaque jour qui s'est écoulé depuis un mois. Seul dans ma chambre, je m'assois sur mon lit, puis je me relève d'un bond nerveux, je fouille dans ma malle de vêtements sans trop savoir ce que j'y cherche, j'en referme brutalement le couvercle qui claque avec un bruit mat, et pour finir, je m'allonge sur mon lit en maugréant.

Quels imbéciles nous sommes ! Vraiment, on ne saurait imaginer de peuple plus borné et plus incapable. J'enrage de penser à quel point nous nous sommes faits berner. Voilà qui ne serait certainement jamais arrivé à ceux d'Imladris, à coup sûr, mais enfin il n'est plus besoin de prouver que nous souffrons par rapport à eux d'un cruel manque de sagesse dans nos actions. Ah, mais quels sots nous faisons !

Dire que nous avons laissé un Nazgûl s'installer sur nos terres sans réagir ... Car il s'agit bien de ça : depuis déjà plusieurs siècles que l'ombre s'est étendue sur notre forêt, nous avons passé notre temps à nous interroger seulement sur son origine sans rien faire, ou presque, pour lutter contre elle. À peine si nos patrouilles ont livré quelques escarmouches contre deux araignées ou trois Gobelins.

Non, ce qu'il aurait fallu faire, ç'aurait été de lever une grande armée dès les premiers jours et de partir tous ensemble pour sauver notre royaume. Mais nous ne l'avons pas fait, et à présent nous sommes bien aise de connaître enfin la source de notre mal : un Nazgûl ! Un Nazgûl que nous avons laissé s'installer et développer tranquillement son réseau de maléfices sans protester. Bien malin à présent celui qui saura nous dire comment lutter contre un pareil ennemi.

Toujours grommelant, je me lève à nouveau et sors vivement de ma chambre. J'ai besoin d'aller plus loin, et j'espère parvenir à me changer les idées si je change d'endroit. Les couloirs du palais sont assez encombrés, car le jour est déjà bien avancé et, avec tous les réfugiés de la forêt que nous avons accueillis dans nos cavernes, le palais est devenu bien peuplé. En passant devant le cabinet de Papa – devenu Salle du Conseil pour les Istari – je trouve soudain Maman et Naëlissa en train de patienter devant la porte.

— Bonjour ! Que faites-vous là ?

— Nous attendons que ton père sorte, répond Maman. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

— Tu sais combien Fidya est survoltée, en ce moment, et elle n'arrête pas de nous confectionner des plats et des gâteaux que nous sommes enjoints d'avaler, ajoute Naëlissa. Alors nous allons demander à Papa de nous assister dans cette tâche. Si tu veux te joindre à nous ...

Cette chère vieille Fidya ! Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps de passer du temps avec elle ! Je devine qu'elle aussi est préoccupée ces derniers temps, et sa façon de le montrer n'est pas de tourner en rond chez elle mais de mitonner tous les petits plats qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Et Fidya a un très large répertoire de recettes, sans compter celles qu'elle invente.

— C'est gentil de me le proposer, mais je n'ai aucun appétit. Je vais plutôt continuer à marcher dans le palais.

— Comme tu voudras, dit Maman. Prends soin de toi.

— Prenez surtout soin de vous, Mère, lui dis-je affectueusement.

Son ventre commence à s'arrondir distinctement, à présent, mais Maman présente parfois quelques signes de fatigue. Je compte sur Papa pour lui demander de se reposer autant qu'il est nécessaire plutôt que de l'attendre éternellement dans le couloir. Avec un baiser sur les joues de ma mère et de ma sœur, je leur souhaite bon courage pour affronter Fidya et je repars.

J'aimerais bien trouver Medrigor. Il a toujours su me redonner confiance en moi quand je me sentais empoté ou coupable ; peut-être arrivera-t-il à me convaincre une fois encore que le désastre dans lequel notre royaume est embourbé n'est pas entièrement et totalement de notre faute, ou que nous ne sommes pas totalement impuissant face à cela. J'espère qu'il a de la persévérance.

Je n'essaie pas de le trouver dans sa chambre : non seulement il la déserte régulièrement pour aller dormir chez son père, mais en plus à cette heure de la journée, il serait incapable de rester bêtement dans son lit. J'espère toutefois qu'il n'est pas allé jusque son père, car le trajet – bien que bénin – n'est tout de même pas bien rassurant. Surtout depuis hier, où une patrouille a rapporté le corps d'un Elfe du palais dérivant dans la Rivière de la Forêt. Maudit Nazgûl.

Avec espoir, je décide finalement d'aller le chercher aux écuries. Medrigor garde encore l'habitude de venir y trouver les quelques chevaux qu'il nous reste pour leur faire un peu de compagnie et prendre soin d'eux. Je descends vivement les marches qui mènent là-bas, et je pousse une exclamation satisfaite en constatant qu'effectivement, Medrigor est occupé à brosser la robe de sa vieille jument préférée.

— Tiens, bonjour ! me lance-t-il. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

— J'espérais t'y trouver.

Je soupire d'un ton si las que Medrigor lève les sourcils et pose sa brosse sur un petit tabouret. Il plonge ses mains dans un baquet d'eau, puis s'approche de moi en les séchant avec un vieux chiffon.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Legolas ? Je connais cette tête que tu fais : c'est celle de tes mauvais jours.

— Ce qu'il y a ? Tu me le demandes vraiment ?

— Je sais bien que tout n'est pas parfait dans nos vies, mais y a-t-il quelque chose de vraiment nouveaux dans nos malheurs ?

— Ah, ça ... Pas vraiment, non, juste cette détestable idée que je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête. Je veux dire ... Un Nazgûl, Medrigor ! Tu te rends compte ? N'est-ce pas tellement absurde de prétendre continuer à vivre tranquillement alors que nous savons qu'un Nazgûl est à nos portes, et que notre survie face à ses maléfices n'est plus qu'une question de siècles, voire d'années ?

— Pourquoi es-tu si bouleversé ? Ne t'étais-tu pas habitué à cette ombre, n'avais-tu pas compris qu'elle faisait désormais partie de nos vies, après tout ce temps ?

L'air abattu, je vais m'asseoir sur un autre petit tabouret en soupirant encore. J'aimerais tellement que Medrigor ait tort ... Mais cela est-il jamais arrivé ?

— J'avais de l'espoir, mon ami, pas toi ? dis-je d'un ton las. Je savais que nous souffrions, mais je gardais encore vivace le souvenir de temps plus heureux, et j'espérais sans cesse les retrouver un jour. Surtout ... surtout depuis que ma mère attend cet enfant, vois-tu. Je croyais que, si nous nous battions assez vaillamment, nous pourrions lui assurer un bel avenir tranquille. Sans compter que les Istari sont arrivés à ce moment-là, mais ... Nous ont-ils vraiment aidés, finalement ?

Medrigor se dirige vers l'autre tabouret et pose la brosse par terre avant de venir s'installer à côté de moi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il pose une main amicale sur mes épaules que je me rends compte que j'ai inconsciemment courbé mon dos, comme pour m'en faire une coquille.

— Tu sais, Legolas, nous ne savons rien encore de ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

— Oui, c'est ça : mourir entre les mandibules d'une araignée géante, ou par la flèche d'un Gobelin ? Grande incertitude ! m'exclamé-je d'un ton plein d'amertume.

— Ça ne sert à rien de parler ainsi, tu le sais bien. Tu dis que les Istari ne nous ont pas aidés ; certes, pour l'instant on ne peut pas dire que leur présence ait changé grand-chose. Mais réfléchis : il ne sont ici que depuis deux mois, et le Nazgûl – si vraiment c'en est un – est installé depuis plus de deux siècles, non ? Ne penses-tu pas que nous pourrions leur laisser un peu plus de temps ?

— Peut-être ... Mais en attendant ...

— Ah, bien sûr, en attendant. Eh bien, nous allons vivre comme avant, voilà tout : mener quelques patrouilles quand les créatures sont trop menaçantes, rester au palais le reste du temps, lire et étudier, nous occuper des chevaux ... Tu vois, nous n'allons pas manquer d'occupations.

J'esquisse un vague sourire, mais je ne suis qu'à moitié convaincu. Et si les Istari n'arrivaient à rien ? Et si nous étions vraiment condamnés, si nous ne pouvions plus jamais sortir du palais ... Et s'il n'y avait aucun espoir de retourner un jour à Imladris ? Terrible perspective !

Mes réflexions sont interrompues par le bruit de pas descendant les marches. Intrigué, je relève la tête et je vois arriver Hanimbor, le cousin de Medrigor, suivi d'un autre membre de sa famille dont je me souviens mal. Hanimbor jette un coup d'œil dans les écuries, et son visage s'éclaire tout à coup lorsqu'il aperçoit Medrigor. Il dévale les quelques marches restantes, et l'autre le suit à pas plus mesurés.

— Medrigor ! s'exclame son cousin. Nous te cherchions ; mais quelle drôle d'idée de venir t'enterrer ici ! Oh, bonjour Altesse, ajoute-t-il en me voyant.

Tandis que je m'incline légèrement pour lui rendre son salut, Medrigor répond en souriant à Hanimbor qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour ces quelques vieux chevaux.

— Et toi, Amil-Calas, que viens-tu faire ici ? demande-t-il à l'autre Elfe. Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous, d'ailleurs ?

— Rien d'extraordinaire : ma nièce Deléwen voulait simplement savoir si tu comptais souper parmi nous ce soir, répond le dénommé Amil-Calas. Elle voulait préparer un grand repas et désirait savoir si suffisamment de personnes seraient là pour en profiter.

— Un grand repas ? Mais en quel honneur ?

Je devine que Deléwen, l'épouse d'Hanimbor, est à son tour atteinte du « syndrome Fidya », et les explications amusées d'Amil-Calas viennent confirmer mon intuition.

— Bien sûr, répond Medrigor, je viendrai avec plaisir. Voudras-tu te joindre à nous, Legolas ?

— J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je crois que nous avons notre propre Deléwen au palais ; telle que je la connais, elle m'en voudrait éternellement si je boudais sa cuisine ... Enfin, au moins jusqu'à demain matin.


	66. 1111 ans, jour 200

Partie II. 1 : 1111 ans – Amrod et les Istari

**Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'avoue ne pas être une grande fan de cette partie. La suivante sera plus intéressante, promis, alors si vous vous sentez décrocher dites-vous que la suite sera mieux !**

**Et rappelez-vous : conduire ou choisir, il faut boire (non, je plaisante !). Encore un mot (ou deux) : d'une, cette fic a presque atteint les 20 000 hits, et vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point j'en suis fière ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien perpétuel. De deux, je vais partir en vacances  
**

Chapitre 66 : Jour 200 (6 mois)

À présent, je suis résigné. Serein. Placide. Je pourrais presque dire que tout va bien. Bon, évidemment, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, mais cette petite bouteille d'alcool de baies sauvages que Medrigor a sortie d'un vieux coffre m'aide merveilleusement à voir le bon côté des choses. C'est bien simple : je ne m'inquiète plus de rien, je ne désespère plus de l'avenir de mon peuple, plus rien n'a d'importance. Tout va bien, finalement.

En ce moment, par exemple, je me tiens paisiblement devant les portes du palais, assis au coin du feu avec Medrigor et quelques autres gardes. Les portes sont légèrement entrouvertes de façon à nous protéger des monstres tout en laissant filtrer un peu de lumière à l'extérieur, petit rayon d'espoir pour un éventuel Elfe imprudent qui se serait perdu en forêt.

Contemplant le feu en silence, nous nous laissons aller à écouter tous les petits bruits de la nuit sans essayer de réfléchir ni de reprendre une de ces conversations mille fois ressassées, tel la nostalgie du passé ou bien la question d'un éventuel espoir pour l'avenir. Ce soir, nous sommes tout simplement sereins, et nos esprits vides se contentent d'apprécier la douce chaleur de l'alcool de baies sauvages.

Medrigor dégaine soudain son poignard et en observe pensivement la lame brillante sur laquelle se reflètent les danses des flammes.

— Comment se porte ton Asald ? dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

— Je crois qu'il s'ennuie, pour tout te dire.

— Qui est Asald ? demande l'un des gardes assis avec nous.

Medrigor lui répond en élevant simplement son poignard bien en évidence. Le garde, qui n'est autre que ce fameux Taralith que j'ai autrefois tant jalousé, prend alors une expression étonnée.

— Votre poignard porte un nom, Medrigor ? demande-t-il.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Je conviens que ce n'est pas un Angrist ni un Gurthang **(1)**, mais ce n'en est pas moins mon arme, et une bonne lame.

— Je vois ... fit Taralith en hochant la tête. Et vous, Altesse ? poursuit-il. Vos armes ont-elles également une identité ?

Pris de court par sa question, je me mets à bafouiller légèrement, comme du temps où Medrigor était mon précepteur et m'interrogeait sur mes leçons mal apprises.

— Je ... Eh bien, non ... Non, non, je ne crois pas. C'est-à-dire, je le sais, enfin ... Non, elles n'en ont pas.

— Ah ? Pourquoi cela ?

— Parce que ...

Mais je m'arrête court. Tiens, c'est vrai, pourquoi ? Passant le plus clair de mon temps aux côtés de Medrigor, c'est pourtant une pratique qui m'est familière depuis bien des siècles. Et à cela s'ajoute le fait que, ayant depuis quelques temps acquis une maîtrise décente au maniement des armes, je pourrais tout à fait donner un nom à l'une des miennes sans qu'elle n'ait honte de m'appartenir. En voilà une idée intéressante ...

— En fait Taralith, vous avez raison. C'est une bonne idée. Je vais le faire, d'ailleurs. Mais plutôt que mon poignard, je préfèrerais distinguer mon arc.

— À votre guise, Altesse.

— Je t'approuve tout à fait, ajoute Medrigor en m'assenant une rude tape dans le dos. Va donc chercher ton bel arc, que nous fassions cela tout de suite !

— Inutile, je l'ai déjà ici, dis-je en me penchant en arrière pour attraper l'arme.

Tout de même, si je dois le nommer, il est bien normal que je le porte partout où je vais ! Surtout au cours d'une soirée passée en compagnie de gardes et de patrouilleurs comme Taralith. Je saisis donc mon arc, qui à vrai dire n'a rien d'extraordinaire : ce n'est qu'une branche de frêne courbe et dont les extrémités sont liées par une cordelette. Mais il m'est tout de même cher : c'est cet arc qui m'a vu progresser, et c'est surtout lui qui a sauvé Sithiel et Lómalrion.

— Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

— Ce sera _Lóktaur_, le bois courbé **(2) **! annoncé-je fièrement.

— Cela me semble un nom tout à fait convenable pour un arc, approuve Taralith.

Avec un air qui se veut solennel, je me lève et marche vers le feu d'un pas rendu légèrement titubant par l'alcool de baies sauvages. En prenant garde de ne pas l'embraser, j'élève à deux mains mon arc au-dessus des flammes et m'exclame d'une voix grave :

— Arc, mon fidèle compagnon, à qui je dois la vie de personnes qui me sont chères, en ce jour et par ces flammes je te baptise Lóktaur. Que ce nom t'apporte la gloire et la puissance qui te sont dues !

Medrigor, Taralith et les autres lèvent tous leurs verres en l'honneur de Lóktaur ; certains applaudissent en souriant, et d'autres menacent de s'endormir incessamment. Quant à moi, j'accroche mon arc à ma ceinture, je ramasse mon carquois qui traînait sur le sol et je me dirige vers les portes du palais.

— Legolas ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? lance Medrigor en me voyant ouvrir les portes.

— Lóktaur a eu le baptême du feu, il lui faut encore celui de l'eau ... et du sang.

Je m'éloigne ensuite sans me préoccuper de sa réaction. Une fois les portes franchies, je descends prestement jusqu'à la Rivière de la Forêt dont le long ruban noir scintille à la lumière de la Lune. Une fois encore, j'élève mon arc au-dessus de l'eau et je prononce les premières phrases qui me viennent à l'esprit.

— Arc, témoin des chemins que j'ai parcourus, en cette nuit et par ces flots je te baptise Lóktaur. Que ce nom t'accompagne et te guide à travers les vents et les courants !

Un bruit de pas se fait alors entendre derrière moi, et je devine qu'il s'agit de Medrigor venu me déranger. Plus vif que lui, je m'élance alors pour traverser d'un bond le pont de la rivière, et je me précipite vers la frontière menaçante des arbres. La nuit étant tombée, je distingue encore sans mal les formes et les contours de chaque chose, mais tout est comme atténué par l'absence de couleurs. Je devrais être plus prudent.

Tant pis : ce soir, je décide de ne me fier qu'à mon instinct et à mon arc. Et pour être plus fidèle encore à ma parole, je ferme les yeux tout en continuant à courir. Des bruits s'élèvent autour de moi, m'entourent, me cernent ; mais qu'est-ce que des bruits pourraient bien me faire ? Ne suis-je pas armé de Lóktaur, l'arc dont la courbe fine défie la massive noirceur de Mirkwood ?

Au son d'un cliquètement désormais bien connu, je pivote soudain, j'arme mon arc, et la flèche vibre dans la nuit. J'enchaîne aussitôt avec une deuxième flèche pour achever l'araignée dont je perçois le gargouillement fatal. D'autres arrivent ; les yeux toujours fermés, je décoche flèche après flèche sans m'arrêter un seul instant, tournant sur moi-même comme une feuille verte dans le vent. L'arc, les flèches, la mort, tout vibre autour de moi.

Les bruits soudain se font plus faibles, et je devine que les dernières araignées ont choisi de fuir se réfugier dans leurs buissons d'épines. Je rouvre alors les yeux pour compter celles que j'ai tuées : le sol est couvert de leurs cadavres, et la terre suinte de leur sang noir. Me voilà dégrisé, à présent, et mon Lóktaur baptisé. À nouveau, j'entends Medrigor s'approcher en courant et je le vois tout à coup surgir devant moi.

— Legolas ! Mais es-tu devenu fou ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'exclame-t-il, suffoqué. Qu'est-ce ... Mais qu'as-tu fait ici ?! ajoute-t-il en découvrant le charnier qui m'entoure.

Je hausse les épaules, l'air de rien.

— Tu le vois bien, j'ai tué ces araignées.

— Comment, toutes ? Et tout seul ?

— On dirait que ça t'étonne.

— Eh bien oui ! Je savais que tu faisais des progrès, mais de là à devenir aussi doué ... Car c'est un don que tu as, Legolas, c'est évident. Et cela sera d'une grande aide pour notre peuple !

Medrigor semble exalté, mais il ne comprend pas. À vrai dire, je ne comprends pas vraiment moi-même, mais tandis que je combattais tout à l'heure, des pensées me sont venues, comme une vision, alors que je fermais les yeux.

— Ne dis pas cela. J'ai eu beau tuer ces quelques créatures, ce n'est rien au regard de celles qui restent. En fait, je crois qu'aucun arc ne pourra venir à bout de l'ombre qui nous entoure. Ni même un poignard aussi acéré que le tien. Ce sera une épée, je le sais. Une grande épée, tiens, je la vois presque : une épée plus grande que l'on n'en a vues depuis des millénaires, une épée noble et vaillante. Et cette épée, un roi la brandira. Mais ce ne sera pas moi.

**(1)** **Epées célèbres dans le **_**Silmarillion**_**. Angrist appartenait à Beren et Gurthang à Turin. **

**(2) Presque authentique (si, si !)**

**Désolée pour le petit délire métaphysique de la fin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Trop de pluie, sans doute.**

**Encore un mot (ou deux) : d'une, cette fic a presque atteint les 20 000 hits, et vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point j'en suis fière ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien perpétuel. De deux, je vais partir en vacances, donc ne vous attendez pas trop à avoir beaucoup de lecture dans les semaines qui viennent. De trois (finalement, je suis bavarde), je tenais à vous dire que j'en avais fini avec toute ma prépa et mes concours, que j'ai eu l'école que je voulais, et que je vous remercie sincèrement pour tous vos encouragements dans les moments difficiles !**

**Bonnes vacances à tous**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	67. 1111 ans, jour 300

Partie II. 1 : 1111 ans – Amrod et les Istari

**Oh là ! Les vacances et mon absence pour cette fic ont été longues. Je suis désolée, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre dès maintenant le bon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. **

**Je vous préviens : j'ai trop bu et pas assez dormi cette nuit, alors c'est vraiment parce que c'est vous que je me suis levée ce matin pour écrire ce chapitre ! Vous avez intérêt à me témoigner de la reconnaissance ... ;-)**

Chapitre 67 : Jour 300 (10 mois)

Le couloir qui donne sur la porte de la chambre de mes parents commence à être très encombré. Pour commencer, Papa est là qui fait les cent pas en marmonnant d'un ton nerveux. Adossée au mur, Naëlissa grignote le bout de ses doigts avec un air absent. Medrigor est présent lui aussi, ainsi que quelques autres Elfes proches de notre famille, tels Telith et Fidya. Et puis il y a moi, aussi. Moi qui reste immobile et qui fixe la porte de la chambre comme si mes seuls regards pouvaient la transpercer.

En vain : je suis aussi aveugle qu'un Homme dans la nuit. Mais je préfèrerais être sourd, si cela pouvait me permettre de ne plus entendre les cris de douleurs de ma Mère, ma courageuse petite Maman en train de donner naissance à son bébé. Quelque peu étouffées par la porte, j'entends aussi les exhortations de Maître Rindil et les conseils des sages-femmes. Brillants conseils ! Ces Elfes ont-ils seulement compris que ma Mère souffrait ?

Tout en me tordant les mains, je finis par m'éloigner de cette maudite porte qui reste inexorablement fermée, et je me dirige plutôt vers Medrigor en espérant qu'il saura m'apaiser. De fait, mon cher vieil ami se garde bien de me poser des questions inutiles et se contente d'écouter mes soupirs angoissés.

— Quand tout cela finira-t-il donc ? C'est si long ! lui dis-je avec lassitude, assez bas pour que les autres Elfes n'entendent pas notre conversation.

— Je sais, Legolas, mais cela fait partie des dures lois de la nature.

— Quelles lois idiotes ! Pourquoi faut-il que ma Mère endure un pareil martyre ? La nature aurait tout de même pu se rendre compte qu'elle était bien trop délicate et trop fragile pour supporter ça !

— Je crois que tu te trompes, et que notre Reine Naëliriel détient des forces dont tu n'as pas idée. Et puis après tout, n'oublie pas que ta Mère a déjà vécu cela deux fois.

— Justement ! Après deux épreuves déjà terribles, ne pouvait-on pas l'épargner ? Je m'en voudrais presque d'être né quand je songe que moi aussi, je l'ai fait souffrir à ce point.

— Ne dis pas de sottises, Legolas : c'est ainsi que va la vie, et une fois que l'enfant sera né ta Mère oubliera aussitôt qu'elle a ressenti la moindre douleur. Tout comme elle l'a fait lors de ta naissance, j'en jurerais.

Hum. Medrigor a peut-être raison, mais on voit bien que ce n'est pas sa Mère à lui qui endure ce calvaire. Cela dit, je me garde bien de lui en faire l'observation ; j'ai beau être sur des charbons ardents, je n'en oublie pas pour autant les règles élémentaires de la décence. Pour l'instant. Ah ! Mais quelle agonie de rester là sans rien pouvoir faire à part attendre ! N'y a-t-il vraiment rien qui pourrait apaiser ma Mère ?

Abandonnant Medrigor et l'agaçante justesse de ses raisonnements, je vais retrouver Naëlissa ; elle au moins sait quels tourments m'occupent l'esprit.

— Legolas, rassure-moi : était-ce aussi terrible le jour de ma naissance ? me demande-t-elle d'un ton angoissé.

— Non, je t'assure que tout s'est très bien passé ce jour-là.

— Vraiment ?

— Mais oui ! Et puis nous étions tellement contents de t'avoir que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

— Notre futur petit frère ou future petite sœur aura intérêt à vraiment valoir toute cette peine, alors !

— Il la vaudra, n'en doute pas. Surtout si c'est une fille et qu'elle te ressemble.

Naëlissa se met à rire légèrement, et je me félicite d'avoir au moins apaisé ses angoisses le temps de quelques instants. Mais soudain, je fige l'emprise de mes bras autour d'elle : dans la chambre, les cris de ma mère se sont tus et sont à présent remplacés ... par ceux d'un bébé.

Il est né. Cet enfant que nous attendions avec tant d'impatience est enfin là : nous allons le voir vivre et grandir parmi nous, prendre sa place dans nos cœurs, et bientôt nous oublierons comment nous avons pu vivre sans lui. Ou elle. Le cœur battant, je regarde Naëlissa et vois un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

— Ça y est ! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Oui, c'est fini. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : c'est commencé. Le début d'une nouvelle ère de notre vie. Comme c'est drôle ! À mon âge, qui eût cru que pareilles choses pourraient encore m'arriver ?

Naëlissa me sourit affectueusement, puis nous nous tournons vers notre Père, campé devant la porte comme s'il s'agissait de celle de Valinor. Un instant plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvre enfin et laisse apparaître le cher Maître Rindil qui m'avait déjà vu naître. Son expression est celle, harassée mais contente, d'un homme de guerre venant de remporter une grande victoire.

— Alors ? fait Papa.

— Un fameux fils, Majesté ! Il se porte à merveille, et la Reine se repose. Entrez donc ! Et vous aussi, Altesses, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Naëlissa et moi.

Nous échangeons un regard, puis nous nous décidons à passer cette porte. Dans la chambre, Papa a déjà couru se jeter à genoux devant Maman et couve son nouveau fils de regards éperdument heureux. Timidement, ma sœur et moi nous avançons à notre tour. Maman semble complètement épuisée, mes ses yeux sont emplis de fierté lorsqu'elle nous regarde approcher.

— Venez le voir ! souffle-t-elle d'une petite voix qui m'émeut énormément. Regarde, Legolas, je suis sûre qu'il a ton nez.

— Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûre que le mien n'est pas plus grand, Mère ?

Trop fatiguée pour rire, Maman se contente de sourire alors que je m'assois prudemment au bout de son lit. Mais aussi, il faut admettre qu'à moins de prendre une loupe, la ressemblance entre mon petit frère et moi est assez difficile à apprécier. Mon petit frère ! Par tous les Valar, j'ai devant moi mon authentique petit frère ! Quelle minuscule et adorable petite chose !

Naëlissa, qui n'avait encore jamais vécu cela, semble également très émue. Elle tend une main hésitante vers la petite tête du bébé et l'effleure du bout des doigts. L'enfant ne semble pas s'en offusquer, au contraire, il regarde tout autour de lui avec de grands yeux étonnés. C'est à peine s'il pleure un peu – charmant enfant !

— Comment le nommerons-nous, Thranduil ? demande Maman dans un murmure.

— Que dites-vous d'Amrod ? propose Papa après un instant de réflexion.

— C'est parfait, soupire Maman en se laissant aller dans les bras de Papa.

Amrod ? Un beau petit nom pour mon cher petit frère. Celui-ci gigote dans les bras de Maman, à présent, avec une énergie que je n'aurais pas attendue de la part d'un nouveau-né. Comme ce doit être étrange de découvrir le monde tout à coup ! Quoique je doute qu'Amrod se rende très bien compte de ce qu'il se passe, à vrai dire. Il ne sait même pas ce que sa naissance représente pour nous tous.

Pourtant, nous sommes nombreux à y voir un signe encore plus puissant que l'arrivée parmi nous des Istari. Cet enfant, cette toute petite chose qui ignore encore son statut de Prince d'un royaume dévasté par l'Ombre, qui n'a encore jamais senti sur sa peau les rayons de la Soleil, et qui ne connaît en fin de compte que les bras de notre Maman, cet enfant est pour nous une promesse d'espoir et d'avenir.

Ah, puissants Valar ! Ayez la bonté d'épargner à mon frère les noirceurs que nous avons subies ! Comment un petit être aussi innocent pourrait-il les mériter ? Non, ce serait trop injuste. Et pourtant ...

Enfin. Je demande à ma petite famille de m'attendre un instant, puis je sors vivement de la chambre pour gagner la mienne. Là, j'ouvre mon coffre et, après une courte fouille, je mets la main sur ce que j'étais venu chercher. Je retourne alors aussi vite que possible vers la chambre de mes parents, tout en souriant à l'idée de l'expression étonnée que doivent avoir les Elfes qui me voient faire tous ces allers et retours.

Sans grande surprise, je me réjouis de voir que mes parents et mes frères et sœurs n'ont pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Papa hausse un sourcil amusé en voyant ce que je tiens à la main, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Je me dirige vers le lit où Maman est encore allongée avec Amrod et, avec un petit sourire, je tends à mon petit frère le cadeau que je lui ai fabriqué.

Amrod referme sa petite main sur l'espèce d'ours en laine brune bourrée de paille. Je crois que ça lui plaît.

**Voilà la fin de cette partie qui n'était pas la meilleure, j'en conviens. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais sachez que pour ne pas faire trop de répétitions dans le concept « vie et mœurs d'un bébé Elfe », la petite enfance d'Amrod ne sera pas décrite dans cette fic. Voilà ! **

**À bientôt - j'espère que vous avez eu de bonnes vacances.  
**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	68. 1311 ans, jour 1

Partie II. 2 : Les Monts Brumeux (1311 ans)

**Ah, comme j'aime reprendre cette fic après un moment d'absence ! Et pour commencer une nouvelle partie, en plus, ce qui ne gâche rien. Je croise les doigts pour que tout ça continue à vous plaire.**

Chapitre 68 : Jour 1

— Amrod ? Amrod ! Mais où est-il encore passé, celui-là ?

— À ton avis ? soupire Naëlissa en me jetant un regard amusé. Toujours au même endroit, comme d'habitude.

Je lève les yeux et, comme l'avait annoncé ma sœur, je repère notre petit frère perché comme un cabri en haut des murs de nos cavernes. Depuis qu'il sait ramper, à peu de choses près, Amrod raffole en effet des escalades, et n'aime rien tant que de se tenir au-dessus de nous tous pour admirer l'étendue verte et sombre de Mirkwood. À présent qu'il a atteint son deux centième anniversaire, je crois que l'on peut définitivement considérer ce penchant comme faisant partie de lui.

À dire vrai, je dois avouer que j'admire beaucoup mon petit frère pour cela. Cela faisait des siècles que, depuis l'apparition des monstres peuplant notre forêt, nous devions tous réfréner nos envies de promenades en extérieur, et personne n'avait encore pensé à résoudre le problème en prenant la hauteur. Bien maligne serait l'araignée qui parviendrait à atteindre notre petit Amrod du haut de son perchoir !

— Descends de là un moment, petit frère ! clamé-je à son attention. Je voudrais te parler.

— D'accord, mais sache que je suis aussi grand que toi, Legolas !

— C'est ce que tu crois.

J'ai beau me défendre avec tout l'arrogance que me donne un millénaire de plus, cela ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître en mon for intérieur qu'Amrod a raison. Par Manwë ! Comment peut-on grandir et évoluer autant en si peu de temps ? J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous célébrions la naissance de mon petit frère, qu'il n'était encore qu'un minuscule petit Elfe, et qu'il reposait avec insouciance dans son berceau, serrant l'ours en peluche que je lui avais offert.

À présent, Amrod est un jeune Elfe dont chacun est fier, dans notre petite famille désormais agrandie. En dehors du fait qu'il a trop souvent tendance à partir sans prévenir vagabonder aux quatre coins du palais ou dans les alentours, il est ...

— Attendez ! s'exclame Amrod alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre nous rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Naëlissa.

— Du mouvement sous les arbres ... répond mon frère en scrutant la forêt de ses yeux perçants. Je crois qu'une patrouille est en train de revenir.

— Ont-ils l'air d'être en difficultés ?

— Je n'en ai pas l'impression, non.

— Bon, eh bien descends donc, nous allons les accueillir.

Amrod finit par obtempérer et se met à voleter sur la paroi comme un oiseau, sautant ici, se rattrapant là, glissant à tel autre endroit, pour finalement atterrir à nos pieds comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'était que très naturel. Dans son sourire clair, je distingue cependant une trace de fierté, car le petit animal qui me sert de frère sait bien que peu d'Elfes seraient aussi à l'aise que lui dans ce genre d'activités.

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler, à propos ? interroge-t-il.

— Notre Père ne parvient plus à mettre la main sur sa tunique verte ; tu ne l'aurais pas vue, par hasard ?

Amrod se met soudain à rougir, l'air gêné, et détourne le regard dans un geste qui m'amuse, tant il est typique des enfants pris en faute.

— Je ... Je la lui avais empruntée l'autre jour. Juste pour essayer, voir si elle m'allait.

— Empruntée, hum ? Sans prévenir, je suppose. Tu sais pourtant que c'est sa tunique d'apparat !

— Voilà notre frère qui devient coquet, Legolas, constate Naëlissa en riant.

— Hélas ! Je crains que ce défaut ne soit assez répandu dans notre famille !

Il faut dire qu'entre Maman qui raffole des miroirs, Naëlissa qui est si jolie, et moi-même qui – il faut bien l'admettre – adore recevoir de nouvelles tuniques ou de belles capes brodées par ma Mère, Amrod ne partait pas avec un patrimoine très avantageux. Seul notre Père, je crois, témoigne plus de goût pour la sobriété.

— Allons, si c'est là ton seul défaut, il sera vite pardonné !

— Dès que la patrouille sera arrivée, j'irai rendre son vêtement à notre Père, promit Amrod.

— Tu n'auras pas trop à attendre : les voilà qui arrivent.

— Tiens ! remarque Naëlissa. Qui donc les accompagne ? N'est-ce pas Mithrandir ?

— Il semble bien que si.

En effet, la silhouette au chapeau pointu du Pèlerin Gris accompagne les soldats de la patrouille qui remontent de la forêt. Tous semblent fatigués et éprouvés, mais un rapide décompte me permet de m'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'a péri au cours de leur mission. Voilà déjà un certain soulagement ! Pendant que Naëlissa appelle les gardes à l'intérieur du palais pour qu'ils apportent vin et nourriture, je m'avance avec Amrod vers les patrouilleurs.

— Mes amis, je suis heureux de vous voir tous revenir sains et saufs !

— Pour cela, Altesse, il faut remercier Mithrandir, car nous avons hier encore été pris dans un piège tendu par ces monstres sournois, et seule son intervention providentielle nous a permis à tous d'en réchapper.

— Merci à vous, Mithrandir ! Le nombre de vos bienfaits pour notre peuple augmente de jour en jour.

— Je vous en prie, Prince Legolas. Mais plutôt que de parler de moi, je voudrais surtout attirer votre attention sur une découverte que j'ai faite tantôt dans la forêt, et une autre faite par ces soldats.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? demandé-je après avoir envoyé Amrod chercher notre Père.

Mithrandir plonge sa main dans l'une des poches de son grand manteau gris et en sort une pierre assez grosse, taillée avec soin comme un joyau, et marquée d'une rune qui m'est inconnue. De la même façon, le chef de la patrouille révèle un éclat de roche porteur d'une autre rune étrangère.

— Ce n'est là que le fragment d'un assez gros rocher qui se tenait en travers de notre chemin, explique-t-il. Il était placé de façon assez particulière, de sorte qu'il ne gênait pas notre progression mais que nous ne pouvions manquer de le remarquer. C'est pourquoi j'ai jugé utile de rapporter au moins cette rune pour l'étudier au palais. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un message.

— Un message ? Mais de qui ?

Papa arrive à cet instant, et nous le mettons rapidement au courant de la situation. Amrod se tient un peu en retrait, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée d'éclaircir un petit mystère. Quel enfant ! S'il avait plus d'expérience, il saurait que depuis bien longtemps, les seules réponses que nous avons jamais eues à nos questions n'ont fait que nous plonger dans l'amertume ou l'abattement. Mithrandir, cependant, ne semble pas considérer la situation comme tragique.

— Roi Thranduil, ces pierres sont des indices. Les runes qu'elles portent appartiennent au langage des Nains de Khazad-dûm.

— Des Nains ! s'exclame Papa avec horreur.

Des Nains ! Je ne peux qu'approuver la réaction de Papa. Car enfin, les Nains sont nos ennemis héréditaires depuis le Premier Âge, depuis la traîtrise des forgerons qui assassinèrent le Roi Thingol en son palais de Menegroth, celui-là même qu'ils avaient aidé à bâtir, celui-là même qui inspira la construction de notre propre palais ! Les Nains, qui avaient voulu usurper le Silmaril arraché par Beren et Luthien de la couronne de Morgoth ; les Nains, ces créatures fourbes et avides, que nous abhorrons à peine moins que les monstres de Mirkwood, les Nains nous auraient envoyé un message ? Absurde !

Et pourtant, les signes sont bien là : les pierres placées au milieu du chemin, les runes ... Bien que cela m'étonne de penser que des Nains puissent s'aventurer dans notre forêt, ce sont clairement des indices qu'ils nous laissés à notre intention. À qui d'autre pourraient-ils s'adresser ? Et surtout, pourquoi ces messages ? Que veulent-ils nous dire, à près toutes ces années d'exécration mutuelle et paisible ?

Si les Nains se sont aventurés hors de leurs mines et se sont risqués jusque dans Mirkwood pour s'adresser à nous, la raison doit en être bien puissante ... Je lève les yeux vers mon Père, qui semble aussi abasourdi que moi. Mithrandir, en revanche, semble à peine étonné par la tournure des événements. Il faut dire que, n'appartenant pas à notre peuple, il n'a peut-être pas conscience de tout ce qui nous sépare des Nains.

Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il y a une réponse à nos questions, je devine que le Pèlerin Gris sera celui qui saura nous l'apporter.

**Voilà un petit chapitre pour changer d'ambiance. Toutes les personnes qui aimeraient représenter Amrod perché en haut des falaises sont invitées à m'envoyer leurs œuvres !**

**Et merci encore pour vos multiples reviews, messages, encouragements, compliments, et tout le reste. Je vous aime ! **


	69. 1311 ans, jour 2

Partie II. 2 : Les Monts Brumeux (1311 ans)

**De retour pour la suite du mystère des Nains et de leurs runes. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 69 : Jour 2

Le plus discrètement possible, je me décale insensiblement sur mon siège pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable sans attirer l'attention. C'est raté ! Un craquement sonore accompagne mon petit mouvement, et Papa s'interrompt dans ses paroles pour lever les yeux vers moi, l'air agacé. Je lui adresse un regard d'excuse en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, comme si je pouvais me fondre dans le bois du siège et disparaître. Papa finit par hausser les épaules, et reprend son discours.

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, aussi, si ces fauteuils sont tragiquement inconfortables ! Elégants et richement sculptés, certes, mais un véritable supplice pour tout le corps. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment font les autres pour s'accommoder de ces dossiers trop raides et de ces gravures en relief qui rentrent dans les côtes. Sans doute ont-ils pris l'habitude.

En effet, je suis le seul de cette petite assemblée à n'avoir jamais siégé dans la Salle du Conseil : Papa, naturellement, préside comme toujours la réunion ; Telith et quelques autres conseillers l'écoutent avec attention, et Mithrandir hoche gravement la tête. C'est le seul Istari qui soit présent aujourd'hui, Curunír et Radagast étant occupés à leurs affaires mystérieuses dans Mirkwood. Quand aux Mages Bleus, Alatar et Pallando, nous ignorons tout de leur sort depuis quelques décennies.

Si j'ai aujourd'hui été admis au Conseil, c'est à la fois pour me former à mes futurs devoirs de souverain, et surtout parce que depuis hier et la découverte des messages envoyés par les Nains, je n'arrête pas de supplier mon Père de me laisser assister à leurs réunions. J'ai tellement hâte de savoir, de comprendre pourquoi nos ennemis les Nains se sont donné tant de mal pour nous appeler !

Après avoir discuté de quelques sujets de moindre importance qui étaient aussi à l'ordre du jour, Papa se décide enfin à aborder celui qui m'intrigue tant.

— Comme vous le savez tous, deux pierres portant des runes de Khazad-dûm ont été découvertes hier. Nul ne sait comment elles sont arrivées dans notre forêt, ni pourquoi. Notre opinion est qu'il s'agit d'un message, ou tout au moins d'un appel. Mithrandir, vous êtes un sage et vous connaissez tous les peuples de cette Terre : quel est votre avis sur la question ?

— C'est bien un message, répond Mithrandir. La première des runes, celle que j'ai découverte, est celle qui signifie « danger ». La seconde, trouvée par les Elfes de la patrouille, est d'une interprétation plus délicate : il s'agit d'une forme archaïque de l'idée « nous », ou bien « deux ».

J'esquisse un petit sourire amusé à cette explication savante. C'est tout de même un comble que Mithrandir, présent sur les Terres du Milieu depuis quelques siècles à peine et n'ayant jamais rencontré d'autres peuples que les Elfes, en sache déjà bien plus que nous sur les Nains de Khazad-dûm et sur leur langage, jusqu'aux formes archaïques !

— En combinant ces deux informations, il apparaît donc clairement que les Nains cherchaient à vous mettre en garde contre un danger qui menace vos deux peuples.

— Mais pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? interroge Telith.

— C'est bien simple, répond Papa d'un ton plein de mépris : ces créatures sont probablement confrontées à un ennui quelconque, et n'ayant le courage ni la force de s'en débarrasser seules, elles n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'essayer de nous appâter ! J'aurais pourtant cru que se terrer dans leurs mines leur suffirait ...

— Vous pensez donc, Majesté, que ce message n'est qu'un piège pour nous ?

— Bien sûr ! Les Nains nous ont-ils jamais habitués à autre chose ? Sans doute espèrent-ils, d'ailleurs, que nous périrons jusqu'au dernier dans l'opération.

Bien que je sois d'accord avec mon Père, je trouve tout de même qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette situation. Il est vrai que les Nains résolvent généralement leurs problèmes en fuyant au cœur de la terre ; mais alors, pourquoi agiraient-ils différemment aujourd'hui si quelque chose les menace encore ? Est-ce vraiment un leurre ? Les temps sont pourtant bien durs, et il ne serait pas étonnant qu'un véritable danger apparaisse contre nos deux peuples ...

— Prenez garde, Roi Thranduil, intervient soudain Mithrandir. Ne laissez pas les rancoeurs du passé troubler votre raison et votre clairvoyance.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Vous ne considérez la situation que du point de vue où les Nains seraient des êtres fourbes et vils ...

— Ce qu'ils sont ! s'enflamme Papa.

— D'après vous, précise Mithrandir d'un ton ferme. Mais vous m'avez demandé mon propre avis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ... Oui, en effet.

— Eh bien, à mon avis, il serait plus sage d'observer avant de juger. Songez que les Nains qui ont semé ces pierres marquées de runes dans les bois de Mirkwood l'ont fait au péril de leur vie ! Cela semble traduire une véritable menace, une détresse même, beaucoup plus qu'un simple désir de vous nuire. Envisagez un seul instant la possibilité que ce ne soit pas un piège, et que votre peuple comme celui de Khazad-dûm risquent d'être submergés par une attaque violente. Prendrez-vous le risque de ne pas vous défendre tant qu'il en est encore temps, Roi Thranduil ? La force noire qui sévit dans le royaume de Mirkwood a bien des pouvoirs, et celui de semer la rancœur et la haine dans les cœurs en fait partie. N'est-il pas temps de mettre de côté les vieilles querelles ? Les peuples libres ont tout à gagner à s'unir ... à mon avis.

Son discours achevé, Mithrandir lève les yeux pour croiser le regard de mon Père. Les yeux du Pèlerin Gris sont pleins d'un calme et d'une assurance que rien ne pourrait ébranler. Ceux de mon Père, en revanche, sont animés d'une passion noire qui, par le sang de ses ancêtres, voudrait le pousser à partir aussitôt à l'assaut contre les meurtriers de Thingol.

Tapi sur mon siège, j'observe ce duel de regards, cette lutte du bon sens contre la haine ancestrale. La tension qui oppose le Roi à l'Istari est si intense que tous les autres Elfes présents dans la Salle se taisent et retiennent leur souffle. Et si mon Père décidait malgré tout de ne pas écouter Mithrandir ? S'il s'obstinait, s'il se murait dans la méfiance tenace que lui inspirent nos ennemis ? Faudrait-il alors lui obéir encore ? Serait-il toujours un bon Roi ?

Mais ce dilemme s'éloigne de mon esprit, car Papa finit par soupirer et baisser la tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser à mon tour un soupir de soulagement, tant j'ai eu peur un instant de ne plus pouvoir estimer et respecter mon propre Père autant qu'avant. Mithrandir se garde bien d'afficher un air triomphant devant la soumission de Papa, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissant.

— Vous avez raison, Mithrandir, et je vous prie d'excuser mon égarement. Mon peuple ne mérite pas que je prenne le risque de l'exposer au danger, simplement à cause de vieilles rancunes. Néanmoins, nous ne volerons pas non plus au secours de Khazad-dûm dès à présent, car ces messages sont encore trop mystérieux.

— Que ferez-vous, dans ce cas ?

— J'enverrai quelques soldats sur la route de Khazad-dûm pour observer ce qu'il se passe réellement. Si un danger pour nos deux races s'est bien éveillé dans les Montagnes de l'Ouest, nous le combattrons. Mais alors seulement.

Mithrandir hoche la tête en signe d'approbation : il ne faudrait pas non plus s'attendre à ce que Papa devienne d'un seul coup le défenseur héroïque de la cause des Nains ! Non, mieux vaut être prudent et constater par nous-mêmes ce qui nous menace. Je suppose que les Nains voulaient autant nous avertir que nous demander de l'aide. J'espère seulement que nous serons capables d'affronter une menace qui prétend ravager nos deux peuples à la fois.

La séance du Conseil s'achève, et je quitte mon horrible siège avec une exclamation de bonheur. Papa, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, m'adresse un sourire amusé.

— Eh bien, Legolas, est-ce si douloureux de participer au gouvernement d'un royaume ?

— Plus que je ne le croyais, Père ! C'est à se demander pourquoi les êtres luttent si sauvagement pour s'emparer de trônes où s'asseoir est si pénible.

— C'est justement pour cela qu'ils s'affrontent : plus un règne est difficile à établir, et plus les combats seront violents pour le préserver ou le détruire. Mais garde bien en mémoire que les trônes ne sont pas faits pour s'y délasser, mon fils. Diriger un royaume demande un travail sans repos et une attention constante.

— Est-ce vraiment si pénible ?

Papa sourit en entendant mon ton plein d'angoisse.

— Pas tant que ça ... À condition de savoir que tu travailles pour le bien de ceux que tu aimes. C'est une cause à laquelle tous les sacrifices sont bons.

Papa me regarde fixement dans les yeux et pose une main sur mon épaule. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Comment pourrais-je un jour succéder à mon Père ? Il est un si grand Roi, si sage ... Même quand il s'emporte, comme tout à l'heure, il finit toujours par prendre les bonnes décisions. Notre royaume a bien de la chance de l'avoir pour souverain. Puisse-t-il vivre éternellement !

**Excusez-moi pour les chapitres un peu courts, mais vous savez ce que c'est : début de partie, présentation de la situation, pas grand-chose à raconter. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour que ça reste intéressant ! **


	70. 1311 ans, jour 3

Partie II. 2 : Les Monts Brumeux (1311 ans)

**Nous voici arrivés au chapitre 70. Ça avance, tout ça, ça avance ! Encore une dizaine, et on arrivera à la moitié de cette fic. Fiou. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour trouver autant de choses à vous raconter ! Il faut dire que le sujet est inspirant ... Allez, on y retourne.**

Chapitre 70 : Jour 3

Encore deux ... Peut-être un troisième, aussi. Ah non, c'est trop. Revenons à deux, alors, même si ce n'est pas exactement parfait. De toute façon, tout ça est complètement inutile. Mais aussi, que faire d'autre ? Que faire, tout simplement, quand nous sommes tous à nous ronger les sangs ? Forcés d'attendre la suite des événements sans pouvoir les accélérer en aucune façon. Forcés de vivre dans l'incertitude et l'inquiétude sans même savoir quand elles prendront fin.

Les éclaireurs partis sur la route de Khazad-dûm pour percer le mystère des étranges messages envoyés par nos ennemis les Nains ont quitté le palais hier au soir, et nous attendons leur retour avec impatience. Pourvu qu'il ne leur arrive rien en route ! Un vœu bien naïf, si l'on y pense, la moindre brindille de Mirkwood servant désormais de cachette à l'un des nombreux monstres qui pullulent dans la forêt. Mieux vaut se contenter d'espérer que les éclaireurs ne seront pas massacrés, et qu'ils sauront se défendre.

La plupart des Elfes du palais, comme ma sœur Naëlissa, ont passé la nuit en prières pour implorer des Valar la sauvegarde de nos envoyés. Il faut non seulement qu'ils fassent le trajet sans trop d'encombres, mais aussi qu'ils parviennent à comprendre ce que les Nains nous veulent, et enfin qu'ils reviennent sains et saufs pour nous transmettre ces informations. Si tout se passe bien, ils devraient être de retour dans quelques jours ... Sinon, des siècles pourront bien passer avant que nous ne retrouvions leur corps.

Et pendant ce temps, je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que d'aller dans la salle de l'Intendance, là où sont stockées toutes nos provisions, et de passer le temps en tentant d'équilibrer une balance à plateaux. Mon ennui, c'est que je n'arrive pas à obtenir exactement le même poids en mettant des pois d'un côté et des noix de l'autre. Douze pois sont légèrement trop peu, et treize sont déjà beaucoup trop. Peut-être que si je rajoutais une noix ...

Mais non, ce jeu futile m'ennuie et s'avère incapable de me changer les idées. Je ne cesse de me tourmenter à l'idée des menaces qui pèsent sur les éclaireurs, qui ne sont guère nombreux, tout en m'interrogeant pour la centième fois au sujet du fameux danger dont les Nains ont voulu nous avertir. S'agit-il d'un piège ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, quel genre de monstres s'apprête encore à nous assaillir ? Des araignées ou des chauve-souris, comme d'habitude ? Ou bien ... quelque chose de pire encore ?

— Tiens, que faites-vous là, Altesse ?

Je me retourne vivement au son de cette voix familière, et la vue de Fidya dans l'encadrement de la porte me fait sourire.

— Bonjour, Fidya ; j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de m'être installé dans votre antre.

— Vous savez bien que vous avez tous les droits de venir ici. J'ai toujours plaisir à vous voir, mon Prince.

— Et vous avez en cela beaucoup de mérite, Fidya ! dis-je d'un ton amusé. Après tout, vous m'avez vu grandir, et vous savez bien de quels méfaits je suis capable.

— Vous ! s'exclame Fidya en levant les yeux au ciel. Des méfaits ! À part déranger mes provisions, je vous en connais peu.

Déranger les provisions ? Oh. Oups. Hâtivement, je m'empresse de mettre fin à mes expériences pour ranger pois et noix dans leurs pots respectifs. Tandis que je lui tourne le dos, Fidya rentre dans la pièce et ouvre un placard dont elle sort un gros morceau de pâte fraîche, et m'apprend qu'elle compte en faire une tarte aux fruits.

— Avec tous ces soucis, plus personne n'a le cœur en joie dans ce palais. Il est grand temps d'offrir de bons petits plats à tous ces Elfes lugubres. Rien de tel qu'une tarte et qu'un pot de crème pour détendre les nerfs anxieux !

— Vraiment ? Je suivrai vos conseils, alors.

— Vous feriez bien, si vous en avez besoin. Mais pour un jeune Prince comme vous, je recommanderais plutôt d'imiter votre frère.

— Pourquoi, que fait-il ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais il semble toujours serein et de bonne humeur, alors je pense que chacun serait bien inspiré de lui demander conseil.

Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas ! Amrod est un Elfe merveilleux, doté de bien des qualités. À tel point que je pourrais presque en être jaloux, mais finalement je préfère être fier de mon petit frère. Il faut le voir ! Avec son sourire lumineux, si semblable à celui de Maman ou de Naëlissa, on ne peut rien lui refuser. Il devient chaque jour plus fort et plus intelligent, si bien que toute notre famille l'admire, et je crois que notre peuple l'aime bien.

D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie d'aller le retrouver. Fidya a raison : avec Amrod, il n'y a même pas besoin de crème ou de miel pour se sentir bien. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à son jeune âge, ou bien si ça n'appartient qu'à lui, mais il a une façon de voir les choses qui rend la vie bien plus simple. Je quitte donc Fidya pour aller voir si, par hasard, mon frère ne serait pas encore occupé à essayer de se rompre le cou.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de sortir du palais pour comprendre que si ! Devant les portes, un petit groupe de gardes et de curieux se tient le nez en l'air, poussant de temps en temps des exclamations admiratives autant qu'inquiètes. Parmi eux, je retrouve Medrigor qui, adossé à la paroi, les bras croisés, observe tout ça avec un petit sourire.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Tu tombes bien, Legolas : ton frère est en train de nous offrir un numéro de haute voltige.

— C'est tout ? Mais ce n'est pas la première fois, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ... ?

— Attends ! Cette fois, il n'est pas seul. Mais regarde toi-même, ajoute Medrigor en me faisant me retourner et lever les yeux.

En effet, Amrod n'est pas seul : cette fois, non content de s'amuser à escalader les parois de nos cavernes en solitaire, il a aussi décidé d'initier son ami Lómalrion à ce sport. Je dois dire, d'ailleurs, que le fils de Sithiel ne s'en tire pas mal du tout – et cela me pousse à me demander s'il ne s'était pas d'abord entraîné discrètement de nuit avant de se donner publiquement en spectacle. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Amrod et Lómalrion sont devenus amis très naturellement : d'abord, ils n'ont que quelque 150 ou 160 ans d'écart, ce qui n'est vraiment pas grand-chose (Medrigor et moi, par exemple, sommes séparés par bien plus de siècles qu'eux), et il y a peu d'autres Elfes de leur âge au palais. À cela s'ajoute le fait que Lómalrion, dont la naissance un peu mystérieuse avait beaucoup fait jaser à l'époque, est longtemps resté exclusivement dans la compagnie de sa mère, Sithiel.

Amrod est au contraire d'un naturel plutôt ouvert et enjoué, et je devine qu'il a ressenti le besoin d'aider un peu Lómalrion. Pas par pitié, non, du moins je ne pense pas. En fait, je crois que Lómalrion est un jeune Elfe plein de charme, quand on prend la peine de le connaître, et qu'il y a tout à gagner à s'en faire un ami. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, aussi, avec une mère pareille ?

Pour moi qui m'étais parfois reproché de ne pas m'être assez soucié de ce petit que j'ai connu dès la nuit de sa naissance, c'est une vraie joie de le voir rire avec Amrod et de le sentir rougir de fierté en entendant les encouragements des autres Elfes, en bas. Et puis, Fidya a bien fait de m'en conseiller d'aller retrouver mon frère : avec ce petit spectacle qu'ils nous font tous les deux, on en oublierait presque toute cette agaçante et oppressante histoire de Nains.

Ce doit être un effet de la magie d'Amrod ! Qu'il fasse griller un poisson sur le feu, qu'il nous accompagne, Medrigor et moi, aux écuries pour s'occuper des chevaux, ou bien qu'il s'adonne comme maintenant aux joies de l'escalade, il trouve toujours le moyen de nous changer les idées et d'alléger les esprits. En cela il ne suit pas mon exemple, et il fait bien.

Fidya a beau dire, j'ai tout de même bien des méfaits à mon compte. Ne serait-ce que tout le mal que j'ai causé à Sithiel, ou encore mes piteux échecs lors de mes débuts au tir à l'arc, comme cette fois où j'ai attiré toute une patrouille dans un piège tendu par des Gobelins. Non, je ne suis vraiment pas un exemple à suivre, et je me réjouis qu'Amrod ne marche pas dans les mêmes traces que moi.

Cependant ... Comme souvent lorsque je me laisse aller à me plaindre de moi-même, ma main se porte presque d'instinct à la longue tresse fine dans mes cheveux. S'il y a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est bien de cette tresse et de tout ce qu'elle représente. Car c'est le signe que, dans le fond, je peux parfois être aussi quelqu'un de bien.

**Eh oui, je sais, il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais dites-vous que Legolas subit la même attente insupportable que vous ! Héhé :) Bon, passez une bonne journée, amis lecteurs. **


	71. 1311 ans, jour 7

Partie II. 2 : Les Monts Brumeux (1311 ans)

**Des nouvelles aujourd'hui, et du mouvement dans le prochain chapitre. Amusez-vous bien ! Petite pensée pour Tiloo aujourd'hui.**

Chapitre 71 : Jour 7

Paisiblement installé dans un solide fauteuil, je ferme les yeux pour mieux goûter les joies du repos qui suit un bon repas. Quoi qu'on puisse reprocher à la famille de Medrigor, il faut au moins admettre ceci : sa cousine Deléwen est l'une des meilleurs cordons-bleus que je connaisse – après Fidya, naturellement. Et le repas que l'on vient de nous servir mérite de rester gravé dans les annales.

Depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, Medrigor m'adresse un sourire paresseux. Il s'est lui aussi installé dans l'un de ces vastes fauteuils dont la pièce regorge, et se montre aussi peu glorieusement avachi que moi-même. Son cousin Hanimbor est au contraire debout : il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte qui donne sur la cuisine et complimente sa Deléwen pour ses talents de cuisinière.

Je suis surpris de voir que la jeune Elfe, d'habitude toujours si pâle, a cette fois les joues rougies par la chaleur des fourneaux, et peut-être également par les paroles de son époux. Cela ne lui va pas si mal d'avoir l'air plus vivante que d'habitude. En revanche, la tante Ewirathiel est fidèle à elle-même : effacée, presque absente, perdue dans ses souvenirs de l'époque où son mari vivait encore. Pauvre Ewirathiel ! Sa vie s'est arrêtée il y a plus d'un millénaire, et il semble bien qu'elle ne reprendra jamais tout à fait.

Entre Medrigor et moi, Medrilas siège au centre de la pièce comme le roi de cette petite communauté, et bavarde avec Amil-Calas, l'oncle de Deléwen. Je crois qu'ils discutent de l'affaire du message des Nains, mais je m'oblige à ne pas prêter attention à leur conversation. J'ai déjà passé assez de temps tous ces derniers jours à me retourner l'esprit dans tous les sens à ce sujet ! À présent, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'y penser et m'en inquiéter sans cesse n'arrangerait pas les choses.

— As-tu quelque chose de prévu, cette après-midi ? demandé-je à Medrigor à travers la salle.

— Non, pas vraiment. Un peu de repos me convient tout à fait, à vrai dire. Et toi ?

— J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée ... Mais je ne sais pas, il faudrait que j'aille voir ce que font mes frères et sœurs.

— Instinctivement, je dirais qu'Amrod fait de l'escalade avec Lómalrion et que Naëlissa les surveille en se demandant si elle ferait mieux d'en rire ou de s'en inquiéter.

— Tu ne dois pas être loin du vrai ! dis-je en riant.

Il faut admettre que nos occupations au palais manquent un peu de variété depuis que nous ne pouvons plus nous promener en forêt, ni _a fortiori_ voyager au loin. Mais enfin, tant que ce que nous faisons nous plaît ... Et qu'aucun monstre d'un nouveau genre ne tente de nous décimer en commençant par anéantir nos voisins de Khazad-dûm ... Que demander de plus, après tout, qu'un bon repas suivi d'une sieste paresseuse ?

Mais il semble que finalement, un événement nouveau va perturber notre paisible après-midi : le bruit caractéristique des pas d'un Elfe montant à l'échelle qui mène à la maison de Medrilas se font soudain entendre, bientôt suivi par quelques petits coups frappés à la trappe. De qui peut-il bien s'agir ? Tous les membres de la famille de Medrigor sont déjà ici, et à ma connaissance, personne d'autre n'a été invité.

En voyant Medrigor se redresser dans son fauteuil et m'adresser un regard intrigué, je comprends que la visite que nous sommes sur le point de recevoir n'était clairement pas prévue. Voilà qui devient intéressant ! Sans doute n'est-ce qu'une amie de Deléwen, ou bien un Elfe de passage venu prendre des nouvelles de la famille, mais ce sera toujours divertissant de voir une nouvelle tête. Amil-Calas est le premier à réagir, et se lève pour aller ouvrir la trappe.

— Bonjour, Dame Sithiel ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Entrez vite, ne restez pas sur cette échelle.

D'un geste prévenant, Amil-Calas offre son bras à Sithiel pour lui permettre de franchir la trappe plus aisément, et Sithiel le remercie d'un sourire. Elle se tourne ensuite vers nous qui nous sommes naturellement tous levés pour l'accueillir, et s'incline gracieusement pour nous saluer.

— Soyez la bienvenue, Dame Sithiel, dit chaleureusement Medrilas. Votre visite est une agréable surprise.

— Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, Medrilas. Je suis en fait venue ici pour vous faire part d'un message et, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, c'est une chance de te trouver ici, Legolas.

— Moi ? Mais que se passe-t-il encore ?

— Est-ce que les éclaireurs sont revenus ? demande hâtivement Amil-Calas.

— Pas encore, répond Sithiel, mais ils nous ont envoyé un message. D'abord, ils sont pour l'instant indemnes.

— Ah, très bien ! Voilà déjà une bonne nouvelle, se réjouit Hanimbor.

— Et sait-on s'ils ont découvert quelque chose ?

— Oui : ce n'est rien d'épouvantable, mais rien de plaisant non plus, au contraire. Les éclaireurs sont parvenus à proximité des Monts Brumeux, et s'ils n'ont encore rien vu directement, ils ont déjà relevé des indices et entendus des bruits révélateurs.

— De quoi s'agit-il, alors ? la presse Medrilas.

— D'après eux, il s'agirait de Gobelins, ces mêmes qui hantent notre forêt, mais bien plus nombreux. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Ils évoquent aussi des loups sauvages.

— Des loups ! Mais il n'y en a jamais eu dans cette région !

Sithiel hausse les épaules, l'air désolée.

— Je le sais bien. Mais que voulez-vous, il n'y avait jamais eu d'araignées non plus, et pourtant ...

Autour de moi, tous les Elfes présents dans la pièce échangent les impressions angoissées que soulève en eux la nouvelle de l'arrivée de loups sur notre territoire. Medrigor évoque les bêtes énormes qu'il avait vues au cours de ses voyages de jeunesse, Ewirathiel rappelle les histoires des Premiers Âges qui les mentionnent, et Amil-Calas s'inquiète de l'armement qui sera nécessaire pour les combattre. Tous ont l'air de penser qu'il s'agit d'un des plus terribles fléaux qui se sont abattus sur nous.

Mais pour ma part, je me concentre plutôt sur autre chose : les Gobelins. Ces maudits Gobelins, ces hideuses créatures que je hais tant, ces aberrations de la nature, ces véritables sacrilèges à notre race ! Ces monstres qui ont déjà massacré tant des nôtres, ces êtres qui ne sont pas seulement cruels et sauvages, mais qui en plus en tirent leur plaisir ! Ceux-là son bien pires que toutes les bêtes les plus noires, car celles-là tuent pour se défendre ou se nourrir, tandis que les Gobelins le font par jeu.

Et comment oublier la terrible humiliation qu'ils m'ont fait subir ? Comment oublier ma faiblesse face à eux, ma terrible détresse quand je me suis compris en leur pouvoir ; comment oublier tous ces Elfes vaillants et braves qui ont péri dans cette lâche embuscade ? Cela, jamais ! J'ai gardé trop de honte et de rancœur depuis ce jour pour ne pas vouloir consacrer toute mon énergie à massacrer ce qui reste de Gobelins.

D'un pas décidé, je m'approche de Sithiel et la prend par le bras pour lui parler.

— Dis-moi, quand tu es entrée ici tu semblais soulagée de m'y voir. Avais-tu quelque chose de plus à me dire ?

— Oh, oui, pardonne-moi, je n'y pensais plus. C'est le Roi ton père qui te demande, il voulait te convier à la réunion du Conseil à propos de ces nouvelles.

— Très bien, je vais y aller. Est-ce que tu m'accompagnes ?

— Eh bien ... Non, excuse-moi, mais je vais encore rester un peu ici, dit Sithiel d'une voix qui m'étonne.

C'est étrange, elle semble presque gênée en prononçant ces paroles. Elle évite de croiser mon regard et, pour un peu, je jurerais l'avoir vue rougir. Mais peu importe, je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger là-dessus pour le moment.

— Comme tu voudras. Au revoir ! dis-je d'une voix plus forte pour m'adresser aux autres. Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité, Medrilas, mais je me dois de vous quitter.

— Allez, Prince ! Et transmettez mes hommages à vos parents, je vous prie.

— C'est promis.

Vivement, j'ouvre la trappe et je dévale les barreaux de l'échelle. Sitôt revenu au sol, je m'élance en courant à moitié pour rejoindre le palais. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à manquer la réunion d'aujourd'hui, le sujet me tient trop à cœur ! Pour me calmer pendant ma course, j'essaie de me concentrer sur le fait que les éclaireurs sont en bonne voie pour accomplir pleinement leur mission et qu'ils se portent bien. Mais malgré cette pensée, l'image du visage noir et tordu d'un Gobelin continue à me hanter.

J'arrive bientôt aux portes du palais, dont les gardes me regardent passer en leur adressant un signe auquel ils ont à peine le temps de répondre. Encore quelques pas à couvrir en de grandes enjambées, et me voilà enfin arrivé à destination. Devant la porte de la Salle du Conseil, je m'arrête un instant le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ma coiffure et mes vêtements, puis je frappe à la porte. Un mot de mon Père me fait ensuite entrer.

— Entre, mon fils.

— Je vous demande pardon, Père, et à vous tous également, pour mon retard à cette réunion.

— Nous commencions tout juste, me dit Papa, viens donc t'asseoir.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, je contourne la grande table pour aller retrouver le tragique inconfort des sièges de cette salle. Mais aujourd'hui, l'état de mon dossier m'importe peu, ou en tout cas beaucoup moins que ce qui se dit autour de la table. Je commence d'abord par me contenter d'écouter les uns et les autres répéter les nouvelles que Sithiel nous a transmises et s'interroger sur la présence des loups. Finalement, il est rapidement décidé d'envoyer une grande patrouille sur les lieux le plus tôt possible. Je choisis ce moment pour prendre la parole :

— Si cela m'est permis, je voudrais participer à cette patrouille.

— Vraiment ? fait mon Père. Nous n'aurons pourtant pas besoin d'un observateur, et ...

— Non, Père, je souhaite y entrer en tant que soldat à part entière. Vous savez que j'ai à présent acquis le niveau d'un bon guerrier, et je tiens autant à apporter mon aide aux autres qu'à assouvir une vengeance personnelle.

— La vengeance et la colère sont de mauvaises conseillères, lors d'une bataille, m'avise Mithrandir. Le calme y est bien davantage recommandé.

— Je saurai être calme dans mes gestes, assuré-je. J'attends cette occasion depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas la gâcher. Je vous promets que je saurai me contenir.

Papa hésite encore un moment en me regardant d'un air indéchiffrable, puis finit par déclarer :

— Pour ma part, je n'y vois aucune opposition. Un guerrier supplémentaire et motivé sera un bon atout dans cette dangereuse mission, à condition qu'il soit vraiment décidé à y participer.

— Je le suis.

**Et voilà, Legolas part combattre ses vieux démons ! Ça va être bien, tout ça. **


	72. 1311 ans, jour 15 et suivants

Partie II. 2 : Les Monts Brumeux (1311 ans)

**Allez ! Au moment où je commence à écrire ce chapitre, je rentre tout juste de vacances et c'est à peine si je sais encore me servir d'un clavier. Mais aujourd'hui, la journée de notre Elfe préféré promet d'être bien remplie, alors ne tardons pas davantage.**

Chapitre 72 : Jour 15 et suivants

Je me retourne une dernière fois pour apercevoir la silhouette déjà lointaine de Naëlissa et de Maman qui continuent à me faire des signes de la main. Un instant, j'hésite à leur répondre, puis je me ravise en me faisant la réflexion qu'un véritable guerrier doit être capable de partir au combat sans regarder en arrière. Car combattre est justement ce que nous partons faire, avec les autres Elfes de la patrouille.

Nous allons suivre les traces des éclaireurs qui étaient partis dans les Monts Brumeux pour découvrir ce qu'il s'y tramait, et qui sont rentrés hier au palais. Dès leur retour, une nouvelle réunion du Conseil a été organisée, au cours de laquelle nos valeureux éclaireurs ont confirmé ce qu'ils nous avaient déjà appris dans leurs messages : les Monts qui bordent notre royaume et où vivent les Nains de Khazad-dûm, nos ennemis héréditaires, sont à présent infestés de monstres pires encore.

Et voilà pourquoi nous sommes partis ce matin, armés de nos arcs mais aussi de lances, d'épées et même de haches, pour aller en découdre avec ces maudits Gobelins et leurs hordes de loups sauvages. Bien sûr, une part de mon esprit tremble à l'idée des combats qui s'annoncent et me supplie de faire demi-tour. Mais il en est hors de question : j'ai trop de plaisir à me sentir utile et brave ! Et quelle satisfaction de pouvoir enfin agir concrètement, purifier nos frontières de la vermine qui menace de nous envahir.

Rien que d'imaginer notre retour en héros valeureux et couverts de gloire, j'en ai le sourire aux lèvres. Voilà qui est bien plus exaltant que de rester au palais à se ronger les sangs en attendant des nouvelles du dehors. Vraiment, je ne regrette pas de m'être lancé dans cette aventure. Quant à ma peur, eh bien ... je n'ai plus qu'à essayer de ne pas trop y penser.

— Nous allons passer à la cadence supérieure, annonce Elriomir, notre éternel chef de patrouille. Restez vigilants ! La forêt n'est pas sûre.

— Ah non ? ironise gaiement Taralith.

Comme quelques uns de mes compagnons, je me tourne vers lui et je le vois dissimuler un petit sourire rieur. Elriomir adresse un regard sombre à ce jeune impertinent qui fait mine de se moquer de lui, mais je devine déjà qu'il ne lui en gardera pas rigueur. Qui pourrait bien se fâcher avec Taralith ? Jeune et brave, père de famille, un soldat de valeur et un excellent compagnon, il est et reste depuis que je le connais le modèle de l'Elfe idéal.

Mais alors que, lorsque je n'étais pas encore un guerrier mais un Elfe maladroit incapable de tenir son arc correctement, j'étais dévoré de jalousie à l'égard de Taralith, il n'en va plus de même aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, sa perfection continue de me marteler la pensée, mais la tresse qui orne mes cheveux et le poids de mon arc dans ma main me réconfortent. Je n'ai peut-être rien de merveilleux, mais je ne suis pas non plus un Elfe pitoyable. Enfin, je ne le suis plus, en tout cas.

Et puis de toute façon, il suffit de bavarder tranquillement un moment avec Taralith pour ne plus se soucier de grand-chose. Bien sûr, marcher au pas cadencé au sein d'une patrouille militaire et à travers une forêt hostile peuplée de monstres n'est pas le cadre idéal pour une conversation de salon, mais il faut bien faire avec ce que l'on a. Et puis cette fois encore, Medrigor n'est pas venu avec moi ; il faut donc bien que je me trouve une distraction pour ne pas trop regretter son absence.

À propos de distraction, l'avantage de traverser cette forêt est qu'elle est fertile en occupations. À plusieurs reprises, nous croisons le chemin de ces immondes araignées noires que nous exterminons rapidement, les surpassant très largement en nombre. La corde de mon arc, mon cher Lóktaur, vibre et chante plus d'une fois sous le couvert des arbres. Le sévère Elriomir m'adresse même un court sourire reconnaissant après que l'une de mes flèches transperce le corps d'une chauve-souris qui s'apprêtait à lui fondre dessus.

La nuit finit par tomber sur la forêt de Mirkwood, mais nous poursuivons tout de même notre route, puisque notre vue est très peu altérée par l'obscurité. Pour supporter la légère fatigue qui nous prend après toutes ces heures de marche, nous nous accordons parfois une bouchée de _lembas_, mais la priorité reste de maintenir un pas rapide. D'après les éclaireurs, les Gobelins et les loups se sont déjà bien installés dans les Monts Brumeux après avoir chassé les Nains de leurs cavernes, et il ne faudrait leur laisser le temps de porter leur attention sur notre royaume.

Quelques jours passent encore en marche silencieuse et en échauffourées diverses, dont nous ressortons pour la plupart indemnes. Ce long voyage à la fois monotone et dangereux ne fait qu'aiguiser ma hâte de me retrouver en face des monstres qui nous attendent et d'en découdre avec eux. Quelle joie ce sera de pouvoir enfin arracher la tête immonde d'un de ces damnés Gobelins ! Quant aux loups, je me propose d'en faire une descente de lit pour Maman.

Enfin, nous finissons par parvenir en vue des Monts Brumeux. Cette fois, il n'est plus question de bavarder entre nous, ni même d'émettre le moindre bruit, et Elriomir nous guide à présent par des signes. Pour commencer, il envoie trois d'entre nous reconnaître le terrain, car nous allons bientôt devoir quitter l'abri des arbres. En attendant qu'ils reviennent, nous affûtons nos poignards et nous fourbissons nos arcs pour qu'ils ne laissent aucun espoir de survie à nos adversaires.

Nous faisons aussi des provisions d'eau douce en la puisant à une petite source forestière, au cas où nous nous verrions acculés ou obligés de lever un siège contre les monstres. À vrai dire, nous ne savons pas réellement combien de temps nous allons rester dans ces montagnes : si l'ennemi s'avère trop redoutable, nous repartirons peut-être dès ce soir pour chercher des renforts. Mais si nous pouvons les affronter, nous ne repartirons pas avant de les avoir massacrés jusqu'à ce que la pierre soit noire de leur sang.

Les éclaireurs reparaissent au bout de quelques instants et font part de leurs observations à Elriomir : clairement, la vermine grouille jusque dans les moindres recoins. D'un geste, notre chef nous fait signe de nous rapprocher des montagnes, et nous constatons de nos propres yeux que les Gobelins, les loups et bien d'autres créatures encore pullulent un peu partout.

Elriomir décide alors de nous replier brièvement un peu en retrait pour faire le point sur la situation.

— Comme vous avez pu le voir, compagnons, l'ennemi est nombreux. Nous le sommes également, mais sensiblement moins. Reste à présent à savoir ce que valent ces monstres au combat.

— Ce ne sont que des bêtes ! s'exclame l'un des soldats. Ils ne nous résisteront pas longtemps. Chacun de nous vaut dix d'entre eux !

— Je ne doute pas de votre enthousiaste, jeune Legun, mais en l'occurrence la froide logique nous serait préférable. Nous ne saurons pas au juste quel danger ils représentent tant que nous ne les aurons pas affrontés.

— Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous ?

— Oui, nous sommes bien venus pour ça, non ? remarque un autre.

Elriomir pince les lèvres et respire longuement en jetant un regard perçant aux soldats qui viennent de parler. À voir son air, je serais prêt à parier qu'il peste intérieurement contre les jeunes blancs-becs que nous sommes et qui osent l'interrompre quand il parle. D'ailleurs, les soldats bavards finissent par se taire, sans doute impressionnés par le regard d'Elriomir. Pourtant, je dois avouer que j'étais d'accord avec eux : j'ai tellement hâte de passer à l'action !

— Il serait trop risqué de nous lancer à l'attaque avec témérité et sans préparation. Nous devons d'abord nous organiser, étudier leurs positions et découvrir leurs faiblesses avant d'agir.

Un soupir unanime parcourt nos esprits à l'écoute de ce plan de bataille qui nous oblige à rester encore inactifs pendant plusieurs heures, voire des jours entiers. Bien sûr, la sagesse parle sûrement par la voix d'Elriomir, qui est un vieux soldat aguerri et sensibles aux qualités de patience et de prudence. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas la sagesse qui voit son royaume être envahi de monstres, ni son peuple être décimé sous leurs griffes !

Non, aujourd'hui je ne veux plus écouter que mon désir de vengeance, et tant pis pour le risque. Seulement cette fois, je ne voudrais pas attirer d'ennuis sur mes compagnons ; aussi ferais-je mieux d'y aller seul, en essayant autant que possible de ne pas me faire repérer mais sans non plus rester peureusement en sécurité.

Animé par ma soif de bataille, j'attends donc que la nuit tombe et que les autres Elfes de la patrouille aient leur attention prise par le camp rudimentaire qu'ils s'apprêtent à monter pour m'éclipser dans l'ombre des arbres. Armé de Lóktaur et d'un carquois plein de flèches, je parcours discrètement la distance qui nous sépare de l'orée de la forêt. Juste avant d'en sortir, je monte à un arbre et, tapis sous le barrage de ses feuilles déjà rougies par l'automne, j'arme mon arc.

Les ennemis sont encore assez loins, mais Lóktaur a une portée suffisante pour les atteindre. Je repère un groupe de Gobelins installés autour d'un feu et armés de lances, manifestement pour empêcher toute intrusion. Ma première flèche part, file dans la nuit, et va frapper l'un des Gobelin en pleine gorge. Depuis mon arbre, je perçois l'affreux gargouillement qu'il pousse en s'étouffant dans son propre sang, et je sens un frisson de joie me parcourir. Et d'un !

Méthodiquement, j'abats un à un les quelques Gobelins de garde avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de lever l'alarme. Je m'amuse énormément de voir la panique qui les prend devant ces flèches meurtrières qui tombent du ciel sans jamais rater leur cible. Prenez donc ça, infâmes créatures !

Lorsque que je descends enfin de mon arbre, ma besogne accomplie, je trouve Elriomir qui me prend sur le fait.

— Êtes-vous fou, Altesse ? J'avais pourtant ordonné que l'on n'attaque pas dès maintenant ! Vous avez révélé notre position.

— N'avez crainte, Elriomir, tous ceux qui ont pu voir d'où venaient ces flèches sont morts, à présent.

— En êtes-vous tout à fait sûr ?

— Certain.

— Cela vaudrait mieux pour vous. Mais votre impétuosité vous perdra, mon Prince.

**Mais si, Taralith, vous vous souvenez de lui : on en parlait au chapitre 53.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre plus musclé vous a plu. Dans les prochains, on continuera à bouffer du Gobelin. Let's hunt some Orc ! **


	73. 1311 ans, jour 30

Partie II. 2 : Les Monts Brumeux (1311 ans)

**Bon, la situation est la même qu'au chapitre précédent : Elfes vs Gobelins dans les Monts Brumeux. Aiguisez vos haches.**

Chapitre 73 : Jour 30 (1 mois)

— Repliez-vous ! Tout de suite !

Le cri d'Elriomir me surprend au moment précis où je m'apprêtais à lancer mon avant-dernière flèche. Je tourne vivement la tête en direction de la voix de notre chef, et je le vois debout devant l'entrée d'une galerie étroite, y rapatriant ses soldats par de grands gestes du bras. Déjà, mes compagnons abandonnent leur poste de combat et courent - courbés en deux pour éviter les flèches ennemies – rejoindre Elriomir dans la petite galerie.

Je m'attarde encore un instant, le temps de décocher ma flèche qui vient se ficher droit dans le cœur d'un grand loup noir, puis je pars à mon tour me mettre en lieu sûr. Contrairement à ce que nous éprouvions il y a deux semaines, quand nous avons commencés nos petits combats souterrains, faire retraite ne nous cause plus la moindre honte. C'est le meilleur moyen de préserver nos vies et nos munitions, deux choses d'importance au moins égale.

En suivant les conseils d'Elriomir, nous en avons même fait notre stratégie d'attaque : nous fondons sur un groupement d'ennemis en un clin d'œil, nous déchargeons sur eux toutes nos flèches et toute notre énergie, et puis nous nous replions tout aussi vite en disparaissant sans que les survivants ennemis ne puissent nous suivre. Ensuite, notre problème majeur reste la récupération des flèches.

À chaque fois que cela est possible, nous empruntons un autre passage souterrain pour revenir sur le champ de bataille, et nous nous mettons à hurler et à gesticuler d'un air menaçant en jetant une ou deux lances et en agitant nos haches. Le tout pour effrayer les derniers Gobelins qui se seraient attardés là et les faire décamper. Après cela, nous n'avons que peu de temps pour récupérer nos flèches sur les cadavres avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée et que les lieux ne soient infestés de monstres.

Je dois dire que pour l'instant, nous nous débrouillons bien. Voilà près de deux semaines que nous harcelons les Gobelins et les loups qui leur servent d'animaux de compagnie, et nous n'avons encore eu presque aucune victime à déplorer dans notre patrouille. C'est un bel exploit, étant donné le nombre de batailles que nous avons menées tout ce temps. Mais nous commençons à acquérir une assez bonne connaissance des galeries, des passages et des souterrains qui traversent ces montagnes, et nous devenons experts à les utiliser.

— C'est étrange, me dit pourtant Taralith, j'ai l'impression qu'ils deviennent chaque jour plus nombreux.

Nous nous sommes repliés dans un boyau sombre où nos yeux se sont rapidement habitués à l'obscurité. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, je me suis assis sur le sol terreux du souterrain, en laissant à quelques soldats désignés par Elriomir le soin de monter la garde aux deux extrémités du passage. Taralith a sans doute remarqué qu'il était encore le seul Elfe de cette patrouille que je connaisse un peu, et vient régulièrement me parler. Il est vrai que je ne me montre pas des plus sociables dans cette expédition – je préfère me concentrer sur ma tâche.

— Vous trouvez vraiment ?

— Oui, pas vous Altesse ?

— Je dois dire que je n'y ai pas particulièrement fait attention. Mais maintenant que vous évoquer la question ... C'est vrai qu'il y a de plus en plus de survivants à nos attaques. Pourtant, elles sont toujours aussi meurtrières.

— Tout à fait. Et avez-vous remarqué aussi comment, plus nous nous enfonçons dans ces galeries, et plus nous semblons tomber à chaque croisement sur ces créatures ?

— Oui, peut-être ... Nous ne pourrons sans doute pas éternellement les affronter sans succomber sous le nombre. Mais en tout cas, pour l'instant, je trouve que cela fait un bon entraînement au tir.

— Vous avez raison, mon Prince ! Et si je peux me permettre, je dois dire que vos coups gagnent chaque jour en précision et en puissance. Vous devenez un archer redoutable.

— Merci, Taralith.

Quel plaisir d'entendre ce compliment de la bouche de cet Elfe que j'ai tant admiré et envié ! Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant dans la pénombre du souterrain. Puis, après avoir encore échangé quelques mots, Taralith s'éloigne pour aller engager la conversation avec un autre de nos compagnons. Resté seul, je me mets à repenser à ce qu'il vient de me dire.

C'est vrai que je fais des progrès – à ma grande fierté, d'ailleurs. Et pas seulement au tir à l'arc, mais aussi dans mon comportement au combat. Depuis quelques jours, je ne pense presque plus à ma peur au moment d'engager l'affrontement. Il est vrai qu'une série de victoires faciles a eu le don de me rassurer amplement, même si comme le disait Taralith, nos ennemis se font chaque jour plus nombreux.

Mais outre ma peur, j'apprends aussi à maîtriser ma témérité, cette soif de vengeance et de batailles qui me pousse parfois à me jeter tête baissée en avant sans la moindre considération de prudence, ni même de bon sens. L'autre jour, cette attitude a failli me coûter cher, et depuis je fais plus attention.

Cela s'est passé il y a environ une semaine, je crois, même si mesurer l'écoulement du temps dans ces mines où la lumière du jour ne passe jamais est assez difficile. C'était en tout cas le deuxième ou le troisième jour de combats, et nous n'avions pas encore acquis une grande expérience du terrain. Nous attaquions un col un peu traître où des Gobelins avaient tenté de nous prendre en embuscade.

Nous avions réussi à renverser la situation et à la retourner à notre avantage, à force de nous battre avec autant de discipline que de férocité. Beaucoup de mes compagnons entretenaient, tout comme moi, une rage particulière envers ces immondes Gobelins, et rien ne pouvait nous faire davantage plaisir que de voir leurs têtes affreuses et contrefaites rouler dans la poussière.

Le combat s'achevait et nous l'emportions largement ; mais c'est alors que deux ou trois Gobelins, les derniers survivants, se sont enfuis du champ de bataille. Ils avaient beau être blessés, nous les avons vus détaler comme des lapins avant même de pouvoir réagir pour les arrêter. Certains des soldats de la patrouille ont alors crié victoire et se sont aussitôt attelés à récupérer leurs flèches sur les corps abattus.

Mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je rêvais encore d'abattre jusqu'au dernier de ces monstres, et la récente bataille n'avait fait qu'exciter mon délire. Alors, sans prendre la moindre précaution et sans même refaire provision de flèches, je me suis lancé à la poursuite des Gobelins déserteurs en hurlant, les traitant de lâches et leur promettant mille morts. Heureusement que mes compagnons sont parvenus à temps à me retenir !

Lorsque, en me débattant pour qu'on me laisse partir dépecer les Gobelins, j'ai vu une meute de loups arriver à toute allure vers nous, j'ai tout d'abord craint que mes cris ne les aient alertés. Mais c'étaient en fait les fameux Gobelins qui étaient allés sonner l'alarme, et je n'ai compris que plus tard ce qui me serait arrivé si les autres soldats ne m'avaient pas arrêtés, si je m'étais jeté tout droit dans la gueule des loups.

Ah, ces loups ! Dans le calme silencieux de la galerie où nous sommes tapis, je frissonne encore en repensant à l'image de ces monstres effrayants. Alors que les araignées de la forêt, les chauves-souris, ou même les infâmes Gobelins m'avaient avant tout frappé par leur laideur en contraste avec les habituelles créatures de notre forêt, il en allait autrement avec ces grands loups noirs et sauvages.

Il y a d'abord leurs yeux, leurs grands yeux ronds, jaunes et injectés de sang, qui forment la tâche la plus visible au milieu de toute cette masse noire. Il y a aussi leur gueule rouge au dangereux appétit, et leurs crocs acérés dont on devine la puissance colossale. J'ai vu des Elfes tomber sans connaissance après avoir reçu un seul coup de patte, d'autres avoir la gorge dévorée en un éclair.

Et tout cela sans compter la taille immense de ces loups, dont les plus grands atteignent presque l'épaule des Gobelins trapus. Vraiment, tout Elfe qui se retrouverait soudain face à face avec l'une de ces créatures ne pourrait pas être blâmé pour s'évanouir de terreur. Mais une fois que nous nous sommes remis du premier choc, notre ardeur combative a finalement redoublé à la pensée que des monstres pareils pourraient se tourner vers Mirkwood et déferler vers notre royaume.

Je n'ose imaginer l'horreur que cela serait si ces loups en venaient à attaquer notre palais, mes parents, Naëlissa et Amrod, et tous les jeunes Elfes sans défense. Je ne sais vraiment pas si nous pourrions résister longtemps contre une meute nombreuse. Heureusement, notre patrouille a déjà fait ici du bon travail en éliminant nombre de ces bêtes. Aucun de nous n'a encore eu cependant le courage de s'attaquer à une de leur dépouille pour en faire une descente de lit. À mon avis, une telle chose donnerait rapidement des cauchemars.

Allons, je ferais mieux de ne plus y penser. Si je commence à avoir peur rien qu'en pensant à ces monstres, je ne ferai pas long feu dans ces montagnes. D'ailleurs, Elriomir semble estimer que nous sommes restés cachés suffisamment longtemps, et nous fait signe de nous lever pour repartir dans le dédale des galeries souterraines, et attaquer bientôt un nouveau tas de ces créatures affreuses.

**Encore un chapitre à passer dans les mines, et puis ... Et puis vous aurez droit à une sacrée surprise dans le suivant :) Je ne vous en dis pas plus. À bientôt.**


	74. 1311 ans, jour 60

Partie II. 2: Les Monts Brumeux (1311 ans)

**Hum, comme d'habitude j'ai passé toute la semaine à me dire qu'il fallait que je prenne de l'avance dans l'écriture de cette fic, et finalement voilà, je me retrouve à écrire ce chapitre en urgence le samedi soir! Ah, la, la ... Mais allez résister à la saison 3 de «How I Met», aussi.**

Chapitre 74: Jour 60 (2 mois)

Dès mon réveil, je me rends compte que quelque chose n'est pas normal. En fait, c'est tout simple: je viens de m'éveiller tranquillement, alors que depuis un mois et demi que nous harcelons les Gobelins et les loups dans les Monts Brumeux, je me suis fait réveiller tous les matins dès l'aube par la poigne ferme de l'un de mes compagnons. Mais aujourd'hui, nous nous éveillons les uns après les autres à des heures parfois indécentes, sans que personne ne nous en fasse le reproche.

Voilà qui est étrange. Elriomir ne nous aurait jamais ... Mais au fait, où donc est Elriomir? J'ai beau scruter avec attention la petite caverne sombre où nous nous sommes reposés cette nuit, je ne vois trace nulle part de notre chef. En temps normal, il est toujours le premier debout et nous laisse rarement sommeiller plus longtemps que lui. Son absence suffit donc à expliquer notre réveil tardif. Mais où peut-il bien être?

Un instant, l'angoisse m'étreint le cœur. Et s'il était arrivé malheur à Elriomir? Manifestement, aucun des Elfes qui m'entourent ne l'a vu depuis que nous nous sommes endormis hier soir, et tous se posent la même question. C'était lui qui avait pris le premier tour de garde, et celui qui devait lui succéder jure de ne pas avoir été réveillé pour prendre son tour. Qu'est-il advenu de notre chef?

Il semble très improbable que des monstres l'aient fait disparaître durant la nuit: il faudrait d'abord qu'ils aient trouvé notre caverne, puis qu'ils aient affronté Elriomir sans que le bruit ne nous alerte, et enfin qu'ils aient emporté son corps sans laisser la moindre trace de lutte. Non, si Elriomir a combattu des Gobelins cette nuit, c'est qu'il est allé lui-même à leur rencontre. A-t-il été capturé? Pris en otage? Ou même ... Tué?

À moins qu'il ne soit pas parti se battre, mais qu'il se soit juste éloigné un moment. Peut-être voulait-il se dégourdir les jambes pour se maintenir éveillé pendant sa garde, ou bien essayer de trouver une source d'eau qui ne soit pas trop souillée. Je ne sais pas. Et pire que toutes mes craintes, cette incertitude commence à me ronger l'esprit. Où est notre chef? Sans lui, nous ne sommes qu'un troupeau de moutons privés de leur berger!

À vrai dire, Elriomir n'est pas vraiment notre chef officiel; il n'a pas le titre de capitaine, par exemple, puisque nous ne sommes pas une armée. Mais son expérience en fait un modèle pour chacun de nous, et sa prestance, son adresse en tant que guerrier lui donne un charisme qui lui assure notre fidélité éternelle. Désemparé, je jette un œil à mes compagnons qui m'entourent mais pas plus que moi, ils ne semblent savoir quelle attitude adopter.

L'un d'eux finit pourtant par prendre la parole et par rompre le silence angoissé qui s'abat peu à peu sur notre troupe.

— Où est Elriomir? Quelqu'un l'a-t-il vu depuis hier soir? S'il a disparu, il faut partir à sa recherche.

— Mais où aller? Et pourquoi serait-il parti?

— Qui sait ce qui lui est arrivé ... Peut-être est-il ... Vous savez.

— Non! Je me refuse à croire qu'un Elfe de la trempe d'Elriomir soit mort! Il est trop sage pour se laisser prendre dans une embuscade.

— Et qu'en sais-tu, Viombor? Un accident peut toujours arriver. Je crois que nous devons partir et essayer de le trouver. Peut-être a-t-il besoin de notre aide.

— Mais ... Il se peut aussi qu'il se soit seulement absenté un instant, et qu'il s'apprête à rentrer bientôt. S'il nous voit tous partis lorsqu'il reviendra, qu'ira-t-il penser? Que nous l'avons abandonné?

— C'est vrai, nous devrions l'attendre encore un peu.

— Êtes-vous fous? S'il est pris au piège, chaque minute compte!

— À mon avis, nous ferions bien de nous séparer: un groupe restera ici pendant que les autres partirons faire un tour de reconnaissance. Ainsi, nous ne prendrons pas de risque.

Des murmures d'assentiments accueillent cette proposition raisonnable, puis soudain:

— C'est une sage décision, Holad, intervient une voix grave qui nous fait tous sursauter.

Elriomir! Le voilà enfin! Il se tient à l'entrée de notre grotte, apparemment sain et sauf, et arborant même un infime sourire au coin des lèvres. Devant le silence surpris et soulagé qui l'accueille, il ajoute encore:

— Cependant, vous avez fait preuve d'imprudence en ne postant aucun garde ici! Voyez, je me suis approché jusqu'au milieu de vous sans qu'aucun ne m'entende ni ne réagisse. Cette attitude aurait pu se révéler très dangereuse, si ce n'était pas moi qui étais entré.

— Mais Elriomir, s'exclame un jeune soldat d'un ton un peu naïf, c'était vous qui étiez de garde!

— C'est juste, Piolad, mais la première chose à faire lorsqu'un garde disparaît est de veiller à le remplacer, n'est-ce pas?

— Où étiez-vous passé? demande alors Taralith, parlant pour nous tous.

Le visage d'Elriomir perd son sourire et reprend l'expression sérieuse et légèrement sévère qui nous est familière.

— J'étais parti faire un tour de reconnaissance pour évaluer la situation de nous ennemis. Et je ne vous cacherai pas que leur nombre dépasse largement le nôtre. Bien sûr, il en a été ainsi dès le départ, et nous leur avons fait payé dix ou cent fois les pertes qu'ils nous ont infligées. Mais, et certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être remarqué, les Gobelins, les loups et les autres créatures de ces montagnes se font chaque jour plus nombreux et plus menaçants. Nous ne pouvons plus les affronter dans ces conditions, nous sommes trop peu nombreux. C'est pourquoi j'estime qu'il est temps pour nous de quitter ces lieux ... et de rentrer chez nous.

— Rentrer? Vous parlez d'abandonnez notre position? Mais ... Mais ... C'est une défaite! s'affole le jeune Piolad.

Je m'inquiète également du déshonneur qui ne manquera pas de nous frapper si nous reculons face à l'ennemi. Faire retraite, et cette fois pour de bon! Nous pardonnera-t-on de ne pas avoir lutté jusqu'au dernier? Elriomir n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, car son expression demeure toujours aussi calme, comme si ce qu'il venait de nous annoncer était dans l'ordre des choses. Sa sérénité me rassérène un peu.

— Il ne s'agit pas ici de victoire ou de défaite. Rappelez-vous notre mission: nous sommes venus ici pour constater la présence de ces monstres, notamment au sujet des loups sauvages, et pour en éliminer le plus possible. C'est ce que nous avons fait. À présent, ce serait une folie que de chercher à persévérer sans avoir recours à des renforts. Les Nains nous avaient demandé de l'aide, et nous la leur avons apportée du mieux que nous le pouvons. La situation est entre leurs mains, à présent. Après tout, c'est ici leur territoire.

Notre chef n'a pas tort. Il est vrai que depuis plusieurs jours, nous avions de plus en plus de mal à attaquer nos ennemis sans nous faire submerger par leur nombre. C'est l'occasion ici de mettre en œuvre les vertus de patience et de prudence que cette expédition m'a enseignées. Aux Nains de se débrouiller, à présent. Et dire que ce sont eux qui sont censés être nos ennemis!

— Qu'on soit clair, tout de même, grommelle d'ailleurs un soldat à côté de moi: toutes ces bêtes, ce n'est pas pour aider les Nainsque nous les avons tuées ! C'est d'abord pour protéger notre royaume, pour Mirkwood, pas vrai?

— Si, c'est bien vrai! s'exclament d'autres avec enthousiasme.

Et voilà. Il n'en faut pas plus pour alléger notre conscience et nous convaincre de rajuster nos paquetages sur nos épaules. Il est temps pour nous de partir d'ici et de rentrer. Rentrer chez nous ... Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'apprête à aller retrouver ma famille et notre palais que je me rends compte d'à quel point ils m'ont manqué, tout ce temps.

Il faut dire qu'entre tous nos combats, nos embuscades, nos massacres de monstres et nos fuites organisées, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de loisir pour penser à eux. Comme j'ai hâte de les revoiret de leur raconter toute cette aventure ! Surtout, je suis fier de pouvoir rentrer chez moi la tête haute, avec à mon compte des dizaines et des dizaines de créatures abattues. Tous ces immondes gobelins et ces terribles loups ne viendront pas de sitôt hanter notre forêt.

Après tout, c'est vrai que notre motivation principale pour venir nous battre ici a été de protéger notre royaume. Et cela n'est pas du luxe, d'ailleurs ... Malgré la présence des Istari et l'aide qu'ils s'efforcent de nous apporter, Mirkwood reste une forêt sombre et semée de dangers, sans rien de commun avec la Grande Forêt Verte de mon enfance. Par Yavanna! C'est à peine si je me rappelle le bonheur que c'est de se promener en forêt sans avoir le moindre souci. Comme je le faisais avec Sithiel ... Cela fait si longtemps.

Pas à pas dans l'obscurité des Monts Brumeux, nous faisons demi-tour en empruntant tous ces souterrains et ces passages que nous connaissons bien désormais. En chemin, nous devons encore subir quelques escarmouches, mais je crois que nous avons fait du bon travail et que seul le cœur de ces montagnes est encore occupé par les monstres. À côté de ce que nous avons affronté ces derniers jours, les trois Gobelins et les deux loups que nous croisons me font plutôt penser à un exercice de tir qu'à un véritable combat.

Et c'est ainsi que nous finissons par retrouver l'air libre. Il fait nuit à présent, mais la lumière de la Lune suffit à nous éblouir après tout ce temps passé dans l'obscurité noire des Monts Brumeux. Ah, tout de même, il faut bien être un peuple aussi borné et inculte que les Nains pour s'entêter à vivre dans un endroit pareil!

**Voilà pour les Monts Brumeux. Encore un chapitre dans cette partie, et vous allez y trouver une surprise! **

**À bientôt pour le prochain épisode.**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	75. 1311 ans, jour 100

Partie II. 2 : Les Monts Brumeux (1311 ans)

**Grand moment, amis lecteurs : j'écris ce chapitre depuis ma toute nouvelle chambre d'étudiante où je viens d'emménager. Pourvu que j'y sois inspirée ! **

Chapitre 75 : Jour 100 (3 mois)

Notre voyage de retour se poursuit à un rythme aussi soutenu que le permet la prudence élémentaire. Chaque pas qui nous éloigne des Monts Brumeux pour nous rapprocher de mon palais bien-aimé est pour moi une joie savoureuse. Qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai été chez moi ! Cela fait déjà plus de deux mois. Ah, comme j'ai hâte de retrouver mon petit monde ! Mes parents et ma petite Naëlissa, le cher Amrod et mon vieil ami Medrigor, et puis ma belle Sithiel ...

Armé de ces pensées si douces à l'esprit, je suis comme immunisé contre toutes les peines de la traversée de Mirkwood, et je devine que nombre de mes compagnons partagent mon état d'esprit. Ainsi, ni les araignées cliquetantes et ni les chauve-souris les plus noires ne peuvent faire disparaître le mince sourire qui orne les lèvres de Taralith. Sans doute songe-t-il déjà à son épouse et à sa fille, Galaradë et Gebrilia, qu'il rejoindra bientôt.

Avec un soupir de contentement, je rajuste mon bel arc Lóktaur sur mon épaule et je poursuis mon chemin à pas silencieux, suivant comme une ombre les soldats qui me précèdent. De temps en temps, Elriomir nous avertit de prendre garde et d'armer nos arcs si nous croisons le chemin de telle ou telle créature sinistre, mais ce genre de rencontres se fait à présent de plus en plus rare, maintenant que nous sommes presque arrivés chez nous.

Car voici qu'enfin le plafond des arbres se fait d'un vert moins dense ! Bientôt, le tapis de feuilles mortes que nos pieds font crisser devient moins épais, et les troncs d'arbres aux branches dénudées par l'hiver sont de plus en plus clairsemés. Avec une grande inspiration délicieuse, je pose enfin mes yeux sur les imposantes cavernes qui abritent le palais de mon père. Enfin, me voici chez moi !

Un peu plus tôt, Elriomir avait envoyé quelques Elfes en avant-garde pour prévenir de notre arrivée, et aussi sommes-nous chaleureusement accueillis par une foule de personnes, amis et familles, tous ravis de voir revenir sains et saufs l'essentiel d'entre nous. Mes compagnons, avec qui j'avais partagé tant de moments de doutes et de peur dans l'obscurité des Monts Brumeux, dansent presque de joie en se jetant dans les bras de ceux qu'ils aiment.

Et voilà que les miens arrivent à leur tour ! Comme souvent lors de mes retours, mon adorable petite Naëlissa est la première à accourir vers moi, et je lui ouvre mes bras pour l'accueillir avec des cris de bonheur.

― Petite sœur ! Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué !

― Legolas ! Legolas, enfin te voilà !

Les yeux de Naëlissa sont pleins de larmes d'émotion, et je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas céder à la même faiblesse.

― Mais oui, bien sûr que je suis là. Ne t'avais-je pas promis que je reviendrais ?

― Si, si, mais ... Je ...

― Là, ne t'inquiète plus maintenant, tout va bien …

Avec un sourire affectueux et un léger baiser sur ce front, je confie ma sœur aux bras de notre frère Amrod qui arrive, avant d'embrasser ma mère et mon père. Amrod s'empresse de ranimer Naëlissa à grand renfort d'éclats de rire, puis se précipite à son tour vers moi pour m'asséner quelques claques sonores dans le dos.

― Ah, il était temps que tu reviennes, mon cher frère ! Je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer, sans toi. Dis, à quoi ressemblaient-ils, ces Gobelins ?

― Ça, tu devras me le préciser dans ton rapport, intervient le Roi mon père avec un petit sourire. Mais cela peut attendre ! Sois le bienvenu chez toi, mon fils !

― Merci, Père.

Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil en direction de Maman, qui n'a encore rien dit, mais je comprends au regard que nous échangeons que les mots ne sont pas utiles. Ma Mère, ma merveilleuse et mon irremplaçable Mère chérie, celle que je ne peux regarder aujourd'hui sans la revoir telle qu'elle était des dizaines de siècles plus tôt, dansant avec passion devant la lumière brûlante du feu de camp, virevoltant dans sa robe écarlate. Je crois qu'elle m'est encore tout aussi indispensable aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque où je n'étais qu'un nouveau-né.

De longs moments encore, je m'enivre des délices de ces retrouvailles que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience. Ah, je ne suis pas pressé de repartir d'ici, ça non ! Les Nains, les Gobelins et les araignées pourront bien se débrouiller sans moi un moment. Après avoir embrassé et serré dans mes bras chaque membre de ma famille, je retrouve ensuite mes amis les plus chers, à commencer par Medrigor.

― Par Tulkas, Legolas, tu reviens parmi nous en héros ! Je suis fier de toi, ajoute-t-il tandis qu'un sourire vient éclairer la peau sombre de son visage. Tu fais vraiment honneur à ton ancien précepteur, petit Prince.

― Précepteur, professeur de tir, entraîneur ... Voyons, Medrigor, tu sais bien que je ne serais rien devenu sans ton aide !

― Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous accompagner dans cette mission. Tout s'est-il bien déroulé ?

― Aussi bien que possible, malgré des tragédies que nous n'avons pu éviter, dis-je en soupirant. Tu sais quel meneur hors pair Elriomir peut être.

― Oui, c'était une bonne chose que vous lui ayez été confiés, confirme Medrigor. Mais même le meilleur chef ne peut pas garantir une succession infinie de victoires faciles.

― Hélas, non ... Mais parlons d'autre chose pour le moment. Dis-moi, où donc est Sithiel ?

― La voilà qui arrive justement ! remarque Medrigor en me désignant mon amie qui s'approche d'un pas rapide. Je vais vous laisser.

Et avant que je n'aie le temps de l'en empêcher, Medrigor s'éloigne pour me laisser accueillir Sithiel à bras ouverts.

― Legolas ! s'exclame-t-elle, à bout de souffle. Excuse-moi, j'arrive si tard ! On m'a prévenue de ton arrivée depuis longtemps, mais je devais ... Oh, excuse-moi, souffle-t-elle finalement en atterrissant dans mes bras plus brusquement que prévu, emportée par sa course.

Sithiel se dégage rapidement pour me laisser respirer, puis me souhaite à son tour la bienvenue avec toute l'affection que je pouvais espérer de sa part.

― Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin là ! Et indemne, c'est magnifique ! J'ai été si inquiète, quand tu étais là-bas, et ta sœur ne valait pas mieux ... Enfin, voilà qui est fini, à présent, et heureusement fini. Il faut rendre grâce aux Valar de t'avoir rendu à nous.

― Je n'y manquerai pas, tu t'en doutes, dis-je pour la rassurer. D'ailleurs, je ne fais que ça depuis que nous avons entamé notre retour. J'avais tant hâte de vous revoir tous !

― Et moi aussi, Legolas, j'avais hâte que tu reviennes. J'ai ...

Brusquement, Sithiel se met à jeter des coups d'œil rapides tout autour de nous, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne nous écoute.

― Allons un peu plus loin, s'il te plaît, finit-elle par me demander.

― Qu'y a-t-il ?

― Il m'arrive quelque chose en ce moment, mais personne ne le sait encore, me souffle-t-elle pendant que nous nous éloignons discrètement. Je tenais à ce que tu sois le premier au courant.

― Au courant de quoi ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?

― Non, rien ! Bien au contraire, fait Sithiel avec un sourire joyeux, c'est une heureuse nouvelle. En tout cas pour moi, et pour ... Legolas, je vais me marier.

Je tombe des nues. Voilà à quoi je ne m'étais absolument pas attendu, ni ces derniers jours, ni depuis bien des lustres. Sithiel ? Se marier ?

― Que ... Quoi ? Tu te maries ? Mais ... Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire ... Et avec qui, d'abord ?

Je dois avoir l'air assez désemparé, car Sithiel se met soudain à rougir comme si je l'avais prise en faute.

― Excuse-moi, dis-je aussitôt, je suis très heureux pour toi, naturellement, mais ...

A-t-on idée de bouleverser mon univers en quelques mots, aussi ! Et dès mon retour, en plus.

― Calme-toi, je comprends tout à fait que tu sois surpris. C'est une histoire dont personne n'avait entendu parler. Nous l'avons gardée très secrète tant que ça n'était pas ... sérieux. Vois-tu, il s'agit d'Amil-Calas. C'est lui que je vais épouser.

― Amil-Calas ? Tu veux dire ... L'oncle de Deléwen, c'est bien ça ? La cousine par alliance de Medrigor ?

― Oui, exactement. Ces liens de famille sont toujours compliqués ! Enfin, c'est cela.

― Mais ... Pourquoi ? Je ne savais même pas que vous vous connaissiez particulièrement !

― Je te l'ai dit, nous en avons très peu parlé. Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu es absent depuis trois mois. Peut-être l'aurais-tu deviné si tu étais resté ici. Les choses sont très simples, à la vérité : Amil-Calas m'aime, et je vais l'épouser. J'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour lui, et je pense que nous serons très heureux ensembles. Tu sais, Legolas, il y a si longtemps que j'attends ce moment !

― Tu en as bien le droit, dis-je avec un sourire face aux yeux brillants d'excitation de Sithiel. Oui, je ne doute pas que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Et puis, ce sera sûrement mieux pour Lómalrion, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ... Dis-moi seulement quelque chose. L'aimes-tu ? Aimes-tu Amil-Calas ?

À ces mots, Sithiel semble d'abord décontenancée, puis détourne le regard. Je m'y attendais. Peut-être aurais-je d'ailleurs pu lui épargner cette question, mais il fallait tout de même que je sache. Tout cela, ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sithiel et moi, remonte à si longtemps qu'elle aurait pu l'oublier. Mais je devine qu'elle ne l'a pas fait, pas plus que moi. Autrefois, Sithiel m'a aimé avec passion, et moi ... Je n'ai rien su faire d'autre que de la rejeter.

Je la crois incapable de ressentir encore de l'amour, désormais. Tout comme moi. L'ai-je aimé ? À l'époque, j'étais certain du contraire, mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien à présent. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour se poser encore la question, et sans doute est-ce mieux comme ça. Sithiel était déjà une merveilleuse mère pour Lómalrion, elle deviendra une épouse fantastique pour Amil-Calas, j'en suis sûr. Même si je mettrai sans doute quelques années à accepter ce changement !

Après avoir assuré Sithiel de tous mes vœux de bonheur, je m'éloigne sous un prétexte quelconque pour réfléchir tranquillement. Bien que je l'aie toujours su au fond de moi, je me rends compte soudain que les choses de l'amour ne sont pas faites pour moi. À quoi suis-je bon, alors ? Je suis devenu un bon guerrier et un archer des plus efficaces. Mais ne suis-je qu'un bras et qu'un œil ?

À quoi bon savoir tirer à l'arc, si ma vie est destinée à être vide ? Après tout, est-ce si grave que ça ? Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas très doué pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Il faudrait que je demande conseil à Medrigor ... Ah, Medrigor ! Medrigor a fait de moi un bon guerrier, mais plus encore : il m'a donné une raison de me battre. Je me bats pour lui, mais aussi pour toute ma famille. Ils m'ont offert ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Finalement, je crois que c'est aussi simple que ça.

Je suis un bon guerrier. Je défends mon pays et ma famille. Eux, je suis capable de les aimer.

**Pour l'histoire de Sithiel et Amil-Calas, vous pouvez vous reporter au chapitre 71. J'espère que c'est une histoire qui vous plaît. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis, vous ferez comme Leg' et vous essayerez de vous y faire ! (Mais bon, hein, j'espère quand même que vous aimez ce que j'écris).**

**Voilà pour cette partie qui s'achève déjà ! Dans la suivante, on se plongera un peu plus dans le reste de l'univers de Tolkien****: une confrontation avec les derniers-nés d'Ilúvatar. **


	76. 1448 ans, jour 1

Partie II. 3 : Les malheurs des Hommes (1448 ans)

**Petite chute de motivation chez moi, ces temps-ci ... Il faut dire qu'on est encore loin d'en avoir fini avec cette fic. On n'a même pas atteint la moitié, en fait ! Non pas que je m'en lasse, mais j'ai parfois l'impression de faire pas mal de délayage, et ça m'ennuie. Enfin, j'espère que ça ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes. **

Chapitre 76 : Jour 1

La Soleil est couchée depuis bien longtemps, déjà. C'est l'heure à laquelle les créatures les plus noires et les monstres les plus infâmes sortent tous de leur tanière et s'en vont infester la sombre de forêt de Mirkwood jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Ça me paraît donc l'heure idéale pour affûter mon couteau, prendre mon arc, et sortir du palais pour aller m'exercer.

Cela fait plusieurs années déjà que j'ai pris cette habitude de pratiquer régulièrement les arts guerriers : Mirkwood est un terrain d'exercices aux ressources malheureusement inépuisables. Depuis que j'ai décidé que ma vie serait vouée à l'objectif de devenir un guerrier capable de défendre son royaume et sa famille, j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que jamais mes réflexes ne s'endorment, et à ce que mes armes soient toujours prêtes à frapper.

Je passe les portes du palais en saluant les gardes qui me connaissent bien et qui ont renoncé à me convaincre de me montrer prudent. À quoi bon ? Si je meurs, mille autres guerriers pourront se battre à ma place, et Amrod pourra hériter du trône de notre Père. Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie avait une valeur particulière. Encore, si je m'étais marié, si j'avais la responsabilité d'une femme et d'enfants à entretenir ... Mais ça n'est pas le cas. Je suis un guerrier et je ne suis que ça.

Cette situation me convient très bien. C'est sans aucune amertume que j'ai assisté, il y a déjà plus d'un siècle, au mariage de la belle Sithiel avec Amil-Calas. Ils vivent à présent ensemble, dans une demeure simple et charmante située non loin de celle du père de Medrigor. Je vais régulièrement leur rendre visite, et même si mes relations avec Sithiel sont devenues plus formelles depuis qu'elle est mariée, nous nous entendons toujours à merveille. Quant à Amil-Calas, c'est l'époux le plus amoureux que je connaisse.

Un bruit. J'arme, je vise, je tire. Un cri. Touché. J'arme, je vise, je tire. C'est tellement simple. Je pourrais le faire les yeux bandés, à présent. Tirer à l'arc est devenu pour moi aussi naturel que n'importe quel autre geste du quotidien. J'aime également manier mon couteau, long et effilé, efficace et meurtrier. Je vise, je lance. J'avance, je frappe. Aussi mécanique que des pas de danse. Car c'en est une, de danse, cette lutte perpétuelle contre mes ennemis de la nuit.

Peu importe combien j'en tue, il y en aura toujours d'autres le lendemain. Parfois, j'arrive si bien à écumer la forêt qu'il me faut marcher une bonne heure avant de trouver de nouveaux monstres, mais ils finissent toujours par se montrer. D'autres fois, je ne sors pas m'entraîner pendant toute une semaine, et les sentiers de la forêt pullulent de bêtes sournoises à mon retour.

Ce soir, je me montre assez efficace, bien que j'écope d'une méchante estafilade à la joue pour avoir trop taquiné les pinces d'une araignée. Tant pis, ça n'en fait qu'une de plus. Tant que je ne suis pas défiguré, les blessures légères de ce genre m'affectent à peine. Comme j'ai changé ! Autrefois, la vue de mon propre sang m'aurait fait défaillir, et la seule pensée de mes plaies m'aurait rendu malade. Mais il faut croire que j'ai fini par m'endurcir.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas satisfait. Quand le ciel noir de nuit dévoile une légère bande grise à l'horizon, annonciatrice de l'aube prochaine, je quitte enfin la forêt. Autour de moi, quelques huttes plus ou moins habitées, des maisons qui bordent les pentes de nos cavernes, et des milliers d'Elfes qui dorment sagement, à l'abri. Aucun d'eux ne se soucie vraiment de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de notre royaume. Et cela commence à me révolter.

Il y a seulement quelques années, le royaume d'Arnor que les Hommes ont créé a été attaqué par le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. La tour d'Amon Sûl, qui abritait l'un des sept Palantir, a été détruite. Les terres de l'Arthedain, du Rhudaur et du Cardolan ont été envahies, et les Nazgûl s'y sont installés. Et face à cela, face à cette monstrueuse attaque qui a fait des milliers de victimes et détruit un royaume légendaire, qu'ont fait les Elfes de Mirkwood ? Rien !

Aucun de nous n'a réagi, rien n'a été fait ! C'est une véritable honte. Bien sûr, nous en parlons beaucoup entre nous. Tous déplorent ce qu'il s'est passé, mais certains – la plupart des Elfes, en fait – se contentent de se lamenter sans rien faire de plus. Ils arguent que les affaires des Hommes ne sont pas de notre ressort, et que nous ne sommes de toute façon pas de taille à lutter contre l'armée des Nazgûl.

Quels hypocrites ! N'avons-nous pas nous-mêmes un Nazgûl à nos portes ? Ne pourrions-nous pas nous entraider ? Si nous, des Elfes doués d'immortalité et de sens exacerbés, nous nous jugeons faibles, comment pouvons-nous croire que les Hommes auront une chance de survivre sans aide ?

La seule chose que nous avons faite, ç'a été d'envoyer un Elfe en Arnor pour y constater les dégâts et faire ce qu'il pouvait. Envoyer plus de monde aurait été dangereux, car si un seul Elfe peut passer inaperçu, c'est plus difficile pour toute une troupe. Bien sûr, notre envoyé ne peut pas espérer être très efficace en agissant seul, mais ça, c'est un autre problème.

Ce qui m'ennuie, dans cette histoire, c'est que c'est Medrigor qui a été désigné. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire qu'il s'est proposé et qu'on s'est empressé de l'engager. Il faut dire que, ayant beaucoup voyagé par le passé et notamment dans le royaume d'Arnor, Medrigor fait partie de ces rares Elfes à qui les mœurs des Hommes sont assez familières. Je serais très volontiers parti avec lui, mais on me l'a formellement interdit en affirmant que la mission de Medrigor n'avait à être accomplie que par un seul Elfe, et qu'il était inutile de me faire prendre ce risque.

Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi il est plus prudent pour moi de rester ici et de passer toutes mes nuits seul en forêt avec seulement quelques armes pour me défendre, plutôt que de courir les routes avec Medrigor, mais toujours est-il que je suis coincé là, au milieu de tous ces lâches et de ces paresseux. Et sans Medrigor, ce qui n'arrange rien. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire trop de reproches aux gens de mon peuple, mais ça me défoule !

En remontant à pas vifs vers les portes du palais, je me mets à penser à mon petit frère, Amrod. Lui qui n'a jamais quitté notre royaume apprécierait sûrement quelques aventures, j'en suis sûr. Mais bien qu'il soit un jeune Elfe des plus charmants et un acrobate hors pair, je dois reconnaître qu'il n'est pas très habile au maniement des armes. Peut-être devrais-je lui proposer un jour de venir s'entraîner avec moi ... Maman en serait sans doute inquiète, mais Amrod a bien besoin de faire des progrès dans ce domaine.

Un bruit de cavalcade me fait tout à coup sursauter, tant il est inhabituel. Voilà des siècles que nous ne montons plus de chevaux, car il est trop risqué de leur faire traverser les bois de Mirkwood. Et pourtant, c'est bien un cheval qui débouche de la forêt, sur ma gauche ! Un cheval bien pressé et visiblement nerveux, monté par un cavalier dont je ne distingue rien tant il est bien enveloppé dans ses vêtements sombres. Pourtant, son allure me semble étrangement familière ... Qui peut-il bien être ? Que vient-il faire ici ?

L'inconnu parvient jusqu'au palais et saute à bas de son cheval, que les gardes regardent avec un air stupéfait.

― Conduisez-moi auprès du Roi Thranduil ! ordonne l'Elfe d'un ton péremptoire. Vite !

Cette voix ! La voix du messager noir, de l'éternel oiseau de malheur ...

― Harandir ! m'exclamé-je. Que se passe-t-il ? Apportez-vous des nouvelles de l'Arnor ?

― Non, Altesse. Cette fois, il ne s'agit plus de l'Arnor.

À son expression tragiquement marquée d'Harandir, je comprends qu'un autre royaume a été frappé. Nul ne sera donc épargné ?

**Cours d'histoire : l'invasion de l'Arnor par le Roi-Sorcier date de 1409, authentique. Et ce chapitre se déroule dans l'année 1437. Bonus à qui trouvera ce qu'il s'est passé cette année-là, et qui sera évoqué au prochain chapitre ... **

**Harandir : mais si, mais si, revoyez les premières parties et le chapitre 45. **


	77. 1448 ans, jour 2

Partie II. 3 : Les malheurs des Hommes (1448 ans)

**Bon, en fait ça n'est pas tant la motivation que le temps qui me manque, à vrai dire. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une seule minute à moi ces temps-ci ! Mais bon, là ça ne pouvait plus durer, donc j'ai remis un travail à plus tard pour pouvoir entamer ce chapitre. **

**Notez que ce chapitre se déroule juste dans la continuité du précédent. Ça nous changera.**

Chapitre 77 : Jour 2

― _Harandir ! Que se passe-t-il ? Apportez-vous des nouvelles de l'Arnor ?_

― _Non, Altesse. Cette fois, il ne s'agit plus de l'Arnor. _

— Comment ?

Devant ma mine stupéfaite, Harandir me fait signe de le suivre.

— Il faut impérativement que je voie le Roi votre Père pour lui faire part de cette nouvelle.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ?

— Je ne peux vous le dire avant d'avoir parlé au Roi, qui doit toujours avoir la primeur, mais je vous engage à m'accompagner.

À moitié satisfait seulement, j'emboîte donc le pas à Harandir tout en rangeant mon couteau dans son fourreau. Avec mon arc tâché de boue et l'entaille encore à vif sur mon visage, je crois que je fais déjà suffisamment impression pour ne pas avoir aussi à l'exhiber. Harandir, en messager pressé chargé de nouvelles urgentes, marche d'un pas très vif dans les couloirs, mais je ne suis pas en reste. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un Prince se laisse distancer dans son propre palais !

Bientôt, nous arrivons devant les portes de la Salle du Conseil, où mon Père se trouve comme à l'accoutumée. Précédant Harandir, je frappe rapidement à la porte puis l'ouvre sans attendre de réponse. Dans la salle, Telith lève brusquement les yeux de la pile de papiers qu'il étudiait en nous entendant entrer, et mon Père interrompt sa conversation avec l'un de ses conseillers.

— Legolas ? Mais que ... Harandir !

À l'apparition du messager noir, Papa se lève soudain et prend un air anxieux qui m'alarme. Il faut dire qu'Harandir n'est pas spécialement réputé pour apporter de bonnes nouvelles, et que mon Père ne manque vraiment pas de soucis ces derniers temps.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Parlez, Harandir !

— Comme vous le savez, Majesté, je reviens des royaumes du Sud où vous m'aviez dépêché, répond Harandir après s'être brièvement incliné. J'apporte des nouvelles du Gondor, et particulièrement d'Osgiliath. Ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles, Sire : la ville est en proie à l'incendie.

La nouvelle tombe brutalement dans notre petite assemblée. Papa semble le plus affecté : son visage pâlit soudain, comme s'il refusait de croire que ce que nous venons d'entendre soit possible. Pour ma part, je suis également très choqué, mais avec tout de même plus de réserves. Je sais qu'Osgiliath est la capitale du royaume de Gondor ; seulement c'est surtout pour moi une lointaine cité des Hommes, qui m'évoque plutôt les époques des légendes. Ce n'est pas comme l'Arnor : lui est à nos portes.

— L'incendie, dites-vous ? Et quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ? Etait-ce ... accidentel ?

— Je ne le crois pas, Sire. Cela fait déjà cinq ans que les Hommes s'entre-déchirent dans leur Lutte Fratricide, et l'incendie de cette cité majestueuse n'est qu'un pas de plus dans leur folie.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? dis-je, intrigué par cette histoire.

Mon Père soupire et retourne s'asseoir, puis fait signe à Harandir et à moi-même de venir nous installer à ses côtés. Telith et les autres conseillers tendent également l'oreille, tout en vaquant à leurs tâches habituelles.

— Comme le dit Harandir, les Hommes sont capables de vraies folies, Legolas. Alors même que le royaume d'Arnor est en passe de tomber aux mains des Nazgûl, ce que les Hommes de Gondor n'ignorent pas plus que toi et moi, ils ne trouvent pas mieux que de se quereller pour des histoires de succession. Actuellement, les Grands de Gondor refusent l'autorité de leur nouveau Roi, Eldacar, sous prétexte que sa mère viendrait d'un peuple inférieur à leurs yeux. Que cette Vidumavi soit une fille de Roi leur importe peu. Ce prétexte leur a permis de se lancer dans une guerre civile qui fait, comme tu le vois, plus de ravages chaque jour. **(1)**

— Les rebelles ont fini par assiéger le Roi Eldacar dans la cité d'Osgiliath, et voilà qu'ils y ont mis le feu pour lui faire prendre la fuite, poursuit Harandir. Je pense qu'ils arriveront à leurs fins.

— Quelle pitié ! s'exclame Papa.

Levant les bras au ciel, il se lève à nouveau et se met à arpenter la pièce de long en large, plongé dans ses réflexions. Je suis moi-même tout aussi préoccupé. Comment les Hommes peuvent-ils être à la fois si admirables et si bornés ? D'après ce que Medrigor m'en a dit, Osgiliath est une cité magnifique construite par des maîtres artistes ; la digne résidence d'une cour royale. Et voilà que le même peuple qui l'a édifiée finit par la conduire à sa ruine, pour une raison si futile que le monde l'oubliera avant un siècle ...

N'ont-ils pas assez d'ennemis ? Quels fous que ces Hommes, à croire qu'il faut surtout les protéger d'eux-mêmes ! Je me demande ce que mon Père va décider au sujet de cette nouvelle. À mon sens, il faudrait envoyer de l'aide à Osgiliath, tenter de raisonner les nobles et protéger les familles démunies ... Mais est-ce si simple ?

Papa interrompt soudain son errance pour poser une nouvelle question à Harandir.

— Et ... La pierre ?

Le messager détourne le regard, l'air affligé.

— Lorsque j'ai quitté la région, le Dôme des Etoiles était en flammes, et la pierre de vision perdue dans les flots de l'Anduin.

— Ah ! s'exclame Papa d'un ton désolé.

Je ne peux que partager son désarroi. Que les Hommes s'entretuent pour des broutilles, passe encore, mais s'ils se mettent en plus à occasionner la perte des précieux palantíri forgés par Fëanor ...

Mon Père soupire une nouvelle fois, puis retourne s'asseoir.

— Ces nouvelles m'affligent et me troublent, Harandir.

— Je le regrette, Majesté.

— Hélas, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Mais que faire ? Que faire face à toute cette violence ? Apprendre tous ces événements me fait cruellement regretter d'être aussi impuissant. 

— Impuissant ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Père ? Nous pourrions très bien agir !

— Tu le crois peut-être, Legolas, mais ce n'est pas si évident. Bien sûr que je suis peiné par l'incendie d'une cité comme Osgiliath, bien sûr que je regrette que les Hommes ne trouvent pas la voie de la sagesse ! Les temps de l'Ultime Alliance ne sont pas si éloignés à mes yeux d'Immortel pour que j'aie oublié ce que nous devons aux Hommes. Devoir assister à la ruine de l'Arnor, et peut-être bientôt à celle du Gondor, me remplit de peine. Mais que puis-je faire ? Notre royaume lui-même est cerné, et ses frontières presque infranchissables. Je ne peux pas risquer d'attiser la colère des Nazgûl en m'interposant entre eux et leur proie ! Je voudrais les combattre, mais je ne peux pas imposer ce risque à mon peuple ! Comprends-tu cela, mon fils ? C'est très important.

— Je crois ... Un peu. 

— Sache que prendre une décision n'est jamais simple, et que cela laisse toujours un goût de frustration. Mais il faut voir le moindre mal. Comment pourrions-nous venir en aide aux autres peuples sans mettre le nôtre en péril ? Je n'en sais rien ! Mais mes scrupules ne reconstruiront pas l'Arnor ; ils ne retrouveront pas le palantír d'Osgiliath ...

Mon Père se montre plus soucieux que jamais, et quant à moi je suis un peu déboussolé. J'avais cru que la simple lâcheté nous maintenait cloîtrés dans nos frontières, mais je vois maintenant que la situation est bien plus complexe que cela. Bien sûr, à l'échelle d'un jeune Elfe, tout semble possible, mais un Roi doit prendre bien d'autres éléments en considération. Comme notre royaume a de la chance d'avoir un si bon souverain ! J'espère que nous n'aurons jamais, comme les Hommes, à nous poser la question de sa succession.

**(1) Tout ça est authentique ; non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, je me documente ! :)**

**Bon ! J'aime bien vous faire de petits cours d'Histoire. C'est très à la mode pour moi, en ce moment. Alors j'espère que ça vous intéresse ! Profitez-en, parce qu'on ne sait pas de quoi le prochain chapitre sera fait.**

**Allez, faites-moi plaisir : à vos reviews ! **


	78. 1448 ans, jour 3

Partie II. 3 : Les malheurs des Hommes (1448 ans)

**Aïe, voilà un de ces chapitres qui, dans mes plans pour cette fic, sont résumés en une ligne ... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour étoffer ça. Pour votre information, ce chapitre est un peu un miroir du chapitre 10.**

Chapitre 78 : Jour 3

Aujourd'hui est un jour de pluie. Ça n'est pas très grave, nous trouvons bien de quoi nous occuper même sans aller à l'extérieur. Cependant, en ces jours gris et tranquilles où la pluie tombe uniformément du matin au soir et nous enferme dans notre palais comme dans un cocon, le temps semble curieusement s'étirer et ralentir. L'humeur générale est souvent à l'indolence, à moins de se trouver une tâche particulière qui garde notre esprit concentré.

Ainsi, cette après-midi, le clan des couturières s'est réuni autour de ma mère et de ma sœur, et toutes ces Elfes aux doigts de fées s'activent depuis des heures à tisser de la soie, tailler des tuniques et broder des fils d'or. Le spectacle de leurs fines aiguilles virevoltant dans leurs mains agiles est à mes yeux un véritable ravissement, mais aussi un délicieux souvenir d'enfance.

Aussi loin que ma mémoire remonte, j'ai l'impression que ces Elfes ont toujours mis un point d'honneur à se réunir régulièrement pour confectionner de nouvelles tenues d'apparat, ourler le bas d'une robe, ou bien simplement pour repriser les vieux vêtements qui leur tiennent à cœur. Maman, que je sais si sensible à tout ce qui est beau, a toujours raffolé de manier ces fils chatoyants et ces tissus splendides, et Naëlissa a hérité de sa passion.

Et les voilà donc aujourd'hui encore, assises en cercle et tirant l'aiguille en conversant de ce ton doux et posé qu'ont parfois les Elfes de notre royaume. Il y a là Suwiel, qui a vu plus d'années que toutes les autres, et sa fille Surian. Helia se tient à la gauche de Maman ; Elythiel bavarde avec Naëlissa et son amie Gebrilia. Leur murmure de leurs paroles me parvient aux oreilles au milieu des froissements d'étoffes dans un concert des plus charmants.

Pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore été recruté dans le cercle des couturières, et c'est heureux pour la qualité de leur travail ! Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts : pour preuve, je suis en train de confectionner une flûte. C'est une simple petite flûte sans prétention, que je taille dans un morceau de bois blanc en y apportant toute mon attention.

L'activité des couturières a ravivé mes souvenirs, et spécialement celui d'un de mes premiers anniversaires, où le cher Telith m'avait offert une telle flûte. Celle que je fabrique en ce moment sera donc pour lui, en mémoire de ces heureux temps où nous jouions souvent de la musique et où nous dansions tous ensembles au coin du feu de camp. Ah ! Comme tout était simple et joyeux, alors ! Même la guerre de l'Ultime Alliance était en train de s'achever.

Assis auprès du foyer de la cheminée, j'utilise une pince pour manier le petit morceau de braise qui me permet de creuser le bois de la flûte. Je me sers ensuite d'un petit couteau pour achever de sculpter la matière, et pour décorer l'instrument de quelques gravures. Ce n'est pas un travail très précis ni très élégant, mais cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance puisque cette flûte a surtout à mes yeux une valeur sentimentale. J'espère que ce cadeau fera plaisir à Telith, en lui rappelant le temps où son travail lui procurait moins de soucis.

Le bruit d'une bûche qui éclate soudain dans la flambée fait sursauter quelques unes des couturières, qui rient ensuite de leur frayeur et se remettent à l'ouvrage. Je contemple pensivement les flammes. Celles-ci sont une source de lumière et de chaleur, elles montent joyeusement à l'assaut des quelques bûchettes entassées dans le foyer et illuminent notre après-midi d'automne pluvieux. Mais d'autres flammes, en ce moment-même, ravagent la cité d'Osgiliath, détruisent et tuent parfois. Quel monde étrange ...

Je suis tiré de mes rêveries par l'entrée dans notre petite salle de mon frère Amrod et de son ami Lómalrion. Tous deux jettent d'abord un regard amusé à l'assemblée des couseuses, puis me remarquent et s'avance vers moi.

— Bonjour Legolas, dit Amrod. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien, et vous ?

— Bien, nous te cherchions justement.

— Ah oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Précisément : il n'y a rien ! Avec cette pluie, tout le palais a l'air endormi, et nous ne pouvons même pas sortir faire un peu d'escalade.

— Et vous vous retrouvez désœuvrés, c'est bien ça ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il pleut dans votre vie, n'avez-vous aucune idée d'activité en tête ?

— Eh bien si, comme tu le vois : nous avions décidé de venir te voir !

Je souris à mon petit frère qui semble si soulagé de m'avoir trouvé, à croire que ma seule présence est la solution de tous ses ennuis.

— Mes pauvres amis, je regrette mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous proposer. Si Medrigor était là, il trouverait probablement quelque chose, mais comme vous le voyez je suis moi-même occupé. Et il me semble assez difficile de tailler une flûte à trois ... Cela dit, vous pouvez toujours rester ici si le cœur vous en dit, discuter si vous le voulez, ou bien découvrir les joies de la méditation contemplative en regardant le feu brûler.

— C'est vrai que c'est le spectacle le plus hypnotique que je connaisse, approuve Lómalrion. Et si nous bavardions tout en vous regardant fabriquer votre flûte devant le feu ?

— Excellent ; asseyez-vous donc à mes pieds, mes jeunes amis, dis-je du ton condescendant de l'Elfe plus âgé.

Amrod lève les yeux au ciel en m'entendant parler ainsi, mais Lómalrion et lui finissent tout de même par s'asseoir auprès de moi, comme deux jeunes Elfes auprès de leur père.

— De quoi voulez-vous parler, alors ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit Lómalrion. Y a-t-il des nouvelles ?

— Pas depuis hier ... Mais après tout, il s'agissait de ce genre de nouvelles qui peuvent occuper les conversations pendant des années.

— Oui, bien qu'en parler pendant des siècles ne changera rien à la situation, soupire Amrod.

— C'est assez vrai, malheureusement.

— Quel dommage que Medrigor ne soit pas là ! Lui qui a rencontré des Hommes, sans doute connaît-il bien leurs mœurs et leurs façons de penser ; il aurait certainement pu nous expliquer comment ces êtres ont pu devenir assez fous pour incendier leur propre capitale.

— Je me demande si qui que ce soit serait capable d'expliquer un acte pareil, à vrai dire, dis-je d'un ton las. Et puis, c'est précisément parce que Medrigor a vécu quelques temps parmi les Hommes qu'il est absent en ce moment, puisqu'il est allé auprès d'eux en Arnor.

— Effectivement, reconnaît Amrod. Ah ! Quelle triste époque pour les Hommes.

Lómalrion approuve d'un hochement de tête ; quant à moi une étrange pensée me vient soudain à l'esprit. Oui, les temps sont durs pour les Hommes, mais j'en viens à me demander ... Les Hommes sont-ils les seuls concernés par ces malheurs ? Après tout, nous sommes nous aussi confrontés à un Nazgûl, d'après ce qu'ont estimé les Istari. Un obscur pressentiment me vient en me faisant ces réflexions, et j'en fais part à mes deux compagnons.

— Pour les Hommes, oui, mais aussi pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? En temps normal, nous ne devrions pas rester ainsi enfermés toute la journée, même s'il pleut. Aucun de vous deux n'a connu cette époque, mais au temps où Mirkwood était encore la Grande Forêt Verte nous y passions tout notre temps, et les jours de pluie n'étaient que l'occasion de contempler de nouvelles variations de la lumière dans les arbres.

— Vraiment ?

— Mais oui ! Seulement aujourd'hui, comme nous osons à peine mettre les pieds en forêt, les parodies de promenade que nous faisons ne résistent pas à une ondée comme celle d'aujourd'hui. Ça n'a rien de comparable avec l'invasion de l'Arnor, mais nous sommes tout de même en lutte, nous aussi. Vous savez, je repensais tout à l'heure aux temps de l'Ultime Alliance ... Eh bien aujourd'hui, je commence à me demander si nous ne sommes pas à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre.

— Une guerre ! s'exclame Amrod. Est-ce que tu ne vas pas un peu loin, Legolas ?

— Je ne sais pas, dis-je d'un ton pensif. J'ai l'impression de pressentir ... Peut-être demain, peut-être dans mille ans, je ne sais pas ...

Un peu gêné de me laisser aller devant eux à mes bizarres hallucinations, je secoue brusquement la tête pour m'éclaircir l'esprit.

— Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, ce n'était que des idées en l'air.

J'essaie de sourire d'un air insouciant, mais au fond de moi les images que j'ai brièvement entrevues restent présentes. C'est comme lors de cette étrange soirée où j'avais baptisé mon arc, Lóktaur. Des morceaux de visions qui semblent tenir autant du rêve que de la réalité. À vrai dire, j'espère que cela restera de l'ordre du rêve, car les images que je vois sont des images de guerre et de souffrance, parfois même d'horreur et de mort.

Mais il y a aussi quelque chose de plus, une lumière ... Une lumière qui ne viendrait pas des Valar ni des Elfes, mais d'un autre peuple. Oui, je crois entrevoir que les temps qui viendront ne seront pas ceux des Elfes. Mais dans ce cas, qu'allons-nous devenir ?

**Le baptême de Lóktaur : relisez donc le chapitre 66 (sans oublier aussi le n°10, donc, pour les couturières et la flûte). **

**Eh bien ! Ce chapitre ne ressemble évidemment pas du tout à ce que j'avais prévu au départ, c'est super, c'est comme ça que je les aime :) **

**Bonne journée à tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Lily Evans 2004, qui aime toujours ses lecteurs fidèles.**


	79. 1448 ans, jour 7

Partie II. 3 : Les malheurs des Hommes (1448 ans)

**Première remarque : nous avons enfin atteint, et même dépassé la moitié de cette fic ! Je vous demande s'il vous plaît un petit moment de recueillement pour ce grand événement :)**

**Deuxièmement : pour ce début de chapitre, écoutez-vous donc une bonne petite musique de bataille, comme celle de Gladiator ou de Pirates des Caraïbes****; ça met dans l'ambiance !**

Chapitre 79 : Jour 7

— Prince Legolas ! Par ici !

Je fais immédiatement volte-face et, aussitôt, ma flèche acérée vient se planter dans le crâne d'un Orc hideux, faisant jaillir une giclée de sang noir dont quelques gouttes viennent tâcher ma tunique. La jeune Elfe qu'il poursuivait de son sabre courbe pousse un hurlement de terreur, et je cours vers elle.

— Vous allez bien ? Vite, fuyez ! Courez au palais, on prendra soin de vous.

L'Elfe m'adresse un regard tremblant, prend la main de son fils pelotonné contre sa jupe et s'en va aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent.

Un autre soldat m'appelle soudain, et j'arme à nouveau mon arc pour défendre les gens de mon peuple contre ceux qui les pourchassent. Je lance un cri de guerre auxquels répondent mes compagnons, et nous nous jetons dans la mêlée.

Une main griffue me saisit le bras ; je la sectionne d'un coup sec de mon poignard, puis je replonge aussitôt celui-ci dans le cœur du Gobelin qui expire dans un gargouillement immonde. D'un bond, je suis sur un autre qui menaçait d'égorger un Elfe sans défense et je lui tranche la gorge. La frénésie du combat s'empare de moi comme elle le fait bien souvent, et je ne prends plus garde aux cris ni aux blessures que l'on m'inflige. Je ne suis qu'un œil et qu'un bras, et je me bats férocement.

— Attention Legolas, derrière toi !

Je sens brusquement mon souffle rester bloqué dans ma gorge alors qu'un nouvel Orc me broie la gorge. Je suffoque, mon cœur s'emballe, et je sens mes forces me quitter ... Puis, tout aussi brusquement, je retombe à terre libéré de toute entrave. Un coup d'œil en arrière me permet d'identifier l'ami à qui je dois la vie, puis je me relève au plus vite pour rattraper le retard que je viens de prendre.

Il n'y a pas que des Orcs, ici : sur ma gauche, Taralith et Elriomir s'y prennent à deux pour combattre une marée d'énormes araignées tandis qu'un autre soldat en affronte une en combat singulier. Mais plus que les Gobelins ou les araignées sifflantes, nous nous battons aujourd'hui contre les loups. Les Loups sauvages qui, à leur tour, nous ont envahis.

Leur arrivée sur notre territoire a été signalée voilà trois jours. Nous avons des Elfes qui, malgré toutes les autres créatures monstrueuses de Mirkwood, s'étaient depuis des siècles établis au plus profond des bois sans la moindre intention d'en être délogés. Depuis que l'ombre s'était étendue sur notre royaume, ils luttaient vaillamment pour défendre leurs terres et leurs cabanes, et leur situation semblait s'être stabilisée.

Mais les Loups sauvages ont été la goutte d'eau qui les a chassés de chez eux. Par petits groupes d'abord, puis par dizaines, ils sont arrivés à nos cavernes pour y chercher refuge. Certains venaient tranquillement après avoir entendu une rumeur inquiétante, mais d'autres étaient véritablement pourchassés et arrivaient en pleurant leurs victimes. Il n'a pas fallu très longtemps à mon Père pour ordonner à toutes les patrouilles disponibles de prendre les armes et d'aller massacrer ces bêtes.

Nous sommes partis il y a trois jours, et nous n'avons pas arrêté depuis. Sans repos ni nourriture, en buvant parfois une gorgée rapide aux ruisseaux qui courent dans la forêt, nous nous sommes battus jour et nuit sans faiblir. Et nous pourrons encore tenir ainsi pendant bien cinq jours, dix, un mois peut-être ! La rage de voir notre peuple décimé et la fureur guerrière qui nous tient valent tous les lits et les banquets du monde.

Voilà un nouveau bataillon de loups qui arrive, chassant devant lui des Elfes de tous âges, hurlant et courant à toutes jambes. Mes flèches vibrent et frappent sans jamais manquer leurs coups, et plus d'une fois arrivent juste à temps pour épargner la vie d'un de mes sujets. Je suis fier d'agir comme un véritable Prince de Mirkwood et de me battre pour mon royaume !

Chaque vie, chaque regard reconnaissant, chaque sourire esquissé que je reçois en récompense de mes efforts sont autant de couronnes de lauriers à mon front et de tresses dans mes cheveux. Peu importe qu'on me les décerne solennellement : je sens bien que la seule chose vraiment essentielle est le travail que j'accomplis en ce moment, par la force de mes bras et l'acuité de mes yeux.

Il s'agit de continuer à nous battre jusqu'à ce que tous les Elfes qui vivaient encore dans les bois soient secourus. Certaines patrouilles sont allées jusqu'à l'extrême Sud du Rhovanion pour que nous soyons bien sûrs que personne ne soit abandonné. Une araignée monstrueusement grande se rue soudain vers moi ; je lui envoie une flèche en plein dans l'abdomen, mais la bête ne semble pas en être gênée. Au contraire, elle n'en est que plus enragée !

Je m'écarte de sa trajectoire puis, d'une main un peu nerveuse mais toujours aussi précise, je lui lance une nouvelle flèche meurtrière. En vain ! L'araignée meugle de douleur, mais ses multiples yeux ne me perdent pas de vue et ses pattes puissantes la projettent vers moi en un instant. Paniqué, je crois voir la mort elle-même approcher, mais mon bras a le réflexe de brandir mon poignard vers le monstre au moment où il me tombe dessus. Ses pinces acérées glissent sur la lame et m'entaillent le corps au niveau des côtes, me faisant hurler de douleur.

Par chance, un autre soldat doit avoir entendu mon cri, car j'entends successivement siffler deux flèches qui viennent mettre un terme à l'agonie de l'araignée. Grimaçant, je me débarrasse de l'énorme cadavre qui m'étouffe, et je jette un coup d'œil à ma blessure. Par Mandos ! C'est aussi laid à voir que douloureux. Les pinces de ces araignées, portent-elles du poison ? J'essaie de ne plus y penser et de me relever, mais la tête me tourne.

À côté de moi, je repère un jeune Elfe sans arme et le visage blanchâtre, qui gît contre le tronc d'un chêne. Il tente maladroitement de compresser une blessure faite à sa cuisse, mais je vois le sang continuer à couler en abondance. Péniblement, je me redresse à moitié et me traîne vers le petit en me servant de mon poignard pour découper des lanières dans ma tunique.

— Attends, ne bouge pas, lui dis-je d'une voix fatiguée.

Je serre sa jambe dans quelques bandes de tissu, puis j'observe à nouveau son visage effrayé. Il n'a pas l'air d'être dans un état très brillant ; je crois que sa meilleure chance est de gagner au plus vite le palais.

— Peux-tu marcher, petit ?

— Je ... je ne crois pas, messire.

— Alors je vais t'emmener. Moi aussi, je dois me faire soigner. Je ne suis plus bon à grand-chose dans l'état où je suis.

Sincèrement, je me doute bien que si je continue à me battre dans cet état, je m'effondrerai au bout de cinq minutes. Mes compagnons ont l'air de bien s'en tirer ; espérons qu'ils se passeront de moi sans problème. Quel idiot je suis de m'être fait blesser !

— Est-ce que tu sais te servir d'un couteau ? demandé-je à l'autre.

— Oui, un peu, messire. Je sais chasser.

— Bien, alors prends ce poignard. Passe ton bras autour de moi, on va rentrer au palais. On essaiera de ne pas se faire repérer. Si on nous attaque, tu devras me lâcher pour que je puisse tirer à l'arc. Si je suis tué, tu te défendras avec le poignard. Compris ?

— Si vous ... ? Oui.

Satisfait, je l'aide à se relever, et nous nous éclipsons discrètement du champ de bataille en clopinant. J'essaie d'inciter le petit à s'appuyer autant que possible sur moi, qui suis plus résistant et moins profondément blessé que lui, mais j'avoue que j'ignore si j'arriverai à supporter son poids jusqu'au bout. Tant pis. Autant essayer.

Nous marchons en silence pour économiser nos forces, et je ne prends pas la peine de demander son nom à mon nouveau compagnon. À deux reprises, je perçois le bruit de créatures ennemies approchant, et je pousse le petit dans un buisson pour nous cacher. Par chance, nous ne sommes pas repérés.

Tant bien que mal, nous finissons par atteindre les cavernes tant attendues. Autour de nous, une multitude d'Elfes venus de tous horizons s'empressent soit pour se faire soigner, soit pour apporter le secours de bras consolateurs. J'appelle aussitôt l'Elfe le plus proche pour lui ordonner de faire chercher Maître Rindil, le cher vieux médecin, et je confie ensuite mon jeune compagnon aux mains d'une Elfe attentionnée. Avant de le quitter, je lui lance d'un ton faible :

— Prends soin de toi, petit ! Nous nous reverrons sûrement bientôt.

Et, sans attendre ses éventuels remerciements pour mon soutien, je quitte toute cette foule dont l'activité m'oppresse. Mes tempes battent violemment à mesure que le sang s'écoule de ma blessure, mais je ne veux pas qu'on me soigne tout de suite.

Non, je veux ... je veux ma chambre, mon lit.

Je suis épuisé ... je veux dormir ...

Si fatigué ...

Trop fatigué. Ma chambre ...

D'un pas lourd et le souffle coupé par mes efforts, je parviens enfin à la porte de mon refuge. J'appuie pesamment sur la poignée, rentre dans la pièce obscure et familière, et m'écroule enfin sur mon lit en perdant connaissance dans l'instant.

**Ne vous en faites pas, il s'en remettra. C'est qu'il a une bonne constitution notre Prince ! Et puis, il lui reste trop de choses à accomplir pour qu'il meure d'épuisement dès maintenant.**

**Ça vous a plu ? **

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	80. 1448 ans, jour 15

Partie II. 3 : Les malheurs des Hommes (1448 ans)

**Les jours passent, les chapitres aussi. Je vais essayer d'écrire celui-ci assez vite, mais j'avoue que là tout de suite j'ai un peu envie de m'endormir sur mon clavier. Je crois que je vais me faire un thé (avouez que ma vie vous passionne !).**

**Un petit mot quand même pour remercier encore une fois tous ceux qui me lisent régulièrement, reviewent éventuellement, m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris etc. Ça me va toujours droit au cœur ! Merci beaucoup ! Et je vous demande pardon pour avoir raté le rendez-vous de la semaine dernière, j'essaierai de me rattraper pendant les vacances.  
**

Chapitre 80 : Jour 15

Oh, ce que j'ai mal dormi cette nuit ! Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour ce matelas, ça n'est plus supportable : j'ai vraiment l'impression de dormir sur du bois. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Elfe sylvain que dormir sur du bois est mon idéal en matière de confort ! Après un millénaire et demi à vivre dans un palais, forcément, on prend des goûts de luxe.

En tout cas, je me suis réveillé ce matin avec un terrible mal de dos et des douleurs atroces chaque fois que je tourne un peu la tête. C'est une véritable torture. Je sors de ma chambre en maugréant et en me massant la nuque tant bien que mal. Ah ! Et dire que le sommeil est censé être réparateur ! Dès qu'ils seront plus disponibles, il faudra que j'aille voir Telith ou Fidya pour leur demander s'il n'y aurait pas un matelas neuf dans les entrepôts du palais.

Enfin pour l'instant, tout le monde ici a d'autres soucis en tête, et c'est bien le seul intérêt du sommeil que de nous les faire oublier au moins pour quelques heures. Depuis quelques semaines, le palais vit dans une véritable effervescence du fait de l'arrivée des Loups sauvages sur nos terres. Des Elfes de la forêt arrivent ici jour et nuit, parfois pourchassés par les bêtes, parfois escortés par les soldats qui passent les bois au peigne fin.

Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que depuis quelques jours il n'y a plus seulement des Elfes qui viennent à nos portes : il y a aussi des Hommes ! D'authentiques Humains qui, également victimes des créatures sombres dans leurs royaumes ou ailleurs, cherchent désespérément un refuge. Car il faut vraiment qu'ils soient sans autre ressource pour oser venir se mêler à nous. Nous avons beau être tous des enfants d'Ilúvatar, cela fait des siècles et des siècles que les Elfes et les Hommes n'ont plus aucune relation, à peu de chose près.

Et pourtant, ils sont là. Je n'étais pas présent lorsque les premiers d'entre eux sont arrivés, j'étais encore occupé à combattre au fin fond de Mirkwood, mais Amrod et Naëlissa m'ont tout raconté. En fait, c'est arrivé à un moment où tout le monde était tellement occupé à s'occuper des Elfes qui accouraient en pleine détresse que personne n'a fait trop attention aux fait que certains avaient une taille moins élancée ou un visage plus ridé.

Mais quelle stupeur dans toutes les cavernes quand la nouvelle s'est répandue ! Des Hommes à Mirkwood, voilà qui n'avais jamais été vu. Que faisaient-ils là ? Qu'allait-on en faire ? Beaucoup d'entre nous n'avaient encore jamais rencontré d'Hommes et auraient voulu aller les observer, comme s'il s'agissait de créatures étranges. J'avoue que j'étais moi aussi très curieux, après tout ce que Medrigor avait pu me raconter sur ces fameux Hommes.

Finalement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer en particulier. J'ai bien échangé quelques mots avec certains, entendu courir des bruits sur d'autres, mais c'est tout. Dans les premiers jours qui ont suivi mon retour au palais, de toute façon, j'étais encore trop épuisé par les longues journées de combat et la vilaine blessure à ma hanche pour me soucier vraiment de faire des mondanités.

Me promenant sans but réel dans les couloirs, je croise soudain Naëlissa qui referme la porte d'une pièce et se laisse aller contre le mur de pierre, l'air épuisée.

— Fatiguée, petite sœur ?

— Hum ? fait Naëlissa en se tournant vers moi. Ah, c'est toi. Eh bien oui, je suis complètement rompue. J'ai passé toute la nuit au chevet d'une malheureuse petite qui ne pouvait pas dormir plus de dix minutes sans faire d'affreux cauchemars. Le temps que je la calme à chaque fois, que je la convainque de me laisser l'aider, que je lui apporte une tisane de genévrier ... Le matin était déjà là.

— Ma pauvre sœur, dis-je d'un ton compatissant en la prenant dans mes bras. Moi aussi j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, même si je n'ai pas été utile comme toi. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit tour dehors pour profiter de l'air frais du matin avant d'aller te reposer ?

— D'accord, je te suis.

J'emmène donc ma petite sœur avec moi, en gardant mon bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Tout en marchant nous parlons à peine, étant tous deux trop las pour ce genre de civilités. Je me laisse donc aller à mes pensées, qui vont pour une fois à ma chère Naëlissa. C'est qu'elle grandit, ma petite sœur. Elle atteindra bientôt son premier millénaire, je crois ; c'est tout juste si notre différence d'âge se ressent encore.

Nous passons moins de temps ensemble qu'auparavant, depuis que j'accomplis mon travail de soldat, mais notre relation n'en souffre pas, au contraire. Naëlissa en profite pour passer un peu de temps avec d'autres Elfes, comme son amie Gebrilia, et je crois même que certains font un peu la cour à la ravissante princesse qu'est ma sœur. Grand bien lui fasse ! Je serai probablement bouleversé le jour où elle se mariera, mais je pense que rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse, à condition qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui soit digne d'elle.

Sortant du palais, nous descendons jusqu'à la Rivière que nous longeons d'un pas lent. Il y a encore une certaine activité autour des portes, des groupes d'Elfes continuent d'arriver de la forêt, que ce soit des réfugiés ou bien des patrouilles venues chercher des renforts ou du ravitaillement. Mais ce matin, la frénésie est tout de même moindre que leurs jours précédents, si bien que ma sœur et moi pouvons nous permettre de nous montrer un peu oisifs pour une fois.

Au bout de quelques instants, Naëlissa me désigne un petit groupe d'Hommes qui se pressent autour d'un feu de camp monté à la hâte. Ils jettent autour d'eux des regards mi-anxieux, mi-impressionnés, et chuchotent des paroles que j'entends sans comprendre leur dialecte.

— Regarde-les un peu, me dit Naëlissa. Ils semblent si mal à l'aise ici ! J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir les aider et leur apporter un peu de réconfort, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont sûrement subies, mais ...

— Mais ?

Ma sœur soupire, l'air désabusé.

— À mon avis, ça serait assez inutile.

— Tu penses qu'ils ne voudraient pas t'écouter ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça ; je crois plutôt que rien ne pourrait fondamentalement les rassurer ici. Ils ne sont pas chez eux et ils le savent bien. Même si nous ne sommes pas agressifs envers eux, que nous les accueillons au contraire en leur offrant ce dont ils ont besoin et en les laissant tranquilles pour le reste, je crois qu'ils ont tous envie de partir.

— Vraiment ? Mais s'ils partaient, où pourraient-ils aller ?

— Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être chercheraient-ils une autre région où les Hommes se sont installés. En tout cas, ils sont pour la plupart venus d'Arnor, donc je suppose qu'ils poursuivraient leur route vers l'Est.

Des Hommes en route vers l'Est ... Il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler de ça.

— Tu sais, dis-je à ma sœur, je crois qu'il y a vraiment des Hommes qui se sont établis à proximité d'ici.

— Comment ? C'est vrai ?

— Oui, je crois avoir entendu un jour Père évoquer cela au cours d'un conseil. Mais je devais être fatigué ce jour-là, je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention.

— Legolas ! s'exclame Naëlissa d'un ton scandalisé. Comment as-tu te montrer distrait alors qu'on t'annonçait qu'un autre peuple s'installait à nos frontières ? Tu n'as aucune conscience de ce que ça implique ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Naëlissa devrait être l'ainée de la famille, devenir Reine, et faire de la politique avec les grands seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu. Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait ça.

— Je sais, je suis impardonnable. Mais si je ne me suis pas trompé, nous entendrons sûrement reparler de ça dans les jours qui viennent.

**Eh bien voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on continuera les histoires des Hommes dans le prochain chapitre. Bonne semaine !**


	81. 1448 ans, jour 30

Partie II. 3 : Les malheurs des Hommes (1448 ans)

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Tiens, voilà Lily. Eh oui, c'est moi ! (Mais quel est ce petit personnage ?) Hum bref.**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, amis lecteurs. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre assez intéressant, je crois. Au moins pour montrer que ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis en école de commerce, finalement :)**

**Avec une pensée pour Master Tolkien et **_**Le Hobbit.**_

Chapitre 81 : Jour 30 (1 mois)

— Et là, pensez-vous que ça ira ? Qu'en dites-vous, ma chère ?

— Vous êtes très élégant, Thranduil, je vous assure.

— Vraiment, vous êtes sûre ? Mais est-ce que je n'en fais pas un peu trop, ainsi ?

— Je ne crois pas, non. Allons, ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera très bien.

— Je l'espère ... Mais vous savez à quel point cette situation est inédite pour moi, Naëliriel. Je crains de commettre un faux pas qui pourrait avoir de mauvaises conséquences pour notre royaume.

— Aussi resterai-je à vos côtés pour vous assister, comme nous en avions convenu. Et nos enfants seront là également, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, Mère ! dis-je avec chaleur.

Bien que je partage les sentiments d'inquiétude de mon Père, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être joyeux ce matin tant je suis amusé par ses efforts pour déterminer la vêture et la parure les plus appropriées à l'occasion d'aujourd'hui. Il s'agit comme il l'a dit de quelque chose d'unique dans l'histoire de Mirkwood : nous allons rencontrer des Hommes, et de la façon la plus officielle qu'il soit.

Cette fois, il ne s'agira plus de réfugiés venus chercher asile dans nos cavernes, mais bien de représentants officiels d'un groupe d'Hommes, et plus exactement des représentants de la jeune cité d'Esgaroth. Celle-ci a été fondée récemment, il y a à peine quelques siècles je crois, mais elle abrite déjà dans ses murs plusieurs centaines d'Hommes, et nous ne pouvons plus ignorer leur présence. C'est pourquoi nous allons les rencontrer tout à l'heure.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les origines précises de cette cité, ni sur les premiers Hommes à s'être installés dans la région et à avoir fondé cette étrange bourgade en plein milieu du Long Lac, au Nord-Est de notre palais. Des rumeurs ont commencé à nous parvenir sur eux voilà quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que progressivement l'existence d'Esgaroth devienne un fait acquis – enfin, pour ceux que ça intéressait, en tout cas.

Nous aurions pu rester encore longtemps à faire mine de ne rien savoir d'eux, car nous n'avions d'abord pas particulièrement envie de nous mêler à cette peuplade humaine, mais les circonstances en ont décidé autrement. Depuis quelques temps, une correspondance s'est établie entre mon Père et les représentants d'Esgaroth, de plus en plus intense à mesure que passaient les jours et qu'augmentait leur détresse.

Car ces Hommes sont actuellement en grand danger. Rien de bien exotique : il s'agit toujours des Orcs et des Loups, de toutes les créatures maléfiques de celui qu'on surnomme désormais le Nécromancien. Nous autres, Elfes de Mirkwood, leur résistons de notre mieux, seulement les Hommes ne peuvent pas prétendre avoir seulement la moitié de notre puissance pour se défendre. La menace qui pèse sur eux et sur leur cité est très sérieuse, et c'est pourquoi ils ont fait appel à nous.

Papa s'est enfin décidé à porter sa plus belle tunique verte et sa couronne de branchages et d'or, mais sans autres ornements pour ne pas abuser de son évidente supériorité sur ceux de la petite Esgaroth. Maman, qui est aussi belle et élégante que d'habitude, lui sourit tendrement et lui prend le bras pour l'entraîner d'un pas sûr vers l'extérieur. J'échange avec Amrod et Naëlissa un petit regard amusé, puis nous suivons nos parents en discutant des événements qui vont suivre.

La question de savoir où accueillir les envoyés des Hommes, que ce soit devant le Palais ou bien directement dans la Salle du Trône, a été l'un des nombreux soucis de mon Père au sujet de cette rencontre. Il a finalement été décidé que ce serait nous, les trois princes et princesse de Mirkwood, qui viendraient à la rencontre des Hommes et qui les amèneraient au Roi notre Père, de façon à leur montrer notre respect sans que les choses soient trop solennelles. Nous nous séparons donc de nos parents et nous sortons du Palais pour attendre nos visiteurs, avec une petite foule de curieux qui nous entourent.

— Les voilà qui arrivent déjà ! s'exclame Naëlissa. Ce sont eux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce petit groupe qui arrive dans le lointain.

— Oui, il semble bien. Tiens, ils sont venus à cheval !

— Eh bien Amrod, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Le trajet est tout de même assez long d'Esgaroth à ici.

— C'est vrai, mais c'est si rare de voir des chevaux hors des écuries !

— Que pensez-vous d'eux ?

— Je te dirai ça quand nous les aurons vus d'un peu plus près.

Quelques instants suffisent au petit groupe pour amener leurs chevaux au pied de nos cavernes, et nous descendons d'un pas digne leur souhaiter la bienvenue. J'en dénombre six, six Hommes que je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer d'un œil très curieux, car leurs traits sont bien plus marqués et distincts les uns des autres que pour des Elfes. Quelles figures intéressantes ! On y lit toute l'histoire de la courte vie de ces Hommes, mais aussi tout le mélange de crainte et d'excitation que leur procure leur présence ici.

— Au nom du Roi Thranduil de Mirkwood, mon père, et en celui de tous nos sujets, soyez les bienvenus, Messires, dis-je en les saluant.

— Au nom de tous les Hommes libres de la cité d'Esgaroth, nous vous en remercions, Prince.

Après quelques autres civilités d'usage, nous conduisons les ambassadeurs à l'intérieur du palais et leurs chevaux aux écuries. J'échange tout en marchant quelques paroles avec l'Homme qui a parlé le premier, mais qui ne semble pas pour autant avoir de distinction particulière. J'apprends qu'il se nomme Senvan, fils de Gonvan ; né à Esgaroth comme son père et sa mère avant lui, il semble âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, si je me fie aux repères que Medrigor m'avait enseignés.

Comme de nombreux Hommes d'Esgaroth, Senvan a appris auprès de son père le métier de marchand. Il l'exerce non seulement dans sa propre ville, mais aussi avec les clans et les tribus des alentours, et même à l'occasion avec une peuplade de Nains qui résident dans les monts d'Erebor, tout près d'Esgaroth. La réputation de ces marchands est déjà parvenue jusqu'à nous, et je sais que mon Père s'y intéresse de près. Et effectivement, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que, pour un peuple menacé et presque assiégé par les monstres, les Hommes d'Esgaroth semblent jouir d'une certaine prospérité.

Toute notre petite procession entre dans la Salle du Trône, où Papa se lève et s'avance posément vers ses hôtes :

— Messires, je vous salue et vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon royaume. Puissiez-vous vous y sentir comme chez vous tout le temps que vous demeurez parmi nous.

— Merci de votre hospitalité, Sire Thranduil, et merci particulièrement d'avoir accédé à nos demandes, répond l'un des Hommes, un autre que Senvan.

— Vos souffrances et les nôtres ont beaucoup en commun, et il est normal que nous luttions ensembles. Par ailleurs ... Votre peuple a peut-être oublié jusqu'au souvenir de cette époque, mais il fut un temps où les Hommes et les Elfes combattaient ensemble. Et nous nous en souvenons.

Les six ambassadeurs s'inclinent respectueusement pour rendre hommage à la noblesse de cœur de mon Père. Puis Papa les invite à prendre place avec lui autour d'une table qui a été dressée dans la Salle, pour discuter des termes de leur accord. Les Elfes qui avaient accompagné les Hommes d'Esgaroth jusqu'ici sont aimablement priés de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations, et seuls quelques conseillers de mon Père ainsi que Naëlissa, Amrod, Maman et moi-même restons pour assister à la suite.

— Bien, reprend Papa d'un ton plus ferme, il est donc entendu que nous vous aiderons à combattre les Gobelins, les araignées, les Loups sauvages, enfin toutes les créatures que le Nécromancien a envoyé à vos portes. Nous vous aiderons à vous en débarrasser, dans la mesure du possible.

— Les Hommes d'Esgaroth rendront tous hommage au courage et à l'amitié de votre peuple, Sire. Soyez assuré que, bien que nos vies soient courtes, la mémoire de notre peuple n'oubliera jamais votre aide.

— J'en suis très satisfait. D'autant plus que je suis convaincu que nous avons tout intérêt à bien nous entendre, Messires ... J'ai ainsi entendu vanter vos éminentes qualités en matière d'affaires et de commerce ?

— C'est nous faire beaucoup d'honneur que d'en parler en ces termes, Sire, mais nous avons en effet acquis une certaine aisance en la matière.

— Je sais d'autre part que vous commercez parfois avec les Nains d'Erebor. Il est hors de question pour nous d'entretenir de telles relations avec ce peuple, dont vous savez qu'il n'est pas notre ami, mais ... Il faut avouer que les Nains n'ont pas leur pareil dans le travail des métaux et des minéraux. Leurs œuvres sont souvent de magnifiques ouvrages.

— Si vous le désirez, Sire, nous pourrions établir un réseau de commerce qui acheminerait les marchandises d'Erebor jusqu'à Mirkwood par l'intermédiaire d'Esgaroth, et de même dans l'autre sens. Et cela pour une somme ...

— Pour une somme ... ? l'interrompt Papa d'un ton interrogateur.

L'ambassadeur et lui échangent un regard entendu, où chacun sait pertinemment ce que l'autre veut bien lui offrir et ce qu'il a besoin d'avoir.

— Oh ! Une somme très modique, Sire, n'en doutez pas. En regard de l'aide infiniment précieuse que vous nous apportez, nous vous accorderons des tarifs tout à fait préférentiels, cela va de soi.

Papa sourit à ces mots, d'un sourire rusé et satisfait que je crois bien ne jamais lui avoir vu. Il tend la main à l'Homme qui était son interlocuteur pour sceller leur accord.

— C'est parfait. J'étais sûr que nous saurions nous entendre.


	82. 1448 ans, jour 60 et suivants

Partie II. 3 : Les malheurs des Hommes (1448 ans)

**Rien de très spécial à vous dire aujourd'hui. L'histoire suit son cours ...**

Chapitre 82 : Jour 60 et suivants (2 mois)

Je me demande si je ferais mieux d'emporter ma pierre à affûter ou non ... Elle pourrait m'être utile si la lame d'un de mes poignards s'abimait par accident, c'est certain, mais où pourrais-je bien la caser dans mon paquetage ? Il est déjà tellement rempli ! Et puis, c'est fou ce que cette pierre est lourde à porter. Je crois que je vais essayer de me renseigner pour savoir si, par hasard, quelqu'un d'autre n'emporterait pas la sienne. Comme ça, mon problème serait réglé.

Après un mois passé parmi nous, les Hommes d'Esgaroth vont rentrer chez eux. Et, pour commencer à remplir notre part du contrat qui veut que nous les protégions en échange d'accords commerciaux, une petite troupe va les accompagner pour assurer leur sécurité. J'ai l'honneur d'en faire partie, et c'est pourquoi je me retrouve ce matin aux prises avec les dilemmes habituels des gens qui font leurs bagages.

Une tunique de rechange, ou bien davantage de provisions de lembas ? Allons, je vais essayer pour une fois de ne pas me montrer trop coquet : va pour le lembas. Deux poignards suffiront-ils, en plus de mon arc ? Je pense que oui ; des armes supplémentaires ne feraient que m'encombrer. Et puis Fidya m'a conseillé d'emporter aussi quelques bandes de tissu propre pour en faire des bandages, au cas où l'un de nous se blesserait en chemin.

J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, et surtout pas à un des ambassadeurs. Il ferait beau voir que nous ne soyons même pas capables de les protéger après avoir tant vanté nos talents de guerriers ! S'il leur arriverait malheur, tous les accords passés avec eux risqueraient de tomber à l'eau, et mon Père m'en voudrait sûrement pour les trois siècles à venir.

Mon paquetage est prêt, à présent. Je le cale en travers de mon dos à l'aide d'une courroie solide, je passe mes couteaux dans les fourreaux accrochés à ma ceinture, j'attrape mon arc et je quitte ma chambre. Le départ est prévu pour la fin de la matinée. Je rejoins dehors le groupe des Elfes qui feront le voyage avec moi, environ une dizaine en tout. Avec les six ambassadeurs, qui ont eux-mêmes une certaine science des combats, nous formerons une troupe sérieuse et capable de bien se défendre. Enfin, j'espère.

Chose très originale, nous ferons le trajet à cheval ! Cela s'est décidé la semaine dernière, après nous être rendus compte que comme les ambassadeurs étaient eux-mêmes arrivés d'Esgaroth à cheval et comptaient bien évidemment ramener leurs montures chez eux. Il aurait été ridicule que nous les suivions à pied, même si nous aurions sans doute été capables de tenir le rythme de la course sans trop de mal, et nous allons donc donner un peu d'exercice à nos chevaux.

Quel dommage que Medrigor ne soit pas là ! Il aurait sans doute été ravi de voir ses petits protégés des écuries se dégourdir les membres. De façon générale, il est regrettable que Medrigor n'ait pas été présent pour accueillir les Hommes d'Esgaroth, dont il aurait sûrement apprécié la compagnie. Ah ! Vivement qu'il revienne, mon vieil ami ! Les bonnes choses de la vie ont moins de saveur quand nous ne les partageons pas.

— Est-ce que tout le monde est arrivé ? demandé-je à l'un des soldats.

— Non, pas tout à fait, Altesse, il manque encore deux ou trois ambassadeurs. Je crois qu'ils présentent leurs respects au Roi votre Père.

— Très bien.

Justement, à peine quelques instants plus tard, les fameux retardataires apparaissent devant les portes du palais, accompagnés de mon Père lui-même qui leur fait ses adieux, ainsi que d'Amrod. Mon petit frère m'aperçoit au milieu des autres soldats et descends me parler, alors que je caresse le museau de mon cheval pour faire sa connaissance.

— Alors tu pars, toi aussi ? J'avais presque oublié. Il faudra que tu me racontes comment c'est, là-bas. Ce que tu as de la chance de voyager à cheval ! J'ai si peu d'occasions de monter, moi ...

— Allons petit frère, la vie est longue et l'occasion viendra, tu verras. Je te promets que je te raconterai tout le voyage, comment sont la ville et les Hommes de là-bas. Mais tu sais, je ne sais pas s'ils seront très différents de ceux que nous avons vus ici.

— Nous verrons bien ! Fais un bon voyage, Legolas, et reviens-nous vite.

— Je ferai de mon mieux !

Amrod s'éloigne avec un sourire et un signe de la main ; du haut du palais, mon Père nous salue également pour nous souhaiter bonne route, tandis que les derniers membres de notre expédition chargent leurs bagages et montent à cheval. Beaucoup de chevaux, sont nerveux pour être à peine sortis de leur écurie depuis des lustres, et je m'efforce de calmer le mien en caressant sa crinière d'un geste tranquille. Je redoute un peu la confrontation de nos montures avec les monstres que nous risquons de croiser. Pourvu qu'ils ne paniquent pas ... ou pas trop !

Enfin, nous partons. Les six Hommes sont placés au centre du cortège, pour mieux les protéger, et je me rapproche de Senvan, à qui j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de parler.

— Bonjour, Senvan. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

— Fort bien, Prince, je vous remercie.

— Êtes-vous heureux de regagner Esgaroth ?

— Naturellement ! Quel homme n'a pas la joie au cœur lorsqu'il part retrouver sa patrie ? Mais je dois reconnaître que le séjour que nous avons effectué dans votre royaume aura dans mes souvenirs la place d'une expérience inoubliable.

— Vraiment ? C'est heureux ! Je rapporterai vos paroles à mon Père, qui en sera sûrement ravi. Il est pourtant bien dommage que vous n'ayez pas connu Mirkwood au temps où il s'agissait de la Grande Forêt Verte, dont les bois fourmillaient d'oiseaux et de gibier avec lesquels nous vivions en parfaite harmonie ...

— Hélas, Prince, soyez certain que je le regrette. D'autant plus que je ne vivrai certainement pas assez vieux pour espérer voir un jour cet âge d'or revenir. C'est une triste époque, surtout pour les Hommes de ce monde ! Mais il faut bien nous en contenter.

— Je crois en tout cas que votre peuple à Esgaroth peut s'estimer plutôt bien loti, par rapport aux royaumes d'Arnor ou de Gondor, par exemple.

— Oui, nous ne sommes pas les plus à plaindre, et d'autant plus que nous allons pouvoir profiter dorénavant de votre protection. Je ne pense pas faire preuve d'un optimisme excessif en espérant que la belle cité d'Esgaroth s'achemine vers de belles années de prospérité. À notre mesure, naturellement.

— C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite. J'espère que vous aurez l'occasion de faire encore de nombreux voyages, jusqu'à notre palais, ou même plus loin.

— Plus loin ? Ce serait une fameuse expédition !

— Effectivement, mais certaines destinations en valent amplement la peine, je crois. Je n'ai moi-même pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de voyager, mais je garde un souvenir impérissable des beautés d'Imladris, la demeure du Seigneur Elrond. On dit également que la Lorien est fort belle. Comme j'aimerais la voir un jour !

— Ah certes, les royaumes des Elfes ne peuvent être que des terres de merveilles et d'harmonie. Mais je doute que nous autres Hommes y soyons aussi chaleureusement accueillis que nous l'avons été au royaume de Mirkwood.

Je n'ose démentir les propos de Senvan, car je pense également que les rapports entre les différentes races de la Terre du Milieu sont de plus en plus délicats, en ces temps troublés. Peut-être même que, si nous n'avions pas eu intérêt à nous entendre, nos relations avec les Hommes d'Esgaroth n'auraient jamais été à moitié aussi cordiales qu'elles ne le sont aujourd'hui.

Notre trajet se poursuit sans incident notable jusqu'à la fin de la journée. La constitution si fragile des Hommes nous oblige à nous arrêter pour la nuit ; du reste, ce n'est jamais l'heure idéale pour voyager dans ces contrées hostiles. Ce n'est que le lendemain que commencent vraiment les choses sérieuses, alors que nous croisons la route d'une meute de loups sauvages.

Comme je le craignais, plusieurs chevaux prennent peur à la vue de ces créatures infernales et détalent à toute allure, tandis que leurs cavaliers font de leur mieux pour rester en selle. Par chance, nous restons assez nombreux à maîtriser nos montures pour faire face aux loups et freiner leur approche en leur décochant nos flèches les plus acérées. Nous mettons ensuite pied à terre pour les affronter directement, et nos grands coutelas se chargent d'achever les bêtes. C'est un succès pour nous, qui n'essuyons au final que des blessures légères. Le temps de retrouver les chevaux froussards, et nous reprenons la route.

Les mêmes aventures se reproduisent régulièrement, parfois plusieurs fois par jour, mais la supériorité de notre troupe n'est jamais démentie, surtout une fois que nous parvenons tous à rassurer nos chevaux face aux Gobelins et aux araignées. Nous parvenons à éviter qu'aucun des Hommes ne soit meurtri, mais deux Elfes soldats sont victimes de blessures préoccupantes. Après avoir passé une longue nuit d'angoisse à nous interroger sur leur sort, nous décidons finalement d'accélérer l'allure de notre chevauchée pour arriver au plus vite à Esgaroth et pouvoir les soigner décemment.

Nous arrivons deux jours plus tard en vue de la cité. Je m'arrête au moment où nous franchissons la lisière de la forêt, au sommet d'une colline qui domine le Long lac et la ville d'Esgaroth. Il faut que je regarde attentivement tout cela pour pouvoir le rapporter à Amrod ! Quelle curieuse cité, tout de même, avec son grand pont de bois et ses murailles essentiellement liquides. De grands roseaux bordent la rive occidentale du Lac et s'agitent lentement au gré des souffles d'airs. Depuis notre promontoire, je distingue une multitude de silhouettes qui s'agitent au cœur de la cité.

Il serait sans doute très intéressant de séjourner quelques temps dans cette cité, mais notre mission est seulement de raccompagner les ambassadeurs et de rentrer chez nous immédiatement après. Je me demande vraiment comment ces Hommes ont pu résister aux créatures du Nécromancien et aux caprices de la nature sans notre aide. Même des Elfes auraient eu du mal, dans ces conditions. Finalement, les Hommes sont parfois bien dignes qu'on les admire.


	83. 1448 ans, jour 200

Partie II. 3 : Les malheurs des Hommes (1448 ans)

**Dernier chapitre sur les malheurs des Hommes, même si ceux-ci sont loin d'être terminés. **

Chapitre 83 : Jour 200 (6 mois)

Le vent souffle avec violence, cette après-midi. Son mugissement s'engouffre dans tous les couloirs du palais et, lorsque je lève les yeux vers le ciel, je contemple le ballet des nuages qui défilent à toute allure. Des morceaux de ciel bleu apparaissent ça et là et disparaissent dans l'instant, si bien que je serais bien en peine de dire s'il fait beau ou bien mauvais temps aujourd'hui.

Mais quelles rafales, par Manwë ! C'est à peine si j'arrive à marcher droit – et pourtant je n'ai pas touché une seule goutte de vin de cerises, hier. Moi qui voulais prendre un peu l'air dehors, je crois que je vais rester à l'abri des portes du palais, que les gardes ont fermées pour atténuer les courants d'air. Assis au coin du feu, nous écoutons le sifflement lugubre et familier du vent en discutant de choses et d'autres.

— Tiens, la lame de mon couteau est encore émoussée. C'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle ces choses-là s'usent !

— Si tu veux mon avis, ça n'a pas l'air d'être d'une grande qualité.

— Tu crois ? Ah, tu dois avoir raison. Je l'ai tout de même aiguisé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, et voilà le résultat.

— À moins que tu n'aies essayé d'abattre un arbre avec ce couteau, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

— C'est cela : j'irai à l'armurerie ... Dès que j'y penserai.

— Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Le garde hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire, visiblement installé trop confortablement pour avoir envie de se lever et de s'éloigner de la chaleur du feu. Je ris doucement, tout en me faisant la réflexion que la discipline laisse parfois un petit peu à désirer parmi les troupes ... Heureusement qu'Elriomir n'est pas là pour voir ça.

Soudain, des coups tambourinés à la porte nous tirent de notre torpeur et nous font sursauter.

— Au nom de Sa Majesté le Roi Thranduil, ouvrez !

Je me lève aussitôt en entendant cette voix, et un grand sourire me vient aux lèvres. Sans perdre de temps, je crie aux autres gardes de ne pas bouger et je me rue sur la porte pour avoir le plaisir de l'ouvrir moi-même devant mon ami le plus cher.

— Medrigor ! Enfin ! m'exclamé-je avec ravissement.

— Legolas ! Comment vas-tu, petit brigand ?

Medrigor affiche un sourire éclatant dont la blancheur tranche sur la peau basanée de son visage. Ses cheveux noirs sont couverts de poussière, ses vêtements sont abîmés et tâchés de boue, mais c'est bien lui, mon vieil ami Medrigor, pareil à lui-même.

— Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir enfin !

— Et moi donc ! approuve Medrigor alors que les autres gardes nous ont rejoints et lui distribuent des poignées de main et de chaleureuses claques dans le dos.

— Bon retour chez vous, Seigneur Medrigor ! dit l'un deux.

— Merci, merci beaucoup. Mais laissez-moi un instant respirer !

Avec des rires et des sourires en nombre, les gardes s'écartent pour nous laisser apprécier nos retrouvailles, et certains partent prévenir le reste du palais que le Seigneur Medrigor est revenu après de longs mois d'absence.

— Comment vas-tu ? demandé-je. Tu n'as pas souffert du voyage, tu n'es pas blessé ?

— Oh, il y a bien une ou deux cicatrices un peu fraîches qui me démangent, mais à part ça je me porte comme un charme. Et toi, alors ? Tu vis comme un coq en pâte depuis que je suis parti ?

— Quoi ? Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Sache pour commencer que je reviens tout juste d'une expédition à Esgaroth.

— Esgaroth ? Vraiment ?

— Eh oui, même si ça te surprend. Ils avaient envoyé des émissaires ici pour négocier avec mon Père et nous les avons raccompagnés chez eux ... Mais je te raconterai tous ces détails plus tard. Ce sont tes histoires qui m'intéressent le plus !

— Oh, mais tu sais, mes histoires sont sûrement beaucoup moins excitantes que les tiennes, répond Medrigor d'un ton déjà plus sombre. Tout ce que j'ai vu ces derniers mois, c'est un pays dévasté, un peuple en déroute, et bien d'autres choses peu réjouissantes. L'Arnor n'est plus qu'une ruine.

— C'est bien ce que nous craignons, hélas ...

— J'ai fait de mon mieux pour venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin, et ces moments ont compté parmi les meilleurs de mon voyage, mais j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir en faire plus !

— Je suis sûr que tu as fait ton maximum.

— Peut-être ... Mais j'étais seul. Et inutile de te dire à quel point c'était insuffisant.

— Oui, je sais.

Eh bien ! Nous venons à peine de nous retrouver, et nous échangeons déjà des nouvelles navrantes. C'est dire si l'état de la Terre du Milieu est préoccupant.

— Et ici alors ? Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? reprend Medrigor.

— Oui, tous ceux que nous aimons se portent bien, sois rassuré de ce côté-là. Il y a quand même eu quelques bouleversements voilà quelques mois, lorsque des meutes de Loups sauvages ont envahi la forêt et ont chassé la plupart des Elfes qui y vivaient encore. Les combats furent fameux, tu aurais dû être là ! Nous avons fait de notre mieux, et maintenant il y a un certain nombre de nouveaux habitants au palais. Ça a le mérite de renouveler les conversations.

— Ah, ces maudits Loups ... Je suis tombé sur eux, moi aussi, sur le chemin du retour. Tu sais que je ne suis pas un lâche, mais j'ai tout de même béni le grand chêne sur lequel j'ai pu grimper en hâte au moment où je les ai aperçus. Il faut dire qu'il devait y avoir une bonne dizaine de ces monstres en face de moi ! Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas restés trop longtemps à m'attendre en bas de l'arbre.

— Quelles bêtes affreuses ! Je ne m'y fais vraiment pas. Quoiqu'elles ne soient pas pires que ces grandes araignées ... Enfin.

— Et Esgaroth, alors ?

— Ah oui, Esgaroth ! Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit, des ambassadeurs sont venus jusqu'ici pour demander notre protection. Nous la leur avons accordée en échange de quelques traités de commerce, et depuis nous avons constitué des troupes qui se relaient dans les environs de la ville.

— L'as-tu déjà vue, toi ?

— Oui ! C'est une construction assez impressionnante, perdue au beau milieu du Long Lac. Ses habitants ont l'air de s'y faire, mais je me demande encore comment ils ont pu survivre jusque là. Les Hommes sont si faibles !

— Crois-moi, j'ai eu l'occasion de me le rappeler, au cours de mon voyage.

— Eh oui ... Les Hommes du Nord sont de plus en plus vulnérables. Et ceux de l'Est le restent également, bien que l'on puisse espérer un changement pour le mieux dans les siècles à venir.

— Et au Sud ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

— Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est tout à fait désastreux : Osgiliath est incendiée, son _palantír_ perdu. On raconte même que le fils du Roi aurait été assassiné. Cette situation est d'une absurdité sans nom, mais ils préfèrent s'entre-tuer plutôt que de se gouverner intelligemment, à ce qu'il semble.

— C'est bien le malheur des Hommes : la courte durée de leur vie les empêche d'agir avec toute la sagesse nécessaire. Ils veulent tout obtenir, argent, pouvoir, et immédiatement, quels que soient les moyens à employer. C'est désolant, mais c'est ainsi. Même si, et c'est encore heureux, tous ne soient pas dévorés par la même ambition.

— Malheureux Hommes ! Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour eux ?

Medrigor hausse les épaules et se met à marcher à pas lents dans la salle. Il semble épuisé par son voyage, et Fidya hurlerait sûrement d'indignation si elle le voyait dans cet état. Pourtant, la flamme de ses yeux est toujours vivace.

— Nous ne pourrons jamais agir à leur place, dit-il, mais nous pouvons les aider comme nous pouvons. N'est-ce pas ce que nous avons fait tous les deux ? Toi avec ceux d'Esgaroth, et moi en Arnor. D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps ici les bras croisés en sachant ce qu'il se passe là-bas.

— Tu penses repartir ? dis-je d'un ton un peu inquiet.

— Oui, probablement. Pas pour longtemps, je pense, mais retourner quelques temps dans la région de façon régulière me semble essentiel. Du moins, tant que la situation n'est pas paisible et stable.

— Hum. Autrement dit, tu n'en as pas fini.

**Bonne année 2009 à tous !**

**Lily Evans, qui reste 2004**


	84. 1647 ans, jour 1

Partie II. 4 : La Grande Peste (1647 ans)

**Je sais que le titre de cette nouvelle partie n'a rien de joyeux, mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est Tolkien qui a inventé tout ça ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre aujourd'hui en exclusivité une guest-star dont, j'espère, l'arrivée dans cette fic vous fera plaisir ! **

**Désolée pour le retard, je suis en pleins partiels (je sais, fausse excuse).  
**

Chapitre 84 : Jour 1

— Fais attention à ta robe Sithiel, il y a une flaque de boue, juste là.

— Comment ? Ah, c'est vrai, merci.

D'un geste plein de grâce, Sithiel soulève légèrement ses jupes pour enjamber la flaque brunâtre, puis me sourit pour me remercier de l'avoir prévenue. Je lui rends bien volontiers son sourire, tout heureux que je suis de la promenade que nous faisons ce matin dans la forêt de Mirkwood.

Une promenade en Mirkwood ! Le projet est osé, cela va sans dire, et bien peu d'Elfes en ont eu l'audace depuis de nombreux siècles. Mais après des semaines de pluies ininterrompues – chose bien étrange pour la fin de l'été – nous n'avons tout simplement pas pu résister à l'appel de la Soleil qui, aujourd'hui, s'est enfin décidée à réaffirmer sa suprématie dans le ciel. Ses rayons d'or nous caressent la peau, avec cette chaleur si douce qu'aucun d'Elfe ne pourrait s'en lasser, même après avoir traversé tous les Âges de cette Terre.

Voilà ce qui nous a poussés à commettre la petite folie d'aller marcher tranquillement sous les arbres. Cela dit, nous ne sommes pas totalement inconscients non plus, puisque pour l'accompagner, Sithiel ne dispose de rien de moins que de deux des guerriers les plus émérites du royaume, à savoir Medrigor et moi-même. Tous deux sommes armés jusqu'aux dents ; tous deux, nous avons patrouillé cent fois dans ces bois, et chaque fois nous en sommes sortis victorieux – ou presque. Nous pouvons donc prétendre, sans fausse modestie, que Sithiel n'aurait pas pu trouver de meilleurs gardes du corps que nous.

En tout cas, ce sont les arguments qu'elle a elle-même utilisé pour persuader son époux, le prudent Amil-Calas, de la laisser partir avec nous. Non pas qu'elle ait eu besoin de son autorisation, mais enfin le cher Amil-Calas semblait si anxieux à l'idée de laisser sa précieuse Sithiel prendre tant de risques qu'il a fallu lui donner toutes les assurances du monde pour le rassurer. Et encore, je suis sûr qu'il va se ronger les sangs jusqu'à notre retour. Mais c'est inutile, j'en suis certain ! Depuis le temps, je crois que les monstres de cette forêt ont un peu appris à nous craindre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis on ne peut plus ravi d'être là aujourd'hui, à me promener avec Sithiel et Medrigor, comme au bon vieux temps, si lointain déjà.

— Ah, cette Soleil ! Quelle merveille que les Valar nous ont offerte ! s'exclame Medrigor, l'air tout aussi enchanté que je le suis.

— Si j'avais dû passer ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus enfermée chez moi à regarder la pluie tomber, je ne sais pas de quoi j'aurais été capable, approuve Sithiel.

— En fait, le Nécromancien s'est complètement trompé de stratégie : s'il voulait nous détruire, il aurait bien mieux fait de nous infliger un an de morne pluie plutôt que des siècles d'agressions par ces créatures.

— Tout à fait ; les loups et les araignées, au moins, nous font faire un peu d'exercice, me répond Medrigor d'un ton léger.

C'est fou ce que l'existence peut paraître soudain simple et douce, dès que la Soleil la pare de ses rayons ! Pour une fois que nous ne sommes pas consumés par la peur, les soucis ou la tristesse, nous pouvons vraiment apprécier tous les trois cet instant, précieux entre tous, qui nous voit réunis.

— Ma chère Sithiel, sache que Legolas et moi sommes vraiment très heureux de pouvoir profiter de ta compagnie aujourd'hui.

— Oh, mais c'est tout à fait réciproque, vous vous en doutez ! s'exclame Sithiel en riant.

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, radieuse en sa robe tout irisée de couleurs et parée de broderies réalisées de sa main. Un bon millénaire a eu beau passer, Sithiel a toujours à mes yeux l'image de l'exquise jeune Elfe avec qui je paressais l'après-midi au bord de la rivière, quand ma sœur Naëlissa n'était qu'un nourrisson. Ce temps s'est envolé ... Je me demande bien ce que nous réserve l'avenir.

Le rire se Sithiel s'étrangle tout à coup dans sa gorge au moment où nous entendons tout à coup un bruit nouveau, venu troubler le silence de la forêt. En un clin d'œil, j'arme mon arc tandis que Medrigor dégaine son couteau, et nous nous immobilisons, tous sens aux aguets, tâchant de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

— C'est un bruit de galop, je crois, murmure Medrigor à mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête : on dirait effectivement que c'est un cheval qui approche. A priori, il n'y a donc rien à craindre, mais nous n'abaissons pas pour autant notre vigilance. Et si le Nécromancien s'était encore créé de nouveaux serviteurs monstrueux, capables ceux-là de monter à cheval ? Silencieux comme des pierres, nous attendons que le mystérieux arrivant apparaisse enfin devant nous. Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, serré d'une crainte que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Je ne redoute rien pour moi-même, mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sithiel ... ?

Le galop, ou plutôt le trot du cheval, se rapproche peu à peu, mais sans aucune hâte. S'il ne s'agit pas d'un ennemi, je pense que celui qui le monte est tout aussi méfiant que nous et mène son cheval en gardant une main sur son arme. Sur un signe de Medrigor, nous nous écartons tous les trois du petit sentier où nous nous trouvions pour aller chercher le refuge ombrageux des sous-bois, et voir sans être vus.

Lorsque le cheval arrive enfin devant nous, je vois les yeux de Medrigor s'agrandir d'admiration tant la bête est belle : élancée, racée, et sa robe d'un gris de perle ; son cavalier, dont une immense pèlerine sombre dissimule les traits, a cependant l'allure d'un Elfe. Après un regard pour nous concerter, Medrigor et moi surgissons tout à coup des buissons qui nous dissimulaient pour nous jeter presque sous les sabots du cheval, tenant son cavalier en joue.

— Halte ! m'exclamé-je, faisant légèrement ruer le cheval pris par surprise. Qui êtes-vous, vous qui cheminez sur les terres du Roi Thranduil de Mirkwood ?

— Et vous-même, qui êtes-vous pour me demander mon nom ? répond l'autre, dont la voix et le langage me confirment qu'il s'agit d'un Elfe, peut-être même de noble extraction.

— Je n'ai pas à vous répondre le premier, mais sachez que je suis le Prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Mon ami à mes côtés est le Seigneur Medrigor, et la dame que voici a nom Sithiel, ajouté-je tandis que Sithiel vient nous rejoindre sur le sentier.

L'Elfe semble frappé par mes paroles ; un instant plus tard, il ôte le capuchon de sa pèlerine, et la Soleil vient éclairer son long visage noble et pâle et ses cheveux d'un noir de nuit. Ses traits, étrangement, me semblent familiers.

— Loués soient les Valar qui m'ont accordé une telle rencontre ! s'exclame l'Elfe. Noble Prince, et vous Messire et ma Dame, apprenez qu'on me nomme Elrohir, fils du Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris. Et c'est pour vous trouver que j'ai traversé tous les dangers qui séparent la maison de mon Père de votre royaume.

— Si vous êtes bien le fils du Seigneur Elrond, alors soyez le bienvenu parmi nous et considérez-vous ici comme chez vous !

Medrigor, Sithiel et moi-même nous précipitons vers ce voyageur tombé du ciel pour l'accueillir avec des effusions de joie qui doivent sûrement le surprendre. Mais quelle chose extraordinaire, aussi, que de rencontrer cet Elrohir ! Medrigor et moi sommes allés assister aux noces du Seigneur Elrond et de la Dame Celebrian à Imladris, et Sithiel a vécu là de longues années ; aussi vouons-nous tous trois à cet endroit merveilleux une vénération qui s'étend à tous ceux qui en viennent.

D'abord un peu ébranlé par notre accueil si chaleureux après tant de méfiance, Elrohir se laisse finalement aller, et nous décidons de l'accompagner sur-le-champ jusqu'au palais. En chemin, nous croisons un petit Elfe à qui nous ordonnons d'aller tout de suite prévenir mon Père.

— Vous me faites beaucoup d'honneur, Prince, par cet accueil, dit Elrohir tandis que nous marchons. Je ne sais comment vous en remercier.

— Commencez donc par me dire ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de votre venue parmi nous.

— Très bien. À vrai dire, sachez qu'une des raisons de mon voyage jusqu'ici tient à la réputation du Seigneur Medrigor.

— Moi ? fait Medrigor, surpris. Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter une pareille renommée ?

— Ce sont vos talents pour vous mêler aux Hommes et votre compassion à leur égard dont nous avons entendu parler, notamment lors de la dévastation de l'Arnor, il y a déjà bien des années.

— Eh bien ? Que puis-je faire cette fois-ci ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je viens vous annoncer des nouvelles qui seront douloureuses pour tous ceux qui apprécient ces Enfants d'Ilúvatar. Un grand mal s'est abattu sur eux, qui est en train de les décimer à l'heure même où je vous parle. Cette fois seulement, il n'est pas de leur fait, mais vient de la nature.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? Vous m'inquiétez, Elrohir !

— Il s'agit de la peste. Sans doute avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ce haut mal ? Cette fois, il a pris une ampleur immense et dévastatrice. On en parle déjà comme d'une tragédie qui marquera la Terre du Milieu pour de nombreux siècles à venir. Cela a commencé au Gondor, où le laisser-aller des populations et l'insalubrité des villes a permis à la maladie de se développer. À présent, c'est en train de se propager de l'Eriador.

Medrigor s'est arrêté de marcher ; blême, il écoute les paroles d'Elrohir en s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser aller. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi le fils d'Elrond en personne a pris le risque de faire le voyage depuis Imladris : Medrigor n'a sûrement pas son pareil pour ce qui est de vouloir tout faire pour remédier aux malheurs des Hommes. Et sans doute Elrohir trouvera-t-il ici de nombreux autres volontaires pour l'aider une fois que ses nouvelles auront été connues. Je m'approche de Medrigor et le prend par le bras pour l'entraîner avec moi.

— Venez, dis-je. Elrohir, il est plus que temps que vous alliez parler à mon Père.

**Alors, que dites-vous de ce petit aperçu des jumeaux (enfin, de la moitié) ? Un petit rappel du passé, un peu de suspense pour la suite ... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Lily Evans 2004**


	85. 1647 ans, jour 2

Partie II. 4 : La Grande Peste (1647 ans)

**L'histoire se poursuit (sans fin), et si Elrohir vous a plu dans le chapitre précédent, réjouissez-vous parce qu'il est encore là.**

Chapitre 85 : Jour 2

D'un pas leste, je descends les escaliers qui mènent aux écuries. Medrigor m'a en effet fait la requête de venir l'y retrouver, et en ces jours qui précèdent son départ, je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Car, comme n'importe qui aurait pu le prévoir, Medrigor a évidemment répondu avec empressement à l'appel d'Elrohir, le fils du seigneur Elrond, pour venir en aide aux Hommes d'Eriador qui souffrent de la peste.

Je le trouve entouré de ses chers chevaux, caressant d'une main les naseaux d'un hongre gris, et de l'autre la crinière d'une jument à la belle robe brune.

— Qu'en dis-tu, Legolas ? demande-t-il en m'entendant arriver. Je n'arrive pas à me décider pour choisir avec lequel partir.

— Tu sais, je pense qu'ils seront à peu près tous à la hauteur de la tâche. Nos écuries n'ont rien de légendaire, mais toutes ces montures sont de bonne race, et bien dressées.

— Oui, je le sais bien. Et c'est précisément pour cela que je n'arrive pas à me décider ! répond Medrigor avec un sourire, fier de ses petits protégés.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il reconduit le petit cheval gris à sa place et concentre son attention sur la belle jument, dont la fière crinière a effectivement beaucoup d'allure.

— Allons, je pense que celle-ci aura beaucoup d'allure auprès de la monture d'Elrohir.

— Ah, c'était donc ça ! Une simple histoire d'apparence, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comme tu y vas, Legolas ...

Mais Medrigor ne proteste pas davantage, et à présent que son choix est fait sur le sujet des chevaux, nous remontons tous deux vers l'entrée des cavernes. Là, nous tombons sur Elrohir qu'entoure ce qui ressemble fort à toute une foule d'admirateurs. Medrigor m'adresse un clin d'œil amusé :

— Il faut que je rentre chez moi pour continuer à préparer mon départ, alors je te confie notre ami Elrohir en attendant. Fais attention à lui ! achève-t-il en s'éloignant.

— Compte sur moi !

Je m'approche du petit cercle, où je trouve ma sœur Naëlissa.

— Eh bien, toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Mais qu'à donc fait ce pauvre Elrohir pour que tout ce monde l'entoure à l'étouffer comme ça ?

— Oh, Legolas, ne nous en veut pas ! répond Naëlissa d'une voix tout excitée. Comment pourrait-on résister à l'accompagner partout où il se rend ? Un seigneur d'Imladris, tu te rends compte ? Songe que je n'ai moi-même jamais vu cette région, et qu'elle pourrait bien être aussi légendaire que Valinor, pour ce que j'en sais.

— Tu es sûre que tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

— Mais non ! Et d'ailleurs, tous ceux qui sont ici pensent comme moi. Le fils même du Seigneur Elrond ...

— Si j'en juge par le nombre de demoiselles présentes ici, je pense surtout que c'est pour sa belle allure que vous êtes tant fascinées par ce pauvre Elfe.

Naëlissa proteste avec véhémence en levant les yeux au ciel, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être certain d'avoir raison. Il faut dire que, même pour un Elfe, Elrohir est d'une beauté que j'ai rarement vue ailleurs. Sans compter que ses cheveux noirs - teinte très rare chez nous, à l'exception de Medrigor – lui donne un air d'exotisme qui n'est pas sans charme pour les jeunes Elfes comme ma sœur.

Bien que cette scène m'amuse beaucoup, je me souviens que Medrigor m'a demandé de m'occuper d'Elrohir, tout comme mon Père l'avait fait hier soir lorsque nous lui avons amené l'envoyé d'Imladris. Je m'approche donc de lui en fendant avec quelque peine la masse de ses admiratrices.

— Messire Elrohir, que diriez-vous d'une petite promenade hors de ces murs ? La Soleil brille joliment aujourd'hui, et je serais heureux de vous donner un petit aperçu de notre royaume.

— Avec plaisir, Prince ! s'exclame Elrohir, d'une voix où pointe le soulagement.

— C'est parfait, venez donc !

Nous sortons du palais, à la grande déception de tous ceux et celles qui auraient voulu garder Elrohir pour eux encore un moment.

— Les gens de votre peuple sont très accueillants ... et chaleureux, remarque Elrohir en rajustant son col, quelque peu dérangé au cours de la cohue.

— C'est que vous êtes pour eux l'objet d'une grande admiration, à la fois par vous-même et en tant que représentant de la Dernière Maison Simple.

— Je ne manquerai pas de rapporter à mon père la qualité des liens qui unissent encore les Elfes de cette terre.

— Ce sera très aimable à vous. Mais je vous en prie, parlez-moi un peu de votre demeure. Elle est si chère à mon cœur !

— Ah, comme je vous comprends ! Qui pourrait ne pas aimer cette douce vallée enchanteresse ? La joie y règne, le ciel nocturne y est plus magnifique que partout ailleurs. Et ceux qui s'y rendent, que ce soit pour un temps bref ou pour y demeurer le restant de leurs jours, sont tous d'excellents compagnons.

— Quand je songe que lorsque je m'y suis rendu, vous n'étiez même pas encore né ...

— Non, c'est vrai, ni mes frères et sœurs non plus. Avez-vous entendu parler d'eux ? Il s'agit de mon jumeau, Elladan, et de notre merveilleuse petite sœur, qui a nom Arwen.

— Oui, nous avions été prévenus de vos naissances respectives, si je me souviens bien. Cela fait si longtemps ! J'espère que tous les membres de votre famille se portent bien ?

— Tout à fait. Ma chère sœur, en particulier, est une créature resplendissante. Nous la surnommons Undómiel, l'Etoile du Soir, et la Dame Galadriel assure qu'elle est le vivant portrait de la belle Lúthien. Elle est l'étoile de notre maison, tout comme votre sœur Naëlissa illumine ce palais de sa grâce, ajoute-t-il courtoisement.

— J'espère avoir un jour l'occasion de revenir à Imladris et de rencontrer vos frères et sœurs.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils en seraient ravis et honorés !

Tout en continuant à bavarder, nous poursuivons notre petite promenade tout autour des cavernes. Elrohir répond toujours à mes questions sur Imladris avec un enthousiasme très communicatif. Ah, que ne donnerais-je pas pour revoir les beautés de la Vallée de la Combe Fendue ! Là-bas, au moins, tous sont libres de leurs mouvements, et peuvent s'élever l'esprit par la musique ou la poésie au lieu de perdre leur temps à massacrer des araignées géantes. C'est drôle, j'ai toujours été très fier du royaume de mon Père, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de nous sentir un peu rustres en comparaisons avec les récits d'Elrohir.

En attendant, je peux toujours lui vanter les beautés de l'immense forêt de Mirkwood, et tout comme mon Père l'avait fait pour m'éduquer il y a bien des siècles de cela, je convaincs Elrohir d'escalader avec moi les parois de nos cavernes pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les terres qui nous entourent. Le fils d'Elrond se prête avec joie à l'exercice, et après avoir gravi les murs de pierre couverts de pins vigoureux, nous arrivons enfin au sommet.

— Quelle splendeur, toute cette immensité ! s'exclame Elrohir. Avez-vous remarqué, prince Legolas, que votre domaine est exactement l'inverse du mien, puisque vous demeurez sur des collines tandis que nous nous terrons dans une vallée ?

— Vous avez raison ! Encore que votre vallée soit tout le contraire d'une cave obscure. Il n'y a, par exemple, rien de comparable entre les beautés d'Imladris et la sinistre noirceur des mines des Monts Brumeux, où logent les Nains ou les Gobelins du Nécromancien. À créatures abjectes, demeure de même, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous êtes sévère envers les Nains ! Estimez-vous donc que, parce qu'ils se plaisent à édifier leurs demeures sous la terre, ce ne sont que des lourdauds ?

— Mais naturellement, enfin ! Après tout, ce ne sont que des vulgaires Nains, ce qui veut tout dire.

— Vraiment, proteste Elrohir, je me dois de dire que votre animosité m'étonne ! Certains Nains peuvent être des personnes tout à fait estimables, je vous assure. D'ailleurs, il arrive à certaines occasions que des membres de leur peuple viennent chez nous, à Imladris, pour y demeurer quelques temps.

— Comment ? Des Nains à Imladris ?! m'écrié-je, scandalisé par cette nouvelle.

— Mais oui ! N'en vient-il jamais ici ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Nous avons à peu près aussi peu d'affection pour eux que pour les créatures du Nécromancien, et ils savent bien l'accueil que nous leur réserverions.

— C'est vraiment très étrange ... Bien sûr, nous n'aimons pas particulièrement commercer avec eux, mais ils peuvent parfois se révéler aimables et intéressants.

Je secoue la tête, comme pour nier ce qu'Elrohir m'affirme. Des Nains ! À Imladris ! Non, vraiment, c'est trop fort. Quelle aberration pourrait faire que des Nains se prélassent chez le Seigneur Elrond quand je ne le peux pas moi-même ?


	86. 1647 ans, jour 3

Partie II. 4 : La Grande Peste (1647 ans)

**Vous voulez apprendre quelque chose qui ne sert à rien****? 1647 ans, ça fait plus de 600 000 jours. Fichtrement inutile de savoir ça, non ? **

Chapitre 86 : Jour 3

Le soir tombe sur le royaume de Mirkwood, une fois de plus, et la Soleil se couche comme je l'ai vue faire déjà tant de fois au cours de ma vie. Ses rayons de pourpre et d'or paressent encore dans le ciel, et jettent sur nous une lumière aussi luxueuse que la parure d'un roi. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me laisser fasciner par ce magnifique spectacle, car il accompagne l'heure du départ de Medrigor et d'Elrohir.

— Je maintiens que je ne suis pas du tout convaincu par votre idée de partir à cette heure-ci, juste quand la nuit tombe, dis-je d'un ton agacé d'avoir à répéter encore mes mises en garde. C'est de la folie !

— Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de tarder, tu le sais Legolas, me répond Medrigor avec une certaine lassitude. Elrohir et moi sommes tout à fait capables de nous défendre. Et puis le voyage est long ; nous ne le ferons de toute façon pas en une seule journée.

— Je sais très bien tout cela, mais vous prenez des risques inutiles.

— Ce n'est pas forcément vrai, intervient Elrohir. En fait, lorsque l'on voyage dans des contrées hostiles, il peut s'avérer plus sage d'être éveillé et aux aguets quand la nuit tombe et que les dangers se font plus pressants, plutôt que de dormir inconsciemment.

Je hausse les épaules et tend sans mot dire son sac à Medrigor, qui l'attache à sa selle. La belle jument grise qu'il a choisie reçoit ce chargement sans broncher, et tourne vers moi sa belle tête à la crinière si élégante. Je lui accorde quelques caresses ; elle au moins n'essaie pas sans cesse de me contredire.

Beaucoup d'Elfes du royaume sont venus assister au départ de ces deux seigneurs, et se lamenter de ce qu'il soit si rapide. C'est à peine si l'on a pu profiter de la présence du cher Elrohir ! Mais enfin, l'essentiel est qu'il soit au moins venu parmi nous, que nous ayons pu le voir et entendre les nouvelles qu'il apportait de la belle vallée d'Imladris. Papa est ravi d'avoir pu raffermir les liens entre nos deux maisons, et qui plus est sans avoir lui-même à lever le petit doigt.

Amrod et Naëlissa me rejoignent pour souhaiter un bon voyage à Elrohir et Medrigor.

— Soyez prudents, s'exclame Naëlissa, les yeux brillants.

Je la soupçonne un peu d'être particulièrement ennuyée par ce départ si hâtif, elle qui a à peine eu le temps d'observer à sa guise le fier seigneur d'Imladris.

— Et transmettez mes meilleurs sentiments à votre sœur, ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse d'Elrohir. J'aimerais tant la rencontrer !

— Merci, princesse. Je ne manquerai pas de le lui dire, et je suis sûr qu'elle aussi aurait grand plaisir à faire connaissance avec vous.

Naëlissa sourit gracieusement et s'accroche à mon bras. Pour ma part, je n'arrive même pas à faire semblant de sourire. Outre que je m'inquiète beaucoup de cette idée saugrenue qu'Elrohir a eue de partir au crépuscule, je n'aime pas les voir s'en aller. J'avais encore tant de choses à partager avec Elrohir ! Et Medrigor, quand reviendra-t-il ? Ces derniers temps, il a déjà multiplié les allées et venues dans et hors du royaume, entre l'Arnor et Mirkwood. Et le voilà qui repart pour sauver les Hommes de la Grande Peste qui frappe l'Eriador ...

— Laissez-moi partir avec vous ! finis-je par m'exclamer.

Medrigor, qui s'apprêtait justement à monter en selle, échange avec Elrohir un regard qui en dit long.

— Legolas, dit-il sans se retourner vers moi, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

— Mais pourquoi persistez-vous à refuser ? Je veux vous accompagner ! J'en ai assez de rester ici à ne rien faire pendant que vous partez sauver le monde.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ta présence ici est très importante, tu le sais bien. Nous avons des missions différentes, mais tout aussi utiles.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant l'hypocrisie de mon ami.

— Que vas-tu inventer pour essayer de me faire plaisir, mon pauvre Medrigor ! Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi acharné à m'empêcher de venir avec toi. Je pourrais vous être utile, pourtant.

— Et en quoi ? rétorque Medrigor qui commence à s'échauffer. Nous partons pour aider les Hommes, tenter de les guérir d'une maladie infâme. Que connais-tu à ces choses-là ? C'est à peine si tu as déjà côtoyé des Hommes dans ta vie.

— J'en ai vu assez, qui passaient ici quand tu étais en voyage.

— Quand bien même, ça ne change rien. Souviens-toi : tu es un guerrier, pas un médecin. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est infliger des plaies, pas les guérir !

— Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça. Et il n'est pas question non plus de t'emmener pour te divertir ou te changer d'horizon. Etant le Prince héritier de ce royaume, il est hors de question de te faire prendre des risques inutiles simplement pour te faire plaisir.

Je fulmine en silence sous cette diatribe, me tenant très droit devant Medrigor qui me regarde sans aucune aménité. Il finit par se détourner, et monte en selle à la suite d'Elrohir. Celui-ci, comme beaucoup d'autres, a assisté à notre échange avec une certaine gêne. Je jette un regard en coin à Amrod, qui contemple le bout de ses bottes. Medrigor a tort de dire que je dois être protégé : même si je mourais, le royaume n'aurait aucun problème de succession puisque Amrod serait là pour prendre ma place.

Après un instant d'hésitation, je fais tout de même l'effort d'aller saluer Elrohir en lui adressant mes meilleurs vœux pour leur voyage, puis je m'éloigne du groupe. Tant pis pour Medrigor. Il finira bien par revenir ; il revient toujours, après tout. Je fais tout mon possible pour marcher d'un pas dégagé, presque insouciant, comme si le fait que je me sois disputé avec Medrigor n'avait aucune importance.

Ce n'est pas la première de nos prises de becs, loin de là. Cependant, nous ne nous étions encore jamais quittés en de mauvais termes. Et le pire, c'est que cette fois, la raison de notre dispute était vraiment futile. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer, au fond, que je vienne avec eux ou pas ? Je ne nie pas que cela m'aurait fait très plaisir de me changer les idées et de ne pas me réveiller toujours sous le même toit. Mais Medrigor a tout à fait raison de dire qu'une fois arrivés en Eriador, j'aurais été bien incapable de leur apporter de l'aide pour aider les malades.

Ah ! Que tout cela est stupide et compliqué !

Alors que je continue ma promenade, ou plutôt mon errance, j'entends soudain le bruissement d'une robe qui s'approche de moi, et je me retourne pour voir ma sœur Naëlissa courir dans ma direction.

— Legolas ! Attends-moi !

— Qu'y a-t-il ? dis-je lorsqu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, les joues tout empourprées par son effort.

— Oh Legolas, Medrigor et toi avez beau être âgés de bien des siècles, vous vous comportez parfois comme de vrais enfants !

— Je ne peux pas tout à fait te donner tort ... Sont-ils partis ?

— Oui, il y a un instant. Medrigor m'a chargée de te dire qu'il était désolé de t'avoir parlé comme il l'a fait. Je pense qu'il était nerveux à propos de ce voyage, et qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit et qui a pu te blesser.

— Alors je lui dirai quand il reviendra qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire, et je lui présenterai moi aussi des excuses. Même s'ils ont vraiment trop précipité leur départ.

— Pour ça, je suis d'accord avec toi !

Naëlissa me sourit, soulagée de voir que la vieille amitié entre Medrigor et moi reste aussi solide qu'au premier jour. Cependant, je trouve à son sourire quelque chose d'un peu forcé.

— Toi aussi, tu regrettes qu'ils soient partis si vite ?

— Oh, comme beaucoup de monde ... Medrigor est si souvent en vadrouille, ces temps-ci, et puis le Seigneur Elrohir ... Nous l'avons à peine vu. C'est tellement dommage !

— Peut-être reviendra-t-il. À moins que ce ne soit toi qui ailles lui rendre visite à Imladris, qui sait ?

— Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ; je serais bien incapable de prendre le risque d'un tel voyage, moi.

— Alors, il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre et à laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

Le sourire s'efface peu à peu des lèvres de Naëlissa, remplacé par une moue déçue, et même un peu triste. Pour la consoler, je la prends dans mes bras. Ah, ma pauvre sœur ! Pour une fois qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui lui plaît, il faut qu'il réside presque à l'autre bout du monde. Enfin, je suppose que cela aurait pu être pire. Je ne sais pas, moi, elle aurait pu s'amouracher d'un Roi du Gondor ...


	87. 1647 ans, jour 7

Partie II. 4 : La Grande Peste (1647 ans)

**Un chapitre un peu délicat à écrire en perspective, puisque je préfèrerais amplement être au suivant, lequel promet d'être plus intéressant. Je vais faire un effort pour ne pas (trop) tomber dans le remplissage ... (C'est moi, ou bien est-ce que je vous dis ça environ un chapitre sur trois ?)**

**PS : Vive Narnia.**

Chapitre 87 : Jour 7

— Legolas, veux-tu me passer le sel, s'il te plaît ?

— Oui, tiens.

— Merci.

Tandis qu'Amrod disperse avec précaution quelques grains de sel sur son poisson, je tends la main pour attraper une grosse miche de pain et m'en prendre un morceau. Avec ce beurre frais que Fidya vient de poser sur la table, ce sera un régal. Au fond, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens s'attendent généralement à ce que les princes et les rois ne mangent que des plats luxueux et élaborés, dignes de festins. Un simple morceau de pain tout juste sorti du four, arrosé d'un gobelet de vin de cerises, voilà qui fera toujours l'affaire.

Je repère sur la table une grande soupière dont s'échappe une fumée odorante, et je m'empresse de remplir mon bol de soupe aux pois. Tout en me restaurant, j'échange quelques mots avec mes voisins de tables. Ce sont de simples Elfes du palais venus se servir à la salle commune, laquelle n'a pas d'autre but, et cela me fait plaisir de venir partager leur repas avec mon frère.

Certains sont debout et bavardent, un verre à la main ; d'autres sont assis à table depuis une ou deux heures et ne semblent toujours pas près de se lever. Il faut dire que l'atmosphère qui règne ici est bien agréable : au milieu des fumets les plus délicieux, les Elfes se détendent et de laissent aller, profitant des joies simples et si précieuses d'un bon repas agrémenté d'une conversation cordiale. Sans oublier le vin, qui ne gâche rien.

J'observe avec amusement Amrod qui extrait méthodiquement les arêtes de son poisson, puis l'arrose avec soin d'une sauce à la crème et aux herbes. La première bouchée qu'il avale enfin m'évoque presque une œuvre d'art. À côté d'Amrod, Lómalrion partage ma gaieté, lui qui attaque déjà son dessert sous la forme d'un gâteau au miel. Le fils de Sithiel, qui peut parfois se montrer très réservé, voire taciturne, me semble aujourd'hui être dans l'un de ces accès de bonne humeur qui font de lui un être véritablement charmant.

— Lómalrion, je te confie mon frère, dis-je en me levant. J'ai à faire et je dois vous laisser.

— Où vas-tu ? demande Amrod.

— Faire un tour, dis-je avec un geste vague. Passez une bonne fin de journée, et n'abusez pas du vin de cerises.

— Nous essaierons !

Je les quitte avec un sourire, salue de la main les autres Elfes qui ont partagé mon repas et qui s'inclinent à mon passage, puis je sors de la salle commune. Après avoir fait quelques pas, je sors de son fourreau mon poignard, dont je me suis servi pour découper mon pain, et l'examen rapide auquel je le soumets confirme ce que je pensais : sa lame est émoussée. Je dirige donc mes pas vers l'armurerie.

Celle-ci est située dans les salles hautes de nos cavernes, une partie du palais où je ne vais pas souvent, car elle est essentiellement constituée des demeures d'Elfes plus ou moins inconnus de moi. Je gravis une volée de marche et, avançant sans faire très attention au chemin que suivent mes pieds, je manque même de me perdre entre tous ces couloirs qui se ressemblent tant. Cependant, j'arrive finalement à atteindre l'armurerie sans encombre.

C'est une salle bien étrange. Un feu ronflant y répand une chaleur que des Hommes auraient peine à supporter, bien que pour l'aération et l'évacuation de la fumée on ait percé une ouverture en haut des murs, directement à travers la pierre. C'est ici que travaille Tinebril, notre armurier, artisan très qualifié en matière de forge d'armes et d'outils ; pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui vient m'accueillir à la porte, mais son épouse et assistante, Isudë.

— Bonjour, mon Prince. Que me vaut le plaisir, hélas bien rare, de votre visite ?

— Ce plaisir est tout partagé, Isudë, et je regrette de ne pas avoir davantage d'occasions de venir ici. Pour l'heure, je voudrais faire aiguiser la lame de mon poignard.

— Laissez-moi voir, répond Isudë en tendant la main pour recevoir l'arme. Hum ... C'est émoussé, sans aucun doute, mais la lame est en bon état en dehors de ça. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques instants, mon Prince.

— Très bien, j'attendrai ici si ça ne vous dérange pas.

— En aucune façon.

Isudë me désigne un tabouret dans un coin de l'armurerie pour que m'y installe, tandis qu'elle-même part s'asseoir devant sa meule à aiguiser. Je la regarde travailler avec curiosité, autant pour l'ouvrage que pour celle qui le réalise, car Isudë est une Elfe bien particulière dans notre palais. Pour commencer, et bien qu'elle ait tout juste le même âge que moi, c'est une cousine de la belle Beládë, la défunte mère de Medrigor. Une telle parenté aurait suffit à retenir mon attention, Beládë étant si mystérieuse, mais Isudë ne s'en contente pas.

Si Beládë était célèbre pour ses cheveux de nuit, ceux Isudë semblent faits de flammes, et leur teinte cuivrée n'a d'égale que celle de ses yeux, et même de son teint. La plupart des Elfes considèrent que c'est à cause de tant d'années passées dans les feux et la poussière de sa forge qu'Isudë a acquis ces teintes si exotiques, mais d'autres estiment au contraire que cette fille du feu a choisi sa profession – bien peu orthodoxe pour une Elfe ! – précisément pour rester toujours au contact de son élément favori.

Pour ma part, je me moque bien de ces histoires ; tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Isudë est une Elfe bien plus fascinante que nombre de celles qui passent leurs journées à tirer l'aiguille chez elles – sans vouloir les offenser. Et j'en viens parfois à regretter de ne pas avoir à combattre plus souvent pour avoir des raisons de venir confier mes armes à l'armurerie.

— J'ai fini, mon Prince. Voici votre poignard.

— Quelle célérité, Isudë ! Et pour un travail d'une qualité admirable, comme toujours.

— Mon Prince, je vous remercie, dit Isudë en s'inclinant.

— C'est moi qui te remercie.

Isudë m'adresse un sourire et un regard de ses yeux brillants comme des flammes, puis retourne s'affairer à sa forge. Je l'observe encore un moment travailler sur la lame d'une épée d'acier, avec son grand tablier de cuir sombre et ses épais cheveux rouges retenus par une résille, puis je me décide à quitter la pièce. En sortant, je range mon poignard avec précaution, car la lame en est désormais extraordinairement affûtée, au point que je redoute un moment qu'elle ne déchire le cuir du fourreau.

À présent que mes armes sont en bon état, il est temps d'aller en faire bon usage. Depuis que Medrigor et Elrohir sont partis, quatre jours se sont écoulés où je n'ai pas fait grand-chose d'utile de mon temps. Quelques promenades, de bons moments passés avec mes frères et sœurs ou avec Sithiel, un tour aux écuries ... Mais pour m'occuper plus efficacement et faire passer le temps plus vite, je dois rendosser ma tenue de soldat.

Le temps de repasser dans ma chambre pour y prendre mon arc Lóktaur et mon carquois, et je sors ensuite du palais pour gagner les sous-bois de Mirkwood. Mon objectif est d'aller au plus tôt trouver Elriomir pour lui demander de m'intégrer à ses patrouilles, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de faire cela sans m'être un peu entraîné d'abord. Non qu'il se soit passé très longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, mais je ne dois m'accorder aucun répit !

C'est pourquoi, dans cette forêt où le soir commence à tomber, je m'astreins à toute une série d'exercices militaires. Cela passe du tir à l'arc au lancer de couteau, de la poursuite d'araignées que je laisse mortes sur le chemin à la marche silencieuse à travers la forêt pour m'approprier encore davantage le terrain. Des heures durant, je m'entraîne inlassablement jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Je ne m'arrête que le temps de bander mes mains dont la peau se couvre d'ampoules, puis je reprends mes exercices.

De temps en temps, je croise d'autres Elfes dont certains viennent faire un peu de cueillette, et d'autres se promènent sans beaucoup de conscience des risques qu'ils prennent. Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter d'avoir à les saluer et à entamer une conversation avec eux, tant je tiens à ne pas perdre un seul instant. Le sursaut de volonté qui m'a pris ce soir et qui me pousse encore est trop rare pour que je n'essaie pas d'en profiter autant que possible.

Certes, l'entraînement n'a rien de très plaisant. Il est douloureux, dangereux, et très exigeant. Mais mon statut de guerrier est ma raison d'être, et c'est pour cela que je veux exceller en la matière, tout comme Isudë excelle en ses forges, ou ma mère en ses broderies. Isudë ... Dans l'ombre de la nuit, je souris en repensant à elle et à ses yeux enflammés. Entre cette Elfe si atypique et mon Medrigor tout aussi original, je me dis que la belle Beládë devait être quelqu'un de bien exceptionnel pour avoir une telle famille.

**Alors ce qui est très amusant dans toute cette histoire, c'est que le personnage d'Isudë sort TOTALEMENT de nulle part : pour tout vous dire, je n'avais jamais pensé à elle avant d'écrire la deuxième page de ce chapitre. Ah, les personnages, c'est fou comme ils nous font faire tout ce qu'ils veulent ...**

**Donc voilà, ne me demandez pas ce qu'Isudë deviendra dans cette histoire parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée :)**

**Cordialement**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	88. 1647 ans, jour 15

Partie II. 4 : La Grande Peste (1647 ans)

**Ah, voici un moment de grande satisfaction ! Un chapitre que j'avais hâte d'écrire depuis le jour où j'ai élaboré le plan de cette fic, c'est-à-dire il y a environ deux ans ... C'est vous dire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. **

Chapitre 88 : Jour 15

La salle est vaste, bien que plutôt basse de plafond. La place y est presque entièrement occupée par les longues tables de bois et les bancs attenants que l'on y a installé. Sur l'un des murs, des râteliers chargés de piques s'alignent à perte de vue, ainsi que de gros coffres où s'entassent pêle-mêle flèches et couteaux. Le mur d'en face est pourvu de deux cheminées où l'on pourrait faire brûler des troncs d'arbres entiers. Pour l'heure, de gros quartiers de viande y sont embrochés, et produisent en cuisant des grésillements et un fumet qui nous mettent l'eau à la bouche.

La salle des gardes est bien animée, aujourd'hui. De nombreux soldats y passent un instant pour s'asseoir au coin du feu ou prendre de nouvelles armes. D'autres se sont installés à table, armés de pain et de quelques meules de fromage frais, attendant que la viande en train de cuire ne finisse dans leurs écuelles. Certains encore jouent aux dés dans un coin, ou tirent un gobelet de vin d'une grosse barrique. Et tout cela dans un brouhaha, une agitation et une atmosphère que je n'ai, assurément, connus nulle part ailleurs.

Il faut dire que je n'ai presque jamais mis les pieds ici avant ces jours-ci, ce que je regrette à présent. L'ambiance y est chaleureuse et ne s'embarrasse d'aucune formalité. C'est un peu le même esprit que celui qui règne dans la salle commune, à la différence près que nous sommes tous unis ici par un sentiment de compréhension, presque de fraternité : nous sommes les soldats qui défendons Mirkwood.

— Mon Prince ! Viens donc !

— J'arrive, Velith.

Je contourne quelques tables, en saluant au passage ceux de mes camarades qui y sont installés, et je vais retrouver Velith à la sienne. Velith est la raison principale qui me fait regretter de ne pas m'être plus tôt mêlé aux autres gardes, car depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance voilà tout juste une semaine, il est devenu un compagnon des plus précieux à mes yeux.

— Un peu de vin ? me propose-t-il en prenant un pichet.

— Avec plaisir. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

— Très bien, très bien. La journée s'annonce belle, nous feront probablement une petite patrouille pour nous dégourdir les jambes. Rien d'extraordinaire, nous seront rentrés ce soir.

— Parfait, je viendrai avec vous.

— Très bonne idée, mon ami ! Bon, et maintenant, laisse-moi continuer à te présenter les grandes figures des gardes royaux que tu ne connais pas encore.

— Je t'en prie.

Remarquant mon ignorance au premier coup d'œil, Velith s'est mis en tête de m'informer sur la plupart des autres gardes, en tout cas sur les plus remarquables d'entre eux, pour que j'en sache autant que tout soldat ici présent et que je ne commette pas d'impair. J'avoue que ses informations sont très intéressantes, et cela me change un peu d'en apprendre sur les autres, moi dont la vie est parfois si publique !

— Voyons, qui pourrais-je te présenter aujourd'hui ... fait pensivement Velith. Voilà Elriomir qui passe, mais je sais bien que tu le connais déjà. Tiens, tu vois ce grand-là, debout près de la cheminée ?

— Celui qui est tout efflanqué ? C'est vrai qu'il est très grand !

— Oui, lui. Il s'appelle Nilmandil. Et à ce que je sache, il a toujours eu cette allure de grande brindille maigre, bien qu'il mange avec autant d'appétit que nous tous. C'est un Elfe un peu laconique, mais un soldat efficace. Un très bon archer, comme toi.

— Merci.

— Je t'en prie. Ah, voilà Taralith qui entre ! Le connais-tu ?

— Si je connais Taralith ? dis-je en riant. Par Tulkas, oui ! Et j'ai bien assez regretté de le connaître !

— Comment cela, tu ne l'apprécies pas ? Tu serais bien le seul.

— Au contraire, au contraire, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Taralith. Qui n'en a pas ? Mais c'était justement cela que je lui reprochais quand je l'ai rencontré. À l'époque, vois-tu, je traversais une période qui n'était pas très joyeuse, et j'en venais parfois à prendre ma propre personne en horreur. Alors tu penses, quand je voyais passer ce Taralith si brave, si aimable et si heureux de vivre, comme je pouvais le jalouser !

— Ah, je comprends mieux. C'est vrai qu'il est possible d'avoir ce genre de réaction.

— Enfin ne t'en fais pas, je m'en suis remis depuis.

— Tant mieux pour toi !

Notre conversation est interrompue par la soudaine ruée générale des soldats vers la cheminée, où la viande s'annonce enfin prête à être servie. Velith et moi ne faisons pas exception, et nous nous précipitons dans la même direction avec nos écuelles pour ne pas passer à côté de cette délicieuse viande rôtie. Heureusement que les soldats sont des Elfes rompus à la discipline : très vite, nous arrivons à former une file et, bien que quelques uns tentent de resquiller pour être servis les premiers, la distribution se déroule plutôt calmement.

Je finis par regagner ma place avec Velith et nos trophées, que nous dégustons armés de nos couteaux et de grands verres de vin pour faire passer le tout. Ah, la vie n'est pas triste dans cette salle des gardes ! Et une fois de plus, je me réjouis d'avoir pu rencontrer le cher Velith. Sa compagnie chaleureuse est des plus réconfortantes en ces temps où l'irremplaçable Medrigor est absent.

À un moment, je vois passer près de nous un Elfe au profil étrangement marqué. Une longue cicatrice, blanchie par les ans, lui barre le visage depuis le sourcil jusqu'au coin de la bouche, et je m'aperçois avec effroi que cet étrange personnage a perdu un œil. Alors que je reste bouche bée devant cette inquiétante apparition, Velith saisit mon bras et le serre vivement pour me ramener à la réalité.

— Ne le regarde pas comme ça, mon Prince ! souffle-t-il.

— Tu as raison, je suis confus, dis-je en replongeant le nez dans mon écuelle, rougissant de mon impolitesse. Qui est-ce ?

Velith attendant que le soldat borgne se soit éloigné de nous pour me répondre.

— Lui, c'est Holad. Cela fait une éternité qu'il est en service. Son histoire, c'est qu'il s'est fait prendre en embuscade par les premiers Orcs qui sont arrivés sur ces terres. C'est comme cela qu'il a perdu un œil, le malheureux. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, cela l'a rendu un peu taciturne. Il supporte très mal d'être défiguré ainsi. Il s'est mis en tête qu'aucune Elfe ne voudrait jamais de lui dans ces conditions, et il a renoncé à se marier pour se consacrer exclusivement au service de son Roi.

— Pauvre Holad. Quelle pitié qu'un Elfe aussi dévoué soit récompensé par une si terrible blessure !

— Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela fait partie des risques de notre métier, et Holad l'accepte.

Velith soupire légèrement, puis nous changeons de conversation. Je suis décidément très satisfait d'en apprendre autant sur les autres soldats du palais. D'une, ces renseignements peuvent s'avérer précieux pour mon Père. Je pourrais par exemple lui conseiller de favoriser l'avancement d'un Elfe comme Holad, qui est si méritant. Et puis, cela me permet d'être plus à l'aise quand je discute avec les autres ; j'ai moins l'impression d'être un jeune débutant sans aucune expérience de la vie de soldat.

D'autre part, je dois aussi avouer que je suis étonné, et en quelque sorte réconforté, de me rendre compte que tous ces Elfes ont leurs particularités, et qu'aucun d'eux n'est totalement parfait ni imparfait. Finalement, Taralith est bien une exception dans ce monde, et de savoir cela m'aide singulièrement à l'apprécier sans prendre ombrage de son bonheur éclatant. Qui sait, peut-être que lui-même a aussi ses soucis, après tout.

Alors que nous achevons notre repas, Elriomir reparaît pour annoncer le départ de la patrouille.

— Tu viens, alors ? me redemande Velith.

— Bien sûr ! J'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercice.

Nous nous levons de concert avec une dizaine d'autres, et chacun s'active pour prendre ses armes. Certains décrochent des piques des murs, mais pour ma part je n'aime pas trop me servir de ces choses-là. Je suis bien plus à l'aise avec mon arc et mon poignard.

— Soldats, êtes-vous prêts ? demande Elriomir, debout devant la porte de la salle, tandis que nous nous mettons en rang devant lui.

— Oui ! clamons-nous d'une seule voix.

— Alors en route.

**Voilà, j'ai enfin pu vous présenter le cher Velith, qui reviendra encore dans les prochains chapitres. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	89. 1647 ans, jour 30

Partie II. 4 : La Grande Peste (1647 ans)

**Tiens, le chapitre de mon année de naissance. Salutations à tous ceux et celles qui la partagent !**

Chapitre 89 : Jour 30 (1 mois)

Marchant au pas cadencé avec une discipline et une harmonie acquises par des siècles de pratique, la patrouille rentre au palais. Nous sommes restés plusieurs jours en forêt, cette fois, pour que le filet de fer de nos armes épure une région plus vaste que les simples alentours du palais. Nous menons ce genre d'expéditions aussi régulièrement que possible, car sans cela le Sud de Mirkwood serait infesté de plus de monstres qu'il n'y a d'arbres dans la forêt.

Bon, nous ne sommes pas non plus descendus à l'extrême Sud du pays ; pour se rendre dans cette région, il aurait fallu lever une véritable petite armée, ce qui est naturellement beaucoup plus rare. Sans compter que le voyage est fort long : c'est bien simple, les frontières méridionales de notre royaume sont voisines de la Lothlorien ! Et bien que la perspective d'aller rendre hommage à la Dame Galadriel et au Seigneur Celeborn me fasse rêver, je crains que cela n'arrive pas de sitôt.

Pour l'heure, nous approchons de l'orée de la forêt de Mirkwood. Je distingue déjà l'ombre massive de nos cavernes à travers les arbres. C'est à présent le soir, et la lumière de la Soleil nous quitte. Il n'y a plus de danger à présent, et je fais glisser en arrière le large capuchon de ma cape, cette belle cape d'un bleu sombre que Fidya m'a offerte l'autre jour. Ah ! L'air est d'une fraîcheur exquise.

Nous sortons enfin de la forêt, et une pensée me vient à l'esprit : personne ne vient nous accueillir. Le temps où la moitié du palais se réunissait pour attendre dans l'angoisse le retour d'une patrouille est bien fini ! Je ne sais si je dois m'en réjouir ou non. Nos patrouilles sont plus régulières et mieux aguerries aux exercices de la guerre, c'est vrai. Mais qui eut cru que notre lutte contre les créatures du Nécromancien deviendrait si banale ? Voilà maintenant sept siècles que ces monstres nous ont envahis, et ils sont à présent si bien installés dans notre royaume que, quelles que soient les pertes que nous leur infligeons, je crains que nous n'en soyons jamais débarrassés.

— Mon Prince ! appelle une voix désormais familière.

— Oui, Velith ?

À présent que nous sommes de retour chez nous, la discipline n'est plus de mise et Elriomir laisse ses soldats s'égailler comme ils le souhaitent. Je m'arrête pour attendre Velith, qui s'approche de moi avec le bras passé autour de l'épaule d'un jeune soldat.

— Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. Voici Piolad, c'est une de nos toutes nouvelles recrues. Pas encore très expérimenté, mais plein de bonne volonté, conclut Velith en administrant une fraternelle claque dans le dos du dénommé Piolad.

— Bonjour, Votre Altesse, bredouille celui-ci en s'inclinant profondément.

Par-dessus la tête de Piolad, je ne peux m'empêcher d'échanger un regard amusé avec Velith. Où est-il donc allé dénicher pareille bleusaille ? Piolad m'impressionne tant il semble jeune, avec ses cheveux que n'orne encore aucune tresse, ses grands yeux clairs et ses manières maladroites.

— Nous sommes entre soldats, Piolad, il n'y a pas d' « Altesse » qui tienne ici, dis-je en lui prenant le menton pour le relever.

— Oh ... Bien.

Piolad redresse la tête en tâchant de prendre un air déterminé, et j'admire cet effort accompli pour rassembler son courage et son honneur.

— Si nous rentrions tous à la salle des gardes ? propose Velith.

— Volontiers, je meurs de faim.

Nous nous mettons en route vers le palais, et je poursuis ma conversation avec Piolad.

— Dis-moi petit, quel âge as-tu donc ?

— Je crois que je viens de dépasser les trois siècles, Messire.

— 300 ans ! m'exclamé-je, sincèrement impressionné. Plus jeune encore que ce que je ne pensais ! C'est admirable de t'être engagé si tôt, Piolad. À ton âge, je n'étais même pas capable de tenir un couteau. Et toi, Velith ?

— Quand nous avions son âge, ce royaume s'appelait encore la Grande Forêt Verte, mon Prince.

— C'est pourtant vrai ! Cela fait si longtemps ...

— Comment était-ce ? nous demande Piolad.

— C'était ... Un véritable âge d'or. Tout était beau, simple et paisible, alors. Nous n'avions pas l'ombre d'un souci. J'étais encore fils unique, à l'époque. Imagine un peu, Piolad : toute la cour avait fait le voyage d'ici à la cité d'Imladris, simplement pour assister au mariage du Seigneur Elrond.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, même si cela paraît impensable aujourd'hui.

— Impensable, c'est bien le mot !

— Mais traverser la forêt ne représentait aucun risque, alors. Au contraire, c'était même un voyage d'agrément. Nous étions entourés par les oiseaux et par les petits animaux des bois, les arbres se paraient des couleurs de l'automne ...

Je soupire avec nostalgie. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas évoqué avec précision les détails de notre périple d'alors.

— Que ne donnerais-je pas pour retrouver cette époque !

— Nous y arriverons, Messire, me répond Piolad d'un ton ferme qui me surprend.

— Ce n'est pas tout de le vouloir ...

—C'est pourtant le souhait de tous les Elfes de ce royaume ! s'enflamme Piolad. Nous sommes nombreux, et nous sommes forts ; il suffirait d'un rien encore, et alors ... Nous ferons regretter au Nécromancien d'avoir jamais jeté les yeux sur nous !

Je pose sur Piolad un regard nouveau. Quel étrange mélange de timidité et de bravache dans ce jeune soldat ! Néanmoins je me réjouis de voir que l'espoir demeure encore au cœur de quelques uns, l'espoir de regagner un jour la souveraineté sur nos terres.

Nous passons tous les trois les portes du palais, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la salle des gardes où, comme toujours, l'atmosphère est des plus animées. Les soldats rentrés de patrouilles, soulagés d'être sains et saufs, s'en donnent à cœur joie pour oublier les longues heures passées dans la forêt sombre et humide. Déjà, le vin coule à flots et le parfum des viandes rôties s'annonce prometteur.

Velith, Piolad et moi nous installons à une table, le plus jeune au milieu de ses aînés. Bien que je n'aie pas l'occasion d'échanger un seul mot avec Velith en particulier, je pense que nous ressentons la même chose. La jeunesse si fraîche de Piolad, avec ses inconséquences et ses illusions, a le don de nous séduire. Bien qu'encore jeunes pour les Elfes que nous sommes, nous commençons à ressentir le passage des ans, et ce soir plus vivement que jamais.

C'est pourquoi nous sommes tous les deux pris de l'envie de profiter de la compagnie de Piolad, d'adopter sa conduite, de faire comme si nous étions aussi insouciants que lui. Car notre jeune ami, à présent remis de l'émotion d'avoir accompli sa première patrouille sérieuse en terrain ennemi, fait de son mieux pour n'être pas en reste dans l'animation qui embrase la salle.

— À boire ! Qu'on me serve à boire ! s'exclame-t-il en montant sur la table.

— Encore, petit ? fait Velith d'un ton amusé. Ne viens-tu pas d'avaler un plein pichet de vin ?

— Qu'importe, j'ai encore soif ! Apportez m'en un autre, et qu'on coupe le vin avec le sang de ces maudits Gobelins, tant qu'on y est !

J'éclate de rire à ses fanfaronnades et je ne manque pas de servir moi aussi un nouveau verre de vin. Mais il semblerait que Piolad n'a pas fini son numéro : le voilà à présent qui marche sur la table en interpellant les autres soldats :

— Allons, camarades, qui osera me défier ? lance-t-il d'une voix forte, mais déjà pâteuse. Je mets mon poignard en gage que vous ne tenez pas l'alcool. Allons ! Je vous mets au défi !

— Un jeu à boire ? fais-je à l'adresse de Velith.

— Il semblerait, confirme-t-il alors que Piolad se trouve enfin un adversaire, pour sa plus grande joie. Le dernier debout remporte la victoire.

— Je me demande bien où Piolad a pu aller chercher une idée pareille.

Mon ton pourrait presque paraître sévère si le vin ne m'avait pas affublé d'un sourire quelque peu abruti.

— Trois pièces d'or sur Piolad ! propose Velith.

— Monte jusqu'à cinq, et je te suivrai.

— Tu parierais contre lui ?

— Et comment ! C'est Holad qu'il affronte, et on ne trouve pas plus aguerri en la matière. Piolad, en revanche ...

Comme pour me donner raison, notre jeune ami s'effondre au même moment, accordant à Holad une victoire des plus faciles. Avec une certaine reluctance, Velith me tend mes cinq pièces d'or que j'empoche sans état d'âme.

Et ce n'est qu'ensuite que me vient la pensée qu'il serait peut-être temps que j'aille avertir ma famille de mon retour.

**Comment ça, l'alcoolisme et la débauche sont inspirés de ma propre expérience ? Mais pas du tout ! **


	90. 1647 ans, jour 60 et suivants

Partie II. 4 : La Grande Peste (1647 ans)

**La prochaine dizaine, il faudra la fêter en fanfare ! En attendant, Legolas, Velith & Piolad : 3****ème**** round. Je vous laisse apprécier.**

Chapitre 90 : Jour 60 et suivants (deux mois)

Nonchalamment adossé à la paroi de pierre des cavernes, je sifflote en jouant avec mon couteau. En face de moi, Velith se tient les yeux fermés et les mains derrière la nuque pour mieux apprécier les rares rayons de la Soleil. Piolad quant à lui siffle de concert avec moi s'entraînant à jongler avec trois boules de cuir qu'il s'est fabriquées. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il s'est toqué de ce passe-temps, et je reconnais qu'il commence à prendre le coup de main, même si sa maîtrise n'est pas encore parfaite.

Mais qu'importe la perfection ? L'important, c'est seulement de s'amuser. Nous sommes censés monter la garde à l'entrée du palais, tous les trois ... Peuh ! Monter la garde, mais c'est d'un désuet fou ! Nous nous sommes fait l'autre jour la réflexion que depuis des siècles et des siècles, ces portes étaient gardées avec un zèle bien inutile puisque nos ennemis ne nous attaquent jamais ; tapis dans l'ombre de la forêt, ils se terrent en attendant leurs proies.

Alors à quoi bon maintenir la discipline, s'engourdir le dos et les jambes en restant debout et bien droit ? C'est bien simple : cela ne sert à rien, ou alors seulement à donner un peu de prestance au palais. Et depuis que nous avons compris ça, Velith, Piolad et moi, nous ne nous fatiguons plus à faire des efforts quand nous sommes de garde. Après tout, tant qu'Elriomir ne nous voit pas ...

— Vivement que l'on vienne nous relever, marmonna Velith. J'en ai assez de rester ici à ne rien faire.

— La relève ne devrait plus tarder, dis-je après avoir consulté la position de la Soleil dans le ciel. Mais même après, que pourrons-nous bien faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce palais débordait d'animation.

— Ce serait si bien de pouvoir voir autre chose que ces vieux murs, de temps en temps ! s'exclame Piolad avec enthousiasme.

— Ça, tu l'as dit, petit ! répond Velith. J'en viens à attendre les patrouilles avec hâte pour voir un peu de pays, malgré tous les risques et l'inconfort de ces moments-là.

— L'idéal, ce serait de pouvoir voyager ... dis-je d'une voix rêveuse. Quand nous étions allés à Imladris, il y en avait, de l'animation, croyez-moi ! Des chants, des danses et de la bonne compagnie, il ne manquait rien pour notre plaisir. Medrigor vous le racontera mieux que moi quand il reviendra.

À ces mots, Piolad se redresse tout soudainement :

— Des récits, toujours des récits ! m'apostrophe-t-il avec flamme, me surprenant au point que j'en laisse tomber mon couteau. Mais je voudrais vivre ces histoires, moi, bien plus que vous entendre me les raconter ! ajoute-t-il avec véhémence.

— Hélas, que veux-tu faire ? fait Velith. Nous sommes coincés ici.

Le regard de Piolad s'allume alors d'une façon que j'ai appris à reconnaître – pour mieux m'en méfier. D'un geste, il nous fait signe de nous approcher pour qu'il nous confie les détails de son prochain méfait.

— Et si nous partions faire un tour ?

— Comment cela ?

— Nous pourrions prétexter une petite patrouille avec des effectifs très réduits, seulement nous trois, pour être plus discrets. De toute façon, pourquoi irait-on nous interdire d'aller nous battre pour défendre le royaume ?

— Et où voudrais-tu que nous allions « nous battre » ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Quelque part qui ne soit pas trop loin pour que nous puissions revenir assez vite, sans faire naître de soupçons, mais qui soit intéressant aussi. J'avais pensé ... Pourquoi pas Esgaroth ?

— Oh, c'est une bonne idée, enchérit Velith. Etudier les Hommes de plus près, j'en ai toujours rêvé.

— À ce qu'on dit, la Grande Peste aurait atteint la ville, ajoute Piolad d'un ton de conspirateur. Vous vous rendez compte ? Nous pourrions voir à quoi ressemblent des êtres atteints de maladie.

— Ce serait unique !

Velith et Piolad se tournent vers moi, attendant mon assentiment. Les yeux du jeune Piolad brillent d'excitation, et Velith n'est pas en reste, tant la promesse d'une nouvelle expérience illumine soudain leur esprit. Cependant, je ne leur réponds pas tout de suite. Une voix intérieure, un reste de raison me souffle que cette idée n'annonce rien de bon, que cette initiative aurait même un côté malsain, que ...

Oh, et puis qu'importe ! On ne vit qu'une fois, du moins sur cette terre-ci.

— C'est décidé ! dis-je avec fermeté. Partons dès que nous en aurons l'occasion.

La suite de l'affaire ne fait aucune difficulté, et tout se déroule comme Piolad l'avait annoncé : avec un air pénétré par le sens du devoir, nous allons demander à Elriomir la permission d'effectuer une patrouille exceptionnellement réduite, ce qu'il nous accorde sans difficulté. Enhardis par ce premier succès, nous allons piller des provisions dans la salle de l'Intendance avant de voler aux écuries pour y choisir des chevaux.

— Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne serait pas plus sage d'y aller à pied ? interroge tout de même Velith en songeant aux dangers de la route pour nos montures.

— Mais qui veut être sage ? rétorque Piolad. Allons Velith, ne renonce pas au dernier moment !

En fin de compte, notre ami se laisse facilement convaincre, et la Soleil n'a pas encore achevé sa course du jour que nous sommes déjà en route, exaltés par notre propre audace et par la griserie que ce que nous allons faire nous inspire.

— N'est-ce pas fameux ? Nous voilà sortis du piège, nous sommes libres ! crie Piolad pour se faire entendre par-dessus le galop des chevaux, que nous laissons se défouler à notre image.

— C'est magnifique ! dis-je avec ardeur.

Libres, c'est bien cela ! C'est fou comme on peut finir par se sentir enfermé dans sa propre maison à force d'y tourner en rond. Surtout lorsqu'on tourne depuis plus de mille cinq cents ans. Je suis bien reconnaissant à Piolad d'avoir, par sa jeunesse et sa spontanéité, ouvert la porte de la cage.

La route d'Esgaroth prend plusieurs jours à parcourir, bien que nous allions aussi vite qu'il nous est possible sans abattre nos chevaux. Nous essuyons des escarmouches en chemin, mais rien que trois soldats de Mirkwood – dont deux très aguerris – ne soient capable de vaincre. Au surplus, ces petits succès nous enhardissent encore. Et chaque soir, lorsque la nuit tombe, je renverse la tête en arrière pour admirer les étoiles en rêvant d'horizons nouveaux.

Le jour arrive enfin où nous reconnaissons sur notre chemin les marques caractéristiques d'une activité humaine.

— Nous voici presque arrivés à Esgaroth, annonce Velith. Il faudrait voir à présent comment nous allons aborder la ville.

— Le mieux serait de prendre des voies détournées et de ne pas nous faire voir, dis-je pour lui répondre. Approchons-nous autant que possible pour les observer, mais ne les laissons pas voir qui nous sommes. Je ne voudrais pas que certains Hommes de la ville, nous reconnaissant pour des Elfes, n'en viennent à penser que nous ne venons que nous moquer d'eux et ne s'en plaignent à mon père.

Piolad et Velith hochent la tête, acceptant ainsi la seule restriction que nous mettons à notre insouciance. En fait, je me demande s'il ne sera pas encore plus excitant pour nous d'avancer masqués. D'un commun accord, nous nous revêtons de nos capes les plus amples, et nous en rabattons les capuchons sur nos longs cheveux et nos oreilles pointues.

Nous avançons ensuite avec plus de calme, comme de simples voyageurs ou des marchands dont cette ville est remplie, et qui s'aviseraient de rentrer chez eux. Cependant nous ne croisons personne en chemin ; tout juste apercevons-nous des ombres par-delà les fourrés et les bosquets, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien s'agir d'animaux que d'Hommes. Nous descendons la colline qui surplombe Esgaroth et le Long Lac au milieu duquel la ville est bâtie ; nous évitons de parler entre nous de peur que quelqu'un ne surprenne notre langage elfique.

Puis, peu à peu, nous en venons à croiser d'autres routes, parfois pavées de pierres pour les mieux tenues d'entre elles, parfois de simples chemins d'une terre mainte et mainte fois foulée. Cette fois nous ne sommes plus seuls, mais les quelques Hommes qui partent d'Esgaroth arborent des mines bien sombres et, après nous avoir jeté un regard méfiant, s'empressent de détaler sans nous adresser la moindre salutation. Certains conduisent des chariots où sont installées leur famille et leurs maigres possessions, mais aucun d'eux non plus ne nous parle. Personne ne se rend vers la ville.

Intérieurement, je commence à me demander si nous avons vraiment bien fait de venir ici, mais je me reprends. Comment savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose tant que nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au bout ? Et puis de toute façon, nous sommes arrivés, il n'est plus temps de faire demi-tour.

Devant nous s'étend le large pont de bois qui traverse un premier bras de la rivière pour mener aux portes de la ville. Celles-ci sont ouvertes, et après avoir échangé un regard avec Velith et Piolad nous nous apprêtons à marcher vers elle, quand soudain une femme échevelée se met à traverser le pont vers nous en hurlant. Avant que nous ayons pu réagir, la femme disparaît dans la nature. D'autres la suivent, mais celles-ci poussent des lamentations et des cris vers le ciel, des cris dont la déchirante amertume me fige sur place.

Ces femmes précèdent ce que je prends tout d'abord pour une charrette, mais je m'aperçois vite de ma méprise : en réalité, c'est un tombereau. Lentement, les roues de l'engin gémissant sous son chargement, il passe les portes d'Esgaroth et s'avance sur le pont. À l'intérieur s'entassent des corps jetés là à la hâte, vêtus pour la plupart de haillons sales, et dégageant une violente odeur fade, écœurante ; sinistre parfum de mort.

D'instinct, mes amis et moi nous sommes écartés de la route du tombereau aux roues grinçantes et, cloués sur place, nous regardons passer ce tas de chairs affreuses, déformées, malsaines jusqu'à faire douter qu'il ait pu s'agir un jour de personnes vivantes. Mon cœur se soulève au spectacle de cette horreur. Quelle folie nous a conduits ici ? Mes mains tremblent soudain et une irrésistible nausée me prend. Sans prévenir, je reprends les rênes de mon cheval et je détale à toute allure, loin, le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit, infecté.

Au triple galop, je parcours en sens inverse le chemin accompli jusqu'ici, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et la ville que je fuis. Je ne fais ralentir mon cheval que lorsque nous retrouvons le couvert des arbres, dangereux mais si précieusement familiers ; avec ce qu'il me reste de force, je me laisse glisser à terre et je tombe à genoux sur le sol.

— Legolas ?

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'est écoulé. Je ne me souvenais pas de m'être allongé, mais ma tête repose sur de la mousse fraîche. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le visage de Velith apparaît penché au-dessus du mien, blême et presque verdâtre, à l'image du mien très certainement.

— Viens, nous rentrons, me dit Velith en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

— Et Piolad ?

— Il s'est senti mal, il va nous rejoindre. En attendant, il vaut mieux que nous partions devant.

— Oui, éloignons-nous d'ici.

Je remonte à cheval avec une grimace, mon corps et mon esprit étant encore tout affaiblis par le terrible choc de ce à quoi nous venons d'assister. Nous reprenons la route, sans un mot. Tout autant que le dégoût, la honte me submerge pour m'être laissé entraîner dans cette histoire dont rien ne pouvait sortir de bon. Qu'avons-nous fait de bon ou d'utile dans cette affaire ? Nous aurions mieux fait de partir effectivement en patrouille.

Et dire que pendant ce temps, Medrigor œuvre pour soigner et sauver les Hommes atteints de ce terrible mal ! Ah, que dira-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra ce que je deviens dès qu'il s'éloigne de moi ?

**Avec une pensée particulière et pleine d'amour pour le rumeuroscope ^^**

**Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude pour compenser tous mes retards de ces derniers temps. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	91. 1647 ans, jour 100

Partie II. 4 : La Grande Peste (1647 ans)

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Un thé, un peu de musique sympa, et c'est parti pour le :**

Chapitre 91 : Jour 100 (3 mois)

— _Viens ici tout de suite, Legolas, je ne plaisante pas !_

— _Non, non !_

_Minuscule en face de mon Père, terrifié devant sa colère, je fais de mon mieux pour paraître plus petit encore en me roulant en boule à ses pieds. Mais sa fureur vient me frapper, de terribles vagues rouges et brûlantes, douloureuses à ma peau de tout jeune Elfe. J'ai beau pleurer et implorer sa clémence, son pardon, rien n'y fait et la souffrance m'envahit. _

— _Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !_

— _Non, non, s'il te plaît !_

_Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers lui. La peur me tord le cœur comme la douleur le fait de mon corps. Mais une puissance aussi irrésistible qu'impalpable intervient soudain entre nous et me force à redresser la tête. Mon père se tient debout, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, et je pousse un cri d'horreur en voyant son visage : noirci, boursouflé, crevassé, c'est un tableau monstrueux, la face d'un monstre dégénéré._

Je me réveille brusquement. Mon cœur bat encore la chamade au souvenir de ce rêve. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais. Cela a commencé il y a un mois, lorsque Velith, Piolad et moi sommes rentrés de notre désastreuse escapade à Esgaroth. Ce rêve m'a hanté chaque nuit pendant une semaine avant de se faire moins obsédant, mais le voilà qui revient une nouvelle fois. Ne serai-je donc jamais libéré de ces moments affreux ?

Plus encore que le souvenir angoissant de ce cauchemar, c'est la pensée des choses que nous avons réellement vues qui m'obsède. Ces Hommes frappés par la peste, leurs corps déformés et dénaturés, la puanteur odieuse des cadavres, les larmes de ceux qui suivaient les corps de ceux qu'ils avaient chéris ... J'y repense sans cesse. Et, seul dans mon lit, dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, je laisse les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

Alors que je finis par me laisser à nouveau gagner par le sommeil, l'on vient frapper à ma porte. Surpris, je passe vivement la main sur mon visage pour effacer les traces de mes larmes, puis je me lève et vais ouvrir la porte. C'est Velith.

— Bonjour, mon Prince.

— Que fais-tu là ?

— Je suis venu te chercher en voyant que tu n'arrivais pas. As-tu oublié que nous étions de garde ?

— De garde ... Par Eru, tu as raison. Effectivement, je l'avais complètement oublié. Je m'apprêtais à me rendormir.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a réveillé ?

— Un cauchemar ... Toujours la même chose.

Velith hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Nous partageons la même douleur. Je le quitte un bref instant, le temps d'aller rassembler mes affaires, puis je sors le retrouver dans le couloir.

— Quelle heure est-il ? dis-je en finissant d'attacher ma ceinture.

— Le jour n'est pas encore levé. Et il faut que je précise une chose : Piolad est censé monter la garde avec nous. Nous dirons que nous ne l'avons pas trouvé.

— Très bien.

Depuis notre fameuse aventure, Velith et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour nous éloigner de Piolad et passer le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie. Que ce soit prudence ou hypocrisie, peu importe, nous estimons cela préférable. Bien que cela risque de peiner notre jeune ami, nous ne pouvons pas oublier que c'est lui qui a été le premier instigateur de ce projet insensé et malsain d'aller à Esgaroth. L'influence qu'il a exercé sur nos consciences ces derniers temps – probablement sans le vouloir, mais le résultat demeure le même – est trop dangereuse.

Nous arrivons finalement aux portes du palais. Le ciel est d'un bleu sombre, piqueté à l'Ouest des dernières étoiles qui pâlissent déjà sous les lueurs grises de l'aube. Cordialement, Velith et moi adressons un salut aux soldats qui gardent les portes. Notre mission ce soir n'est pas de les relever, mais d'aller surveiller des postes plus avancés, à la lisière de la forêt. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire de gagner le refuge des arbres, seul capable ces temps-ci d'apaiser mon esprit.

— Moi aussi, je continue à mal dormir, me dit Velith alors que nous sommes arrivés à destination et que nous armons nos arcs, prêts à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect. De quoi as-tu rêvé, cette fois ?

— De mon Père. Il était ivre de rage et de honte contre moi, et je n'arrivais pas à échapper à sa colère. Lorsque je le regardai, il portait les marques de la peste.

Velith frissonne au seul souvenir de ces atrocités.

— C'est étrange que la figure du Roi ton Père soit celle que tu redoutes le plus, répond-t-il. Après tout, lorsque tu lui as avoué ce que nous avions fait, il n'était pas si furieux que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, en effet. Il était surtout déçu par mon attitude, mais il n'a pas été trop sévère dans son jugement ... Sans doute parce que je n'avais pas développé notre aventure dans ses moindres détails. En fait, je crois que c'est ma propre honte qui me hante le plus. Comme si j'estimais que je n'avais pas été assez puni d'avoir été si stupide.

— Pour ta défense, tu n'étais pas seul ...

— Mais tu n'es pas un Prince ! m'exclamé-je. Et Piolad non plus, sans compter son âge si jeune. J'aurais dû faire preuve de sérieux, montrer que j'avais le sens des responsabilités. J'aurais dû sentir tout de suite que notre curiosité n'était que morbide, et que nous allions perdre dans cette expédition un temps qui aurait pu être employé bien plus utilement.

Velith soupire, incapable de me répondre quoi que ce soit qui puisse atténuer ma culpabilité. Heureusement que je me suis engagé comme soldat et que je peux servir mon royaume chaque jour en le défendant contre les monstres, sans cela je pense que je serais devenu fou.

— Et toi, de quoi rêves-tu ? finis-je par demander à Velith.

Les premiers rayons de la Soleil commencent à poindre, et une longue journée de sentinelle s'annonce pour nous. Autant faire la conversation pour faire passer le temps.

— De ce tombereau. J'entends ses grincements, encore et encore, et le bruit de ses roues sur les planches du pont, parfois même lorsque je suis éveillé. Parfois, je rêve que ce sont ceux de ma famille qui sont étendus là, ou bien moi-même ... Ou même toi, tiens !

— Moi ?

Un peu gêné, Velith acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je sens qu'il lui est aussi pénible qu'à moi d'évoquer ces souvenirs et ces cauchemars ... Et pourtant. Pourtant, c'est aussi une sorte de soulagement d'en parler. Nous avons plutôt fait en sorte d'éviter le sujet autant que Piolad, ces derniers temps, mais à présent je me rends compte que le mieux est peut-être justement d'en parler. Ou même ...

— Velith, as-tu déjà composé des vers ?

— Pardon ?

— Des poèmes, je veux dire. Tu sais, comme les grands poèmes lyriques, les vieux chants des Premiers Âges. Tous ceux que l'on écoutait quand on était enfants – enfin en tout cas, je me souviens que l'on m'en a chanté.

— Je les connais aussi, bien sûr, mais je ne crois pas en avoir jamais écrit. Ou peut-être, il y a longtemps ... Je ne sais plus. Pourquoi ?

— Lorsque j'étais encore très jeune, je me souviens que j'en avais écrit un. Impossible de me rappeler à quelle occasion, mais je crois que je l'avais adressé à ma Mère, à une époque où j'avais envie de lui dire beaucoup de choses sans pouvoir les exprimer. Et je me demande si ce n'est pas ce que nous devrions faire, à présent.

— Comment ... Tu veux que nous écrivions des vers sur ce que nous avons vécu ?

Velith semble dubitatif.

— Oui, c'est une idée que je viens d'avoir.

— Hum ... réfléchit Velith. Ce pourrait être une façon de rendre belles ces horreurs, d'une certaine façon, c'est vrai. Mais ... Je ne sais pas si je serai très doué pour cela.

— Moi non plus, mais nous pouvons toujours essayer. Après tout, c'est tout ce que nous avons à faire pour le moment.

Finalement, Velith finit par se ranger à mon avis, et nous nous mettons à tenter de devenir poètes. C'est bien plus ardu que ce que j'avais d'abord pensé. D'abord, nous essayons de nous rappeler tous les détails de notre histoire et d'exprimer l'un à l'autre ce que chaque élément nous a fait ressentir. Les mots ne nous viennent que difficilement. Souvent, ceux auxquels nous pensons d'abord ne correspondent pas vraiment à nos pensées ; ils sont bancals, boiteux, trompeurs comme des miroirs déformants. Plus rarement, nous finissons par avoir l'inspiration de quelque chose de plus convenable.

Durant tout le temps où nous réfléchissons ensemble pour mettre en place notre poème, nous ne voyons plus s'écouler les heures, si bien qu'il nous semble que nous venons à peine de nous mettre à la tâche lorsque nous nous rendons compte que la Soleil est déjà au zénith.

— Eh bien ! s'exclame Velith en observant le ciel. Je n'y aurais jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux.

— C'est bien vrai ! Je ne pensais pas que la matinée passerait si vite.

— Ton idée était la bonne, mon Prince. Je me sens déjà un peu plus serein à présent, au milieu des arbres et des rayons de la Soleil.

— Nous n'avons pourtant pas beaucoup avancé, pour l'instant.

— Tu as raison : revenons-en à ce huitième vers. « _Les pleurs éplorés que lancent leurs cœurs ... »_ À la réflexion, je ne suis pas très satisfait de cette formulation, « pleurs éplorés ».

— Ah non ? Je la trouvais amusante pourtant.

— Oui, mais justement. Nous n'avons rien d'amusant à traduire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pourquoi n'essaieriez-vous pas « _les sombres sanglots »_, au lieu de vos fameux « _pleurs éplorés_ » ? intervient soudain une autre voix.

Surpris, Velith et moi nous tournons vers le nouvel arrivant : il s'agit en fait d'un soldat qui, accompagné d'un autre, vient manifestement prendre notre relève.

— Veuillez me pardonner d'avoir interrompu votre conversation, Altesse, s'excuse le soldat avec une inclinaison de la tête. Mais nous vous avons entendus parler des Hommes et de poésie, sujets auxquels nous sommes sensibles.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, davantage peut-être que vous ne croyez. Je me nomme Nilmandil, Altesse, et avec Holad ici présent nous avons entendu parler de votre mésaventure. Nous aussi, par le passé, avons été amenés à côtoyer des Hommes, dont certains étaient parfois atteints de terribles maladies. Aussi comprenons-nous bien ce que vous avez traversé ... Et peut-être ce que vous traversez encore.

Je ne sais trop que répondre aux paroles de Nilmandil. Il est étrange qu'une personne dont on connaît seulement le nom prétende comprendre nos pensées les plus personnelles et les plus sombres. Pourtant, Nilmandil et Holad me semblent dignes d'estime, et Velith paraît d'accord avec moi. Aussi finissons-nous par monter la garde tous les quatre jusqu'à la tombée du jour, échangeant nos souvenirs, partageant notre amertume, et lançant vers le ciel nos suppliques pour que les Valar prennent pitié des pauvres Hommes.

**Pour le fameux premier poème évoqué par Legolas, relisez le chapitre 12. Quant au reste, j'avoue n'avoir moi-même aucun talent dans ce domaine, et je m'abstiendrai donc de vous infliger la lecture de mes propres vers. **


	92. 1647 ans, jour 300

Partie II. 4 : La Grande Peste (1647 ans)

**Lipstick rules.**

Chapitre 92 : Jour 300 (10 mois)

Hier au soir, une de nos patrouilles de soldats a confirmé avoir croisé la route du Seigneur Medrigor, sur le chemin du retour. Depuis que j'ai eu vent de cette nouvelle, je me suis posté devant les portes du palais pour y attendre mon vieil ami. Voilà près d'un an qu'il est parti ! Et, bien que les jours de ma vie sur cette terre se comptent en centaines d'années, celle qui vient de s'écouler ne fut pas la plus anodine de toutes.

Pour commencer, la venue parmi nous d'Elrohir, le propre fils du Seigneur Elrond, fut pour le moins théâtrale. Son départ si prompt, accompagné de Medrigor, pour aller secourir les Hommes atteints du terrible fléau de la peste, ne le fut pas moins. Et que dire de ma propre expérience ? Mon intégration parmi les autres gardes, ma rencontre avec ce cher Velith, Piolad, les jours d'insouciance, notre malheureuse équipée à Esgaroth ...

Et maintenant voilà que Medrigor revient ; la boucle semble bouclée, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Mon ouïe d'Elfe, rendue encore plus perçante par la concentration du guerrier que je suis, me fait percevoir le pas léger d'un cheval dans le lointain. Il s'en faut encore de quelques longs instants avant que Medrigor n'arrive dans mon champ de vision. Mais j'ai tout mon temps pour l'attendre.

Lorsqu'enfin je le vois déboucher du couvert des arbres, je me lève pour aller à sa rencontre. Mon dos est un peu endolori par le contact prolongé avec les parois de pierre du palais, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Medrigor a un sourire en m'apercevant, ce sourire sincère et fatigué de celui qui rentre chez lui après un long voyage.

— Je pensais bien que je pourrai compter sur toi pour m'accueillir, me lance-t-il.

— Toujours, mon ami ! Sans compter que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, dis-je en riant.

— Vraiment ? Eh bien, si nos soldats en viennent à s'ennuyer, peut-être que tout espoir n'est pas perdu et que Mirkwood sera un jour sauvée.

Medrigor est arrivé à ma hauteur, à présent ; il se laisse glisser à bas de son cheval et vient me donner une accolade affectueuse.

— Cela me fait plaisir de revoir un visage connu après tout ce temps !

— Est-ce que cela fait si longtemps ? Il t'est pourtant déjà arrivé de partir pour une durée encore plus longue.

— Peut-être, c'est vrai, admet Medrigor. Mais ce voyage-ci fut éprouvant, tu peux me croire.

— Comment était-ce ?

Le visage de Medrigor s'assombrit.

— Tu veux vraiment en avoir un compte-rendu détaillé dès maintenant ? me demande-t-il d'un ton las.

— Non, tu as raison, rentrons d'abord pour que tu prennes un peu de repos.

Nous hélons l'un des gardes pour qu'il emmène aux écuries le cheval de Medrigor, cette fameuse jument grise qu'il avait choisie avec tant de soin, puis nous regagnons le palais. En chemin, les Elfes que nous croisons ne manquent jamais d'accueillir Medrigor avec des exclamations de joie et des souhaits de bienvenue que mon ami semble ravi d'entendre. Je suis frappé de voir à quel point, effectivement, ce périple semble l'avoir marqué plus douloureusement que les précédents.

— Je rendrai visite à mon père et à ma famille un peu plus tard, me confie-t-il. Ils ont l'habitude d'attendre mon retour. Pour l'heure, je voudrais simplement retrouver ma chambre, un bon lit et une choppe de vin chaud.

— Laisse-moi t'apporter ça pendant que tu t'installes, d'accord ?

— Tu es un véritable ami, Legolas ! me répond Medrigor avec les yeux brillants d'une reconnaissance amusée.

Je lui souris avant de le quitter pour me diriger vers la Salle de l'Intendance afin d'y préparer son vin. Lui rendre ce service n'a rien pour moi d'une corvée contraignante, au contraire, c'est un vrai plaisir que d'apporter ce réconfort à mon cher Medrigor. En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que la chaleur du vin l'aidera à se ragaillardir et à retrouver l'entrain qu'il avait avant de partir avec Elrohir ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait là-bas, dans l'Ouest, mais c'est assez pour m'inquiéter.

À l'Intendance, c'est pour moi l'affaire de quelques instants seulement de dénicher un tonnelet de vin, d'en faire cuire une bonne rasade dans la marmite préférée de Fidya, d'y ajouter miel et épices et de reverser le tout dans une grande choppe en bois. Je hume le mélange avec plaisir. Un délice ! Je devrais m'en préparer plus souvent.

En attendant, je rapporte le précieux breuvage avec mille précautions jusqu'à la chambre de Medrigor, où j'entre après avoir frappé rapidement. Medrigor est étendu de tout son long sur son lit, la tête fourrée dans ses oreillers de plume, et c'est tout juste s'il a pris la peine de retirer ses bottes. Il a vraiment l'air épuisé, mais rien qu'un peu de vin et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne devraient pouvoir effacer.

M'entendant entrer – à moins que le parfum épicé du vin chaud ne soit en premier parvenu à ses sens – Medrigor redresse la tête et m'accueille avec un sourire béat.

— C'est parfait. Vraiment parfait, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais souhaiter de plus.

— Eh bien, je pourrai me vanter de t'avoir réservé un accueil de roi, si je comprends bien.

— Tout à fait.

Medrigor sirote son vin, lentement, comme pour le faire durer plus longtemps. Que ce soit la chaleur de la boisson ou bien l'alcool qu'elle contient, le visage de Medrigor prend déjà une couleur bien plus saine et un air plus dispos que tout à l'heure. Après avoir hésité encore quelques instants, je finis par me décider à lui parler sur un ton plus sérieux.

— Medrigor ? Dis-moi ...

— Oui ?

— Comment était-ce, là-bas ? Ton voyage avec Elrohir, les Hommes, ce que tu as vu ... Tout ça ?

Dès que je commence à évoquer ces sujets, Medrigor se renfrogne.

— Etait-ce si terrible ?

— Non ... Et en même temps si, pour tout t'avouer, soupire-t-il.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler ?

— Puisque tu insistes ! Je ne peux pas te le refuser après un accueil si chaleureux. Bon ... Par où pourrais-je commencer ? Comme tu le sais, je suis parti avec Elrohir au début de l'automne dernier. Nous avons voyagé sans encombre. La forêt reste un gigantesque traquenard, mais je commence à penser que toutes nos patrouilles l'ont tout de même rendue plus sûre qu'avant, sans quoi nous ne serions jamais passés.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle que tu aies remarqué ça. J'en ferai part à mon Père et à Elriomir.

— Après quelques semaines de route, nous sommes arrivés à Imladris. Si tu savais comme j'ai pensé à toi ! J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois là pour revoir ensemble la Vallée de la Combe Fendue et la Dernière Maison Simple ! Les lieux sont toujours aussi enchanteurs, tu peux me croire. J'espère que nous y retournerons ensemble, un jour.

— Je l'espère aussi. Et qu'avez-vous fait à Imladris ? Êtes-vous restés longtemps là-bas ?

— À vrai dire non, à tel point que j'en étais un peu déçu. J'ai pris le temps de rencontrer le Seigneur Elrond pour quérir ses conseils au sujet des Hommes et de la Peste, mais nous n'avons pas traîné à la suite de ça. Nous sommes très rapidement partis vers l'Ouest et les régions où les Hommes étaient frappés par le Haut Mal.

Medrigor soupire sombrement, et je devine que dans son esprit repassent des images aussi terribles que celles que j'ai moi-même eu devant les yeux.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'était affreux ... reprend-t-il.

— En fait si, Medrigor. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, moi aussi.

— Vraiment ? Comment cela se fait-il ?

— Je te l'expliquerai plus tard.

Inutile de gâcher nos retrouvailles par la sordide histoire d'Esgaroth.

— En tout cas, sache que je sais un peu ce que tu as dû traverser, dis-je pour finir.

— C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette mort qui empoisonnait l'air ... J'ai beau avoir parcouru le monde pendant de nombreuses années de ma vie, ces spectacles m'ont vraiment choqué. Je ne comprenais pas comment de telles horreurs étaient possibles. Comment les Valar ont-t-ils pu permettre cela ?

— Je ne sais pas. Vraiment, je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette tragédie ne reflète que la noirceur de Morgoth et de ses serviteurs.

**C'est moi ou je parle vraiment de vin à tous les chapitres ? Le pire, c'est que je ne fais même pas exprès, ça s'adapte tellement bien à leur mode de vie ...**


	93. 2074 ans, jour 1

Partie II. 5 : La Paix Vigilante (2074 ans)

**Dernière partie de ce deuxième tiers de ma fic ! Le bout du tunnel, finalement, n'est peut-être pas si loin (quoique). En tout cas, après un bon millénaire de lamentations, nous nous dirigeons vers une époque un peu plus réjouissante.**

Chapitre 93 : Jour 1

— Mithrandir ! C'est Mithrandir !

— Quoi ? Comment ?

— Où cela ?

— Là-bas, regardez, à l'Est !

— Oui, c'est bien lui, je le vois moi aussi à présent !

— Mithrandir arrive ! Faites prévenir le Roi !

— J'y cours !

— Non, laissez-moi y aller.

— Allons-y ensemble, alors.

— Voilà Mithrandir !

Alerté par tous ces cris, j'échange un regard intrigué avec mon frère Amrod, puis nous nous élançons vers les portes du palais où la foule commence à s'amasser, animée de cris surpris et joyeux. En jouant un petit peu des coudes, nous parvenons à nous faufiler à travers la masse et, en étirant un peu la tête, j'arrive à constater de mes yeux ce que tout le monde annonce avec tant d'enthousiaste : le Pèlerin Gris marche vers nous.

Sans hâte, appuyé sur son grand bâton, il avance d'un pas résolu. À le voir, on jurerait qu'il nous a quittés la veille, tant son allure est semblable à celle que nous lui avons toujours connue : un grand manteau gris, un chapeau pointu, une longue barbe blanche et des sourcils broussailleux. Et pourtant ! Je crois que cela fait bien un demi-millénaire que nous ne l'avions plus vu ni entendu de ses nouvelles.

Bien sûr, comment pouvions-nous prétendre retenir éternellement parmi nous l'envoyé des Valar ? Je dois dire que beaucoup commençaient à douter qu'il reviendrait jamais. Mais voilà qu'après tout ce temps Mithrandir arrive de l'Est, de la forêt-même dont il sort sans porter la moindre trace d'attaque ou de lutte. Le vieux Magicien n'a pas fini de nous étonner.

Le temps qu'il approche de nos portes, les Elfes qui sont allés transmettre la nouvelle à mon Père reviennent accompagnés de lui. J'observe qu'il est coiffé de sa couronne de branchages et d'or. Dans la foule, Papa nous distingue Amrod et moi et vient s'adresser à nous :

— Eh bien dites-moi, que se passe-t-il ? J'entends que Mithrandir arrive ?

— Oui Père, voyez vous-même, il sera là dans un instant, dis-je.

— Bien, je suis heureux de retrouver ce sage parmi les sages. Cependant ...

— Qu'y a-t-il ? fait Amrod.

— J'espère que Mithrandir ne vient pas nous faire part de quelque mauvaise nouvelle.

Je hausse les épaules et réponds d'un ton désabusé :

— Dans notre situation, Père, je ne vois rien que nous ayons encore à redouter, tant de malheurs s'étant déjà abattus sur notre royaume.

Entendant ces mots, mon Père m'observe avec un drôle d'air.

— Je suis peiné de voir que la vie t'a amené à prononcer de telles paroles, mon fils. Ne perdons pas espoir.

Ayant parlé, Papa s'éloigne de nous pour aller à la rencontre de Mithrandir. Soudain silencieuse, la foule des Elfes du palais observe son Roi marcher vers celui dont elle espère qu'il sera son sauveur. Arrivé à hauteur de Mithrandir, Papa le salue avec respect et dignité, les rayons de la Soleil jouant dans l'or de sa couronne.

— Noble Mithrandir, votre retour parmi nous est un grand honneur et une source de joie pour mon peuple.

— Je vous salue, Roi Thranduil, et vous remercie pour votre accueil après tant d'années de séparation. Je suis heureux de constater que les Elfes de votre peuple sont patients et fidèles.

Je souris légèrement en entendant la voix bourrue de Mithrandir qui est comme son apparence, si réelle, si différente de ce que l'on pourrait attendre de la part d'un noble Maia venu de Valinor. Et en même temps, cette voix a en elle une chaleur et une puissance plus rassurantes que toute la suavité de celle de Curunír. Mais au fait, à propos de Curunír ...

— Mithrandir, permettez-moi une question : pourquoi venez-vous seul ? Où sont les autres Istari ? demande Papa.

— S'ils ne sont pas ici, c'est que leur route les a conduits ailleurs. De Curunír et de Radagast, je sais qu'ils ont comme moi erré d'Ouest en Est sur cette terre, et je crois qu'eux aussi reviendront un jour parmi vous. Des Mages Bleus Alatar et Pallando en revanche, je ne sais rien sinon qu'ils sont partis en mission dans l'Est. Quant à moi, j'ai beaucoup voyagé et beaucoup appris. Je reviens vers vous pour mener à bien la mission que les Valar m'ont confiée et pour chasser l'Ombre.

Papa hoche la tête, le regard brillant, plein d'espoir. Ainsi, nous n'avons plus qu'un Istari avec nous, à ce qu'il semble. Mais cela suffit à semer dans nos cœurs un sentiment que nous avions un peu oublié après tout ce temps : le rêve que les paroles de Mithrandir deviennent réalité, que notre forêt ne soit plus Mirkwood mais qu'elle redevienne la Grande Forêt Verte d'antan ...

Car cet Istari qui vient ajouter sa sagesse à nos forces n'est pas le moindre, et de loin. Nous avons confiance en Mithrandir, le Pèlerin Gris. Son retour est sûrement l'annonce de temps meilleurs.

— À présent Mithrandir, poursuit Papa, je vous invite à venir avec moi dans la salle de mon Conseil. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, après tout ce temps.

— Vous avez raison, Thranduil. Et plus encore que d'évoquer le passé, il nous faut préparer les jours de l'avenir.

Papa échange un regard entendu avec Mithrandir avant de faire volte-face pour rentrer dans le palais. La foule s'ouvre pour laisser passage au Roi et à l'Istari, dans les murmures et les exclamations étouffées des uns et des autres.

— Que faisons-nous à présent ? me souffle Amrod.

— Je ne sais pas, mais tenons-nous prêt à répondre au moindre appel. Je pense que notre Père voudra au moins nous faire assister à une partie de ce conseil.

De fait, je ne me suis pas trompé, en tout cas en ce qui me concerne. Peu de temps s'écoule avant que, dans la salle commune où je me suis assis sans me livrer à aucune activité en particulier, un garde vienne me chercher pour me convoquer au Conseil.

— Je suis prêt, j'arrive, dis-je en me levant aussitôt pour suivre le garde.

Nous partons ensemble, et devant la porte de la Salle du Conseil je retrouve Elriomir qui nous semble nous attendre.

— Ah, vous voilà, Altesse. Nous sommes convoqués ensemble en tant que représentants de la Garde pour faire état devant le Roi votre Père et le sage Mithrandir de l'état de notre forêt.

— Très bien.

Il est vrai que, en tant que patrouilleurs aguerris depuis bien des siècles, Elriomir et moi-même sommes particulièrement bien placés pour évoquer ce sujet.

— Allons-y, alors, si vous le voulez bien, achève Elriomir en frappant à la porte.

Nous entrons après y avoir été invités par mon Père, qui nous fait signe de venir nous placer face à lui et à Mithrandir, assis à sa droite.

— Mithrandir, je crois que vous connaissez mon fils, Legolas, ainsi qu'Elriomir qui commande notre Garde.

L'Istari hoche la tête avec l'air de ne pas avoir envie de s'attarder sur les mondanités.

— Parlez, dit mon Père ; quel est selon vous l'état de Mirkwood ces derniers temps ? Est-ce toujours si dangereux et infesté de monstres ?

— Majesté, depuis que l'Ombre s'est abattue sur notre forêt voilà bien des siècles, il ne s'est pas passé une seule année ni même un mois sans que nous ayons eu à nous battre contre ces créatures et à souffrir de leur fait. Souvent, nous enchaînons les escarmouches à un rythme quotidien. Et je ne vous parle ici que des gardes officiels, sans prendre en compte tous les Elfes vaillants de ce royaume qui mènent leurs propres combats de leur côté.

Elriomir fait une légère pause après ce sombre tableau de notre royaume, peut-être pour donner plus d'effet à ce qu'il va dire ensuite.

— Ceci étant dit, nous autres membres de la Garde avons également remarqué que, depuis quelques temps, les choses étaient moins terribles que ce qu'elles avaient été. Il est à présent possible de se déplacer dans la forêt, à condition d'être un guerrier de valeur ou d'avoir une solide escorte.

— Qu'en dis-tu, Legolas ? Est-ce exact ?

— Père, je veux prendre ici pour exemple mon ami Medrigor. Vous vous souvenez que, voilà quatre siècles je crois, le Seigneur Elrohir était venu jusqu'ici pour requérir son aide, après quoi tous deux s'en étaient allés en Arnor, sans oublier que Medrigor était ensuite rentré par ses propres moyens. Lui comme Elrohir sont sortis indemnes de l'aventure, ce qui à mon avis n'aurait pas du tout été envisageable à l'époque la plus noire que nous avons connue. Mais les dangers demeurent, cela est indéniable.

— Bien. Je vous remercie.

**Je sais ... Ce n'était vraiment pas le chapitre de l'année, et d'ailleurs j'ai vraiment traîné pour l'écrire tant il m'excitait peu. Mais ça s'améliorera dans les prochains, promis. **

**Lily Evans 2004, qui vous aime puisque vous êtes encore là. **


	94. 2074 ans, jour 2

Partie II. 5 : La Paix Vigilante (2074 ans)

**Allez, on continue dans la joie et la bonne humeur (si possible) ! Enfin on essaie. Même si franchement, parfois il y a des chapitres où ... bon. Bref. **

Chapitre 94 : Jour 2

— Bien dormi, Legolas ?

Je réponds par un vague grognement à Medrigor, qui s'amuse de me voir si peu loquace.

— Ah, je vois que tu viens de te réveiller, mon ami. Tout de même, quand tu étais plus jeune tu ne mettais jamais plus de quelques secondes à reprendre tes esprits en te levant le matin, t'en souviens-tu ?

Nouveau grognement. Qu'a-t-il à me parler, celui-là, alors que tout ce que je demande est de pouvoir émerger tranquillement du brouillard dans lequel mon esprit est empêtré ? Peut-être que oui, c'est vrai, j'étais plus réactif dans mes jeunes années. Et alors ? Cela me fait une belle jambe, tiens.

— Il n'est même pas si tôt ! poursuit Medrigor sur le ton de la taquinerie. Encore, si tu n'avais dormi que quelques instants je comprendrais ton état, mais la Soleil est déjà levée depuis un bon moment.

Au lieu de parler, Medrigor serait mieux avisé de s'asseoir à côté de moi et de ne plus bouger, sous peine de me donner mal à la tête et de me mettre de mauvaise humeur pour la journée. En lui adressant un regard noir par-dessus la table de la salle commune, je tends le bras vers une miche de pain et un pot de beurre frais, puis j'entame mon premier repas de la journée. Ah ! Merveille que le pain frais !

Clément, Medrigor finit par se taire et se résigne à attendre que j'ai fini mon repas pour m'entretenir de choses plus sérieuses. D'un geste amical, il me tend une serviette en lin pour que je m'essuie la bouche, puis se remet à parler.

— J'espère que tu es bien disposé à m'écouter, à présent, car j'ai des choses importantes à te dire.

— À quel sujet, mon ami ?

— Celui de notre invité d'honneur, j'ai nommé le sage Mithrandir. Il semblerait que notre hôte n'ait aucunement l'intention de s'éterniser chez nous.

— Comment cela ? Il n'est arrivé qu'hier !

— Certes, mais il n'est pas ici pour profiter des délices de notre hospitalité. Rappelle-toi qu'il est en mission sur cette terre, une mission commandée par les Valar eux-mêmes en réponse à nos prières.

— Que va-t-il faire, alors ?

Medrigor hausse les épaules, l'air un peu agacé de ne pas pouvoir me répondre très précisément.

— Je ne sais pas au juste, mais l'on dit en tout cas qu'il prévoit de repartir très bientôt, dès demain même, si ce n'est pas ce soir.

— Je me demande bien où il compte aller ...

— Nous devrions aller aux nouvelles, me propose Medrigor. Surtout que cela risque de nous concerner : si Mithrandir décide de s'aventurer dans Mirkwood, nous devrons sûrement lui fournir une escorte pour l'accompagner. Surtout s'il prévoit de s'exposer au danger, comme je crois lui en deviner l'intention.

— Par Tulkas, tu as raison ! m'exclamé-je, parfaitement réveillé à présent. Crois-tu que je devrais aller faire tout de suite mes préparatifs, au cas où nous partirions avec lui ?

D'un geste calme, Medrigor temporise mon ardeur impatiente.

— Laissons cela pour le moment. Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien. Allons demander des informations à ceux qui en auront.

— Très bien, je te suis.

Nous nous levons de table et partons dans les couloirs du palais. Sans trop savoir où débuter nos recherches, nous décidons dans un premier temps de nous rendre dans la salle des gardes : si une expédition se décide effectivement, ils en seront sûrement parmi les premiers informés, devant tout comme nous servir d'escorte à Mithrandir. Mais cette piste ne nous mène nulle part.

— Je vous demande pardon, mon Prince, mais on ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet encore, répond Elriomir à mes questions.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Je n'ai reçu aucun message de votre Père depuis que nous avons tous deux été convoqués devant lui hier. Par conséquent, je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur ce sujet.

Déçu, je me retourne vers Medrigor avec un air impuissant, mais mon ami ne s'avoue pas vaincu.

— Allons plutôt voir Telith ; c'est le plus fidèle serviteur de ton Père, il est toujours bien informé.

J'acquiesce aussitôt à cette proposition avant de suivre Medrigor en direction de la demeure de Telith. Nous y arrivons rapidement mais – décidément ! – la porte s'avère fermée. J'ai beau y frapper plusieurs fois, personne ne répond. Même ma chère Fidya semble absente.

— Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? dis-je en soupirant.

— Je ne sais pas, nous pouvons toujours attendre que Telith revienne. Peut-être ne s'est-il absenté qu'un instant ...

— Ou bien peut-être est-il parti travailler pour toute la journée. Et comment le retrouver dans le dédale qu'est ce palais ?

Medrigor soupire à son tour et se laisse aller contre le mur.

— Je l'avoue, dit-il enfin, c'est un échec. Nous allons devoir rester dans l'incertitude jusqu'à ce que l'on daigne nous donner plus d'informations.

— C'est rageant !

— Je ne te le fais pas dire.

— Que se passe-t-il, mes pauvres amis ? intervient soudain une troisième voix.

Je tourne la tête vivement et sourit en voyant approcher ma sœur.

— Naëlissa ! Toujours si belle et si radieuse !

Et je ne dis même pas cela pour la flatter : ma sœur est un vrai rayon de Soleil dans ce palais souterrain. Ses cheveux blonds se mêlent à la soie vert tendre de sa robe, ses yeux sont brillants et son sourire lumineux. Elle marche vers nous avec la grâce d'une danseuse, et un instant je crois même voir l'ombre de ma mère danser devant les flammes d'un feu de camp ...

— Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce donc qui vous donne cet air abattu ? demande-t-elle.

— Nous avons entendu dire que Mithrandir préparait déjà son départ, mais nous ignorons quand, où et avec qui il compte partir. C'est cette incertitude qui nous ronge !

— Oh, mais je peux vous répondre, moi.

— Comment ? s'exclame aussitôt Medrigor.

— Bien sûr ! Je viens justement de passer devant la Salle du Conseil ; la porte était ouverte, et j'ai vu Mithrandir penché sur une carte de Mirkwood. Je n'ai eu qu'à lui demander ce qu'il y cherchait.

— Alors ? C'est donc vrai, il va partir ? Lancer une expédition ?

— Pour ça, je n'irai pas jusque là, tempère Naëlissa. Mithrandir m'a expliqué que plutôt que de perdre encore des siècles à étudier de vieux parchemins pour comprendre d'où venaient nos malheurs, il s'était décidé à aller lui-même se rendre compte du mal et essayer d'y remédier.

— C'est ce que je pensais, dit Medrigor : il a donc vraiment l'intention de s'enfoncer au plus profond de la noirceur de Mirkwood, dans les régions que nous avons désertées depuis des siècles, où même les patrouilles les plus aguerries ne se rendent qu'en tremblant ?

Naëlissa hoche la tête.

— C'est exact. Il veut arracher le mal à la racine plutôt que de n'en couper que les innombrables rameaux, comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à ce jour.

— Mais il va falloir que tous les gardes du palais l'accompagnent dans ce périple pour le protéger ! Et encore, je doute que ce soit encore assez.

— Détrompe-toi, Legolas : Mithrandir a prévu de partir seul.

— Seul ?

— Il refuse toute escorte.

— Est-il fou ?

— Comment oses-tu parler ainsi d'un Istar, Legolas ? s'insurge ma sœur d'un ton taquin. N'a-t-il pas cheminé seul à travers ce royaume et toute cette terre pendant des siècles ? N'en est-il pas sorti aussi bien portant que toi-même ?

Stupéfait par cette découverte, il me faut quelques instants pour intégrer l'intelligence du raisonnement de ma sœur.

— Si, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais tout même ... Ah ! Les Istari sont réellement des êtres uniques.

**Profitez bien de vos vacances si vous en avez encore ! **


	95. 2074 ans, jour 3

Partie II. 5 : La Paix Vigilante (2074 ans)

**Du thé, du soleil et Jane Austen ; what else****?**

Chapitre 95 : Jour 3

— Voilà pour vous, Altesse : des flèches neuves de toute première qualité. Faites-en bon usage.

— Elles sont d'un ouvrage admirable, Tinebril, et je vous en remercie, dis-je en recevant le lot de flèches.

— Soyez assuré que je porte une attention particulière à l'entretien de vos armes, mon Prince, fait Tinebril en inclinant le buste.

Avec des gestes lents, je prends mon carquois vide et j'y range une à une les belles flèches que Tinebril, notre armurier, vient de confectionner à mon intention. Elles sont vraiment d'une facture irréprochable : le bois en est clair et poli, la pointe acérée à souhait, et l'empennage fait de plumes blanches et bien raides. Je ne me presse pas pour les ranger, de peur d'abîmer ces précieuses armes.

Mais je dois avouer que ma lenteur a également une autre raison : Isudë, la fascinante épouse de Tinebril, n'a pas encore fait d'apparition dans l'armurerie. Peut-être que, si j'attends encore un petit moment, j'aurai l'occasion d'admirer un éclair de ses cheveux roux, de recevoir un de ses mystérieux sourires ? En attendant, je continue à bavarder avec Tinebril sur un ton badin.

— C'est tout de même incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi donc, Altesse ?

— Le rythme auquel j'use et je perds mes flèches. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne passe pas un mois sans que je vienne vous en redemander. En va-t-il de même pour les autres soldats ?

— Je crois que vous exagérez un peu dans vos estimations, mais il est vrai que j'ai plus souvent affaire à vous qu'à la plupart des autres membres de la Garde. Et je vous en félicite, Altesse ! s'exclame Tinebril avec admiration. Ce ne peut être que le signe que vous êtes un combattant plus intraitable, plus acharné à combattre nos ennemis.

— Vous êtes flatteur, Tinebril. Qui vous dit que je ne perds pas mes flèches à cause de ma maladresse qui m'empêche d'atteindre mes cibles du premier coup ?

— Pour ça je n'en crois rien, mon Prince. Chacun dans ce palais connaît votre habileté au tir à l'arc. Vous êtes passé maître dans ce domaine.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir de fierté à ce compliment. C'est vrai que je suis devenu doué – bien plus que quiconque aurait pu le prédire au début de mon entraînement, à vrai dire ! Parfois, je ressens ce don comme une splendide vengeance sur l'amertume de mon passé et sur mes erreurs d'alors.

J'ai fini de ranger mes flèches, à présent, et après avoir encore remercié l'armurier je ne trouve plus de raison de m'attarder là. Isudë n'est pas venue. Tant pis. Je salue une dernière fois Tinebril avant de quitter l'armurerie. Un soupir de regret m'échappe alors que je referme la porte derrière moi. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! J'ai à faire, et j'ai déjà suffisamment perdu de temps ce matin.

Quatre à quatre, je dévale les marches qui menaient aux salles hautes dont fait partie l'armurerie, et je me retrouve près de la salle commune. Au passage, puisque je suis là, j'attrape une poignée de petits gâteaux ronds dorés au miel, que je dévore avec un appétit de loup. Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre de Medrigor, un peu plus loin de là ... Et c'est la bouche encore pleine de biscuits que soudain, au détour d'un couloir, je tombe sur Isudë.

— Oh ! s'exclame-t-elle juste avant que nous nous heurtions. Bonjour mon Prince.

La bouche pleine, je ne peux rien répondre. Complètement mortifié, je la vois ouvrir de grands yeux en me regardant et dissimuler de sa main le rire qui naît aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Je reste figé, incapable du moindre mouvement, et il m'est bien entendu impossible d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. Alors que je sens mon visage devenir aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Isudë, la belle s'incline en riant toujours et s'éloigne en me laissant seul, penaud, au milieu du couloir.

Je voudrais qu'on m'enterre à l'instant.

Mon corps ne retrouve sa mobilité que lorsque le bruit des pas d'Isudë s'estompe enfin, et j'avale péniblement les derniers et fatals morceaux de gâteaux. Préférant ne pas m'appesantir sur la scène ridicule qui vient de se produire, je m'efforce de la chasser de mes pensées et je cours chez Medrigor. Je tambourine à sa porte jusqu'à ce que mon ami vienne m'ouvrir, étonné par tout ce tapage.

— Eh bien Legolas, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air d'avoir croisé un troupeau de Gobelin, ma parole !

— Ah vraiment ? dis-je d'un ton innocent. C'est drôle.

Par chance, Medrigor ne s'attarde pas sur cet incident et enchaîne aussitôt.

— Viens, nous ne voulons pas manquer le départ de Mithrandir.

— À quelle heure est-il prévu ?

— Dans moins d'une heure, je crois. Peu d'Elfes en ont été prévenus ; Mithrandir ne tient absolument pas à un cortège d'adieu ni à quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble.

— C'est bien de lui, ça, de repartir deux jours seulement après son retour et de le faire en catimini, comme si c'était un secret.

— À vrai dire c'en est un, du moins pour l'ennemi. Nul ne sait ce que le Nazgûl qui nous harcèle de ses maléfices connaît de nos activités dans ce palais. Mieux vaut que rien ne l'avertisse de l'arrivée d'un Istar, un Maia, qui pourrait le défaire.

— Le crois-tu ?

— Il faut y croire, Legolas.

Y croire ... Je le voudrais bien mais, tandis que Medrigor et moi sortons de sa chambre pour gagner les portes du palais, je dois bien m'avouer que mes espoirs ne sont pas si grands. Sans doute Mithrandir nous apportera-t-il une certaine aide, peut-être un répit dans nos affrontements perpétuels. Mais supprimer le mal qui nous opprime, le supprimer définitivement ? Ce serait trop beau.

Nous sortons du palais, et nous devons fouiller un moment les alentours du regard pour discerner une petite troupe à la lisière de la forêt. On aperçoit de loin le haut chapeau pointu de Mithrandir ; Medrigor et moi nous hâtons dans cette direction. Il y a là le Pèlerin Gris mais aussi Telith ainsi que mon Père, tout le reste de ma famille et quelques autres Elfes. Ma sœur Naëlissa est la première à nous voir approcher et nous fait signe de la rejoindre.

— Ah, vous voilà, fait mon Père en nous voyant. Je pensais bien que tu viendrais assister à ce départ, Legolas.

— Avec raison, puisque nous sommes ici.

J'adresse un sourire discret à ma mère et à Amrod tandis que Papa s'adresse à Mithrandir.

— Noble Mithrandir, ce fut un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir à nouveau pendant votre court séjour parmi nous. Votre départ si prompt est à la fois une source de tristesse et d'espoir pour notre peuple. Nos prières vous accompagneront tout au long de votre route.

— J'en remercie tous les Elfes de Mirkwood, et particulièrement vous et votre famille, Thranduil. Ma mission revêt aujourd'hui une importance particulière, puisque je l'accomplis pour venir en aide à des êtres qui me sont devenus chers. Cela me prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je ne faillirai pas.

Mon Père hoche la tête, confiant, les yeux brillants. Après quelques autres formules polies et pleines d'espoir, Mithrandir nous adresse un dernier salut, puis il se met en route sans plus se retourner. Silencieux, nous observons sa haute silhouette grise s'enfoncer au milieu des arbres et s'amenuiser peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que même nos yeux d'Elfes ne puissent plus la distinguer.

— Le voilà donc parti, dit Maman. Heureux sera le jour de son retour.

Papa tourne la tête vers elle et, souriant, la prend dans ses bras. Mes frères et sœurs et moi échangeons un regard amusé à ce spectacle, hélas devenu plus rare avec le temps. Mais malgré le sourire qui joue sur mes lèvres, je dois avouer que mon cœur n'est toujours pas tranquille. Pour un peu, je m'en voudrais presque d'être encore en proie au doute alors que tous autour de moi sont pleins de confiance en Mithrandir et en l'avenir.

Qu'il est pénible d'avoir un tel mauvais pressentiment ! C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai l'impression que Mithrandir ne va jamais revenir parmi nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette pensée me taraude. Sans doute une bonne nuit de sommeil suffira-t-elle à la chasser de mon esprit – du moins je l'espère. Car après tout, ce doute est bien sacrilège : c'est comme douter de la puissance des Valar face à un petit lieutenant de Morgoth.

**Je vais vous dire, moi, ce qui est pénible : c'est de commencer un chapitre, d'en écrire les deux tiers et ensuite de passer trois jours avant de trouver le temps de le finir ! Franchement, c'est tragique.**

**PS : si vous ne vous souvenez plus du personnage d'Isudë, relisez le chapitre 87.**


	96. 2074 ans, jour 7

Partie II. 5 : La Paix Vigilante (2074 ans)

**Dire qu'il y a des pays où le soleil brille et où les montagnes elles-mêmes ont les pieds dans l'eau ... Tristesse de la mi-saison quand le printemps tarde à venir. **

Chapitre 96 : Jour 7

— Désirez-vous autre chose ?

— Non merci, Sithiel. C'était en tous points parfait.

— Je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir, répond Sithiel avec un sourire.

Ayant parlé, Sithiel se lève et rapporte à la cuisine le plat que nous venons de terminer. Amil-Calas l'accompagne pour l'aider, et Lómalrion reste le seul maître de maison parmi les invités : Amrod, Naëlissa, Medrigor et moi-même. Une bien joyeuse réunion que nous avons organisée ici ! Ce n'est certes pas la première de ce genre, mais Sithiel et Amil-Calas mettent tant grâce à nous recevoir chez eux que le plaisir en est à chaque fois intact pour nous.

— Eh bien Lómalrion, fait Medrigor, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais mis à travailler avec notre vieil ami Telith ?

— Oui, en effet. Je l'avais un jour entendu dire que l'intendance du palais était un travail de plus en plus prenant, et que seul, il ne suffisait plus à la tâche. Cela m'intéressait, et j'y ai réfléchi quelques temps avant d'aller le voir. Depuis, je l'accompagne à l'occasion pour apprendre ses méthodes et je lui donne un coup de main quand il a trop de travail.

— C'est une bonne chose que tu aies une occupation utile, approuve Naëlissa.

Ce disant, ma sœur lance un regard plein de sous-entendu à notre petit frère Amrod, qui continue à ne pas faire grand-chose d'autre de ses journées que d'escalader les parois des cavernes et les arbres de la forêt. Mais Amrod semble complètement indifférent à ces reproches muets.

— Et cela te plaît vraiment ? demandé-je à Lómalrion. Je me souviens de l'époque où Père voulait à tout prix m'initier à tous les détails d'un gouvernement ... Il m'avait forcé à accompagner Telith, comme tu le fais, dans son travail d'Intendant. Mais par tous les Valar, comme cela m'ennuyait !

— Vraiment ?

— Oh que oui ! Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, je n'avais absolument aucun sens des responsabilités, et des tas de choses plus exaltantes à faire m'attendaient pendant que je prenais ces leçons fastidieuses. Naëlissa venait tout juste de naître, si je me souviens bien ; la forêt était verte et riante, libre, ensoleillée ... Ah ! dis-je en soupirant. Quel heureux temps c'était !

Sithiel rentre à cet instant en portant un plateau chargé de tasses fumantes, suivie par son époux.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demande-t-elle en posant le plateau devant nous.

— Oh, je ressasse les souvenirs du passé, dis-je d'un ton vague.

Je ne suis pas sans me rappeler que ces jours étaient aussi ceux où Sithiel et moi étions si proches ... Bien trop proches, à vrai dire. Mais évoquer ces souvenirs-là serait bien malvenu dans la demeure d'Amil-Calas. Cependant, alors que la conversation reprend sur un autre sujet, je croise tout à coup le regard de Sithiel et je comprends que nos pensées ont suivi le même chemin. Non, aucun de nous n'oubliera jamais ces jours-là.

Naëlissa se sert d'une tasse d'infusion et bavarde avec Amrod. Lómalrion s'entretient avec son père, et Medrigor se lève pour sortir sur le balcon. Je choisis de le suivre pour profiter de cet aménagement si agréable qu'Amil-Calas a eu la bonne idée de faire construire. De ce fameux balcon, on surplombe l'orée de la forêt de Mirkwood, juste assez haut pour pouvoir apprécier le moutonnement vert sombre des arbres qui s'étendent à perte de vue.

Quel plaisir que de pouvoir se tenir là, pour nous qui passons nos journées enfermés dans des cavernes ! Bien sûr, nous avons tous les jours l'occasion d'en sortir, mais enfin ce n'est rien de comparable à ce point de vue situé dans les hauteurs, au milieu des frondaisons, tout comme dans le royaume Lorien si j'en crois les récits de ceux qui s'y sont rendus.

— Guettes-tu quelque chose, Medrigor ?

— Toujours aucun signe de Mithrandir.

Je m'assombris en entendant ces mots, mais tente encore de répondre d'un ton léger :

— Voyons, c'est normal, il vient tout juste de partir. Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour atteindre son but.

— Oui, je sais ...

Medrigor n'achève pas sa phrase, il sait qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Malgré nos civilités et nos réunions entre amis, nous sommes tous obnubilés par la pensée permanente de tous nos espoirs qui reposent aujourd'hui sur les épaules de l'Istar gris. Ces temps anciens que j'évoquais tout à l'heure, reviendront-ils un jour ? Seul le succès de la mission de Mithrandir pourrait permettre d'exaucer ce souhait, le plus cher que j'aie jamais formulé.

Depuis que Mithrandir est parti, tout le palais vit dans une attente angoissée. Impossible de savoir combien de temps elle durera. Devrons-nous attendre un an, ou dix, ou mille ? Longtemps, sûrement. Et pourtant, nous sommes déjà tous sur le qui-vive, près à réagir au moindre geste nouveau, au moindre signe suspect. Tout pour avoir la plus petite bribe d'information, le plus infime renseignement.

Amrod nous rejoint sur le balcon et scrute avec nous le paysage. Soudain, il tend le doigt pour désigner un point sur l'horizon.

— Regarde, Legolas ! N'est-ce pas de la fumée qui s'élève, là-bas ?

— Où cela ? Je ne vois rien.

— Cette tâche sombre, au loin. On dirait vraiment un feu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Que vas-tu encore inventer ...

— Mais je t'assure ! Et regarde ces nuages si étranges au-dessus de nous ; le soleil couchant leur donne une teinte violette, presque pourpre. Cela n'arrive jamais, d'habitude.

— Eh bien, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

— N'est-ce pas un mauvais présage pour nous que cette nouveauté ?

— Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire dépendre mon avenir de la couleur des nuages. Et pourquoi serait-ce mauvais plutôt que bon, dis-moi ?

— C'est juste un pressentiment que j'ai ... répond Amrod d'une voix nerveuse. Il me semble qu'à force de tout observer depuis quelques jours, mes sens et même ma peau sont plus sensibles au moindre changement dans l'air.

— Nous sommes tous en proie aux pressentiments et aux mauvaises impressions, dit Medrigor d'un ton apaisant. Il ne faut pas se laisser aller.

Un peu agacé par mon frère et sa crédulité face à tout ce qu'il prend pour des signes du destin, je quitte le balcon et rassemble mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi.

— Vous rentrez déjà, Prince ? fait Amil-Calas, qui ne s'est jamais vraiment habitué à m'appeler par mon nom.

— Oui, il se fait tard. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre accueil, comme d'habitude !

— C'est nous qui vous remercions de venir égayer notre demeure ; sans vos visites, elle serait trop calme.

Je m'incline devant Amil-Calas pour le saluer puis, après avoir baisé la main de Sithiel et fait un signe de la main à Lómalrion, je repars en emmenant avec moi ma sœur Naëlissa qui se sent également un peu lasse. La demeure de Sithiel et Amil-Calas est située non loin du palais, tout comme celle du père de Medrigor, et le trajet du retour ne nous prend que quelques instants. Naëlissa me prend le bras pour marcher, et nous avançons en silence, goûtant seulement le plaisir de notre compagnie mutuelle.

En arrivant au palais, cependant, mon agacement se réveille : il semble que l'angoisse superstitieuse qui s'est emparée d'Amrod fait également son chemin chez les autres Elfes du palais, car toute une petite foule s'est massée devant les portes, inspectant qui la forêt, qui le ciel, qui la route d'Esgaroth. Tous poussent des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! », des soupirs inquiets, et lancent à qui mieux mieux des prédictions – souvent terribles – pour notre avenir. J'échange avec ma sœur un regard las. C'est bien triste de voir ce que deviennent les Elfes, les créatures les plus sages de la Terre du Milieu, dès qu'ils s'inquiètent un peu.

Et dire que Mithrandir n'est absent que depuis quatre jours ...

**Si vous ne vous rappelez pas l'époque où Legolas jouait à l'Intendant (bien malgré lui), relisez le chapitre 34. **


	97. 2074 ans, jour 15

Partie II. 5 : La Paix Vigilante (2074 ans)

**Voyons, que vous raconterai-je aujourd'hui ? Qu'il est tard et que je dois me lever tôt demain ? Que certes, j'aime beaucoup cette fic, mais qu'elle me prend à elle seule plus de temps que tous mes autres écrits en cours réunis ? Enfin bref. Merci à vous d'être là.**

**Et comme le dit si bien Aragorn : « Let's hunt some Orc ! »**

Chapitre 97 : Jour 15

_Toc_. La lame du couteau se fiche dans le bois de la table. Je tends le bras, attrape le manche et le secoue pour libérer le couteau, qui finit par s'arracher brutalement de la table. Une marque claire dans le bois témoigne de son passage, à côté de dizaines de cicatrices semblables. Je relance le couteau. _Toc_.

— J'en ai assez, dis-je à la salle vide.

Par un concours de circonstances qui, pour être déjà advenu, reste tout de même rare, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi dans la salle des gardes. Je suis venu m'y ennuyer en paix, pour ressasser tranquillement mes idées noires et m'éloigner de tous ces Elfes superstitieux qui me portent sur les nerfs avec leurs histoires de mauvais présages. Depuis le départ de Mithrandir, voilà à peine deux semaines, ils n'ont pas arrêté. C'est assommant.

_Toc._

— J'en ai assez d'être là.

— Ça tombe bien, alors, répond une autre voix.

— Piolad ?

Le jeune soldat se tient devant la porte ouverte de la salle ; il prend à peine le temps de me lancer un regard, encore moins celui de me dire bonjour, et me délivre aussitôt son message.

— Nous partons en expédition. Elriomir a estimé qu'il fallait bien cela pour nous défouler, et que nous ne devions pas rester trop longtemps inactifs.

— Quand partons-nous ?

— Tout de suite, dit laconiquement Piolad.

Sans me regarder, il se dirige vers l'un des gros coffres rangés le long des murs de la salle, y prend deux couteaux qu'il accroche à sa ceinture, et repart sans ajouter un mot. Piolad ne nous a toujours pas pardonné, à Velith et moi, de l'avoir consciencieusement évité après l'affaire d'Esgaroth et de la peste ; je commence à douter que nous redevenions amis un jour, tous les trois. C'est dommage : pour peu que l'on bride la folie de sa jeunesse, Piolad est vraiment un compagnon des plus sympathiques. Bah, laissons le temps faire son œuvre ...

Nous partons donc ! L'idée d'Elriomir est excellente, c'est justement ce dont j'avais besoin. J'espère que nous irons loin et que nous marcherons longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue nous embrume tant le cerveau que parler soit un lointain souvenir et réfléchir, un vœu pieu. J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées, et si je peux au passage pourfendre quelques araignées et abattre autant de chauve-souris, ce sera parfait. D'une certaine façon, ce serait presque dommage si Mithrandir réussissait à nous libérer de ces monstres : il faudrait trouver un autre sport que la chasse aux nuisibles.

Le temps de saisir mes armes et d'empaqueter rapidement quelques affaires, et me voilà prêt à partir. Je rejoins les autres gardes de ma patrouille devant les portes du palais où beaucoup sont déjà rassemblés. Velith me fait un signe dès qu'il m'aperçoit, et je vais aussitôt le rejoindre.

— Te voilà donc, mon Prince !

— Ne me dis pas que j'étais le dernier que vous attendiez, tout de même ?

— Non, mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Tiens, le voilà justement, le dernier, ajoute-t-il en désignant à ma droite un Elfe qui arrive en courant, encore occupé à ajuster sa ceinture. Comme j'ai hâte que nous partions ! poursuit Velith.

— Et moi donc ! Il est grand temps que je fasse quelque chose d'utile de mes journées. D'ailleurs, je donnerai bien ce conseil à d'autres au palais.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Que tous ceux qui perdent leur temps à prétendre que voir passer un vol de balbuzards dans un certain sens signifie que Mithrandir est mort ou bien blessé, ou au contraire que la présence de loutres sur nos berges si tôt dans la saison annonce de bonnes nouvelles ; bref, que tous ces devins de pacotilles m'exaspèrent au plus au point. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche leur a pris soudain de se lancer dans ces élucubrations stupides.

Velith hoche les épaules, l'air indifférent.

— Tu connais la vie qu'on mène ici, Legolas ; elle est souvent belle et remplie de joies, mais il y a certains jours où l'ennui et les soucis assaillent nos esprits avec une violence insupportable. Ces Elfes dont tu parles n'ont simplement rien trouvé de mieux pour s'occuper et se changer les idées.

— Peuh ! Ce sont des paresseux, oui, tu veux dire. Je suis certain qu'ils auraient tous mieux à faire.

— Laisse-les donc vivre. Nous avons réussi à maintenir une certaine sécurité dans nos existences ; on ne sait pas jusqu'à quand cela pourra durer. Autant profiter de ces jours plus paisibles pour être un peu oisif.

Tandis que nous parlons, Elriomir nous donne le signal de départ et nous nous élançons sans perdre un instant vers la forêt, ses ombres et ses monstres, toutes choses maléfiques et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, assez distrayantes. Cependant les paroles tranquilles de Velith ne m'ont pas convaincu et ne m'ont pas davantage apaisé.

— La paix, la vraie paix, nous sommes encore bien loin de l'avoir, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Cette patrouille en est la preuve, n'est-ce pas ? Le seul espoir que nous avons de redevenir un jour tranquilles et de pouvoir dormir en paix, sans souci, cet espoir repose sur Mithrandir.

— C'est bien pour ça que les autres tentent de savoir ce qu'il ...

— Ils ont tort de se comporter ainsi, tu ne m'ôteras pas cela de la tête ! m'exclamé-je en l'interrompant. Scruter les signes du ciel, ce n'est que fadaises. Ce qu'ils devraient faire, c'est prier les Valar de venir en aide à celui qu'ils nous ont envoyé ; c'est travailler et cultiver notre royaume pour qu'il ne cesse jamais d'être prospère, même dans les temps difficiles que nous vivons ; c'est se battre, enfin, comme nous le faisons.

— Tout le monde ne peut pas être un guerrier ... murmure Velith, sans oser élever trop la voix.

Nous n'avons plus le luxe de bavarder, à présent, car les dangers de la forêt nous imposent attention et prudence. La patrouille est en alerte. Aussi silencieux que seuls des Elfes savent l'être, nous nous dispersons dans les fourrés, en prenant garde tout de même à rester dans le champ de vision les uns des autres. De temps en temps, j'arme mon arc en un éclair pour abattre une de ces créatures noires, tapies sournoisement autour de nous. Mes flèches vibrent et volent dans l'air comme autant de promesses de mort.

Tout le jour encore, nous marchons. La Soleil descend dans le ciel, nous marchons encore. Voilà que la nuit tombe, et nous marchons toujours, toujours plus loin vers le Sud. Plus personne ne parle à présent ; nous échangeons tout juste quelques gestes pour nous assurer que tout le monde est encore présent et indemne. À l'occasion, chacun protège ses compagnons d'une embûche dans le sol traître ou d'une embuscade tendue par des Gobelins.

Notre vue demeure efficace, mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'entraîner notre ouïe et notre odorat à nous prévenir des dangers. En matière de Gobelins, un odorat fin est des plus salutaires. Quant aux loups sauvages, nous les sentons rôder autour de nous, sans pourtant qu'ils ne nous attaquent directement. Ce sont des créatures cruelles, mais non dénuées d'une certaine intelligence, et elles ont appris à craindre la morsure de nos lames et de nos flèches. Dans l'ombre de leurs terriers, les loups attendent que nous quittions leur territoire avant de retourner le hanter à leur guise.

En somme, une patrouille banale. Une chose pourtant me semble étrange, et même inquiétante : c'est cette brume sombre autour de nous. Elle s'est infiltrée dans nos bois depuis les débuts de Mirkwood, pourtant il y a cette fois chez elle quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il me semble que plus nous avançons vers le Sud et plus cette brume devient dense et opaque, menaçante. Bien mieux que l'obscurité ne le fait, elle dissimule à nos yeux les dangers de la route et les pièges tendus sur notre chemin.

Les autres soldats autour de moi, peu à peu, semblent faire le même constat. Nous connaissons cette forêt mieux que quiconque, et cette brume opaque n'a rien de normal. Cela n'annonce rien de bon, à mon avis. Les sifflements et les chuintements des bêtes qui nous entourent se font plus puissants, plus moqueurs. Je commence même à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment ...

Par Manwë, si moi aussi je me mets à voir des signes partout !


	98. 2074 ans, jour 30

Partie II. 5 : La Paix Vigilante (2074 ans)

**Plus que deux, plus que deux ... Et encore 60 après ça ... Qui a dit « VDM » ?**

**GO COLT BUSTERS !**

Chapitre 98 : Jour 30 (un mois)

Je réprime un bâillement. Ce n'est pas tant que je suis fatigué physiquement, il s'agit plutôt d'une lassitude générale. La brume épaisse qui nous entoure se maintient et se fait chaque jour plus épaisse. Cela m'use les nerfs de redouter, à chaque pas que je fais, de trouver un piège sous mes pieds. Voilà deux semaines que nous sommes partis du palais, et ces deux semaines furent pour le moins rudes.

Deux semaines de patrouille où nous nous sommes battus presque sans interruption contre les monstres et les loups et les Gobelins et les araignées et ... Je préfère chasser le reste de ma mémoire. Dans l'ambiance sinistre et pesante qui pèse sur cette forêt si noire, le moral de nos troupes n'est pas des plus élevés. Elriomir a-t-il vraiment eu raison de nous lancer dans cette expédition pour nous changer les idées ? Je commence à en douter.

Nous ne parlons plus entre nous ; Velith et moi ne trouvons rien de neuf à nous dire, et même le joyeux Taralith est devenu taciturne. Quant à Piolad, il reste aussi isolé qu'à l'accoutumée. Que pourrions-nous dire ? Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, avec leur lot habituel de dangers et d'angoisses, de blessures parfois et de peine également. Pourtant, nous ne nous décidons toujours pas à rebrousser chemin et à rentrer au palais. Ici au moins, en nous battant contre nos ennemis, nous pouvons sentir que nous servons à quelque chose, malgré l'impression que les monstres reviennent toujours plus nombreux à mesure que nous les massacrons.

Et cette odeur immonde qui règne ici ... Souvent, les arbres se font si touffus et si denses que la lumière ne passe qu'à peine à travers leurs feuilles, et l'air à peine davantage. Opprimés par l'épaisseur moite de l'atmosphère, nous sommes prisonniers de ces relents infâmes que dégagent les monstres, qu'ils soient bien vivants ou bien en train de pourrir avec le corps hérissé de nos flèches.

D'ailleurs, j'ai comme l'impression que cette odeur se renforce depuis ce matin. Voilà qui est nouveau ... Mais j'aurais préféré que les choses évoluent autrement ! Pouah, ça devient insoutenable. Je me demande d'où cela vient. Mes compagnons semblent l'avoir également remarqué – au moins, je ne deviens pas fou – et nous échangeons des regards interrogatifs. Mais personne n'a l'air d'avoir de réponse.

Pour protéger mon odorat trop sensible de cette infection, je recouvre le bas de mon visage avec un foulard. C'est un foulard précieux : ma mère elle-même l'a tissé, et Naëlissa l'a brodé avec un fil aussi vert que les feuilles du printemps. Son odeur familière me fait chaud au cœur. Ici, les feuilles sont déjà toutes rousses, et un rayon de lumière inopiné leur donne des reflets d'or. Il est bon d'avoir de temps en temps ce genre d'intermèdes plus doux dans nos journées si rudes.

Allons bon, même avec mon foulard la puanteur devient de plus en plus oppressante ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer, comme les autres soldats autour de moi.

— Ah, mais quelle odeur ignoble ! s'exclame Holad. D'où peut-elle venir ?

— De la direction dans laquelle nous allons, je suppose, puisqu'elle se renforce à chaque pas que nous faisons, répond Taralith.

— Quelle puanteur ! Vivement que nous en trouvions l'origine pour nous en éloigner au plus tôt.

— Tu as bien raison ! C'est véritablement infâme. Même un cadavre de Gobelin ne saurait sentir si mauvais.

Soudain, Velith attire notre attention vers le paysage qui se dessine devant nous, plus clair et plus dégagé que ce que nous avons traversé jusque là.

— Regardez ! On dirait que nous arrivons dans une sorte de clairière ou de petite vallée. Avec un peu de chance, l'air circulera mieux là-bas et nous n'aurons pu à supporter cette odeur.

— C'est vrai, approuve Elriomir. Allons soldats, pressons le pas ! Nous arriverons là-bas plus vite.

Nous obéissons en hâte à notre capitaine et nous nous mettons tout à coup à courir ensemble vers l'air pur que la clairière devant nous semble promettre. À mesure que nous avançons, les arbres se font plus espacés et l'atmosphère moins étouffante, bien que l'odeur ne devienne pas moins forte, au contraire. Nous courons toujours, presque comme des enfants qui ont repéré un lac d'eau fraîche pour s'y baigner, et nous nous précipitons en avant sans prendre du tout garde à un éventuel danger qui pourrait nous tomber dessus soudainement.

Enfin, les arbres disparaissent et nous arrivons au bord d'une petite combe dégagée.

Le choc nous fige sur place.

Cette petite vallée est en fait un immense charnier. Des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de cadavres d'araignées sont entassés là, pêle-mêle, et pourrissent à la Soleil. La puanteur qui s'en dégage est inexprimable, aussi immonde que le spectacle en lui-même de tant de mort. Et pourtant, nous nous mettons tous à sourire béatement.

C'est magnifique ! Tous ces monstres morts, là, à nos pieds, si nombreux, qui ne feront plus jamais souffrir ni les nôtres, ni nous-mêmes ! C'est un miracle qui a dû les terrasser ainsi. Mais comment cela est-il possible ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fait Elriomir.

— Quel massacre ! dit Taralith avec un grand sourire. Et d'une redoutable efficacité. Qui peut bien en être responsable ?

— Il faudrait toute une armée d'Elfes pour accomplir un tel travail ! Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir qu'il n'existe rien de tel, n'est-ce pas ?

— Regardez un peu ces araignées : elles ne sont pas normales, leur corps est tout atrophié. Sans doute est-ce lié à ce qui les a tuées.

— Mais de quoi peut-il bien s'agir ?

La main devant le visage pour se protéger de la puanteur, Nilmandil s'approche un peu plus près du charnier et observe les cadavres pendant quelques instants.

— Savez-vous ce que j'en pense ? finit-il par dire. Je crois qu'il faudrait une grande puissance pour venir à bout de tant de monstres en une seule fois. À notre échelle d'Elfes, il faudrait que nous soyons immensément nombreux pour accomplir cela ... Mais à une autre échelle ? À celle des Valar, par exemple, ou bien d'un de leurs envoyés ... Cela devient un exploit bien plus facile.

— Que veux-tu dire, Nilmandil ? Est-ce que tu insinues que c'est le noble Mithrandir qui est derrière cet admirable ouvrage ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? N'a-t-il pas promis qu'il nous aiderait ? Qui d'autre aurait pu faire cela ? achève Nilmandil en désignant les cadavres d'araignées.

Je suis aussitôt convaincu par ses paroles. Mithrandir ! Mais naturellement, ce ne peut-être que lui ! Lui qui est venu parmi nous pour nous sauver de nos peines, il a tenu parole. Ceci n'est sans doute que le commencement de ses exploits. Moi qui doutais de sa puissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me mets à croire en lui et à mettre toute ma confiance dans le pèlerin gris.

Alors que notre humeur collective s'allège d'un coup et que nous échangeons des regards plein d'espoir et de foi, Velith attire notre attention sur un nouveau phénomène des plus réjouissants.

— Regardez autour de vous, mes amis, fait-il. N'avez-vous pas l'impression que la brume qui nous entourait depuis deux semaines commence à s'estomper ?

— Tu crois vraiment ? Je ne vois rien de tel.

— Mais si, intervient Piolad d'un ton ravi. Velith a raison !

— Si c'est le cas, répond Elriomir, c'est peut-être enfin le signe que nous attendons depuis tant de temps. Le signe que notre peuple retrouve bientôt des temps plus cléments, après tant de souffrance.

Un silence ému accueille cette prophétie qui nous donne tant de rêves. Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite à la simple pensée que nous pourrions un jour retrouver notre Grande Forêt Verte, aussi belle qu'elle le fut par le passé, et laisser derrière nous nos sombres souvenirs. Est-ce vraiment possible ? Avons-nous le droit d'y croire ?

— Il faut retourner au palais ! s'exclame Taralith. Notre peuple doit être tenu au courant de ce que nous venons de découvrir, il faut lui faire partager nos espoirs !

— Oui, rentrons tout de suite ! approuve Elriomir. Soldats, courons retrouver les nôtres !

Un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements retentit à cette injonction, et sans plus attendre, portés par les ailes de l'espoir et de la joie, nous nous élançons à toutes jambes pour regagner le palais.

**Mon Dieu les enfants, je poste avec une régularité fabuleuse ces derniers temps, c'est-à-peine si j'y crois moi-même ! :) **


	99. 2074 ans, jour 60

Partie II. 5 : La Paix Vigilante (2074 ans)

**Allez, là ! C'est un peu le chapitre 99, mes amis ! Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? Moi je trouve ça beau :) Et je suis toute de bonne humeur, rentrant d'un voyage merveilleux et bien apaisant. D'ailleurs, l'heure est également à la fête pour nos chers Elfes sylvains, alors profitons-en !**

**La bise à la CC. **

Chapitre 99 : Jour 60 (deux mois)

Naëlissa éclate de rire. Comme ça, gaiement, simplement parce qu'elle est heureuse. Et son rire doux comme l'eau d'une fontaine se révèle contagieux, me gagne, puis Medrigor, et encore Velith. Nous voilà pris d'un fou rire irrépressible, et si naturel qu'il semblerait ne jamais devoir cesser. La vie est si belle ! Si douce, si merveilleuse, pleine de tant de splendeurs et de joies ! Je me sens déborder d'une énergie et d'un appétit à vivre tel que je pourrais courir à travers tout le Rhovanion en chantant de joie.

Nous faisons tous les quatre une promenade en forêt. Une promenade ! En forêt ! Quel luxe sublime ... Et nous l'apprécions à sa juste valeur, nous qui gambadons et dansons comme des enfants au milieu des feuilles mortes. Ma belle Naëlissa est toute d'or vêtue, d'un or chaud et vibrant comme sa chevelure, et rit à gorge déployée de pouvoir marcher pieds nus dans la mousse sans avoir à redouter la morsure sournoise d'une bête tapie dans l'ombre.

La forêt est à nouveau nôtre, désormais. L'ombre qui l'enveloppait depuis tant d'années et de siècles, cette ombre qui pesait sur nous, si oppressante, la voilà qui s'allège enfin. Tout n'est pas encore revenu à l'état idyllique où étaient les choses du temps de la Grande Forêt Verte, mais les environs du palais n'ont déjà plus rien de comparable avec ce qu'ils étaient au cours de ces derniers siècles. Je prends une profonde et délicieuse respiration : l'air fleure bon l'humus, et rien d'autre. Enfin.

— Oh, attendez-moi ! s'exclame derrière nous une voix bien connue.

Sithiel accourt à notre suite, ses cheveux sombres parés de rubans jaunes qui volent au vent. Un bref instant, j'ai la vision de la même Elfe dans la même forêt, illuminée par le même rayon de soleil et le même sourire, mille cinq cents ans plus tôt. Mais la vision est fugitive et s'efface lorsque Sithiel arrive près de nous.

— Quelle bonne surprise ! D'où viens-tu comme ça ? demande Medrigor.

— Je vous ai aperçus ensemble depuis la fenêtre de ma maison, et je suis aussitôt sortie vous rejoindre. Quel temps radieux ! Quelle tranquillité, n'est-ce pas ? J'en suis si heureuse !

— Oui, ce sont des jours où il fait bon vivre, approuve Velith avec un sourire.

Velith et Sithiel ne sont pas des proches connaissances, étant donné qu'ils se sont rencontrés récemment et par mon intermédiaire, mais j'ai eu le plaisir de constater qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Velith est au courant de l'histoire qui m'a lié à Sithiel autrefois, et je crois bien que s'il avait été à ma place il ne l'aurait jamais laissée s'enfuir du royaume. Mais ce n'est pas l'heure de repenser à tout cela.

Sithiel prend le bras de Naëlissa sous le sien et nous propose, après nous avoir remerciés de l'avoir attendue, de repartir sans plus attendre et de reprendre notre petite marche. Proposition acceptée à l'unanimité, naturellement. Une petite brise se lève, dérangeant les coiffures de nos belles compagnes, mais sans les faire protester davantage qu'en riant à nouveau. Il est vrai qu'après tant d'années à avoir couru le risque d'être réduit en charpie ou mutilé par des monstres, celui d'être décoiffé semble tout de suite moins dramatique.

Plus tard, entendant ma sœur se mettre à fredonner un air qui m'est inconnu, je me tourne vers elle :

— Que chantes-tu, Naëlissa ?

— Une ode à Mithrandir, le Pèlerin Gris.

— Ah, tu as bien raison de chanter ses louanges ! s'exclame Medrigor. Nous devrions tous en faire autant désormais, chaque jour où la lumière de la belle Arien percera les nuages.

— J'espère que le souvenir de ce que les Elfes de notre peuple doivent à l'envoyé des Valar se perpétuera d'âge en âge, ajoute Naëlissa.

— J'espère quant à moi que nous le reverrons bientôt, à présent qu'il a accompli la grande œuvre qu'il nous avait promise, répond Velith. Et j'aimerais aussi savoir ce que sont devenus les autres Istari. Alatar et Pallando, Mithrandir avait l'air de les croire perdus pour cette Terre, si je me souviens bien. Mais qu'en est-il de Radagast ? Et du sage Curunír ?

— Qui le sait ? fais-je en haussant les épaules. Peut-être les reverrons-nous un jour ou l'autre, ainsi que Mithrandir avait l'air de le penser. Peut-être pas.

Nous marchons encore, goûtant en silence la paix et la sérénité retrouvées de notre belle forêt. J'ai peine encore à croire au bonheur qui nous inonde, comme la Soleil le fait de ses rayons. Libres, enfin ! Libres de vivre à notre guise, d'oublier cette prison d'angoisse qui nous oppressait tant que nous avions presque fini par accepter d'y être condamnés. Libres de profiter de cette belle nature vers laquelle notre cœur d'Elfes sylvains nous porte naturellement, de marcher dans cette forêt, de voyager ... Qui sait jusqu'où ?

— C'est si beau, presque trop ! soupire Naëlissa. Pensez-vous que cela va vraiment durer ?

Une voix grave, comme sortie du néant, lui répond à travers l'ombre douce des arbres

— Il faut l'espérer, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

— Mithrandir ! nous exclamons-nous tous ensembles.

C'est bien lui ! Oui, c'est le Pèlerin Gris qui s'avance vers nous, avec son haut chapeau pointu, sa longue barbe et son fidèle bâton. Ses cheveux et son manteau sont plus gris que jamais, et son visage semble porter des marques plus profondes encore que lorsqu'il nous a quittés, voilà deux mois, mais son regard brille de joie sous ses sourcils épais.

Un instant suffit pour que nous tombions à genoux devant Mithrandir, levant les bras et l'acclamant comme le sauveur de notre peuple, ce qu'il est véritablement. Naëlissa se remet à chanter d'une voix claire la reconnaissance des Elfes de Mirkwood, tandis que Velith, Sithiel et Medrigor lancent des cris de joie et des éclats de rire vers le ciel et serrent dans les leurs les mains de Mithrandir. Quant à moi je me tais, béat et souriant que je suis, incapable de transcrire en mots le bonheur que j'éprouve en cet instant.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que Mithrandir nous relève et chemine avec nous de retour vers le palais, mes amis et moi-même courant et dansant comme des fous en tous sens, appelant à pleine voix les Elfes des environs qui voudraient nous rejoindre et accueillir Mithrandir avec nous. Nous sommes bientôt entendus, et le bouche-à-oreille aidant, c'est toute une petite foule qui finit par entourer l'Istar au moment où nous sortons de la forêt.

— Loué soit Mithrandir !

— Et loués les Valar de nous l'avoir envoyé !

— Merci ! Merci, Pèlerin Gris, merci infiniment ! Nous vous devons tellement.

— Loué soit Mithrandir, le plus grand parmi les Istar ! Il a mis fin à notre calvaire.

— Merci Mithrandir ! Merci, ô Valar !

Mithrandir se contente pour toute réponse de nous sourire, en un geste assez nouveau chez ce sage qui est d'ordinaire si grave et taciturne. Je crois même pouvoir affirmer qu'il est ému par toutes nos marques de reconnaissances, et cela me va droit au cœur. Voilà un Maia assez puissant pour défaire le maléfice d'un Nazgûl, et pourtant assez humble pour ne s'en vanter en aucune façon. Je connais peu d'êtres qui soient plus dignes d'estime et d'admiration.

Aussitôt que mon Père arrive à son tour, suivi de ma mère et d'Amrod, de grandes célébrations sont décrétées pour fêter la victoire de Mithrandir et son retour. Cette fois, il se passera bien plus de deux jours avant que nous ne le laissions repartir !


	100. 2074 ans, jour 100

Partie II. 5 : La Paix Vigilante (2074 ans)

**100 !**

**On le voit arriver (depuis le temps ...), on s'y prépare, on s'en réjouit, on l'attend avec hâte ... Et pourtant, lorsqu'il vient, on ne trouve pas les mots justes. Il y a tant à exprimer avec ce chapitre 100. D'abord, toute ma reconnaissance envers vous, lecteurs, et vous, reviewers de mon cœur. Tous les auteurs le disent : sans vous, on n'irait pas loin. C'est tellement encourageant de sentir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié ! Votre constance fait toute ma joie. **

**Bon, et puis je dois dire aussi que je suis assez fière d'être arrivée jusque là :) Même si d'autres me surpassent largement (pas vrai Banou ?) en quantité comme en qualité ! **

Chapitre 100 : Jour 100 (tiens donc !)(trois mois)

Je me réveille en souriant et m'étire avec délices. Ah, par Eru, quelle bonne nuit j'ai passé ! Cela m'étonne presque, en pensant à toutes les victuailles que j'ai englouties hier et à tout le vin dont je les ai arrosées. D'habitude, mon corps ne résiste pas si bien à de tels joyeux excès, mais il faut croire que le régime de fêtes permanentes que je suis depuis bien des jours commence à faire ses preuves.

Avec un soupir réjoui, je m'assois sur mon lit puis, après avoir amplement bâillé une ou deux fois et m'être frotté les yeux, je me lève et sors de chez moi. Le palais bruisse encore de ce murmure qui n'a pas cessé depuis le retour de Mithrandir, le murmure d'une musique que l'on continue à jouer après le lever de la Soleil, le bruit léger des pas des derniers danseurs, les chants doux des Elfes en liesse.

Errant dans les couloirs, sans but mais avec l'esprit en joie, je croise quelques autres Elfes qui semblent dans le même état que moi, les yeux cernés par la fatigue et l'air hagard de ceux qui croient encore être à la fête de la veille. Nous voilà beaux, tous autant que nous sommes ! Peut-être a-t-on bien raison en haut lieu de parler de la décadence des Elfes ...

Je finis par trouver une salle tranquille où un courant d'air frais vient me caresser le visage et achève de me réveiller en douceur. En effet, une fenêtre percée dans le roc laisse passer un peu d'air – chose rare dans notre palais souterrain, à mon grand regret. Mais c'est encore une raison de se réjouir que Mithrandir ait libéré notre forêt du Nécromancien et de ses monstres ! Dorénavant, je pourrai me promener autant que je le désire et sentir la morsure vivifiante du vent sur mon visage chaque fois que j'en aurai envie. Enfin, tout du moins aux alentours du palais, car la forêt de Mirkwood reste encore sombre dans ses régions les plus méridionales et ténébreuses.

Je vais m'asseoir sur un banc situé juste en face de la petite fenêtre, là où la brise du dehors arrive directement. Quel dommage que le temps soit à la pluie ! Je n'aperçois qu'un morceau de ciel d'un gris lourd, et les grondements du tonnerre m'empêchent de me sentir parfaitement apaisé. Ah certes, je n'aimerais pas être dehors par ce temps-là.

Mais d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose dehors ! Oui, je crois bien distinguer un petit point noir qui grossit, grossit **(1)** et s'approche de moi. Je me lève pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agit, et je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'un oiseau. Pauvre bête, voler par ce temps ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir. Et précisément, on dirait que l'oiseau a envie de s'abriter puisqu'il vole droit vers ma fenêtre. Je n'ai que le temps de faire un écart, et voilà que l'animal surgit tout à coup dans la salle, ses plumes trempées dégoulinantes de pluie.

Après avoir fait quelques tours en hululant, il se pose sur mon bras que j'ai tendu instinctivement, un petit peu ahuri cependant devant la scène qui vient de se produire. Les serres de l'oiseau s'enfoncent dans mon bras et déchirent le tissu de ma tunique, après l'avoir trempée de pluie, mais la sale bête a l'air de s'en moquer éperdument. Avec un air grave dans ses yeux jaunes, il me tend sa patte gauche sur laquelle je vois qu'un parchemin est enroulé.

Sitôt que je m'en saisis, l'oiseau quitte mon bras et va se poser sur le sol, ne se préoccupant plus désormais que de sécher ses plumes, avant sans doute de repartir sous la pluie. Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur le sort de ce volatile, tout captivé que je suis par ce curieux parchemin qui vient de me parvenir d'une si étrange manière. Le parchemin, roulé extrêmement serré, est scellé par une goutte de cire verte où un sceau inconnu se distingue vaguement. J'hésite. Que dois-je en faire ?

Il est peu probable que ce message me soit destiné, et si l'oiseau m'a laissé le prendre, c'est sûrement parce que j'étais le premier Elfe qu'il voyait dans ce palais où on a dû le dresser à se rendre. De la même façon, je doute que quiconque dans ce palais entretienne une correspondance de ce type aérien. La seule solution qui se présente à mon esprit est donc de remettre ce message au Roi mon Père, puisqu'il doit de toute façon être tenu informé de tout ce qu'il se passe dans son palais.

Je m'élance donc hors de la salle où j'abandonne l'oiseau messager pour courir trouver mon Père. Sa chambre est vide, mais non son cabinet de travail où je le trouve en train de s'entretenir avec Mithrandir, comme chaque jour, et Medrigor, ce qui est plus rare mais qui ne manque pas de me ravir.

— Eh bien mon fils, que fais-tu ainsi tout essoufflé ? s'exclame Papa.

— Père, je viens de recevoir ce message qu'un oiseau a apporté jusqu'ici, et j'ai pensé que je devais vous le remettre.

— Un oiseau, dis-tu ? Curieux. Et quel est ce mystérieux message, as-tu lu ce qu'il contient ?

— Non Père, il est scellé.

— C'est bien, donne-le moi.

Mon Père attrape le parchemin que je lui tends et, après un bref regard au cachet de cire qui n'a pas l'air de l'éclairer plus que moi, fait sauter celui-ci d'un coup d'ongle.

— Ah ! fait-il sitôt le parchemin déroulé. C'est un message d'Harandir, naturellement. Il est retenu hors de ce royaume pour mon service, et a utilisé ce moyen pour me faire tenir ses informations.

— Quelles sont-elles, Thranduil ? demande Mithrandir.

À voir le front de mon Père s'assombrir à mesure qu'il lit la lettre d'Harandir, j'augure que les nouvelles sont mauvaises. J'adresse à Medrigor un regard plein d'inquiétude, et mon ami se rapproche de moi pour me rassurer. Enfin, Papa pose le parchemin sur la table.

— Mithrandir, à la lecture de ces tristes informations je ne peux que vous remercier une fois encore d'avoir mis fin aux activités du Nécromancien, car il semble qu'il en était plus que temps. Hélas, ses maléfices ont frappé les royaumes des Hommes plus durement encore que le nôtre !

— Que leur est-il arrivé ? La peste, encore ? s'inquiète Medrigor.

— Non, c'est de politique qu'il s'agit. Le royaume de Gondor court à sa perte. Apprenez d'abord qu'il a été terriblement amputé, car les armées du Nécromancien ont conquis la belle cité de Minas Ithil et l'ont faite leur, la renommant Minas Morgul.

— La Tour de la Sorcellerie ... murmure Mithrandir. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

— La Peste avait affaibli la population et la garnison, si bien que les serviteurs du Nécromancien ont pu prendre la cité après deux ans de siège. Ils ont déjà recouvert ses murs de puissantes fortifications.

— C'est une nouvelle affligeante, Thranduil. Et pas seulement pour le peuple de Gondor, car il y avait à Minas Ithil l'une des Pierres de Vision. C'est une pitié que l'ennemi s'en soit emparé.

— Minas Anor a également été rebaptisée, reprend Papa, et s'appelle dorénavant Minas Tirith, la Tour de Garde.

— Quels malheurs pour ce royaume des Hommes ! dis-je avec tristesse.

— Hélas, ce n'est pas tout, soupire mon Père. Non seulement ce royaume est privé de l'une de ses citadelles, mais encore a-t-il perdu jusqu'à son Roi !

— Comment ? nous exclamons-nous tous les trois, interloqués.

— Le Seigneur Eärnur avait été couronné Roi du Gondor, mais il eut l'imprudence d'accepter un défi qui l'opposait au commandant de Minas Morgul. Il partit avec des chevaliers à Minas Morgul ... et il ne revint jamais.

— Est-il mort ?

— Comment le savoir ? En outre, il n'avait pas d'héritier. Le Gondor a donc nommé un Intendant, Mardil, pour diriger le royaume à la place de son Roi légitime.

— Un Intendant ? répète Medrigor. C'est une aberration, le Gondor a besoin d'un Roi ! Vraiment, Sire, ces nouvelles sont bien sombres. Je m'inquiète pour le peuple des Hommes. Si notre Âge est pour s'achever, ainsi que d'aucuns le prédisent, les Hommes sauront-ils relever le fardeau ?

— Il est vrai que l'épisode de la Peste a prouvé leur faiblesse ... dis-je, mélancolique.

— Ne soyez pas si prompts à accuser l'Homme, intervient cependant Mithrandir. Certes, il a bien des faiblesses, mais tout autant de forces cachées. Notez que malgré toutes les épreuves qui les affligent, leur peuple survit encore, envers et contre tout. Je crois pour ma part que nous pouvons placer notre foi et notre espoir en l'Homme.

Père soupire et s'assoit sur sa chaise, l'air triste et pensif.

— Puissiez-vous avoir raison, Mithrandir.

**Un peu de tolkienisme pour ce chapitre anniversaire, c'est que je suis d'humeur à faire de l'histoire. J'espère que les petits clins d'œil au Seigneur des Anneaux vous ont plu !**

**(1) Spéciale dédicace à la Belle Hélène :)**

**Une petite review pour fêter le chapitre 100, peut-être ?  
**


	101. 2074 ans, jour 200

Partie II. 5 : La Paix Vigilante (2074 ans)

**Le plus beau dans cette histoire de chapitre 100, ce n'est pas seulement de l'atteindre, mais surtout de le dépasser. Bienvenue dans la fic qui ne s'arrête jamais ! En tout cas, j'en connais une à qui ce chapitre devrait plaire ! **

Chapitre 101 : Jour 200 (six mois)

— _Je ne saurais souffrir plus longtemps que la gaieté illumine mon palais tandis que certaines régions de mon royaume souffrent encore mille maux. Il faut à tout prix corriger cette situation, et cela au plus vite, car mon cœur ne sera pas en paix tant qu'un seul de mes sujets restera soumis au joug de l'Ennemi._

Il n'a rien fallu de plus que ces quelques mots du Roi Thranduil pour que les soldats de la garde de Mirkwood reprennent aussitôt du service, tant mon Père a su nous émouvoir par l'évocation des Elfes de notre peuple qui, au Sud du royaume, combattent encore les noires créatures du Nécromancien. Tous, en guerriers que nous sommes, nous avons pris les armes et nous sommes partis au loin.

Il est plaisant de constater que nous sommes à cette période de l'année où la lumière commence enfin à l'emporter sur l'ombre, si bien qu'à mesure que nous marchons vers le Sud nous contemplons le combat de la nature renaissante contre l'hiver, reflet du nôtre contre nos propres ennemis. Et certes, cela nous est un encouragement qui nous met du baume au cœur, car le Sud de Mirkwood n'a rien de riant.

C'est dans cette région que l'Ennemi a tissé ses toiles les plus noires et ses pièges les plus vils. Ici, les arbres sont plus denses et plus menaçants ; la forêt se fait sombre et traîtresse. Sans la lumière vaillante de la Soleil qui nous guide et nous pousse en avant, ces lieux seraient encore plus sinistres que ne l'étaient les alentours du palais aux jours les plus sombres de notre histoire.

Malheureusement aujourd'hui, il pleut à verses. La pluie tombe avec un violent vacarme, ruisselant sur nos visages, plongeant arbres, plantes et buissons dans une boue noire et gluante. Mes bottes sont complètement ruinées, et nous ne pouvons même pas trouver abri sous des branchages car la force de la pluie transperce impitoyablement leur voûte. À mes côtés, Velith repousse d'un geste agacé ses longs cheveux trempés qui ne cessent de retomber devant ses yeux.

— Quel temps ! Tomberait-on dans un ruisseau qu'on ne s'en apercevrait même pas, dis-je en espérant qu'une conversation légère nous divertira.

— Tu dis vrai, mon Prince, et quel triste constat ! J'ai la pluie en grande détestation, sais-tu ? Tout du moins cette pluie-là, qui est si froide et si perfide qu'elle me détrempe le corps même au travers de mes vêtements. C'est bien une pluie maléfique, pour venir à bout de nos capes d'Elfes !

— Mon pauvre Velith, tu as bien l'air de souffrir. Mais patience ! La Soleil ne tardera pas à réapparaître, je gage. Tu sais bien qu'en cette saison, les pluies durent peu.

— Chez nous peut-être, mais es-tu vraiment familier du climat de ces contrées, mon Prince ? Je gage quant à moi que nous sommes condamnés à périr noyés sous toute cette pluie, à moins que nous devenions les proies de quelque noir poisson, aussi cruel que l'étaient les immondes araignées autour du palais.

— Et comment un poisson pourrait-il t'attaquer ? dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ses nageoires seraient-elles plus agiles que tes poignards ?

— Ne ris pas des poissons du Nécromancien, mon Prince ; c'est qu'ils pourraient avoir des crocs.

Loin de me terrifier, ces paroles me font rire effrontément ; et pourtant en mon for je commence à penser qu'il faudrait nous tenir aux aguets, car nous approchons des terres que les bienfaits de Mithrandir n'ont pas atteints. Notre mission ici sera longue et périlleuse, je le crains, mais nous nous sommes fixé comme but de ne pas repartir avant que tout le mal qui empoisonne notre grande et belle forêt n'ait entièrement disparu. Vaste programme !

Elriomir, notre capitaine, semble partager mes pensées et nous recommande de ne plus marcher en colonne, mais de front et sur deux rangées, de façon à couvrir une plus grande étendue et à ne rien laisser échapper à nos filets d'acier. Je me retrouve ainsi entouré des seuls Velith et Taralith, les autres Elfes avançant comme nous mais à quelque distance de ça. Il est entendu néanmoins que nous nous retrouverons régulièrement tous ensemble pour nous assurer que personne n'est resté seul en difficultés.

Je commence à croire que Velith n'a pas tort en affirmant que cette pluie incessante a quelque chose de maléfique, tant je me sens tout trempé et engourdi. C'est bien la première fois depuis des années et des années que le froid et l'humidité m'affectent de la sorte ! À vrai dire, je m'en étais bien passé. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour une bonne flambée en cet instant ...

Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je sais que mes compagnons, comme moi-même, sont las de cette marche et de toute cette boue ; en outre, rien ne presse dans notre avancée. Quel mal y aurait-il à nous reposer quelques instants et tendre nos mains vers un bon feu ?

— Mes amis, que diriez-vous d'une halte ? Cette maudite pluie est d'un tel ennui que nous sommes plus attentifs à ne pas glisser dans la boue qu'à repérer quelque monstre à éliminer.

— C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas d'une grande efficacité, admet Taralith.

— Je suis d'accord pour nous arrêter, enchérit Velith avec enthousiasme. Tenez, il y a là quelques vieilles souches sur lesquelles nous pourrions nous asseoir.

— Ah, parfait ! Et si nous essayions de faire un feu ?

— Le bois est trop humide, le feu ne prendra jamais, proteste Taralith.

Je hausse les épaules devant ce défaitisme honteux.

— Nous pouvons toujours essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Songe comme ce serait agréable !

— Fais comme tu le souhaites, mon Prince ; quant à moi je ne bouge plus d'ici, répond Velith en s'asseyant avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Bien que je sois déçu de voir que tous deux n'ont aucune envie de m'assister dans mon projet d'allumer un feu, je ne peux me résoudre à l'abandonner, l'image merveilleuse des flammes hautes et claires étant trop vivace à présent dans mon esprit pour que je puisse y renoncer. Allons, à l'œuvre !

Je pars en solitaire pour chercher des fagots qui, cachés sous un tapis de feuilles mortes, seraient encore assez secs pour que je puisse les allumer. Après quelques instants de recherche infructueuse, je finis par trouver des branches mortes d'aspect prometteur, et j'essaie aussitôt d'y mettre le feu pour estimer si mon rêve n'est pas vain. De nombreuses fois, mes efforts se heurtent à des échecs qui n'ont de cuisant que la déception qu'ils m'infligent. Mais pourrais-je abandonner quand Velith et Taralith m'ont tacitement mis au défi de réussir ?

Enfin ! Au bout d'un temps fort long, j'obtiens finalement une étincelle plus ardente que les autres, qui finit par gagner le cœur du bois et fait de la branche un brandon flamboyant. Quelle merveille ! Quelle douce chaleur, et quelle agréable lumière dans cette forêt si noire ! Une bien belle lumière, joyeuse et dorée comme ...

Tiens donc. Quel est donc ce scintillement doré que j'aperçois devant moi ? Un éclat d'or qui brille au-delà de ma torche, à travers les arbres ... C'est étrange. Il y a maintenant deux points dorés face à moi. Puis deux autres, un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Et deux autres encore. Je fais jouer mes couteaux dans leur fourreau et j'arme mon arc sans un bruit. Les points dorés se rapprochent, et bientôt sortent de l'ombre des arbres.

Trois loups, créatures géantes au poil aussi noir que leurs yeux sont d'or, grondent devant moi. Velith avait raison : les poissons du Nécromancien ont bien des crocs. Lentement, je fais quelques pas en arrière, mais je m'arrête bien vite en entendant le souffle rauque d'autres loups derrière moi. Combien sont-ils au juste ? Je l'ignore. D'ailleurs, chaque instant qui passe les fait plus nombreux autour de moi, m'encerclant, m'enfermant dans le cercle de tous leurs yeux dorés qui ne perdent aucun de mes gestes.

Tandis que je sens la peur monter en moi, j'observe leurs pattes puissantes et leurs mâchoires faites pour déchirer une gorge ou arracher un membre d'un seul coup. La peur me gagne peu à peu, une peur sourde et profonde, mais je ne tremble pas. Sous mes yeux, toute une meute de loups sauvages ; sous mes doigts, l'acier impitoyable de mes couteaux et le bois de Lóktaur, mon fidèle arc. Si je dois rejoindre ce soir les cavernes de Mandos, je vendrai chèrement chaque goutte de mon sang.

Et il pleut toujours.

Je n'attends pas qu'ils me dévorent les premiers : mon premier couteau part se ficher dans la gorge d'un des loups, qui glapit de douleur et s'effondre dans la boue. Dès lors, tout s'enchaîne à une allure vertigineuse. Je lance mon deuxième couteau, je fais aussitôt volte-face en me baissant pour éviter le monstre qui se jette sur moi, je me relève et décoche ma flèche dans la patte arrière de ce loup, puis j'en égorge un autre avec la pointe d'une autre flèche. Je bondis, je récupère mes couteaux sur les cadavres des bêtes qu'ils ont frappées, et je bascule dans un tourbillon de fourrure sombre et trempée de pluie. Une mâchoire claque près de mon oreille, une autre mord ma jambe et me fait hurler vers le ciel. De toute la force de mes bras, je fais basculer à terre le loup qui pesait sur moi, puis je lacère son corps sur toute la longueur de son ventre. Je me redresse, je saute sur un autre, je le frappe du poing avec une hargne violente et des cris de bête, je gémis en retombant sur ma jambe blessée, je roule dans les feuilles et la boue pour me dégager, je tire encore trois flèches qui font mouche, je lance l'un de mes couteau et cours armé de l'autre vers le loup qui me fait face.

Pantelant, soufflant, ma cuisse saignant d'abondance et mes yeux se brouillant sous l'effet de la douleur, je m'acharne pourtant et continue à décimer ces loups innombrables dont on dirait qu'ils se relèvent à mesure que je les tue. Un peu hébété d'être toujours vivant, je sens pourtant que le désespoir n'est pas loin de me gagner. Ah ! Combattre si vaillamment, et tout cela pour quoi ? Ne viendrai-je jamais à bout de ces monstres ? En voilà encore un qui veut me happer le bras, mais je l'évite d'un bond preste. Un autre se rue sur moi ; mes mains trouvent sa gorge et l'enserrent avec toute la force dont je suis capable jusqu'à ce que l'animal ne tressaille plus. Ah ! Ils en veulent encore ! Je leur en donnerai, tiens !

— Legolas ! Legolas ! C'est moi, mon Prince ! Lâche-moi, je t'en prie !

— Attention, Altesse, calmez-vous !

— Ah ! Je vous tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier ! Et je mourrai ensuite, mais pas tant qu'un de vous respire encore !

— Legolas, calme-toi mon ami ! C'est moi, Velith. M'entends-tu ? Calme-toi, tu es comme fou !

J'halète, mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge et j'arrive à peine à respirer. Des bras m'enserrent, mais je m'en libère d'une forte secousse et je tombe à terre, dans la boue, épuisé. Suis-je mort ou vivant ? Après tout je m'en moque. Ma jambe irradie d'une douleur telle que je doute qu'on puisse la supporter sur la Terre des vivants. Des larmes jaillissent dans mes yeux et coulent sur mes joues, tandis que des sanglots me secouent le corps. Je voudrais tant être chez moi ...

— Mon Prince, soyez sans crainte, vous ne risquez plus rien, murmure Velith à mes côtés. Grâce soit rendue aux Valar et à votre vaillance au combat, vous êtes sauf ! Je ne sais comment vous avez survécu à ce carnage, mais le fait est. Et si admirable qu'il sera chanté longtemps dans les siècles à venir, j'en suis sûr.

— Velith ...

— Comment vous sentez-vous, mon Prince ?

Les sanglots me reprennent. À dire le vrai, je me sens aussi faible qu'un chaton abandonné, et le froid me glace les os comme si je n'étais qu'un Homme en proie à l'hiver. Dans une demi-conscience, je sens que l'on met un garrot à ma jambe blessée et qu'on panse les autres meurtrissures dont mon corps est couvert. Mes yeux se posent sur les cadavres de loups qui, par dizaines ce me semble, sont étendus autour de moi. Comment j'ai pu sortir vivant de ce massacre, je l'ignore tout autant que Velith. Pauvres loups. Sans les maléfices du Nécromancien, peut-être auraient-ils été de fières et admirables créatures.

J'entends les autres Elfes de la patrouille, qui nous ont rejoints, discuter entre eux de ce qu'ils considèrent comme mon exploit avec des voix pleine d'une révérence impressionnée. Est-ce donc un tel exploit que j'ai accompli ? Ai-je bien servi mon royaume et les miens ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que je manque de défaillir à chaque instant et que mes forces m'abandonnent. Elriomir s'approche de moi.

— Altesse, veuillez mettre un genou en terre. Je parlerai ici au nom du Roi Thranduil de Mirkwood, ajoute-t-il d'une voix forte pour être entendu de tous. Prince Legolas, en signe de tous les hauts faits que vous avez accomplis en tant que soldat, et dont j'ai été témoin, et plus particulièrement en hommage au glorieux combat que vous venez de livrer, seul et victorieux contre une meute de loups, recevez en ce jour la tresse que vous avez méritée.

**Où je m'aperçois que la lecture abusive de **_**Fortune de France**_** recommence à donner à mes phrases des tournures du XVIème siècle. J'adore :)**

**Décidément, les chapitres des tresses sont clairement les plus longs ! Déjà la deuxième ... Pour la prochaine, il faudra encore attendre mille ans, pas plus. **


	102. 2074 ans, jour 300

Partie II. 5 : La Paix Vigilante (2074 ans)

**Incroyable mais vrai ! Une avancée historique dans l'histoire de la fanfiction ! Rien que ça :) Non, mais sincèrement quand même. Ce chapitre clôt non seulement la partie sur la Paix Vigilante, mais aussi toute la GRANDE deuxième partie, c'est-à-dire le deuxième tiers, de cette fic. Eh oui, deux tiers. Et bim, comme on dit sur le plateau. Pour le « Poum, terminé », cela dit, on va encore attendre un peu. **

Chapitre 102 : Jour 300 (dix mois)

Je suis sale à faire peur. Véritablement crasseux. Il n'y a pas une once de mon corps, depuis mes orteils jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux, qui ne soit pas encroûtée de boue et de sang séché, mêlés de débris de feuilles mortes. Inutile de préciser que je ne dégage pas une odeur des plus suaves, mais à tout prendre mes camarades ne valent pas mieux que moi. Et qu'importe ? Je rentre chez moi avec une nouvelle tresse. Et par tous les Valar, cela fait trois bon mois que j'irradie de fierté !

Ah, pour ça, je ne suis pas redescendu un seul instant de mon petit nuage depuis que je me suis agenouillé sur le sol détrempé dans cette clairière pour qu'Elriomir orne mes cheveux de cette distinction sans pareille, la deuxième que je reçois et non la dernière si les Valar entendent mes vœux. J'ai réussi à me montrer plus heureux qu'orgueilleux auprès des autres soldats, et je crois bien que certains en ont été soulagés – quelle pitié tout de même de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient si surpris par mon humilité.

Ma nouvelle tresse agissant comme un talisman sur ma bonne humeur et mon courage, je n'ai pas été avare en vaillance tout le temps qu'a duré notre longue et laborieuse mission dans les terres du Sud. Une mission difficile et éprouvante, à laquelle tous mes compagnons n'ont pas survécu. Nous avons pleuré chacun de nos morts avec une profonde amertume et une hargne renouvelée contre les monstres qui les avaient envoyés si tôt chez Mandos, si bien que ceux-ci y ont aussitôt rejoints leurs victimes.

Vraiment, nous avons fait de la bien belle ouvrage, comme le prouve notre retour vers le palais de mon Père : selon Elriomir, il n'y a plus rien à combattre dans tout le royaume de Mirkwood. Absolument plus rien. Cela coupe le souffle d'envisager une chose pareille. C'est encore plus impressionnant que la meute de loups que j'ai abattue et qui m'a valu ma très chère tresse. C'est tout simplement ce que notre peuple attendait et espérait depuis un millénaire ... Et le meilleur, c'est que j'ai contribué à l'accomplir.

J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi à présent. Une raison particulière me pousse à vouloir presser le pas encore davantage, et il ne s'agit même pas d'exhiber ma tresse sous les regards admiratifs de Papa ou Maman. Non, ce qui me donne des ailes, c'est la pensée de voir mon petit frère, Amrod. C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'aspire depuis qu'Elriomir a ordonné de prendre le chemin du retour.

Par bonheur – car ma patience n'a rien de légendaire – tout le monde autour de moi est également pressé de rentrer retrouver son foyer et sa famille. Nous mettons bien moins de temps à remonter du Sud vers le Nord que nous n'en avions mis à l'aller pour le trajet inverse. La joie d'être vivant, d'avoir accompli notre devoir et d'être bientôt chez nous est un puissant ressort qui nous propulse en avant, éloignant de nos esprits la fatigue ou la faim pour les remplacer par l'obsession du retour. Il est vrai que cela fait bien longtemps que nous sommes partis.

Quand enfin nous atteignons puis dépassons la lisière de la forêt, je me mets à rire en observant comme nous sommes faits tous autant que les autres, à n'avoir même pas pris la peine de faire quelques ablutions dans un ruisseau depuis que nous avons massacré notre dernier Gobelin ou notre dernière araignée, noirs de crasse et en un mot absolument répugnants.

— Vas-tu retrouver les tiens immédiatement ? demandé-je à Velith. J'hésite, vois-tu, à aller trouver bon Père tant que je dégage un tel fumet.

Mon ami, déjà tout exalté à la perspective d'arriver enfin chez lui, se met à rire à ces mots.

— Tu sais ce que j'en pense ? Je te propose que nous rentrions directement au palais, mais sans utiliser le pont de la Rivière. Nous plonger pour de bon dans cette chère Rivière de la forêt nous fera sûrement le plus grand bien, qu'en dis-tu ?

— En voilà une bonne idée ! Je savais bien que j'étais devenu ami avec toi pour une bonne raison.

Nous ne manquons pas de suivre la judicieuse suggestion de Velith et nous allons gaiement piquer une tête dans la Rivière, imité par nombre de nos compagnons, le tout sous le regard ahuri des gardes du palais qui ont tôt fait d'ameuter les foules pour avertir les nôtres de notre retour. Après avoir bien ri, nous être entre-aspergés et avoir frotté vigoureusement nos cheveux dans l'eau pure, nous ne sommes pas longs à estimer notre décrassage suffisant : il est temps à présent de passer aux choses sérieuses.

— Sortons, mes amis, on nous attend ! lance Taralith à la cantonade avant de se ruer littéralement vers son épouse tout juste arrivée, la belle Galaradë, et vers leur fille Gebrilia qui se pend elle aussi au cou de son père bien que celui-ci soit trempé jusqu'aux os.

De même, Legun l'arrogant retrouve sa femme Fothien, et tous les autres soldats sont accueillis par leur famille et leurs amis. Velith, ses cheveux dégoulinant encore de l'eau de la rivière, me salue avant d'aller retrouver les siens. Autour de moi, il y a d'abord mon peuple, tous ces Elfes sujets de mon Père qui s'inclinent devant moi et m'annoncent leur joie d'avoir retrouvé leur Prince sain et sauf. Je les entends murmurer au sujet de ma nouvelle tresse, déjà remarquée, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui s'élargit lorsque j'aperçois ma Mère venir à ma rencontre.

Ces instants sont infiniment précieux où un Elfe est accueilli chez lui après une longue absence. C'est là qu'il mesure le mieux la valeur de tout ce pour quoi il s'est battu, qu'il comprend véritablement ce qui anime toute son existence. Pour ma part, je crois que le sourire et les yeux de Maman suffiraient à m'envoyer jusqu'en Mordor, et je ne peux jamais y penser sans une émotion profonde. Dès lors, y ajouter le rire de ma sœur, les bras tendus de mon père et le regard admiratif de mon frère est presque de nature à me faire succomber de joie. Les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que j'essaie de les en chasser, et je tombe dans leurs bras avec la certitude délicieuse que rien ne viendra m'en éloigner de sitôt. À présent, nous allons enfin pouvoir connaître la paix chez nous.

De grandes réjouissances s'organisent aussitôt, des chants et des banquets couronnés par la présence de Mithrandir qui nous fait le grand honneur de rester encore parmi nous. Bientôt, la fatigue de toutes ces journées de combat me fait vaciller, à moins que ce ne soit ce dernier tonneau de vin qu'on vient de mettre en perce, ou bien la vigoureuse claque dans le dos que m'administre mon cher Medrigor, ou encore le salut que m'adresse Isudë à travers le grand feu qui brûle à l'entrée du palais. Sous les rires chaleureux de mes amis, je m'éclipse en souriant pour aller prendre l'air quelques instants sous les étoiles.

Une silhouette familière ne tarde pas à apparaître dans l'ombre à mon côté.

— Amrod ? Tu tombes bien petit frère, j'avais à te parler. Viens là, viens t'asseoir ici, dis-je en tapotant le sol de pierre à côté de moi.

— Avec plaisir, Legolas. Tu sais, je suis vraiment très heureux que tu sois revenu. Je me suis inquiété pour toi pendant tout ce temps, et puis tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

— C'est vrai ? C'est gentil de me dire ça, ça me fait très plaisir.

Mon petit frère, au regard si jeune encore – lui qui n'a pas mille ans, d'après les comptes de notre mère – m'adresse un sourire timide et se rapproche de moi. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'il est plus à son aise lorsqu'il escalade les parois du palais comme un cabri qu'à évoquer ses sentiments, comme ici.

— Alors, qu'avais-tu à me dire ?

— Je voulais te parler de l'époque où tu es né, dis-je d'un ton quelque peu solennel. Yavanna, ce que tu étais petit ! Et pourtant, tu représentais tant de choses pour nous, pour moi, pour tout ce peuple. Nous traversions alors les années les plus noires de notre Histoire, tu sais, et nous étions au bord du désespoir. Par bonheur, les Valar ont entendu nos prières et nous ont répondu.

— C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont envoyé les Istari, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais ce n'était pas le seul bienfait dont ils nous ont comblés. Ta naissance était un signe tout aussi merveilleux, vois-tu, une véritable promesse d'espoir pour l'avenir. Vraiment, Maman n'avait pas pu se donner tant de mal pour te donner le jour si c'était pour que tu ne connaisses que les ténèbres du Nécromancien ! dis-je en souriant. Non, c'était impensable. Et c'est à ce moment-là que nous avons commencé à espérer que des jours meilleurs viendraient.

Amrod reste un moment silencieux. Le bruit étouffé des rires et des chants nous parviennent, ainsi que les craquements joyeux du feu. Un vrai feu de joie.

— Vous aviez raison d'espérer, finalement. Maintenant les choses vont mieux.

— Oui, beaucoup mieux même. Tu vois, à partir du moment où tu es né j'ai trouvé une nouvelle raison de me battre, d'y mettre tout mon cœur et toute mon énergie. Parce que je voulais plus que tout au monde que tu puisses un jour contempler la vraie beauté de ce monde et de notre royaume. Et maintenant regarde, Amrod ! dis-je avec exaltation en désignant d'un geste large la forêt qui s'étend à nos pieds. Regarde, et surtout profites-en.

Mon frère se tourne vers moi, les yeux plein d'une reconnaissance qu'il peine à exprimer. Tant pis, nous nous passerons de mots. Un instant plus tard, Lómalrion survient tout à coup pour venir chercher son ami, et Amrod repart avec lui en me souriant encore par-dessus son épaule.

Oui, profite bien de tout ce calme, de toute cette paix, petit frère. Un oiseau de nuit hulule dans le lointain, et un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Les images des myriades de cadavres que j'ai étendus sur le sol ces derniers jours sont plus vivaces que jamais dans mon esprit. Profite, petit frère. Je crains bien que tout cela ne soit qu'éphémère.

**Désolée pour le retard, je me suis pris quelques vacances ... Mais a priori, je resterai active pour le reste de l'été, j'essaierai de rattraper mon retard. Profitez bien du soleil de votre côté !**


	103. 2471 ans, jour 1

Partie III. 1 : Fin de la Paix Vigilante (2471 ans)

**Nous voilà donc dans cette fameuse grande troisième partie. La première petite partie, comme vous pouvez le voir par son titre, ne sera pas des plus gaies (pas ma faute, hein, c'est Tolkien qui a décidé tout ça !), mais ne vous en faites pas si vous préférez les temps de paix : les choses ne vont pas se dégrader trop vite. **

Chapitre 103 : jour 1

— Legolas, pourrais-tu me passer la gourde, s'il te plaît ? me demande aimablement Medrigor.

— Tiens, la voilà.

— Merci. Ah, c'est encore frais, tant mieux.

— Vraiment ? s'étonne Velith. C'est surprenant, la Soleil brille avec force aujourd'hui.

— J'avais laissé la gourde au frais dans la Rivière, en la calant sous quelques galets, lui expliqué-je.

— Voilà qui était avisé. Qui sait, mon Prince, peut-être un jour arriverons-nous à faire quelque chose de toi, me lance Velith avec un sourire narquois.

Sourire que je m'empresse d'éclabousser en frappant vivement la surface de l'eau du plat de la main. Velith pousse une exclamation offusquée, et Medrigor rit doucement de nos gamineries tout en sirotant le jus de pomme de la gourde. La récolte de pommes a été magnifique, cette année, grâce à la Soleil qui a abondamment brillé tout l'été – et continue d'ailleurs de le faire. Plutôt que de laisser tous ces bons fruits pourrir dans nos entrepôts, nous les avons donc pressés et fait ainsi tant de jus que le palais en est comme inondé, et que nous passons nos journées à nous enivrer de ce nectar.

Allongés au bord de l'eau, profitant des derniers rayons de la journée pour illuminer notre sieste, Medrigor, Velith et moi-même achevons une longue journée de paresse. Une journée comme nous en avons tant vécues en ces doux siècles de paix. Que pourraient faire d'autre les soldats que nous sommes ? À part monter la garde aux portes du palais lorsque notre tour vient, notre emploi du temps n'est vraiment pas des plus chargés. Le seul Elfe de notre entourage à être plus actif que jamais, c'est Lómalrion, qui travaille à l'Intendance. Grand bien lui fasse.

— Tiens, voilà quelqu'un. **(1)**

— Qui ça ? dis-je en me redressant.

Une petite silhouette s'approche de nous, celle d'une jeune Elfe à la démarche timide.

— Bonjour Tinorfya ! dis-je gaiement.

Tinorfya me répond avec un sourire hésitant.

— Je ne vous dérange pas ?

— Non, pas du tout ! Je suis content de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien.

— Et tes parents ?

— Ils vont bien aussi.

— J'en suis heureux pour eux.

Malgré le ton chaleureux et rassurant que j'emploie pour la mettre à l'aise, la petite Tinorfya semble toujours un peu gênée et impressionnée par l'audace qui l'a conduite jusqu'ici.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Velith et Medrigor ne vont pas te manger.

— Mais je n'ai pas peur d'eux ! s'exclame aussitôt Tinorfya, vexée, en redressant les épaules.

— J'espère bien, depuis le temps que tu les connais.

— Quel âge as-tu maintenant, Tinorfya ? demande gentiment Medrigor.

— Vingt-cinq ans et bientôt trois mois.

— Si jeune ! Est-ce seulement possible ? Bien lointaine est l'époque où je pouvais déclarer mon âge avec une telle précision.

Après avoir hésité encore un peu, Tinorfya finit par s'asseoir auprès de nous et pose la tête sur mes genoux. Ses longs cheveux, tirant sur le roux, se répandent sur sa robe bleue où le ciel semble se refléter.

— Je m'ennuyais, toute seule au palais, dit-elle. Il n'y a personne de mon âge avec qui je pourrais rester.

— Et tu en es réduite, malheureuse, à venir chercher la compagnie des vieux grisons que nous sommes ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! me répond Tinorfya en riant. Je m'amuse bien avec toi. Tu ne voudrais pas me raconter une histoire ? Celle de la Grande Peste, par exemple ?

— Encore ? dis-je en faisant mine de m'offusquer. Mais ma parole, tu fais preuve d'un goût pour cette sombre histoire que je juge absolument déplacé chez une jeune Elfe de ton âge !

— Oh, je croirais entendre Maman, répond Tinorfya, boudeuse.

— Je donnerais cher pour voir Naëlissa donner des leçons d'éducation, intervient Medrigor.

Devant le regard brillant que m'adresse Tinorfya, je finis par céder.

— Allons, je vais te la raconter si tu y tiens. Mais c'est bien parce que tu es ma nièce préférée.

— Je suis ta seule nièce.

— Ah ça, je n'y peux rien ! Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si mon petit frère et son épouse n'ont pas encore eu d'enfant.

— Ils viennent à peine de se marier, laisse-leur le temps, tempère Velith.

Je hausse les épaules et commence à raconter à Tinorfya les épisodes qui ont marqué l'année de la Grande Peste en Eriador et en Arnor, pour ce qui doit être la vingtième ou la centième fois, je ne sais plus. En parlant, je tâche de prendre les intonations dramatiques qui conviennent à la narration de ces tristes événements, et Velith ou Medrigor interviennent de temps en temps pour rajouter quelques détails sinistres et faire frissonner Tinorfya.

Peu à peu, ma chère petite nièce se détend et devient plus à l'aise en notre compagnie. Lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux il n'y a jamais de problème, mais je sais qu'elle est plus impressionnée par Velith et Medrigor. Il faut dire que Tinorfya a passé l'essentiel de ses jeunes années dans les jupes de sa mère et ne connaît pas encore grand-monde en dehors de la famille royale. Cela m'amuse, alors qu'elle commence à découvrir le monde extérieur, de voir mes amis se démener pour la mettre en confiance et la voir sourire.

Elle a le même sourire que Maman, et je crois que cela seul suffirait à me la rendre extrêmement précieuse. Mais en plus de cela, Tinorfya est la petite fille de ma sœur chérie ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'adorer ? Bien qu'elle soit assez différente de sa mère, j'ai souvent l'impression en la voyant que l'on me rend la jeunesse de ma Naëlissa. Et je dois même avouer que, maintenant que ma sœur s'est mariée, pouvoir passer du temps avec Tinorfya me console un peu de l'absence de sa mère.

Cela va bientôt faire un siècle, à présent, que Naëlissa a épousé Tinorfir. Elle l'avait connu par l'intermédiaire de sa cousine, Gebrilia, elle-même la fille de mon ami Taralith. J'aurais pourtant juré à une certaine époque que ma sœur s'était amourachée de Tilith, l'autre cousin de Gebrilia – et donc le frère de Tinorfir ! Mais il semble que je me sois trompé. Tout de même, je continue à me demander ce qu'il serait advenu si le noble Elrohir, fils d'Elrond, était demeuré chez nous ...

Enfin, toujours est-il que Naëlissa s'est mariée et que, si elle vit toujours au palais, elle a quitté sa chambre de jeune fille pour habiter avec son époux et leur fille. Je crois même qu'ils envisagent de bâtir une maison près du palais pour avoir leur propre foyer, mais j'espère que ce projet ne verra pas le jour, ou alors que Naëlissa n'ira pas vivre trop loin de chez moi.

Amrod s'est également marié : il a épousé la charmante Rioviel il y a à peine quelques années, et tous deux paraissent si heureux et si amoureux l'un de l'autre que c'en est presque écœurant. Seule Maman arrive à trouver ce spectacle attendrissant, mais après tout Maman approuve toujours ce que font ses enfants. Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois dire que mon frère et ma sœur me remplissent de fierté ! Et au moins, à présent que Tinorfya est là, la perpétuation de la lignée est assurée.

J'achève mon récit sur la Grande Peste avec les accents les plus poignants que je puisse trouver, laissant Tinorfya toute émue, bien qu'elle connaisse l'histoire par cœur.

— Es-tu satisfaite, maintenant ?

— Oui, merci ... Est-ce que maintenant tu pourrais me raconter l'histoire de tes tresses ? ajoute-t-elle non sans malice, me sachant si fier de mes deux trophées.

Brave petite ! Elle a tout compris.

**(1) **_**Salut, je suis le Nain ! / Ça se voit. / Et ça, c'est le donjon ? / Ouais, c'est le Donjon de Naheulbeulk.**_

**Hum, désolée, je divague.**

**Petite note : les Elfes ne grandissent pas au même rythme que les humains et n'atteignent leur taille adulte que vers cinquante ans, parfois cent ans. Par conséquent, si Tinorfya a 25 ans, vous devez comprendre qu'elle a seulement la stature d'une jeune adolescente.**

**Autre petite note, parce que certains m'ont fait la remarque dans leurs reviews : je sais parler français, mais pour les Elfes de Tolkien (comme pour les Hobbits, d'ailleurs), "Soleil" est un nom féminin. D'où _la _Soleil. **

**Dernière petite note parce que c'est trop la fête : ma soeur va se marier et je suis trop contente :)  
**


	104. 2471 ans, jour 2

Partie III. 1 : Fin de la Paix Vigilante (2471 ans)

**Et le nombre de chapitres ne cesse de progresser ... Tant mieux, c'est tout de même usant de stagner. Laissez-moi juste relire mes notes sur ce chapitre et on est partis !**

**You know you love me**

**Xo xo**

**Lily Evans – Waldorf – Bass **

Chapitre 104 : jour 2

L'esprit en proie à une question existentielle, je repose mon chiffon de laine. Ne serait-ce pas plus efficace de polir mon arc avec un morceau de cuir fin, peut-être enduit de graisse ? Depuis tant de siècle que j'ai adopté sans réfléchir la méthode du chiffon de laine, je ne me suis jamais demandé s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelque chose de mieux, mais à présent cette question vient me tarauder. Il faudra que j'en parle à Medrigor, lui qui prend toujours si bien soin de ses affaires.

Certes, je reconnais que cette interrogation est d'une assez stupéfiante futilité, mais tout de même. Je tiens particulièrement à garder Lóktaur dans un état impeccable et à ne pas le laisser traîner dans la poussière sous prétexte que je n'ai pas eu à l'utiliser depuis des siècles. Je suis sûr que si je le faisais, mon arc s'en trouverait vexé et refuserait de me servir aussi fidèlement qu'avant si j'avais à nouveau recours à lui – pour autre chose que mes exercices réguliers, naturellement.

En attendant de me décider pour l'entretien de mon arc, je me mets à affûter mes poignards. Inutile d'aller jusqu'à l'armurerie pour cela : une simple pierre à aiguiser me suffit, car la lame de mes couteaux n'est à vrai dire pas vraiment émoussée. Je ne m'attache à cet ouvrage que parce que, pour dire le vrai, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Il faut bien le reconnaître : les temps de paix n'ont vraiment rien pour réussir au soldat. Désœuvré, il perd son temps à rêvasser quand il ne fait rien de pire, perd toute motivation au travail, vit dans la nostalgie de l'excitation et de la gloire des combats, en un mot se laisse aller. Il me faut toute ma force de volonté pour continuer à m'entraîner au tir et à la lutte, car je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander régulièrement à quoi tout cela est bon, puisque nous n'avons plus rien à combattre.

Je dois ainsi avouer que l'inactivité me pèse un peu, surtout les jours comme aujourd'hui où je me retrouve seul dans ma chambre, mes frères et sœurs étant tous deux absorbés par leur vie de famille. À propos de famille ... Je finis par me décider à me lever et à sortir de chez moi. L'après-midi touche à sa fin, et Maman doit probablement être dans sa chambre, peut-être occupée à broder quelque merveilleux tissu ou à discuter avec mon Père.

Je la trouve effectivement chez elle, un ouvrage de couture dans les mains, mais les yeux perdus dans la contemplation d'un de ses chers miroirs.

— Bonjour Mère, est-ce que je vous dérange ?

— Legolas ! Non, bien sûr que non, entre donc mon enfant.

— Que faisiez-vous avec ce miroir ?

— Tu me connais, tu sais bien que j'ai le défaut de ne pas savoir m'arrêter quand je commence à observer mon visage. J'avoue que j'y cherchais les traces du passage du temps ...

— Voyons, Mère ! m'exclamé-je avec emportement. C'est ridicule, vous êtes aussi belle que toujours, le temps n'a aucune prise sur vous !

— C'est bien ce que j'ai constaté, confirme fièrement Maman avec un sourire de contentement. Mais qu'en est-il de toi, mon Legolas ? Que deviens-tu ?

— Je suis venu vous voir dans l'espoir d'une conversation qui me distrairait de mon indolence présente.

— En d'autres termes, dois-je comprendre que tu t'ennuies ?

— C'est à peu près cela, dis-je en soupirant.

Maman m'observe un moment, puis son regard prend une expression que j'ai bien trop souvent vue à mon goût.

— Maman ... commencé-je.

— Je sais bien que tu vas dire que tu en as assez de t'entendre rabâcher ces choses-là, Legolas, m'interrompt ma Mère, mais tu es tout de même capable de regarder les choses en face, n'est-ce pas ? Vois donc comme Naëlissa et Amrod sont heureux en mariage. Et eux ne manquent pas d'occupation, comme tu le sais.

— Mère, c'est inutile.

— Que veux-tu ! C'est bien le rêve de toutes les mères que de voir leurs enfants s'établir pour leur plus grand bonheur. Je suis sûre que si tu faisais un effort ...

— Mère ! finis-je par m'agacer. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, et bien souvent.

— Sans doute pas assez ... glisse Maman avec perfidie.

— L'état du mariage n'est pas fait pour moi, Mère, je vous l'ai dit cent fois.

Le fait est que nous avons déjà discuté de tout cela à un nombre incalculable d'occasions, et plus encore depuis que mes traîtres de frères et sœurs se sont mis eux-mêmes à convoler. Il n'y a rien à faire, car ma Mère est aussi têtue que moi-même, et je crois que je pourrais attendre de voir s'achever cet Âge du monde et le suivant encore avant qu'elle ne renonce à me voir me marier un jour. Pauvre Maman. Je suis au regret de la décevoir ainsi, mais le fait est que je suis incapable de m'imaginer au bras d'une épouse. Je serais plutôt de l'avis qu'un vrai guerrier ne doit épouser que ses armes.

Devant le regard las et déçu – mais non résigné – de Maman, je finis par battre en retraite et à m'éclipser hors de sa chambre pour éviter que la conversation s'envenime. Nous tâchons tous deux de garder toujours un ton taquin et léger, combien que ce sujet puisse nous tenir à cœur, sans quoi je craindrais que ma Mère ne soit réellement blessée par mon refus obstiné de lui céder.

Peu désireux de retrouver ma chambre vide et incapable d'aller chercher la compagnie de ma famille, je me résous finalement à aller trouver mes frères d'adoption, ceux dont je me suis engagé à partager l'existence. La Soleil se couche alors que j'entre dans la Salle des Gardes, où j'ai le plaisir de trouver nombre de mes compagnons attablés autour d'un bon dîner, tandis qu'un feu clair brûle gaiement dans la cheminée.

— Bonsoir mon Prince ! lance Velith d'un ton enjoué. Viens donc te joindre à nous !

— Quelle occasion vous a donc réunis ce soir ?

— Rien d'autre que le hasard et le désœuvrement, Legolas, répond Taralith.

— Ah, j'espérais bien me sentir moins seul en venant ici, dis-je en m'asseyant sur un banc près de lui. Mais Taralith, n'êtes-vous pas auprès de votre femme ?

— Ma fille Gebrilia ne cesse de l'accaparer pour organiser ses prochaines noces ! Je ne me sentais plus vraiment à ma place au milieu de toutes ces fleurs et de ces soieries. Je suis certain qu'elles seront plus à l'aise si je ne viens pas les déranger.

Autour de la table, il y a encore Viombor, le fils et bras droit de notre chef Elriomir, ainsi que le taciturne Holad et le grand Nilmandil. Holad semble d'une humeur plus joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumée, et je m'aperçois que son visage terriblement défiguré par la perte d'un œil n'a rien de si terrible lorsqu'on observe son bon profil, intact. Au contraire, il a même beaucoup d'allure, et je suis sûre qu'Holad trouverait facilement une Elfe prête à l'épouser s'il osait seulement la chercher. Ceci dit, je suis assez satisfait de me trouver ce soir en compagnie d'autres célibataires – à l'exception de Taralith.

— Prenez donc une choppe de cidre, me propose Nilmandil.

— De cidre ?

— Avec tout ce bon jus de pomme dont nous sommes inondés, cela aurait été dommage de ne pas en faire un usage intelligent, explique Nilmandil avec un clin d'œil en me servant.

Le cidre, très frais, est effectivement bien plus exaltant que le doux jus de pomme, si bien que je vide ma choppe en seulement quelques grandes gorgées.

— Fameux ! Puis-je en avoir encore un peu ?

— Pour le mériter, il va falloir participer à notre jeu.

— Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Nous nous racontons des histoires, intervient Velith. C'est à celui qui s'avèrera le meilleur conteur. Taralith a commencé par nous narrer sa rencontre avec sa chère épouse Galaradë, et Viombor nous a régalés du récit de l'époque où son père était membre de la garde personnelle du Roi Oropher.

— Mon Grand-père ?

— Lui-même, mon Prince. Et vous alors, que nous raconterez-vous ?

Le jeu m'amuse, et après un instant de réflexion je finis par me décider à faire à mes amis le récit – mille et mille fois rodé dans mes souvenirs – de mon lointain voyage à Imladris, en tâchant d'y retranscrire toute la magie que j'avais éprouvée dans cette demeure unique. Velith nous parle ensuite avec beaucoup d'humour de ses débuts dans la garde royale, alors qu'il ne connaissait encore personne et multipliait les impairs – heureusement sans gravité. C'est ensuite au tour de Holad, très émouvant quand il nous explique comment l'Elfe qu'il avait cru aimer autrefois s'est détournée de lui lorsqu'il est réapparu devant elle avec ses terribles blessures de guerre.

Mais le vainqueur de notre jeu, contre toute attente, est Nilmandil. Lui qui est d'habitude si laconique et bien plus réputé pour ses immenses talents d'archer que pour sa volubilité nous enchante en inventant l'histoire d'un Elfe du Premier Âge. Visiblement, Nilmandil a dû beaucoup étudier l'histoire de notre peuple, car son histoire déclamée de sa voix grave et ponctuée de gestes expressifs nous donne un instant l'impression de vivre à Gondolin, bien des millénaires avant nos jours, à l'abri de ses hautes et blanches murailles, parmi les fontaines et les tours.

Clairement, Nilmandil a bien mérité son cidre ce soir.

**Pour retrouver plus de détails sur nos amis les gardes, c'est au chapitre 88.**


	105. 2471 ans, jour 3

Partie III. 1 : Fin de la Paix Vigilante (2471 ans)

**Il était une petite fic, il était une petite fic, qui n'était ja-, ja-, jamais publiée, qui n'était ja-, ja-, jamais publiée, ohé, ohé ...**

**Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de celle-ci ! Désolée je m'égare :) Mais tout de même quand j'y pense, 105 chapitres les amis, fiou. Ça fait un certain nombre. **

**Tout mon amour aux H2011 ... **

Chapitre 105 : jour 3

— Tinorfya, ne t'éloigne pas trop ma chérie !

— Non Maman !

Cette promesse n'empêche pas Tinorfya de s'élancer gaiement au milieu des arbres, riant et jouant à saisir dans ses mains les rayons de la Soleil. Charmante enfant.

— Quelle merveilleuse petite Elfe que ta fille, dis-je à Naëlissa.

— N'est-ce pas ? répond-t-elle avec fierté. Si tu savais quel bonheur c'est pour moi de la voir si heureuse, insouciante ... J'en remercie Mithrandir chaque jour. Sans lui, Tinorfya aurait dû grandir dans la crainte et sans être libre.

— Je te comprends. Notre petit Amrod a survécu à une enfance passée dans de telles conditions, mais il est doué d'une force d'âme exceptionnelle et d'un optimisme puissant. Lómalrion, en revanche, a longtemps été plus réservé et moins expansif.

— Il faut dire pour sa défense que les choses ont été encore plus difficiles pour lui, précise Naëlissa. Son père mort avant même sa naissance, sa mère Sithiel longtemps considérée avec méfiance par notre peuple pendant les premières années qui ont suivi son retour ... Non, Lómalrion n'a vraiment pas eu une enfance idéale, soupire ma sœur.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, Amrod et lui sont tous les deux heureux aujourd'hui, et c'est bien tout ce qui compte.

— Ah ça, pour être heureux notre Amrod l'est assurément ! Rioviel l'aime à la fureur, et il le lui rend bien.

— Tous deux ont de la chance de s'être trouvés.

Naëlissa hoche la tête avec un sourire approbateur. Sa jupe de lin blanche et or caresse l'herbe à chacun de ses pas, et elle passe tout à coup son bras sous le mien. Nous profitons tous deux de ce qui semble être l'un des derniers beaux jours de l'été pour nous promener tranquillement en forêt, accompagnés de ma chère nièce Tinorfya dont le rire résonne entre les arbres.

— Comment se porte ton époux ?

— Tinorfir ? À merveille. Il est tout occupé par son projet de nous bâtir une maison hors du palais.

— Est-ce vraiment sérieux, alors ?

— Aujourd'hui, il semble que oui. Mais Tinorfir hésitait encore il y a deux jours, et le connaissant je crois que dans une semaine il sera déjà revenu sur sa décision. Il en est toujours ainsi : il hésite toujours des mois et des années durant avant de se faire définitivement un avis sur une question importante.

— Cela m'inquiète un peu de voir que tu as épousé un Elfe si inconstant, dis-je d'un ton taquin.

Mais Naëlissa ne se laisse pas démonter si facilement :

— Certes, Tinorfir a mis des années avant de se décider demander ma main. Mais l'avantage de tout cela est que ses décisions sont toujours mûrement réfléchies, et qu'il ne revient jamais dessus. Tu vois, je n'ai donc rien à craindre : mon époux sera le plus fidèle du royaume.

— J'espère bien pour lui ! m'exclamé-je en riant. Sans quoi il ne tarderait pas à me servir de nouvelle cible d'entraînement au tir. Mais tout de même, je te trouve bien indulgente de l'avoir accepté pour mari : aucun Elfe sensé n'aurait eu besoin d'hésiter une seule seconde pour te demander en mariage.

— Hum ... Je dois t'avouer que je me suis permis d'entretenir ses doutes sur ma réponse, pour éprouver un peu sa confiance, me confie Naëlissa d'un ton complice. Finalement je n'ai pas été déçue, comme tu le vois.

Quelle sœur machiavélique ! Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle. Nous poursuivons notre marche, rappelant régulièrement Tinorfya à l'ordre lorsqu'elle quitte notre champ de vision. Quelle paix, quel calme dans cette forêt ! J'ai beau m'ennuyer par moment et me languir d'une occasion pour exercer mes talents de guerrier, je dois reconnaître qu'il est bien agréable de vivre et d'agir à sa guise sans avoir rien à redouter.

— Regarde Maman les jolies fleurs ! s'exclame Tinorfya en s'arrêtant devant un buisson d'aubépines d'un rouge vif.

— Elles sont superbes, Tinorfya. Mais fais attention à ne pas te faire mal, il y a peut-être des épines. Ne vas pas t'y piquer en essayant de les cueillir.

Ma nièce approche sa main des fleurs dans un geste hésitant, les défiant un peu d'oser lui faire du mal. Un éclair bleu surgit alors devant les fleurs, bat des ailes un instant puis revient se poser sur leurs pétales rouges : il s'agit d'un magnifique papillon, aux ailes bleutées bordées de noir et piquetées de tâches dorées.

— Regarde Maman, le joli papillon !

Tinorfya tend vivement la main vers le papillon, mais celui-ci s'envole aussitôt, effrayé par son geste brusque. Il volète d'abord rapidement de fleur en fleur, puis quitte le buisson et file à travers les arbres alentours. Je vois la déception se peindre sur le visage de Tinorfya, mais contrairement à son père ma nièce s'avère très spontanée : sans attendre, elle s'élance à la poursuite du beau papillon.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que Naëlissa et moi nous rendons compte que Tinorfya vient de s'évaporer dans la nature.

— Tinorfya, attends ! s'écrie sa mère en se lançant sur ses traces.

Je la suis aussitôt et nous nous mettons à courir à travers la forêt, mais nous nous arrêtons bien vite, perdus.

— Où est-elle ? Legolas, est-ce que tu la vois ? Par où est-elle partie ? interroge Naëlissa d'une voix où commence à poindre l'angoisse.

— Je ... Je ne sais pas. Essayons par là, dis-je en proposant un chemin sur notre gauche.

— Tinorfya ! Tinorfya, réponds ! appelle sa mère. Où es-tu ? Tinorfya !

Nous courons à toutes jambes entre les arbres et les buissons, mais aucun signe de ma nièce. Je commence peu à peu à me sentir moi aussi gagné par l'inquiétude : la forêt est si vaste ! Tinorfya est très jeune, elle la connaît mal et ne saurait sans doute pas retrouver le chemin du palais sans se perdre. Où est-elle passée, par Tulkas ? Nous avons beau l'appeler à des dizaines de reprises, nous ne trouvons aucun signe d'elle.

— Legolas, saurais-tu retrouver ses traces ?

— Malheureusement cela risque d'être difficile : la terre est sèche et Tinorfya a le pied très léger. Mais chut, tendons l'oreille, nous l'entendrons sûrement bientôt.

Mon ton est bien plus assuré que je ne le suis réellement. Naëlissa et moi revenons sur nos pas en tâchant de retrouver l'endroit où Tinorfya nous a échappé, puis nous partons à sa recherche dans une autre direction. Mais le temps passe sans que nos fouilles ni nos appels angoissés ne nous mènent nulle part. La Soleil s'apprête déjà à se coucher et Naëlissa ne tente même plus à présent de dissimuler son inquiétude.

— Oh Legolas, que faire ? Imagine qu'elle ait trébuché et qu'elle ait perdu connaissance, ou qu'elle se soit blessée ! Imagine qu'elle soit partie dans l'exacte direction opposée à celle-ci, elle doit être très loin à présent ! Voilà que la nuit tombe, et elle qui est si jeune ne saura sans doute pas comment réagir à cela : elle va se perdre, prendre froid, ou que sais-je encore ... Oh ! gémit Naëlissa. Si seulement je pouvais la trouver ! Elle doit avoir si peur, toute seule.

— Calme-toi Naëlissa, lui dis-je en la prenant par les épaules. Tinorfya est jeune, mais je suis sûr qu'elle saura se débrouiller. La forêt est tout à fait calme, tu n'as rien à redouter.

— Mais si ... commence Naëlissa.

— Ton imagination s'emballe sans raison, je t'assure. Allons, respire lentement et repartons.

Les heures continuent de s'écouler jusqu'à ce que la Lune brille haut dans le ciel. Naëlissa est comme prostrée et n'as pas dit un mot depuis une éternité. Je dois avouer qu'à chaque buisson que je fouille en vain, à chaque regard que je jette autour de moi sans rien trouver, je sens se creuser en mon cœur un vide atroce. Et si nous ne la retrouvions pas ? Je m'efforce d'éloigner cette pensée de mon esprit. Et pourtant, nous ne pouvons tout de même pas fouiller tout le Rhovanion ...

Sans le vouloir, je pousse un long soupir. Naëlissa s'arrête, me regarde, et me laisse terrifié par son visage : minée par l'angoisse, j'ai l'impression de voir ma sœur plus affectée par ces dernières heures que par tout un millénaire de lutte contre le Nécromancien. Nous restons en silence, immobile. L'espoir vacille comme une flammèche en plein vent.

Puis soudain, Naëlissa tressaille et tourne la tête.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Un bruit ! s'exclame-t-elle. J'ai cru entendre ...

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'élance avec une ardeur nouvelle sur sa droite, et parcourt une courte distance avant de m'appeler avec émotion.

— Legolas, viens voir !

J'accours au plus vite pour découvrir un spectacle qui m'inonde de soulagement : paisiblement blottie sur un lit de mousse au pied d'un arbre, Tinorfya dort à poing fermé. Un beau papillon bleu trône dans ses cheveux. Je me tourne vers ma sœur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres ; le visage baigné par la joie et la douce lumière de la Lune, Naëlissa s'agenouille à terre et prend sa fille dans ses bras.

**Je n'avais pas prévu de décrire un incident aussi dramatique, mais je me suis laissée emporter. Sinon on s'ennuierait, non ?**

**Allez, la bise.**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	106. 2471 ans, jour 7

Partie III. 1 : Fin de la Paix Vigilante (2471 ans)

**Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai pris un peu de vacances ce week-end ; pour me faire pardonner je vais me coucher à une heure pas possible rien que pour vous poster ce chapitre.  
**

**Encore un chapitre paisible et tranquille, je vous préviens, ne venez pas me tanner à la fin si vous trouvez que ça manque d'aventure. Il faut varier les plaisirs ! Et de toute façon, le titre de cette partie saura rassurer ceux qui s'ennuient :)**

**Merci à vous d'être toujours là. **

Chapitre 106 : Jour 7

Avec Medrigor, nous avons aujourd'hui décidé de nous lever à l'aube. En ces jours de paix où l'inactivité nous guette toujours sournoisement, il est facile et trop tentant de paresser au lit jusqu'à des heures indues, et il n'est pas rare que je me réveille seulement pour me rendre compte que l'essentiel de la journée s'est déjà écoulé. Ce n'est pas une façon de vivre – du moins, c'est l'opinion de Medrigor. Et il n'y a qu'un remède pour nous sortir de cette apathie engourdissante : c'est de s'activer.

Voilà comment je me retrouve à marcher dans la rosée, flanqué de Medrigor qui s'extasie sur les beautés du lever de la Soleil.

— As-tu vu ça, Legolas ? Quel spectacle ! Même après des milliers d'années il m'émerveille encore. D'autant que le ciel est vraiment plein de couleurs, ce matin, c'est une chance qu'il n'y ait pas trop de nuages. Toute cette lumière après le gris blafard de l'aube, c'est fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait, tout à fait, dis-je en marmonnant.

Ce n'est pas que je sois contre le principe de faire quelque chose de mes journées, au contraire, mais je trouve en fait dommage que Medrigor n'ait pas d'autre ambition que d'aller contempler le ciel. C'est joli, soit. Bon. Trancher la tête d'un Gobelin n'avait rien de joli, mais c'était tout de même plus divertissant. Décidément, le penchant guerrier de mon âme d'Elfe est bien plus exacerbé que mon penchant poétique.

Une fois que la Soleil s'est complètement levée et que le ciel a abandonné ses ors et sa pourpre pour retrouver le bleu serein d'une belle matinée, Medrigor finit par en détacher ses yeux et tombe d'accord avec moi pour rentrer au palais. Peut-être pourrait-on aller s'occuper aux écuries, à moins qu'il ne se passe quelque chose du côté de la salle des gardes ...

Mais contre toute attente, c'est mon Père que nous croisons en regagnant nos cavernes : souriant, Papa tient un papier à la main et son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'il m'aperçoit.

— Ah, Legolas, je te cherchais justement ! Et Medrigor est là également, c'est parfait !

— Qu'y a-t-il, Père ?

— J'avais reçu ce message il y a quelques temps déjà, mais j'étais occupé alors et je l'avais mis de côté en oubliant de vous en parler. C'est une nouvelle qui, je pense, vous fera plaisir.

— Eh bien, de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Elrohir, le fils du Seigneur Elrond, va à nouveau nous rendre visite ! annonce gaiement Papa. Mais une véritable visite, cette fois, où nous aurons le temps de profiter de sa présence. Elrohir ne vient pas nous faire part de tristes nouvelles, mais seulement renouer les liens trop éphémères qui s'étaient tissés lorsqu'il était venu ici.

— Elrohir ? Mais c'est merveilleux, Père ! m'exclamé-je. Quand arrivera-t-il ?

— Je ne le sais pas précisément, mais je crois que nous l'aurons très bientôt parmi nous.

Medrigor semble absolument ravi, lui qui de nous tous ici connaît le mieux Elrohir pour l'avoir accompagné longtemps aux sombres jours de la Grande Peste. Je suis moi-même enchanté par la perspective d'un peu de fraîcheur et de nouveauté dans notre quotidien, sans compter que tout ce qui vient d'Imladris bénéficie d'un a priori très favorable à mes yeux. Du reste, j'avais réellement apprécié Elrohir pendant les quelques jours qu'il avait passé chez nous, voilà déjà près de mille années. Et je donnerais cher pour voir la tête que fera Naëlissa quand elle reverra ce beau seigneur exotique !

Nous décidons avec Medrigor de nous rendre chez la chère Fidya qui, avec son époux Telith, va devoir se charger d'organiser les détails matériels de la venue du prince d'Imladris. Sans doute organisera-t-on quelques banquets, ou bien peut-être des veillées de contes et de musique, comme nous l'avions fait à Imladris, à mois que ...

— Legolas ! clame Amrod qui rentre tout à coup en trombe chez Fidya. Il n'est déjà plus l'heure des préparatifs ! Des gardes postés aux avant-postes nous ont envoyé un message : le seigneur Elrohir arrive ! Il est déjà à nos portes !

— Comment, si vite ?

— Venez tous, venez l'accueillir ! fait encore Amrod, tout excité, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu.

J'échange un regard amusé avec Medrigor et Fidya.

— Eh bien ? Y allons-nous ?

— Partez tous les deux accueillir ce noble seigneur, mon Prince, pendant que je reste ici, répond Fidya avec douceur. Si Elrohir arrive effectivement dès maintenant, il va falloir organiser une belle et grande fête en son honneur !

— Tu es sûre ?

— Mais oui, allez vous amuser ! lance Fidya, qui n'hésite pas à nous jeter hors de chez elle en riant.

Cette journée est définitivement plus amusante que ce que j'avais prévu ; Medrigor et moi partons vers les portes du palais, où toute une foule s'est déjà rassemblée et bruisse de commentaires enthousiastes. Elrohir a de la chance : ses admirateurs sont fidèles. Je me demande si j'aurais droit à un tel accueil si c'était moi qui me rendais à Imladris. Dans l'excitation du moment, je ne me rends pas vraiment compte de l'instant précis où j'aperçois enfin Elrohir, ni des cris joyeux que je mêle à ceux de la foule autour de moi ; tout se fond bientôt dans le brouillard radieux du plaisir des retrouvailles.

Après avoir rendu hommage à mes parents et salué tous ceux qui tendent les mains vers lui, Elrohir tombe chaleureusement dans les bras de Medrigor, puis me salue très cordialement à mon tour. Naëlissa – qui s'est subtilement glissée à mes côtés – se voit adresser un salut plein de révérence et rosit de plaisir.

— Mes hommages, princesse Naëlissa de Mirkwood. Je vous porte également les salutations de ma sœur, Arwen, à qui j'ai beaucoup parlé de vous depuis notre dernière rencontre et qui désire ardemment faire votre connaissance.

— Je me souviens bien de votre sœur, seigneur Elrohir. Dites-lui de ma part que ses sentiments sont complètement partagés, et qu'elle est bien généreuse de nous envoyer son frère pour égayer notre paisible demeure.

— Ha ! rit Elrohir avec un sourire enjôleur. Je peux vous assurer que ma sœur peut tout à fait se passer de ma présence pour un temps. Voyez-vous, je gage qu'elle désirerait plutôt que sa propre demeure soit plus souvent paisible.

Naëlissa répond au sourire d'Elrohir avec ce qui me semble être un semblant de coquetterie, mais ne tarde pas ensuite à lui présenter son époux, Tinorfir, et leur adorable fille. C'est ensuite autour d'Amrod d'apparaître accompagné de sa Rioviel, tandis que Naëlissa me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes en prétextant que je masque trop mal mon envie de rire.

— Avoue que tu ne demandes qu'une chose : c'est qu'il te ramène avec lui à Imladris.

— Voyons Legolas, grandis donc un peu ! Tu sais bien que j'aime mon mari, arrête de me taquiner avec Elrohir.

— Mais Naëlissa, je parlais d'aller à Imladris pour rencontrer cette fameuse Arwen ... Qu'allais-tu penser ?

— Oh tais-toi, tu m'agaces.

Et Naëlissa s'éloigne la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres, tenant fermement Tinorfya par la main.

Le soir venu, la fête prédite par Fidya a bel et bien lieu, ce dont je me réjouis au plus haut point. Comme un enfant, je dévore des yeux les lumières et les décorations qui illuminent soudain le palais, comme si la Soleil était entrée dans nos cavernes avec une myriade de feuilles et de branchages aux parfums entêtants. Partout ce ne sont que bougies et guirlandes, jeunes Elfes s'affairant dans leurs robes de soie multicolores, tables que l'on dresse et où s'amoncellent quantités de plats délicieux ...

Et comble de bonheur, alors que tous les Elfes du palais se sont attablés autour d'Elrohir et de ma famille, bavardant avec bonne humeur, un instrument surgit soudain de nulle part et fait jaillir une musique enjouée, bientôt suivi de plusieurs autres. C'est tout un orchestre qui bientôt nous enivre de cette musique, et il ne faut pas longtemps aux jeunes Elfes de l'assemblée pour se lever et se mettre à danser. Danser ! Par tous les Valar, depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas dansé ?

— Vous semblez regarder ces danseurs avec envie, Legolas, remarque Elrohir.

— Cela se voit donc tant ? Je ne vous cache pas que je les envie vraiment, en effet ! Danser est l'un de mes plus grands plaisirs dans l'existence, mais j'ai si peu l'occasion de m'y adonner.

— Eh bien, pourquoi ne vous laissez-vous pas aller ce soir ? Si vous le voulez, je pourrais même vous montrer les dernières danses en vogue à Imladris.

Ce dernier argument allume une telle flamme dans mes yeux qu'Elrohir éclate de rire. Je crois que mon sourire est effectivement devenu un peu trop grand pour mon visage.

— C'est décidé : allons, en piste, jeune Prince !

Galamment, Elrohir demande à ma mère de lui accorder la prochaine danse et va en dicter le rythme aux musiciens, tandis que je propose à Naëlissa de m'accompagner dans cette initiation aux danses d'Imladris. Maman se prête au jeu – rien d'étonnant à cela, elle qui aime danser au moins autant que moi – et nous nous retrouvons bientôt tous les quatre, virevoltant sur la piste en essayant de suivre ou d'imiter les pas d'Elrohir. Il nous enseigne une danse complexe mais très harmonieuse, bien digne du raffinement d'Imladris.

Naëlissa tournant et riant dans mes bras, je suis le conseil d'Elrohir et me laisse aller à suivre la mélodie, si bien que mes pas finissent par trouver naturellement le rythme approprié. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Quel plaisir ! J'adore danser, je pourrais vraiment y passer ma vie !

La musique s'arrête brièvement avant de reprendre avec plus de vivacité encore ; cette fois, même mon Père s'est levé pour faire danser sa chère épouse, tandis que Naëlissa se retrouve dans les bras d'Elrohir. Pourtant cette fois je ne la taquine pas, car alors que mes yeux parcourent la foule à la recherche d'une cavalière, la silhouette de Sithiel apparaît soudain devant moi. Danser avec Sithiel ... Ce n'est plus la peine de chercher !

**On finira par lui faire danser des chorées, c'est moi qui vous le dit :)**

**Lily  
**

**PS : ceci est mon dernier chapitre posté à 19 ans. Grosse émotion.  
**


	107. 2471 ans, jour 15

Partie III. 1 : Fin de la Paix Vigilante (2471 ans)

**Always remember: life is good. Ne serait-ce que parce que la prépa, c'est fini. On n'en parle pas assez.**

**Bref, enfin un chapitre qui va vous aider à comprendre le titre de cette partie. **

Chapitre 107 : Jour 15

La Soleil ? Non, trop commun. La nature ? Trop vaste. Le temps, la pluie, les arbres, les nuages ... ? Je ne sais pas, moi !

Depuis qu'Elrohir est parmi nous, il nous régale chaque soir à la veillée de poèmes d'Imladris, tous plus inspirants les uns que les autres. Je me suis donc mis en tête de me remettre à la science poétique et de composer quelque chose à mon tour ... Seulement, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi parler. Quel sujet choisir ? Faut-il vraiment que je choisisse consciemment un sujet, après tout ? Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux d'arrêter de penser, et de flâner tranquillement dans la forêt, l'esprit au vent ...

Il est bien agréable aujourd'hui de se promener ainsi. Le temps, qui était très orageux ces derniers jours jusqu'à ce qu'éclate une formidable averse hier soir, est enfin frais et léger comme la rosée du matin. Fredonnant l'une des mélodies dont Elrohir agrémente parfois ses poèmes, je contemple la beauté majestueuse des arbres et les tâches écarlates des baies mûres sur les buissons. En inspirant profondément, il me semble sentir les moindres odeurs de la forêt, non seulement celles de la terre humide ou des fleurs fanées mêlées au tapis de feuilles, mais également le parfum des écorces et de la sève, des nids hauts perchés et des terriers douillets, de mille autres choses encore ...

Toutes ces sensations, ces odeurs aussi bien que ces infinis bruissements et tous ces jeux de lumière me parviennent de toutes parts et inondent mes sens enchantés. Il me semble que c'est précisément ce genre de sentiments que je devrais exploiter pour mon poème, mais je dois manquer de talent : il me semble impossible d'exprimer à sa juste valeur tout ce que je ressens en cette si délicieuse journée.

Eh bien, peu importe. L'inspiration me viendra peut-être un autre jour, un jour où l'écoute de nombreux autres poèmes d'Imladris m'aura aguerri à leur technique subtile, m'enseignant l'art délicat du style poétique. Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que je saurais rendre un véritable hommage à ce qui m'entoure ; je ne pourrais pas, comme le fait Elrohir, faire entendre le chant d'un ruisseau ou faire voir les merveilles aux mille couleurs d'une vallée épanouie. Mais cela viendra.

Je m'assieds un moment au pied d'un arbre et je ferme les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à notre soirée d'hier. Nous n'avions pas organisé de belle fête comme lors de l'arrivée d'Elrohir, mais l'atmosphère de joie et de fraîche jeunesse ne s'était toujours pas évaporée, et l'on sentait dans l'air comme une petite musique joyeuse ; je croyais presque entendre les ombres esquisser des pas de danse.

Nous étions tous rassemblés au coin d'un feu, près de l'entrée du palais pour profiter de légers courants d'air. Autour d'Elrohir déclamant ses poèmes d'une voix douce, Naëlissa se tenait sur un petit tabouret et peignait les cheveux de sa fille Tinorfya, assise à ses pieds ; Medrigor et moi étions debout, adossés au mur, perdus dans nos pensées contemplatives. Bien d'autres Elfes du palais étaient présents, tous plus ou moins silencieux pour écouter Elrohir, mais riants et gais dès que celui-ci achevait un chant.

À l'autre bout de la salle se tenaient, légèrement dans l'ombre, Amil-Calas et Sithiel avec Lómalrion. Je voyais les yeux de Sithiel briller dans l'obscurité, aussi beaux que les étoiles que décrivait Elrohir en acclamant Varda. Parfois nos regards se croisaient, et nous nous sourions en repensant à toutes les danses que nous avions partagées il y a quelques jours, lors de la fête. D'autres souvenirs, plus anciens, lui ont je crois traversé l'esprit tout autant que moi.

Allons, il est temps de repartir ! Je me relève en époussetant mes vêtements de la terre qui les tâche, puis je reprends la direction du palais, bien décidé à garder en mémoire les sensations d'une journée de fin d'été.

TCHAC !

Je me jette soudainement à terre en retenant un cri d'effroi. Ce sifflement, ce souffle caractéristique qui vient de me frôler l'oreille me sont bien connus : une flèche vient de filer tout près de mon oreille. Un pouce plus à droite, et c'en était fini de moi ! Des bruits étranges, inconnus, me parviennent de façon étouffée. De quoi s'agit-il ? Que se passe-t-il ? La curiosité me brûle de me relever pour voir ce qu'il en est et examiner cette fameuse flèche, mais l'instinct m'en retient. Ce même instinct qui m'a fait me jeter à terre, et auquel je dois probablement la vie.

Une angoisse sourde se met à monter en moi. Ce n'est pas la même inquiétude qui m'avait pris lorsque Tinorfya s'était perdue en forêt l'autre jour, non, mais quelque chose de plus profond ... Quelque chose de presque animal, ancien, comme une peur ancestrale inscrite dans les moindres fibres de mon être. Cette flèche, ces bruits mystérieux qui s'estompent déjà, je suis certain qu'ils n'ont rien d'anodin. Il se passe quelque chose de grave. Il me semble qu'une ombre vient m'oppresser le cœur et faire trembler tous mes membres.

Mais c'est absurde ! Je suis sûrement ridicule. Qu'y a-t-il à craindre ? Nous sommes en paix depuis des siècles ! Tout est parfaitement calme dans cette forêt. Déjà, les bruits qui m'inquiétaient tant ont disparu. Mon imagination a dû me jouer des tours ; je pense que cette petite séance de recherche de l'inspiration a dû trop aiguiser ma sensibilité, je me mets à redouter tout et n'importe quoi, même ma chère forêt.

La flèche ? Oh, il s'agit sans doute de jeunes Elfes s'exerçant au tir à l'arc. Encore inexpérimentés et imprudents, l'un d'eux a dû tirer vers moi sans me voir ; puis, s'étant rendu compte de l'accident qui avait failli se produire et redoutant mes remontrances, il s'est enfui avec ses amis. C'est de loin l'explication la plus plausible pour cette situation. C'est la paix, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Pourtant je reste à terre. Insensible à la voix rassurante de ma raison, mon cœur bat la chamade sans s'apaiser le moins du monde, et c'est à lui que je fais confiance. J'ai beau souhaiter de toutes mes forces qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre danger dans la forêt de Mirkwood, je sens au-delà de toute raison que ce n'est pas le cas. Et cette pensée terrifiante me cloue au sol, aussi immobile et silencieux qu'un tronc d'arbre.

Puis, au bout d'un long moment sans entendre rien ni voir personne, je me relève. Mes jambes tremblent un peu. J'observe prudemment autour de moi : rien. La flèche qui m'a frôlé est là, fichée toute droite dans un tronc d'arbre comme pour me narguer. Je frémis encore à la pensée que cette longue pointe de fer aurait pu traverser mon crâne aussi aisément que l'écorce.

D'où vient-elle ? Qui l'a tirée vers moi ? Le mystère reste entier. En me faisant la réflexion qu'examiner la flèche m'apportera peut-être quelques informations, je me dirige vers l'arbre où elle est plantée et, après quelques instants d'efforts, je l'arrache du tronc. C'est une flèche assez grossière ; les plumes du pêne sont courtes et noires, mais le fer de la pointe est remarquablement acéré. Rien de semblable à ce que produisent les forges d'Isudë et de son époux. Mais c'est pourtant une flèche commune, très reconnaissable.

Une flèche de Gobelin.

Mon cœur avait raison. S'il y avait un Gobelin près de moi tout à l'heure, il doit y en avoir dix autres, cent, peut-être déjà un millier qui se cachent dans l'ombre des arbres. Ils sont revenus infester notre forêt. La trêve est terminée.

Je prends une profonde respiration. Puis, sans perdre un instant de plus, je cours rapporter cette maudite flèche à mon Père.

**Tadam ! C'est reparti pour les guerres, les batailles, le sang, les larmes, et tout ce qu'on aime. **

**Notez s'il vous plaît, amis lecteurs, qu'il nous reste tout juste 50 chapitres de ces joyeusetés. Profitez-en tant qu'il est temps ! **

**PS : j'ai eu 20 ans hier. Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos messages adorables !  
Lily**


	108. 2471 ans, jour 30

Partie III. 1 : Fin de la Paix Vigilante (2471 ans)

**Désolée pour le retard, le site plantait dimanche dernier et je n'ai pas pu poster. Mais j'ai pensé à vous !**

**C'est assez agaçant cette impression que j'ai en ce moment de réécrire dix fois le même chapitre ... J'ai beau varier autant que possible les scénarios d'une fois à l'autre, rien à faire, j'ai toujours le sentiment de recycler éternellement les mêmes scènes. J'espère que de votre côté, vous n'êtes pas trop lassés par tout ça.**

Chapitre 108 : Jour 30 (un mois)

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que j'ai annoncé à mon Père le retour des Gobelins dans Mirkwood, et nous commençons tout juste à nous remettre du douloureux choc de cette découverte. Je me souviendrai longtemps de l'expression qu'a eue mon Père lorsque je lui ai remis la flèche de Gobelins qui avait manqué de me frapper : la façon dont ses traits, si sereins jusqu'à ce jour, se sont brutalement effondrés sous le poids de cette terrible nouvelle, comme s'il avait d'un seul coup vieilli de plusieurs siècles.

Pendant de longs jours, personne n'a vraiment réagi. À mesure que la nouvelle se répandait dans les couloirs du palais puis dans la forêt, il semblait que ceux qu'elle atteignait étaient successivement frappés par la foudre, ou changés en statues de pierre. J'ai même eu l'impression que certains Elfes auraient préféré que le temps de leur vie s'arrête subitement plutôt que de devoir affronter les terreurs que l'avenir nous promet désormais.

Et comment leur en vouloir ? Nous avons tant souffert par le passé des méfaits du Nécromancien et de ses monstres ! Tant de larmes ont été versées, tant d'angoisse et de souffrance leur sont dues ; il n'est que trop naturel de ne pas vouloir revivre tout cela. Surtout après avoir pu croire pendant tant de douces années que la paix était définitivement établie.

Le choc a donc été très rude pour notre peuple. Mais finalement, la vie continue. Et je sens ce matin en particulier que nous avons enfin admis ce nouvel état de fait, et que nous allons commencer à le combattre. Encore. Et pour l'éternité, s'il le faudra.

— Telith, il faut en premier lieu avertir tout notre peuple ; qu'aucun Elfe de Mirkwood ne soit pris au dépourvu et attaqué par surprise mais qu'ils sachent tous à quoi s'en tenir, quand bien même ils résideraient au fin fond du Rhovanion.

— J'enverrai des messagers, Sire.

Je marche aux côtés de mon Père et de son meilleur Intendant, qui arpentent les couloirs du palais à pas vifs ; ils passent en revue toutes les tâches les plus urgentes à remplir, comme si nous passions en état de siège, de façon à limiter autant que possible les atteintes que le Nécromancien pourrait nous porter. Il peut bien revenir, nous serons prêts à lui résister.

— Il faut aussi veiller à ce que nos entrepôts soient complètement pleins. L'hiver sera bientôt à nos portes et j'ignore dans quelle mesure nous serons alors capables de récolter les fruits de la forêt. Assurons nos subsistances tant qu'il en est encore temps.

— Bien, Sire. Je mettrai le jeune Lómalrion, fils de Dame Sithiel, en charge de cette tâche.

— C'est un choix judicieux, approuve Papa. Essayez également d'y intéresser mon fils Amrod si vous le pouvez, et si vous estimez que son aide pourra être efficace.

Telith hoche la tête, impassible. Je me demande ce qu'il pense de cette proposition de mon Père : certes, Amrod n'est pas fait de la même étoffe sérieuse et responsable que Lómalrion et passe bien plus volontiers son temps à s'amuser, mais à mon avis Papa fait bien de lui laisser sa chance de faire ses preuves. Cela sera peut-être une révélation pour lui, qui sait ? Et dans tous les cas, même s'il continue à n'être bon qu'à faire des pitreries, nous aurons toujours besoin de lui pour apporter un peu de Soleil dans les sombres jours qui s'annoncent.

— Quant à toi Legolas, poursuit Papa d'un ton un peu plus léger, je n'essaierai pas de te faire travailler à l'Intendance, rassure-toi. À chacun sa vocation. En revanche, je te demanderai d'aller au plus vite trouver Elriomir et de me l'envoyer. Ou plutôt, parle-lui toi-même : je veux qu'il fasse en sorte que la Garde royale revienne au plus vite au sommet de ses capacités offensives et défensives. Qu'il s'adresse à notre armurier Tinebril et qu'il fasse renouveler tout l'armement.

— Tout, Père ? Vraiment ? Nos armes ne sont tout de même pas si vétustes, nous en prenons tous soin avec beaucoup d'attention !

— Qu'il agisse selon sa conscience, alors, mais je tiens sérieusement à ce que nos soldats n'aillent pas affronter l'ennemi avec des lames émoussées ou des flèches au bois gâté, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop attachés à leurs vieilles armes.

— Je lui en parlerai, dis-je en hochant la tête.

— Bien.

Nous arrivons aux portes du palais, où nous sommes attendus : Elrohir est déjà dehors, debout près de son cheval sellé, prêt à partir. Mon Père se dirige vers lui en lui tendant les bras.

— Cher Seigneur Elrohir ! soupire-t-il d'un ton plein de regrets. De toutes les peines que le Nécromancien nous inflige, vous voir quitter si tôt notre demeure n'est pas la moindre.

— Il m'est à moi aussi très douloureux de vous quitter déjà, Roi Thranduil. Les jours que j'ai passés parmi vous, quoique très courts, resteront toujours dans mon cher souvenir.

Je m'approche du petit groupe formé par Naëlissa, Tinorfir et leur fille, et je serre discrètement la main de ma sœur. Je ne vois pas trace de larmes sur son visage, mais celui-ci est très pâle, et je sens qu'elle a la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Durant le séjour d'Elrohir parmi nous, Naëlissa a passé avec lui autant de temps qu'il était possible sans faire jaser les mauvaises langues. Au-delà même du charme du fils d'Elrond, il semble qu'avec son départ toute la magie de la paix, de la poésie, et des rêves enchanteurs d'Imladris nous quittent avec lui.

— Je ne te dirai pas de ne pas être triste, dis-je en murmurant à l'oreille de Naëlissa, tandis que nous regardons tous deux Elrohir monter en selle. Regarde : tous ceux qui sont ici ont l'impression de perdre l'un des leurs. Mais cela ne dépend d'aucun de nous. Elrohir doit rentrer pour faire part au Seigneur Elrond des menaces qui pèsent à nouveau sur notre royaume, et surtout, il faut absolument qu'il profite de ce que les routes sont encore praticables sans danger pour lui jusqu'à la maison de son Père.

— Je le sais bien, me souffle Naëlissa en réponse. Et je voudrais presque qu'il soit déjà parti, si cela pouvait lui épargner de mauvaises rencontres sur le chemin. Mais ...

Ma sœur n'ajoute rien et se contente de nouer ses bras autour des épaules de Tinorfya, comme pour trouver du courage dans tout l'amour qu'elle voue à sa fille. Son époux la regarde et lui sourit, sans doute sans trop comprendre de quoi il en retourne, puis lui caresse la joue avec douceur jusqu'à ce que Naëlissa esquisse à son tour un sourire.

— Je vous laisse, dis-je finalement tandis qu'Elrohir nous fait ses derniers adieux.

Le cœur lourd, je le regarde s'éloigner. Il est surprenant de voir à quelle vitesse nous l'avions adopté dans notre vie quotidienne depuis son arrivée, il n'y a même pas un mois. Sa présence était un vrai bonheur pour nous tous. Et à présent, que va-t-il nous arriver ? Chacun va, comme lui, rentrer chez soi et se barricader. Il n'y aura plus de soirées paisibles et sans souci au quoi du feu, plus de fêtes riantes, plus de danse ni de musique ...

Medrigor me rejoint un instant plus tard, alors que déjà la foule qui s'était réunie pour assister au départ d'Elrohir repart lentement vers l'intérieur du palais.

— Comment te sens-tu ? me demande-t-il.

— Un peu perdu, à vrai dire. Je me demande ce qui nous attend. Ou plutôt, je le devine, et c'est bien ce que je redoute.

— Nous avons déjà réussi à faire face aux Gobelins une fois, nous serons bien capables de les affronter à nouveau. Toi, en particulier, tu es devenu un guerrier redoutable. Peut-être même que les Gobelins entre eux t'ont élevé au statut d'ennemi légendaire, ajoute-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

— Cela m'étonnerait, dis-je sur le même ton, je n'ai jamais laissé de survivant.

Avec le vieux sourire complice de deux bons amis, nous repartons à notre tour chez nous. Après un instant de silence, je me décide tout de même à poser la question qui me taraude depuis deux semaines.

— Dis-moi Medrigor, comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Comment les Gobelins ont-ils pu revenir ? J'avoue qu'il m'est arrivé d'avoir pendant les jours de la Paix le pressentiment que les choses ne resteraient pas éternellement idylliques dans ce royaume, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu changer pour réveiller ce mal endormi.

Medrigor hausse les épaules, impuissant.

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, et je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un serait capable de te répondre. Mais ne perds pas ton temps à te tourmenter avec ces questions, ce n'est pas là ta tâche. Un guerrier se doit d'agir et d'obéir avant toute chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Certes. Enfin, ça ne m'empêche pas de penser qu'un Prince héritier est tout de même censé réfléchir un peu, aussi.

**Et zou, un chapitre à l'heure ! Enfin presque. J'espère que ça vous plaît de retrouver un peu d'action. **


	109. 2471 ans, jour 60

Partie III. 1 : Fin de la Paix Vigilante (2471 ans)

**En grande fureur contre moi-même, j'espère qu'écrire ce petit chapitre m'aidera à me calmer. Je vous tiendrai au courant à la fin pour vous dire si j'ai toujours envie d'aller me pendre.**

Chapitre 109 : Jour 60 (deux mois)

— Soldats, il est temps.

Toutes les têtes de la salle des gardes se tournent uniformément vers Elriomir, qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dans tous nos regards se lit la même interrogation : faut-il vraiment que nous y allions ? Elriomir ne montre aucun signe d'étonnement ni de mépris en percevant cette peur qui imprègne ainsi ses braves soldats, mais il ne cède pas non plus à notre supplique muette.

— La première patrouille vient de rentrer. C'est à notre tour de partir. Préparez-vous et prenez vos armes, je vous attendrai aux portes du palais, dit-il en s'en allant.

— Et les autres, sont-ils tous revenus ? lance le jeune Piolad d'une voix pleine d'angoisse.

Elriomir se fige sur place, puis, sans se retourner, répond simplement :

— Non. Deux d'entre eux sont tombés.

Puis il repart, nous laissant seuls avec cette terrible nouvelle. Deux morts. Les premiers depuis des siècles. Depuis deux semaines que nous avons relancé les patrouilles régulières à travers la forêt, nous avons vécu chaque jour dans l'attente effrayée d'une nouvelle de ce genre, annonçant que les premières victimes seraient tombées. Cette fois c'est clair et définitif : la Paix est bel et bien finie, et la lutte a repris.

Un frisson désagréable me parcourt l'échine quand je me lève pour aller prendre mon arc, une provision de flèches, et mes deux poignards que je range dans ma ceinture. Autour de moi, les autres Elfes de la garde s'activent pareillement, échangeant des regards sombres mais sans oser faire de commentaire. Qu'y aurait-il à dire ? Le simple constat de la mort de deux d'entre nous est assez éloquent.

Un par un, nous sortons de la salle des gardes pour aller retrouver Elriomir. Nous croisons sur le chemin les soldats de l'autre patrouille qui rentrent après plusieurs jours de peine et de combat. Leur dos est voûté et leurs yeux semblent comme voilés par les pertes qu'ils ont subies. D'un regard, ils nous transmettent leur fardeau, et nous l'acceptons comme nous nous sommes engagés à le faire toujours.

Il est tout de même étrange de constater à quel point il nous est plus difficile de partir au front aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'était avant la Paix, lorsque le combat faisait tellement partie de notre vie que nous ne nous embarrassions plus de questions existentielles, nous contentant de frapper et de viser juste en s'efforçant de survivre à chaque jour. En un sens, nous avions atteint une certaine sérénité, peut-être parce que nous n'aurions pas pu continuer à nous battre aussi vaillamment tous les jours si nous avions vraiment pris conscience de ce que nous risquions.

Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons perdu cette habitude. Mes mains sont moites et mon cœur bat trop fort alors que je sors du palais pour retrouver les autres. Comment ai-je pu être assez fou pour mépriser les jours de la Paix et regretter à moitié la frénésie des combats ? Que ne donnerais-je pas à présent pour retrouver nos soirées trop paisibles et notre simple vie de famille ! Mais il est trop tard.

Allons ! Du courage, maintenant, il n'est plus l'heure de se lamenter sur ce qui nous arrive. Comme me le disait Medrigor il y a quelque temps, un guerrier doit seulement obéir et se battre sans se poser de question. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de suivre les consignes d'Elriomir et de me fier à mon instinct en priant les Valar de me permettre de rester sur cette Terre. D'un geste machinal, je caresse mes deux chères tresses, symboles de mes capacités à défendre mon royaume et moi-même.

— Tout le monde est-il présent ? s'enquiert Elriomir. Bien : soldats, en rang de marche ! Nous partons.

Un léger cliquetis métallique accompagne nos déplacements, bruit familier qui réussit presque à m'arracher un sourire. Je rejoins Velith pour trouver un peu de compagnie rassurante, et mon ami m'adresse un regard compatissant. Juste avant de nous mettre en marche, je jette un dernier coup d'œil au palais et à son peuple que nous allons défendre de notre mieux. Puis nous partons au pas cadencé.

Sitôt que nous dépassons les frondaisons de la forêt, nous adoptons une attitude silencieuse et souple pour nous fondre dans les ombres des arbres sans que l'ennemi ne nous repère. Nous marchons désormais à pas de loup, l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets, et nos arcs bien armés. Elriomir nous fait avancer lentement, nous signalant par signes que la voix reste libre ou bien qu'il faut redoubler de prudence. Rien d'anormal ne se distingue encore autour de nous, mais l'attente ne sera pas longue ...

Et puis soudain, l'ennemi surgit : avec un cri perçant, trois Gobelins se jettent d'un arbre et s'abattent sur nous comme d'horribles parasites ; d'autres apparaissent au même instant en face de nous et nous chargent en brandissant leurs lances. Les flèches volent en tous sens, Nilmandil abat successivement deux Gobelins coup sur coup, Legun dégaine sa lame avec un rugissement rauque et se jette dans la mêlée comme un enragé, Holad se débat en combat singulier avec un Gobelin qu'il est parvenu à isoler. Un autre se rue sur Piolad pour l'attaquer par derrière, mais une de mes flèches lui traverse la gorge et Piolad, se retournant juste à temps pour éviter la hache du Gobelin qui s'écroule à terre, me jette un regard reconnaissant.

Nous nous battons comme des fauves pendant ce qui me semble être des heures, mais peut-être que quelques instants seulement s'écoulent avant que nous ne parvenions à respirer profondément après avoir abattu notre dernier ennemi. Au moins, l'entraînement régulier que nous avons continué à nous imposer pendant les jours de la Paix Vigilante n'aura pas été inutile : nos réflexes sont visiblement intacts.

Et voilà que le premier affrontement du jour s'est achevé, sans faire de victime parmi nous – seul Viombor, le fils d'Elriomir, a écopé d'une vilaine éraflure en haut de son bras droit, mais ce n'est apparemment rien de grave. Ce constat de notre propre efficacité nous procure un étrange sentiment de confiance, mêlé de la peur qui nous tenaille toujours depuis que nous avons quitté la salle des gardes, quoique moins violemment maintenant que nous sommes au cœur des combats.

— Eh bien, au moins cette fois nous nous sommes plutôt bien tirés d'affaire, commente Velith.

— C'est exactement la réflexion que je me faisais, dis-je en réponse. Oui, nous avons survécu, c'est toujours ça.

Les cadavres des Gobelins, encore plus laids morts que vivants si cela est possible, gisent à nos pieds en dégageant une puanteur infâme. Il serait tout de même plus apaisant de contempler ce charnier si nous ne savions pas pertinemment que d'autres Gobelins allaient réapparaître dès demain, plus nombreux et plus vicieux encore que ceux-ci.

— Ne nous attardons pas ici, fait Elriomir d'une voix forte. Rassemblez-vous ; si tout le monde est prêt, nous allons repartir sans délai.

Et nous reprenons notre marche, encore un peu sonnés par la fièvre du combat qui vient de se dérouler mais en nous efforçant de rassembler notre concentration. Où les autres Gobelins peuvent-ils bien être ? Tendant l'oreille, je guette leurs caquètements caractéristiques, ceux-là même que j'avais entendus l'autre jour dans la forêt, lorsqu'ils étaient réapparus et avaient failli m'embrocher d'une flèche. Mais je n'entends rien ...

Ou du moins, rien de la sorte, car un autre bruit bien connu me parvient : un chuintement sinistre, un horrible cliquètement de pinces. Des araignées ! Ainsi, il n'y a pas que les Gobelins qui sont revenus. Le Nécromancien a une fois de plus déployé tous ses monstres.

Et en effet, tout au long des jours de labeur de notre patrouille, nous rencontrons et nous massacrons à nouveau toutes les créatures noires qui hantaient déjà Mirkwood autrefois : les araignées répugnantes avec leurs innombrables pattes et tous leurs yeux, les loups sauvages aux yeux jaunes et aux crocs menaçants, les chauves-souris, les insectes vrombissants, gros comme mon poing, les plantes vénéneuses et les ronces qui infestent les fossés ... Ils sont tous revenus. Tour à tour, nous les combattons avec ardeur. Comme si la paix n'avait jamais existé.

**Bilan : écrire c'est bien, le marbre du Connemara c'est bien, en revanche les chansons déprimantes ... C'est déprimant. Mais bon, on fera avec.**

**Bonne semaine les amis.**

**Lily**


	110. 2471 ans, jour 100

Partie III. 1 : Fin de la Paix Vigilante (2471 ans)

**Bonjour ! Je vais tellement mieux que la semaine dernière que je n'arrive pas du tout à croire qu'il ne s'est passé qu'une semaine entre ces deux moments. Curieux comme va la vie. **

**Fin de la thématique existentielle, revenons à notre bonne vieille fic qui fête une nouvelle dizaine. Fight ! **

Chapitre 110 : Jour 100 (trois mois)

Il est toujours étrange de regagner la vie du palais lorsqu'on rentre de patrouille. Après n'avoir cessé, pendant de longs jours et des nuits plus longues encore, de tuer, de frapper, de massacrer tous les ennemis qui nous entourent et nous assaillent, le silence glacial qui pèse sur le palais a comme un goût funèbre. Je sais que beaucoup parmi mes frères d'armes partagent cet avis : lorsque nous sommes au cœur de la lutte et que notre cœur s'emballe sous l'effet conjuré de la peur et de la rage, lorsque reposer son bras un seul instant peut signer notre arrêt de mort, que nous sommes perdus dans un océan de sang noir, de douleur et de hurlements, c'est dans ces moments-là que nous nous sentons vraiment vivants.

Même quand le combat s'achève et que nous restons seuls, debout au milieu d'un charnier encore fumant, la joie intense d'avoir survécu une fois de plus semble pouvoir nous faire pousser des ailes. Chacun regarde autour de lui pour constater avec soulagement que tout le monde est sain et sauf, puis nous ramassons nos flèches, nous récupérons nos poignards, et nous nous remettons en route tous ensembles.

Mais à présent je suis seul dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas où aller. J'étais follement heureux de rentrer chez moi et d'échapper à la frénésie incessante des combats, de pouvoir enfin me reposer et dormir sans craindre d'être réveillé en pleine nuit par le cri perçant d'un Gobelin. Et pourtant, je me sens perdu dans ces lieux si familiers.

Les autres Elfes du palais ne savent pas trop comment se comporter avec nous autres, soldats de la garde. Je pense qu'ils voudraient nous montrer leur reconnaissance pour toute l'énergie et la peine que nous consacrons à les défendre, mais ils semblent effrayés par nos regards sombres, hantés par toutes ces créatures que nous avons vues mourir de notre propre main. Des monstres, des ennemis, certes. Mais des êtres vivants tout de même – et parfois, dans le cas des Gobelins, si odieusement semblables à nous.

— Legolas ? Tu recommences.

— Hum ? Oh c'est toi, Medrigor. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. Qu'est-ce que je recommence à faire ?

— À ton avis ? Te terrer dans ta chambre, seul, te prendre la tête dans les mains et te perdre dans tes pensées au point que tu ne perçois même plus le monde extérieur. Ce genre de choses.

— Si tu avais une idée de ce que je ressens, tu comprendrais, dis-je en me sentant un peu blessé par son indifférence.

— Parce que moi, je ne me suis jamais battu, n'est-ce pas ? dit ironiquement Medrigor en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu traverses. Et tu ne traites pas ton problème de la bonne manière.

— Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, alors ! dis-je avec une pointe d'énervement.

Je déteste que Medrigor aie toujours raison.

— Viens avec moi, sortons d'ici.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais Medrigor me sourit et je finis par suivre son conseil en soupirant. À vrai dire il a raison : j'en ai assez d'être seul avec moi-même et, puisque mon meilleur ami veut s'occuper de moi, je suis ravi de le laisser faire. Nous reprenons notre conversation tout en arpentant les couloirs.

— Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

— Voir ta sœur, je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi.

— Naëlissa ? dis-je en m'inquiétant soudain. Pourquoi, que lui arrive-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Rien ne va pour personne, en ce moment ; et d'ailleurs cela commence vraiment à me préoccuper. Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort tout à l'heure en me disant que je ne comprenais pas ce que tu avais pu vivre ces derniers temps pendant tes patrouilles : c'est vrai, je n'étais pas là. Je sais ce que c'est que d'affronter ces monstres, mais nos expériences en la matière sont différentes. En revanche, toi tu es mal placé pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ce palais pendant que vous êtes absents.

— De quoi parles-tu ? Aucun danger ne vous menace sérieusement, nous nous battons justement pour assurer ça !

— Le mal dont je te parle est d'une autre nature. Il n'a pas de crocs ni de pinces, ni de poignards ou d'armes de ce genre-là. Il s'infiltre sournoisement dans les esprits et torture les Elfes de l'intérieur. Certains commencent à désespérer, Legolas.

À cet instant et avant que je puisse réagir à cette déclaration, Medrigor ouvre la porte de la chambre de ma sœur et je reste sans voix. Naëlissa, ma sœur chérie, elle qui est toujours si gaie et si pleine de joie de vivre, la voilà à présent en train de pleurer toute seule, assise sur son lit. Je me précipite aussitôt vers elle pour m'asseoir à ses côtés et, en me voyant, Naëlissa jette ses bras autour de mon cou et sanglote de plus belle sur mon épaule.

— Naëlissa, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Un malheur est-il arrivé ?

— Oh, Legolas ! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix déchirante. C'est Tinorfir, nous ... nous nous sommes disputés. Il ... Il a ... C'est que tout le monde a peur, en ce moment, et ... tout le monde devient irascible et nerveux ... moi-même, et Tinorfir, il ...

— Qu'a-t-il dit ? S'il t'a fait du mal, je te vengerai !

— Non ! Non, s'il te plaît ... rien de la sorte, non ... Juste une broutille ... Mais il est parti, je ne sais pas où, et s'il ... s'il ... Je pense qu'il reviendra bientôt mais ... mais je ...

Suffoquée par les larmes, Naëlissa n'arrive plus à articuler une seule autre parole intelligible. Désemparé, je me tourne vers Medrigor qui semble tout aussi mal à l'aise. Je me lève pour aller donner à ma sœur un de ses mouchoirs de dentelle et, préférant la laisser tranquille un instant pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, je vais voir Medrigor pour l'interroger.

— Savais-tu qu'ils s'étaient disputés ?

— Oui, chuchote-t-il rapidement, je les avais entendus échanger des cris en passant dans le couloir, puis j'ai vu Tinorfir sortir en trombe et j'ai pensé alors que tu serais le mieux placé pour consoler ta sœur. Je crois que ça n'avait rien d'une dispute sérieuse, mais comme te dit Naëlissa tout le monde a les nerfs à fleur de peau ces jours-ci. Tinorfir ne reviendra probablement pas avant ce soir, peut-être demain matin.

— C'est stupide. Ils s'aiment, pourtant !

— Justement.

Cette dernière parole de Medrigor achève de me convaincre que j'ai fait le meilleur choix du monde en refusant de me marier ; je n'aurais vraiment jamais réussi à comprendre toutes ces histoires de couple. Enfin. Je retourne prendre Naëlissa dans mes bras et je constate avec soulagement qu'elle semble déjà un petit peu apaisée. L'idée me vient soudain de lui changer les idées de la même façon que Medrigor l'a fait pour moi tout à l'heure.

— Que dirais-tu de sortir un peu, Naëlissa ? Il ne fait pas bon de rester enfermé entre quatre murs.

— Oui, d'accord, murmure ma sœur en reniflant. Je voudrais juste ... J'ai confié Tinorfya à la garde de Fidya, explique-t-elle, je vais lui laisser un mot pour lui dire que je suis partie.

— Bien sûr, va, je t'attends à la porte avec Medrigor.

Pendant que Naëlissa cherche un petit morceau de parchemin pour écrire à sa fille, je retourne voir Medrigor en soupirant.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a pris à Tinorfir.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas le seul : nombreux sont les Elfes que le désespoir commence à tenter, à présent. Le choc de voir les créatures du Nécromancien nous envahir à nouveau, de façon si rapide et si complète, les a vraiment abattus. Beaucoup pensent que tous les efforts que nous mettons en œuvre pour nous défendre sont dérisoires et ne servent à rien.

— C'est ridicule !

Mais ma voix est plus assurée que je ne le suis moi-même. Je sens au fond de moi que les Elfes qui affirment tout cela ne font qu'exprimer ce que nous autres soldats ressentons au quotidien pendant nos patrouilles. Comment pouvons-nous espérer lutter contre un mal qui revient sans cesse, quelle que soit la bravoure avec laquelle nous le combattons ? C'est un combat forcément perdu d'avance.

Cependant ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter la lutte, au contraire ! Chaque jour que nous gagnons est un pas de plus. Vers quoi ? Je l'ignore moi-même. Mais qui sait, peut-être un jour recevrons nous de l'aide, comme Mithrandir nous en avait apporté. Peut-être un jour serons-nous sauvés.

Naëlissa pose le pli destiné à Tinorfya sur son lit puis, esquissant courageusement un sourire, sort avec nous. Je pense que je vais l'emmener à la salle des gardes : là au moins, elle pourra passer un moment avec des Elfes qui n'ont pas perdu tout espoir. Pas encore.

**Pas exactement le chapitre que j'avais prévu d'écrire, mais bon, au moins il est écrit. **

**À très bientôt mes chers amis**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	111. 2471 ans, jour 200

Partie III. 1 : Fin de la Paix Vigilante (2471 ans)

**Un joli numéro pour ce chapitre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Aujourd'hui, on est partis pour un grand moment de lyrisme, j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre. **

Chapitre 111 : Jour 200 (six mois)

— Et je vous dis, moi, que si les choses continuent ainsi nous finirons par succomber tous et périr jusqu'au dernier !

— Alors que conseillez-vous ? Si vous vous sentez capable d'accomplir un miracle qui nous sauverait tous, je vous en prie, faites donc !

— Ne vous avisez pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi, Sire Medrigor, vous risqueriez d'y perdre plus que votre air arrogant et votre belle assurance, gronde Nyndir d'un ton menaçant. Quand vous déciderez-vous à regarder la vérité en face, aussi laide soit-elle ? Nous sommes perdus ! Perdus !

Nyndir se dresse soudain en levant au ciel ses mains semblables aux serres d'un rapace ; la silhouette de ce grand Elfe aux cheveux sombres et tissés d'argent, le front assombri par la certitude d'un destin fatal, se découpe nettement contre les flammes tremblantes du feu mourant. Une vision suffisante pour faire trembler les plus sensibles dans l'assistance. Moi-même, je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas très à mon aise, mais je prends tout de même la parole pour appuyer mon ami Medrigor.

— Inutile de vous emporter, Nyndir, dis-je d'une voix ferme. Quand bien même se serait-il exprimé avec un ton qui ne vous sied pas, vous devez admettre que le Sire Medrigor a raison sur un point : il ne sert à rien d'annoncer tragiquement la fin des temps ainsi que vous le faites. Que proposez-vous, puisque vous semblez tant tenir à un changement ?

Vexé par mes paroles, Nyndir baisse brutalement les bras et me jette un regard glacial, où c'est à peine si le respect dû à son Prince se lit encore.

— Bien que je n'ignore pas votre partialité dans cette affaire, Altesse, je compte bien défendre mon opinion. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que depuis près de la moitié d'une année, le malheur est revenu à nos portes, plus pressant et plus maléfique que jamais.

— L'ayant moi-même combattu en première ligne – ce que je ne vous ai pas vu faire, soit dit en passant – croyez bien que j'en suis conscient, dis-je d'une voix cinglante.

Qu'y a-t-il de plus horripilant que ces vieux Elfes qui, drapés dans leur morgue et leurs millénaires d'ancienneté, ne voient toujours en moi qu'un freluquet de Petit Prince, je me le demande bien. Nyndir ne se laisse pas démonter par mon ton :

— Vous savez donc bien ce qu'il en est, Altesse. Nous sommes assaillis de toutes parts et notre garde, si vaillante soit-elle, ne peut que retarder l'échéance.

— Eh bien ? Poursuivez !

— Eh bien nous devrions fuir, voilà ce que j'en dis ! rugit Nyndir. Ce royaume est maudit, il est vain de chercher à y demeurer plus longtemps. Les autres peuplades elfiques de cette Terre pourraient nous accueillir sur leurs propres territoires, au moins pour un temps, avant que le mal qui infeste Mirkwood n'ait gagné toute la Terre du Milieu – ce qui, j'en suis convaincu, arrivera tôt ou tard – auquel moment il nous faudra ...

— Fuir encore, est-ce là ce que vous proposez ?

— Oui, et je l'admets sans honte ! Du reste, ajoute Nyndir avec une emphase orgueilleuse, ces Terres ne sont pas celles des Elfes : nous appartenons à des contrées plus glorieuses, là-bas, à l'Ouest, et notre destin a de tout temps été de les regagner.

Je fulmine de rage en entendant ces paroles. Comment ose-t-il ? Non seulement devrait-il avoir honte de nourrir de telles pensées, mais il prétend en outre en persuader le reste de mon peuple ! Déjà, je vois les Elfes qui m'entourent échanger en murmurant leur opinion sur ce que vient de dire ce vieux fou de Nyndir. C'est odieux !

Je voudrais lui répondre et lui cracher tout mon mépris, mais la tête me tourne rien que d'y penser. La nuit est fort avancée, et ce dialogue de sourds m'épuise. Nyndir est un contemporain de mon auguste Grand-père Oropher, l'un des Elfes les plus âgés de ce royaume et par conséquent l'un des plus respectés. Si je m'oppose à lui, nous passerons tout le reste de la nuit à échanger des arguments fielleux, si ce ne sont des insultes, et chacun en sortira la rage au cœur.

De plus, l'autorité de Nyndir sur les esprits des autres Elfes est réellement puissante, et j'ignore si je serais capable de bien défendre ma cause face à un tel adversaire. Je crains plutôt de me desservir en tentant cette expérience, et c'est pourquoi je choisis de me taire. Ceux qui étaient présents ce soir dans la salle commune et participaient au débat se mettent qui à bâiller, qui à échanger des regards éloquents avec leurs voisins, et finissent par se lever tour à tour pour rentrer chez eux.

La vision de Nyndir, écœurant de satisfaction après m'avoir réduit au silence, m'est trop pénible et je quitte à mon tour la salle par une autre porte. Medrigor me rejoint bientôt et me passe un bras autour des épaules.

— Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il doit bien avoir dix fois ton âge, tu sais ? Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

— Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que j'aurais dû lui répondre. Je voulais le traiter de lâche pour vouloir fuir ainsi, abandonner notre royaume aux griffes du Nécromancien et de ses monstres, abandonner même les Terres qui nous ont vus naître ... Mais dans le fond, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait raison. Que pouvons-nous faire ? Où est l'espoir dans toute cette tragédie ? Hier encore, des Elfes promis à une vie longue et paisible ont été massacrés ! Et il en va ainsi presque chaque jour, à présent ! achevé-je avec des accents désespérés dans la voix.

Medrigor ne trouve rien à me répondre, et cela me fait trembler plus encore que le reste. Aucune parole rassurante, aucune exclamation amusée ou agacée devant mes peurs irrationnelles, rien. Il me semble sentir un étau de fer se refermer autour de moi et de mon royaume. Nyndir disait vrai : nous sommes bel et bien maudits. Allons-nous, comme il le disait, périr jusqu'au dernier ou bien fuir loin de la noire forêt de Mirkwood ? Des tremblements nerveux secouent mon corps et mes jambes fléchissent soudain ; je m'assois gauchement à terre pour ne pas tomber. Sur le mur, la flamme de la torche rouge vacille, s'éteint, et nous laisse dans l'obscurité.

C'est alors que Medrigor, enfin, se met à parler :

— Il faut parler à ton Père, Legolas.

— Mon Père ?

— Oui, ton Père, Thranduil, notre Roi ! gronde Medrigor d'une voix étrangement rauque. Si la destinée du royaume est véritablement en jeu, à qui d'autre pouvons-nous nous en remettre ? Tu me regardes parfois comme si je devais avoir réponse à tout, mon ami, et tu as tort. Mais ton Père, lui, le doit. Allons le trouver.

Et en tremblant toujours un peu, je me relève et je suis Medrigor, aussi aveuglément confiant dans ses conseils que je l'étais lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant et lui mon précepteur. Nous faisons en tous points comme il l'a dit : nous allons voir mon Père dans son cabinet de travail, où il veille encore malgré l'heure tardive, et nous lui racontons tout, depuis notre altercation avec Nyndir jusqu'à nos pensées les plus personnelles. Papa nous écoute avec beaucoup d'attention, l'air grave, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à court de mots.

— Ce que vous m'avez dit cette nuit fait l'objet de toutes mes pensées depuis bien des mois, mes enfants, répond-t-il en nous renvoyant ensuite chez nous. Je vois à présent qu'il n'est plus le temps de penser, mais d'agir. Allez maintenant, et dormez en paix.

Obéissant toujours comme si je n'étais qu'un jouet manié par des puissances supérieures, comme si les questions les plus graves de mon existence n'étaient pas de mon ressort, en somme, comme un bon soldat le fait toujours, je rentre chez moi et m'endors aussitôt.

Je suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard par le son inhabituellement violent de coups de marteau frappés juste à ma porte. Allant ouvrir d'un geste furieux, je me trouve nez-à-nez avec l'un des Elfes habituellement chargés de garder la chambre royale. Son marteau dans une main, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin sur lesquels je reconnais l'écriture de mon Père dans l'autre, l'Elfe s'incline aussitôt devant moi.

— Veuillez m'excuser, Altesse. Sur ordre du Roi, je dois placarder cet avis dans tout le palais avant que la Soleil n'ait atteint son zénith.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Sa Majesté requiert la présence de tous ses sujets dans la Salle du Trône, ce soir même, au coucher de la Soleil. Je crois que Sa Majesté a l'intention de prononcer un discours.

Le soir venu, la Salle du Trône semble en effervescence tant ils sont nombreux, dans tout le palais et ses alentours, à avoir répondu à l'appel de leur Roi. Tous discutent vivement, se demandant pour quelle raison mon Père a choisi de s'adresser ainsi à eux. Sentant chacun de leurs regards sur moi, je monte sur l'estrade pour rejoindre ma mère et nous nous asseyons chacun de part et d'autre du trône. Amrod, Naëlissa et leur famille nous y rejoignent bientôt.

Quand mon Père apparaît enfin, le silence se fait brutalement. Il faut dire que Papa a manifestement soigné son entrée pour marquer les esprits : vêtu, non de vert sombre comme à l'accoutumée mais de blanc éclatant, il porte en lieu et place de son humble couronne d'or et de rameaux une autre couronne, bien plus imposante, incrustée d'énormes gemmes brillant comme des étoiles. Je contemple, bouche bée, cette figure si royale qui vient soudain de s'approprier les traits de mon Père.

— Elfes de Mirkwood, vous avez entendu mon appel et je vous en remercie, clame-t-il d'une voix imposante après avoir demandé le silence. J'ai, moi aussi, entendu le vôtre. Le mal est revenu à nos portes et nous avons tous peur. Oui, tous. Ce n'est pas lâcheté que de s'avouer ses propres craintes. Celles-ci sont réelles et elles sont justifiées : trop souvent, les âmes des nôtres qui quittent ces Terres pour gagner les Cavernes de Mandos nous le rappellent douloureusement. Avant toute chose, je voudrais leur rendre hommage, rendre hommage à ces frères et ces sœurs qui ne sont plus parmi nous. Leur souvenir restera éternellement vivace en nos cœurs jusqu'au jour où nous serons à nouveau réunis.

« Mon bien cher peuple, poursuit Papa après un instant de silence chargé de mille émotions, je suis venu vers vous ce soir pour ranimer vos cœurs. Voyez la couronne qui ceint mon front : elle ne vous est pas familière, pourtant elle appartient à l'Histoire de notre royaume. Bien que belle et glorieuse, elle fut longtemps oubliée au point de devenir presque légendaire. En sera-t-il de même pour notre courage ?

« Oui, notre courage ! s'exclame Thranduil avec ferveur. Celui qui anima notre bras tant de siècles durant quand le Nécromancien frappa pour la première fois notre royaume. Mais aussi celui de tous les Elfes à travers les Âges, ceux de l'Ultime Alliance résistant à Sauron, et même ceux de la Guerre de la Grande Colère combattant Morgoth, le Noir Ennemi, aux côtés des Valar en personne !

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que les Eldar ont connu des temps sombres. Certains parlent de chercher refuge dans la lointaine Valinor, s'ils le peuvent. Rappelez-vous seulement que Valinor aussi fut jadis victime du mal. Rappelez-vous le destin de Laurelin et de Telperion, les grands arbres de Valinor, abattus par Morgoth ! Puis, lorsque vous quitterez cette salle je vous demanderai d'aller au dehors et de regarder le ciel. Et là, hors d'atteinte des pires noirceurs de ce monde, vous y verrez les symboles des puissances qui veillent toujours sur nous. Vous y verrez les étoiles de Varda la Sublime, vous y verrez la Lune, Isil, fleur de Telperion, et vous verrez l'espoir !

« Oui, gardez espoir ! Toute notre Histoire nous rappelle que bien que le mal soit une terrible réalité, il ne faut jamais, entendez-vous ?, ne jamais se laisser abattre ! Cela serait le plus sûr moyen de le laisser nous étouffer. Toujours, nous avons su nous défendre ; toujours, nous avons été protégés par les Valar. Les étoiles de Varda n'illuminent-elles pas le ciel ? Les fleurs de Telperion et Laurelin n'éclairent-elles pas nos jours et nos nuits ? Elfes de Mirkwood, honte à nous d'avoir douté ! »


	112. 2471 ans, jour 300

Partie III. 1 : Fin de la Paix Vigilante (2471 ans)

**Encore une partie dont j'ai l'impression qu'elle a duré des siècles, mais la voilà qui touche à sa fin, comme tant d'autres avant elle (et plus tant que ça après !).**

**Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser à écrire ce chapitre : l'idée que j'ai en tête me plaît assez. J'espère que vous partagerez mon avis :)**

Chapitre 112 : Jour 300 (dix mois)

— Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

L'air éberlué, Velith contemple la file des Elfes venus s'enrôler dans la garde. Ils sont peu, deux ou trois seulement, mais le côté incroyable de la chose vient de ce que cela fait plus de trois mois que la même scène se reproduit presque chaque jour. Nos nouvelles recrues se comptent par centaines. Nous avons maintenant tant de soldats que nous n'avons plus assez d'armes pour tous les fournir ! Tinebril et Isudë travaillent sans relâche dans leur forge, et ils ont même embauché plusieurs apprentis pour les assister, ce qui ne s'était pas vu en plusieurs millénaires.

Parmi la vieille garde des premiers soldats les réactions sont diverses : naturellement, nous sommes tous ravis de voir un tel engouement qui prouve que le courage et le sens du devoir sont des valeurs plus vivantes que jamais pour notre peuple. Mais au-delà de ça, il y a aussi quelques avis plus mitigés : le taciturne Holad, par exemple, se méfie un peu de tous ces nouveaux venus qui observent sans vergogne son œil mutilé, et bien d'autres pensent avec lui que beaucoup de ces bleus perdront toutes leurs belles résolutions dès qu'ils se retrouveront au cœur d'un véritable combat.

D'autres, comme notre chef Elriomir, sont un peu agacés par ces jeunes soldats aussi pleins d'enthousiasme que des chiots lâchés dans la nature, mais faisant preuve de tout aussi peu de discipline. Déjà, les gardes les plus anciens ont commencé à se constituer en un petit groupe un peu en retrait, accueillant les nouveaux avec courtoisie mais attendant de les voir faire leur preuve avant de leur accorder leur confiance.

À côté de cela, Taralith est aussi gai qu'à son habitude et se fait un plaisir d'expliquer à toutes les nouvelles recrues les coutumes et traditions de la garde royale, tandis que Piolad se montre ravi de rencontrer des Elfes aussi jeunes que lui, et que Velith renonce à se demander quel miracle a pu tout à coup réveiller à ce point la conscience des Elfes de notre royaume, qui jusqu'alors ne s'étaient jamais souciés de le défendre.

Quant à moi j'observe ces scènes d'enrôlement avec un plaisir non feint et plein de fierté. Il n'y pas que dans l'armée que tant de bonnes volontés se sont manifestées : Lómalrion m'a rapporté que de nombreuses Elfes avaient elles aussi voulu apporter leur aide dans les tâches d'intendance ou bien, d'après Naëlissa et Maman, dans la confection de tenues pour nos nouveaux soldats. Partout, le palais semble pris d'une effervescence qui gagne tout le monde, un sentiment plutôt bon enfant à première vue mais sous lequel couvent une hargne et un farouche désir d'en découdre avec le Nécromancien et ses monstres.

Il n'y a pour moi aucun doute quant à l'origine de cette nouvelle activité si productive : tout a changé à partir du jour où le Roi mon Père a réellement pris les choses en main en exhortant tout notre peuple à ne pas désespérer ni baisser les bras, mais à garder espoir. Grâce à ses paroles si pleines de conviction et d'énergie, chacun s'est finalement décidé à faire de son mieux pour participer à la lutte. Et il est clair que, quoique l'avenir nous réserve, il sera bien plus difficile d'abattre tout un peuple plutôt que quelques patrouilles découragées.

— Votre nom ? demande Elriomir au jeune Elfe venu se présenter.

— Eláril, Messire, fils d'Eládred.

— Vous êtes-vous déjà battu, jeune Eláril ?

— Non Messire, mais ... Mais j'aurai du courage, le moment venu. Mon père combattait aux côtés du grand roi Oropher et de son fils Thranduil aux temps de l'Ultime Alliance. Je tiens à lui faire honneur.

— Bien, nous verrons cela. L'entraînement commencera demain à l'aube, soyez à l'heure, c'est le premier devoir d'un soldat. Avez-vous des armes ? Une épée, un arc ... ?

— J'ai l'arc de mon père, je sais tirer.

— C'est une bonne chose. Passez donc à l'armurerie prendre une provision de flèches, et demandez également un poignard. Vous apprendrez vite qu'avoir une arme d'appoint peut sauver bien des vies.

— Oui, Messire.

Eláril s'incline respectueusement devant Elriomir, puis devant Velith et moi, avant de repartir. Les deux autres volontaires s'entretiennent à leur tour avec Elriomir puis s'éloignent à leur tour, laissant Elriomir apparemment satisfait de ces trois-là.

— Ils m'avaient l'air sérieux et assez fiables. On ne peut jamais vraiment les juger avant de leur avoir fait passer l'épreuve du feu, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'ils ne flanchent pas. Ah ! Cette affluence est tout de même un luxe qui me fait grand plaisir ! achève-t-il en nous souriant.

Enroulant le parchemin sur lequel sont inscrits les noms et qualités des trois nouveaux, Elriomir nous salue puis part le ranger avec les autres.

— Que veux-tu faire ? dis-je à Velith. Nous n'avons pas de patrouille prévue avant plusieurs jours, et un temps infiniment libre à occuper.

— Je ferais volontiers un tour aux écuries, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Bonne idée ! Allons-y.

Tandis que nous traversons les couloirs en nous dirigeant vers les écuries, nous poursuivons notre conversation, Velith ayant le même air exalté qu'il avait tout à l'heure en voyant arriver nos futurs compagnons d'armes.

— Vraiment rien n'y fait, je suis toujours aussi émerveillé de les voir si nombreux à vouloir nous rejoindre. Qui eût cru, voilà six mois, que tant de vocations naissantes pouvaient apparaître ainsi ? Ton Père est vraiment un grand Roi, Legolas ! Comme nous avons de la chance que le sort de notre royaume repose en des mains si sages !

— S'il t'entendait, il te répondrait sûrement que le sort de Mirkwood repose sur nous tous, depuis le plus humble soldat jusqu'au Roi.

— Il n'aurait pas tort, c'est vrai, approuve Velith en hochant la tête. Faire appel à la conscience de chacun, voilà ce qui est efficace, nous avons vraiment besoin de tous. Mais il fallait une étincelle pour enflammer ce brasier de bonne volonté, et voilà en quoi notre Roi Thranduil a été grand ! Je n'ai aucun souvenir dans l'histoire des Elfes sylvains d'un pareil sursaut défensif.

— Oui, nous pouvons être fiers de nous ! dis-je en souriant. Cela dit, pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que l'histoire des Elfes sylvains aie jamais comporté d'événements aussi terribles – et donc aussi propices aux grands exploits – que ceux que nous vivons ces derniers temps.

Nous arrivons aux écuries, où de joyeux hennissements nous accueillent.

— Ces pauvres chevaux ! s'exclame Velith avec compassion. Ils n'ont pas dû sortir beaucoup de leurs stalles, ces derniers temps. Entre les dangers de la route qui sont plus redoutables que jamais et la nécessité de défendre et de fortifier le palais, l'heure n'est pas vraiment aux voyages.

— C'est bien dommage, si tu veux mon avis. J'aimerais beaucoup retourner à Esgaroth.

Velith a un frisson, dont je soupçonne qu'il est dû au souvenir de notre stupide échappée à Esgaroth, à l'époque où la ville était ravagée par la peste.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ? me demande-t-il. Notre dernière visite ne t'a donc pas ôté toute envie d'y retourner ?

— Au contraire ! J'apprécierais beaucoup de voir la ville dans son état normal, prospère et pleine de vie. Je pense que ça doit être très intéressant, beaucoup moins monotone que la vie au palais – en temps de paix, bien entendu. Mais hélas ! dis-je en soupirant. Comme tu le dis, il ne saurait en être question en ce moment.

Haussant les épaules, je vais caresser l'encolure d'un beau cheval au regard un peu triste. Sûrement, lui aussi doit regretter l'époque où il pouvait aller voir le monde ...

— Te souviens-tu du discours de mon Père, Velith ? Lorsqu'il évoquait les Valar ?

— Naturellement ! C'est bien le passage qui a dû me marquer le plus, d'ailleurs.

— Moi aussi, il m'a beaucoup touché ... Enfin, je dois avouer qu'il serait un peu réconfortant de pouvoir penser que les Valar sont réellement présents, avec nous. Ne te méprends pas : j'aime et j'admire la beauté des étoiles de Varda, et je rends grâce à Yavanna pour toutes les plantes de la nature, mais ...

— Que veux-tu de plus ?

Une vision me vient soudain, si exaltante que je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire part à Velith, les yeux perdus dans le vague et la voix pleine de ferveur.

— Imagine un peu, si les Valar étaient vraiment là ! S'ils combattaient avec nous, comme lors de la Bataille de la Grande Colère ! dis-je avec excitation. Ah ça, le Nécromancien ne ferait pas long feu si le grand Tulkas apparaissait soudain, galopant à travers la forêt comme un fleuve furieux, et poussant son grand cri ! Tous les monstres en mourraient de terreur rien qu'à l'entendre ! Il n'aurait qu'à ...

Ma voix se perd, et il me semble soudain retomber dans le monde réel. Je caresse toujours le cheval aux yeux tristes, un peu implorants, comme s'il me suppliait de le laisser sortir, de l'emmener dans sa chère forêt. De galoper ensemble ... Galoper comme l'éclair, comme un fleuve en furie ... Et, d'un grand cri, répandre la terreur chez tous nos ennemis.

**C'est beau, ça rime !**

**Johann Strauss, ich liebe dich ... ****(J'écoute trop la Valse de l'Empereur et le Danube bleu).**

**Et Tolkien I love you too, ne serait-ce que pour le Silmarillion :)**


	113. 2581 ans, jour 1

Partie III. 2 : Le Grand Nord (2581 ans)

**Désolée pour le retard ! Mon week-end de la semaine dernière était chargé, et j'ai travaillé toute la semaine ensuite. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas.**

**On avance d'un bon siècle pour arriver à cette nouvelle partie. Ne vous fiez pas au titre : je ne vais pas envoyer Legolas crapahuter dans les contrées nordiques de la Terre du Milieu, seulement raconter quelques événements qui s'y passent à cette époque-là.**

Chapitre 113 : Jour 1

— Noro lim, Isil, noro lim !

Mon grand éclat de rire accompagne le grondement des sabots d'Isil alors que mon cheval s'élance au galop comme un fou, évitant savamment tous les obstacles des sentiers tortueux de la forêt pour se ruer sur une troupe de Gobelins. Pris de terreur, ceux-ci s'éparpillent en hurlant sans même tenter de nous faire face. Il faut les comprendre ! Qui voudrait se mesurer à mon puissant Isil et ses quatre lourds sabots, qui plus est monté par le belliqueux Elfe que je suis ?

À la vérité, plus le temps passe et plus faible est le nombre de monstres qui ne s'enfuient pas en entendant approcher le grondement de tonnerre du galop d'Isil. Lui et moi, nous avons déjà décimé bien des ennemis en leur passant sur le corps ou en les frappant directement, laissant les rares survivants incapables de nous donner la chasse tant nous disparaissons vite du champ de bataille.

Quelle griserie ! Quel bonheur que ces galopades effrénées ! J'en tire un tel plaisir que je ne me lasse plus de partir ainsi, seul avec mon cheval, et pourtant plus meurtriers à nous deux qu'une patrouille entière. J'en viens presque certains jours à considérer notre lutte éternelle contre les créatures du Nécromancien comme une véritable partie de plaisir plutôt divertissante.

Naturellement, cela ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Avant que l'idée ne me vienne d'imiter le grand Tulkas et sa façon de galoper en forêt en faisant fuir tous ses ennemis devant lui, je n'étais même pas un si bon cavalier que ça. Et les chevaux que j'ai les uns après les autres initiés à cet exercice nécessitent toujours de longs mois, voire des années, de dressage assidu et patient avant de pouvoir cavaler au milieu des buissons et des racines sans risquer de se blesser.

Je me souviens des premiers temps, voilà de ça un siècle environ, à l'époque où la Paix Vigilante venait tout juste de s'achever. Nous avions repris les armes dans une telle atmosphère de découragement et de peur qu'il s'en était fallu de peu, alors, pour que nous ne renoncions pas à toute lutte et que nous décidions de nous enfuir vers des contrées plus clémentes. Heureusement, l'espoir ne nous a jamais quittés.

À présent je suis plus heureux que jamais de faire partie des soldats de la garde et de pouvoir me défouler en m'amusant comme un fou, insoucieux des risques courus, tout en participant à la défense de mon royaume. J'ai vraiment le sentiment d'avoir trouvé ma voie : guerrier avant tout, archer de talent, et maintenant cavalier. Quand je repense à tout le temps et à tout l'entrainement fastidieux qu'il m'a fallu pour en arriver là, je me dis que je peux être fier de moi.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce premier cheval et du regard si triste qu'il m'avait adressé, enfermé qu'il était dans les écuries du palais pour sa propre sécurité. En temps de guerre, presque personne n'ose d'habitude quitter les alentours du palais et nos bêtes désormais inutiles se languissent dans leurs stalles. Mais ce cheval en particulier avait attiré mon œil : il semblait si nostalgique du grand air ! Celui-là, j'en étais sûr, était prêt à prendre bien des risques pour retrouver sa liberté. Même se laisser monter par un jeune Prince aux idées un peu folles.

Mais ni lui, ni moi n'avons regretté cette aventure, bien au contraire. Les débuts en ont pourtant été assez épiques ! Sous l'œil inquiet des palefreniers qui ont d'abord longtemps essayé de me dissuader de mon projet, le jugeant complètement insensé, j'ai enfourché ma monture et nous sommes sortis. Dès que j'ai perçu le bonheur d'Isil, ainsi que je l'avais nommé, j'ai compris que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Cependant, quand Isil a rué en hennissant de frayeur à l'approche de la forêt et m'a jeté à terre, j'ai tout de même eu quelques nouveaux doutes.

Mais je n'ai pas renoncé. Il m'a fallu me relever en grognant, aller récupérer mon cheval enfui et lui parler patiemment à l'oreille en lui expliquant que, tant que je le monterais, il n'aurait rien à craindre de Mirkwood malgré l'odeur sordide de monstres et de mort qui lui parvenait aux naseaux. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais toujours pas si Isil a compris un traître mot de mes paroles ou bien s'il a seulement pensé que s'il n'entrait pas dans la forêt, je retournerais l'enfermer aux écuries.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons commencé notre entraînement commun. À vrai dire, nous ne nous sommes pas immédiatement aventurés au cœur de la forêt, non, nous étions bien trop inexpérimentés pour cela. Nous avons commencé par faire le tour des cavernes du palais, enchaînant trot et galop, nous essayant à sauter quelques obstacles que représentaient une branche tombée à terre ou bien une pierre en travers du chemin. Le plus difficile restait tout de même de trouver la motivation de remonter en selle chaque fois que je vidais les étriers.

C'est l'exemple de Tulkas, encore une fois, qui a permis de changer les choses. Après plusieurs semaines, Isil et moi n'arrivions toujours pas à nous accorder. Lorsque je voulais le pousser à galoper droit sur un nid d'araignées géantes, mon cheval reculait, et lorsque je voulais avancer prudemment sans faire de bruit, il prenait un malin plaisir à s'élancer pour aller folâtrer inconsidérément au milieu des arbres.

À ce rythme-là, je commençais à me demander quelle folie m'avait pris de tenter pareille expérience, si clairement vouée à l'échec. Un jour advint ainsi où j'en étais venu à envisager sérieusement de reconduire Isil aux écuries pour ne plus l'en sortir, malgré la peine que cela me causait et celle qui serait sûrement la sienne. Je ne sais pas si Isil l'a senti, ce jour-là. Mais alors que nous allions au pas, moi perdu dans mes pensées et oublieux de l'hostilité des bois, trois loups sauvages sont tout à coup apparus sur notre route.

Grondants, les crocs découverts et leurs yeux jaunes brillant d'un éclat qui n'avait rien de naturel, les loups se sont jetés sur nous brusquement. Je n'ai pas réfléchi : j'ai planté mes genoux dans les flancs d'Isil et poussé un grand cri, le cri de Tulkas. Isil s'est aussitôt envolé en avant tandis que je dégainais mes poignards et lacérait tout ce qui passait à ma portée. Pris par surprise, les loups qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle défense ne se sont pas méfiés, et bientôt l'un d'eux gisait à terre, la gorge transpercée par mes crocs d'acier.

Quelques pas plus loin, répondant à la touche légère que j'ai exercée sur ses rênes, Isil a fait volte-face pour se confronter directement aux deux loups restant, mais cette fois sans éprouver la moindre frayeur. C'est alors que j'ai pris et armé mon arc, poussé un nouveau cri en m'élançant à nouveau avec Isil, et un instant plus tard les autres loups étaient morts à leur tour. Depuis ce jour, Isil et moi évoluons en parfaite harmonie, et je ne manque jamais de ponctuer nos attaques d'un grand cri qui a le don, mêlé au bruit des sabots d'Isil lancé au galop, de répandre la terreur chez tous les monstres de Mirkwood.

Ah ! Que de beaux souvenirs ! Mon cheval, bien sûr, n'était pas aussi immortel que moi, mais j'ai gratifié tous ses successeurs du même nom que mon premier Isil pour leur transmettre sa fougue et son appétit de liberté. Aucun ne m'a failli depuis, et tout le temps que je ne passe pas à les monter, je l'occupe désormais en me remémorant tous les grands moments que nous avons vécus, tous ces Gobelins, ces loups et ces araignées qui ont succombé sous nos coups, tous ces exploits que nous avons accomplis ensemble. Et lorsque mon premier cheval est mort, j'ai gratifié sa crinière d'une tresse.

Mon Isil d'aujourd'hui est une superbe bête brune et fière, capable d'époustouflantes pointes de vitesse. Tout heureux que je suis de la glorieuse issue de notre rencontre avec les Gobelins de tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me laisser aller à l'ivresse d'un galop. Allons, Isil ! Fais-nous rêver !

Isil répond à ma requête en bondissant joyeusement au milieu des arbres, acquérant une allure que peu de ses congénères rêvent d'atteindre. Les yeux fermés, mes cheveux flottant sous le vent à l'image de la crinière d'Isil, je me laisse emporter par ces délicieuses sensations de ...

Un horrible bruit de craquement, un gémissement à me briser le cœur, et je suis soudain jeté à terre alors qu'Isil trébuche puis s'effondre à mes côtés. Brusquement dégrisé, je me relève aussitôt pour me précipiter au chevet de mon cheval, qui m'adresse un regard implorant en gémissant à nouveau de douleur. C'est l'œuvre d'une racine traîtresse, à moitié dissimulée sous un tas de feuille, et sur laquelle Isil semble s'être foulé une patte. Pauvre cher Isil ! Un terrible sentiment de culpabilité m'étreint le cœur : si je n'avais pas cédé à la tentation dangereuse d'un tel galop en forêt, si j'avais porté plus d'attention au chemin, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Je regarde autour de moi, mais il n'y a personne aux environs. D'ailleurs, je ne reconnais qu'à moitié les lieux et j'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop loin du palais. Surtout que je suis bien parti pour devoir ramener tout seul cette pauvre bête aux écuries.

**J'avoue, caser un « fais-nous rêver » dans cette fic m'a valu un assez sérieux fou-rire :) L'image de Legolas avec les cheveux au vent était assez délirante à décrire aussi.**


	114. 2581 ans, jour 2

Partie III. 2 : Le Grand Nord (2581 ans)

**Je n'aime pas beaucoup écrire quand il est trop tard, qu'il fait trop chaud et que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration, mais bon, hein :) ça ne m'empêche pas de le faire quand même.**

Chapitre 114 : Jour 2

J'ai mal au dos. Cette sensation désagréable est la seule qui perce les brumes de mon sommeil. Une impression d'avoir été frappé et bousculé dans tous les sens, tordu, malmené. Comme si mon matelas était rembourré de pierres et non de plumes, et que la douleur s'était installée dans mon dos pour ne plus jamais s'en aller. En somme, une façon pas vraiment idéale de se réveiller.

En maugréant, je me lève et me prépare à affronter le nouveau jour qui commence. Tous mes mouvements sont prudents, malhabiles, car chaque geste un peu brusque m'arrache un violent tiraillement dans le dos qui n'a rien d'agréable. Je m'habille tant bien que mal avant de sortir de chez moi tout en pestant contre la douleur qui semble bien décidée à persister pour de longues heures encore. Avec un soupir, je me dirige vers les écuries.

— Bonjour Legolas ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? m'interpelle ma sœur que je croise au détour d'un couloir.

— À vrai dire j'ai connu mieux, Naëlissa. J'ai le dos aussi moulu que si l'on m'avait roué de coups.

— Vraiment ?

— Eh oui ! Mais bon, ajouté-je en haussant les épaules, cela m'arrive assez souvent ces temps-ci ; je sais que je survivrai.

— C'est de passer toutes ces heures en selle qui te ruine le dos, j'en suis sûre, affirme Naëlissa d'un ton péremptoire. On n'a pas idée de cavaler autant que tu le fais en ce moment ! Mais passons. Dis-moi, cher frère, cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu nous voir, ma petite famille et moi. Ma Tinorfya me disait hier qu'elle adorerait passer un peu de temps avec toi, qu'en dis-tu ?

— C'est dommage, je vais devoir te demander de m'excuser auprès d'elle ! dis-je d'un ton navré. Mon cheval s'est blessé hier, en forêt, et je me suis fait un devoir d'aller à son chevet aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour qu'il s'en remette. Je suis désolé, mais je lui dois bien cela.

— Oh, fait Naëlissa d'un air déçu. Encore une histoire de chevaux, à ce que je vois ... Eh bien, quand la convalescence de ton cheval sera en bonne voie, fais-nous donc signe, tu veux ?

— C'est promis. Présente mes excuses à ta fille et à ton mari.

— Je le ferai. Bonne journée, Legolas.

Il me semble que Naëlissa est encore un peu froissée de mon refus en s'en allant. À bien y penser, il est peut-être vrai que je n'aie pas beaucoup fait preuve d'une grande sociabilité à l'égard de ma famille et de mes amis depuis quelques temps. Mais est-ce ma faute ? Après tout, je passe toutes mes journées à défendre le royaume ! J'irai voir ma sœur quand Isil sera rétabli, elle m'aura sûrement pardonné d'ici là.

Mon mal de dos m'arrache une nouvelle grimace alors que je descends les escaliers des écuries. Si Naëlissa a raison et que ces douleurs sont effectivement liées à mes cavalcades incessantes, alors je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire : Isil risque d'en avoir pour un moment avant de pouvoir me porter à nouveau, et il n'est pas question que je monte un autre cheval.

L'un des palefreniers, que je commence à connaître un peu mieux à présent, m'accueille dès que j'arrive en vue des écuries :

— Bonjour Altesse.

— Comment se porte mon cheval ?

— Il est encore éprouvé par son accident d'hier, Altesse, mais nous pensons qu'il s'en remettra. Seulement, il y faudra du temps.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Où est-il ?

— Par ici, Altesse.

Le palefrenier me guide jusqu'à une stalle plus vaste que celle qu'Isil occupe habituellement, probablement pour laisser plus de place à ceux qui sont venus le soigner et panser ses blessures. Ma pauvre monture est là, ses beaux yeux comme voilés, et j'en oublie presque les douleurs de mon dos en imaginant celles qu'Isil doit ressentir. Sa jambe blessée est enveloppée de bandages fermement serrés et probablement enduits d'onguents.

— La meilleure chose à faire dorénavant, c'est de le laisser prendre du repos et bouger le moins possible, dit le palefrenier.

— C'est bien. Je vois que vous vous êtes bien occupés de lui et je vous en remercie. Je pense que je vais rester avec lui un moment.

— Comme vous voudrez, Altesse.

Le palefrenier me laisse seul avec Isil, que je m'empresse d'aller caresser avec profusion en lui répétant mille et mille excuses pour l'avoir mis dans cet état. Cette brave bête ne semble pas m'en vouloir, et s'abstient même de me mordre quand je lui tends une petite pomme toute ridée. Mais la seule pensée de voir Isil cloué là, dans ces écuries que nous avons si souvent fuies ensembles pour galoper en toute liberté dans les bois, cela suffit à me punir.

Je cherche des yeux un siège qui puisse me convenir, mais il n'y a qu'un vieux tabouret. Après avoir tenté avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde de m'en contenter, l'absence de dossier provoque de tels élancements dans mon dos que je finis par me relever pour aller marcher un peu en me massant les reins. L'accident d'hier n'aura pas été douloureux que pour mon cheval, cela est sûr. En y repensant, c'est tout de même une fameuse chute que j'ai faite !

Pour finir, je m'assois tout simplement par terre, le dos calé bien droit contre le mur de la stalle. Voilà qui est mieux. Mais par pur esprit de contradiction, maintenant que j'ai trouvé un endroit confortable je ne trouve rien de plus pressé que de me relever pour aller donner un coup de peigne à la crinière d'Isil, puis vérifier que ses pieds sont en bon état. Je m'arme ensuite d'une bonne brosse pour le bouchonner entièrement, bien que je sois à peu près certain que les palefreniers l'aient déjà fait il y a peu de temps. Isil adore ces massages, et je tiens beaucoup à mériter son pardon.

Une fois que son poil est devenu plus lisse et plus brillant que jamais, je repose ma brosse pour aller m'asseoir un moment et me reposer un peu. Cependant je garde l'œil ouvert pour m'assurer que rien d'anormal ne vient troubler mon cheval. Le temps d'une courte sieste, et je me relève à nouveau pour aller lui chercher de l'eau propre, puis encore une autre fois pour partir à la recherche d'un peu de foin ainsi qu'un seau de bon grain.

Isil commence par rechigner un peu devant sa mangeoire et cela m'inquiète. Heureusement, quelques paroles douces à son oreille suffisent à le faire manger de bon appétit. Que je sache, c'est là un signe de bonne santé valable pour toutes les créatures de cette Terre. Tout au long de la journée, les palefreniers passent et repassent en jetant parfois un coup d'œil intrigué à leur Prince qui accorde plus d'attentions à sa monture que beaucoup ne le feraient pour leurs enfants. Peu m'importe leurs regards : l'essentiel pour moi est qu'Isil soit sur pieds au plus vite.

Je souris malgré mon mal de dos persistant. Isil ne semble garder aucun souvenir amer de ses émotions d'hier, et il me paraît bien parti pour se remettre de ses blessures sous peu. Voilà qui me soulage un peu, tout en m'emplissant de fierté. Quel bon cheval, tout de même ! Mais après tout c'est bien normal : c'est le mien.

**Bon les enfants, j'ai jamais fait de cheval et je pense que ça se voit quand on me lit, donc ne vous offusquez pas si je n'emploie pas les bons termes où si mes chevaux ont un comportement complètement improbable. Disons que c'est le côté elfique de leur environnement qui fait ça :)**

**Je vais être très occupée la semaine prochaine, partant en Angleterre pour quatre mois (!), donc ne vous étonnez pas si le chapitre suivant prend un peu de retard.**

**Love you !  
Lily**


	115. 2581 ans, jour 3

Partie III. 2 : Le Grand Nord (2581 ans)

**Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste maintenant, 42 chapitres je crois ? Joli nombre ^^ Mais encore bien conséquent, bouh ... Allez, la bonne nouvelle (pour moi surtout, parce que vous si vous êtes encore là je suppose que vous aimez assez cette fic pour ne pas avoir hâte qu'elle s'arrête) c'est que dans 3 chapitres on en aura atteint les trois-quarts ! Pas mal, non ?**

Chapitre 115 : Jour 3

Debout dans le couloir, adossé à la porte de ma chambre, je m'interroge : que faire ? Certes, je m'étais promis d'aller chaque jour au chevet d'Isil, mon cheval blessé, mais je me suis bien rendu compte hier que ma présence à ses côtés n'avait rien de nécessaire : les palefreniers s'occupent admirablement des écuries, et mon cheval semble en bonne voie de rémission. Seul le temps, désormais, pourra réellement lui faire du bien. Non, je dois reconnaître qu'il me plairait de consacrer mon temps à quelque chose de plus utile aujourd'hui.

Mais sortir du palais ? À pied ?! Non, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre ! Cela fait trop de siècles que je me suis habitué à aller toujours à cheval, je ne supporterais pas de me déplacer autrement à présent. Aller dans la forêt sans sentir le vent siffler dans la crinière d'Isil, ne plus voler entre les arbres, devoir ruser pour m'approcher de mes ennemis sans danger au lieu de tout simplement foncer dans le tas, non, cela me briserait le cœur. Et il est bien entendu que je ne peux pas non plus monter un autre cheval qu'Isil.

Me voilà donc condamné par la force des choses à rester à l'intérieur. Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais là encore : que faire ? Aucune idée ne me vient, et je me résous à me promener sans but précis dans les couloirs du palais en attendant que l'inspiration me vienne.

Il est plutôt agréable de se promener ainsi au hasard, d'emprunter d'autres chemins que ceux que je parcours tous les jours et de découvrir les recoins les plus cachés du palais. Beaucoup d'Elfes habitent ici, la plupart d'entre eux occupant avec leur famille une ou plusieurs salles des cavernes. Au milieu de ce labyrinthe de galeries éclairées de torches rouges se cachent parfois des salles plus particulières : la salle commune où beaucoup se retrouvent pour manger un morceau, la Salle du Trône, les pièces réservées à l'Intendance, la forge de Tinebril et de la belle Isudë ...

Au cours de mon errance je croise un certain nombre de ces Elfes du palais, et nous nous saluons tous avec la plus grande courtoisie. Vraiment, cela me plaît bien de faire une petite balade en prenant tout mon temps pour adresser un mot ou un sourire à chacun et chacune. Tous, je les connais de vue aussi bien que de nom ; je connais leur père et leur mère ainsi que leurs enfants s'ils en ont, je sais depuis combien de temps ils vivent parmi nous.

Certains habitaient autrefois au cœur de la Grande Forêt Verte et ont depuis été chassés de leur demeure par les créatures du Nécromancien. Déracinés, ils s'estiment tout de même heureux de ne pas avoir autrement souffert, car beaucoup ont péri en tentant de se mesurer aux araignées et aux Gobelins qui hantent Mirkwood. Généralement, ce sont surtout ces Elfes-là qui se portent volontaires lorsque l'intendance ou la garde ont besoin de bras supplémentaires : ils savent ce qu'il en coûte de défendre notre royaume.

À certains endroits, des ouvertures discrètes ont été ménagées dans les parois des cavernes pour servir de portes dérobées et désengorger les portes principales. Ce sont autour de ces petites portes que s'établissent souvent les Elfes qui, aux temps de la paix, s'étaient découverts une vocation dans les voyages et le commerce avec le reste du royaume, les autres royaumes elfiques ou bien la ville d'Esgaroth. Leur situation a été florissante pendant bien des siècles, mais depuis que la Paix Vigilante s'est achevée je crains que certains ne commencent à se trouver dans la gêne.

Bien sûr, ils pourront toujours compter sur le soutien des autres Elfes du palais, mais il faut bien reconnaître que cette situation où nous sommes quasiment enfermés dans nos cavernes n'améliore vraiment en rien la prospérité générale.

Voilà que ma promenade m'a conduit devant la salle où le Roi mon Père tient conseil. Si j'entrais ? Mes dernières réflexions m'ont donné envie de mieux savoir ce qui peut être fait pour le bien du royaume en général, au-delà de ce que mes compagnons d'armes et moi-même accomplissons en ce qui concerne sa défense. C'est décidé : je toque à la porte.

Le cher vieux Telith vient m'ouvrir et prend en me voyant un air surpris qui me met quelque peu mal à l'aise – je sais que je fais rarement preuve de beaucoup d'intérêt pour les grandes affaires du royaume, mais tout de même ... Enfin, il faut avouer que j'assiste rarement aux conseils tenus par mon Père.

— Bonjour Altesse.

— Puis-je entrer, Telith ?

— Naturellement, répond l'Intendant en m'ouvrant la porte avec un sourire.

Je salue respectueusement mon Père et les conseillers assis tout autour de la grande table de travail.

— Legolas ! s'exclame Papa. Cela me fait plaisir de te voir ici. Viens te joindre à nous, ajoute-t-il en me désignant le siège laissé vide à sa droite.

Je serre les mâchoires en m'asseyant : j'avais oublié à quel point les sièges de cette salle étaient inconfortables. Mon dos, qui me faisait si mal hier mais dont les douleurs s'étaient calmées depuis, recommence aussitôt à hurler ses protestations. Tant pis, à présent que je suis là ...

— À présent que mon fils nous a rejoints, auriez-vous l'obligeance de poursuivre votre rapport, Thrimal ? demande Papa à l'un de ses conseillers.

— Volontiers Majesté ; je me réjouis d'ailleurs que notre jeune Prince puisse l'entendre car j'y traite de sujets d'une grande importance.

— Parlez, Thrimal, nous vous écoutons.

— Comme vous le savez, j'ai dans cette assemblée le rôle particulier de me renseigner sur les événements qui agitent les pays voisins de notre royaume. C'est du Grand Nord que je veux vous parler aujourd'hui. Et plus précisément d'Ered Mithrin, les Montagnes Grises.

— Ered Mithrin ? intervient Papa. Si je me souviens bien, vous nous aviez dit voilà quelques siècles que des Nains de Khazad-dûm étaient partis s'installer dans cette région et y avaient bien prospéré. C'est une région tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?

— La mémoire de Votre Majesté est excellente : la région avait en effet été pacifiée voilà plus de six cents ans par Fram, l'Homme qui tua Scatha, le dernier dragon. Les Nains avaient alors commencé à s'installer là – et soit dit en passant, on dit qu'ils montrèrent leur reconnaissance à Fram en l'assassinant, maugréa Thrimal avec une expression pleine de mépris.

Bien d'autres membres du Conseil, moi y compris, se mirent également à grimacer à l'évocation de cette peuplade stupide et barbare.

— Eh bien ? insista Papa.

— Eh bien Majesté, un messager que j'avais chargé de se tenir au fait des agissements de ces Nains est récemment venu m'avertir qu'un grand malheur les avait frappés : les Dragons sont revenus, plus grands et plus forts que jamais. Ils ont ravagé les montagnes et les terres qui les entourent, et ils harcèlent les Nains en les contraignant à une guerre des plus violentes.

Même si aucun de nous n'a d'affection débordante pour les Nains, ces informations nous impressionnent malgré tout. Des Dragons ! Ces créatures au sang glacé sont peut-être les plus redoutables de la Terre du Milieu. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place de ces Nains ... Mais à bien y penser, nous avons-nous-mêmes tout autant de peine à lutter contre le Nécromancien et ses monstres.

Autour de moi, les autres conseillers discutent entre eux de ce qui vient d'être dit tandis que Papa réfléchit en silence, l'air pensif. Thrimal a l'air satisfait de voir que ses nouvelles ont produit l'effet escompté ; quant à Telith il reste silencieux et observe mon Père en attendant sa réaction.

— Comment les Dragons sont-ils revenus ?

— J'ignore la nature exacte de l'événement déclencheur, mais il faut croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé totalement de hanter les terres glacées et hostiles qui s'étendent au Nord d'Ered Mithrin.

— Je vois ... Eh bien Thrimal, je vous remercie de nous avoir fourni ces renseignements importants. Nous verrons bien qui remportera cette guerre, des Nains ou des Dragons, mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne pense pas que nous ayant le moindre rôle à jouer dans cette affaire.

— C'est aussi mon avis, Majesté, approuva un autre des conseillers. On rapporte que les Nains d'Ered Mithrin ont quitté les caves de Khazad-dûm parce qu'ils avaient eu la bêtise, avides et incultes qu'ils sont, d'y réveiller un Balrog de Morgoth ! De telles créatures ne méritent pas que nous nous apitoyons sur leur sort.

— Non, en effet, acquiesce Papa d'un ton sombre. Qui plus est, il faudra bien des siècles avant qu'un Elfe ne compatisse aux malheurs de ces Nains maudits, eux qui nous ont jadis si traîtreusement dérobé le Nauglamir.

Je suis de tout cœur d'accord avec cet avis. Que méprisables sont ces Nains !

**« A Balrog of Morgoth » ... Ça me rappelle que ça commence à faire longtemps que je n'ai pas revu le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ce qui n'est jamais une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Si vous ne savez pas/plus ce qu'est le Nauglamir, relisez le Silmarillion : **_« le Nauglamír, le Collier des Nains, la plus célèbre des œuvres qu'ils accomplirent jadis. Un collier d'or, où étaient serties d'innombrables pierres de Valinor, qui avait le pouvoir de reposer sur celui qui le portait aussi légèrement qu'un fil de lin et de garder la même élégance et la même grâce sur tout le monde. »_** Thingol y fit sertir l'un des Silmarils, mais les Nains qui firent le travail refusèrent ensuite de rendre le collier et assassinèrent Thingol.**


	116. 2581 ans, jour 7

Partie III. 2 : Le Grand Nord (2581 ans)

**Toutes mes excuses pour cette semaine d'interruption : mon ordi est tombé en panne dimanche dernier, et j'ai bien cru un moment que tout était perdu ... Mais craintes inutiles, tout est réparé et c'est reparti pour un chapitre :)**

**Une fois encore, il est tard et je manque un peu de motivation ... Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Fortune de France, du thé, Vivaldi & Schubert sont mes amis. David Guetta aussi :)**

Chapitre 116 : Jour 7

— Alors mon bel Isil, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tout va bien, es-tu bien traité ? T'a-t-on bien étrillé, ce matin ? Et ton eau, est-elle fraîche ?

Mon cheval m'adresse un regard empreint du plus mortel ennui et cela coupe court à mes questions. Pauvre bête ! Après tout c'est vrai, que lui importe que son foin soit le meilleur et que tous les palefreniers soient aux petits soins aussi tant que sa jambe blessée le retient cloué là, dans cette petite stalle ? Tout autant que moi et même davantage, Isil aspire vivement à retrouver le grand air.

Fidèle à ma décision, je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors depuis que mon cheval s'est ainsi blessé. Mais les journées sont longues où nous ne galopons pas ensemble, et il me semble que la Soleil me nargue en ralentissant sa course tout exprès, que le temps passe bien plus lentement que cela ne devrait être possible. Et pourtant cela ne fait qu'une semaine ! Je doute qu'Isil retrouve sa santé avant au moins quelques mois encore.

— Bonjour Altesse, me salue l'un des palefreniers. Allez-vous bien aujourd'hui ?

— Plutôt, oui, je vous remercie. Mais je me languis toujours de pouvoir reprendre mes chevauchées d'auparavant !

— J'en suis bien désolé pour vous, Altesse. Hélas ce sont les lois de la nature, et nous y sommes tous soumis : princes ou chevaux, arbres ou fourmis. Lorsque quelque chose se brise, cela prend du temps pour le réparer.

— J'espère surtout qu'Isil ne souffre pas trop, dis-je en me sentant encore une fois envahi par une vague de culpabilité.

— Nous nous occupons de votre monture du mieux que nous pouvons, Altesse. Je pense que votre Isil ne s'amuse pas beaucoup, mais du moins est-il traité comme une aussi belle bête le mérite.

— Je n'en doute pas.

C'est vrai, cela commence à faire bien des siècles que je fréquente régulièrement ces écuries, et pas une fois à ce jour je n'ai surpris les palefreniers en flagrant délit de nonchalance ou de paresse. Ils sont tous aussi attachés aux chevaux qui vivent ici qu'ils le sont à leurs plus proches amis. De ce côté-là, au moins, je sais que je peux leur accorder toute ma confiance.

— Lorsqu'Isil sera guéri, soyez assuré que je me souviendrai de tout ce que vous aurez fait pour lui et pour moi, dis-je en souriant au palefrenier. D'ailleurs, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser – je vois bien qu'il n'est pas nécessaire pour moi de rester beaucoup plus longtemps, puisque mon cheval a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut.

— Vos compliments me vont droit au cœur, Altesse ; je les rapporterai à mes compagnons.

— Et vous ferez bien. À demain ! lancé-je en m'éloignant, après une dernière caresse affectueuse pour Isil.

Je m'en vais d'un pas vif, m'étant tout à coup souvenu d'une tâche à accomplir : si Isil semble ne pas avoir un besoin irrépressible de me voir, ma chère sœur Naëlissa avait en revanche exprimé l'autre jour un souhait bien différent en m'invitant à rendre visite à sa famille. C'est vrai qu'il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, ni son époux Tinorfir, ni surtout mon adorable nièce Tinorfya ! Et en pensant ainsi à eux, brusquement, je me rends compte d'à quel point ils me manquent tous. Tout ce temps passé à chevaucher dans la forêt sans les voir ...

Remontant à toutes jambes les escaliers des écuries, j'arrive dans un couloir proche de l'entrée du palais et tombe en chemin sur Telith qui avance les yeux plongés dans un rouleau de parchemin.

— Bonjour Telith ! dis-je gaiement. Vous n'êtes donc pas avec mon Père, aujourd'hui ?

— C'est que j'allais justement le rejoindre, Altesse, répond Telith.

Le plus fidèle serviteur de mon Père me gratifie d'une accolade chaleureuse, puis nous reprenons notre conversation tout en marchant.

— Nous étudions toujours le cas de ces Nains du Grand Nord, explique Telith.

— Ah oui, je m'en souviens : ces créatures étaient attaquées par les Dragons. Eh bien, mais je croyais que nous étions tous tombés d'accord l'autre jour pour dire qu'il n'y avait là rien de bien préoccupant pour nous ? Après tout, ce ne sont que des Nains ...

— Bien sûr, mais ce sont aussi des Dragons. Et ce sont d'eux surtout que le Roi votre Père se soucie en ce moment. Il voudrait rester le mieux informé possible de leurs agissements : imaginez qu'ils se lassent des montagnes d'Ered Mithrin et fondent sur notre royaume !

— Ah, ce serait terrible ! m'exclamé-je, effaré rien qu'en imaginant cela. Et comment mon Père compte-t-il s'y prendre ?

— C'est ce dont je suis sur le point d'aller discuter avec lui. À mon avis, la meilleure solution serait de poster des observateurs à la cime des plus hauts arbres, au Nord du palais. Ainsi, nous serions tenus immédiatement au courant dès la moindre alerte.

— Cela m'a l'air sensé, en effet.

— M'accompagnerez-vous alors, Altesse ? Votre Père serait ravi de vous voir une nouvelle fois à son Conseil.

— Je suis navré, Telith, mais nos routes devront se séparer pour cette fois-ci : j'étais dans l'intention de rendre visite à ma petite sœur.

— Ah ! Vous faites bien. La famille, voilà une chose importante. À ce propos, vous savez que vous êtes toujours plus que bienvenu pour rendre visite à ma chère épouse, Fidya ; elle vous aime comme son propre fils.

— Et je le lui rends bien, dis-je avec ferveur. Soit, je n'y manquerai pas ! À bientôt Telith, je vous quitte ici.

— Bonne journée, mon Prince ! Mes hommages à votre sœur !

Telith et moi nous séparons sur un salut de la main, puis chacun s'oriente dans un couloir différent. Naëlissa, Telith, Fidya ... Tous ces noms si chers me remuent étrangement le cœur. Il est vraiment temps que je me remette à faire des mondanités.

Arrivé à la porte de ma sœur, je frappe et – quelle heureuse surprise ! – c'est ma Mère qui vient m'ouvrir.

— Maman ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Avec une exclamation joyeuse, je lui jette bien peu cérémonieusement les bras autour du cou et l'embrasse à profusion sur les joues. Maman rit, comme toujours.

— Bonjour, mon cher fils. Tu as bien choisi ta journée pour venir ici.

Un piaillement aigu m'annonce que Tinorfya et là et qu'elle court vers moi pour se jeter dans mes bras.

— Chère petite nièce ! dis-je, un peu étouffé par le choc. Sais-tu que tu as bien grandi ? Tu es une vraie jeune Elfe à présent.

— Oh, tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

— Du tout, du tout voyons. Cela me rappelle lorsque j'avais ton âge ...

— Oh ma Tinorfya, fais attention ! intervient Naëlissa en riant. Ne sais-tu pas qu'il ne faut jamais pousser ton oncle Legolas dans ses humeurs nostalgiques ? Il met toujours au moins deux siècles à en émerger.

— Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, convint Maman.

Au milieu de tout ce joyeux désordre Tinorfir se lève à son tour pour venir me serrer les mains avec affection. Je suis heureux de voir que comme à l'habitude et bien que leur fille soit toute grandie à présent, Naëlissa et son mari ne cessent d'échanger des regards pleins de tendresse. J'ai beau savoir qu'ils ont toujours tendance à se disputer de temps en temps, cela fait plutôt partie d'un jeu entre eux que de quoi que ce soit de vraiment sérieux. Il faut dire que ma sœur a du caractère, et j'en suis fier pour elle !

Je m'installe avec tout ce beau monde autour de la tisane de plantes que Naëlissa était en train de servir, agrémentée de délectables bavardages en tous genres. Fidèle à mon goût pour tous les tissus et fanfreluches de ce type, je ne manque pas d'accorder à ma mère, ma sœur et ma nièce tous mes commentaires les plus recherchés sur leur tenue respective – Tinorfir, pendant ce temps, lève les yeux au ciel avec l'air de se sentir bien seul.

Et il faut croire que les Valar entendent sa prière muette, car à peine quelques instants plus tard c'est au tour de Medrigor de frapper à la porte et de venir se joindre à nous :

— Ah, Legolas ! J'ai croisé ce brave Telith, il m'avait dit que je te trouverais ici. Bonjour à tous ! ajoute-t-il à la cantonade.

Mon vieil ami s'assied à côté de moi et se met à son tour à m'entretenir des mille et mille choses dont nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Cette présence masculine supplémentaire achève de mettre Tinorfir à son aise, et mon beau-frère se joint à notre conversation avec entrain. Je dois avouer que les Nains et les Dragons du Grand Nord présentent un intérêt tout autre que les velours et les broderies d'argent.

Et nous parlons également d'autres choses, qui ne sont pas moins sérieuses et qui doivent tout autant préoccuper mon Père que ces fameux Dragons : pour commencer, Medrigor évoque notre vieil ami Mithrandir, bienfaiteur de tout ce royaume à qui il était parvenu à accorder des siècles de Paix, autrefois.

— Ils ont créé un Conseil, explique Medrigor. Ils l'appellent le Conseil Blanc.

— Qu'est-ce donc ? Et qui sont ces « ils » ?

— C'est un Conseil où siègent les Sages de ce monde, car l'Ombre est revenue sur notre forêt plus forte que jamais, et à présent tous s'en inquiètent. Il y a à ce conseil le Seigneur Elrond, la dame Galadriel, et aussi le Seigneur Círdan des Havres Gris. Mithrandir et Curunír y sont également, et c'est même Curunír qui a été choisi pour chef.

— Vraiment ? Et pourquoi pas Mithrandir ? s'étonne Tinorfir.

— Il se trouve que la dame Galadriel, instigatrice de ce Conseil en premier lieu, aurait elle-même souhaité que Mithrandir assume cette charge, mais Curunír est son chef dans l'ordre des Istari.

— Et le Seigneur Elrond ? Lui aussi aurait très bien pu présider cette noble assemblée, n'est-ce pas ?

Medrigor s'assombrit à cette question.

— Le Seigneur Elrond a, je crains, d'autres soucis en tête en ce moment. Il vient d'endurer une peine bien lourde, dont j'ai eu connaissance par ma correspondance avec son fils, le seigneur Elrohir. Il s'agit de la dame Celebrian, épouse d'Elrond ; nous avions assisté à leur mariage, n'est-ce pas Legolas ?

— Bien sûr, je me le rappelle comme si c'était hier. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Tes paroles m'inquiètent, Medrigor.

— Hélas, il le faut bien car la chose est grave. Cette noble Dame a été lâchement et sauvagement attaquée par des monstres du Nécromancien alors qu'elle allait rendre visite à ses parents, en Lorien. Elle n'en a réchappé que grâce à l'intervention de ses fils, les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir. Mais son esprit en a terriblement souffert, et la malheureuse n'a pas supporté l'idée de continuer à vivre ainsi avec cet affreux souvenir. Elle est partie vers l'Ouest.

**Petite page de pub : j'avais écrit un one-shot sur le destin de Celebrian. **_**La Reine d'Argent**_**, si ça vous intéresse. **


	117. 2581 ans, jour 30

Partie III. 2 : Le Grand Nord (2581 ans)

**Ayant devant moi tout un dimanche de cuisine, de balade et de dîner en famille, je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour me mettre à mon chapitre. C'est quand même sympa d'avoir du temps devant soi :) **

**Le plus dur dans toute cette histoire restant toujours de trouver la première phrase du chapitre.**

Chapitre 117 : Jour 30 (un mois)

D'un pas guilleret et sifflotant, je descends les escaliers des écuries en enfilant une paire de gants tout neufs que ma chère Maman vient de confectionner pour moi. De beaux gants, en cuir souple ; ils seront parfaits quand je remonterai enfin à cheval.

— Bonjour Belias ! Bonjour Unolith !

— Bonjour Altesse, me saluent les deux palefreniers.

Tout sourire en cette journée qui s'annonce fort belle, je me fais un point d'honneur d'aller saluer chacun de mes amis palefreniers, ces braves Elfes dont j'ai tant partagé l'existence depuis un mois.

— Salut à vous, Elomeng, comment va votre père ?

— Bien mieux depuis deux jours, Altesse, merci de vous en inquiéter.

— Bonjour Celarambor. Alors, est-ce arrivé ?

— Oui Altesse, et c'est un fils !

— Félicitations ! Vous transmettrez tous mes hommages à dame Marania, votre épouse.

— Merci Altesse.

De saluts en petites conversations, je traverse ainsi toutes les écuries en tâchant d'avoir un mot aimable pour chacun. Voilà si longtemps déjà qu'ils prennent soin de mon cheval bien-aimé, je leur dois bien cela. En arrivant près de la stalle d'Isil, je croise un autre de ces palefreniers qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, est assis par terre avec un vieux livre sur les genoux et à ses côtés un tout jeune Elfe qui lui ressemble de façon frappante.

— Bien le bonjour, mon cher Luël. Est-ce là votre fils ?

— Oui Altesse, c'est mon petit Luendas. Luendas, montre au Prince tes belles manières.

Le jeune Luendas se relève hâtivement et s'incline devant moi, les mains derrière le dos comme il sied à un si jeune enfant.

— Bonjour, Prince, dit-il de sa petite voix fluette.

— Bonjour Luendas, quel âge as-tu ?

— Bientôt vingt ans, Prince.

— Vraiment ? Comme tu es jeune encore ! Profite bien de ces belles années, Luendas.

Ne sachant pas vraiment que répondre, le petit s'incline à nouveau.

— Nous en ferons un lettré, m'assure fièrement son père en désignant le livre qu'ils étudiaient tous deux. C'est un féru d'histoire et de poésies, je crois que sa voie est déjà toute tracée.

— Alors il a de la chance, mon brave Luël, de ne pas avoir à s'encombrer de doutes ni d'hésitations. Prenez bien soin de lui ! dis-je chaleureusement.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, Altesse.

Alors que je m'apprête à m'éloigner je croise alors le regard de Luendas, et je m'arrête brusquement. Quel regard étrange ! Des yeux immenses et noirs, fixes et brillants, comme animés de je ne sais quelle passion ou quelle idée bizarre. Jamais encore je n'avais été regardé de la sorte : j'ai l'impression que ce petit Elfe à l'air tellement innocent cherche à fouiller toute mon âme. Soudain mal à l'aise, je me détourne et marche vivement vers la stalle d'Isil en tâchant d'oublier cette drôle de pensée.

— Bonjour Aran, dis-je au palefrenier qui s'occupe plus particulièrement de mon cheval. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

— Mais très bien, Votre Altesse, je vous remercie.

— Si je ne m'abuse, je crois que vous aviez certains projets pour votre soirée d'hier, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je d'un ton complice.

— Ah mon Prince, vous avez bonne mémoire, répond Aran avec un grand sourire. Oui, il se trouve en effet qu'hier soir, mes parents recevaient chez eux certains de leurs amis, qui sont venus avec leur fille ... Je pense bien savoir ce que nos parents respectifs avaient derrière la tête, et je dois dire que cette perspective m'enthousiasme au plus haut point ! Aliarel est une charmante personne.

— J'en suis ravi pour vous, dis-je avec une fraternelle claque sur l'épaule en voyant Aran se mettre à rougir un peu.

Soudain timide, Aran se hâte de changer de sujet en ramenant la conversation sur des thèmes qui lui sont plus familiers.

— La guérison d'Isil se déroule de la façon la plus satisfaisante du monde. C'est vraiment un cheval de la meilleure race, cela se voit tout de suite ! On sent qu'il meurt lui-même d'envie de repartir galoper, et cela hâte les forces de la nature. Il est très intelligent.

— C'est vrai qu'il a l'air en forme ! dis-je, ravi, en m'approchant de mon cheval pour le saluer de mille caresses affectueuses. Comment vas-tu, mon Isil ? Bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais tout en murmurant à son oreille je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à autre chose : mon attention se tourne à quelques pas de là, où Luendas et son père sont en train de discuter. Ils ont beau parler à voix basse, j'ai l'ouïe assez acérée pour ne pas rater une seule de leurs paroles.

— Alors Papa, c'est vraiment lui ? chuchote fébrilement le petit Luendas. C'est le Prince Legolas ?

— Oui mon fils, tu l'as bien vu.

— Celui qui est un si grand archer ?

— L'un des meilleurs du royaume, assurément.

— Celui qui a deux tresses ? Je les ai vues Papa, toutes les deux ! On m'a dit qu'il les avait obtenues au combat, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

— Tout à fait.

— Il doit être très vaillant, alors !

— Pour ça, je n'en doute aucunement.

— Et Papa, est-ce bien vrai qu'il a beaucoup voyagé ? Qu'il est allé dans les Monts Brumeux, et à Esgaroth, et même dans tout le royaume ?

— Tous les soldats ont coutume de voir du pays, tu sais.

— Et on m'a dit aussi que le Prince et la dame Sithiel, épouse d'Amil-Calas ...

— Oh là, mon fils ! Je sais que tu aimes l'histoire, mais ne vas pas te complaire dans les ragots et les rumeurs. Revenons à ce livre, veux-tu ?

— Oui Papa.

Je ne sais si je dois m'amuser ou bien m'offusquer de cette petite conversation, étrange résumé de ce qui doit constituer l'image que mon peuple a de moi. Un Prince guerrier, vaillant, mais dont le passé comporte certaines choses un peu compromettantes ... Bah, j'imagine que cela aurait pu être pire. Il faudra que je me souvienne que Luël a empêché son fils de calomnier le nom de Sithiel – et celui d'Amil-Calas par la même occasion. Car cela, c'est important. Encore, que l'on médise de moi, passe encore : cela est bien normal pour un Prince. Mais pas pour eux.

— Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai raconté sur Oromë ? demande Luël à son fils, reprenant à présent leurs leçons d'histoire.

— Oui Papa ! C'est l'un des Valar, n'est-ce pas ? Frère de Nessa, l'épouse de Tulkas, et lui-même époux de Vána.

— C'est tout à fait ça, bravo Luendas. Ecoute bien maintenant, c'est l'un de mes passages préférés : « _Oromë, le Dompteur de Fauves, chevauchait parfois dans l'obscurité des forêts sauvages, chasseur impitoyable muni d'un arc et de flèches, qui traquait jusqu'à la mort les monstres et les animaux dénaturés du royaume de Melkor._ »

— Melkor ? interroge Luendas.

— Oh voyons, tu sais bien, Melkor ! C'était à l'origine le plus grand des Ainur, mais il s'opposa ensuite à Ilúvatar et aux Valar. Morgoth, si tu préfères.

— Ah oui, bien sûr.

— Revenons à Oromë, si tu veux bien : « Son courroux était tant craint que terrible, mais il aimait la Terre du Milieu de tout son cœur. Il chevauchait ces terres tout le jour, monté sur Nahar, et il chassait inlassablement les monstres de Melkor. _Nahar, son cheval blanc, brillait dans l'ombre comme un éclair d'argent, la terre endormie frémissait sous ses sabots dorés._ Ce fut Oromë qui découvrit les premiers Elfes, sur les rives du lac de Cuiviénen. Et tous les chevaux descendent de sa monture, Nahar le blanc, et en particulier les Mearas. »

— Qu'est-ce que sont les Mearas, Papa ?

— Ce sont les plus beaux chevaux de toute la Terre du Milieu, et même à Valinor n'y en a-t-il aucun de plus merveilleux qu'eux. Leur longévité et leur endurance sont supérieures à tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer, Luendas, et ils sont également d'une rapidité et d'une intelligence hors du commun. Hélas, bien rares sont ceux qui ont pu en voir un seul. À vrai dire, les Mearas tiennent plutôt de la légende, et j'ignore s'il en reste un seul sur ces Terres ...

Le palefrenier soupire, et je sens cet amoureux des chevaux être tout ému à la seule pensée de créatures aussi fantastiques que les nobles Mearas. Hélas, je dois avouer être d'accord avec lui sur un point : je doute qu'il en existe encore. Ou peut-être leur race perdure-t-elle à Valinor ...

En attendant, c'est à Isil que mon attention retourne désormais tout entière. Comme Aran m'y encourage, j'ose pour la première fois depuis un mois faire sortir mon cheval de sa stalle et lui faire faire un peu d'exercice. Oh, ce ne sont que quelques pas dans les écuries mais, c'est idiot, mon cœur frémit d'émotion en voyant mon beau cheval hennir avec tant de joie, si heureux qu'il est de se dégourdir enfin les jambes.

Ah ! Brave Isil ! Tu n'es peut-être pas un Mearas, mais ça ne m'empêcher pas de t'adorer.

**Les passages en italiques sont tirés du Silmarillion, copyright Tolkien sans discussion. **

**« That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell. »**

**(Et une pensée émue pour Orlando, une !)**

**Bonne semaine, chers lecteurs de mon cœur.**

**Lily.**


	118. 2581 ans, jour 60

Partie III. 2 : Le Grand Nord (2581 ans)

**N'étant pas fichue de me lever tard après avoir passé trois mois à me réveiller à 8 heures, je profite d'une matinée tranquille pour écrire ce chapitre un peu particulier, en espérant que l'idée que j'en ai passera correctement (d'autant plus que, ayant préparé le plan de cette fic il y a bien trois ans, je ne sais plus du tout pourquoi j'avais inventé ça ...).**

**En tout cas si vous ne comprenez rien au chapitre, rassurez-vous : c'est normal.**

Chapitre 118 : Jour 60 (deux mois)

L'air est comme brumeux, non point chargé de nuages, mais plutôt imprégné de ce trouble vague qui donne à toutes choses un air un peu irréel. Je ne le remarque pas, cependant. Je suis un éclaireur, et ma tâche n'est pas de faire attention à de telles bizarreries. À vrai dire, je ne les vois même pas.

— Vous êtes les yeux du royaume de Mirkwood, dit la voix autoritaire d'un Elfe dont je ne distingue pas les traits. Votre mission est simple : vous devez monter tout en haut des plus hauts arbres de la forêt et, postés là, nous rapporter tout ce que vous observez d'anormal.

Autour de moi, d'autres Elfes aux silhouettes floues hochent la tête d'un air grave, acceptant leur tâche et leur responsabilité.

— Votre attention devra être essentiellement tournée vers le Nord, c'est-à-dire vers la frontière de notre royaume qui est toute proche d'ici. Au-delà, ce sont les monts d'Ered Mithrin. Comme nous vous l'avons expliqué, ces monts sont traditionnellement occupés par des peuplades de Nains, mais depuis quelques temps ils se trouvent également harcelés par des Dragons. Ceux-ci ont quitté les terres désolées qui s'étendent au-delà d'Ered Mithrin pour revenir répandre le chaos, plus forts et plus terribles que jamais.

Un sentiment d'angoisse profonde me saisit à l'évocation de ces Dragons monstrueux ; je tâche de ne pas trembler, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à leur sujet.

— Tant que les Dragons se contentent d'attaquer les Nains, nous n'avons pas de souci à nous faire. Mais c'est là que vous intervenez et que votre rôle devient crucial pour tout le royaume : vous devez observer ces Dragons et tous leurs agissements. S'ils se lassent d'Ered Mithrin et qu'ils décident de venir envahir les terres de Mirkwood, vous devrez impérativement nous en avertir pour que nous puissions mettre notre peuple à l'abri et nous défendre.

Nous défendre ? Mais comment peut-on se défendre contre des Dragons, les créatures les plus terribles qui hantent la Terre du Milieu ? Des Dragons ! Cet Elfe qui nous donne des ordres se rend-t-il bien compte de ce qu'il évoque ? Si les Dragons s'attaquent à Mirkwood, nous périrons tous, peu importe nos avertissements !

Et pourtant, malgré cette détresse qui me poigne, je ne fais aucune objection. Comme mes compagnons autour de moi, je choisis un arbre dont la cime me paraît particulièrement élevée et je l'escalade. Branche après branche, mes jambes et mes bras me soulèvent sans que j'y pense ; mon esprit semble à son tour empli de brume et incapable du moindre raisonnement.

Arrivé en haut de l'arbre, je m'installe en me tournant vers le Nord comme on me l'a ordonné et, sans plus bouger d'un pouce, j'observe. Les jours et les nuits s'enchaînent à une vitesse surnaturelle ; de mes yeux, je peux voir la Soleil poursuivre la Lune et dévorer les étoiles à chaque aube qui se lève. Les nuages dansent follement, et le temps devient de plus en plus étrange, la Soleil reprenant sa course à l'envers et la tempête éclatant au beau milieu d'une nuit paisible.

Pourtant, blotti comme je le suis dans mon propre esprit à demi inconscient, je ne remarque rien de tout cela, ou si je le vois je ne m'en étonne qu'à peine. Que m'importe le temps, après tout ? Le Nord, c'est au Nord que tout se joue.

Et voilà soudain que, d'un coup, l'horreur se déclenche. À la lisière des montagnes que j'aperçois bien depuis mon poste élevé, je vois le ciel s'assombrir et les nuages se rassembler en une cohorte noire de menaces. Des éclairs déchirent l'horizon et m'aveuglent : j'ai beau ouvrir grand les yeux, je n'y vois plus. Autour de moi, les autres observateurs crient et gémissent, sans doute en proie au même mal.

Plongés comme nous le sommes dans la nuit la plus noire, notre ouïe prend le relai de notre vue pour nous transmettre un terrifiant vacarme, fait de cris et de longs hurlements d'agonie. Terrorisé, tétanisé, je ne peux plus faire un seul mouvement. Je ne peux pas redescendre avertir mon peuple, je ne peux rien faire, je suis impuissant à les sauver ou même seulement à les aider à s'abriter. Seule la tempête rugit à mes oreilles, plus puissante et plus terrible à chaque instant qui passe. Pourtant, il me semble que le temps s'est arrêté.

Puis tout à coup, aussi brutalement que je l'avais perdue, je retrouve la vue. Tout autour de moi n'est que chaos et destruction. Je me retrouve soudain non plus en haut d'un arbre, mais sur les sommets d'Ered Mithrin, là où règne la désolation la plus totale : tout ici est calciné, détruit, ravagé. Et terriblement vide. Alors que je regarde en arrière, je m'aperçois sans chercher à comprendre comment que c'est mon palais que je vois, la maison de mon Père, ces chères cavernes si paisibles et qui furent toujours préservées de tout mal. À cette heure tout semble calme, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Revenu à la cime de mon arbre, j'observe le ciel tourmenté avec inquiétude. Quelque chose va arriver, je le sens.

Et je ne me trompe pas : apparu de nulle part il est là tout à coup, le grand Dragon noir, gigantesque, invincible. Même si je n'en avais pas encore pris conscience je comprends aussitôt que c'était lui que j'attendais, que je redoutais le plus. À présent qu'il est arrivé, je sais que tout est fini et que tout espoir est mort pour nous.

Le Dragon noir n'a qu'à battre des ailes pour déraciner tout un bosquet d'arbres et en chasser toutes les petites créatures et toute la vie qui y grouillait. Le seul regard de ses yeux jaunes est réputé mortel. Sa queue hérissée de pointes siffle violemment dans les airs et ébranle les montagnes. Et face à cela, je ne peux que hurler de terreur en écho des mille cris qui m'entourent, venus de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

C'est alors que le Dragon noir se met à souffler, un souffle chargé de flammes et si brûlant que c'est comme si l'on avait tout à coup allumé le plus grand brasier de la Terre. Les flammes s'élancent et s'envolent, voraces et destructrices, à l'assaut de toute la forêt et sans épargner le moindre petit buisson. Tout flambe autour de moi, le ciel est devenu rouge de feu et noir de fumée, noir comme le Dragon qui continue à souffler et à vomir cet infernal flot de flammes.

L'arbre où je me tiens est à son tour gagné par les flammes, et je ne peux rien faire. Paralysé, je les vois lécher le tronc, les branches, les feuilles, tandis que tout autour de moi l'incendie s'étend à perte de vue, dévastant tout mon royaume. En un instant seulement mon arbre se met à vaciller et moi, seul à son sommet, je commence à tomber.

Je tombe, je tombe, je tombe sans fin. Je tombe au milieu des flammes et de l'horreur, je tombe en poussant un hurlement de terreur qui n'en finit pas de déchirer ma gorge, je tombe si longtemps, je suis condamné à tomber pour l'éternité pour n'avoir pas su protéger mon peuple.

Et à présent je les vois à leur tour, pendant que je tombe, tous ceux à qui je tiens et qui sont perdus : l'incendie a gagné le cœur de la forêt, et les pierres des cavernes elles-mêmes brûlent à présent. Tous s'enfuient sans savoir qu'ils se précipitent au cœur du brasier, et je ne peux pas les avertir, je tombe toujours.

Voilà mon frère et ma sœur, leur famille, tous mes amis, je les vois un à un se mettre à courir avant de tomber, étouffés par la fumée ou rongés par les flammes. Sans jamais se relever. Voilà mon Père qui surgit à son tour, portant dans ses bras le corps inanimé de ma Mère, et de même Sithiel apparaît en soutenant son fils, Lómalrion, qui n'est plus un jeune Elfe mais un tout petit enfant, presque le mien, mais je tombe toujours ...

Dans un instant, un battement de cil, je vais atteindre le sol et tout sera fini.

***

— Legolas ?

Réveillé avec la sensation d'être tiré d'un gouffre abyssal, j'ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte que je tremble de tout mon corps.

— Que se passe-t-il ? fait la voix paisible de ma Mère. Je t'ai entendu à travers la porte, on aurait dit que tu criais. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Oui Maman, tout va bien, dis-je d'une voix encore embrumée de sommeil. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Rassurée, Maman me sourit et referme la porte sur elle. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ... Et pourtant, j'en tremble encore. Mon esprit en est encore imprégné d'un arrière-goût de terreur. N'était-ce vraiment qu'un rêve ?

**Bon, je vous avais prévenus ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop perturbés par ce chapitre, d'autant plus que quand je me lance dans ce genre de descriptions ça part très vite dans le n'importe quoi. Ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre redeviendra normal.**

**Happy Halloween, everyone !  
**


	119. 2581 ans, jour 100

Partie III. 2 : Le Grand Nord (2581 ans)

**En fait écrire le matin, c'est globalement chouette. C'est vrai, on se sent tellement en vacances quand on peut se lever à l'heure qu'on veut et écrire un petit chapitre avant d'aller déjeuner !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, chers fidèles lecteurs.**

Chapitre 119 : Jour 100 (trois mois)

— Je le trouve changé, ces derniers temps. Cela m'inquiète.

— C'est vrai, il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose le trouble, et ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est qu'il n'en parle à personne.

— Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse toujours de son cheval ?

— Isil ? Non, cette brave bête sera bientôt sur pied, à ce qu'on m'a dit ; Legolas n'a vraiment pas à s'en faire à ce sujet.

— Mais alors, quoi ... ?

Jetant autour d'eux de petits regards furtifs, Velith, Amrod et Medrigor se tiennent tous les trois ensemble à l'abri des curieux, tenant conseil comme un trio de comploteurs. Mon pas léger trompe cependant leur vigilance et j'arrive à distinguer les dernières phrases de leur conversation avant d'entrer dans la salle où ils se trouvent. Comme si je n'avais rien entendu, je pousse une exclamation de surprise en les découvrant :

— Tiens, mes chers amis ! Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Et mon frère est avec vous ? Bien le bonjour à tous.

— Bonjour Legolas, me répondent-ils avec des sourires admirablement naturels, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de parler de moi. Comment vas-tu ce matin, mon Prince ? ajoute Velith.

— Plutôt bien, je te remercie. Je viens de passer aux écuries, et mon Isil est plus en forme que jamais. Encore quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, et tout ce fâcheux épisode sera oublié. Comme j'ai hâte !

— Je te comprends. D'autant plus que tu as à peine quitté le palais depuis trois mois, n'est-ce pas ?

Involontairement, mon visage se trouble à cette question et je devine à l'expression soudain alarmée de mes trois amis qu'ils l'ont fort bien remarqué.

— Quitter le palais ? Non ... Non, effectivement. Je n'ai pas trop le cœur à aller en forêt si mon cheval ne peut pas m'accompagner.

— C'est très compréhensible, m'assure Velith avec chaleur. Et puis tu sais, ne te tracasse pas : tu as été un soldat si efficace ces derniers siècles grâce à tes chevaux que personne parmi les gardes ne songe seulement à te reprocher de prendre quelques semaines de repos.

— Ah ? Oh, oui, effectivement ... C'est ... C'est bien aimable à eux. Je reviendrai bientôt. Oui, dès qu'Isil sera complètement remis. Je ... Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis désolé, il faut que je vous laisse ... J'ai à faire. À une prochaine fois !

Et sans attendre leur réponse, je fuis littéralement leurs regards perplexes et inquiets pour aller courir me réfugier à l'autre bout du palais, n'importe où, pourvu que j'y sois seul avec moi-même.

Ainsi, mes amis se font du souci pour moi. C'est donc que je suis bien changé. Cependant, même si leur sollicitude me touche beaucoup et que je n'aie jamais auparavant hésité à leur faire part de mes divers tracas, cette fois les choses sont différentes. Que diraient-ils, tous, s'ils apprenaient que leur Prince si vaillant se laisse terrifier par un simple rêve ?

Car depuis un mois, toutes les nuits, je refais ce même cauchemar. Soldat envoyé en éclaireur, j'observe le ciel en direction du Nord et j'assiste, impuissant, à la destruction et au ravage de tout mon monde par les flammes monstrueuses des Dragons. Et je n'en peux plus. Chaque soir, je me couche en sachant que je m'apprête à traverser une nouvelle nuit de terreurs, et chaque matin je me réveille en me maudissant de trembler encore si fort, comme un petit enfant qui aurait peur du noir.

C'est ce rêve, ce terrible rêve qui me poursuit partout, qui hante mes nuits et même mes journées à tel point que j'en fuis le sommeil de peur de le revivre encore ! Chaque fois, tout est plus terrible encore : les morts s'accumulent, mes amis hurlent de douleur et de détresse, mon palais tombe en ruines et mon royaume se transforme en une fournaise infernale. Et, dominant ce chaos, les Dragons du Grand Nord sèment la désolation.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne comprends absolument pas d'où vient ce rêve, ni pourquoi il me harcèle ainsi, ou pourquoi il m'effraie à ce point. Après tout, aussi terrifiant soit-il, ce n'est qu'un malheureux rêve ! Ou bien est-ce là que je me trompe ? Dois-je y voir davantage ? Mais quoi ?

Et en plus de tout cela, voilà que Velith me rappelle – le plus aimablement du monde, mais tout de même – que je fais office de déserteur dans mon armée ! Moi qui ne passais pas un seul jour sans massacrer par dizaines les créatures de Morgoth, je nage à présent dans une indolence choquante. Même si Velith m'a assuré le contraire, je pense bien que les autres gardes commencent à trouver qu'il est bien exagéré que leur Prince reste tranquillement à l'abri dans son palais, pendant qu'eux-mêmes risquent leur vie à longueur de patrouille.

Enfin, cela n'est pas le plus préoccupant. Sitôt qu'Isil sera rétabli, nous mettrons les bouchées doubles pour compenser ces mois d'inactivité.

Avec un soupir, je me décide à arrêter de me cacher et à retourner dans ma chambre. Mon Père m'a offert l'autre jour un très beau livre traitant de l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu au deuxième Âge, relié en cuir de la meilleure qualité et orné d'illustrations peintes sur ...

— Ah, te voilà. Je pensais bien que tu finirais par revenir par ici.

Surpris, je quitte mes rêveries pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec mon petit frère, Amrod.

— Amrod ? Pourquoi es-tu ici, est-ce que tu me cherchais ?

— Effectivement, mon cher frère.

— Mais nous venons de nous voir !

— Je crois plutôt que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis très longtemps. Tu sais Legolas, nous nous faisons du souci pour toi, dit-il gravement. Quoi qu'il ait pu t'arriver, tu ne peux pas rester seul avec ce poids sur ton esprit si cela te met dans des états pareils. Viens donc avec moi.

Vaincu, j'esquisse un sourire.

— Je croyais que c'était le rôle du grand frère de s'occuper du plus jeune.

— Ah ! fait Amrod en haussant les épaules, l'œil brillant. Mais ceux qui ont inventé cette règle supposaient que les grands frères seraient toujours des êtres sages, mesurés et sans histoire ... Ce que, fort heureusement, tu n'es pas.

— Fort heureusement ? dis-je en marchant aux côtés de mon frère qui me conduit chez lui. Je devrais me vexer de ces paroles, Amrod !

— Ce serait bien inutile : avoue que si tu répondais à cette description, tu t'ennuierais beaucoup.

La réflexion malicieuse de mon frère me fait rire. Sage, mesuré, sans histoire ... Autrement dit, une vie sans batailles, sans expéditions, sans ragots et sans folies inconscientes.

— Tu n'as pas tort. Mais ne le répète pas trop, sinon le jour où je deviendrai Roi mes sujets croiront eux aussi qu'ils devront s'occuper de moi.

Amrod m'emmène dans ses appartements où nous retrouvons son épouse, Rioviel, laquelle comme à l'accoutumée ne manque pas d'accueillir son mari avec un regard débordant de tendresse. Regard qu'Amrod lui rend bien, naturellement. Allant présenter mes respects les plus affectueux à ma charmante belle-sœur, je suis ensuite Amrod dans une autre pièce où nous nous attablons devant deux tasses de thé bien fort.

— Merci pour tout, Amrod, tes attentions me vont droit au cœur.

— J'en suis ravi. Tu sais Legolas, tu peux vraiment tout me dire ; jamais je ne me permettrai de te juger, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Mais si tu n'as pas envie de parler, je peux aussi le comprendre ...

Plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de mon frère, je me sens tout à coup envahi par une vague de nostalgie. Ah, Elbereth ! Qu'il a grandi, ce petit enfant né plus d'un millénaire après moi ! Le voilà sage, heureux, marié à une Elfe merveilleuse et bien parti pour mener une longue et douce existence, épargnée des cahots qui ont toujours secoué la mienne. Face à lui, je me sens à la fois étrangement jeune et très en confiance. Et finalement je lui dis tout, lui racontant mon maudit rêve et toutes mes craintes, soulagé de pouvoir enfin partager ces sottes terreurs qui, en les exprimant à voix haute, semblent déjà moins redoutables.

Un peu gêné tout de même au début de mon récit, je finis par me sentir plus à l'aise en voyant qu'Amrod ne se moque absolument pas de moi, mais m'écoute avec attention.

— Que crois-tu que cela signifie ? me demande-t-il finalement.

— Je n'en sais rien, et c'est bien ce qui m'ennuie le plus. J'ai peur de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Et si c'était un avertissement, et que je ne le comprenne pas ?

— Quel genre d'avertissement ? fait Amrod en fronçant les sourcils.

— Une menace, une mise en garde, je ne sais pas. Mais à propos de quoi ?

— Tu m'as dit que dans ton rêve, tu voyais les montagnes d'Ered Mithrin dévastées, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais seuls des Nains demeurent là, et qu'ai-je à faire des Nains ? dis-je d'un ton nonchalant. C'est ce qui vient après qui me préoccupe surtout. C'est de voir Mirkwood en flammes, le royaume détruit ...

Pensif, Amrod semble ne pas comprendre mieux que moi de quoi il en retourne.

— J'avoue ne pas avoir de réponse très constructive à t'apporter, Legolas. Mais dis-toi bien, ajoute-t-il en me posant une main sur l'épaule et en me regardant droit dans les yeux, dis-toi bien qu'il ne faut pas te laisser abattre. Peut-être ce rêve n'est-il là que pour nous montrer ce qui arrivera si nous échouons à combattre le Nécromancien. Nous devons continuer à lutter, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ferons tout pour que cette vision ne se réalise jamais.


	120. 2581 ans, jour 200

Partie III. 2 : Le Grand Nord (2581 ans)

**Un soir en Angleterre ... Il fait nuit, pas très chaud, on a tous nos soucis plus ou moins petits du quotidien. Mais on a aussi ces chères fics pour nous remonter le moral :) (Et les Black Eyed Peas, of course)**

**Rappelez-moi en revanche de ne plus jamais écouter de James Blunt quand j'ai tendance à la déprime.**

Chapitre 120 : Jour 200 (six mois)

— Et voilà, Majesté ! C'est un cheval en pleine forme que vous avez devant vous !

Emerveillé par les miracles de la nature, je caresse la belle tête de mon Isil avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est bien lui, mon fier cheval, aussi pimpant et piaffant que je l'ai toujours connu ! Et il ne reste plus rien de la malheureuse bête blessée que j'avais ramenée aux écuries il y a trois mois. Cette triste parenthèse peut enfin se refermer, et je ne saurais dire qui d'Isil ou de moi en est le plus enchanté.

— Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Aran, c'est merveilleux ! dis-je d'un ton extatique au fidèle palefrenier qui s'est si bien occupé de ma monture. Oui, merveilleux, répété-je sans trouver de meilleur mot pour qualifier ce beau résultat de trois mois de peines et d'espoirs. Vos soins ont été tellement efficaces qu'il est difficile de croire qu'Isil était au plus mal en arrivant ici !

— Ce fut un honneur pour chacun des palefreniers ici présents de s'occuper de votre monture, Altesse.

— Et je vous en remercie tous amplement. Soyez assurés que je parlerai au Roi mon Père de votre irréprochable efficacité. Vous serez récompensés selon vos mérites !

Ravis, les palefreniers qui se sont rassemblés pour contempler la scène s'inclinent devant moi. Aran, Elomeng, Belias, Luendas et tant d'autres ... Je les connais tous très bien, à présent, et si toute cette histoire a au moins eu un côté bénéfique, c'est certainement de m'avoir permis de rencontrer tant d'Elfes excellents et braves, durs à la tâche et dévoués à leur royaume. J'aimerais être assuré que tous les Elfes de Mirkwood sont de la même trempe que ceux-ci !

Isil hennit joyeusement pour ramener mon attention vers lui. Je sens que son corps élancé et nerveux brûle d'impatience de retrouver les sentiers boisés de la forêt – et je ne vais pas me faire prier très longtemps pour le contenter.

— Alors, dis-je dans un murmure en me penchant à l'oreille de mon cheval, tu es donc prêt toi aussi ? Il est temps que nous repartions ensemble, tous les deux, pour faire ce que nous faisons de mieux.

Si Isil était un chat, je suis sûr qu'on l'entendrait ronronner.

Allons ! Sans plus attendre, je mets le pied à l'étrier et me retrouve d'un bond juché sur ma selle. Tout un flot de souvenirs équestres m'assaillent aussitôt, tous plus enivrants les uns que les autres. Ah, quel bonheur ! Que de joies nous allons avoir, Isil et moi, en retournant enfin chasser les monstres de Mirkwood !

— L'heure est venue de faire à nouveau nos preuves. À bientôt, chers amis ! lancé-je à l'adresse des palefreniers qui, riants de me voir si heureux, ouvrent les grandes portes de l'écurie. Et merci !

Puis, sans perdre le moindre instant supplémentaire en vaines paroles, Isil et moi nous élançons vers Mirkwood. En franchissant d'un bond la rivière qui coule devant le palais, nous atteignons et franchissons la lisière des arbres en un rien de temps. Enfin ! En ces temps de fin d'automne où la forêt s'apprête au sommeil, je suis délicieusement assailli par les odeurs intenses et fraîches des milles petites plantes et créatures qui attendront ici le printemps. Ce parfum étrange, c'est l'essence d'une chose qui, sous le masque du sommeil et de la mort, cache une brûlante aspiration à renaître.

Quant à moi ce matin, j'aspirerais plutôt au massacre ! Déjà, Isil semble prêt à s'élancer comme un fou tant il est ravi d'avoir retrouvé sa liberté. Rien ne pourrait me faire davantage plaisir que de reprendre nos chevauchées d'antan, et comme Tulkas pousser un grand cri qui retentirait jusqu'aux confins du royaume ...

Mais cette fois, je prends garde. J'ai retenu ma leçon. Et c'est pourquoi je retiens doucement Isil pour l'empêcher de s'emporter, le forçant à aller au pas aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour qu'il s'habitue à nouveau aux traîtrises qu'offre le sol de la forêt. C'est que je ne voudrais pas qu'il se blesse à nouveau ! L'heure est désormais à la prudence, quand bien même cela gâcherait un petit peu notre plaisir immédiat. Isil tourne vers moi une tête aux yeux un peu tristes mais je reste ferme, et je suis sûr que ce brave cheval finira par se rallier à mon point de vue : c'est pour son bien.

Et nous voilà finalement tous deux, le vaillant guerrier et son fougueux destrier, nous promenant tranquillement sous les arbres. Certes, il faut avouer que l'on a vu plus excitant. Mais ainsi va la vie : parfois, il vaut mieux être prendre des précautions tant que la situation n'est pas assurée. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois.

J'ai encore refait souvent mon vieux cauchemar mais heureusement, depuis que j'ai confié toute cette affaire à mon petit frère Amrod, il me semble que ce mauvais rêve se fait plus rare. Cependant il m'arrive encore de nombreuses fois de me réveiller le matin avec un âcre sentiment d'angoisse qui me poursuit pendant les premières heures du jour. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser, et je n'ai pas non plus compris d'où ce rêve venait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que cela a un peu influencé mon comportement et ma perception des choses. Il faut dire que lorsque l'on en vient à se lever chaque jour avec l'impression terrible d'avoir quelque chose à redouter sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agit, on se met à devenir bien plus prudent qu'avant. J'essaie donc de faire en sorte à chaque instant que mes affaires soient en ordre et que mes amis soient heureux, du moins dans la mesure où cela dépend de moi.

Isil hennit doucement et ralentit le pas d'une façon qui m'est bien familière : je crois qu'il a repéré quelque chose. M'arrêtant pour me concentrer à mon tour, j'entends effectivement des chuintements – hélas ! bien trop connus – et je perçois l'immanquable fumet que dégagent les monstres de Mirkwood. Il s'agit probablement d'un nid de grosses araignées répugnantes, près desquelles je trouverai probablement une meute de loups, ou bien une horde de Gobelins. Un adversaire bien peu redoutable, en somme !

Ou du moins, un adversaire qui ne m'aurait pas effrayé autrefois. Mais autrefois, je passais des dizaines d'heures en forêt chaque jour avec Isil, et les lieux n'avaient plus de secret pour nous. À présent le passage des saisons a modifié l'agencement des arbres, des buissons sauvages et des racines, de façon subtile mais non moins pernicieuse. Il ne serait pas prudent de s'aventurer là-dedans sans y être mieux préparés : j'aurais même tendance à penser que cela serait se jeter dans la gueule des loups.

Aussi, bien qu'Isil rêve visiblement d'en découdre avec ces créatures invisibles dont il ne perçoit que l'odeur infâme, je le détourne de ce dangereux trophée et je fais volte-face pour revenir à la lisière de la forêt. C'est peut-être beaucoup moins amusant, mais c'est plus sage. Bientôt, lorsque nous aurons retrouvé nos marques, nous pourrons nous permettre d'être plus audacieux.

Revenant à pas lents vers le palais, je continue à observer les alentours avec une vigilance accrue. N'y a-t-il pas une chauve-souris tapie sur cette branche, au-dessus de nous ? Non, je crois qu'il s'agit seulement d'un écureuil. Et là-bas, dans l'ombre, est-ce un sanglier ou bien seulement le vent qui fait jouer les ronces épaisses ? Difficile d'en être certain. J'ai vraiment perdu une partie de mes qualités d'observation – pourvu qu'elles me reviennent aussi vite qu'elles m'ont quitté ! C'est tout de même terrifiant de voir les effets désastreux de trois mois d'inactivité.

Après avoir ramené Isil dans sa stalle habituelle, je quitte les écuries en sifflotant, très fier de ma propre capacité à me montrer plus sage que par le passé. En arrivant en haut des escaliers cependant, je manque de tomber à la renverse en heurtant un véritable projectile qui me bouscule violemment.

— Hé ! m'exclamé-je en retrouvant de justesse mon équilibre.

— Comment ? Oh, pardon Legolas ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu !

— Amrod ?

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez mon frère : ses yeux brillent d'une lueur inquiétante, et il semble aussi excité qu'un jeune Elfe à qui on viendrait d'offrir le plus beau jouet du monde.

— Que se passe-t-il, petit frère ?

— Oh Legolas, c'est merveilleux ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix pleine d'allégresse, à tel point que je m'attends presque à le voir sauter de joie.

Tremblant d'émotion, mon frère pose ses mains sur mes épaules et m'annonce avec un immense sourire :

— Rioviel et moi allons avoir un enfant !

**Je suis vraiment confuse de ne vous offrir que ce chapitre globalement sans intérêt, j'espère avoir des choses plus excitantes à vous raconter la prochaine fois. En même temps pour être honnête, j'ai prévu toutes ces aventures il y a trois ans et je n'ai plus la moindre idée de ce que venait faire le cauchemar de Legolas dans cette histoire. D'où le côté bizarre et un peu absurde de l'ensemble.**

**C'est pas grave, on va faire comme si ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose ;)**


	121. 2581 ans, jour 300

Partie III. 2 : Le Grand Nord (2581 ans)

**C'est incroyable à quel point il peut faire beau en Angleterre. Franchement, j'en suis très heureusement surprise ! Et il y a comme un je ne sais quoi tolkienesque qui flotte dans l'air, dans ces contrées, c'est follement chouette.**

Chapitre 121 : Jour 300 (dix mois)

— Tombe la neige ...

— Que dis-tu ?

— Oh rien, je rêvassais un peu en regardant tous ces flocons.

— C'est vrai qu'ils incitent à la poésie. Tout cela est tellement beau ! Et cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu un hiver si blanc.

— Tout à fait.

Chevauchant tranquillement aux côtés de Medrigor sous les arbres de la forêt, je contemple avec ravissement les flocons immaculés qui tombent du ciel en un soyeux cortège. Dans une danse ravissante, ils viennent parer les branches des arbres dénudés, déposer un épais tapis blanc sur le sol, ou tout simplement fondre dans les crinières de nos chevaux.

L'hiver est une saison plus calme, dans la forêt de Mirkwood. Même les monstres de Melkor font preuve d'une certaine tendance à l'hibernation quand le temps devient trop froid pour eux et les proies trop rares – en tout cas, ils nous harcèlent de façon bien moins pressante que le reste du temps. Nous autres Elfes avons donc appris à apprécier vivement ces temps de paix qui nous permettent, par exemple, de profiter d'une tranquille petite promenade entre amis.

— Quelles sont les nouvelles ? me demande Medrigor. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de bavarder.

— Rien de bien extraordinaire, je crois. D'après mon Père, les Dragons du Grand Nord n'ont rien fait qui puisse nous inquiéter : il semble que la chance soit pour une fois avec nous, et qu'ils se contentent de tourmenter les Nains d'Ered Mithrin sans se préoccuper de notre royaume.

— Pour une fois que ce genre de malheurs ne tombe pas sur nous ...

— À qui le dis-tu !

Vraiment, ce n'est pas demain la veille que les Nains trouveront chez nous la moindre compassion à leurs ennuis, quand bien même ils se feraient massacrer jusqu'au dernier.

— Et en dehors de ça ? interroge encore Medrigor.

— Eh bien, tu sais sûrement que ma famille va bientôt s'agrandir ! m'exclamé-je avec enthousiasme.

— Ah oui, l'enfant d'Amrod et Rioviel ! Pour quand est-ce prévu ?

— Incessamment, je pense. Je ne suis jamais très bien renseigné sur ces choses-là, mais Naëlissa et Maman avaient l'air plus excitées que jamais au cours des dernières semaines.

Medrigor approuve mon raisonnement d'un hochement de tête : il n'est pas plus qualifié que moi en matière de naissance. À vrai dire, je m'y connais peut-être même un tout petit peu mieux que lui, ayant été présent à la naissance de mes deux frères et sœur, et même à celle de Lómalrion, le fils de Sithiel – un jour dont je me souviendrai certainement pendant des millénaires.

— En tout cas, c'est un merveilleux événement qui s'annonce ! lance Medrigor d'un ton joyeux. Et ton Père a eu une excellente idée en profitant de l'occasion pour organiser de grandes festivités pour tout le palais.

— Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Je soupçonne Maman d'être derrière tout cela, cela lui ressemblerait bien : associer tout notre peuple à la joie de notre famille et, dans le même temps, égayer le palais à travers les jours sombres de l'hiver.

— Tu sais, je pense que ça pourrait même devenir une belle tradition : organiser une grande fête en plein hiver. Même si nous ne souffrons pas du froid, le sommeil de la nature et le temps moins clément finissent toujours par peser sur les esprits jusqu'au retour du printemps.

— Oui, tu as raison.

Effectivement, les Elfes ne souffrent du froid en aucune façon mais cela n'est pas le cas de toutes les créatures : aujourd'hui par exemple, Medrigor et moi avons pris soin avant de sortir de préparer d'épaisses couvertures pour nos chevaux, qui goûtent certainement moins que nous la poésie de la neige. D'ailleurs, Isil se met à broncher un peu à mesure que des cristaux de glace se mêlent à la neige fondue dans sa crinière. Je lui prodigue quelques caresses pour le calmer.

Un peu plus loin, nous tombons sur un spectacle nouveau : un grand espace dégagé et couvert non d'un tapis de neige, mais de glace.

— Tiens ! Voilà qui est curieux, observe Medrigor.

— Oui, n'est-ce pas ? D'où vient toute cette glace, à ton avis ?

— C'est une bonne question ... Peut-être est-ce le résultat des fortes pluies de cet automne : je gage que la Rivière de la Forêt a débordé, creusé un nouveau petit réseau de rigoles et de mares ... Et voilà le résultat.

— C'est bien possible, nous ne sommes pas loin du cours de la Rivière.

Un peu perplexes, nous contemplons tous deux la grande étendue de boue glacée qui s'étend devant nous.

— Crois-tu que la glace soit solide ? demandé-je sans conviction.

— Dans tous les cas, je doute qu'il soit sage d'y engager nos chevaux. Ils pourraient glisser. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je suis d'accord, ne nous aventurons pas là-dessus : je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de blesser Isil une nouvelle fois. Rentrons plutôt au palais.

— Bonne idée : je crois d'ailleurs que ce soir, le programme des festivités prévoit une grande danse autour du feu. Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous préparer pour être en forme !

— Une danse ? répété-je, absolument ravi. Mais que ne l'as-tu pas dit plutôt, Medrigor ! Rentrons vite !

Et, aussi rapidement que nous pouvons nous le permettre à travers une forêt enneigée et tortueuse, nous tournons bride pour reprendre la route du palais. En sentant le vent glacé siffler contre mes joues, je me fais la réflexion que je me sens heureux : des fêtes, un heureux événement qui se prépare, ma famille plus unie que jamais ... Que pourrais-je rêver de mieux ? Je ne refais plus à présent mon vieux cauchemar, et je suis follement soulagé de ne plus avoir à redouter de m'endormir. Quoi que ce rêve ait pu signifier, il semble qu'il ait finalement décidé de me laisser en paix – mais une paix vigilante, si j'arrive bien à tirer leçon de cette histoire.

Les palefreniers se montrent aussi efficaces qu'à leur habitude lorsque nous regagnons les écuries : sitôt que Medrigor et moi mettons pied à terre, ils viennent aussitôt s'occuper de nos chevaux pour que la transition entre le froid glacial du dehors et la tiédeur des écuries ne soit pas trop violente. À la réflexion, je me demande si je ne vais pas laisser Isil un peu tranquille jusqu'à ce que le pire des frimas de l'hiver soit passé : inutile de s'aventurer dans le froid si c'est pour qu'il en tombe malade ou qu'il se brise une jambe sur la boue verglacée.

Remontant avec Medrigor vers l'étage principal du palais, nous sommes tous les deux frappés par le silence ambiant.

— Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Ne m'avais-tu pas dit qu'il y aurait des chants, de la musique, des danses ... ?

— Si, c'est curieux. J'étais pourtant certain que ce soir ...

— Le palais n'a pas été si calme depuis des semaines, en tout cas. Crois-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ? dis-je d'un ton inquiet.

Medrigor fronce les sourcils, l'air tout aussi perturbé que moi par le silence pesant et bien peu naturel qui pèse autour de nous. Soudain, si brusquement que nous en sursautant, des éclats de voix et des cris retentissent un peu plus loin. Mais de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Allons voir, fait Medrigor d'un ton ferme.

Je le suis, la gorge un peu nouée, tandis que les étranges bruits se font plus forts devant nous : que peut-il bien se passer ? Jamais le palais n'a été attaqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ... Oh, comme il est atroce de ne pas savoir ! Tout allait pourtant si bien, jusqu'à présent, cela me met au désespoir de redouter que ...

Tout à coup, Sithiel surgit brusquement devant nous, l'air complètement exaltée.

— Legolas ! Nous t'attendions depuis des heures ! Viens, viens donc ! Et toi aussi, Medrigor ! s'exclame-t-elle en voulant me prendre par la main pour m'emmener avec elle.

— Sithiel, mais que se passe-t-il ?

Voyant nos airs complètement perdus, Sithiel consent à s'interrompre et nous sourit de l'air indulgent qu'ont les mères pour leurs petits enfants.

— Voyons, mais que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ? Vous autres, fiers guerriers, vous êtes parfois tellement dépassés par les choses les plus naturelles du monde ...

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ? s'agace Medrigor, un peu vexé.

— Rioviel vient de mettre au monde un fils !

**10 000 sesterces à qui trouve la référence de « Tombe la neige » ;)**

**Naissance du fils de Sithiel : si vous voulez retrouver cet épisode, c'était dans le chapitre 48.**


	122. 2769 ans, jour 1

Partie III. 3 : Le Rude Hiver (2769 ans)

**Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, on démarre encore une nouvelle série de chapitres, autour du thème du Rude Hiver (tout ça ayant été inventé par Tolkien, évidemment). Sortez les pulls, les écharpes et les moufles : il va faire frisquet en TdM.**

Chapitre 122 : Jour 1

L'eau du chaudron se trouble de frémissements : c'est prêt. Je repousse hors du feu la petite cuve de fer puis, armé d'une louche, je verse l'eau brûlante sur un tas de feuilles sèches au fond d'une chope. Quelques instants de patiente infusion plus tard, la tisane se met à exhaler une fumée odorante que j'inspire avec ravissement : douce et poivrée, délicieusement brûlante, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je prends la chope de tisane et pars abriter ce précieux trésor dans ma chambre pour boire tranquillement.

Quelque chose me tracasse, ce matin, mais je n'arrive pas exactement à savoir ce dont il s'agit. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose de différent, mais je ne suis pas encore assez réveillé pour déterminer ce que c'est. J'espère que cette bonne tisane m'aidera à me remettre les idées en place. Quelle idée, aussi, de passer toute la nuit dernière à m'enivrer de vin de cerises avec Velith et Medrigor ... Je ne suis plus jeune au point de pouvoir récupérer en un clin d'œil de ce genre d'amusements. Mais bah, on passe le temps comme on peut.

Les tempes douloureuses, je trouve au moins un fameux réconfort dans la tisane qui m'éclaircit agréablement l'esprit. J'arrive même à me souvenir des détails de la soirée d'hier ... Et je me demande si cela est une bonne nouvelle. Enfin. Avec un petit soupir plein d'indulgence pour moi-même, je serre mes mains autour de la chope pour les réchauffer.

Les réchauffer.

Je m'en rends compte brusquement : j'ai les mains froides. Que dis-je ! J'ai froid ! Moi, un Elfe, j'ai froid ! Sous le choc, je laisse tomber la chope de tisane qui éclate par terre en mille morceaux.

Voilà donc ce qui n'est pas normal ce matin !

Mais que se passe-t-il ? En jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je remarque que la petite cruche d'eau que je garde auprès de mon lit est désormais remplie d'un bloc de glace. Sur le sol de ma chambre, les herbes aromatiques sont parsemées de cristaux de gel et mon souffle se transforme en buée devant ma bouche à chaque fois que j'expire. En vérité, c'est à croire que la température ambiante vient de subir une chute des plus drastiques au cours de la nuit.

Pour m'en assurer, je sors de chez moi et pars explorer le palais. En chemin, je croise un Elfe occupé à se frotter les mains d'un air perplexe. Sentirait-il lui aussi ce froid terrible ? Lorsque j'arrive devant les portes du palais, le doute n'est plus possible : les trois soldats qui sont de garde ce matin se tiennent devant les portes entrouvertes et contemplent, l'air éberlué, la tourmente glacée qui fait rage à l'extérieur : des tourbillons de neige s'abattent par rafales sur la forêt de Mirkwood, et les arbres disparaissent déjà à moitié derrière un rideau d'un blanc mat tandis que le vent souffle avec fureur.

— Que se passe-t-il ?! m'exclamé-je.

Les gardes se retournent et me saluent, tandis que l'un d'eux me répond :

— C'est incroyable, Prince, je n'ai littéralement jamais vu ça de ma vie. Et pourtant, elle a été bien longue !

— C'est vrai, cette tempête est exceptionnelle, assure un autre. Même le plus violent orage ou la plus terrible chute de grêle ne peuvent s'y mesurer. Et ce froid ... ajoute-t-il en soufflant sur ses mains. Je n'ai pas ressenti cela depuis les premières années de ma vie.

— Vous le ressentez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'ai pas simplement imaginé ?

— Je crains bien que non, Prince, soupire le garde.

Muet d'étonnement devant ce changement de climat à la brutalité inimaginable, je rejoins les trois soldats dans leur observation silencieuse de la tempête hivernale. D'autres Elfes nous rejoignent à mesure que le temps s'écoule et viennent à leur tour contempler de leurs yeux l'étrange phénomène qui s'est abattu sur Mirkwood ... Jusqu'à ce que, chose inconcevable hier encore, nous refermions les portes pour nous abriter du froid. Oh, nous n'en souffrons pas vraiment – mais cette curieuse sensation n'est vraiment pas agréable.

— C'est fou !

— Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose auparavant, jamais ...

— Si cette tempête se prolonge, toute la forêt va être complètement gelée !

— Croyez-vous ? Puisse Yavanna nous épargner pareil fléau !

— Il fait si froid !

— Comment font les Hommes pour supporter une telle chose ?

— Que quelqu'un apporte du bois, relancez le feu !

Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à me sentir perdu. Sur ces entrefaites arrive Velith, l'air à la fois abasourdi, mal réveillé et encore un peu ivre – j'ai d'ailleurs bien peur d'arborer exactement la même impression.

— Que se passe-t-il, mon Prince ? J'arrive des écuries où l'eau a gelé dans les bacs des chevaux, c'est une première !

— Mon cher Velith je n'en sais pas plus que toi : je crois tout simplement qu'il fait froid. _Très_ froid. Assez pour que des Elfes le ressentent, en tout cas.

— Crois-tu que ce soit juste un événement naturel exceptionnel ? demande Velith, l'air soudain profondément angoissé.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Ce que beaucoup d'autres ont l'air de penser : qu'il s'agit d'un fléau, encore un maléfice envoyé par le Nécromancien.

Je fronce les sourcils tant la gravité de ce qu'une telle chose impliquerait me paraît énorme.

— Penses-tu ? Est-il possible que notre ennemi ait de si grands pouvoirs qu'il puisse commander à la Soleil et au vent lui-même ? Non ... S'il en était ainsi, il nous aurait réduits à sa merci depuis longtemps.

— J'aimerais avoir ton assurance, me confie Velith d'une voix inquiète.

À mieux l'observer, Velith semble effectivement un peu désemparé. D'ailleurs il n'est pas le seul, et beaucoup des Elfes qui se sont réunis ici pour discuter de ce froid si rude ont l'air de redouter le pire. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller chercher conseil auprès de la personne la plus qualifiée en la matière.

— Viens, dis-je en prenant le bras de Velith pour l'entraîner avec moi, allons voir mon Père.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous faisons irruption tous les deux dans la Salle de Conseil du Roi mon Père. Celui-ci s'y tient seul, pour une fois, et cela me soulage un peu de ne pas avoir pour une fois à m'exprimer devant toute une assemblée de sages et vénérables ministres.

— Bonjour Père, dis-je en m'inclinant avec Velith à mes côtés.

— Legolas ! Je crois deviner ce qui t'amène.

— Avez-vous donc également remarqué ce froid surnaturel qui règne depuis ce matin ?

— Je crois qu'aucun Elfe dans ce palais ne pourrait y être indifférent, soupire Papa d'un air las.

Assis à sa table en train d'étudier l'habituel amoncellement de papiers officiels, de lettres et de rapports qui lui parviennent chaque jour, Papa m'apparaît un peu fatigué mais nullement anxieux. Cela me rassure : si la situation nouvelle ne le préoccupe pas davantage, c'est sans doute qu'il a de bonnes raisons de ne pas s'inquiéter.

— Vous semblez particulièrement serein, Père. Dois-je en conclure que vous ne partagez aucunement les craintes de certains de notre peuple qui voient en cette tempête monstrueuse un nouvel artifice du Nécromancien ?

— Tu conclus bien, mon fils, répond tranquillement mon Père.

Derrière moi, Velith pousse un soupir de soulagement et je souris de voir qu'il se fie complètement au jugement de son Roi.

— Si je ne m'attendais pas à voir une tourmente pareille frapper notre royaume, reprend Papa, elle ne m'étonne pas vraiment non plus. Ces derniers jours, j'ai reçu de nombreux rapports de mes éclaireurs aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu : tous faisaient mention d'un hiver particulièrement rude, notamment au Rohan et en Eriador. Non Legolas, ce fléau ne nous est pas spécialement destiné : il frappe toutes les régions et toutes les races de ces Terres. Mais je doute que cela soit vraiment une bonne nouvelle ... achève-t-il d'un ton plein de tristesse.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre, Majesté, fait Velith d'un ton hésitant.

Pour une fois, il me semble quant à moi que tout cela est très clair :

— Le froid est si intense que même nous autres Elfes le ressentons ... dis-je lentement. Que doit-il en être pour les Hommes ? Cette température doit avoir des conséquences meurtrières, pour eux. Surtout pour les plus jeunes ou les plus fragiles d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, nous bénéficions ici d'une certaine protection avec les murs épais de ces cavernes, et même le manteau de la forêt toute entière qui nous isole du froid dans une certaine mesure. Mais je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'un tel hiver doit donner dans les vastes plaines du pays de Rohan.

Plus je parle, suivant à haute voix le cours de mes réflexions, et plus je me sens désolé en pensant à tous ces êtres qui doivent être en proie à bien des souffrances en ce moment-même. Je lève vers mon Père un regard éperdu, espérant qu'il démentira mes propos, mais il ne peut que refléter mon propre désarroi. Même si le Nécromancien n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire, c'est une véritable tragédie qui semble s'être abattue sur la Terre du Milieu. Et nous n'en sommes pas les victimes principales, au contraire : nous sommes même privilégiés.

Etrangement, la réflexion me frappe tout à coup que les choses doivent être bien plus graves pour nos amis d'Imladris.

**Chers lecteurs, je me permets un petit coup de pub : je viens de finir d'écrire mon premier roman (!) et j'en suis tout émue, c'est pourquoi je vous propose d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil (ou deux). n'a pas l'air disposé à ce que je vous donne le lien, mais vous le trouverez dans mon profil.**

**Les reviews sont bienvenues ... Même simplement pour ce chapitre ;)**

**J'vous aime !  
**


	123. 2769 ans, jour 2

Partie III. 3 : Le Rude Hiver (2769 ans)

**Où comment en Terre du Milieu, on n'a pas besoin de grippe A pour redouter l'hiver.**

**(Pour être honnête, j'aurais plutôt tendance à redouter la panne d'inspiration)**

Chapitre 123 : Jour 2

Découvrir de nouvelles sensations peut se révéler étonnamment instructif. Depuis hier par exemple, j'ai ainsi appris qu'avoir froid aiguise considérablement l'appétit. La preuve en est que je n'ai jamais vu la salle où nous prenons nos repas en commun aussi bondée en bien des siècles ! Tous ceux qui ne tiennent pas à prendre leur repas dans le particulier de leur chambre ou avec leur famille se ruent comme moi sur les jambons, les œufs, les gâteaux et les soupes avec une faim exacerbée.

Vraiment, il est difficile de reconnaître les Elfes de Mirkwood dans ce peuple étrange qui, au lieu de marcher gravement entre les arbres enneigés, se gave de tout ce qui lui passe à portée de main en un festin grandiose où tous apparaissent vêtus de capes et de fourrures depuis le menton jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Un spectacle assez inouï, en somme, pour me distraire de mon repas pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

— Legolas, veux-tu me passer la cruche de bière ?

— Et cette soupière également, Altesse, s'il vous plaît !

Obligeamment, je réponds aux réclamations de mes amis et de ceux de mon peuple. Pendant que Medrigor dévore méthodiquement cailles, poulets et perdrix, Velith engloutit quantités de pruneaux et de noix ; d'autres portent leur dévolu sur des pintes de vin brûlant et épicé ou encore sur d'épaisses tranches de brioche dorée. La grande table autour de laquelle nous sommes tous assis est heureusement chargée d'assez de victuailles pour satisfaire tous les appétits ... Mais soudain, un doute me vient à l'esprit. En sera-t-il toujours ainsi ?

Nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien dans ce palais, cependant jamais nos entrepôts n'ont été soumis à une pareille voracité. Or notre peuple est plus nombreux que jamais, et l'hiver qui débute si férocement ne nous permettra sûrement pas de constituer davantage de réserves avant la saison prochaine. Et si nous en venions à manquer ? D'un seul coup, la galette luisante de beurre frais que je tiens à la main me semble bien plus précieuse.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Legolas ? me demande Medrigor. Tu parais songeur.

— Non, c'est simplement que ...

À cet instant, ma phrase est interrompue par l'entrée dans la salle d'une petite famille que je connais bien : Sithiel, accompagnée de son fils Lómalrion et de son époux Amil-Calas, s'avancent vers la table pour se joindre au repas commun. Les apercevant, Medrigor leur fait signe de venir près de nous où des places sont encore libres, et Sithiel acquiesce avec un sourire.

— Bonjour, mes chers amis.

— Bonjour belle Sithiel, et bonjour à toi, cousin **(1)**, répond Medrigor d'un ton affable.

Chacun se salue le plus aimablement du monde tandis que les nouveaux venus prennent place, Sithiel s'asseyant en face de moi et Lómalrion à ma droite, face à son beau-père. Tous trois ôtent de lourds manteaux couverts de neige, preuve qu'ils ont dû marcher dehors entre leur demeure et le palais pour venir ici.

— C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici ! dis-je. Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas restés à l'abri chez vous, par ce froid ?

— Ces deux-là étaient si affamés que je ne me suis pas senti le courage de faire la cuisine toute la journée pour les contenter ! explique Sithiel avec un petit rire. J'ai donc préféré braver la tempête pour aller au plus simple. D'ailleurs, j'ai tout aussi faim moi-même, achève-t-elle en attrapant une pomme.

Je souris en la voyant mordre à belles dents dans le fruit. Son visage est encore blotti dans un beau capuchon de laine blanche sur laquelle tranchent les mèches noires de sa chevelure. Sa main libre repose sur la table, posée sur celle d'Amil-Calas qui déguste pour sa part un bol de gruau fumant. C'est un plaisir pour moi de les voir si heureux ensemble.

— Dis-moi Lómalrion, fais-je soudain en m'adressant à mon voisin de table, travailles-tu toujours avec Telith à l'intendance du palais ?

— Tout à fait, mon Prince. C'est un emploi qui me convient à merveille.

— J'en suis ravi pour toi ; et d'ailleurs, j'ai une question à te poser sur le sujet.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Vois-tu, je me suis fait une réflexion tout à l'heure en voyant toutes ces victuailles étalées devant nous, et surtout en considérant l'appétit avec lequel chacun des Elfes ici présent se jette sur elles. Y en aura-t-il assez pour nourrir tout ce monde tout au long de l'hiver ?

— Je pense que oui, répond Lómalrion sans ambages. Nous sommes un peuple très prévoyant et, bien que la forêt de Mirkwood nous procure moins de ressources qu'aux temps paisibles où nous pouvions récolter tous ses fruits sans redouter les créatures du Nécromancien, les terres de ce royaume sont très riches. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel volume s'élèvent nos réserves pour cet hiver, mais je suis à peu près certain que nous avons largement de quoi tenir à ce rythme pendant plusieurs mois. Ne t'en fais pas, Legolas.

Le sourire confiant de Lómalrion me réconforte et apaise toutes les craintes que j'ai pu nourrir brièvement.

— Je suis ravi de pouvoir bénéficier de ton opinion éclairée sur la question, mon cher, merci ! Nous avons de la chance que la charge de l'Intendance pour un palais tel que le nôtre repose sur les épaules d'Elfes sages et prudents comme Telith et toi.

Flatté, Lómalrion me remercie de mes paroles en m'assurant qu'il en rapportera la teneur à Telith, ainsi que tous ceux qui travaillent avec eux à gérer les entrepôts royaux. Satisfait sur le point de notre survie, je m'excuse auprès de mes amis et quitte la table ... Car un autre problème vient aussitôt de se présenter à mon esprit. Et qui dit problème, dit conseil de mon Père. Motivé par le froid qui semble sournoisement menacer de glacer mon sang dans mes veines, je cours plutôt que je ne marche jusqu'à la salle du Conseil pour partager mes interrogations avec mon royal papa.

— Bonjour Père ! dis-je en entrant, trouvant comme ce fut le cas hier mon Père occupé à étudier diverses notes administratives. Je voudrais vous parler.

— Fais donc, Legolas, je suis tout à fait disposé à t'écouter.

De fait, Papa a l'air plutôt content de voir que ces derniers temps, j'ai de plus en plus tendance à venir discuter avec lui des grandes questions qui me travaillent et qui peuvent avoir à faire avec le destin de Mirkwood. Il doit penser que je gagne en maturité et que je fais preuve des qualités propres à l'héritier d'un royaume ... J'espère qu'il a raison.

— Voyez-vous, je viens d'évoquer avec Lómalrion la question des réserves de subsistance dont nous disposons pour faire face à cet hiver, car celui-ci s'annonce au moins aussi terrible par ses températures que par l'appétit qu'il génère en chacun de nous. Il m'a assuré que nous n'avions rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

— Effectivement, approuve mon Père, j'ai toujours demandé à Telith de veiller à ce que nous n'ayons jamais de grave souci en la matière. Tu n'as pas idée du temps que ses aides et lui passent à emmagasiner des grains, saler du poisson ou fumer de la viande ! Mais puisque tout va bien, quel est ton problème ?

— Je pensais à ce que vous m'avez dit hier, quand je suis venu vous voir avec Velith : les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu vont avoir bien plus de mal que nous à supporter une saison si rude. J'ai bien conscience que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour les aider ; nous ne pouvons pas, par exemple, faire don d'une couverture de laine à chaque petit fils d'Homme, ou bien nous assurer que chaque foyer dispose d'assez de bois pour entretenir son feu. Mais peut-être pouvons-nous tout de même agir un peu ?

Je regarde mon Père droit dans les yeux en posant cette question, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne va pas tenter de me raisonner en me disant qu'il n'y a rien à faire, que ce qui est à l'œuvre nous dépasse et qu'il faut l'accepter, quelles que soient les souffrances que cela entraîne. J'ai passé toute la nuit dernière sans trouver le sommeil, songeant à ces milliers d'inconnus qui ne survivraient pas à l'hiver. Certains succomberont au froid glacial, croyant s'endormir, mais d'autres seront terrassés par la faim. Et quelle plus atroce torture peut-on imaginer ?

— À quoi songes-tu, précisément ? demande Papa.

Je soupire, soulagé. Il semble disposé à m'écouter.

— Si nous avons tant de provisions, peut-être pouvons-nous nous permettre d'en sacrifier une petite partie pour en faire profiter ceux qui en ont moins. Nous pourrions faire un inventaire précis de nos ressources, établir exactement ce dont nous aurons besoin pour les prochains mois, et puis utiliser le reste pour venir en aide à ceux qui ont moins de chance que nous. À Imladris, par exemple, où il semble que les choses soient encore plus difficiles qu'ici. Ou bien le Seigneur Elrond pourrait encore redistribuer ces provisions à ses proches voisins, aux Hommes d'Eriador, et ainsi de suite ... Qu'en pensez-vous, Père ? dis-je finalement avec nervosité.

— Je suis impressionné, Legolas.

— Vraiment ?

— Mais bien sûr ! C'est une très bonne idée que tu as eue. À vrai dire, je commençais moi-même à songer à quelque chose du même genre. Viens, allons tout de suite voir Telith pour lui en parler. S'il estime que c'est raisonnable, nous nous mettrons au travail dès demain.

**(1) Rappelons qu'Amil-Calas, qui a épousé Sithiel au chapitre 75 (fichtre ! c'est vieux ! ça remonte bien à 1400 ans plus tôt), n'est autre que l'oncle de l'épouse du cousin de Medrigor. Limpide, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, disons cousin éloigné.**


	124. 2769 ans, jour 3

Partie III. 3 : Le Rude Hiver (2769 ans)

**Feeling homesick. [Edit un mois plus tard : en fait non, ça va]  
**

Chapitre 124 : Jour 3

En poussant la porte de l'entrepôt une fantastique odeur m'assaille tout à coup, un mélange de fruit séchés, de grains et de noix. Quelques pointes d'épices ici et là, les effluves boisées qu'exhalent des dizaines et des dizaines de tonneaux de vin, et par-dessus tout une atmosphère générale d'ordre, de netteté et de prospérité. Un délice. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici, n'ayant aucune affection particulière pour les tâches d'intendance, mais il me semble à présent comprendre pourquoi des Elfes comme Lómalrion y trouvent un vrai plaisir.

Seulement, les quelques Elfes chargés de l'intendance vont avoir exceptionnellement besoin de renfort aujourd'hui et pour les quelques jours à venir ! Toute une partie de la garde royale a été mobilisée pour leur venir en aide dans la tâche colossale de dresser l'inventaire de tout ce que contiennent les énormes entrepôts royaux. Ensuite, nous calculerons ce dont nous aurons besoin pour subsister jusqu'aux prochaines récoltes du printemps, et nous expédierons le superflu aux peuples voisins.

— Que c'est grand ! souffle le jeune Piolad – qui à vrai dire n'est plus si jeune qu'aux temps de notre première rencontre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était si grand. Et plein à craquer de victuailles !

— Eh ! C'est qu'il faut bien des réserves pour nourrir tout un palais comme le nôtre, observe Taralith.

— Certes, mais tout de même ...

— Effectivement Piolad, il y a ici davantage encore de nourriture que ce dont nous avons besoin, intervient Telith. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes venus nous aider aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, tout à fait.

— Eh bien dans ce cas nous ferions mieux de nous mettre tout de suite au travail, car vous pouvez voir par vous-mêmes que la tâche est assez monumentale.

Aussi impressionné que Piolad, je contemple les innombrables caisses et tonneaux, les sacs, les pots, les étagères et les tonneaux dont cette immense pièce est envahie, et je ne peux que tomber d'accord avec Telith. Dénombrer tout cela et en faire une liste précise va nous prendre beaucoup, beaucoup d'heures.

Avec ses talents naturels pour le commandement, Elriomir se charge de nous attribuer à chacun une tâche pour rendre notre travail efficace. Nous sommes répartis par paires : tandis que l'un énoncera méthodiquement ce qu'il compte, l'autre en prendra note. Chaque paire est envoyée dans un secteur particulier, et Elriomir se charge de superviser l'ensemble en recevant tous nos rapports et en s'assurant que nous faisons bien tout l'inventaire de notre secteur ; ni plus, ni moins.

Et nous commençons :

— Trois jarres d'huile, Velith.

— Trois jarres d'huile.

— Un sac de blé, deux sacs d'orge et deux sacs d'avoine.

— C'est noté.

— Trois boisseaux de noix. Non pardon, quatre !

— Bien, quatre boisseaux.

— Et pour le vin de cerises, j'en compte deux, quatre, six, huit ...

— Prince Legolas !

— Oui Elriomir ?

— Je vous ai déjà dit que ces tonneaux n'étaient pas dans votre secteur. Retournez vous occuper des grains, s'il vous plaît.

— Bon, d'accord ...

Rapidement, nous prenons un rythme plus régulier et nous devenons plus efficaces. C'est une expérience assez drôle que de parcourir méthodiquement ces rangées d'étagères et ces alignements de caisses en entendant tout l'entrepôt résonner des voix de mes camarades, qui troquent pour une fois leur arc et leurs poignards pour aligner des chiffres sur des rouleaux entiers de parchemin. Je pense que la plupart d'entre nous sommes plutôt amusés par tout cela ; après tout, tant que la tâche nous permet d'échapper à la routine, elle prend toujours un côté plaisant.

— Attention à ce pot, malheureux !

— Je n'y peux rien, l'étagère est branlante. Tu ferais bien d'en prendre note, à propos, l'Intendance sera intéressée par ce genre de choses aussi.

— Dix pintes de bière et cinq pots de miel.

— Un plein baquet de morue séchée, trois jambons, six bottes de poireaux.

— Combien ? Dix ?

— Non, âne bâté, écoute un peu ce que je te dis !

— Douze pots de miel, un boisseau de pommes, quatre douzaines d'œufs, vingt livres de venaison fumée, trois sacs de prunes ...

— Pas si vite, pas si vite !

Après avoir consacré toute la matinée à cet exercice, nous nous accordons une pause. Il reste encore bien du travail à faire, mais je pense que nous avançons bien et que cette tâche sera peut-être moins insurmontable que ce que nous avions cru au départ. L'esprit un peu embrouillé par tous ces chiffres et ces comptes, nous nous rassemblons pour entamer une infime partie des colossales réserves qui nous entourent : une épaisse tranche de jambon fumé sur un morceau de pain frais, un petit oignon et un fromage de chèvre, le tout arrosé d'une bonne rasade de bière. De quoi revigorer joliment tout ce petit monde.

Lómalrion vient s'asseoir avec Velith et moi, pendant que Telith et Elriomir discutent plus loin du travail accompli jusque là.

— Cela me fait plaisir que vous fassiez un peu l'expérience du monde où je travaille, dit Lómalrion avec un sourire. Bien sûr, compter des sacs de blé est loin d'être aussi glorieux que de verser son sang pour défendre le royaume ...

— Mais nous venons de nous rendre compte très clairement que ce n'est pas non plus une sinécure, loin de là ! achève Velith en riant.

— Que penses-tu des premiers chiffres que nous avons mesurés, Lómalrion ?

— Ils semblent confirmer ce que je te disais hier, Legolas : il y en a largement assez ici pour nous tous, ainsi que pour nos amis hors du Rhovanion.

— Je me demande combien de temps l'hiver va durer.

— Je serai surpris qu'il se prolonge plus longtemps que trois mois encore, à vrai dire. Le plus souvent quand l'hiver est rude ainsi, il ne dure pas trop longtemps.

— Crois-tu ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était l'inverse : que certaines années étaient clémentes, tandis que d'autres devaient supporter un hiver aussi long que rigoureux.

— Fais-moi confiance, Velith ! Cet hiver-ci sera vite oublié, assure Lómalrion d'un ton confiant.

Nous achevons notre repas, après quoi chacun échange des regards un peu gênés en attendant qu'Elriomir nous donne le signal de reprendre le travail. Ne pourrait-on pas s'accorder une petite sieste ? Juste quelques instants ?

— Allons, debout ! clame Elriomir. Plus tôt nous en aurons fini ici, plus tôt nous pourrons rentrer nous reposer.

« Nous reposer » ? J'ai bien rarement entendu cette expression dans la bouche d'Elriomir ! Mais bon, puisqu'il faut y retourner ...

— Je suis quand même toujours aussi impressionné par les quantités de nourriture dans cet entrepôt, Lómalrion, dis-je en me levant avec un soupir résigné. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les terres de Mirkwood étaient si riches ! Ni d'ailleurs qu'elles pouvaient produire des denrées aussi variées.

— À vrai dire, la seule production du royaume n'est pas la seule raison de notre prospérité.

— Vraiment ? Mais alors, d'où vient le reste ?

— Nous devons beaucoup à notre commerce avec la ville d'Esgaroth, explique Lómalrion. Les Hommes de cette cité sont absolument friands de notre vin, qu'ils n'arrivent pas à produire eux-mêmes, et cela nous permet de le leur vendre ou de leur troquer à un tarif très avantageux pour nous.

— Je vois ... Eh bien, nous pouvons rendre grâce aux Hommes d'Esgaroth ! Sans eux, nous n'aurions pas pu constituer de telles réserves, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, probablement pas.

J'ai toujours su que le vin était une chose excellente – j'ignorais encore à quel point.

**Comme ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vus, je vous fais un petit rappel sur les gardes évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

**- Piolad : le petit jeune inconscient qui était ami avec Legolas et Velith, amitié brisée avec le désastre de l'expédition à Esgaroth pendant la Grande Peste (chapitre 90).**

**- Taralith : l'Elfe idéal, marié et père de famille, toujours heureux, tout le monde l'aime. Autrefois grandement jalousé par Leg'. **

**- Elriomir : le chef de troupe, tout simplement.**

**- Et au cas où vous feriez la confusion : Telith est l'Intendant en chef, l'ami de toujours de la famille royale, dès la petite enfance de Legolas dans le campement au cœur de Mirkwood. Velith est le jeune soldat avec qui Legolas n'est ami que depuis un petit millénaire.**

**Et oui, je parle encore de libations !  
**


	125. 2769 ans, jour 7

Partie III. 3 : Le Rude Hiver (2769 ans)

**Mille excuses pour le retard, chers lecteurs : j'étais bloquée entre l'Angleterre et la France et n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me remettre à mon clavier. Mais j'ai finalement réussi à poster avant la fin de la semaine !  
**

**Premier jour de beau temps depuis deux semaines = énorme fête. Même si j'ai passé toute la journée à travailler et que je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors.**

Chapitre 125 : Jour 7

— ... et vingt-et-un sacs de farine de blé, c'est noté. Ensuite ?

— C'est tout.

— Pardon ?

— C'était la dernière rangée de la dernière étagère, Velith. C'est fini, nous avons fait le tour des entrepôts.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux Legolas ?

— Si, si, je t'assure.

— Enfin !

Avec un grand soupir, Velith s'assoit sans façon sur une caisse et envoie valser plume et parchemin. Je souris en allant le rejoindre sur la caisse voisine.

— Voyons, ce n'était tout de même pas si long. Je suis sûr que cela va te manquer.

— Cinq jours entiers, Legolas ! Consacrer cinq jours à ne rien faire d'autre que compter des pots, des barriques et des tonneaux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver que ça fait beaucoup.

— Et quand nous partons en patrouille pour plusieurs semaines à la suite, tu ne trouves pas ça long ?

— C'est différent ! Nous voyageons, nous nous battons, nous pouvons voir du pays. C'est plus varié, tout simplement. Et puis c'est à cela que nous avons choisi de consacrer notre vie.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr ... Enfin pour ma part, je continue à estimer que c'était une amusante distraction que de travailler un peu dans ces beaux entrepôts.

Velith me jette un regard dubitatif, puis se met à rire en s'apercevant que j'ai profité de notre pause bien méritée pour attraper une belle bouteille et un petit sac de fruits secs à partager entre nous deux.

— Soit, soit, je vois ce que tu veux dire, finit-il par admettre en se servant d'une large poignée de fruits.

Dans le reste de l'entrepôt, nos autres camarades viennent tour à tour à bout de leur propre secteur à peu près en même temps que nous. La plupart d'entre eux semblent partager l'avis de Velith et se montrent soulagés de pouvoir abandonner les colonnes de chiffres. Si quelqu'un surgissait tout à coup pour signaler un bataillon de Gobelins, je suis sûr que tous les soldats ici présents bondiraient aussitôt pour attraper leur arc et partir à l'aventure !

Ah ... J'avoue que cela me démange un peu, moi aussi. Un bon bol d'air frais nous ferait du bien ; enfin, cela serait sûrement le cas si l'hiver n'avait pas amené un froid polaire sur Mirkwood. Pour le moment, je préfère rester bien au chaud que d'aller affronter la prochaine tempête de neige.

Lorsque le dernier groupe achève enfin sa part de travail et part rendre son rapport à Elriomir, celui-ci frappe dans ses mains pour nous rassembler autour de lui. Je cache la bouteille à moitié vide et ce qu'il reste de fruits dans les grandes poches de mes vêtements, et je m'approche docilement de mon chef. Un bâillement me vient aux lèvres que je ne prends pas la peine de réprimer : cinq jour à compter des grains, c'est tout de même fatigant quand on y pense.

— Merci à tous pour votre travail zélé, déclare sobrement Elriomir. Notre Intendant Telith – qui a dû s'absenter pour le moment – m'a chargé un instant plus tôt de vous féliciter pour la célérité à laquelle cette vaste tâche a été accomplie. Sans votre aide, soldats, tout cela aurait pris des semaines, et nos frères d'Imladris auraient dû attendre bien davantage le secours que nous allons leur envoyer. C'est pourquoi une fois encore, je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement.

Une des qualités d'Elriomir en tant que chef, c'est bien de savoir nous encenser de louanges quand il sent que nous l'avons mérité. Chacun des Elfes présents autour de moi se rengorge avec un petit air satisfait en entendant ce discours, aussi fier que s'il venait de massacrer toute une meute de loups sauvages. Je crois qu'Elriomir a compris que notre expérience à l'Intendance n'avait pas ravi les foules, et que si l'on espère avoir encore recours à notre aide à l'avenir, il faut nous faire copieusement sentir à quel point nous sommes merveilleux !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la fatigue se fait sentir et nous nous séparons peu à peu en nous souhaitant une bonne soirée les uns aux autres, avant que la salle des gardes ne nous trouve à nouveau réunis un jour prochain. Après être allé dire au revoir à Lómalrion, Velith et moi quittons les entrepôts pour aller nous reposer – autrement dit, pour aller épuiser notre provision de vin et de fruits dans ma chambre. Arrivés à ma porte, nous avons l'heureuse surprise de trouver Medrigor :

— Ah, mes amis ! s'exclame-t-il. Je viens de frapper chez toi Legolas et j'allais partir à l'instant, mais puisque vous voilà ... Comment allez-vous ? Vous ne travaillez plus à l'Intendance ?

Je laisse Velith se charger d'exposer les résultats de notre petit séjour dans les entrepôts, ce qu'il fait avec moult exclamations proférées d'un ton de victime menée à l'abattoir. Pour ma part, aussi heureux que je sois de voir Medrigor ce soir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de commencer à sentir la fatigue peser lourdement sur mes paupières. Tandis que nous nous installons dans ma chambre, grignotant noix et abricots secs que nous arrosons généreusement de liqueur, je perds peu à peu le fil de la conversation. Il est si confortable de se laisser aller en sachant que tout va bien, que nous avons bien mérité un petit somme après avoir bien travaillé ...

Mes yeux se ferment insensiblement ...

Je me réveille le lendemain avec une impression désagréablement pâteuse dans la bouche, et cherche à tâtons la cruche d'eau qui m'attend fidèlement au pied de mon lit. Quelques gorgées plus tard, le monde s'éclaire à nouveau. La chambre est vide : Medrigor et Velith ont dû rentrer chez eux en voyant que je m'étais endormi. Allons, puisque aujourd'hui je n'ai pas à rester enfermer dans les entrepôts, je décide d'aller faire un tour dehors pour voir quel temps il fait – ou au moins, aller jeter un coup d'œil à travers les portes du palais.

Curieusement, il semble y avoir une certaine agitation autour de ces portes : elles sont grand ouvertes bien que le froid soit toujours aussi mordant, et de nombreux Elfes vont et viennent en portant des paquets et en faisant rouler des tonneaux. J'aperçois Elriomir et Telith qui semblent surveiller l'ensemble des opérations, et je m'approche d'eux pour en savoir plus :

— Bonjour ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

— Eh bien Altesse, répond Elriomir, nos Intendants ont travaillé toute la nuit à rassembler les comptes que nos camarades et vous-mêmes ont établis au cours des derniers jours pour constituer l'inventaire final de nos entrepôts. Ils ont ensuite calculé ce dont nous allions avoir besoin pour notre propre ravitaillement ... Et ce qu'il reste en superflu est sous vos yeux, achève-t-il en désignant un cageot où s'entassent une demi-douzaine de poulets piailleurs. Prêt à être envoyé à Imladris. N'était-ce pas votre propre idée, Altesse ?

— Si, mais ... Déjà ? Ils partent déjà ?

Je n'ai qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour avoir ma réponse : toute une caravane chargée de victuailles attend aux portes du palais, les préparatifs sont presque achevés. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils seraient si rapidement prêts à partir ! Voilà donc le résultat de nos efforts de toute cette semaine : dans quelques jours à peine, ceux d'Imladris verront arriver les nôtres et leurs présents ...

Par Yavanna ! Je me rends compte seulement à présent que ces Elfes qui sont en train de serrer les sangles de leurs mules et d'arrimer des sacs de grains au pommeau de leur selle vont aller à Imladris. Quelle chance ! Imladris ! Oh, comme j'aimerais les accompagner ... ! Peut-être est-ce possible, d'ailleurs ? N'ont-ils pas besoin de soldats pour les protéger ? Bien sûr, d'autres ont déjà dû être assignés à cette tâche, mais cela ne ferait pas de mal que je les rejoigne ! Oh, comme cela semble tentant, tout à coup ...

Mais aussi brusquement que cette excitation est née dans mon esprit, je la sens retomber – sans bien comprendre pourquoi, à vrai dire. Je pourrais partir à Imladris avant ce soir, si j'en exprimais le désir : je suppose que personne n'aurait de raison de me le refuser. Seulement ... Imladris est pour moi une destination idéalisée depuis des siècles et des siècles. Curieusement, j'ai peur que l'image que je m'en suis faite au fil des ans souffre de la comparaison avec la réalité, spécialement en ce moment où le Rude Hiver doit bien mettre à mal la Vallée où réside le Seigneur Elrond.

Et puis tout cela est trop soudain, trop précipité : un instant plus tôt, la pensée de partir ne m'avait même pas effleurée l'esprit. Pourrais-je vraiment abandonner d'un coup tout ce qui fait ma vie ici pour aller me hasarder sur la route d'Imladris ? Un frisson me prend, qui n'est pas seulement dû au froid. Non. Je souhaite sincèrement retourner là-bas un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas dans ces conditions. Un autre jour.

Voilà, c'est donc décidé : je ne passerai pas les portes du palais aujourd'hui. Bah, ce n'est pas si grave ! Au contraire, je trouve même un grand contentement à contempler cette caravane qui s'apprête à partir. Que c'est beau de voir toutes ces provisions et de savoir qu'elles serviront à venir en aide à nos frères qui souffrent au-delà de Mirkwood ! Comme je suis fier de mon royaume que la vigilance de nos Intendants et de mon Père a rendu si prospère malgré toutes nos difficultés !

Vraiment, je me sens immensément fier de nous tous, de tout notre travail, de cette belle solidarité ... Bref, du monde entier !

**Un très joyeux Noël à tous, mes bien chers lecteurs !! Probablement le dernier qu'on passera ensemble sur cette fic ... Que c'est triste ! :(**


	126. 2769 ans, jour 15

Partie III. 3 : Le Rude Hiver (2769 ans)

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai pris quelques vacances à l'occasion des fêtes. Très bonne année 2010 à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon :)**

**Les choses se corsent dans ce chapitre, et Legolas descend de son petit nuage. Eh oui, la vie n'est pas toujours aussi rose qu'on le voudrait !**

Chapitre 126 : Jour 15

Après une agréable petite soirée passée chez mon frère Amrod avec son épouse Rioviel et leur fils, le jeune Riod, je regagne ma chambre en sifflotant. La compagnie de mon petit neveu, qui n'a même pas encore fêté ses deux cents ans, est vraiment rafraîchissante ! Ce jeune Elfe a une façon si naïve de voir les choses, il me rappelle mon propre comportement au même âge ...

En marchant dans les couloirs du palais, je remarque tout à coup quelque chose d'étonnant : alors que j'approche des entrepôts, je distingue des lumières et des éclats de voix qui viennent trancher sur le silence obscur de la nuit. Allons, que se passe-t-il encore ? Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire dans ces entrepôts, tant nous avons passé de temps à y travailler la semaine passée ! Intrigué, je pousse la porte de l'entrepôt pour voir ce qu'il s'y trame.

— Bonsoir ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ?

À première vue je ne distingue rien ni personne, mais je continue à entendre des voix qui semblent venir de la pièce attenante. Je fronce les sourcils : si je ne m'abuse, cela ressemble fort à une dispute. Je ferais sans doute mieux d'intervenir pour tenter d'arranger les choses avant que tout cela ne tourne au vinaigre. Avec un soupir résigné, j'entre dans l'entrepôt et me dirige vers la salle dont proviennent les voix.

— Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! s'exclame quelqu'un avec colère au moment où j'ouvre la porte.

— Je vous demande pardon, dis-je, un peu choqué par cet accueil.

— Oh, Legolas ! Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais.

L'auteur de la méprise s'avère être nul autre que mon ami Lómalrion, et le destinataire de sa remarque acerbe est un autre Elfe qui lui fait face. Tous deux sont dressés face à face avec l'air agressif de deux coqs de combat, chacun tenant à la main une torche dont la lumière intense se porte sur les quantités innombrables de sacs de vivres et d'étagères chargées de pots dont l'entrepôt est plein à craquer.

— Enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? demandé-je à l'Elfe inconnu, qui porte la livrée de la garde royale.

— Mes hommages, Altesse, répond l'autre en s'inclinant. Je suis chargé de la sécurité de ces entrepôts. Je monte la garde ici chaque nuit.

— Eh bien, quel est le problème ?

— Il se trouve qu'au lieu de monter la garde à l'extérieur, devant la porte, cet individu juge préférable de venir fouiner à l'intérieur ! lance Lómalrion d'un ton furieux. Et je suis certain qu'il se sert dans nos réserves au lieu de les surveiller !

— C'est une accusation honteuse ! s'enflamme le garde.

— Pas du tout, et vous le savez, gredin ! Legolas, depuis que nous avons fait tout l'inventaire de nos provisions j'ai décidé d'en garder un compte précis, et je me suis rendu compte qu'une petite partie en disparaissait mystérieusement chaque nuit. J'ai voulu ce soir aller en avertir le garde que voilà, et c'est lui-même que j'ai trouvé la main dans le sac !

— C'est faux, je n'ai rien touché !

— Alors que faisiez-vous ici au lieu de rester dans le couloir ?

— Est-ce un crime ? Je monte la garde où bon me semble, tant que je suis présent sur les lieux.

— Eh bien peut-être devrais-je m'en prendre à votre inefficacité, puisque vous n'avez pas su empêcher ces fameuses provisions de disparaître !

— Et qui me prouvera que vous n'avez pas inventé cela de toutes pièces ? Peut-être même est-ce vous, monsieur l'intendant, qui êtes le voleur dans cette affaire !

— Comment osez-vous m'insulter de la sorte ?! fulmine Lómalrion, pâle de rage sous l'insulte.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas privé de m'insulter, moi ! rétorque le garde.

Tous ces cris me donnent la migraine, et je regrette d'être allé me mêler à cette affaire. En tâchant de ramener ces deux-là à la raison, je pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Lómalrion.

— Voyons mes amis, du calme ! Il est inutile de vous emporter ainsi. Lómalrion, est-ce vraiment la peine de s'énerver comme cela pour quelques sacs de grains ou quelques bouteilles ? Nous en avons tant ...

— Justement non, Legolas, répond Lómalrion. Nous avons toutes les réserves nécessaires, c'est un fait, mais rien de superflu depuis que nous avons envoyé toutes ces provisions à Imladris. Si nous commençons à nous laisser aller sans rien contrôler, nous risquons d'avoir une bien mauvaise surprise dans quelques temps. Je veux seulement m'assurer que nous n'aurons aucun souci à nous faire jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver.

— Je vois. Eh bien, la chose est simple : soldat, tu reçois un salaire pour que les précieuses réserves de ces entrepôts demeurent intactes. J'ai toute confiance en l'intendant Lómalrion ; aussi, s'il vient au cours des prochains jours m'apprendre que le même mystérieux phénomène se produit et que des provisions disparaissent, j'en réfèrerai à mon Père le Roi Thranduil qui verra à ce que tu sois remplacé. Est-ce bien clair ?

— Tout à fait clair, Altesse, répond le garde un peu sèchement.

— Bien. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, sortons.

Hélas, un accident est si vite arrivé ! Alors que nous quittons tous les trois les lieux, quelqu'un trébuche sur un gros sac qui traîne à terre ; s'ensuit une bousculade, ponctuée de quelques exclamations de surprise tandis que nous reprenons notre équilibre. L'un de mes compagnons laisse alors échapper sa torche qui s'en va rouler quelques pas plus loin ... Jusqu'à heurter le bas d'une étagère.

Le bois sec et la flamme ne font pas bon ménage. Je crois que je garderai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours le souvenir fulgurant de cet instant où, stupéfié, j'ai vu cette grande langue de feu surgir brusquement dans l'obscurité.

Pour le moment, je reste figé de stupeur en voyant le feu s'élancer vers le plafond et se propager à une allure inconcevable à travers tout l'entrepôt. Le grain, le bois, l'huile, tout s'enflamme tour à tour et transforme l'entrepôt en une gigantesque fournaise.

— À L'AIDE ! AU FEU ! rugit le garde en se précipitant dans le couloir pour aller chercher du secours.

Son cri me sort de ma transe, et je vais pour le suivre aussitôt lorsque j'aperçois Lómalrion à côté de moi : son visage est soudain plus pâle que celui d'un mort, et la lueur rouge des flammes se reflètent dans ses yeux exorbités. Je le prends par le bras pour le forcer à me suivre.

— Le temps des regrets viendra plus tard, Lómalrion, viens vite ! Il faut sortir d'ici, aller chercher de l'aide ! Tentons au moins de sauver le reste !

Ces paroles finissent par ranimer le pauvre Lómalrion et nous nous sauvons en courant pour aller frapper à toutes les portes.

— Au feu ! Au secours !

Par chance, le garde avec qui Lómalrion se disputait tout à l'heure se révèle très efficace et revient rapidement à l'entrepôt avec toute une troupe d'Elfes à moitié réveillés et armés de grands seaux d'eau. Les débuts de l'opération sont assez chaotiques et nos efforts gâchés par le manque d'organisation. Des flots de fumée s'échappent de l'entrepôt et la chaleur commence également à se faire sentir. Bien qu'une partie de mon esprit n'arrive toujours pas à accepter le fait que nos précieuses provisions soient en train de disparaître irrémédiablement, je fais de mon mieux pour m'activer aux côtés de mon peuple.

Puis, peu à peu, une chaîne plus efficace se met en place tout au long du couloir jusqu'à la Rivière de la Forêt. Un seau d'eau, deux seaux, trois seaux, dix, vingt ... Bientôt, je ne les compte plus. Tout le palais résonne de cris d'alarmes et de gémissements à mesure que, les uns après les autres, tous les Elfes des environs arrivent sur les lieux du drame et se joignent à nos efforts. Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouve juste à la porte de l'entrepôt, faisant toujours passer mes seaux tandis que d'autres Elfes courageux se lancent dans la fournaise pour en sortir autant de provisions qu'ils peuvent en porter.

Tout cela semble irréel, impossible, monstrueux ... Mais tout au long de la longue nuit, je continue à porter ces lourds seaux d'eau glacée sur mes bras trempés jusqu'aux coudes, au milieu des autres Elfes, mes amis, ma famille, et ces centaines d'autres que je ne connais pas toujours. La fatigue, la chaleur, l'eau froide, la peur et les cris qui résonnent partout menacent de me faire perdre la tête. Pourtant la chaîne se poursuit mécaniquement, et je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Au bout de longues heures, un Elfe sort de l'entrepôt ravagé et annonce que le feu est bel et bien éteint. Son visage noir de suie est marqué de nombreuses traces de brûlures, et une infinie lassitude se lit dans ses yeux. Tout n'est pas perdu, ajoute-t-il : grâce à notre dévouement et nos efforts communs, un seul entrepôt a brûlé. Une bonne partie de nos provisions demeurent intactes.

Beaucoup se montrent soulagés à ces nouvelles. Une bonne partie ... Mais comme l'avait dit Lómalrion juste avant que ce drame ne se produise, une bonne partie ne suffira pas. Nous avions besoin de toutes ces provisions. Nous n'en avons plus assez pour tenir tout l'hiver. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Ha, quelle ironie ! Nous qui, voilà tout juste une semaine, nous proposions avec un peu de condescendance d'aider ces autres Elfes qui n'avaient pas été aussi prévoyants que nous en leur envoyant des vivres, nous voilà dans de beaux draps ! À vrai dire, bien que la situation soit grave, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit tragique. Nous allons devoir nous serrer la ceinture, cela est certain, mais les habitudes que nous avions prises au cours des derniers siècles étaient peut-être un peu trop indulgentes, et réduire notre alimentation ne devrait pas poser de problème insurmontable. Il faudra surtout faire comprendre à tout le monde que nous n'aurons plus, comme avant, de grandes quantités de vivres à disposition.

Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas dans la nature profonde des Elfes que de dédaigner ces futilités matérielles ?

**Again, tous mes voeux de bonne année !**


	127. 2769 ans, jour 30

Partie III. 3 : Le Rude Hiver (2769 ans)

**Je vous avoue à ma grande honte que j'ai failli oublier d'aller écrire mon chapitre hebdomadaire, ce soir. J'étais tranquillement posée sur mon lit, m'apprêtant à dévorer _Mansfield Park_ avant d'aller me coucher, quand ça m'a frappée. J'espère que vous appréciez l'ampleur du sacrifice que c'est d'abandonner Jane Austen pour se remettre à son clavier ! :)**

**Dans trente chapitres ...**

Chapitre 127 : Jour 30 (un mois)

Mon estomac gronde furieusement. Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir faim ! Mais hélas, il n'est pas question pour moi d'aller dans la salle commune me servir une grosse tranche de pain ou un morceau de fromage. Depuis le terrible incendie qui, il y a deux semaines, a ravagé nos provisions, cette salle ne sert plus qu'à se réunir et à bavarder entre amis – le sujet de conversations le plus populaire du moment étant sans conteste cette maudite faim qui nous tenaille.

Il est bien étonnant de voir comment deux petites semaines peuvent nous bouleverser à ce point : les premiers jours, nous ne faisions pas trop attention à la soudaine réduction de notre alimentation, mais très vite ce sentiment lancinant d'insatisfaction s'est enraciné dans nos esprits. Il est toujours là, sournois, rampant quelque part dans un coin de nos consciences ... Les pires moments, curieusement, sont ceux des repas : qu'il est triste de se mettre à table devant une maigre pitance en sachant qu'elle ne suffira pas à nous rassasier ! Et les choses ne sont pas près de s'arranger.

Tout en me faisant ces réflexions mélancoliques, je me dirige vers la salle des gardes en espérant y trouver une animation suffisante pour me distraire. Peu de bruits me parviennent tandis que je m'approche : c'est mauvais signe. Pourtant, lorsque je pousse la porte, une bonne surprise m'accueille :

— Bonjour, mon Prince, fait mon ami Velith en me voyant. Quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

— Celui de la bonne fortune, mon cher ! Enfin, je l'espère. Je suis heureux de te trouver là.

— Et moi de même. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

— Affamé !

— Ah ! soupire Velith tandis que je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui. Tu n'es pas le seul, si cela peut te réconforter.

— Piètre consolation. J'attends surtout que les heures et les jours passent et nous débarrassent bientôt de cet hiver si rude.

Velith me sourit puis retourne à la tâche à laquelle il était attelé, à savoir polir le bois de son arc. Que voilà une belle occupation pour un soldat ! Je file aussitôt chercher mon Lóktaur pour imiter Velith. Bientôt, l'odeur douce et traîtreusement appétissante de la cire se met à envahir la salle. Les quelques autres gardes présents autour de nous lèvent le nez avec un air alléché, puis soupirent de déception en voyant que personne n'a apporté de gros gâteau doré au miel, et se remettent à leurs propres ouvrages.

— Cette faim ! peste Velith. C'est fou, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela m'obsèderait autant. Il faut dire que nous n'avions encore jamais rien connu de pareil.

— Je suis tout à fait du même avis que toi. Ne trouves-tu pas que l'on se sent comme désemparé quand on se rend compte de l'emprise délirante qu'une chose banale comme se nourrir peut avoir sur nous ?

— Oui, c'est terrifiant ! approuve Velith. Et encore, pour nous ce n'est pas si terrible. Mais cela me fait penser à toutes ces histoires sur les royaumes des Hommes, sur ces assiégeants qui affament des villes entières jusqu'à en décimer les habitants pour s'en rendre maîtres ... Tu imagines, avoir faim jusqu'à en mourir ? La douleur que ça serait ?

— Ne m'en parle pas, dis-je en grimaçant.

Un peu écœuré, je repose mon Lóktaur qui à présent étincelle. Velith ayant lui aussi achevé de s'occuper de son arc, je lui propose de braver les frimas du dehors et d'aller faire une petite promenade en Mirkwood, ce qu'il accepte. Le temps d'aller chercher une provision supplémentaire de capes, de gants et de fourrures, et nous passons les portes du palais pour découvrir la forêt alentour engloutie sous un manteau de neige.

— Ha ! s'exclame Velith en inspirant profondément l'air glacé. Que c'est vivifiant !

— Ça, c'est certain, dis-je en grelottant.

Par le grand Manwë, je grelotte ! Moi, un prince des Elfes ! A-t-on jamais vu pareille hérésie ? Le froid, la faim ... Cet hiver est décidément celui de toutes les aberrations. Mais bon, puisque c'est ainsi.

Velith et moi partons nous promener entre les arbres dont les branches noires et nues tranchent sur le blanc immaculé de la neige. Au moins, ce froid terrible a l'avantage d'indisposer les araignées et autres Gobelins tout autant que nous, et nous courons peu de risques de faire des mauvaises rencontres. Seuls les loups, rendus affamés par l'hiver, sont plus sauvages que jamais et déchirent l'air ça et là de leurs longs hurlements.

Après de longs moments de marche tranquille, Velith finit par repérer un immense chêne dont les racines ancestrales dessinent des formes d'une taille monstrueuse.

— Regarde donc cet arbre-là ! C'est curieux, il n'y a pas de neige entre ses racines.

— Peut-être est-il si ancien qu'une vie s'est éveillée en lui, dis-je d'un ton rêveur. Ce tronc massif est aussi ridé que le visage d'un vieillard, tu ne trouves pas ? À mon avis, il y a au cœur de ce tronc quelque chose d'assez puissant pour empêcher la neige de l'endormir.

— C'est une idée très plaisante. Allons voir ça de plus près, veux-tu ? D'ailleurs regarde : ces racines atteignent la taille des meubles de ma chambre. Nous pourrions nous asseoir au milieu d'elles !

L'idée est aussitôt adoptée, et nous courons nous blottir au creux de ces racines fantastiques dont émane, de façon bien curieuse, une certaine tiédeur.

— Il faut être philosophe, dis-je à Velith tandis que, bien installés comme nous sommes, nous sentons une légère torpeur s'emparer de nous. Nous avons faim, et après ? La Terre du Milieu s'en portera-t-elle plus mal ? La Rivière de la Forêt en sortira-t-elle pour autant de son lit, les arbres cesseront-ils de pousser et de renaître à chaque printemps ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il faut regarder nos petites peines avec autant de distance que le fait le reste du monde. Cela n'a rien d'essentiel.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, bâille Velith. Quoique si je peux me permettre un avis si terre-à-terre, cette faim est tout de même bien inconfortable.

— Ah, certes ... Mais cela passera.

— Est-ce si philosophe de ne rêver qu'à l'avenir ? Je penserais plutôt, pour ma part, qu'il faut vivre pleinement l'instant présent. Et en ce moment, j'ai une faim de loup.

— Mon cher Velith je ne dis pas le contraire, j'essaie seulement de penser à autre chose.

— Mais pense, je t'en prie ! proteste Velith en riant. J'admire d'ailleurs ton élévation d'esprit. En ce qui me concerne, j'avoue ne rêver qu'à une chose : l'heure à laquelle nous aurons droit à notre pitance quotidienne. Et soit dit en passant, cela ne saurait tarder.

— Tu as raison ! dis-je en me redressant tout à coup. Laissons la sagesse pour aujourd'hui et courons, rentrons au palais ! Si nous n'arrivons pas à temps, ils risqueraient de donner notre part à d'autres.

— Ne parle pas de malheur ! s'exclame Velith en se lançant à ma suite.

Appâtés par la perspective d'un peu de pain comme deux poissons au bout d'une ligne, nous partons à toutes jambes – en ne manquant pas en chemin de nous pousser traîtreusement l'un l'autre et de basculer mille et une fois dans la neige toute poudreuse. Par chance, nous arrivons à temps dans la salle commune où toute une longue file d'Elfes bien disciplinés se tient déjà, attendant que les Intendants auxquels a été confiée la sévère répartition des vivres accordent à chacun sa portion du jour.

— Que servent-ils, aujourd'hui ?

— Rien d'autre qu'un humble morceau de lembas, mon Prince. Il faudra s'en contenter, comme nous l'avons fait hier et les jours précédents.

— Cela ira, le lembas me convient bien.

Et en effet, je dois reconnaître qu'en dépit de mes élucubrations philosophiques de tout à l'heure, toute la bonne volonté du monde ne peut rien contre le fait que rien ne vaut un bon repas. La chère est maigre pour le moment, mais je me sens tout de même nettement mieux après avoir avalé quelques morceaux de lembas. Vraiment, je ne sais pas quel Elfe a inventé la mystérieuse recette de ce pain de voyage – en apparence des plus banals – mais c'était un génie ! Une seule bouchée suffit à nourrir un Elfe adulte.

Jeune, vaillant, fort et intrépide qui plus est.

**Chapitre dédié à toutes les personnes qui ont dû se mette au régime un jour. Vous noterez que tout ça sent le vécu.**

**Et rien à voir, mais une pensée pour Tiloo aussi.**


	128. 2769 ans, jour 60

Partie III. 3 : Le Rude Hiver (2769 ans)

**Back from the Wicked London ... Oui je vous raconte tout le temps ma vie, et alors ? C'est que je vous aime, chers lecteurs :)**

Chapitre 128 : Jour 60 (deux mois)

— Encore un peu de tisane, Legolas ?

— Volontiers, ma chère sœur. Ce mélange est vraiment excellent. Il me ferait presque oublier à quel point j'ai faim !

— Ah, pour ça ... soupire Naëlissa en remplissant à nouveau mon bol de tisane fumante et odorante. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, malheureusement.

— Oh, mais si ! s'exclame son époux Tinorfir. Il nous reste encore une petite provision de lembas dans ce placard, non ?

Plein de gratitude pour sa proposition, j'arrête cependant très vite mon beau-frère.

— Cher Tinorfir, je n'accepterai jamais un tel sacrifice de votre part. Gardez votre pain pour des circonstances plus pressantes, je vous en prie ! Quant à moi je patienterai sans trop de mal jusqu'au prochain repas – nous commençons tous à en avoir l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est bien vrai ... soupire Tinorfir. Cela fait plus d'un mois que nous sommes ainsi restreints.

— Ne vous laissez pas aller à la mélancolie, Père ! intervient ma charmante nièce Tinorfya. Après tout, est-ce que nous nous portons si mal ? Je ne crois pas que ce régime, quoique pénible, soit une telle tragédie. Nous ne devrions pas passer tout le jour à nous lamenter sur ce sujet, comme nous y avons trop souvent tendance, mais bien plutôt rendre grâce aux Valar que notre situation soit toujours restée supportable.

J'adresse un sourire admiratif à Tinorfya, belle et vive comme l'était sa mère – et comme elle l'est toujours, à vrai dire.

— La sagesse parle par la bouche de cette enfant.

— Enfant ? Mon oncle, j'ai plus de trois cents ans à présent, me corrige-t-elle doucement.

— C'est bien ce que je dis. Sais-tu seulement de combien de siècles ton vieil oncle est accablé ?

— Vous, vieux ? répète Tinorfya en éclatant de rire. Un Homme qui aurait vu seulement trente hivers serait plus marqué par les ans que vous ne l'êtes aujourd'hui.

— Peut-être ... Mais la brièveté de la vie des Hommes est un mystère qui dépasse notre entendement.

Après avoir reposé la théière de tisane sur la table, ma sœur Naëlissa s'active en fredonnant à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. La petite famille ne s'est toujours pas décidée à aller s'installer dans leur propre demeure loin du palais, comme ils en avaient fait le projet à la naissance de Tinorfya, et je dois avouer que j'en suis ravi. En attendant, Naëlissa a vraiment fait un merveilleux travail pour arranger et décorer les salles qu'ils occupent dans nos cavernes : des tapis moelleux, des meubles élégants, des couleurs chaudes et du bois de qualité font ainsi de ce petit salon un endroit particulièrement confortable.

Quand Naëlissa retourne s'asseoir dans le large fauteuil qui a sa préférence, sa fille vient s'installer près d'elle et pose la tête sur ses genoux. Naëlissa caresse avec tendresse les cheveux de sa fille, et cette scène si charmante éveille en moi un curieux sentiment – quelque chose que j'ai déjà ressenti par le passé au cours de ma longue vie, mais de façon toujours très assourdie. Je crois ... Oui, je l'avoue : je crois que je les envie.

— Pour reprendre ce que disait Tinorfya tout à l'heure, dit alors Tinorfir, je crois que nous avons effectivement une certaine part de chance dans notre malheur présent.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demandé-je.

— Eh bien par exemple, supposons que ce Rude Hiver soit advenu trois siècles plus tôt, quand notre Tinorfya n'était vraiment qu'une petite Elfe tout juste née. Quelle tragédie cela aurait pu devenir ! Imaginez-vous comment un petit enfant aurait pu supporter ce froid et cette faim constante ? Ou même seulement se contenter du régime triste et peu varié que nous subissons ? Non, je crois que nous aurions vécu de bien sombres heures ...

— Il est vrai que notre palais ne compte aucun enfant en bas âge, ces temps-ci, approuve Naëlissa. Même le jeune Riod, le fils de notre frère Amrod, approche de son deuxième siècle : à cet âge-là, il a déjà presque tout d'un Elfe adulte.

Cette remarque m'inspire une pensée qui m'amuse :

— Oui vraiment, Amrod et toi avez été bien inspirés au bon moment. Mais heureusement que je ne me suis pas inspiré de vos exemples !

— Comment cela ?

— À l'occasion de vos noces respectives, puis de la naissance de vos enfants, notre Mère m'a souvent parlé au sujet de ma propre situation familiale, expliqué-je. Elle tient toujours beaucoup à ce que je me trouve une épouse et que je fonde mon propre foyer – ce que j'ai toujours refusé de faire, comme vous le savez bien. Cela fait des siècles et des siècles que cette conversation se répète entre nous, mais de façon encore plus fréquentes ces derniers temps. C'est pourquoi je suis heureux aujourd'hui d'avoir encore tenu bon : imaginez un peu, si ma Mère avait fini par me convaincre et que, par exemple, je m'étais marié ! J'aurais risqué d'affronter cet hiver avec la terrible responsabilité d'un pauvre petit Elfe !

Curieusement, mon brillant raisonnement n'a pas l'air d'éveiller une telle admiration chez ma sœur et mon beau-frère. Il faut dire qu'eux vivent au quotidien les joies de la vie conjugale et familiale ... Je me mords déjà les doigts d'avoir ainsi parlé devant eux : j'aurais dû exprimer mes idées à Medrigor, ou bien Velith. Entre célibataires endurcis, on se comprend.

— Ne soit pas trop sévère avec notre Mère, me sermonne gentiment Naëlissa, tu sais qu'elle ne désire que ton bonheur. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas loin de partager son avis : tu serais sans doute très heureux si tu avais une Elfe charmante, vive et aimable pour partager ta vie.

— Tout à fait ! enchérit Tinorfir, qui regarde son épouse avec une expression béate.

— Je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas vous offenser par mes paroles, dis-je avec un peu de raideur.

— Oh, mais pas du tout ! C'est seulement que ...

— Ne te fatigue pas Naëlissa, je connais trop bien ce discours. Je suis parfaitement heureux comme je suis et je doute de toute façon que mon mode de vie de soldat convienne à une vie de famille.

— Pourtant, ton ami Taralith a une épouse et une fille.

— Cela fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à me comparer à l'exemplarité de Taralith ! dis-je avec une soudaine irritation.

Décidément, cette conversation n'amène jamais que de l'amertume, que je l'aie avec Maman ou avec Naëlissa. Au bout de quelques instants de silence un peu gêné, je finis par mettre fin à notre réunion en saluant tout ce petit monde avec un entrain un peu factice, puis je quitte les lieux. En marchant dans les couloirs cependant, je sens l'agacement et la rancœur monter en moi.

Il est tout de même sidérant qu'au bout de près de trois millénaires, ma famille ne se soit toujours pas résignée à m'accepter comme je suis : un soldat solitaire. J'ai bien assez d'amis et de famille pour m'estimer satisfait, pourquoi les autres ne peuvent-ils pas reconnaître cela ? Et en dépit de tous les Taralith du monde, je demeure convaincu que ce n'est pas souhaitable d'imposer à une Elfe une vie où son époux partirait régulièrement pour de longues patrouilles ou de dangereuses missions.

Alors que je suis perdu dans ce nuage de pensées furieuses, j'arrive au croisement de deux galeries et tombe nez-à-nez avec Sithiel. Accompagnée de son époux Amil-Calas, elle me salue avec sa chaleur coutumière.

— Mon cher Legolas, comment vas-tu ? Tu sembles agité, est-ce que tout va bien ?

— À merveille, Sithiel, merci de t'en inquiéter, dis-je en souriant.

Nous restons à bavarder tous les trois pendant quelques instants, car cela fait un certain temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Tandis que je renseigne Amil-Calas sur la santé de mes parents, mes yeux se détournent insensiblement pour se poser sur Sithiel, son doux visage, ses cheveux sombres et sa superbe robe pourpre – certainement confectionnée de ses propres mains. Tout en parlant, je laisse mon esprit divaguer dans l'humeur nostalgique où je me complais si souvent.

Ha, Sithiel ... Comment pourrais-je jamais oublier à quel point ma vie aurait pu être différente ? Si je n'avais pas ... Si nous avions pu ...

Mais c'est sous le bras d'Amil-Calas que ma belle Sithiel glisse le sien, avant de s'en aller après m'avoir invité à venir leur rendre visite bientôt. Je les regarde s'éloigner avec un petit pincement au cœur que je n'essaie plus de réprimer. Je dois avouer que j'ai été injuste tout à l'heure, en parlant avec Naëlissa et Tinorfir. À vrai dire, cela fait bien des années que ma chère Maman n'a pas évoqué avec moi le sujet de mon mariage. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me rendre compte que, dans ce palais glacé et plein de courants d'air, on peut parfois se sentir bien seul ...

— Altesse ?

Sursautant à cet appel, je fais volte-face.

— Isudë ?

La belle épouse de notre armurier, Tinebril, me dévisage avec un air curieux. Elle porte un grand tablier de cuir, tient une paire de tenailles à la main, et ses épais cheveux d'un rouge cuivré sont ramenés en un vague chignon sur sa nuque. À sa vue, je sens tout à coup un sursaut d'étranges étincelles parcourir mon estomac.

— Vous êtes tout pâle, Prince, observe-t-elle. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Je pousse un grand soupir.

**Pauvre petit Elfe, que je suis cruelle avec lui :) Il faut bien se venger pour tous nos pauvres petits cœurs qu'il a brisés sans pitié.**

**PS : j'adore le personnage d'Isudë, donc si vous l'aimez bien aussi vous pourrez la retrouver aux chapitres 87 et 95.**


	129. 2769 ans, jour 100

Partie III. 3 : Le Rude Hiver (2769 ans)

**Mon Dieu, mais que le temps passe vite ! Voilà le dernier chapitre que j'écris en Angleterre avant de rentrer chez moi ... **** Désolée encore une fois pour le retard, mais en ce moment je passe vraiment mon temps à enchaîner les déménagements, les changements et autres bouleversements. ****Et même en Terre du Milieu les saisons poursuivent leur ronde, l'hiver touche à sa fin.  
**

**Ça serait pas mal si c'était la même chose ici :)**

Chapitre 129 : Jour 100 (trois mois)

Je pars me coucher en me sentant empli d'une lassitude sans nom. Toute la journée, puis tout le long du soir, j'ai regardé la neige tomber. Sans arrêt, sans arrêt, la valse des flocons s'est poursuivie, magnifique mais implacable. Je n'en peux plus de toute cette neige ! Sa beauté me laisse désormais de marbre, car après avoir vu s'enchaîner mois après mois une incomparable succession de tempêtes et de blizzards, je ne vois plus dans cette épaisse poudre blanche qu'un monstre terrible et glacé.

Ce Rude Hiver n'en finira-t-il donc jamais ? Comme j'aspire à revoir enfin la Soleil ! Sa douce lumière n'a pas éclairé notre palais depuis bien trop de jours, et nous n'avons pas senti sa chaleur depuis des mois. Ha, ce maudit froid ! J'ignore comment les Hommes trouvent le courage de supporter une telle plaie année après année. Les malheureux ... Cet hiver monstrueux m'a rendu plus que jamais sensible aux immenses souffrances que ces autres enfants d'Ilúvatar ont à endurer, et j'ai à présent autant d'admiration que de pitié pour eux.

Avec un long, un très long soupir, je me pelotonne sous mes couvertures mes plus épaisses et je ferme les yeux, en espérant vainement pouvoir être de ces petits animaux des collines qui ont la sagesse de ne faire que dormir tout le temps que dure la saison froide. Mais non, pour les Elfes des cavernes il n'y a pas de répit. Seulement l'hiver, toujours l'hiver ...

La nuit passe, et avec elle son lot de rêves décousus et insensés. Je m'imagine marchant dans la forêt par un été torride, croisant le chemin d'un Gobelin que je crois massacrer avant de me rendre compte que je suis en réalité en train de m'entraîner au tir à l'arc sous la surveillance de Medrigor. À mille et mille reprises, j'essaie en vain d'atteindre ma cible, mais c'est à peine si je parviens à décocher ma flèche convenablement. Ah, quel rage de se sentir si impuissant !

C'est après ce genre de nuit qu'en se réveillant le lendemain, je me sens toujours curieusement soulagé, même si je devine à l'avance que la journée n'a rien de particulièrement réjouissant à m'offrir. Qu'y aura-t-il aujourd'hui : de la neige, de la grêle ? De simples bourrasques de vent ou bien des averses de pluie glacée ? Alors que les premiers temps, j'espérais toujours que le temps s'avérerait moins terrible que ce que je redoutais, désormais je ne fais même plus cet effort.

Toujours à moitié endormi, j'essaie d'oublier la faim qui torture mon estomac en chantonnant pour moi-même les quelques chansons qui me rappellent les temps plus cléments des siècles de ma jeunesse.

_Pour enchanter les cœurs lassés_

_Jouez, cordes et flûtes !_

_Que se réjouissent les bien-aimés_

_Au doux son des harpes et des luths ;_

_Que coule sans fin la Rivière_

_À travers les bois et bosquets !_

_Que toujours demeurent les pierres_

_Et la chaleur de nos foyers._

Tandis que je fredonne, j'arrive de la façon la plus machinale du monde devant les portes du palais. Là se tient mon ami Velith qui se comporte bien curieusement : figé comme une statue et avec l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre, il fixe l'embrasure des portes avec des yeux exorbités.

— Eh bien qu'y a-t-il, Velith ? La neige a-t-elle atteint un niveau si stupéfiant depuis hier ?

Visiblement très perturbé, Velith met un moment à reprendre ses esprits avant de me répondre.

— Je ne sais que dire, Legolas. Viens donc voir par toi-même : les mots me manquent.

Résigné à l'avance à contempler la désolation du jour, je lève les yeux au ciel et vais rejoindre Velith. Sitôt que mon regarde se pose sur ce qui se cache derrière les grandes portes de pierre, cependant, je suis moi aussi brusquement frappé de stupeur.

— Par Yavanna ! Oh ... Tout-puissant Manwë ! dis-je en balbutiant. Est-ce que c'est un autre rêve, Velith ?

— Si c'en est un, nous le partageons, mon ami.

— Mais c'est ... Ah ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

— Et moi donc ! s'exclame Velith. Pourtant, il faut bien admettre ce que nous voyons !

Nous nous tournons l'un vers l'autre, chacun arborant la même expression de surprise extrême. Puis lentement, un sourire identique naît sur nos lèvres ; d'abord timide, incrédule, il ne tarde pas ensuite à s'étendre et à illuminer nos deux visages.

De l'autre côté des portes, la neige a disparu : la Soleil brille de mille feux et fait resplendir mille étincelles de lumière à la surface de la Rivière de la Forêt. Plus de glace, plus de givre, plus même de sournoise bise glacée. L'air est plus doux et parfumé que par un soir d'été – au loin, une hirondelle chante de tout son cœur.

— C'est le printemps, Legolas ! Le printemps ! Enfin !

Mon cœur bondit de joie dans ma poitrine : oui, c'est enfin le jour que nous attendions tous depuis de si longs et si tristes mois ! L'hiver a rendu l'âme, par bonheur, et les beaux jours de chaleur et de lumière sont devant nous. Oh, je pourrais danser de bonheur !

Incapable d'exprimer notre ravissement par de simples mots, Velith et moi éclatons de rire avec une incontrôlable. Sans plus attendre, nous nous élançons vers la forêt en courant à toutes jambes, heureux de pouvoir enfin défouler nos membres engourdis par le froid et l'inactivité forcée de cet hiver. Autour de nous, c'est un formidable concert dont d'innombrables mésanges, rossignols, alouettes, grives et merles nous régalent.

— Oh Velith, c'est merveilleux ! dis-je avec ferveur en plongeant une main dans l'eau fraîche de la Rivière. Tout le monde va être si heureux !

— Tiens, regarde ! s'exclame mon ami. Certains arbres n'ont pas résisté au froid, mais les autres ont l'air d'avoir fait preuve d'une vitalité exceptionnelle. Ils sont couverts de bourgeons ! Bientôt, nous aurons des myriades de fleurs, et puis surtout ...

— Des fruits, de bons fruits bien mûrs, achevé-je en sentant l'eau me monter à la bouche. Et puis des baies, du gibier, des grains ... Nous allons pouvoir manger à notre faim, reconstituer nos réserves ! Tout cet horrible hiver ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Oh, que de perspectives délicieuses se présentent tout à coup dans mon esprit. Velith et moi, trop exaltés, ne pouvons pas tenir en place : nous marchons à pas vifs à travers toute la forêt, en bondissant comme de jeunes cabris et en tressaillant à chaque nouveau signe annonciateur du printemps. L'hiver n'est peut-être pas complètement achevé mais la force renaissante de la nature est clairement en train de reprendre ses droits. Le cauchemar, par bonheur, touche désormais à sa fin. C'est un bonheur suffisant pour effacer jusqu'au souvenir de toutes les peines de mon peuple !

À l'orée d'une petite clairière, nous tombons sur un véritable tapis de primevères vivaces dont les corolles chatoyantes exposent fièrement toute une variété de couleurs joyeuses. Cette vue charmante réveille dans mon esprit les mêmes chants que je fredonnais tout à l'heure, mais avec cette fois de nouveaux vers :

_Pour défier les hivers glacés,_

_Eclatez, ô fières fleurs !_

_La belle Kementári va régner,_

_Une fois encore ravir nos cœurs ;_

_Que se dissipent les nuages,_

_Les souffrances, les peines, les tourments !_

_Que naisse enfin le nouvel Âge_

_Par les premières fleurs du Printemps._

**Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise quand il s'agit d'écrire quelques petits poèmes pour cette fic, comme vous vous en souvenez peut-être (il y avait quelque chose qui y ressemblait dans le chapitre 6). Mais bon, quand on veut écrire sur les Elfes, il faut bien y passer !**

**Ne me jetez pas trop de tomates, quand même :)**


	130. 2769 ans, jour 200

Partie III. 3 : Le Rude Hiver (2769 ans)

**Dernier chapitre de cette partie ; j'ai l'impression qu'elle est passée vite, pas vous ? Sans doute parce qu'on se rapproche de la fin. Après celle-ci, il nous en restera trois qui seront relativement plus proches de Tolkien puisque, comme vous pouvez le remarquez, notre Legolas vieillit et se rapproche de l'âge où vont advenir les événements du _Hobbit_ et du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.**

**C'est terrible ! Rien que d'y penser, cette fic me manque déjà ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans mon chapitre hebdomadaire ?**

Chapitre 130 : Jour 200 (six mois)

Le doux murmure cristallin de la Rivière de la Forêt me berce tandis que son eau fraîche me caresse les pieds de la façon la plus exquise du monde. Allongé sur la berge en plein soleil, vêtu d'une tunique légère que caressent les rayons chauds et dorés de la Soleil, je ferme les yeux en me laissant engloutir dans le délice absolu de cette après-midi d'été. Tout est parfait.

À côté de moi, Medrigor profite lui aussi de ce moment avec un sourire béat. Et nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Les berges de la Rivière et les abords de la forêt de Mirkwood ont littéralement été pris d'assaut aujourd'hui par tous les Elfes du palais. Les cavernes sont à peu près désertes ; en revanche c'est à peine si l'on peut faire un pas dehors sans rencontrer telle ou telle connaissance qui, comme Medrigor et moi-même, se délecte d'un bon bain de Soleil.

— Legolas, crois-tu qu'il soit indécent de passer un moment aussi plaisant ? me demande Medrigor d'une voix endormie.

— Si c'est le cas, nous sommes en plein dans un scandale généralisé.

Un peu abruti par le confort irrésistible de ces berges ensoleillées, Medrigor rit stupidement et se retourne pour s'allonger à plat ventre sur le sol, la tête blottie dans ses bras et son visage enfoui dans l'herbe parfumée.

Entrouvrant les yeux, j'aperçois ma nièce Tinorfya sortir du palais en courant et en riant aux éclats avec quelques unes de ses amies. Naëlissa la suit d'un pas plus posé, accompagnée de son éternelle amie Gebrilia qui l'égale presque en grâce et en beauté. Un peu plus loin, ma chère Maman tire l'aiguille avec tout son habituel cercle de couturières : la chère Fidya bien entendu, mais aussi Helia, Elythiel, la vénérable Suwiel et sa fille Surian ... En somme, rien de bien nouveau sous la Soleil.

— Puis-je me joindre à vous ? fait une autre voix familière.

— Bien sûr, jeune Riod. Prends place !

— Merci, mon oncle.

— Oh, pas de titre si sérieux entre nous ! dis-je aussitôt. Et certainement pas en un jour où tout est si doux.

— Ah, ça ! soupire le fils d'Amrod d'un ton ravi avant de s'allonger près de Medrigor et moi.

— C'est étonnant de voir à quel point notre perception des choses peut être influençable, observe Medrigor au bout de quelques instants.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Mon vieil ami se redresse et s'assoit nonchalamment les pieds dans l'eau de la rivière, prenant son temps et profitant de l'instant avant de me répondre.

— Regardez autour de vous : avez-vous jamais vu un tel enthousiasme, une gaieté aussi générale ? Jamais auparavant une simple journée d'été n'avait suscité un tel engouement, attirant tous les Elfes de notre palais hors de ses murs.

— Eh bien oui, ce n'est que très naturel après l'hiver que nous avons vécu.

— C'est précisément ce que je veux dire, souligne Medrigor. Avec le recul, tout cela n'aura duré que quelques mois – et que sont quelques mois dans notre vie, en tant qu'Elfes ? Rien, véritablement rien. Ou si peu de choses !

— Je vois ... dis-je en me joignant à sa réflexion. Nous avons tous l'impression que nos malheurs ont duré une éternité et que leur fin est un événement extraordinaire ... Alors que ce ne fut qu'un hiver. Un Rude Hiver, certes, mais seulement un hiver.

— Tout à fait. Et je suis impressionné par la puissance du froid et de la faim sur nos esprits.

— À propos de faim ! intervient Riod en se redressant à son tour.

Vivement, mon jeune neveu – qui n'a pas encore connu assez d'hiver pour ne pas garder un souvenir précis de chacun d'entre eux – tend la main vers la besace qu'il a apportée avec lui et en sort un mystérieux paquet de toile brune. En l'ouvrant, Riod découvre à nos yeux alléchés toute une provision de pêches, d'abricots et de beaux fruits rouges mûris à point.

— Je les ai emportés avec moi en prévoyant de passer la journée dehors. Servez-vous, si le cœur vous en dit !

— Merci, mon jeune ami ! s'exclame Medrigor.

Lui et moi nous jetons aussitôt sur les fruits que Riod nous offre si cordialement. Non pas que nous soyons terrassés par la faim, non – depuis le retour des beaux jours, la cueillette et la chasse nous ont rapidement permis de renflouer nos entrepôts et de retrouver notre ancienne abondance. Mais d'avoir tant souffert de la faim pendant de si longs jours a profondément marqué notre perception des choses : désormais, dès que nous voyons quelque chose à manger, nous nous jetons dessus et nous festoyons jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avaler une miette. Comme disait très justement Medrigor : ce Rude Hiver a décidément eu une influence sans pareille sur nos esprits.

Après avoir dévoré tous ces fruits en un clin d'œil, mes deux amis et moi-même nous sentons d'ailleurs un peu empâtés.

— Que diriez-vous d'une petite promenade pour nous remettre de ce festin ? proposé-je.

— Volontiers ! Par chance, les créatures du Nécromancien n'ont pas encore repris tous leurs droits sur la forêt et l'hiver en a décimé beaucoup. Nous devrions pouvoir y marcher sans trop de risque.

— Et de toute façon, nous pourrons toujours nous défendre, dis-je d'un ton déterminé en portant la main aux deux poignards effilés qui pendent à ma ceinture.

Ceci décidé, nous nous levons avec quelques grognements et nous arrachons au confort moelleux de la berge pour aller faire notre promenade de santé. Quoi de plus agréable que de marcher tranquillement sous la Soleil avec ses amis après avoir été confiné dans un palais glacé pendant d'interminables mois ? En chemin, nous passons près du petit groupe formé par Naëlissa, Tinorfya et leurs amies que nous saluons affablement.

L'espace d'un très bref instant, j'ai l'impression de déceler un regard à la flamme particulière entre les deux jeunes cousins, Tinorfya et Riod. Ai-je rêvé ? N'est-ce qu'un jeu de mon imagination ? À présent que je les observe un peu plus attentivement, je ne discerne plus rien de particulier et nous nous éloignons sans autre événement. Peut-être la Soleil a-t-elle un peu trop échauffé mon esprit ... Mais il n'empêche que ces deux-là sont bien de l'âge que ce genre d'idées peut agiter.

Avec un petit sourire amusé, je reprends le cours de notre promenade qui nous amène de bosquets en clairière à travers une forêt au calme enchanteur. Soudain, nous tombons face à un spectacle des plus cocasses : il semblerait que l'attrait de la Soleil soit véritablement irrésistible pour tout le monde aujourd'hui, car voilà le Roi mon Père en personne qui, tranquillement assis sous un chêne, tient conseil avec autant de gravité que s'il occupait le trône sévère de son palais.

— Qui va là ? appelle-t-il en nous entendant approcher. Ah, c'est toi mon fils ! Et le Sire Medrigor, et notre jeune Riod. Venez donc ! nous enjoint-il cordialement.

— Volontiers, Messire, répond Medrigor en s'inclinant.

— Vous dont l'expérience de la vie est riche, sans doute serez-vous intéressés par ce dont nous discutons en ce moment.

— De quoi s'agit-il, Père ?

— Vous souvenez-vous de ces Dragons que nous avions tant redoutés, voilà quelques temps ? Il semblerait qu'ils aient frappé un coup encore plus terrible que tout le reste.

— Comment ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'alarme Riod.

— Le plus grand de ces Dragons porte le nom de Smaug, le Doré. Plus puissant et plus avide que tous ceux de sa race, il était attiré par les richesses amassées par les Nains sous le Mont Solitaire, à Erebor. Nous venons d'apprendre que Smaug a finalement attaqué cette région. La ville de Dale, voisine de celle d'Esgaroth que nous connaissons bien, a été détruite. À Erebor, le Roi sous la Montagne Thrór et son fils Thráin ont disparu ; nous avons des raisons de croire qu'ils se sont enfuis. De nombreux Nains sont morts dans cette attaque.

Mon Père énonce ces nouvelles d'un ton grave, mais sans crainte ni tristesse particulière dans sa voix. Sans qu'il ait besoin de l'énoncer, je partage son sentiment sur cette affaire. À mes côtés, le petit Riod semble un peu troublé à la pensée du massacre qui a dû se produire sous le Mont Solitaire ... Mais, bah ! Ces Nains ont causé eux-mêmes leur malheur, à mon avis. Quelle idée d'amasser de pareils trésors dans une région menacée par les Dragons ! Non, vraiment, c'est une trop belle journée pour que je me laisse émouvoir par cette histoire.

Le jour où je pleurerai pour des Nains est bien loin de se lever.

**Le clan des couturières, ça nous ramène au chapitre 10. Gebrilia est mentionnée au chapitre 50 (et sûrement dans d'autres, mais j'ai la flemme de chercher). D'ailleurs dites-moi : ça vous sert un peu quand je vous rappelle ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents, comme ce que je viens de faire ?**


	131. 2856 ans, jour 1

Partie III. 4 : Dol Guldur (2856 ans)

**Quelques explications sur le titre de cette nouvelle partie : comme dans celle appelée « le Grand Nord », Legolas n'y mettra pas les pieds, mais c'est surtout que la région sera évoquée. Quant à son âge au moment des événements, j'avais écrit dans mes notes : 2856-2861 ans, ce qui n'est pas très précis, d'autant plus que cette partie (comme toutes les précédentes) durera seulement un an, et non cinq. Je vous serais donc reconnaissante de bien vouloir fermer les yeux sur cette imprécision – parce que bon, franchement, on ne va pas se casser la tête sur la question.**

Chapitre 131 : Jour 1

La grande barbe, les sourcils hirsutes et froncés, le chapeau pointu et le vaste manteau semblable à celui d'un pèlerin : tout est gris, chez Mithrandir. Mais cette apparente insignifiance n'est qu'un masque, comme le savent tous ceux qui ont croisé le regard brûlant de sagesse de cet Istari. Ayant l'honneur de compter au nombre de ceux-là, j'observe le vieux sage avec un respect qui me rend muet.

Le Pèlerin Gris est un vieil allié de notre peuple. Nous lui devons une éternelle reconnaissance pour les délicieux siècles de paix qu'il a réussi à nous procurer, voilà un demi-millénaire, aux temps de la Paix Vigilante. Bien des années ont passé depuis que, répondant à nos prières les plus ferventes, les Valar nous ont envoyé Mithrandir et les autres Istari pour nous protéger. À présent, Mithrandir et le blanc Curunír siègent au Conseil Blanc avec les autres sages de ce monde ; et voilà que notre vieil ami, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, a décidé de venir nous rendre visite.

Mithrandir est arrivé hier, alors que la Soleil se levait au milieu de la brume. Nous ne l'attendions pas, mais il sait que dans le Royaume de mon Père il peut aller et venir à son gré, car il sera toujours le bienvenu parmi nous. Et c'est ainsi qu'il fait. Nous l'avons chaleureusement accueilli hier dès que nous avons appris sa venue : nous avons organisé un banquet, une belle fête illuminée par un grand feu de joie. Mithrandir n'est peut-être pas un grand amateur de musique et de danses, mais je pourrais jurer avoir vu ses yeux briller de plaisir en nous retrouvant à cette occasion. Aussi sage, puissant et éternel soit-il, Mithrandir n'est pas dépourvu des sentiments de ce monde.

Aujourd'hui tout de même, l'heure est aux choses sérieuses, à commencer par la raison qui nous vaut l'honneur d'une visite de Mithrandir. Apparemment, il ne s'agit de rien d'urgent, sans quoi un message d'alerte aurait déjà été envoyé à mon Père. Nous nous sommes néanmoins rassemblés dans la Salle du Conseil depuis ce matin pour écouter ce que le Magicien gris a à nous dire. Et une fois de plus, je peste intérieurement contre l'inconfort infernal des sièges de cette salle.

— Avez-vous beaucoup voyagé ces derniers temps, Mithrandir ? demande Papa.

— Vous me connaissez, Thranduil : pérégriner à travers les Terres du Milieu est ma nature, je ne reste jamais bien longtemps en place. J'ai en effet vu bien des choses depuis notre dernière rencontre.

— Êtes-vous allé dans le Grand Nord ?

— Non, mais j'ai appris les terribles drames qui s'y étaient déroulés. La destruction de la ville de Dale était une véritable tragédie ...

Je m'étonne un moment de la peine sincère qui transparaît dans la voix de Mithrandir avant de me rappeler que, n'étant pas un Elfe, il ne partage pas notre aversion des peuples des Nains. Il y a donc des personnes sur cette Terre qui se préoccupent vraiment de ce qui peut arriver à ces méprisables créatures ! Cela ne manquera jamais de me surprendre.

— À l'époque de ces événements, cependant, reprend Mithrandir, je voyageais entre l'Eriador et le Gondor. Deux régions que le Rude Hiver n'a pas épargnées, comme vous le savez sûrement.

Papa hoche la tête avec gravité. Tristes souvenirs que ceux de cette époque où même nous, des Elfes, avons ressenti les affres du froid et de la faim.

— Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour apporter de l'aide en Eriador, annonce mon Père à Mithrandir, notamment à nos frères d'Imladris, mais nous n'avions pas les moyens d'en faire de même pour toutes les régions de Terre du Milieu.

— Naturellement. Par bonheur, ces temps sont désormais loin derrière nous et pour les Hommes mortels, ces souffrances ne sont plus qu'un souvenir qui s'estompe déjà. Mais à présent, mes pensées se tournent à nouveau vers le Rhovanion, votre royaume.

— À quel sujet ? interroge mon Père.

— Au sujet de Dol Guldur.

— Qu'y a-t-il de nouveau de ce côté-là ? demande l'un des conseillers.

— J'aurais dû m'en inquiéter dès les premiers signes de la fin de la Paix Vigilante, répond Mithrandir en soupirant. J'avais espéré, avant cela, que les ténèbres qui avaient fui Dol Guldur en resteraient absentes, mais c'était trop me flatter.

— Ce que vous avez accompli pour nous au cours de ces siècles de paix n'en reste pas moins une bénédiction, assure Papa.

— Les forces du monde sont à nouveau en mouvement. Nos ennemis gagnent chaque jour en puissance ; il est plus que jamais temps de chercher à savoir ce qu'ils trament dans leurs tours de pierre et de fer. Ma conviction est qu'un Nazgûl occupe Dol Guldur, mais certaines choses m'étonnent, certains éléments ne concordent pas.

— Ha ! soupire Papa. Rien n'est jamais simple. Mithrandir, si cela vous agrée, je propose que nous revenions à ce sujet un peu plus tard. La journée est à présent bien avancée, et nos esprits pourraient bien bénéficier d'un peu de repos.

— Voilà qui est sagement dit, approuve Mithrandir en se levant.

La réunion étant ainsi interrompue pour aujourd'hui, nous quittons tous nos sièges – avec quel bonheur ! – avant de sortir de la salle. Mes pas me portent tout naturellement vers Medrigor, qui était lui aussi présent parmi nous, et le jeune Riod vient également nous rejoindre. À voir son jeune visage tout agité et ses lèvres tremblantes des infinies questions qu'il veut certainement nous poser, je le conduis avec Medrigor jusqu'à ma chambre pour que nous puissions discuter tranquillement.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi, Legolas ? me demande Medrigor lorsque nous arrivons.

— C'est seulement de repenser à un vieux souvenir. Entendre évoquer les Nazgûl me rappelle l'époque où tu jouais le rôle de précepteur en m'apprenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Numenor, les Anneaux de pouvoir, les Neufs ...

— Numenor ? répète Riod.

À son ton un peu perdu, je devine que contrairement à moi mon jeune neveu n'a jamais bénéficié des leçons d'un Elfe expérimenté comme Medrigor. Sans doute ses parents lui ont-ils donné quelques notions sur l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, les Valar et les Premiers Âges, mais peut-être n'est-ce pas tout à fait suffisant. Medrigor semble de mon avis puisque, sans du tout prendre l'air supérieur ou considérer Riod comme un crétin ignorant, il évoque à son intention les vieilles légendes des neufs seigneurs de Numenor corrompus par Sauron.

— Les Nazgûl sont immortels et immensément puissants. Ils obéissent aveuglément à la pensée de leur maître, Sauron – du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'Isildur détruise Sauron lors de la Guerre de l'Ultime Alliance. Cependant les Nazgûl n'ont pas disparu avec lui et continuent à sévir : ce sont eux, par exemple, qui ont assiégé la citadelle de Minas Ithil avant de la conquérir et d'en faire leur repaire, Minas Morgul.

— Quand cela s'est-il passé ? demande Riod.

— Ces événements datent déjà d'il y a bien longtemps : si je me souviens bien, la défaite des Hommes de Gondor à Minas Ithil remonte à l'an 2002 du Troisième Âge. Et bien sûr, les Nazgûl empoisonnent la forêt de Mirkwood de leurs maléfices depuis maintenant tant de siècles que l'on peut à peine encore les dénombrer, achève Medrigor d'un ton sombre.

— Peut-être Mithrandir parviendra-t-il à les défaire une nouvelle fois.

— Peut-être, oui, mais nous ne savons même pas s'il voudra le tenter. Il y a fort à craindre que, même s'il réussissait, les Nazgûl finissent encore par revenir tôt ou tard nous hanter. Je doute que Mithrandir se satisfasse d'une solution aussi bancale.

— Alors il faut espérer que le Conseil Blanc tout entier s'inquiètera de nos malheurs ! dis-je en montant le ton. Tout de même, n'est-ce pas aberrant que depuis près de deux millénaires que nous sommes ainsi victimes des assauts des Nazgûl, nos frères ne nous soient jamais venus en aide ?! Seul Mithrandir en a eu le courage !

— Je sais, Legolas. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne suis ni Curunír, ni le Seigneur Elrond, ni la Dame Galadriel. Ce triste état de notre royaume m'irrite autant que toi.

Je grommelle dans mon coin. La vérité, c'est que le Conseil Blanc ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour nous aider. Il faudrait unir toutes les forces des Hommes et des Elfes, comme aux temps de l'Ultime Alliance, pour débarrasser définitivement Mirkwood de son fléau. L'ennui, c'est que l'Ultime Alliance porte bien son nom : même entre eux, les Hommes sont divisés. Le Gondor n'a plus de Roi, l'Arnor est un royaume fantôme, le Rohan une terre trop fruste. Quelle pitié ...

— Combien d'autres Anneaux de pouvoir y avait-il ? demande Riod pour changer de sujet.

— Dix autres, à ce que l'on sait. Sept pour les Nains – mais tous ont été perdus ou détruits. Et trois pour les Elfes.

— À qui ont été remis ces trois-là ?

— Cela, personne ne le sait ...

Disant cela, Medrigor croise mon regard interrogatif. Les Trois. Je me rends compte tout à coup que je ne me suis jamais sérieusement posé cette question. Qui donc détient les Trois ? Les seuls Anneaux de pouvoir restés purs, les plus grands trésors des Elfes. Narya, Nenya et Vilya ; le Feu, l'Air et l'Eau. Evidemment, je connais assez bien les mains de mon Père pour affirmer qu'il ne porte aucun de ceux-là ...

Mais qui donc, alors ?


	132. 2856 ans, jour 2

Partie III. 4 : Dol Guldur (2856 ans)

**Argh oui je sais, encore et toujours en retard ! Que voulez-vous ... **

**Ni drame, ni folie à relater aujourd'hui. Tout est plutôt paisible, pour une fois.**

Chapitre 132 : Jour 2

— Soldats, je suis content de vous. Votre discipline est exemplaire, et vos résultats très satisfaisants. Même si les ténèbres hantent toujours notre forêt, notre peuple n'est plus soumis à la terreur : il sait que grâce à votre protection, les abords de ce palais restent sûrs quoi qu'il arrive. C'est un combat laborieux et pénible que nous menons depuis des siècles, mais vous n'avez jamais baissé les bras, jamais abandonné. Je vous en félicite !

Je me joins avec ferveur aux applaudissements qui accueillent ces paroles d'Elriomir. Ce matin, notre chef a décidé de réunir tous ceux de notre patrouille pour nous adresser ce discours plein de fierté, jugeant que nos efforts de ces dernières années l'avaient bien mérité. Il est vrai que, au fil des incessants combats que nous menons, nous sommes tous devenus des soldats aussi expérimentés que redoutables, et malgré la présence permanente de Gobelins, de loups et d'araignées dans les sous-bois, Mirkwood est tout de même moins sombre qu'auparavant.

Répondant à nos applaudissements par un signe chaleureux de la main, Elriomir descend de l'estrade improvisée sur laquelle il est monté tout à l'heure pour nous parler, et rejoint son fils Viombor. Quant à moi je me dirige vers Velith et, entourés de tous nos compagnons d'armes, nous nous attablons pour un beau festin : en cette occasion un peu exceptionnelle, Elriomir a demandé à ce qu'un grand repas soit servi directement dans la salle des gardes. Devant moi, une soupière fumante et un long plat recouvert d'un linge immaculé me donnent furieusement l'eau à la bouche.

— Un peu de pain, mon Prince ?

— Merci Velith.

— Bon appétit à tous ! lance joyeusement Taralith.

— À toi aussi ! répond un autre.

— Tout cela semble délicieux, s'enthousiasme Piolad en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Il faudra féliciter les cuisiniers.

— Hum ! Goûtez un peu ce potage !

— Et ce beurre, tout juste baratté ! Il y a même une pointe de sel.

L'ambiance est décidément à la convivialité, aujourd'hui, et je me réjouis de voir tous mes compagnons profiter de ce moment avec autant de plaisir que j'en ressens moi-même. Holad le borgne, d'habitude si taciturne, se montre aimable et courtois avec la dame Fothien, épouse de Legun, qui est assise à côté de lui. Legun, justement, se laisse rapidement emporter par ses grandes idées habituelles et nous déclame sa tirade habituelle sur la supériorité incontestable des Elfes sur tous les autres peuples – je hoche la tête en l'écoutant, plein d'approbation.

Nilmandil est quant à lui plus laconique, mais son visage maigre et creusé est tout illuminé par un grand sourire de contentement. En tant que l'un des meilleurs archers du royaume, Elriomir l'a gratifié de compliments particuliers qui lui ont fait grand honneur. Tout comme Legun, Taralith est venu avec son épouse Galaradë et leur fille Gebrilia, avec qui je prends plaisir à bavarder quelques instants.

— Connaissez-vous la dernière rumeur ? me demande-t-elle sur le ton d'une confidence complice.

— Peut-être, laquelle ?

— À propos de Lómalrion, fils de dame Sithiel. Naëlissa m'a appris qu'il allait se marier !

— Comment, Lómalrion ? Vraiment ?

— Ah, vous l'ignoriez donc !

— Mais tout à fait ! Je suis offusqué que ma sœur ne m'en ait rien dit, d'ailleurs.

— C'est curieux ... Peut-être aurais-je dû moi-même m'en abstenir, et laisser Lómalrion ou sa mère vous l'apprendre, se repend Gebrilia avec un air confus.

— Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Mais qui donc épouse-t-il ?

— Je ne sais plus, j'en suis désolée. Connaissant Lómalrion et sa famille, il a sûrement dû choisir porter son choix sur une jeune Elfe tout à fait charmante. Je me garderais bien de mettre son goût en cause en la matière !

Cette réflexion me fait sourire : je me souviens bien qu'aux temps plus troublés de la naissance de Lómalrion, dont personne ne connaissait le père, les familles respectables du palais avaient pris des grands airs et prétendu que Sithiel et son fils n'étaient pas de bonnes fréquentations. Que Lómalrion épouse une Elfe d'une de ces familles serait une belle revanche sur le passé !

— C'est tout de même étonnant que le secret ait été si bien gardé. Savez-vous quand la cérémonie va avoir lieu ?

— Oui, et même très bientôt ! On dit que cela sera fait avant un mois.

— Un mois ? En effet, voilà qui est tôt ! Quand je pense que j'ignorais tout cela ... Sithiel va m'entendre ! dis-je avec un petit rire.

De badinages en bavardages, le repas finit par prendre fin et nous nous quittons en échangeant des vœux de bonne santé. Pour nous récompenser de nos récentes prouesses, Elriomir nous a annoncé que notre patrouille serait au repos pour les quelques mois à venir. Je quitte Velith, qui a promis à sa mère de passer la fin de la journée dans sa famille, et décide d'aller voir ce que devient la mienne. Notre déjeuner entre soldats m'a empêché d'assister à la réunion d'aujourd'hui entre mon Père, ses conseillers et Mithrandir, mais je peux toujours aller me renseigner pour savoir ce qu'il s'y est dit.

Après quelques moments de recherche dans les couloirs du palais et la salle du Conseil, que je trouve vide, je finis par frapper à la porte de la chambre de mes parents.

— Qui est-ce ? fait la voix douce de Maman.

— C'est moi, Legolas.

— Oh, entre donc !

Je réponds volontiers à cette invitation et pousse la porte pour découvrir Maman, paisiblement affairée à préparer une bonne tisane, ainsi que mon Père. Papa a l'air un peu étrange : assis sur le lit, l'air un peu hébété, il garde les yeux dans le vague et les sourcils à moitié froncés.

— Un souci, Père ? On dirait que quelque chose vous tracasse.

Papa reste curieusement silencieux jusqu'à ce que Maman lui mette une tasse de tisane dans la main et que, quelques gorgées revigorantes plus tard, il finisse par reprendre ses esprits.

— Pardonne-moi, Legolas, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— À quel sujet ?

— Quelque chose que Mithrandir nous a annoncé pendant la réunion, tout à l'heure.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?

— Non ... Du moins, rien qui doive t'alarmer. Enfin, à mon avis.

— Veux-tu une tasse de tisane, Legolas ? demande gentiment Maman.

— Oui Mère, volontiers. Mais que voulez-vous dire, Père ?

Papa soupire et se tourne vers moi, l'air toujours un peu perdu.

— Eh bien voilà, c'est assez simple : Mithrandir s'est mis en tête d'aller secourir ... un Nain.

— Comment ! Un Nain ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

— Je me suis posé la même question ! s'exclame Papa. Mais apparemment, cela n'aurait aucune utilité particulière. Mithrandir voudrait faire cela simplement par ... par affection pour ce Nain.

« Affection » ; mon Père a quasiment craché le mot. Comme je le comprends ! La chose est tellement aberrante. De l'affection pour un Nain ? Et pourquoi pas pour un Gobelin ? En grimaçant, j'accepte la tasse que ma Mère m'apporte et j'avale la tisane en y faisant à peine attention.

— Naturellement, enchaîne Papa, j'ai pressé Mithrandir de s'expliquer plus avant. Et figure-toi, mon fils, qu'il a avoué le plus naturellement du monde compter des amis parmi cette race honnie !

Je tombe de surprise en surprise. On ne peut décidément plus se fier à personne, de nos jours ! Papa et moi-même fulminons tant que la parole nous fait défaut, et c'est finalement ma Mère qui poursuit la conversation.

— Je partage tout à fait votre stupeur, dit-elle d'un ton calme, mais il faut voir les choses du point de vue de Mithrandir : ce n'est pas un Elfe. Par conséquent, il ne partage pas nos haines et nos rancunes ancestrales contre ce peuple. Ce n'est pas à lui qu'ils ont volé le Nauglamir.

— Bien sûr ma chère, répond Papa, mais tout de même ... Des Nains ! Que Mithrandir reste neutre à leur égard, passe encore, mais quel intérêt peut-il y avoir à s'associer avec eux ? Au contraire, je crains que cela ne lui attire des malheurs !

— Comment cela ?

— Ce Nain, un certain Thráin, est l'un de ceux qui vivaient dans la ville d'Erebor, détruite par le Dragon Smaug il y a quelques années. Il en était même le Roi. Son peuple, le Peuple de Durin, a vécu misérablement depuis lors, et à ce que m'a dit Mithrandir, ce fameux Thráin s'est mis en tête de retourner à Erebor pour reconquérir ses trésors. Mais naturellement, son expédition a échoué : les rumeurs s'accordent à dire qu'il a été capturé par le Nécromancien aux alentours de notre royaume ... et qu'il est depuis gardé captif à Dol Guldur. C'est là que Mithrandir compte aller lui porter secours.

— Vous plaisantez, Père ? Braver tous les dangers de Dol Guldur simplement pour aller tenter de sauver l'un de ces maudits Nains ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Mithrandir n'a plus toute sa tête.

Papa pousse un dernier, un profond soupir et vide sa tasse de tisane.

— Que veux-tu, Legolas, je n'ai rien pu dire pour l'en empêcher. L'esprit des Istari est vraiment impénétrable.

**Avec une pensée émue pour tous les Bretons et Normands qui ne jurent que par le beurre salé. Non, cette remarque ne sert pas à grand-chose :)**


	133. 2856 ans, jour 3

Partie III. 4 : Dol Guldur (2856 ans)

**Pourquoi donc la motivation me fuit-elle tant ces derniers jours, je n'en sais rien. Il faut dire que ces quelques chapitres ne sont pas non plus les plus palpitants de l'histoire, j'en conviens. Enfin je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

Chapitre 133 : Jour 3

— Sithiel !

Elle se retourne, l'air surprise, puis sourit en me voyant venir vers elle.

— Oh, bonjour Legolas ! Comment vas-tu ces jours-ci ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

— Je le sais bien, ma chère, et c'est justement pour cela que je voulais te rencontrer aujourd'hui. Il me semble que tu m'as caché certaines choses, Sithiel ... dis-je d'un ton de conspirateur.

Devinant ce dont je veux lui parler, Sithiel se met à rougir.

— Ah, tu as donc appris la nouvelle ?

— Oui, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ? Le mariage de Lómalrion !

— Je suis vraiment confuse, Legolas, et je te prie de m'excuser. C'est lui-même qui m'avait priée de ne pas l'annoncer à tout le palais, comme j'en brûlais d'envie. Il est si discret !

— Viens, allons parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, dis-je en prenant le bras de Sithiel sous le mien. Si Lómalrion veut que l'on garde ses secrets, nous ferions mieux de ne pas les clamer dans les couloirs.

Même si je fais mine d'afficher un visage sévère, Sithiel sait bien que je suis incapable d'être fâché contre elle et que je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. À vrai dire, je suis bien trop heureux pour elle et pour son fils de l'événement qui se prépare ! Finalement, après avoir échangé un regard, nous éclatons de rire tous les deux en nous dirigeant vers les portes du palais. Je salue les gardes avec chaleur, puis j'emmène Sithiel à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Tu as raison, il est bien plus agréable d'avoir une conversation ici, approuve-t-elle tandis que nous nous promenons sur les berges de la Rivière de la forêt. Cela me rappelle nos anciennes balades, alors que j'arrivais d'Imladris et que je découvrais le beau royaume de Vertbois-le-Grand.

— Ah ! Qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai entendu ce nom ! dis-je en soupirant. J'espère qu'un jour viendra où les temps seront plus cléments et où, l'ombre s'effaçant de Mirkwood, nous pourrons l'entendre à nouveau ... Mais ne changeons pas de sujet, veux-tu ?

— Que veux-tu savoir de plus, Legolas ?

— Mais tout, Sithiel, tout ! Je ne sais même pas qui Lómalrion va épouser !

— Une charmante jeune Elfe qui se nomme Héthiel. Ils se ressemblent : Héthiel est comme lui, d'un tempérament doux mais industrieux. Je crois qu'ils seront très heureux ensemble.

— Je l'espère également ! Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?

— Héthiel est la fille de l'un des Elfes avec qui Lómalrion travaille à l'intendance du palais. Elle est encore bien jeune, mais pleine de bon sens. Elle saura bien prendre soin de leur ménage.

Je me mets à sourire en entendant Sithiel parler.

— Qu'est-ce donc qui t'amuse ? me demande-t-elle.

— C'est de t'entendre parler ainsi comme une mère ... Comme une belle-mère, même ! Alors que je me souviens fort bien du temps où tu étais toi-même une charmante jeune Elfe qui dansait à merveille.

— C'est vrai ... soupire Sithiel. À l'époque, je me souciais bien peu de cuisine ou de ménage. Et je rêvais à mon futur époux.

Pour une fois, cette allusion à nos amours manqués du temps de notre jeunesse ne crée ni gêne, ni malaise entre nous. Nous prenons simplement plaisir tous les deux à évoquer ces beaux souvenirs ; si beaux en vérité que Sithiel comme moi y revenons sans cesse, sans que les millénaires qui passent ne puissent jamais en ternir le charme.

— Toi, en tout cas, tu n'as pas vraiment changé depuis lors, me taquine-t-elle en riant.

— Ah, pardon ! Je ne suis peut-être pas père de famille, mais je suis devenu soldat. Et j'ai beaucoup appris.

— Très bien, je le reconnais. C'est vrai que tu fais preuve de plus de sagesse que par le passé, Legolas, et que tu es devenu un excellent archer, ajoute Sithiel en portant tendrement la main à mes deux tresses dont je suis si fier.

— Exactement !

— La modestie, en revanche, ne t'accable toujours pas ...

Je ris à cette pointe et repousse la main de cette traîtresse de Sithiel. Mon regard se porte sur l'horizon et la vaste étendue de Mirkwood, verte et sombre, familière et menaçante tout à la fois. Comme Sithiel et moi nous tenons un peu en hauteur, mes yeux parviennent à distinguer bien des choses dans le lointain. Un œil moins exercé ne verrait dans ce paysage qu'un amoncellement d'arbres un peu rébarbatif, mais mes nombreuses patrouilles m'ont appris à connaître cette forêt comme ma poche. D'innombrables essences se tiennent ici compagnie bien plus harmonieusement que ne le feront jamais les peuples de la Terre du Milieu ; plantes et créatures s'accommodent les uns aux autres depuis la nuit des temps, les clairières se mêlent aux bosquets les plus sombres, les pièges et les dangers côtoient la beauté la plus féérique. Et tout là-bas, bien loin de nous et pourtant si terriblement proche, l'Ombre de Dol Guldur exhale ses vices et ses malheurs.

— Que regardes-tu ? interroge Sithiel. Tu sembles bien sombre.

— Je pensais à notre ennemi, le Nazgûl, le Nécromancien qui se tapit dans sa ténébreuse tanière de Dol Guldur. Sais-tu que Mithrandir compte se rendre une nouvelle fois là-bas ?

— Oui, c'est justement Lómalrion qui m'en a parlé. Est-ce vrai que son expédition a pour seul but d'aller sauver un Nain ? me demande Sithiel d'un ton plein d'incrédulité.

— Hélas, oui ! Je vois que cela te laisse aussi perplexe que moi.

— Et comment ! De reste, il n'y a pas que moi : la rumeur est en train de se répandre à travers tout le palais, et il n'y a pas un seul Elfe qui n'en soit pas choqué et furieux.

— Comment s'en étonner ? Aider un Nain, vraiment ! Et puis quoi encore ? Cette lubie de Mithrandir est si aberrante qu'il faut bien tout notre respect pour son statut d'Istari et notre reconnaissance pour son aide passée pour l'accepter.

— De toute façon, je doute que rien de ce que nous aurions pu dire n'aurait pu l'en dissuader.

— Je le pense aussi. Mon Père m'a raconté qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à faire bonne figure devant Mithrandir quand celui-ci l'a informé de son projet. Secourir un Roi du peuple des Nains, se jeter volontairement dans les pires dangers de Dol Guldur pour accomplir ce seul but ...

Sithiel soupire, l'air tout aussi désabusée que je le suis moi-même. Comme doivent l'être tous les autres Elfes du palais, d'ailleurs.

— Et Lómalrion, qu'en disait-il ?

— La même chose que nous, répond Sithiel. Pire encore, à vrai dire, puisqu'en tant que responsable de l'Intendance il a dû recevoir l'ordre de pourvoir Mithrandir en vivres nécessaires à son voyage.

— Comment ? Et d'où venait cet ordre ?

— De ton père, le Roi Thranduil. C'est la plus élémentaire preuve d'hospitalité que nous pouvons offrir à Mithrandir – n'oublions pas qu'il est de longue date l'ami et l'allié de notre peuple ... Mais tout de même. Lómalrion en était stupéfait, et je crois bien que ton Père partageait son sentiment, même s'il n'en a rien dit.

Ha ! Il est vraiment sidérant de penser qu'un sage comme Mithrandir puisse se laisser aller à une pareille fantaisie.


	134. 2856 ans, jour 7

Partie III. 4 : Dol Guldur (2856 ans)

**Partie toujours aussi peu inspirante, c'est terrible ! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux avec les moyens du bord.**

**(Si t'as planté ton permis tape dans tes mains : clap clap).  
**

Chapitre 134 : Jour 7

« Où est-il ? » se demande-t-on parmi la foule qui attend devant les portes du palais. Tout est prêt pour le départ : la plus vaillante monture de nos écuries se tient fièrement immobile, ses naseaux fumant dans la fraîcheur du petit matin. Pour l'heure, la Soleil perce tout juste à travers une brume légère – un temps idéal pour prendre la route. Les paquets de provisions, essentiellement constitués de lembas, de fruits et de viande séchée, ont été chargés sur le dos du cheval après avoir déployé des trésors de persuasion pour lui faire accepter ce rôle de simple mule. Il ne manque plus qu'une chose : Mithrandir.

Tout le palais s'est réuni pour accompagner son départ, comme il se doit. Et tandis que nous attendons ainsi sans mot dire, nous n'en pensons pas moins, car malgré tout le respect et l'affection que nous portons à Mithrandir, il n'y a pas un seul Elfe dans cette assemblée qui ne considère cette expédition comme une lubie absurde doublée d'une prise de risque incompréhensible !

Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : rien de ce que nous pensons ne pourrait faire revenir Mithrandir sur sa décision – d'ailleurs, personne n'a osé s'opposer à lui sur le bien-fondé de la mission qu'il s'est donné, pas même le Roi mon Père. Il en est ainsi et l'on n'y peut rien changer : Mithrandir part tenter de sauver un Nain prisonnier des ténèbres de Dol Guldur.

« Ah, le voilà enfin ! »

Manteau gris, longue barbe et chapeau pointu. D'un pas très digne et complètement inconscient, ou plutôt insoucieux, de nos regards empreints de perplexité, Mithrandir passe les portes du palais aux côtés de mon Père et descend vers nous.

— Thranduil, je vous remercie une fois encore pour votre accueil dans votre peuple et votre générosité à mon endroit.

— Cher Mithrandir, notre affection pour vous nous y pousse tout autant et davantage même que notre devoir d'hospitalité. Faites-nous l'honneur de ne jamais douter de pouvoir trouver ici tout ce que vous demanderez.

— Je suis fier de pouvoir compter parmi les amis du peuple de la Forêt Noire.

Je réprime un bâillement tandis que le ballet des politesses se poursuit entre l'Istari et le Roi ; ces formules de salutations d'usage m'ont toujours copieusement ennuyé. Puis voilà que les choses semblent curieusement s'accélérer : Mithrandir et mon père s'inclinent l'un devant l'autre, à peine un instant plus tard voilà le Pèlerin Gris déjà en selle, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il disparaît déjà sur la route poudreuse qui s'efface entre les arbres.

— Puissent les Valar protéger sa route ! implore Papa.

C'est sûr que si Mithrandir venait à être attaqué et vaincu en chemin, nous perdrions là un puissant et précieux allié. Ah ! Qu'est-il donc allé faire dans ce bourbier ? Je sens que cette question va me tarauder pendant de longs jours encore, et qu'elle n'épargnera pas non plus l'esprit de mes compagnons. Enfin ; voilà donc Mithrandir parti, et nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Lentement, la foule se disperse et chacun rentre chez soi, qui au palais, qui dans les petites maisons environnantes.

Pour ma part, je retrouve ma famille en la personne de ma sœur, de Tinorfir et de la chère Tinorfya.

— Bonjour, mon frère ! Veux-tu rentrer avec nous ? J'ai préparé une tourte aux fruits et aux noix.

— Vraiment ? Eh bien j'y goûterai avec plaisir, n'ayant encore rien avalé ce matin.

— Merveilleux ! s'exclame Tinorfir avec bonhommie. J'en profiterai pour vous faire déguster un peu de cette liqueur de prune que l'on m'a fait parvenir récemment, en provenance directe d'Esgaroth.

— Père, voyons ... fait Tinorfya en roulant les yeux.

— Eh ! Par tous les Valar ! Où va le monde si un Elfe ne peut même plus inviter son beau-frère à partager un verre en toute amitié sans se faire réprimander par sa propre fille ? Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, jeune demoiselle.

Tinorfir et sa fille se taquinent souvent ainsi, et Tinorfya étant si charmante en plus d'être l'unique enfant de ses parents finit très souvent par l'emporter.

— Mais tout de même Père, si tôt le matin !

— Bah ! répond Tinorfir en haussant les épaules.

— Nous verrons comment se présentent les choses sur le moment, dis-je pour tenter d'établir le consensus.

— Tu verras Legolas, je suis sûre que cette liqueur ira très bien avec ma tourte, ajoute Naëlissa en mettant son bras sous le mien pour marcher ensemble.

Nous gagnons dans cet esprit joyeux les appartements de ma sœur et de son époux, où flotte une délicate odeur de fruits bien cuits. Un délice ! Avec un plaisir dû tout autant à l'attente d'un bon repas qu'à la douce atmosphère si chaleureuse que je trouve toujours dans cette petite famille, je me laisse aller dans un bon fauteuil. Ma nièce vient s'installer à mes pieds comme elle le fait parfois, sa belle tête aux cheveux fauves appuyée sur mes genoux.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Tinorfya pendant que sa mère s'éloigne pour aller chercher la fameuse tourte, c'est pourquoi Mithrandir ne profite pas de son voyage à Dol Guldur pour en tirer parti comme la dernière fois et nous débarrasser du Nécromancien, ne serait-ce que pour quelques siècles.

— Ah, mais cela nous n'en savons rien, répond Tinorfir.

— Comment cela ?

— Mithrandir n'a fait aucune promesse, mais rien ne dit que sa mission n'aura pas l'effet bénéfique que nous en attendons.

— Ceci étant, dis-je en intervenant dans la conversation, il y a peu d'espoir de ce côté-là. Atteindre Dol Guldur indemne est un exploit en soi ; y voler au secours d'un Nain qui est sans doute captif dans les profonds cachots n'est pas moins épique. Je serais bien étonné pour ma part si, après avoir accompli tous ces efforts, Mithrandir trouverait encore la force de défier le Nécromancien.

Tinorfir hoche la tête, bien obligé de reconnaître que nos espoirs sur ce sujet sont bien maigres.

— Comment était-ce, la dernière fois ? demande Tinorfya.

— Yavanna ! m'exclamé-je. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas connu cette époque, petite Elfe.

— C'est vrai, soupire Naëlissa avec nostalgie, notre frère Amrod était encore si jeune à l'époque, je m'en souviens bien.

— Ah, ma Tinorfya, tu n'as pas idée du sentiment incomparable que nous avons ressenti quand l'ombre s'est levée.

— C'était un tel miracle ! Nous osions à peine avoir foi en Mithrandir, tant cet espoir nous aurait fait de mal s'il avait été déçu. Mais sa puissance a dépassé nos rêves, et notre joie nous a fait chanter et danser pendant des années entières.

— Je me souviens un peu de l'époque où j'étais petite et où la paix régnait encore, murmure Tinorfya. La forêt était si belle, alors ... Si vaste.

— Nous n'avions rien à craindre, en ce temps-là. Bien sûr aujourd'hui, nos soldats font merveille pour rendre les abords du palais plus sûrs, dit Tinorfir avec un signe à mon égard en évoquant mes compagnons d'armes. Mais tout de même, ce n'est pas pareil.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire, hélas.

En quelques instants, nous voilà tous partis ailleurs, dans la nostalgie de ce passé aux mille couleurs et si serein, dans l'espoir fou d'un avenir plus clément. Qui sait ce que nous réservent les siècles ? Serons-nous un jour définitivement débarrassés du Nécromancien ? Et quand cela ? Ou bien empoisonnera-t-il nos vies éternellement, jusqu'à insuffler tant de peine et de fatigue dans nos âmes que nous finissions par céder aux menaces de ses monstres ?

Sombre perspective ...

— Eh bien en tout cas, les temps ne sont peut-être pas idéaux mais cela ne nous empêche pas de profiter des bonnes choses de l'existence, finit par lancer Naëlissa d'un ton ferme. Qui veut de la tourte ?

**« Que diable allait-il faire dans cette galère ? » (j'y pense à chaque ligne que j'écris sur Gandalf).**

**Molière forever.**

**Message à destination de la-petite-tête : oui, l'apparition de Tinorfya dans ce chapitre n'est due qu'à toi ! :)**


	135. 2856 ans, jour 15

Partie III. 4 : Dol Guldur (2856 ans)

**De retour dans le pays que je chéris, mon emploi du temps s'étoffe considérablement et je trouve de moins en moins de temps pour m'asseoir à mon clavier. Enfin j'exagère – il suffit de résister à l'appel sournois de la tentation. Une problématique qui s'adapte assez bien au chapitre que vous allez lire, maintenant que j'y pense.**

Chapitre 135 : Jour 15

— Et maintenant, que faire ?

— Je ne sais pas, dis-je en soupirant.

Velith lève les yeux au ciel et s'affale sur la table de la salle commune. La pièce est plutôt déserte en ce moment : peu de monde vient chercher à manger en plein milieu de l'après-midi. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes même pas là pour ça nous non plus, c'est seulement que nous n'avons trouvé nulle part ailleurs où aller et que nous espérions que l'activité, même maigre, de la salle commune saurait nous divertir.

Car nous nous ennuyons. Fermement.

— Legolas, je te préviens que si nous ne trouvons rien à faire d'ici ce soir j'irai me lier pieds et poings et me jeter dans la Rivière de la Forêt.

— Et comment irais-tu jusque là, avec les pieds attachés ? En sautillant ? Préviens-moi dans ce cas, je ne voudrais pas rater le spectacle, dis-je d'un ton complètement apathique.

— En fait, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir. Par pitié Legolas, trouve-nous quelque chose à faire ?

— Mais tais-toi donc ! Si j'avais le moindre soupçon de début d'une idée d'activité, tu penses bien que je te l'aurais dit, non ?

— C'est que je meurs d'ennui ...

Je soupire à nouveau et plonge ma tête dans mes bras croisés sur la table. Je ne sais pas quelle curieuse léthargie a atteint le palais ces temps-ci, mais il semble que le temps s'est arrêté : c'est bien la première fois en près de trois millénaires d'existence que je me trouve dans un état pareil. Une pluie morne tombe continuellement depuis le départ de Mithrandir, au début de cette semaine, et l'humeur générale est à l'inaction. Personne ne fait rien, rien ne se passe, et nous nous consumons lentement mais sûrement dans la plus morose lassitude.

Les patrouilles ? Au point mort. La forêt est plutôt sûre ces derniers temps, et Elriomir nous a mis au repos. Les affaires du royaume ? Plus calmes qu'une eau dormante : Papa et ses conseillers attendent des nouvelles de la mission de Mithrandir en assurant qu'aucun autre sujet urgent ne mérite actuellement de réunir le conseil. Rendre visite à ma famille ? C'est bien ce que j'ai fait au cours des premiers jours, mais comme aucun de nous n'a quoi que ce soit de nouveau à raconter aux autres, notre compagnie mutuelle devient plus irritante qu'autre chose à la longue – constat qui m'a un peu terrifié, à vrai dire.

Même avec Velith, l'association de nos désœuvrements mutuels commence à devenir pesante. Ah ! Certains partent à Dol Guldur aussi naturellement que pour faire une promenade de santé, mais pendant ce temps, ici ...

En écho aux soudains désirs de mort subite exprimés par Velith, je sors mon poignard et commence à jouer avec.

— Heureux Hommes ! dis-je en me mettant à attaquer le bois de la table avec ma lame. Ils ne connaissent pas leur bonheur d'avoir une vie si courte. Ils ont tant de chose à vivre en si peu de temps, je suppose qu'ils ne doivent absolument jamais s'ennuyer, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

— Sans doute ... Ou du moins si cela leur arrive, ça ne doit pas durer très longtemps. Une heure, deux, ou quelques jours à la rigueur. Alors que si rien n'intervient bientôt dans nos vies, nous sommes bien partis pour une longue litanie de mornes siècles. Mais que fais-tu donc avec cette pauvre table ?

— Tu le vois bien : j'en découpe un petit morceau.

— Et que comptes-tu faire de cette espèce de boulette de bois ?

— C'est un cube, âne.

— Si tu le dis ... Mais encore ?

— Tu verras bien, dis-je d'un ton mystérieux.

En évoquant nos frères les Hommes, une idée absolument lumineuse m'a traversé l'esprit. Je dégage le petit cube de bois du reste de la table et m'attache à en polir les faces soigneusement. Un petit coup de lame pour lisser les aspérités les plus frappantes suffira. Ensuite, je prends la pointe de mon couteau pour pratiquer de petits trous dans le bois. Un, deux, trois, ...

— Mon Prince ? Es-tu bien en train de faire ce à quoi je pense ?

— Cela dépend, mon ami. À quoi penses-tu ?

— Tu construits un dé ! Un de ces jeux qu'apportent parfois les marchands d'Esgaroth !

— Exactement, un jeu. Ou comme ils le disent eux-mêmes : un_ passe-temps._

— Mon Prince, tu es un génie ! s'enthousiasme brusquement Velith en se redressant.

— Je sais, dis-je avec un petit sourire de fierté. Alors, sur quoi paries-tu ?

— Pardon ?

— Donne un chiffre, Velith ! Si le dé donne le même, tu auras gagné.

— Mais gagné quoi ?

— Gagné, c'est tout !

Un peu dubitatif, Velith accepte quand même de tenter l'expérience.

— Eh bien ... Huit.

— Non, réfléchis un peu ! Il n'y a que six faces, donc tu dois me donner un chiffre compris entre un et six.

— Ah ! Quatre, dans ce cas.

D'un geste solennel, je remue longuement le dé dans ma main avant de le lancer devant nous sur la table. Le dé roule, roule, roule ... Et tombe de l'autre côté.

— Je vais voir ! s'exclame Velith qui se lève, escalade la table et se précipite de l'autre côté. Ne bougez pas ! rugit-il encore à deux pauvres Elfes qui passaient innocemment près de la trajectoire du fameux dé.

Amusé, je me lève à mon tour pour suivre la suite des événements : le dé ne roule plus, Velith a enfin mis la main dessus.

— Alors ?

— C'est un quatre ! J'ai gagné !

— Ha, je suis sûr que tu as triché !

— Quoi ? Mauvais joueur, va ! Je ne mens jamais.

— Je demande à voir.

— À toi de jouer, à présent, m'encourage Velith. Tente donc ta chance à ton tour.

— Eh bien, je parie sur le chiffre un.

— Et que paries-tu ?

— Hum ... Mon poignard, tiens.

Velith lance le dé en l'air ; le petit cube vole sous nos regards brûlants d'excitation, retombe à terre et roule à nouveau jusque sous la table. Velith et moi nous précipitons aussitôt à quatre pattes pour retrouver le dé, mais je suis battu à la course par Velith qui l'atteint avant moi.

— Perdu, c'est encore un quatre. Ton couteau est à moi !

— Tu mens, traître !

— Mon Prince, si tu n'étais pas Prince je te ferais ravaler ces paroles dans ta gorge à coups de dague !

— De toute façon, ce dé est mauvais, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il est mal équilibré, c'est pour cela que le quatre retombe toujours. Trouvons un autre jeu.

— Les Hommes d'Esgaroth ont souvent ces drôles de petits cartons fins, tu sais, avec des portraits et des signes représentés dessus.

— Ah oui, les petites cartes. Il faudra leur en acheter la prochaine fois qu'ils viendront, et leur demander comment ils s'en servent. C'est bien une occupation d'Hommes d'attacher tant d'importance à des rectangles de cartons, tout de même ...

— Tu me diras, c'est tout de même une bonne façon de faire passer le temps, observe Velith. Je ne m'ennuie presque plus.

— Tiens c'est vrai, moi non plus !

— Attends, je sais ce à quoi nous allons pouvoir jouer et qui serait adapté à notre bel esprit : faisons des devinettes !

— Très bien, je t'écoute.

— J'en connais une fameuse : aussi léger qu'un plume, nul ne peut pourtant le retenir. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je ne sais pas ... Le temps ? dis-je, un peu hésitant.

— Non, le temps n'a même pas le poids d'une plume. Cherche encore.

— Vraiment, je ne trouve pas.

— Le souffle, Legolas !

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. À mon tour maintenant : personne n'en veut, mais quand on l'a on ne veut pas la perdre.

— Voyons, fait Velith en prenant l'air pensif ... On ne veut pas perdre la vie, mais cela ne va pas avec la première partie. Personne n'en veut ...

— Tu renonces, alors ?

— J'avoue, je ne suis pas meilleur que toi.

— C'était la guerre.

— Ha, ha ! Bien trouvé !

Nous nous mettons à rire joyeusement. Vraiment, les Hommes ont beau ne pas avoir de temps à perdre, ils ont trouvé de belles manières de le faire passer quand rien d'important ne retient leur attention. Même les autres Elfes qui arrivent peu à peu dans la salle commune nous observent, Velith et moi, avec une curiosité envieuse pour nos rires détendus. Et encore : nous ferons bientôt encore mieux. Un dé, quelques énigmes, un paquet de cartes ... Il va falloir lancer la mode.


	136. 2856 ans, jour 30

Partie III. 4 : Dol Guldur (2856 ans)

**C'est fou tout ce qui peut se passer en une semaine. Absolument fou. Et même en trois jours. J'ai beau avoir déjà observé ce phénomène un grand nombre de fois, il ne manque jamais de me surprendre.**

**Cela dit, c'est probablement plus vrai pour nous autres pauvres mortels que pour nos chers Elfes éternels.**

Chapitre 136 : Jour 30 (un mois)

Ils sourient tous les quatre. Sithiel rayonne de tendresse tandis que Lómalrion est tout en émotion ; sa fiancée Héthiel affiche un ravissement simple et sincère, et son propre Père n'est plus que fierté. Ils se tiennent les mains tous ensemble pour symboliser l'union désormais éternelle de leurs familles, pour annoncer au royaume et à toutes les Terres du Milieu qu'Héthiel, fille d'Héthor, épouse Lómalrion, fils de Sithiel.

En temps normal, c'est l'inverse qui aurait dû avoir lieu : Héthiel étant représentée par sa mère et Lómalrion par son père. Celui-ci ayant malheureusement connu un destin tragique avant même la naissance de son fils, cependant, il a fallu faire une petite entorse à la coutume. Du reste, je trouve que Sithiel a toute la légitimité du monde à se tenir là aujourd'hui et à accompagner vers sa nouvelle vie le fils chéri qu'elle a élevé seule dans une dignité parfaite.

Lorsque les paroles de bénédictions résonnent dans la vaste salle où se tient la cérémonie, je suis soudain frappé par le souvenir de la première fois où j'ai entendu ces invocations à Manwë et Varda. J'avais cent vingt ans et je vivais un rêve éveillé au pays d'Imladris, assistant aux noces du Seigneur Elrond et de la Dame Celebrian, fille de Celeborn. Et de Galadriel. Ah, Galadriel ... !

Quelle journée enchanteresse nous avions vécu, alors ! Le banquet, la cérémonie, l'assistance parée de ses plus beaux atours, les splendeurs d'Imladris servant d'écrin à tout cela ... Tout était parfait. Et pourtant je peux affirmer que l'émotion que je ressens aujourd'hui en voyant le petit Lómalrion se marier n'est pas moins forte que celle que j'avais ressentie voilà deux mille cinq cents ans.

Après avoir reçu la bénédiction de leurs parents, Héthiel et Lómalrion remplacent enfin les anneaux d'argent de leurs fiançailles par des anneaux d'or : c'est le signal que, retenant jusque là notre souffle pour ne pas troubler la majesté envoûtante de la cérémonie, nous attentions tous pour éclater en un tonnerre d'applaudissements joyeux et d'acclamations.

— Bravo, bravo ! Vive les mariés !

— Ah, c'est si beau ! fait Naëlissa à côté de moi. Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs ...

— Ton mariage était tout aussi émouvant, ma chère sœur.

— Je l'espère. En tout cas, il l'était pour moi. Je tremblais tant ! Jamais je n'oublierai cette journée.

— Sais-tu quels souvenirs me reviennent, pour ma part ? Ceux d'Imladris et des noces d'Elrond et Celebrian.

— Ah oui ! C'est vrai que c'était un moment merveilleux. Tu m'en as tant parlé quand j'étais petite que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été là moi aussi.

— Si je me souviens bien, dis-je en fouillant dans ma mémoire, je crois que c'est ce jour-là que Medrigor a pour la première fois évoqué avec moi le sujet de mon propre mariage.

— Ha, ha ! rit Naëlissa. J'aurais voulu voir ça. Je suppose que tu as complètement paniqué ?

— Naturellement ! J'étais beaucoup trop jeune, enfin. Et à présent, voilà que je suis trop vieux.

— Trop vieux, trop vieux ... Voilà qui est facile à dire. Du reste, c'est l'argument que tu nous opposes depuis bien des années à présent, mais regarde Lómalrion : quel âge a-t-il, au juste ?

— Quelque chose comme ... Non, je ne sais plus, dis-je d'un ton évasif.

Mais Naëlissa ne renonce pas devant mon manque de coopération et va trouver Sithiel pour, d'abord, la féliciter, et l'interroger ensuite.

— Quelle belle cérémonie, ma chère Sithiel ! N'est-ce pas Legolas ?

— Mais oui, tout à fait ! Tu dois être très fière de ton fils. Nous le sommes tous, d'ailleurs.

— Je suis si heureuse pour lui ! s'exclame Sithiel d'une voix vibrante, ses yeux illuminés par une joie profonde. Une mère ne pourrait rêver mieux pour son enfant que de l'unir à une personne douce et charmante comme Héthiel.

— C'est assurément une union des mieux assorties. Il suffit de les regarder ensemble pour le voir ! ajouté-je en désignant du geste les deux époux tendrement enlacés, avec l'air d'être trop heureux pour oser y croire. Et Héthiel a elle aussi beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme Lómalrion.

— Merci, Legolas.

— Dis-nous, à propos, quel âge a-t-il à présent ? demande ma sœur d'un ton anodin.

— Hum ... Près de deux millénaires, si je ne m'abuse.

— Ah, tu vois bien Legolas ! s'exclame Naëlissa d'un ton triomphant. Et toi qui te prétends trop âgé pour le mariage depuis au moins tes mille ans.

— Chacun fait comme il l'entend.

— Si tu le dis ... Enfin, je ne dis cela que pour te taquiner, tu le sais bien. J'ai bien appris à présent à ne plus trop essayer de te convaincre de te marier enfin – même si, comme tu le sais, cela ferait la joie de tout ton entourage.

— Et je suis ravi de voir que tu me connais si bien ! dis-je d'un ton ferme. Sur ce, belles dames, je m'en vais vous quitter pour le moment et aller féliciter les mariés.

Naëlissa m'adresse un sourire narquois tandis que Sithiel est déjà occupée à recevoir les félicitations d'autres de ses amis. Quant à moi, je demande seulement à remplir mes devoirs mondains et qu'on me laisse en paix après cela.

— Mon cher Lómalrion, toutes mes félicitations ! Ton adorable épouse et toi formez un couple des plus harmonieux, et c'est un bonheur des plus apaisants que de vous voir si heureux ensemble.

— Merci, Legolas, répond simplement Lómalrion.

Trop ému pour se montrer loquace, il m'adresse néanmoins un regard éloquent et me serre le bras avec un grand sourire tandis que sa dulcinée s'incline respectueusement devant le Prince de Mirkwood que je suis. Je ne m'attarde pas trop auprès d'eux, car bien d'autres Elfes veulent également leur adresser leurs meilleurs vœux, mais je repars tout songeur de cette simple entrevue.

Je pense à ce petit Lómalrion que je connais depuis sa naissance. Nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, pourtant j'ai le sentiment d'avoir toujours senti une certaine complicité entre nous, comme si nous nous ressemblions. En tout cas, j'ai souvent le sentiment qu'il est heureux quand nous nous voyons ou que nous sommes amenés à passer du temps ensemble. Plaisir partagé, naturellement.

D'où vient cette mutuelle affection ? Il n'est pas difficile d'y trouver un lien avec l'épisode où, avec mes maigres talents d'archer de l'époque, j'ai réussi à empêcher que sa mère et lui ne soient massacrés par d'immondes araignées. Par les Valar, qu'il était jeune alors ! Et moi donc ... En tout cas, c'est décidément le genre d'aventures qui forgent des liens.

Sans oublier que Lómalrion est le fils de ma belle Sithiel ! Un fils né, qui plus est, à une époque des plus intenses et des plus délicates dans nos relations. Aujourd'hui tout est redevenu impeccable, et nous sommes complètement réconciliés pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi, loin de là ...

Je dois avouer qu'à une certaine époque, je me suis laissé aller par moments à avoir presque l'impression d'être le père de ce petit Elfe orphelin. J'avais même confié cette réflexion à Sithiel en personne, un jour où j'avais trop abusé de vin de cerises en sa compagnie. Elle avait éclaté de rire, l'air un peu gênée en même temps, et m'avait avoué en retour que cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à moi pendant qu'elle était enceinte.

Ah, quelle famille !

**Pour l'aventure de Legolas sauvant Sithiel et Lómalrion d'une mort atroce, voyez le chapitre 57.**

**Pour revivre le mariage d'Elrond et Celebrian, c'est au chapitre 25.**

**Pour l'agence matrimoniale Love-Of-Mirkwood, "happiness is just a review away"!**


	137. 2856 ans, jour 60

Partie III. 4 : Dol Guldur (2856 ans)

**Allez, un peu d'action, aujourd'hui on reprend les armes ! Je commence à retrouver ma motivation, c'est la fête. Il fera beau. Tout va bien.**

**Plus que 20 chapitres ! Argh !**

**And I would walk 500 miles...**

Chapitre 137 : Jour 60 (deux mois)

— Alors, si la Soleil est à notre droite à ce moment de la journée je dirais ... que nous allons vers le Nord-Ouest. Ou plutôt vers le Nord.

— Ce qui est logique, Velith, puisque nous suivons le cours de la Rivière de la Forêt. N'as-tu donc jamais étudié la géographie de notre royaume ?

— Pas en détails, je dois l'avouer ! Les études supérieures de ce type doivent être un privilège de Prince.

Nous conversons par murmures : il ferait beau voir que deux soldats bavardent à tue-tête en pleine patrouille. Car nous sommes à nouveau en patrouille, enfin ! Reprendre cette routine guerrière me cause une profonde satisfaction – l'ennui qui pesait sur le palais ces derniers temps était vraiment devenu insupportable. Et il n'est jamais bon de laisser des soldats s'ennuyer.

J'ai donc retrouvé mon arc Lóktaur et mes poignards, mes réflexes vifs et alertes, et cette façon si particulière de marcher dans la forêt sans faire le moindre bruit. Aucune brindille ne craque sous nos pieds, aucun souffle ne dérange les feuilles qui tombent des arbres. Nous avançons tous ensemble à la rencontre de nos ennemis comme une ombre meurtrière et implacable.

Car la forêt de Mirkwood n'est pas en paix, loin de là ! Si les abords du palais sont désormais assez sûrs pour que l'on puisse y vivre sans être trop oppressé par l'angoisse, ce serait pourtant folie que de croire que les monstres du Nécromanciens ont renoncé à corrompre toute l'étendue de notre royaume. Notre patrouille a innové cette fois-ci en partant vers le Nord, et en quelques jours à peine nous avons déjà amplement eu notre lot de combats, de luttes et de mort. Araignées cliquetantes et chuintantes, loups sauvages, Gobelins au rire grinçant, chauve-souris, plantes vicieuses ... Tous sont encore là, plus menaçants que jamais.

Aujourd'hui cependant, notre marche est plus tranquille car nous suivons le cours de la Rivière. Je l'aime bien, cette Rivière. Il me semble que dans son cours tortueux que le Nécromancien n'a jamais su altérer en aucune façon, il y a un peu de l'esprit de Vertbois-le-Grand qui subsiste encore, vif et mystérieux. Aucune créature ténébreuse ne vient jamais boire ici. Certains ne partagent pas mon avis et prétendent que cette Rivière de la Forêt a un esprit malveillant, mais à mes yeux son eau est aussi fraîche, riante et pure qu'au premier jour où je l'ai vue couler.

Un bruit ! En un instant j'arme mon arc, vise et tire ; un cri retentit, et un gros oiseau charognard vient s'écraser à mes pieds. Taralith, qui marchait devant moi, se retourne alors et m'adresse un regard impressionné. Je lui réponds d'un simple signe de tête, et nous repartons sans accorder davantage d'importance à l'incident. Dans ces missions à travers Mirkwood, la mort nous entoure et peut frapper à chaque instant. Le plus souvent, elle vient de nous. Parfois, hélas, ce sont des Elfes qui succombent.

Nous avançons encore jusqu'à ce que la Soleil se mette à rougeoyer à l'horizon, puis Elriomir nous fait signe de nous arrêter pour installer un petit campement de fortune et nous reposer. Un guerrier que la faim ou le sommeil viennent déranger perd ses réflexes et sa concentration, et un tel guerrier ne sert plus à rien. Qui veut voyager loin ménage sa monture, et qui veut protéger son royaume ménage ses soldats.

— Viens, mon Prince, me lance Velith, adossons-nous à cet arbre. La mousse y semble épaisse.

— Ah, ce repos vient à temps ! Je suis rompu, mes épaules me font souffrir le martyre chaque fois que je lève le bras.

— C'est que nous sommes un peu rouillés, après tout ce temps perdu à ne rien faire au palais. Ta souplesse reviendra, comme à chaque fois.

— J'ai hâte. Vraiment, je n'en peux plus, dis-je en m'asseyant enfin avec un grand soupir.

Je me laisse aller à somnoler un court instant pendant que Velith déballe quelques provisions et partage un morceau de pain avec le petit Piolad. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques minutes, mais il me faut bien cela. Rien de tel qu'une petite sieste pour se revigorer ! Le repas attendra un peu, je n'ai pas encore assez faim pour m'en soucier.

Au bout d'un petit moment de bienheureuse inconscience, je finis donc par m'étirer longuement pour détendre mes muscles engourdis, puis je me résigne à me lever et à prendre ma gourde.

— Je vais chercher de l'eau, Velith. Veux-tu que je t'en prenne aussi ?

— Volontiers ! Ma gourde est juste là, à tes pieds.

J'attrape la gourde et pars vers la fameuse Rivière, qui heureusement est toute proche. Je m'agenouille sur la berge humide et plonge l'une après l'autre les deux gourdes dans l'eau fraîche. Par Yavanna, pour être fraîche, elle l'est vraiment ! Mes mains sortent de l'eau en me donnant le sentiment de porter deux blocs de glace au bout de mes bras. Cela devrait achever de me réveiller : vaillamment, je repose les gourdes et m'asperge généreusement le visage. Ha ! Vivifiant !

Puis, lorsque l'eau troublée par mes ablutions s'apaise à nouveau, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. Mon visage se reflète dans l'onde et je croise mon propre regard. C'est drôle, nous possédons nombre de miroirs au palais et il n'est pas rare que j'y jette un coup d'œil de temps à autres, mais en m'observant ainsi dans l'eau de la Rivière de la Forêt, j'ai l'impression de me voir véritablement pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

Etrange ... J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli. Mon front est toujours aussi lisse, mais mon regard semble fatigué. Je suis pourtant encore bien jeune ! Davantage, en tout cas, qu'Elrond ou Celeborn qui ne portent même pas encore la marque des ans. Pourtant, il faut l'avouer, j'ai déjà vécu bien des choses ... J'ai traversé le royaume de Mirkwood en long, en large et en travers jusqu'à Imladris, Esgaroth et les Monts Brumeux. Je suis devenu un guerrier et j'ai beaucoup combattu pour défendre mon peuple. J'ai rencontré des Elfes, des Hommes et des Mages, j'ai vu grandir ma famille et celles de mes amis. J'ai connu la guerre et la paix. La Grande Peste aussi, et puis le Rude Hiver et la famine.

Oui, j'en ai vu, des choses. Que m'arrivera-t-il encore ?

— Alerte !

Comme pour répondre à ma question intérieure, j'entends des cris venir soudain depuis le campement. Aussitôt je dégaine mes poignards et reviens sur mes pas à toute allure. C'est l'alarme ! Nous sommes attaqués ! Une horde d'araignées crasseuses s'est invitée à venir partager notre repas du soir, et la cohabitation n'a rien de pacifique. Déjà, Nilmandil enchaîne les flèches à un rythme vertigineux ; Holad s'y prend plus directement en plongeant un grand couteau dans le ventre noire d'une araignée ; Legun s'acharne sur une autre, et Viombor en affronte deux à la fois.

— Velith ! Mon arc !

Se délivrant de l'emprise d'une paire de pinces acérées, Velith pousse un grand cri et arrache la tête de l'araignée qui l'agressait, puis plonge pour se saisir de mon arc et de mon carquois avant de me les lancer prestement et de se jeter à nouveau dans la mêlée. J'attrape mes armes, lacère au passage le corps d'un monstre aux chuintements perfides qui me tombe dessus, et j'arme mon arc. Voilà le moment que je préfère : jouer du couteau m'amuse toujours un peu, mais c'est avec Lóktaur que je sens véritablement en moi l'âme d'un guerrier sanguinaire.

Une flèche : je délivre Piolad de la bête qui menaçait de lui couper un bras. Une autre : ma cible pousse un dernier cri, tressaille, et meurt. Encore une, encore et encore, encore et toujours. Tchac, tchac, tchac. Meurs, meurs, meurs. Je suis redoutable, invincible. Les bêtes reviennent toujours à la charge, mais toutes finissent par succomber les unes après les autres. Mes flèches font des ravages dans leurs rangs, et mes compagnons ne sont pas moins efficaces. Nous avons pour nous l'expérience de siècles entiers de combats, de haine et de survie. Dans les cris, les hurlements rageurs et les plaintes sanglantes, nous accomplissons notre devoir.

Il fait nuit noire quand la dernière araignée meurt enfin.

À présent, il est temps de panser nos plaies.

Sales bêtes.


	138. 2856 ans, jour 100

Partie III. 4 : Dol Guldur (2856 ans)

**Il fut un temps où j'écrivais mes fics sur une copie double, alors que je m'ennuyais ferme en cours de français. Cette fois c'est mon ordi chéri et la douleur sans nom du droit des sociétés, mais l'esprit reste vraiment le même !**

Chapitre 138 : Jour 100 (trois mois)

La journée d'aujourd'hui s'annonce fraîche, mais belle. En ce début d'hiver, le givre offre déjà aux branches des arbres ses somptueuses parures de glace étincelante que les rayons de la Soleil font miroiter et chatoyer à travers toute la forêt. Même les rudes soldats que nous sommes ne peuvent s'empêcher de se laisser émerveiller par ce spectacle, alors même que nous l'avons déjà tous contemplé des dizaines et des centaines de fois. L'éternel recommencement du miracle de Yavanna ne saurait nous laisser indifférents.

Nous poursuivons toujours notre patrouille, allant de combats en combats avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Pour l'instant la chance nous sourit et nous en profitons, mais qui sait ce qu'il adviendra demain ? Peu importe le nombre de victoires que nous remportons ou le nombre d'ennemis que nous abattons, il ne faut jamais relâcher notre prudence. Un seul instant de laisser-aller pourrait nous coûter la vie à tous.

— Sais-tu combien de temps encore nous allons rester dans la région, mon Prince ? me demande Velith.

— Non, j'avoue ne m'être pas encore trop posé la question. Il faudrait demander à Elriomir ce qu'il prévoit de ce point de vue-là.

— C'est une bonne idée, je pense que j'irai lui parler la prochaine fois que nous nous arrêterons.

— Pourquoi te poses-tu cette question, au demeurant ? As-tu envie de rentrer au palais ?

— Pas précisément, mais j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Selon que notre patrouille durera encore une semaine ou un an, cela ne me mettra pas dans le même état d'esprit. Vois-tu ce que je veux dire ? Plus notre mission sera courte, et plus nous pourrons y consacrer notre énergie de façon intense. En revanche, à l'inverse ...

— Oui, je vois. Eh bien si tu veux mon avis nous allons encore en avoir pour un petit bout de temps : tout se passe bien depuis notre départ et il semble que nous soyons sous une bonne étoile. Elriomir va probablement vouloir en profiter pour assainir la région le plus complètement possible.

Velith hoche la tête pour approuver la justesse de mon raisonnement.

— Je suppose que tu as ... commence-t-il, mais un cri l'interrompt.

— Par Mandos ! rugit soudain Elriomir. Quelle est cette infamie ?

— Ha ! Quelle horreur ! s'exclame Taralith d'une voix blanche.

— Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

— Valar tout-puissants, protégez-nous ! implore un autre.

Intrigué, je lève les yeux pour découvrir que le plus détestable des spectacles nous attend au détour d'un sentier : un tas de cadavres. Monstrueux enchevêtrement de corps massacrés, jetés pêle-mêle de la plus odieuse façon. Des corps d'Elfes. Hommes, femmes, jeunes et vieux. Tous baignent dans le sang et la boue, hideusement défigurés par la mort. Une puanteur immonde se dégage du charnier et vient nous prendre à la gorge, s'ajoutant à l'horreur qui nous fige tous aussi brusquement que si nous avions été frappés par la foudre.

C'est immonde, innommable. En proie au dégoût autant qu'à l'incompréhension et qu'à une sourde peur, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de cette vue sinistre. Tous ces Elfes, morts ! Morts de quoi, victimes de qui ? Peu m'importe pour l'instant. Je ne vois que le massacre de mon peuple, et la douleur vient tout à coup me tordre les entrailles aussi cruellement que si ceux que je vois là, les yeux vides et le corps lacéré, étaient mes frères et mes plus proches amis.

À quelques pas de moi, Piolad s'éloigne en chancelant et, pris d'une nausée qui n'est que trop compréhensible, tente de vider son corps et son âme de toute cette horreur. Brièvement, je suis assailli par l'affreux souvenir que nous partageons lui et moi avec Velith, celui du peuple d'Esgaroth ravagé par la Peste. Le tombereau de cadavres, l'odeur fade et écœurante de la mort, les chairs malsaines et putréfiées ... Tout cela me revient d'un seul coup en mémoire, comme un nouveau cauchemar presque aussi terrible que celui que nous sommes en train de vivre.

— Ces Elfes ... finit par balbutier Nilmandil, la voix encore un peu étranglée. Qui sont-ils ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?

— Je n'en sais rien ... murmure Holad.

Des larmes coulent sur le visage du brave Taralith, qui n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pousse une profonde expiration et m'avance vers l'infâme tas de corps pour y chercher un indice, un élément d'explication, n'importe quoi qui pourrait ramener un peu de rationalité à ce mauvais rêve. L'odeur atroce m'oblige à rabattre un pan de mon vêtement sur mon visage, mais j'ose tout de même avancer l'autre main vers les malheureux entassés là. Mes compagnons m'observent à distance, retenant leur souffle.

— Que vois-tu, Legolas ? demande Elriomir d'un ton qu'il essaie de rendre ferme.

— C'est difficile à dire ... Ces Elfes ont manifestement été victimes d'un massacre de la plus cruelle espèce. Voyez ces gorges ouvertes, ces entrailles épandues ...

— Epargne-nous les détails, m'arrête Velith, nous les voyons assez bien.

Je soupire, me sentant terriblement impuissant. Puis ma main tâtonnante reconnaît le manche fin d'une flèche que j'extrais pour l'examiner.

— Aucun doute, c'est une flèche de Gobelin ! finis-je par affirmer.

— Evidemment. Quelle autre créature aurait pu commettre pareille monstruosité ?

— Revenez, Legolas, nous en savons assez. Eloignons-nous d'ici pour le moment et réfléchissons. Si des Gobelins rôdent encore dans les parages, nous ferions mieux d'essayer de reprendre nos esprits sans nous mettre à portée de leurs flèches.

Cette fois, la voix d'Elriomir a retrouvé son pouvoir de commandement et nous nous arrachons tous à notre stupeur horrifiée pour le suivre quelques pas plus loin, de façon à laisser les arbres dissimuler à nouveau les corps de ces malheureux.

— Qu'allons-nous faire ? demande Viombor à son père.

— D'abord, nous calmer. Prenez tous le temps de boire de l'eau – du vin si vous en avez – et de prendre un peu de pain. Ranimons nos esprits. Rappelons-nous que nous sommes encore bien vivants.

Bien qu'un peu gênés tout d'abord de nous mettre ainsi à manger le plus normalement du monde, comme si de rien n'était, nous finissons par reconnaître la sagesse du conseil de notre chef. Chaque gorgée d'eau fraîche, chaque bouchée de lembas, c'est un peu de vie qui revient en nous, un peu d'horreur qui s'éloigne. Nous n'aiderons rien et nous ne sauverons personne sans cela.

— Je me demande qui étaient ces gens, reprend Elriomir un peu plus tard. Il m'a semblé voir que certains portaient des sacs et des baluchons.

— Peut-être s'agissait-il d'Elfes réfugiés, fuyant leur demeure au cœur de la forêt pour chercher abri au palais, propose Nilmandil. Cela expliquerait leur nombre et leur présence ici.

— Oui, probablement. Je pense qu'il s'agissait de familles entières. Hélas, les Orcs ont dû les rattraper et leur tendre une embuscade, achève Elriomir avec un lourd soupir. Il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire pour eux.

— Nous pouvons au moins leur accorder une sépulture décente, intervient Velith, bientôt approuvé par de nombreuses voix.

— Cela serait une bonne chose, en effet. La moitié de notre groupe s'attellera à cette tâche pendant que les autres feront le guet et surveilleront les environs. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes certainement observés en ce moment-même, et que les Orcs qui sont responsables de ce carnage rêvent probablement d'en commettre un autre.

— Mais nous ne les laisserons pas faire ! s'exclame Legun, enragé. Qu'ils viennent ! Nous leur montreront quel sort nous réservons à ceux qui s'en prennent à nos frères !

J'échange un regard avec Velith. Je sens encore une infinie tristesse peser sur mon âme. Lentement, nous nous levons tous les deux et nous retournons vers le tas de morts pour commencer à les enterrer de notre mieux. Taralith nous rejoint, ainsi que quelques autres. Contrairement au féroce Legun, je n'ai aucune envie de verser davantage de sang aujourd'hui. La vue de tous ces Elfes que nous n'avons pas su protéger m'arrache véritablement le cœur. Si nous avions seulement pu croiser leur chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, les escorter, les sauver ... Si nous avions seulement pu anéantir tous les Orcs et tous les monstres de la région.

Ah, si nous avions seulement pu être épargnés par les sombres rets de ce maudit Nécromancien !

Tout le reste du jour nous nous échinons à creuser une grande fosse dans le sol à moitié gelé de la forêt, avant d'y aligner chaque corps avec toutes les plus tendres précautions, comme si nous avions personnellement connu chacun d'eux. Certains sont si jeunes, si petits. Ils me rappellent Tinorfya au même âge, ou même Naëlissa et Amrod. Si jeunes ... Beaucoup trop jeunes.

Une fois cette sinistre besogne accomplie, nous rejoignons Elriomir et les autres. Le crépuscule s'abat déjà dans le ciel, mais la nuit règne dans nos cœurs depuis bien plus longtemps.

— Bien, soupire encore Elriomir. Mes amis, je pense qu'il est à présent temps pour nous de rentrer au palais. Il faut aller porter cette triste nouvelle.

**Vous vous souvenez de la Grande Peste ? Sinon, c'est au chapitre 90.**


	139. 2856 ans, jour 300

Partie III. 4 : Dol Guldur (2856 ans)

**Comment ça, je poste avec mille ans de retard ? Naan. Du tout :) Habituez-vous, parce que pendant les vacances ça risque de ne pas s'arranger. D'avance, je vous en demande pardon.**

**On accélère un peu dans le passage du temps pour avancer de six mois et arriver à la fin de cette partie. La semaine prochaine, on entamera la suivante qui sera aussi ... L'avant-dernière de cette fic. Et là, je commence à me dire que les choses vont très, très vite. Beaucoup trop. **

**En même temps, on arrive vraiment à des passages d'autant plus intéressants qu'ils se rapprochent du Seigneur des Anneaux ! Allez, il nous reste encore de la marge avant la fin.**

Chapitre 139 : Jour 300 (dix mois)

— Allez, un six.

Le cube de bois roule sur la table, vite d'abord, puis plus lentement. Sous nos yeux attentifs il tourne encore un peu, se stabilise enfin et ...

— Oh, non ! Encore perdu !

— Tu me dois une cruche de vin, mon Prince.

— Oui, bon, nous verrons ça plus tard, dis-je d'un ton évasif en rattrapant le dé pour refaire une partie.

Velith et moi avons repris nos jeux. Après la fin macabre de notre dernière patrouille et la découverte du massacre d'un grand nombre d'Elfes par une bande de ces infâmes Gobelins, nous sommes rentrés au palais et nous y sommes restés pendant le plus gros de l'hiver. De toute façon à cette saison, les araignées n'aiment pas trop sortir de leur tanière et se geler les pattes. Cela tombe bien, nous non plus.

Face à cette inactivité, nous avons d'abord passé notre temps à nous exercer encore et toujours pour garder nos muscles en alerte, avant de polir et d'aiguiser nos armes jusqu'à faire de chaque flèche une pointe absolument meurtrière et de chaque couteau une lame invincible. Nous avons chanté au coin du feu, récité des poèmes avec nos amis, passé du temps avec nos familles ... Et maintenant, nous jouons.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Velith qui me bat. Enfin plus exactement, il récupère ce que je lui avais gagné hier. De toute façon dans cette histoire nos gains et nos pertes sont plus symboliques qu'autre chose, puisque nous avons tous les deux un accès illimité aux ressources du ...

— Mithrandir ! Mithrandir revient !

Le cri nous fait aussitôt redresser la tête. Mithrandir de retour ? Quelle joie ! Il a donc survécu ! Sans plus attendre, Velith et moi abandonnons là nos dés et nos cartes pour nous précipiter vers la sortie du palais. Bien d'autres Elfes nous rejoignent dans notre course, et les couloirs résonnent de cris enthousiastes :

— Mithrandir arrive, il est là ! Il nous revient enfin !

— Vive Mithrandir !

— Loué soit Ilúvatar qui nous le ramène !

Je suis heureux de sentir une telle liesse parmi ceux qui m'entourent ; comme quoi, même si nous n'avons pas vraiment approuvé la raison que Mithrandir avait invoquée pour partir à Dol Guldur, nous sommes capables d'oublier tous nos différends pour nous réjouir simplement de voir le cher Istar revenir sain et sauf parmi nous. Car après tout, si nous avions mis sa décision en cause, c'était bien par inquiétude pour lui !

Dès que je l'aperçois depuis les portes du palais, je remarque que Mithrandir n'a pas changé. Du reste, le contraire aurait été étonnant : cela ne fait guère qu'un an qu'il nous a quittés, et je ne l'ai jamais vu changer le moins du monde depuis les nombreux siècles que nous le connaissons. Et pourtant ... À mieux y regarder, je note que son dos accuse peut-être une légère courbure, et qu'il s'appuie un petit peu plus qu'avant sur son bâton de marche. Serait-il blessé ?

Peu à peu, le Pèlerin Gris remonte vers nous qui sommes déjà prêts à l'accueillir avec des fleurs, des chants et des cris de joie. Quelle merveille ! Ce soir, nous ferons une grande fête !

Mais Mithrandir met brutalement fin à toute cette allégresse en marchant droit vers moi sans paraître prêter la moindre attention aux autres Elfes qui se pressent vers lui :

— Prince Legolas, faites au plus vite chercher le Roi Thranduil votre père, me lance-t-il d'une voix empreinte de gravité. J'ai des nouvelles de la plus haute importance à lui communiquer.

Et voilà qu'alors que j'espérais passer la journée en joyeux préparatifs de banquet, je me retrouve – sans trop comprendre comment – assis près de mon Père dans sa Salle du Conseil. Papa, Telith et tous les autres lèvent vers Mithrandir des yeux plein de préoccupation, attendant ses informations comme un condamné le ferait de sa sentence. À présent que j'observe Mithrandir de plus près, je me rends compte que son visage est marqué par un sérieux terrible et porte même des marques d'affliction. Je frissonne sur ma chaise. Que s'est-il passé à Dol Guldur ? Quel drame va-t-il donc nous annoncer ?

— Thranduil, je vous apporte de bien sombres nouvelles de Dol Guldur. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très préoccupant, et j'ai traversé votre royaume aussi vite que je l'ai pu pour vous en informer. De la même façon, il faudra aussitôt envoyer des messagers aux autres membres du Conseil Blanc : la Dame Galadriel, le Seigneur Elrond, et le sage Curunír. Pouvez-vous faire en sorte que cela soit réalisé dès que possible ?

— Naturellement, Mithrandir, répond Papa en faisant un signe à Telith, lequel s'éclipse immédiatement pour aller trouver des messagers et préparer leur départ.

Curieusement, Papa ne presse pas Mithrandir de questions pour savoir quelles sont ces fameuses nouvelles qu'il s'agira de transmettre. Je devine qu'il préfère préserver les dernières minutes qui le séparent encore d'une nouvelle charge de soucis. Mais Mithrandir ne l'épargne pas plus longtemps.

— Thranduil, l'heure est grave, reprend l'Istar. Celui que nous appelons le Nécromancien, celui dont nous avons toujours cru qu'il n'était qu'un Nazgûl ... N'est en fait autre que Sauron, le lieutenant de Morgoth.

Un silence terrible accueille ces paroles. Dans la stupeur générale, personne ne parvient à exprimer son incrédulité. Sauron ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il est ...

— Mais Sauron est mort ! s'exclame Papa d'une voix blanche. Il a été vaincu par la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes, par Elendil et Gil-Galad ! Je l'ai vu tomber de mes yeux, Mithrandir ! J'étais à la Bataille de Dagorlad et au siège de Barad-Dûr: Isildur l'a tué de sa main !

Dans les yeux de mon Père et dans sa voix étranglée, je lis soudain avec un choc tous les souvenirs d'horreur qui lui restent de cette sombre époque. Impuissant, je sens mon Père revivre d'un coup toutes ses années de souffrance loin de son royaume et de son épouse, la mort de son Père Oropher, et celle de bien d'autres de ses compagnons ... Tout cela pour anéantir Sauron. Autrement dit, si Sauron est bien vivant comme Mithrandir le prétend ... Tout cela pour rien.

— Non ! C'est impossible, cela ne peut pas être ! s'écrie encore Papa, oubliant soudain sa royale imperturbabilité.

— Je comprends votre désarroi, Thranduil, répond Mithrandir d'un ton plein de compassion. Je ne m'explique pas non plus comment cela est possible, mais cela est, indubitablement. Tout comme vous avez vu Sauron tomber sous les coups de Narsil, je l'ai vu bien vivant, à Dol Guldur. Ou du moins, j'ai reconnu son pouvoir.

Papa soupire profondément et se prend la tête dans les mains, mais Mithrandir continue impitoyablement, probablement pour se débarrasser d'un seul coup de toutes les mauvaises nouvelles.

— C'est un désastre. Non seulement est-il vivant, mais il reconstruit sa puissance. Il rassemble des forces, une nouvelle armée. Rien de bien redoutable pour le moment, mais suffisamment pour nous préoccuper. D'autant plus que si les choses se poursuivent à ce rythme ... Sauron est encore faible, naturellement. Mais si nous ne mettons rien en œuvre contre lui, il pourrait très vite devenir aussi terrible qu'il l'était à la fin du Deuxième Âge. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une chose pareille se produire, assène-t-il en guise de conclusion.

— Non, vous avez raison, finit par murmurer Papa. Je ferai prévenir le reste du Conseil. Nous débattrons ensemble de la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Thrimal, allez rejoindre Telith et les messagers et faites-leur part des informations que nous venons d'entendre.

— Bien, Majesté, répond le fidèle conseiller en se levant pour quitter la salle.

Ayant accompli son propre devoir d'oiseau de malheur, Mithrandir soupire à son tour et s'assoit sur une chaise. Il pose son bâton près de lui, retire son chapeau et le contemple pensivement pendant quelques instants. Personne n'ose interrompre ses réflexions.

— Et le pire, finit-il par annoncer d'une voix pleine de tristesse, c'est que je n'ai même pas réussi à sauver Thrain.

Papa et moi échangeons un regard. S'affliger de la mort d'un Nain ? Non, décidément, nous allons plutôt nous concentrer sur la réapparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Et sur ces belles paroles s'achève la partie « Dol Guldur ». Je vous laisse deviner quels seront les prochains événements ... (Fiez-vous à la chronologie : pour l'instant, on est autour de 2850 3A).**

**JE VOUS AIME !  
**


	140. 2952 ans, jour 1

Partie III. 5 : Cachots et Bataille (2952 ans)

**Comment ça, 140 ? Sérieusement ? 140 ? Comme dans : « j'ai écrit 140 chapitres pour cette fic » ? Mais ... Mais ... Ça en fait beaucoup ! Comment diable en suis-je arrivée là ? Et vous, mes chers lecteurs, vous êtes toujours là ? Pas trop lassés ? Vous m'émerveillez !**

**En tout cas, vous pouvez remercier un certain volcan islandais pour m'avoir bloquée à Paris ce week-end ! Bah, tant pis pour les vacances exotiques, ça me fait déjà tellement plaisir d'écrire pour vous ...  
**

Chapitre 140 : Jour 1

— Ah, bonjour Elrohir ! Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

— Très bien, Medrigor, je vous remercie.

— Vraiment ? N'avez-vous rencontré aucune embûche dans les Monts Brumeux ?

— On dirait que cela vous déçoit ! Il est vrai que les Orcs prolifèrent de façon incontrôlable dans ces montagnes, c'est une malédiction. Par chance, je commence à bien connaître les lieux, avec tous leurs recoins et leurs tunnels. Je sais éviter les tanières des Orcs et traverser les Monts sans me faire remarquer.

— Eh bien, quel art ! Je vous en félicite.

— C'est bien aimable à vous, répond Elrohir en s'inclinant aimablement.

Ah, les mondanités ! Je me demande ce qu'il y a de si merveilleux dans ces échanges de belles paroles pour que tout un chacun y soit si attaché. C'est peut-être simplement le fait que tout le monde soit soumis aux mêmes exigences de politesse et de courtoisie, nous rendant tous égaux ... Dans une certaine mesure.

Elrohir, donc, est une fois encore venu nous rendre visite. À ce rythme-là, il devient un véritable familier de notre palais, et sa venue n'est presque plus un événement ! Cela dit, ces bonnes habitudes ne diminuent en rien notre plaisir de le retrouver et de recevoir, par son truchement, quelques nouvelles du monde extérieur.

Ayant rencontré Medrigor juste à l'entrée du palais, nous conduisons tous ensemble Elrohir aux écuries pour qu'il y installe sa monture.

— Votre cheval sera traité comme un roi ici ! dis-je avec enthousiasme en allant caresser au passage la belle tête de mon Isil. Nos palefreniers sont chaleureux et connaissent très bien leur affaire.

— C'est vrai, je m'en souviens. La dernière fois que j'étais venu ici, mon cheval ne voulait même plus repartir à la fin de mon séjour.

— Il faut le comprendre, aussi, intervient Medrigor. Qui voudrait quitter une stalle confortable pour retrouver une longue route semée de traquenards ?

— Vous avez raison. Quoique tout de même, à se faire dorloter du matin au soir, ces braves bêtes doivent finir par s'ennuyer à la longue.

Après être allés saluer les chers palefreniers dont nous venons de chanter les louanges, Elrohir, Medrigor et moi-même remontons vers les salles principales du palais tout en continuant à bavarder comme des pies. Elrohir a beau venir nous voir assez souvent, sa dernière visite remonte quand même à un bon nombre de décennies !

— En tout cas, chacun ici sera heureux de vous revoir, Elrohir, lui assuré-je avec affection. La nouvelle de votre visite prochaine avait déjà fait naître la joie en nos cœurs.

— Je suis moi-même charmé, comme toujours, de vous retrouver tous !

— Quelles sont les nouvelles d'Imladris ? interroge Medrigor. Est-ce que tout le monde se porte bien ? Le Seigneur Elrond votre père, votre frère Elladan, votre sœur ...

— Oui, les choses vont plutôt bien, répond Elrohir. Enfin ... Bien sûr, ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus mélancolique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver que notre demeure est vide et triste depuis que ma mère nous a quittés pour partir vers les Terres de l'Ouest. Son absence est un lourd poids dans nos cœurs, surtout pour ma sœur. Arwen s'est d'ailleurs établie chez nos grands-parents, en Lorien, depuis quelques années.

— Vraiment ? Ah, j'ose espérer qu'elle y retrouvera la sérénité.

— Et moi de même.

— Naëlissa vous demandera sûrement de lui porter un message, si cela vous est possible, dis-je encore.

— Naturellement ! D'ailleurs, j'ai avec moi la réponse d'Arwen à la précédente missive de votre sœur. Je ne sais ce qu'elle y raconte, mais elle en a couvert des pages et des pages ...

Nous soupirons tous les trois de concert en pensant à la volubilité légendaire de nos dames. Ce n'est pas nous qui perdrions notre temps en palabres interminables, non, certainement pas !

Tandis que nous marchons sans but précis dans les couloirs, le regard d'Elrohir s'éclaire tout à coup comme s'il lui était venu une idée :

— À vrai dire, il y a bien quelque chose de nouveau à Imladris, en ce moment, lance-t-il sur un ton de mystère.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler ouvertement ... murmure Elrohir, de plus en plus énigmatique. Ceci étant, ajoute-t-il rapidement, je crois que sans l'avoir avoué explicitement, mon Père avait l'intention que je profite de ma visite pour informer le Roi Thranduil de cette affaire. Je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas grand mal à vous associer au secret, mes amis. Je vous sais dignes de confiance.

— Merveilleux ! Allons tout de suite trouver mon Père, vous lui dévoilerez ce grand secret sans plus attendre.

Nous découvrons Papa dans sa chambre, perdu dans d'innombrables liasses de parchemins sous le regard tendre de Maman qui brode une tunique près de lui. Tous deux accueillent Elrohir avec une simplicité chaleureuse, comme s'il était de notre famille, et je sens que le fils d'Elrond en est sincèrement touché. Notre royaume forestier n'est peut-être pas aussi enchanteur qu'Imladris, mais nous savons y faire régner une atmosphère de franche bienveillance mutuelle qui a toujours séduit nos visiteurs.

Nous nous installons tous ensemble autour d'une table et, tout en sirotant une bonne tasse de tisane parfumée, nous nous apprêtons à entendre les confidences d'Elrohir.

— Thranduil, dit-il à mon Père, avant toute chose je tiens à vous dire que je compte sur votre sagesse pour ne faire part des informations que je vais vous divulguer qu'aux personnes qui en seront réellement dignes. Il m'a semblé tout naturel de vous en parler, mais ce sont des choses qui pourraient se révéler très dangereuses si elles atteignaient les mauvaises oreilles.

— Naturellement, Elrohir. Je n'évoquerai cette question qu'avec ceux de mes conseillers qui auront besoin de cette connaissance.

— Je vous en remercie. De toute façon, le mystère sera forcément éventé tôt ou tard ; cependant pour le moment, la discrétion est de rigueur.

Papa échange un regard avec Maman, Medrigor et moi pour nous inclure dans cet accord, puis il hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Satisfait, Elrohir reprend la parole :

— Il y a de cela huit ans, à présent, nous avons reçu une bien curieuse visite à Imladris. C'était celle d'une femme et de son enfant. Le père du petit, qui n'avait que deux ans, venait d'être tué par des Orcs. J'ajouterai que ce père était Arathorn, fils d'Arador, quinzième Chef des Dúnedain du Nord.

— Les Dúnedain ? répète Maman. Ne sont-ils pas les descendants d'Isildur, héritiers de Numenor ? J'ignorais même que leur race perdurait encore.

— Les derniers Dúnedain mènent une vie errante en Eriador, Naëliriel, lui explique Papa. C'est bien cela, Elrohir ?

— Tout à fait. La mère de l'enfant, Gilraen, est justement inquiète pour son fils. Un tel héritage pèse sur ses petites épaules ! Jeune comme il est, c'est une proie facile pour les Orcs de Sauron. S'il avait connaissance de son existence et s'il savait où il se trouve, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attacherait sûrement à mettre fin aux jours de l'héritier d'Isildur. C'est pourquoi Gilraen nous a amené son enfant. Et depuis huit ans, il vit ainsi parmi nous sans connaître lui-même la vérité sur son identité et sur son ascendance.

— Comment s'appelle cet enfant ? demande doucement Maman.

— Il a pour nom Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Mais mon Père lui a donné le nom d'Estel, pour le protéger.

— L'Espoir ... Voilà qui est bien choisi. Cet Estel et sa noble lignée représentent peut-être le dernier souvenir de la noblesse des Hommes et de la grandeur de Numenor.

Etrangement, je me sens ému par ce récit. L'histoire de ce petit Aragorn, ou plutôt Estel, est à la fois belle et triste. J'ai souvent déploré la faiblesse des Hommes et leur capacité incompréhensible à s'entretuer sans relâche et sans raison, mais j'ai tout autant d'admiration pour leur façon d'accepter la fugacité de leur existence et même, parfois, d'en faire d'éphémères merveilles. Ils sont capables du pire comme du meilleur. De quel côté penchera la balance pour le jeune Estel ?

**J'ADORE évoquer Aragorn dans cette fic. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout à coup franchi un pas gigantesque, comme si le pas suivant allait me jeter loin de Mirkwood et au beau milieu de la Communauté !****:) Ça sent terriblement la fin, tout ça, mais je rêve tellement de ces scènes-là depuis le début ...**


	141. 2952 ans, jour 2

Partie III. 5 : Cachots et Bataille (2952 ans)

**Réflexion du jour : plus on avance dans les chapitres, plus leur nombre grandit. Après le 140, voici le 141. C'est fou, non ?**

**À part ça, vous serez heureuses (je ne m'adresse qu'aux filles) d'apprendre que mon tout nouveau vernis à ongles fait mes délices. Je vois la vie en prune !**

**(OK, je sors)**

Chapitre 141 : Jour 2

J'ai à peine dormi de la nuit. Les idées se sont bousculées dans ma tête comme un tourbillon sans fin ; chaque fois que je me satisfaisais d'une, une autre surgissait, plus excitante encore. Je me suis assoupi le sourire aux lèvres et je me réveille avant l'aube, frais et pimpant, mon projet fin prêt dans mon esprit. Ça va être merveilleux ! Il faut tout de suite que j'aille trouver mon Père !

Sans égard pour le silence paisible que devrait imposer cette heure bien matinale, je sors de ma chambre en trombe et file à travers les couloirs comme une flèche. Je suis sûr que mes parents vont adorer mon idée. Elle est tellement merveilleuse ! Cela vaut bien la peine de se réveiller un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. La journée en sera toute illuminée, ensuite.

Les gardes postés à l'entrée de la chambre royale n'osent pas m'arrêter dans ma course (il ferait beau voir qu'ils s'opposent au Prince), mais échangent tout de même un regard embarrassé lorsque je me mets à tambouriner à la porte.

— Père, Père, ouvrez ! C'est moi, Legolas, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! Ouvrez vite !

Un grognement sourd me répond. Visiblement, mes parents dormaient encore. Ah, la paresse ... Souverain vice. Au bout de quelques instants – et nouveaux coups frappés énergiquement à la porte – celle-ci s'ouvre légèrement, et le visage de mon Père vient s'encadrer dans l'entrebâillement. C'est curieux, mon sourire extatique ne se reflète pas du tout chez lui : il a cet air endormi et furieux de l'ours dérangé dans sa tanière. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

— Eh bien Legolas, qu'y a-t-il ?

— J'ai eu une idée cette nuit, Père, il fallait que je vous en parle.

— Je t'écoute ... Puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir.

— Puis-je entrer ?

Papa jette un coup d'œil derrière lui dans la chambre, soupire, puis ouvre la porte plus largement.

— Viens donc, me dit-il avec un signe de la main.

Dans la chambre, je devine la présence de ma Mère qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, semble dormir encore sous ses couvertures. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas dérangée. Enfin, comme mon Père me regarde avec insistance, j'estime que l'heure est venue de ne pas faire davantage de mystère :

— J'ai décidé de partir à Imladris. Je pourrais rentrer avec le Seigneur Elrohir, ou bien même avant lui s'il désire rester ici quelques temps. Je voudrais rencontrer ce jeune Estel dont il nous a parlé. Je pourrais lui enseigner à tirer à l'arc !

L'air éberlué de mon Père n'a d'égal que la célérité avec laquelle Maman bondit hors de son lit pour me dévisager comme si elle n'avait pas compris mes paroles.

— N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ? dis-je, soudain un peu hésitant.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? répond Papa d'un ton sec.

— Mais non, pas du tout.

— Qu'es-tu allé te mettre en tête ? s'exclame Maman.

— Aller à Imladris ? Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Nous avons besoin de toi, ici.

— Mais, Père ...

Papa poursuit sans prêter attention à mon interruption.

— Les voyages sont dangereux, tu le sais très bien, et je ne veux pas que tu ailles courir les routes ainsi. À quoi bon ? Et d'ailleurs, ce serait vraiment bien inconscient de ta part si l'on venait à découvrir le but de ton voyage. N'as-tu pas compris que l'existence du petit Estel était un secret à garder à tout prix ? Ne sens-tu pas combien ce secret serait mis en danger si, tout à coup, des étrangers comme toi venaient à affluer sans raison à Imladris ? Voyons Legolas, tu n'es pas sérieux !

Non, je dois l'avouer. Brusquement, je suis pris d'un solide mal de crâne et d'une grande lassitude, sûrement les résultats de ma nuit d'insomnie. Bredouillant des excuses, je quitte les appartements de mes parents sans essayer de discuter davantage. Au fond, une part de moi a toujours eu ces arguments à l'esprit, une part de moi a toujours su que ce projet n'avait pas de sens.

Mais j'en avais tellement envie, pourtant ! C'est cette stupide envie dévorante qui m'a gardé éveillé si longtemps, la même qui m'a donné des ailes ce matin et m'a fait oublier toutes les convenances. L'envie, pas tant d'aller à Imladris, mais surtout de sortir de chez moi.

Depuis quelques temps, à vrai dire, j'en viens à jalouser secrètement Elrohir. Cette façon nonchalante avec laquelle il peut, lui, parcourir le monde et ramener toujours des souvenirs exotiques de toutes les contrées imaginables ... Quel rêve ! Bien sûr, j'ai souvent l'occasion de sortir de notre palais, ne serait-ce qu'au cours des nombreuses expéditions et missions de patrouille que nous menons avec les autres soldats. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Malgré la taille immense de notre forêt et de notre royaume, il y a des jours où, comme aujourd'hui, je m'y sens enfermé.

Ha ! Je soupire lourdement. Mes pas sans but me conduisent au hasard, d'abord devant les portes du palais, puis dans la salle commune, aux écuries, à l'Intendance ... Rien ne m'attire vraiment. Je n'ai envie de voir personne, ou du moins aucun de ceux que je vois tous les jours. Je voudrais partir, découvrir le monde, rencontrer d'autres êtres et d'autres peuples ... Mais comment le pourrais-je ?

Je n'ai pas les talents d'Elrohir pour me frayer un chemin dans les pires dédales et passer inaperçu au milieu d'un nid d'ennemi. Mes talents de soldats sont adaptés aux grandes batailles, non aux parcours plus subtils. Même Medrigor, qui a pourtant beaucoup voyagé dans sa jeunesse, aurait sûrement aujourd'hui bien du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi les embûches dont Sauron a tissé le monde. Alors moi ...

Au final, étrangement dégoûté de tout ce qui m'entoure, je finis par sortir et par faire quelque chose qui ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des siècles : escalader les parois nos cavernes, comme mon frère Amrod aimait tant le faire quand il était plus jeune. Je me souviens de la fois où mon Père m'avait fait gravir ces pentes pour me montrer l'étendue du royaume de Mirkwood, puisqu'il devait un jour devenir le mien. Le spectacle m'avait coupé le souffle, alors.

Pour l'instant, je suis surtout essoufflé par l'effort de l'ascension ! Ce nouvel exercice fait travailler en moi des muscles qui n'ont pas du tout l'habitude d'être sollicités. C'est impressionnant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais employer autant de muscles différents ... Chacun étant capable de se faire douloureux à sa façon. Ah ! Mais j'y arriverai, je peux le faire !

Enfin, après un long et exigeant effort, j'arrive au sommet. La perspective que l'on a de là-haut tient ses promesses : le spectacle est toujours aussi impressionnant. Mais aujourd'hui, mes yeux se portent plus loin encore, au-delà des confins de l'horizon. Je regarde de toute la force de mes yeux, comme si je pouvais contraindre mes pouvoirs d'Elfe à dépasser encore la mesure de ce qu'ils rendent possible. En vain ; la forêt de Mirkwood est bien trop vaste.

Pourtant, je peux toujours me laisser aller à imaginer. Je m'assieds sur le sol pierreux et laisse mes rêves faire le voyage à ma place : au Sud, la sinistre forteresse de Dol Guldur, mais aussi l'antique forêt de Fangorn dont les légendes ont su parvenir jusqu'à nous. Plus loin encore, ce sont les terres des Hommes : le Gondor privé de Roi, le jeune Rohan avec ses plaines et ses chevaux. En remontant vers le Nord et l'Ouest, j'arriverais en Lorien et j'y rencontrerais la belle Arwen Undómiel, Etoile du Soir et sœur bien-aimée de notre hôte. J'aurais aussi la joie profonde de revoir ses illustres grands-parents ... Ah ! Contempler encore une fois le visage de Galadriel !

Et puis viendrait ma chère vallée d'Imladris, fidèle au souvenir que j'en garde précieusement dans l'attente du jour qui m'y ramènera peut-être. Plus loin à l'Ouest, ce seraient les terres d'Eriador où vivent les Dúnedain errants et bien d'autres créatures. Plus loin encore les Havres Gris, demeure de Círdan le Charpentier. Papa m'avait parlé une fois de cet Elfe illustre dont on dit qu'il porte une barbe, qu'il construisit le _Vingilot_ d'Eärendil et qu'il est plus vieux que la Terre. Mon Père l'avait rencontré à la Bataille de Dagorlad.

Et au-delà des Havres Gris ... La mer. Je ne sais quasiment rien d'elle. La Grande Mer de l'Ouest, qui conduit au pays d'Aman. La verrai-je un jour ?

Hélas, certainement pas. Pauvre fou que je suis, je ferais bien d'arrêter de rêver.

**Sérieusement, ce vernis à ongles ...**


	142. 2952 ans, jour 3

Partie III. 5 : Cachots et Bataille (2952 ans)

**Les enfants, je suis malade et épuisée. Je ne sais pas du tout si j'arriverai à être productive sur ce chapitre. Enfin si, nécessité faisant loi je me doute bien que je finirai par en venir à bout. Mais je sens que la lutte va être longue ... Très longue ... Je veux m'effondrer sur mon lit !**

Chapitre 142 : Jour 3

Prenant un vieux chiffon qui traîne sur une table, j'essuie mes mains tâchées de sang. Pas le mien, mais celui d'un Elfe que l'on vient de trouver aux portes du palais, blessé et au bord de l'épuisement le plus total. Avec Medrigor et Velith, nous avons aidé les gardes des portes à ramener son corps à l'intérieur avec le petit Elfe qui l'accompagnait – celui-ci étant visiblement choqué mais indemne.

— Qui sont-ils ? demande ma nièce Tinorfya, accourue aux nouvelles.

À entendre sa voix blanche et à la voir survenir tout à coup, les joues rougies d'avoir couru, je reconnais bien là ma chère petite Tinorfya qui est aussi curieuse qu'attentionnée.

— Des réfugiés, probablement.

— Il en arrive souvent au palais, de ces Elfes qui fuient leur demeure au cœur de Mirkwood plutôt que d'attendre que les monstres de Sauron ne viennent les y massacrer, explique Velith. Je suppose que ceux-ci ont fait une mauvaise rencontre en cours de route, mais ils devraient s'en tirer.

Gravement, je repose le chiffon rougi. Oui, ils s'en sont tirés ... Mais à quel prix ? Pourquoi, ô Manwë, faut-il que des sujets de notre royaume soient empêchés de rejoindre sans risque le palais et la demeure de leur Roi ? Dans quel monde vivons-nous ?

— Les malheureux ! soupire Tinorfya, pleine de compassion.

— Et encore, ajoute Medrigor d'un air sombre, ceux-là ont eu de la chance. Beaucoup périssent purement et simplement en cours de route.

— Mais c'est affreux ! s'écrie Tinorfya en devenant soudain pâle.

— Tu l'ignorais donc, petite nièce ? dis-je à mon tour. En tant que membre de la famille royale, il est pourtant de ton devoir d'affronter la dure réalité des choses. Bien des drames se produisent chaque jour dans les ombres de Mirkwood. N'as-tu pas entendu parler du terrible charnier que nous avions découvert au cours d'une de nos patrouilles ?

— Non ... Ma mère n'a pas évoqué ce sujet avec moi.

— Je comprends qu'elle ait voulu épargner ta jeunesse innocente et ta joie de vivre. Mais nous vivons des temps où le choix n'est plus possible : il _faut_ savoir quel mal rôde au dehors, il _faut_ être méfiant. C'est une question de survie.

Tinorfya me jette un regard apeuré, elle qui ne m'a presque jamais entendu m'exprimer ainsi, d'un ton aussi sérieux. Pourtant je ne regrette pas d'avoir jeté l'inquiétude dans son âme : si c'est le prix à payer pour qu'elle redouble de vigilance à l'avenir, alors cela en vaut la peine. Je préfère avoir une nièce un peu angoissée que plus de nièce du tout.

Dans la salle voisine, un petit groupe d'Elfes s'est réuni pour porter secours aux deux réfugiés, leur fournir les soins, la nourriture et le réconfort dont ils ont besoin. Velith soupire.

— Ceux-là sont entre de bonnes mains, et je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Venez mes amis, allons reprendre cœur dans la salle commune.

Il est rare que ce soit lui qui prenne ainsi les choses en mains quand nous sommes en cette compagnie, mais cette fois-ci nous suivons tous les quatre Velith sans discuter. Sa suggestion semble bonne. Aucun jus de fruit frais ni aucun gâteau au miel n'a jamais arrêté de Gobelin, mais au moins en réjouissant nos corps ils nous permettent d'apaiser nos âmes. Du moins un petit peu.

Nous allons donc nous attabler autour d'une grande galette ruisselante de beurre que Medrigor se charge de partager en parts généreuses. Autour de nous se trouvent quelques Elfes du palais, comme toujours, mais aussi quelques visages moins connus dans lesquels je crois reconnaître d'autres réfugiés arrivés chez nous voilà quelques semaines, heureusement sans encombre.

— Vous savez, dis-je en arrachant une délicieuse bouchée de galette, je me faisais justement la réflexion hier que je commençais à me sentir enfermé, ici. Dans Mirkwood, pour être exact. Eh bien en fait, je crois que les choses sont encore plus pénibles, n'est-ce pas ? Ces derniers temps, avec les malheurs que Sauron répand sur nous de façon toujours plus inlassable, c'est tout juste si nous osons encore nous promener tranquillement dehors, autour du palais.

— Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, approuve Medrigor. Une fois encore, on ne se sent plus vraiment libre.

— Pensez-vous vraiment ? s'étonne Tinorfya. J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir une liberté de mouvements assez large, compte tenu des circonstances. Si j'ai bien compris, les soldats de la garde nous permettent d'avoir – du moins, dans les environs immédiats du palais – une certaine sécurité qui est plus importante qu'avant la Paix Vigilante.

— Certes, la reprend Velith, mais la question n'est pas vraiment de savoir si nous pouvons marcher jusqu'à la Rivière de la forêt, ou jusqu'à la lisière des arbres, ou bien encore cinquante pas au-delà. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, Legolas, mais si je suis ton idée le problème est bien plutôt dans nos esprits. Dans cette oppression permanente.

— C'est tout à fait ça, dis-je en acquiesçant de la tête. Nous avons tous appris à vivre dans une inquiétude, une vigilance perpétuelle. Et heureusement ! Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix si nous voulons survivre, et c'est ce qui s'impose dans notre situation. Mais ce n'est pas une chose naturelle pour des Elfes.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demande encore Tinorfya.

Medrigor, assis directement sur la table et portant encore son couteau plein de miettes dorées de galette, se charge de lui répondre en laissant son regard rêveur se perdre dans un autre monde.

— Ma chère Tinorfya, les Elfes – plus que toutes les autres races de la Terre du Milieu – sont faits pour avoir un esprit libre. Pour s'élever. Est-ce un hasard si nous établissons traditionnellement nos demeures dans les arbres ? Non, je ne le crois pas. Les Hommes ont une vie brève, et doivent donc se garder de tout ce qui risquerait de l'abréger encore : le froid, la faim, les maladies ... Cela fait partie du charme éphémère de leur existence. Quant aux Nains, tapis au fin fond de leurs montagnes, ils n'aspirent qu'à creuser la terre, à découvrir ses trésors et à les tailler en armes ou en joyaux. Mais qu'en est-il pour les Elfes ? Nous aimons rire, chanter, rêver en regardant le ciel. Nous aimons la poésie, nous pouvons méditer des jours entiers sur l'Histoire de nos peuples. En vérité, nos âmes se languissent des terres de Valinor, de la lumière immortelle des Deux Arbres, de la contemplation glorieuse des Valar. Ce sont là nos aspirations les plus profondes. Et au lieu de ça, que faisons-nous ? Nous vivons chaque jour dans la crainte de la prochaine pince d'araignée qui viendra nous déchirer les entrailles, achève-t-il d'un ton désabusé.

Un silence accueille la fin de ses paroles qui nous ont tous emmenés ailleurs. Même les autres Elfes de la salle se sont tournés vers notre groupe pour écouter Medrigor. Tinorfya croise les bras sur la table, y pose la tête, et ferme les yeux. Je lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse, espérant que ses rêves l'emmèneront pour un temps dans un monde meilleur.

— À qui le dites-vous ! finit par lancer une voix depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Il s'agit de l'un des réfugiés que j'avais remarqués plus tôt, et qui aspire visiblement à engager la conversation. L'air un peu gêné de nous interrompre dans notre rêverie, il se montre cependant assez déterminé pour s'approcher de nous d'un pas sûr.

— Bonjour, l'ami, lance Velith. D'où viens-tu ?

— Je m'appelle Dloriel, Messire, et j'arrive du Nord. J'ai trouvé asile dans ces cavernes voilà quelques jours, après avoir pris la route avec mon épouse et nos deux fils.

— Pourquoi avez-vous pris de tels risques ? Ne pouviez-vous rester chez vous ?

— Avec votre respect, Messire, nous ne le pouvions pas, non. Nous habitions près d'Esgaroth, et trop près de ce qui fut la ville de Dale.

— J'ai entendu parler de cette cité, dis-je alors. N'a-t-elle pas été attaquée récemment ?

— Hélas, si ! répond l'autre. Cela remonte à deux siècles, lorsque Smaug le Doré, dernier des grands Dragons, a décidé de massacrer les Nains des Montagnes Grises et de Dale pour s'emparer de leurs trésors. Depuis, il garde celui-ci jalousement dans les profondeurs de sa montagne, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de mener régulièrement des incursions contre Esgaroth et sa région.

— Comment ? Contre Esgaroth même ? Je croyais pourtant que la cité était à l'abri !

— Qui peut s'opposer à l'attaque d'un Dragon, Messire ? répond tristement Dloriel. Smaug fait régner la terreur dans toute la région, toujours plus rusé, plus cruel et plus puissant. C'est pour cela que nous avons dû fuir ... Mais nous n'arrivons plus à nous sentir en sûreté nulle part.

— Quelle misère ...

**Je sais, cette fin est un peu bancale, mais sérieusement j'ai une telle envie de dormir, vous n'imaginez pas. D'autant plus que j'ai aussi un partiel à réviser pour demain – forcément, sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle ! Donc mes chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous vous contenterez de ce chapitre tel qu'il est et j'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine (un peu plus en forme, ça ne serait pas du luxe).**


	143. 2952 ans, jour 7

Partie III. 5 : Cachots et Bataille (2952 ans)

**Une semaine plus tard, de fait, je suis à nouveau en forme ! Joie ! :) Encore un peu atteinte de flemmagite aiguë mais bon, ça c'est une maladie connue, rien de trop redoutable. **

**Et – rien à voir mais on ne le dit jamais assez – un de ces jours je plaquerai tout, j'irai faire pousser du coton en Géorgie, porter des crinolines et épouser Rhett Butler. Je vous jure.**

Chapitre 143 : Jour 7

Depuis quelques jours, nous avons apporté de nouveaux aménagements à notre palais : l'une des salles qui sont dotées du rare avantage de posséder une petite ouverture sur l'extérieur a été transformée en une sorte d'hospice pour accueillir les réfugiés les plus mal en point. Des Elfes surtout, bien sûr, mais des Hommes également. Cette pièce est devenue pour eux un havre de repos et de paix, chose dont certains n'osaient même plus rêver après avoir affronté la périlleuse traversée de Mirkwood jusqu'ici.

Beaucoup se dévouent sans compter à leur apporter des soins : ma Mère, ma sœur et ma nièce y accomplissent amplement leur part d'ouvrage, imitées en cela par bien d'autres Elfes du palais. Tinorfir les rejoint souvent, ainsi qu'Amrod avec son épouse et leur fils Riod – dont je me demande parfois s'il n'est pas plus attiré par les doux yeux de Tinorfya que par les plaies sanglantes des blessés. Le mystère reste entier.

Bien sûr, j'y suis également présent aussi souvent que mes tâches de soldat me le permettent Medrigor, avec ses talents de guérisseur, s'est rapidement imposé comme un atout de poids. En somme, c'est assez agréable d'aller travailler dans ce petit hospice, car l'atmosphère qui y règne est surtout celle du soulagement, du réconfort après l'épreuve. Là, les plus sombres souvenirs s'évanouissent sous la douceur apaisante des caresses et le parfum des baumes épicés. Presque tous ceux qui sont parvenus jusqu'ici sont assurés d'en ressortir en se portant comme un charme. Parfois, hélas, certains succombent. Mais même alors, ces malheureux ont la consolation de s'en aller dans la paix.

Il est encore heureux que, dans nos frontières et les limites de notre palais, nous soyons encore les maîtres ! Ici au moins, nous sommes sûrs que la terreur ne pourra jamais régner comme elle le fait dans la forêt – ou alors, il faudra que nous ayons atteint la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons.

— Legolas ! Peux-tu m'apporter quelques bandages et une coupe de vin, s'il te plaît ? appelle ma sœur.

— Tout de suite, Naëlissa, dis-je en m'activant aussitôt.

La jeune Elfe dont elle s'occupe a eu l'épaule méchamment lacérée par je ne sais quelle créature. La blessure est superficielle et Naëlissa l'a déjà lavée de ses mains habiles, mais la pauvre victime est encore pâle comme la mort. Ses yeux pleins d'effrois fixent le vide et semblent revivre sans cesse la terrible scène d'épouvante qui l'a jetée au milieu des monstres. Et si elle n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper ? Si aucun soldat n'avait surgi pour la sauver ? Si les Gobelins l'avaient ... ?

— Buvez, ma chère, cela vous réconfortera, lui propose doucement Naëlissa.

Docilement, et sans avoir vraiment l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle fait, la malheureuse obéit. Notre vin est fameux pour ses vertus revigorantes : quelques gorgées lui rendent rapidement quelques couleurs, et semblent brusquement éloigner de son esprit les sombres nuages qui l'oppressaient jusque là. Surprise par la vigueur du remontant, la jeune Elfe tousse un peu avant d'esquisser un sourire timide que lui rend amplement Naëlissa.

— Prenez votre temps pour finir la coupe, lui recommande-t-elle tout en arrangeant les bandages autour de son épaule blessée. Ensuite, vous prendrez une couverture et vous irez vous reposer. Je vous garantis que demain, tout ira mieux.

— Merci, murmure l'autre.

Vraiment, il faut avouer que notre vin n'a pas son pareil. Nous avons réussi à le rendre aussi bénéfique et apaisant pour le corps et l'esprit que l'est le pain de lembas. Et j'affirme cela le plus honnêtement du monde ! Ce vin que nous produisons est d'un arôme fruité que tout Mirkwood reconnaît comme indiscutablement supérieur. D'ailleurs, la meilleure preuve en est que sa réputation commence même à s'étendre au-delà de nos frontières.

Depuis quelques temps, en effet, les Hommes d'Esgaroth de passage dans notre palais ont ramené chez eux le souvenir enthousiaste des deux ou trois flacons que nous avions pu partager avec eux au cours de nos habituelles négociations commerciales. Et dès lors, c'est sur le vin même qu'ont porté ces fameuses négociations. Nous avons d'abord été surpris par cette nouvelle demande, convaincus que nous étions que chaque région de la Terre du Milieu était aussi capable que nous de produire un breuvage acceptable. Pourtant, nous avons dû nous rendre à l'évidence que cela n'était manifestement pas le cas.

La réputation fameuse de notre vin a traversé Esgaroth comme une traînée de poudre : un rien de temps à peine après notre première commande, ce sont des tonneaux entiers que l'on s'est mis à nous acheter. Une belle aubaine pour nous ! Les commandes sont même devenues si importantes que, pour aller plus vite, nous envoyons désormais les tonneaux de vin par voie d'eau, au fil du courant de la Rivière de la Forêt.

Etant tout de même intéressé par la gestion de ce genre d'affaires, surtout quand elles atteignent une telle échelle, je m'avoue ravi de voir la belle tournure florissante que prend notre commerce avec Esgaroth. C'est encore une victoire contre la terreur abjecte dans laquelle Sauron voudrait nous engourdir et nous rendre prisonnier de nous-mêmes ! Du reste, c'est aussi une belle revanche pour Esgaroth.

Ces pauvres mortels, hélas, ont assurément bien besoin du réconfort que notre vin leur procure. Je soupire rien que de repenser à tout ce que j'ai appris récemment sur tous les malheurs qui les frappent en ce moment ... Après la Grande Peste, après le Rude Hiver, le froid, la faim et la mort omniprésente, voilà – comme si tout cela n'était pas assez ! – voilà donc qu'un Dragon cruel se met à les harceler.

Smaug est une créature rusée : il n'a pas encore complètement ravagé la cité. Cela serait pourtant dans son pouvoir à mon avis, mais son amusement le porte plutôt à miner progressivement la joie de vivre et la fière résistance des Hommes qui habitent là. Ceux-ci ne peuvent ni vaquer tranquillement à leurs affaires, ni vivre dans une méfiance perpétuelle. Ils sont constamment déchirés et soucieux, inquiets pour leurs proches et découragés face à l'avenir. De tout cela, le Dragon se délecte.

— Tu as l'air bien sombre, mon Prince. Qu'est-ce donc qui te préoccupe ? me demande Velith en passant près de moi pour aller jeter un paquet de chiffons sales.

— Je repensais à Esgaroth, vois-tu. Cela m'attriste beaucoup que des êtres aussi méritants, honnêtes et durs à l'ouvrage que ceux que nous côtoyons dans nos affaires en soient réduits à ne plus oser sortir de chez eux. Tout cela à cause d'une autre de ces créatures maudites que le monde n'aurait jamais dû porter !

— Tu as bien raison, soupire Velith en m'approuvant. Le terrible Dragon qui empoisonne l'existence des Hommes d'Esgaroth est bien aussi redoutable qu'un Nazgûl. En voilà d'autres, des erreurs de la nature.

— Si seulement ils venaient de la nature, mais non ! dis-je, rageur. Ils ne sont encore qu'un maléfice de Sauron.

— Peut-être tout cela est-il lié ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Le Dragon Smaug, Sauron, ses Nazgûl ... Tout cela représente trop de forces du Mal. Crois-tu qu'ils puissent être alliés tous ensemble ?

Alliés ? L'idée de cette apocalyptique association me fait soudain trembler de frayeur. Il se peut affreusement que Velith ait raison. Si Sauron en venait à unir ses forces à celles de Smaug, s'il faisait déferler sur nous ses Nazgûl ... Mirkwood serait prise en tenailles. Que deviendrait notre royaume ?

**Dans Harry Potter ils carburent au chocolat, chez moi c'est le vin qui guérit tous les maux. Chacun son truc. « Enivrez-vous, enivrez-vous sans cesse ... » **


	144. 2952 ans, jour 15

Partie III. 5 : Cachots et Bataille (2952 ans)

**J'accumule un peu les retards de publication et d'écriture en ce moment, mais outre mon emploi du temps surbooké je pense que c'est aussi l'approche de la fin qui me pousse à prendre un peu mon temps. Ecrire est une telle thérapie, un tel plaisir ... Bien sûr, je continuerai à écrire après l'EduP ! Mais ça va être difficile de trouver la même motivation pour le faire régulièrement. **

Chapitre 144 : Jour 15

— Ça ne peut plus durer ! tonne Papa en frappant du poing sur la table.

Brusquement, tous les assistants du Conseil sursautent sur leurs sièges et lèvent les yeux vers mon Père. Celui-ci arbore une expression curieuse, mêlant une saine fureur à un soupçon de ruse amusée.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Majesté ? demande l'Intendant Telith.

— Je ne peux plus tolérer l'arrogance de Sauron et de ses monstres, qui nous enferment dans nos cavernes comme des lapins dans un clapier. Je veux leur montrer que Mirkwood est _notre_ royaume, _notre_ forêt, et que nous sommes libres d'y vivre à notre guise ! Peut-être ne pourrons-nous jamais les en chasser tout à fait, mais je ne supporte plus l'idée que leur infâme présence nous prive de la jouissance des merveilles de ces bois. Je veux aller les y défier, tout de suite, et avec tout le monde !

— Il n'est que trop naturel de vous insurger ainsi, Majesté, intervient un autre conseiller. Cependant ...

— Cependant ? répète Papa d'un ton glacial.

— Ne croyez-vous pas que votre souhait ne soit un peu ... irréaliste ? Nous nous ferions décimer si nous essayons de nous réapproprier nos terres !

— En êtes-vous si sûr ? Nous n'avons même pas essayé ! répond Papa, soudain plein de feu. Je crois fermement, en ce qui me concerne, que si nous unissions nos forces et notre courage, nous pourrions tout à fait les intimider assez pour les tenir à distance. Nos fidèles gardes seraient bien entendu aux aguets pour assurer notre protection.

— Quelle idée avez-vous précisément en tête, Sire ? demande Medrigor en fronçant les sourcils.

Papa lui décoche alors un petit sourire en coin, révélant à quel point il attendait cette question pour présenter son brillant plan de bataille.

— Une fête, Medrigor ! Des banquets ! Des chants, de la musique, de la gaieté ! Il est temps de raviver un peu de lumière dans cette sombre forêt. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Une fête ? Ah, moi, pour ce genre de projets, je suis toujours partant ! Les plus vénérables des conseillers n'ont pas l'air aussi enthousiastes que moi, mais dans l'ensemble la proposition de Papa réveille en beaucoup d'entre nous une flamme de fierté et de défi qui éclaire soudain nos visages. Oh, oui ! Faisons cela ! Narguons les Orcs, les araignées et les terribles loups en leur montrant que nous refusons de les craindre ! Papa a raison d'ailleurs : si tous les gardes du palais sont mobilisés et que même les autres Elfes s'arment chacun d'un poignard ou d'un arc, nous pouvons tout à fait envisager d'occuper toute une clairière pendant des heures sans courir de risque.

La longue tablée se remplit peu à peu de convives. Leurs gestes sont encore un peu nerveux, hésitants, et leurs regards furtifs. Mais ils osent néanmoins : ils apportent des tréteaux et des bancs, des plats et des tonneaux, des carafes, des plateaux entiers chargés de fruits et de mets parfumés. Bientôt, ceux-ci sont suivis par de larges miches dorées et de beaux fromages frais qui viennent à leur tour orner les tables.

Lentement, très lentement, l'atmosphère se fait plus détendue. Devant le calme de la forêt qui nous entoure et les pépiements sereins des oiseaux dans le ciel, nous osons davantage encore : des appels fusent d'un bout à l'autre de la clairière, des rires s'élèvent vers le ciel, des acclamations saluent la mise en perce d'un tonneau. La gaieté se met audacieusement à nous gagner tous ! Montant la garde avec vigilance autour de ce joyeux tableau, je jette un regard à mon Père : ses yeux brillent d'une fierté farouche.

Pendant que Maman, en digne maîtresse de la cérémonie, invite tous les Elfes rassemblés à se mettre à table pour profiter de tous les délices qui ont été préparés, Tinorfya s'évade en riant avec quelques autres jeunes Elfes pour aller cueillir des fleurs sauvages. Aussitôt, je fais signe à trois de mes compagnons d'armes et nous formons un petit détachement pour les accompagner et veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Comme il est charmant de voir les voir ainsi, fraîches et vives comme les eaux de la rivière au matin ! L'idée de Papa est vraiment une réussite, et je sens mon cœur se gonfler d'orgueil. Les monstres de Sauron n'ont pas encore osé faire seulement mine de se mesurer à nous.

Tandis que des chants s'élèvent du côté du festin, Tinorfya s'active de ses mains agiles à tresser d'éphémères couronnes de fleurs et de feuilles. Avec un sourire désarmant, elle se lève et accourt pour m'en offrir une.

— Comme tu es beau ainsi, mon oncle ! s'exclame Tinorfya alors que je baisse la tête pour recevoir son cadeau.

— C'est toi qui me fais honneur, ma chère nièce. Mais ne sais-tu pas que les couronnes sont réservées au Roi ? Va donc en offrir une à mon Père.

— Voyons, je n'oserai jamais ...

— Et pourquoi non ? Aujourd'hui est jour de fête, et jour d'audace ! Va, ma belle, dis-je encore avec douceur, il en sera ravie.

Soudain rendue un peu timide, Tinorfya suit tout de même mon conseil et vient se présenter devant son royal grand-père. Comme je l'avais prévu, Papa n'est que trop heureux d'incliner la tête devant elle pour la laisser poser une cercle de feuilles éclatantes sur sa chevelure dorée.

— À présent, je suis vraiment un roi sylvestre, dit-il avec un sourire.

Rougissante, Tinorfya s'enfuit en riant à nouveau et part se mêler à la foule. Un instant plus tard, je vois Medrigor s'approcher de moi en portant un petit carafon et une corbeille de petites galettes blondes.

— Ce n'est pas parce que vous montez la garde que vous n'avez pas le droit de profiter du festin, explique-t-il à ma plus grande satisfaction.

— Merci, cher ami ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait désormais rendre cette journée encore plus belle !

* * *

Mouaha. Mouahaha. Mouahahahaha ! Epuisé, le corps rompu par cette folle journée mais l'esprit en liesse, je me blottis sur mon lit. Quelle journée ! Et quel couronnement, surtout ! Papa, qui est le meilleur et le plus fort, a capturé des Nains. Ha ! Bien fait pour eux. Qu'avaient-ils à faire dans notre forêt, d'ailleurs ? Les guetteurs ont été bien surpris de tomber sur eux alors qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver des loups et des araignées, mais la consigne restait la même : ne laisser aucune créature néfaste troubler notre brillante fête. Et les Nains, comme chacun sait, sont évidemment des créatures tout à fait néfastes.

Ah, quelle satisfaction ! Comme je suis fier de mon Père, de mon royaume, de nos soldats ! Quelle fierté nous avons ressentie aujourd'hui, en narguant ainsi les Orcs de Sauron et leur maître avec eux ! C'était un véritable délice, quelque chose que nous n'avions pas ressenti depuis longtemps. J'espère que nous ferons encore d'autres fêtes de ce genre. Etant donné le succès de cette journée, je n'en doute pas : personne n'a seulement été blessé !

Enfin ... Sauf les Nains, bien entendu. Je ne sais pas exactement quel sort leur a été réservé, du reste. Je sais seulement qu'ils sont une bonne dizaine et qu'ils gisent en ce moment dans les plus profondes geôles du palais. Haha ! Il me tarde d'aller les voir dans leur cellule, ce spectacle me divertira ! Ceci étant, je ne vais peut-être pas y aller tout de suite. Je suis trop épuisé pour le moment. Tous ces chants, toutes ces danses, mais aussi – il faut bien l'avouer – toute cette tension nerveuse ... Car nous avons perpétuellement redouté qu'un drame n'éclate et ne vienne tout ruiner. Mais non, par bonheur, cela nous a été épargné.

Je pense qu'après tout ceci, j'ai bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'irai voir plus tard ces Nains pitoyables.

**Pour une interprétation plus tolkienesque de ce passage, je vous renvoie au chapitre 8 de **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_**.**

**Enfin globalement, on s'en rend compte, Legolas n'aime pas les Nains :)**


	145. 2952 ans, jour 30

Partie III. 5 : Cachots et Bataille (2952 ans)

**Encore un chapitre placé sous le signe (des chorées et des joyeuses ivresses – pardon, je m'égare) des scènes bien connues et d'inspiration 100% tolkienesque. Non pas que le reste de cette fic soit hérétique mais bon, tout de même, là on est en plein dedans.**

**...**

**Mon Dieu, que toute cette histoire va me manquer quand ça sera fini :(**

Chapitre 145 : Jour 30 (un mois)

Les sales petits monstres ... Vraiment, ça me révolte ! Oser nous faire faux-bond, comme ça, aussi brusquement et sans même nous laisser le temps de les narguer dans leurs cachots, ce n'est vraiment pas régulier. Il faut bien être des Nains pour se comporter comme ça ! Aucun honneur, aucun sens des convenances ... C'est à en pleurer. Quelle déception !

Les Nains que nous avions capturés se sont donc échappés. Comment ? Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Legun, lui qui déteste tant ces créatures, est assez furieux pour répéter à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils ont forcément dû utiliser une magie ténébreuse pour endormir notre vigilance par traîtrise et disparaître. Pour un peu, il jurerait qu'ils se sont alliés aux forces de Sauron !

Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'adopter complètement son point de vue, mais il n'empêche que ces Nains représentent plus que jamais une sale engeance maléfique et sournoise. D'autant plus que la découverte de leur fuite nous a frappés très brutalement, alors que nous nous remettions à peine d'un grand festin donné la veille. Après ce joyeux esprit de fête et la grande joie dans laquelle nous avions passé la soirée, le contraste a été des plus douloureux. Les portes ouvertes, les cellules vides ... Et aucune trace des fugitifs.

Le garde chargé de les surveiller a bien voulu admettre que ses clés avaient dérobées à son insu, mais par qui et comment ? Nul ne l'a compris. Certaines mauvaises langues un peu aigries se sont laissés dire que le gardien, sans doute ivre après le festin, était allé traîner un peu trop près des cellules et avait alors laissé tomber le trousseau de clé. Ensuite, il aurait suffi à l'un des Nains de tendre un peu la main à travers les barreaux de sa cellule pour attraper les clés tombées à terre, se libérer, faire sortir ses compagnons ...

Mais ensuite ? Comment, par tous les Gobelins de Mirkwood, auraient-ils pu sortir du palais sans être vus par quiconque ? Là encore, l'explication la plus souvent avancée est celle qui jette le blâme sur notre ébriété collective. Cela dit, je me refuse à y souscrire aussi catégoriquement. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que nous donnions une fête au palais et, même si le vin coulait à flots, notre palais n'en reste pas moins une forteresse bien gardée. Je serais prêt à me porter personnellement garant de l'intégrité et du sérieux de tous les soldats et tous les gardes du palais s'il le faut !

— Ne te fatigue pas, Legolas. De toute façon, à présent, il est trop tard.

Il semble que Velith, assis avec moi dans la salle des gardes, a suivi le cours de mes pensées. Je dois sans doute attirer un peu l'attention, à force de maugréer entre mes dents et de faire toquer mes doigts sur le bois de la table continuellement.

— Je ne supporte pas de penser à toutes ces rumeurs insultantes pour notre corps des gardes, dis-je en réponse à mon ami.

— Que veux-tu ? Il est probable que nous ne saurons jamais vraiment de quelle façon ces Nains se sont échappés, et tant qu'il restera une incertitude à ce sujet, il restera des doutes contre nous.

— Mais toi, quel est ton avis sur la question ?

Velith hausse les épaules avec philosophie.

— Qui sait ? Je ne veux bien entendu accuser personne et j'ai confiance en tous nos compagnons ... Mais après tout, entre cette théorie et celles de Legun, je ne sais vraiment pas sur quoi me déterminer. Aussi, je préfère ne pas avoir d'avis.

— Hum. Je pense que tes paroles sont pleines de sagesse, et que tu dois avoir raison.

Je soupire avec un peu de lassitude. La sagesse parle par la bouche de Velith, certes, mais enfin cela ne résout pas le problème, ni n'apaise ma poignante déception d'avoir vu ces maudits Nains nous échapper.

— Mais après tout, finis-je par ajouter, et si Legun avait raison d'une certaine façon ? N'oublie pas que nous ne savons pas du tout ce que ces Nains venaient faire dans la région. Quand mon Père les a interrogés, ils ont refusé de donner la moindre réponse quant à leur présence ici. Moi, je trouve ça suspect. Ils seraient des espions à la solde du Nécromancien que, vois-tu, ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça.

— Vraiment ? Tu accordes donc foi à ces idées farfelues, mon Prince ?

— Pas si farfelues que ça, cher Velith. Pense un peu aux temps que nous vivons ... Ne sommes-nous pas en permanence les victimes de l'imprévu, d'événements qui dépassent notre entendement ? La réapparition de Sauron elle-même en est une preuve suffisante. Nul ne sait dans quel sens œuvrent les forces qui animent la Terre du Milieu en ce moment.

Je ne sais pas si Velith a été très convaincu par mon discours. Néanmoins, nous finissons par nous mettre d'accord pour aller changer d'air et faire un petit tour. La salle des gardes, du reste, n'est pas très chaleureuse aujourd'hui : il y règne une atmosphère trop lourde de rancœur et de suspicion. La salle commune non plus ne nous attire pas : les restes du festin, accusateurs, n'ont pas encore complètement disparu des tables.

Ah ! Vraiment, il est bien compliqué aujourd'hui pour deux Elfes innocents de trouver un endroit paisible. Même les abords extérieurs du palais ne nous inspirent pas vraiment confiance. On ne sait jamais : nous pourrions nous trouver soudainement face à des hordes de Nains espions ou d'autres monstres sournois du même genre. Non, l'idéal est encore de faire preuve de sociabilité et d'aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ma famille.

— Naëlissa ? C'est moi, Legolas. Je suis venu avec Velith. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

— Oh, bien sûr ! fait la voix de ma sœur derrière la porte.

Accourant pour venir nous ouvrir, Naëlissa elle-même apparaît bientôt, parée d'un éclatant sourire et vêtue à ravir de soieries bleues. Velith s'incline devant elle pendant que, moins cérémonieux, je la serre dans mes bras.

— Que tu es belle, ma chère sœur ! Quelle heureuse occasion nous vaut donc une telle élégance de ta part ?

— Tu parles comme si je ne m'habillais que d'un sac le reste du temps, réponds Naëlissa d'un ton amusé. À vrai dire, il ne se passe rien de si exceptionnel : Tinorfya et moi nous amusions seulement à fouiller de vieux coffres de vêtements et de fanfreluches. Voulez-vous entrer ? Nous avons le plaisir de recevoir la visite de notre neveu, Riod, et j'ai justement préparé de la tisane.

— Avec joie ! répondons-nous gaiement.

Naëlissa nous ouvre donc sa porte et, en entrant nous découvrons Tinorfya trônant comme une Reine au sommet d'une montagne de tissus divers et bariolés. J'échange un clin d'œil avec Velith en voyant le jeune Riod quasiment agenouillé à ses pieds : cela fait longtemps que j'ai fait part à mon ami de mes théories concernant ces deux enfants. Riod regarde sa cousine avec des yeux plus brillants que s'il voyait Varda elle-même, et Tinorfya joue la coquette en faisant mine de ne s'apercevoir de rien. La cruelle !

J'observe que Naëlissa et Tinorfir ont très subtilement utilisé le prétexte de la tisane pour laisser un peu de tranquillité aux deux tourtereaux. Tout de même, un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'ils se mettent d'accord avec Amrod et son épouse pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette amourette qui se prolonge depuis des siècles. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'aucune des personnes concernées n'a encore reconnu les faits officiellement : Tinorfya assure toujours ne voir qu'un frère en la personne de Riod, et Naëlissa comme Amrod me répètent de même que je me fais des idées. Mais je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

D'ailleurs, Maman se passionne pour les potins que je lui rapporte et se range volontiers à mon avis. Et si Maman le dit ...


	146. 2952 ans, jour 60 et suivants

Partie III. 5 : Cachots et Bataille (2952 ans)

**Voilà un chapitre dans lequel, pour tout vous avouer, je redoute un peu de m'engager. On entre tellement dans le cœur des écrits de Tolkien que j'ai bien peur de ne pas lui être aussi fidèle qu'il le faudrait. Je vais faire de mon mieux, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mes éventuelles licences.**

Chapitre 146 : Jour 60 et suivants (deux mois)

— Smaug est mort ! Smaug est mort !

Comment ? D'où vient ce cri ?

— Smaug est mort ! La menace est levée sur Erebor ! Le dragon ne hante plus la Montagne Solitaire !

Cette clameur est un cri de joie, un chant de vie qui ne ressemble à aucun autre. M'étant brusquement levé dès les premiers accents de cette nouvelle, je cours en direction de l'appel, sortant du palais. Dehors, le cri devient plus éclatant encore :

— Smaug est mort, tué par Bard d'Esgaroth ! Smaug le Doré n'est plus !

Des oiseaux ! Je comprends mieux à présent. Tout à leur joie de propager cette grande nouvelle, les oiseaux poussent leurs pépiements jusqu'à nos oreilles aiguisées. Que disent-ils ? Smaug serait mort ? Le terrible grand Dragon serait à terre ? Les autres Elfes qui, imitant ma curiosité, se rassemblent autour de moi devant les portes du palais, semblent tout aussi stupéfaits que je le suis moi-même. Pourtant, le message est clair comme de l'eau de roche : Smaug est bien mort !

Des questions, des exclamations, des bousculades font suite à cette éclatante nouvelle. Où, quand, comment ? « Pas plus tard qu'hier au soir », répond une grive. « La ville d'Esgaroth, menacée d'incendie par le Dragon furieux », ajoute un merle. « Bard, farouche soldat, lointain descendant des seigneurs de Dale, archer héroïque ! », chante une tourterelle. Cent noms et mille clameurs fusent de toutes parts, puis peu à peu, les bruissements et gazouillis joyeux de tout ce qui vole dans les airs s'unissent et se font plus cohérents. Et patiemment, nous reconstituons les détails des événements survenus à Esgaroth.

— Ainsi, Smaug aurait été atteint par une flèche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dévaster la ville d'Esgaroth, résume mon Père en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce charivari. Quel grand jour pour cette ville et ses habitants ! Et l'auteur de ce coup de maître, ce Bard, qu'est-il devenu ?

— Certains prétendent qu'il a disparu, Messire, d'autres assurent l'avoir vu vivant. Sûrement, s'il en réchappe, il sera porté aux nues par son peuple. Peut-être même en feront-ils un Roi, ces Hommes qui n'ont jamais voulu de Seigneur.

— Oui, peut-être, approuve Papa en se plongeant dans ses réflexions.

Un instant plus tard, il me fait signe d'approcher.

— Legolas, mon fils, une idée me vient. Te souviens-tu de tout ce qui est advenu voilà deux siècles à la montagne d'Erebor ?

— Oui Père, bien sûr : Smaug en a chassé les Nains et a détruit l'antique ville de Dale, qui aujourd'hui encore n'est plus que ruines.

— En effet. Dis-moi si tu penses que mon raisonnement est sensé : s'il y avait des Nains en Erebor, il y avait aussi leurs trésors. Tu sais bien que les Nains se passionnent pour l'extraction des richesses et des joyaux de la Terre. C'est justement pourquoi Smaug, avide et rusé comme il était, s'est accaparé leur territoire.

— Certes, mais après ?

— Eh bien, ce trésor, il ne l'a tout de même pas avalé ! conclut mon Père triomphalement. Si Smaug n'est plus, son or doit toujours être dans son antre, sous la montagne. Imagine donc ! poursuit-il en laissant son regard se perdre dans un rêve étincelant. Des monceaux d'or et de pierres, des merveilles d'art et de technique, tout cela abandonné ! Tout cela à notre portée !

Je comprends alors où mon Père veut en venir. L'idée me paraît en effet, non seulement sensée, mais absolument exaltante.

— Voulez-vous que nous partions en quête de ce trésor, Père ? dis-je aussitôt. Il me suffirait d'un instant pour lever une petite troupe armée avec les autres gardes et quelques volontaires supplémentaires. Nous traverserions Mirkwood en direction de l'Est, et si Manwë le veut nous serions sur les lieux en moins de trois jours.

— Tu lis dans mes pensées, Legolas ! répond joyeusement mon Père. Fais ainsi que tu l'as dit. Quand penses-tu que vous pourriez vous mettre en route ?

— Dès demain, assurément.

— Eh bien, va.

Tout se passe comme nous l'avions prévu. Bien sûr, les fidèles de la garde ne mettent qu'un instant à s'apprêter pour l'expédition : Elriomir, Velith, Legun, Taralith et tous les autres sont toujours capables d'être armés et équipés en un rien de temps. Avec l'accord d'Elriomir, je lance également un appel public pour proposer à d'autres Elfes du palais de se joindre à nous : Mirkwood restant une contrée dangereuse, il sera plus prudent d'y voyager en nombre, surtout si le voyage du retour se fait avec le formidable trésor d'Erebor. Le temps de réunir tous ces nouveaux venus, puis de leur fournir des armes et des provisions remplit toute la fin de la journée et toute la nuit. Ensuite seulement nous nous mettons en marche, droit vers la Soleil qui se lève à l'horizon.

Notre avancée, ordinairement ralentie par la méfiance et les précautions, semble cette fois se faire à la vitesse d'un vol d'oiseau tant nous sommes éblouis par les rêves d'or et de gloire qui miroitent devant nous. Plus j'y pense – et j'y pense sans cesse au cours de ces trois jours de voyage – et plus je suis fasciné par l'image de ce trésor enfoui dans l'antre d'un Dragon. C'est à peine si je m'arrête un instant pour réfléchir à la mort de Smaug, à ce qui a pu le pousser vers la ville d'Esgaroth, et aux conséquences que tout cela aura pour les Hommes de la région. Non, le trésor est tout ce qui m'occupe.

Curieusement, la forêt reste calme, et nous sommes pour une fois accompagnés par les chants d'oiseaux plutôt que par les grincements sournois des Gobelins. Là encore, je ne prends pas vraiment le temps de m'interroger à ce sujet. J'y penserai plus tard, après avoir trouvé l'or de Smaug, après l'avoir rapporté en grande pompe au palais de mon Père. Quand je pense aux bijoux que j'offrirai à ma Mère, à ma sœur ou à Sithiel, aux armes que j'y prendrai pour moi, aux pierres magiques qui iront orner la couronne de mon Père ! ...

C'est avec le cœur toujours aussi plein de rêves que nous arrivons à la lisière de la forêt, en vue du Long Lac et de la ville d'Esgaroth. Et brusquement, nous oublions tout. Car en lieu et place des bijoux et des montagnes d'or, nous découvrons les ravages encore fumants de la bataille d'Esgaroth. Les ponts détruits, certaines parties de la ville peinant encore à éteindre leur flammes, et surtout de terribles et longues files de réfugiés sans demeure et sans ressource, abandonnés à eux-mêmes sur la berge.

Immédiatement, il devient clair à nos yeux que ces Hommes ont eu à mener un rude combat contre un Smaug déchaîné avant de parvenir à jeter à bas leur ennemi, un combat dont ils mettront des générations à se remettre. Arriveront-ils seulement à en laver les traces sanglantes ! La désolation règne autour de nous, vibrant appel à la pitié la plus primaire.

— Mes amis, prononce alors Taralith d'une voix rauque, nous savons tous ce qui nous a conduits jusqu'ici. Cependant, je vous propose de mettre cette visée au second rang de nos priorités, du moins pour le moment. Secourir ces malheureux m'apparaît comme notre devoir le plus essentiel.

— Taralith parle avec raison, dis-je plus fortement pour lui apporter ma caution. C'est là notre premier devoir. Allons, compagnons, et voyons en quoi nous pouvons leur apporter notre aide.

Emus par le spectacle navrant qui s'étale sous nos yeux, il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour nous mettre d'accord et ranger le trésor de Smaug dans un coin plus reculé de notre esprit. Du reste, les rescapés de la bataille d'Esgaroth font preuve en nous voyant arriver de la reconnaissance la plus touchante dont j'aie jamais eu à témoigner. Sans perdre un instant, nous offrons aux enfants nos pains de lembas et à leurs mères nos couvertures de voyage. Tout s'organise le plus naturellement du monde : d'abord un peu éblouis par notre troupe d'Elfes en armure si sévères en apparence, les Hommes d'Esgaroth finissent par nous détailler leurs déboires et leurs malheurs.

Nous les rassurons en leur promettant de les assister tant qu'ils auront besoin de nous, nous chassons pour eux, nous coupons même du bois pour les aider à reconstruire leurs ponts et leurs chaumières. Nous allumons de grands feux, nous chantons à la gloire de Varda pour leur redonner espoir. Et bientôt, remis de leurs émotions, ils viennent joindre leurs efforts aux nôtres. L'harmonie cordiale qui s'instaure entre nos deux peuples me réjouit le cœur comme un rayon de Soleil, bien davantage que tous les joyaux du monde. Les jours passent et s'envolent sans même que nous nous en rendions compte.

— Nous vous devons beaucoup, Legolas fils de Thranduil, me dit l'un d'eux un matin. Vous nous avez rendez l'espoir et le courage que les ravages de Smaug avaient anéantis.

— Je vous en prie. Mais n'êtes-vous pas celui que l'on nomme Bard ? dis-je avec un sourire engageant. Vous-même avez fait davantage pour votre peuple que toute notre troupe ! Vous avez arrêté Smaug ! Tué le dernier grand Dragon ! m'exclamé-je sans cacher mon admiration. Vous êtes un véritable héros !

Humble devant mes louanges, le fameux Bard détourne les yeux vers le sol.

— Et je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire en sorte que les miens ne souffrent pas davantage. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de désirer sincèrement vous témoigner ma reconnaissance ! Du reste, nos deux peuples ont toujours été alliés, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, dans les jours de joie comme dans la tourmente.

— Nos traités d'alliance, ce sont nos ancêtres qui les ont signés. Leur esprit a quitté ces terres depuis bien des siècles, mais notre peuple garde ses souvenirs intacts. C'est pourquoi, pour vous remercier des soins que vous nous avez prodigués, je vous propose de renouveler cette alliance.

— Qu'entendez-vous exactement ?

Le regard de Bard s'allume à cet instant d'une lueur que je reconnais : celle du soldat à l'approche d'un combat qu'il est certain de remporter. Farouche, fier, et grisé par la fièvre de l'excitation. Solennellement, Bard pose sa main sur mon épaule.

— J'ai appris bien des choses, depuis que tous ces événements ont commencé. Savez-vous ce qui a soudainement décidé Smaug à se précipiter si violemment contre Esgaroth ? Il a été victime d'une attaque. Non pas contre lui, mais contre son précieux trésor : des intrus sont parvenus à débusquer l'entrée de son antre et à lui dérober quelques objets. Enragé, Smaug a dû voir en nous des coupables tout trouvés et a voulu se venger.

— Je comprends mieux, dis-je en hochant la tête. Mais les véritables coupables, les connaissez-vous ?

— Figurez-vous que des rumeurs rapportent qu'il s'agit d'une curieuse bande de Nains.

— Comment ? Des Nains !

— Oui, pas plus d'une dizaine à ce qu'on m'a rapporté.

— Mais ... Mais alors ... Mais ce sont les nôtres ! m'exclamé-je avec fureur.

— Les vôtres ? répète Bard d'un ton surpris.

— Parfaitement ! Nous les avions capturés alors qu'ils erraient dans Mirkwood, voilà seulement quelques semaines. Et ces canailles ont osé s'échapper !

La rage me brûle le cœur au souvenir de cette humiliation.

— Voilà donc ce qu'ils mijotaient ! Le trésor de Smaug ... Rien de moins ! Ha, les impertinents !

— Peu importe leurs aventures, reprend Bard d'un ton plus calme pour m'apaiser. Ce qui compte, c'est que maintenant que Smaug n'est plus, son trésor demeure sans gardien. Libre à nous d'aller y jeter un œil ... Ne serait-ce que pour nous dédommager de tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, précise-t-il avec hauteur. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est déloger ces Nains qui se sont établis à la Montagne Solitaire et ne veulent pas nous laisser approcher. Voulez-vous nous y aider ?

En prononçant ces mots, Bard me tend la main pour mieux présenter son offre d'alliance. Pendant un instant, je reste sans voix et je fixe mes yeux dans les siens. Je n'y trouve que vaillance et détermination.

— Marcher à vos côtés pour trouver un trésor et nous venger de Nains outrecuidants ? dis-je enfin. Nous vous suivrons de grand cœur !

**Chapitre largement plus long que d'habitude, et encore, il en manque une partie. C'est de la faute de Tolkien ! Tant pis, je caserai tout dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	147. 2952 ans, jour 60 et suivants, suite

Partie III. 5 : Cachots et Bataille (2952 ans)

**Suite directe du chapitre précédent. On reste donc plus que jamais dans les événements de _Bilbo le Hobbit_. Faut vraiment que je retrouve mon exemplaire de ce bouquin, moi ... Ou alors, peut-être que sa disparition mystérieuse est un signe pour que je m'en achète une plus belle version. **

**Bref, mes chers enfants, c'est parti pour la Bataille des Cinq Armées.**

Chapitre 147 : Jour 60 et suivants – suite (deux mois)

Quelques jours de route nous conduisent au pied de l'Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire. En chemin, nous avons longé les rives du Long Lac et nous sommes passés devant les ruines fantomatiques de la cité de Dale, détruite par Smaug voilà deux siècles. J'ai observé le noble Bard alors que nous arrivions en vue de l'endroit : son regard habituellement calme devenait soudain farouche, et je sentais la détermination embraser son cœur. Si notre expédition réussit, si nous retrouvons le trésor du Dragon et que ces richesses parviennent à rétablir la prospérité des Hommes d'Esgaroth, je suis certain que Bard ira alors revendiquer l'héritage de ses ancêtres.

En attendant, les choses ne sont pas encore tout à fait abouties. L'Erebor se dresse devant nous, cette curieuse montagne perdue entre les Montagnes Grises du Nord et les Collines de Fer à l'Est. Montagne où se cache un immense trésor et une petite bande de Nains méprisables.

— Alors, quand donc allons-nous lancer l'attaque ? demande Legun avec enthousiasme.

— Patience, mon ami, répond calmement Elriomir. Je ne suis pas sûr que Bard ait hâte de provoquer de nouvelles effusions de sang après tout ce que son peuple a déjà dû souffrir. Ces Nains ont beau être peu nombreux, ils sont en position de force depuis leur perchoir et pourraient nous causer de lourdes pertes avant de succomber.

— Le raisonnement n'est pas sans sagesse ... convient Taralith. Mais alors, que comptent-ils faire ?

— J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient envoyer des messagers, dis-je, des hérauts chargés de présenter notre requête. Ou bien les Nains nous laissent prendre notre part du trésor, ou bien ...

Legun, l'ennemi juré de tous les Nains et tous les Orcs de cette terre, sourit comme un fauve en imaginant la fin de ma phrase.

— Autrement dit, achève Elriomir, pour l'instant nous ne pouvons qu'attendre le résultat de ces négociations.

Et sur cette conclusion, nous déposons tous nos affaires pour établir un petit campement au pied de la Montagne Solitaire. Prenant sa source dans la roche, une rivière serpente à travers la plaine que nous occupons et nous offre sa fraîcheur scintillante. Quand je pense à tout cet or, si proche de nous ... Bientôt ... En attendant, je laisse le sommeil me gagner. Tant d'or ...

* * *

— Comment cela, « surtout pas avec des Elfes » ? Chiens de Nains !

Je suis brusquement réveillé par des éclats de voix : ouvrant les yeux, je vois Velith se tenir devant Bard en personne, venu sans doute nous informer du retour de ses messagers. Velith semble furieux, tandis que Bard affiche un calme froid.

— Les Nains sont inflexibles : ils refusent de partager la moindre miette de leur trésor avec nous. Ils n'ont pas envie d'en faire profiter les Hommes, et se jetteraient du haut de l'Erebor plutôt que de donner quoi que ce soit à des Elfes. Ne vous vexez pas, Velith, je ne fais que vous répéter leurs paroles.

— Engeance dégénérée, grogne mon ami entre ses dents.

Peu à peu, mes autres compagnons s'éveillent à leur tour ou bien reviennent de leur promenade pour se rassembler autour de Bard et d'Elriomir, qui reprend en main la situation.

— Qu'allons-nous faire alors ?

— Allons-nous donc les attaquer, malgré le risque ?

— Non, je crois avoir une meilleure idée, avance Bard : nous allons tout simplement les assiéger. Cette montagne regorge de pierres précieuses, mais sa roche est sèche et morte. La faim aura tôt fait de rendre raisonnables ces maudits Nains.

Je croyais que mon peuple avait le monopole de la détestation des Nains, cela dit il me semble assez clair à présent que Bard et le reste des Hommes d'Esgaroth leur gardent une sévère rancune d'avoir déchaîné contre eux la fureur meurtrière de Smaug. Tant mieux : nous n'en serons que plus implacables dans nos revendications communes !

Tranquillement, nous installons donc un camp plus apte à nous accueillir pour une durée de plusieurs jours. Comment savoir combien de provisions ces Nains ont encore avec eux ? Jusqu'à quel point sauront-ils nous résister ? Qu'ils fassent les fiers un mois, un an s'ils le veulent : j'aurai contre eux toute la patience du monde. Mon Père m'a demandé d'aller chercher ce trésor, et je le lui rapporterai.

Les jours passent, les nuits les suivent. Rien de neuf n'arrive de la Montagne Solitaire, mais nous nous y attendions. Les Nains sont et restent des créatures têtues et bornées, il ne faut pas s'attendre de leur part à un comportement très raisonnable, même lorsqu'il y va de leur survie. C'est pourquoi, ne pensant assister à aucun événement marquant avant au moins plusieurs semaines, je suis frappé par la surprise un soir en entendant la voix de Velith :

— Halte ! Qui va là ?

Intrigué, je sors de ma tente pour aller retrouver mon ami qui monte la garde à l'entrée de notre camp. Tenant son arc bandé, une flèche prête à partir, son air est vraiment redoutable.

— Montrez-vous ! lance-t-il encore, sa voix forte résonnant dans la nuit.

— Que se passe-t-il, Velith ?

— Mon Prince, j'ai distinctement entendu des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un est là, j'en suis certain. Je n'arrive pas à le voir, mais ma flèche saura bien l'atteindre s'il tarde à apparaître.

— Non, ne tirez pas ! couine alors une curieuse petite voix. Je viens.

Comme surgi du néant, une étonnante créature se présente alors devant nous. À sa taille, on dirait un Nain, mais il n'a pas leur laideur caractéristique et ses traits ne sont pas si rudes. D'ailleurs, ce petit être est – chose étrange ! – revêtu d'une superbe armure de facture clairement elfique, tissée dans du mithril. Je croirais presque reconnaître le travail gracieux de la belle Isudë.

— Parle ! ordonne Velith, d'un ton cependant moins sévère. Qui es-tu, et d'où viens-tu ?

— Je voudrais parler à votre chef. J'ai d'importantes informations ... au sujet des Nains qui occupent la Montagne, annonce-t-il d'une voix un peu hésitante. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Mais je dois parler à votre chef.

Velith et moi échangeons un regard. Cette bestiole parlante n'a pas l'air bien dangereuse, et ses mots chatouillent notre curiosité.

— Soit. Nous vous escorterons. Mais au premier geste suspect, soyez sûr de recevoir ma flèche !

L'autre hoche la tête, et nous le conduisons jusqu'à la tente de Bard. Par chance, Elriomir s'y trouve aussi, en grande conversation stratégique. Nous entrons, et Velith se charge de faire les présentations en répétant les allégations du curieux petit bonhomme.

— Je m'appelle Bilbo Baggins, de la Comté. Je fais partie de l'expédition des Nains que vous assiégez en ce moment, et je commence à avoir vraiment faim. Je n'ai pas du tout envie que tout cela se finisse en nous entretuant mutuellement. Mais c'est ce qui risque d'arriver.

— Que croyez-vous, Bilbo Baggins ? répond Bard avec hauteur. Nous ne ferons qu'une bouchée de vos compagnons.

— Vous ignorez une chose : c'est qu'une armée de Nains des Monts du Fer, menée par leur roi Dáin, est en marche en ce moment pour venir à notre secours. Ils arriveront demain, je crois bien.

Cette révélation jette aussitôt la stupeur parmi nous. Le dénommé Bilbo, aussi étrange que soit son apparence et sa mise, a l'air trop simple pour être malhonnête. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à venir ainsi nous avertir, mais je sens en lui une certaine noblesse de cœur.

— Ce n'est pas tout, ajoute-t-il encore. Il y a une solution, autre que de jeter votre armée et celle de Dáin l'une contre l'autre. Vous pouvez négocier avec Thorin, notre meneur.

— Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclame Bard, devenu pâle. Vous connaissez ces Nains, vous savez qu'ils ne veulent rien entendre. Seul le temps pourrait les faire plier – or, d'après vous, le temps va justement nous manquer.

— C'est juste. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai apporté ceci.

Et, d'un geste un peu hésitant, Bilbo sort alors de la poche de son habit un petit paquet. Ôtant le tissu qui le recouvre, il révèle tout à coup un éblouissant joyau : brillant de mille feux, c'est un globe magnifique qui semble attirer à lui toute la lumière de la tente. En un instant, tous nos yeux arrondis d'émerveillement se fichent sur la pierre merveilleuse.

— Voici l'Arkenstone, explique Bilbo. Ce joyau est l'un des plus précieux que les Nains aient jamais possédé. Ils l'avaient perdu lorsqu'ils avaient dû fuir l'Erebor et tenaient beaucoup à le retrouver dans le trésor de Smaug ... Mais il se trouve que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé le premier. Avec ceci, vous pourriez négocier avec Thorin. Vous pourriez éviter la guerre, je vous l'assure.

Bard ne répond rien, et je devine qu'il est encore trop ébloui par la beauté de l'Arkenstone pour penser à autre chose. Moi-même, je suis un instant traversé par la pensée coupable de me saisir de cette pierre sans pareille et d'abandonner tout le reste du trésor – et tous mes compagnons au passage. Mais nous finissons par reprendre nos esprits.

— Bilbo Baggins de la Comté, finit par dire Bard d'un ton solennel, votre acte est brave et honorable. Pour cela, nous consentons à suivre votre conseil et à utiliser l'Arkenstone pour faire céder les Nains de la Montagne. Au nom de toutes les vies que votre geste a épargnées, je vous remercie sincèrement. Vous êtes à présent libre de repartir comme vous êtes venu.

Ah ! Si les choses avaient pu être aussi simples et faciles que Bilbo nous l'avait prédit ! Mais pour traiter avec des Nains, il faut vraiment s'attendre à toutes les embûches.

Nous suivons le conseil du mystérieux Bilbo – disparu comme il était venu – et nous annonçons à Thorin que nous sommes en possession du joyau qu'il convoite par-dessus tout. Le stratagème réussit, mais pas tout à fait : voulant sans doute attendre le secours de l'armée de Dáin, Thorin nous demande encore un délai, nous faisant encore trépigner d'impatience. Que faire d'autre ? Nous ne pouvons pas aller le déloger dans son nid d'aigle sur l'Erebor. Nous attendons alors, mais en grinçant des dents. Les esprits s'échauffent et notre patience atteint son terme, surtout pour les plus belliqueux d'entre nous, comme Legun.

Puis, brusquement, notre attente prend fin et tous les événements se précipitent. C'est d'abord près de cinq cent Nains en armes qui apparaissent soudain à l'horizon au lever de la Soleil. Résignés, nous nous apprêtons au combat ... Mais le ciel doré de l'aurore est soudain obscurci par une nuée, que dis-je ?, par un véritable nuage de chauves-souris noires. Nombre des Hommes d'Esgaroth poussent des cris de terreur à ce spectacle, car ces monstrueux animaux sont souvent annonciateurs de créatures plus affreuses encore.

De fait, juste au moment où l'armée des Nains arrive à notre hauteur, une autre horde bien plus terrible arrive à son tour : des centaines et des centaines de loups sauvages, d'Orcs, de Gobelins, et même de ces loups énormes et cruels, les Wargs, qui leur font office de monture, apparaissent devant nous. Les chauves-souris qui surplombent nos têtes sont encore une menace de plus. Et, tout à coup, je sens la peur monter en moi. D'où viennent tous ces monstres ? Comment sont-ils ici ? Ils sont si nombreux, si terribles ! Comment pourrons-nous leur tenir tête ?

Par un phénomène sur lequel je ne prends pas le temps de m'arrêter, les Nains décident de se ranger à nos côtés contre les forces noires de Sauron – il est vrai que c'est bien la seule cause qui puisse nous unir. Mais d'où peuvent bien venir ces affreux ennemis ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être ont-ils, eux aussi, entendu l'appel de l'or. Qu'importent à présent tous ces joyaux ? Je ne m'attache plus désormais qu'à une chose : être encore en vie au coucher de la Soleil.

À peine avons-nous le temps d'aiguiser nos poignards et de ramasser nos flèches que déjà les hordes ennemies déferlent sur nous. La bataille, d'une ampleur que je n'aurais jamais imaginée, fait rage. En distribuant autour de moi de féroces coups de lames et en faisant vibrer l'air de dizaines de flèches acérées, une curieuse pensée me vient à l'esprit : était-ce ainsi, lors de l'Ultime Alliance ? Des Nains, des Elfes et des Hommes combattant ensemble au pied d'une montagne ... Mais le sabre d'un Orc hideusement mutilé vient me tirer de mes réflexions.

Je me bats comme je ne me suis jamais battu jusqu'à présent. Je ne sais plus où sont mes compagnons, ni s'ils respirent encore. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ici, je ne regarde plus la course de la Soleil dans le ciel. Seul mon instinct de guerrier brûle en moi, mettant tous mes sens en éveil, aiguisant chacun de mes coups pour leur donner une précision mortelle. Tandis que les cadavres s'amoncellent à mes pieds, je me surprends à vivre encore. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Ils sont si nombreux, trop nombreux ... Je sens que je vais bientôt perdre pied. Bientôt, je succomberai.

Un cri. Velith ? Elriomir ? Non, pas un cri. Un chant venu du ciel. Par réflexe, je lève les yeux en profitant d'un éphémère instant de répit. Les chauves-souris ont été en grande partie décimées par nos flèches, mais il en reste encore bien trop. Pourtant, le ciel ne leur appartient plus. Venus de l'Ouest et portés par le vent, une cohorte d'Aigles puissants et majestueux fait son apparition.

Ils viennent à notre aide ! Nous sommes sauvés !

**Et en hommage à ma très chère école : Nains ! P*******te !**

**Oui, je sais, Gandalf est censé être dans la scène. Mais zut.**


	148. 2952 ans, jour 200

Partie III. 5 : Cachots et Bataille (2952 ans)

**D'une part : ouf, la partie relative à _Bilbo le Hobbit_ est finie, et je ne vous cacherai pas que c'est un certain soulagement. C'est génial à écrire, mais très laborieux !**

**D'autre part : argh, quand on peut compter le nombre de chapitres restants sur ses doigts ... Ça sent plus que jamais la fin.**

Chapitre 148 : Jour 200 (six mois)

— Oh, raconte-moi encore, Legolas !

Assise à mes pieds, sa robe s'étalant en corolle autour d'elle, Naëlissa ressemble en tous points à l'image qu'elle faisait voilà bien des siècles, lorsque ma jeune petite sœur m'assaillait de questions sur ce que j'avais vécu, mes expéditions en forêt, et mon voyage à Imladris. Comme ces souvenirs sont lointains, à présent ... J'avais alors bien du plaisir à retrouver les moindres détails, les plus féériques aussi, pour voir les yeux de Naëlissa briller à la lumière de tous ces rêves.

Ma petite sœur a bien changé – ou peut-être est-ce seulement le monde. Au lieu de chants résonnants dans les bois et de poèmes déclamés à la Lune, il faut que j'évoque des scènes de bataille et de mort. J'avoue que la version précédente m'enthousiasmait davantage. Naëlissa me presse de questions, mais je suis soudain las et dégoûté de tout cela. Vivre une bataille est déjà bien assez pénible pour ne pas donner envie d'en retraverser les horreurs en en faisant le récit.

Ainsi, j'ai beau être assis dans un fauteuil des plus confortables, j'ai beau ne rien faire d'autre que me nourrir et me reposer depuis des dizaines de jours, je reste encore épuisé. Moralement, surtout. Depuis que je suis revenu d'Esgaroth, après la bataille ... Ah ! Cette bataille ! Elle entrera dans l'Histoire, j'en suis certain. Cinq armées réunies à la fois ! A-t-on jamais vu pareille chose ? C'est cela qui excite la curiosité de ma sœur, j'en suis bien conscient. Et comment s'en étonner ? Ce dut être un spectacle extraordinaire !

Mais je n'en étais pas spectateur, loin de là. Ce que ma sœur ignore – car je ne voudrais pas l'affliger par le récit de mes malheurs, à quoi bon ? – c'est que tout au long de cette bataille, j'ai souffert. J'ai eu peur. J'ai reçu des blessures, j'ai vu mes compagnons tomber. J'ai entendu leurs cris, leurs râles, j'ai perçu leur détresse si semblable à la mienne. J'ai senti la victoire nous échapper, j'ai manqué défaillir tant l'angoisse m'oppressait le cœur. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit : il fallait continuer à me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Les souvenirs que je garde de ce combat sont confus. Je crois, pour être honnête, que mon esprit et ma mémoire refusent de s'y attarder et de ressasser ces terribles heures. Et si l'on me pose des questions, comme le fait Naëlissa, autant me reposer sur la version officielle des faits qu'Elriomir a rapportée à mon Père lors de notre retour, quitte à enjoliver un peu par-dessus.

— Et les Nains, que sont-ils devenus ?

— Ceux qui avaient survécu sont rentrés chez eux, je crois. Comme nous tous.

— C'est incroyable, tout de même ... Des Aigles ! Quand j'y pense ...

Avec un soupir rêveur, Naëlissa se laisse aller et s'envole vers un monde imaginaire. Une pensée me frappe soudain : ma sœur, en fait, ne sort quasiment jamais du palais. Elle n'a jamais dépassé ses environs immédiats. Jamais d'excursion, jamais de patrouille. Naëlissa vit toujours enfermée ici – tout comme, d'ailleurs, l'essentiel des habitants de ce palais. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas la fonction de messager, de commerçants ou de soldats n'ont aucune raison de courir le risque de s'aventurer loin de nos défenses.

Quelle horreur ! Cela doit rendre l'existence insupportable, au bout de quelques siècles ! Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre ainsi, à mon avis. Mais c'est drôle, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Etant donné les dangers de Mirkwood, très peu d'Elfes peuvent s'y aventurer – exceptés, bien sûr, ceux qui fuient leur demeure au cœur de la forêt pour venir s'enterrer ici. En fait, le dernier grand voyage que notre peuple à connu est celui qui, après la guerre de l'Ultime Alliance, nous a fait abandonner notre petit campement forestier pour venir habiter dans ces cavernes. Dire que je n'avais que onze alors, alors ... Impensable !

Et puis il y a eu Imladris, mais cela aussi remonte à des lustres. Naëlissa n'a rien connu de tout ça. Eh bien ! Cela m'étonne tout de suite beaucoup moins qu'elle me demande de lui faire vivre mes propres voyages en les lui racontant. Pauvre sœur ... J'espère que j'aurai un jour l'occasion de faire tout le tour de la Terre du Milieu pour lui en décrire les beautés et les dangers. Mieux encore, il faudrait que je l'emmène avec moi. Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait.

— Bien, soupire-t-elle en se levant tout à coup. Je pourrais encore t'écouter des heures, mais ma petite famille va bientôt rentrer et je me suis promis de leur préparer un gâteau pour le repas de ce soir. Fidya est venue tout à l'heure m'apporter un plein panier de cerises, ce serait criminel de ne pas les en faire profiter.

— Des cerises ? Déjà ? m'exclamé-je, mon attention fuyant bien vite le souvenir des champs de bataille.

— Eh oui ! La belle saison revient déjà. Encore une année qui est passée bien vite.

— Combien en as-tu vécues, d'ailleurs, ma chère sœur ?

— Je ne sais plus vraiment ... Je crois que j'approche des deux mille cinq cents ans, mais il faudrait demander confirmation à notre Mère. Il n'y a qu'elle pour garder le souvenir des dates même après tout ce temps.

— C'est vrai. Et puisque j'avais moi-même cinq cents ans à ta naissance ... Eh ! mais c'est que j'approche de mon troisième millénaire !

— Vraiment ? Félicitations, Legolas !

— Oh, pas encore, il doit bien me rester encore un petit demi-siècle avant cela ... Mais c'est tout de même quelque chose, c'est certain.

— Oui. Où en étaient les choses, il y a mille ans, te souviens-tu ?

— Je crois que c'était le temps de la Paix Vigilante.

— Ah ! Bien sûr, acquiesce Naëlissa. Dire que ma petite Tinorfya n'était pas encore née ...

— Veux-tu que je t'aide pour ton gâteau ?

— Volontiers !

Mêlant rêverie, vieux souvenirs et pâtisserie, nous nous mettons donc à l'ouvrage tous les deux jusqu'à avoir chacun les bras couverts de farine jusqu'au coude. Qu'il est agréable de faire simplement un bon gâteau avec sa sœur ! Nous nous ressemblons tant, au fond, nous avons vécu tant de choses ensemble ... D'ailleurs, c'est d'un commun accord que nous picorons allègrement la moitié des cerises au lieu de les ajouter au gâteau. Tant pis, il y en aura bien assez.

En riant comme des enfants, nous continuons à évoquer nos vieux souvenirs et à nous ébahir du passage du temps. Nous avons bien de la chance de ne pas avoir à subir ses ravages, comme les pauvres Hommes. Bientôt, même le grand Bard Tueur de Dragon ne sera plus qu'un souvenir pour son peuple, mais Naëlissa et moi continueront à bavarder gaiement jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je suis émerveillé de voir que deux mille cinq cents ans d'existence commune ne l'ont toujours pas lassée de ma compagnie. Manwë sait pourtant combien j'ai pu être pénible, à certaines époques !

Quand je repense à la Paix Vigilante que nous évoquions tout à l'heure, c'est curieux, mais j'ai l'impression d'y trouver un parallèle avec les jours que nous vivons en ce moment. Je crois sentir, comme alors, une sorte de perturbation dans l'air du temps. Cependant, il s'agissait en ce temps-là d'une merveilleuse lueur d'espoir qui allait nous délivrer, au moins pour un temps, des puissances ténébreuses de Sauron et de ses monstres. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Je ne sens cette fois rien de positif ou d'apaisant dans la nouvelle atmosphère qui s'installe. Au contraire. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que nous sommes cette fois encore à l'orée d'une ère de changements, de grands changements même. Seront-ils bons ou mauvais ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais je crois que mon instinct ne me trompera pas.

Il suffit d'ailleurs, pour s'en convaincre, de considérer les incroyables événements qui se sont produits tout au long de cette année : cette grande bataille, d'abord, la Bataille des Cinq Peuples qui a opposé les créatures libres aux Orcs et aux monstres. Comme lors de l'Ultime Alliance – et cette guerre avait vu se lever un nouvel Âge. La mort du dernier grand Dragon verra-t-elle l'arrivée d'un nouvel ennemi, encore plus terrible ? Ou bien leur disparition à tous ? Si nous avons vaincu les forces de Sauron au pied de l'Erebor, voudra-t-il se venger ? Que deviendrons les Nains, les Hommes et les Elfes au milieu de tout cela ?

Et que dire de ce que nous évoquait Elrohir voilà quelques mois ? Un héritier d'Isildur, traqué, caché à Imladris, précieusement protégé ... Que deviendra-t-il, cet Aragorn, quel sera son destin ?

Le siècle qui vient sera celui de mon troisième millénaire. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il réservera à la Terre du Milieu.

**C'est drôle, Legolas est comme moi : quand il vit des choses désagréables, il fait un black-out. La prochaine fois, au lieu de passer par la vodka, j'essaierai de massacrer quelques bataillons d'Orcs. Pour voir.**

**Bref. Bon. Donc je ne sais pas du tout comment on est allés aussi vite, mais voilà, cette partie est finie et la suivante sera la dernière. La dernière. Il reste dix chapitres tout pile.**

**Et puis après, il faudra relire Tolkien.**


	149. 3029 ans, jour 1

Partie III. 6 : La Dernière (3029 ans)

**Cette partie est donc, comme son titre l'indique, la dernière de cette fic. À la fin du dixième chapitre Legolas partira pour le Conseil d'Elrond et ... Vous connaissez la suite.**

**Bon, on ne va pas trop s'étendre là-dessus pour le moment, le temps des adieux n'est pas encore (tout à fait) venu. Curieux, tout de même, la façon dont les événements de cette fic (prévus, donc, il y a trois ans et demi) reflètent parfois ceux de ma propre vie. Pour moi aussi, c'est bientôt la fin de quelque chose d'important.**

Chapitre 149 : Jour 1

— Eh bien ! Ce qu'il fait sombre, aujourd'hui ! soupire Medrigor en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

— C'est bien vrai, approuvé-je. Sans doute un orage qui se prépare.

C'est dommage, nous comptions justement profiter de la douceur de l'air pour faire une petite balade. L'été s'attarde merveilleusement cette année et, la plupart du temps, l'éclat de la Soleil finit toujours par nous attirer dehors. Mais ces derniers jours, il faut bien reconnaître qu'il a fait plus lourd, comme si l'air devenait rare. Les arbres, dont les branches pèsent sous le poids de leurs fruits trop mûrs, semblent gémir quand le vent passe à travers leurs feuilles desséchées. Une bonne pluie fera sûrement du bien à cette nature.

— Que faisons-nous, alors ? demande Medrigor en se tournant vers moi.

Je fronce les sourcils je n'aime vraiment pas la pluie. N'étant pas un arbre, je trouve peu de charme aux averses qui détrempent mes souliers et transpercent mes vêtements.

— Tant pis pour cette fois, rentrons plutôt.

Avec un haussement d'épaule traduisant que tout cela, dans le fond, lui est égal, Medrigor se détourne du ciel d'orage où les nuages s'amoncellent et retourne avec moi à l'intérieur du palais.

— Où veux-tu aller ? fait-il encore. Si tu n'as rien de précis en tête, j'aimerais bien passer à l'armurerie puisque nous en avons le temps. J'ai passé l'autre jour commande de nouvelles flèches à Isudë, après avoir perdu mes dernières lors de notre partie de chasse de l'autre jour. Elles doivent être prêtes, à présent. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, pas du tout, je t'assure, dis-je d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent.

Comme si je pouvais me formaliser d'aller à l'armurerie, moi ! D'ailleurs, y aller avec Medrigor présente un bel avantage puisque, comme la belle Isudë est la cousine de sa défunte mère, Beládë, mon ami a toute la légitimité du monde à venir la voir de temps à autres pour s'entretenir avec elle. Personne ne trouverait à redire en les trouvant seuls ensemble, sans la présence du mari d'Isudë. Alors que si je me mettais, moi, à passer mon temps au milieu des flammes de la forge ...

Bref. C'est donc d'un pas léger que j'avale les quelques marches qui montent jusqu'aux étages du palais, où se trouve l'armurerie, tout en continuant à bavarder avec Medrigor. Mais arrivés là-haut, une surprise nous attend : Isudë se tient devant sa porte, en grande conversation avec mon Père.

— Tiens, Legolas ! Bonjour mon fils. Bonjour, Medrigor.

— Mes hommages, Sire.

— Père ? dis-je, tout étonné. Il est original de vous trouver ici.

— Et pourtant, vois-tu, même les poignards des Rois peuvent s'émousser ! lance Papa avec un joyeux sourire. J'ai dû venir requérir les excellents services de Tinebril et d'Isudë.

Mes yeux se portent sur celle-ci. Tout en époussetant son grand tablier de cuir dans un geste machinal, l'Elfe aux cheveux rouges remercie mon Père de ses compliments, puis se tourne vers Medrigor et moi.

— Et vous, messeigneurs ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

Bien des réponses à cette question me viennent à l'esprit, mais je préfère laisser à Medrigor le soin de parler pour évoquer ses fameuses flèches. Isudë part aussitôt les chercher, tandis que nous reprenons notre conversation avec mon Père.

— Eh bien, que faites-vous de votre journée ? nous demande-t-il.

— Nous voulions sortir, mais le temps semble s'être mis à l'orage. Quand nous avons vu à quel point la journée s'annonçait sombre, nous avons préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Aussi, nous n'avons pas grand-chose de prévu pour le moment.

— Hum. C'est vrai, nous vivons des jours sombres, répond Papa avec un air soudain pensif. L'obscurité nous engloutit toujours nous finirons par nous y noyer.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Père ?

Papa pousse alors un profond soupir. Que lui arrive-t-il donc ? J'ai peur que de nouveaux soucis ne viennent peser sur son cœur et sur ses épaules de Roi de Mirkwood, des soucis bien autrement lourds que la pluie et le beau temps.

— Je regrette de voir notre peuple ainsi soumis : non pas seulement par les caprices du ciel et de la pluie, mais par cette subtile lassitude qui nous ronge toujours. Trop souvent, nos journées se passent sans joie ni peine, sans surprise, sans vie. Quand nous ne suivons pas notre routine quotidienne, c'est pour sombrer dans la peur et nous figer dans la crainte. Oui, je regrette que nous en soyons réduits là.

— Cependant ... Les choses ne sont pas forcées de rester en cet état, Messire, intervient Isudë qui rapporte son chargement de flèches neuves et les remet à Medrigor.

Sa joue est marbrée d'une traînée de cendres légères dans la semi-obscurité du couloir, à la lumière changeante des torches, son visage semble s'animer de flammes dorées. Mon Père l'interroge du regard pour l'encourage à continuer de parler, mais au même instant Isudë surprend mes yeux fixés sur elle. Gêné, je les détourne aussitôt, mais je la vois tout de même sourire avec malice.

— Savez-vous ce qu'il nous faudrait, Sire, pour égayer nos mornes journées ?

— Je vous écoute, Isudë.

— Voyons Majesté, c'est pourtant simple : une fête ! C'est toujours lors de fêtes ou de leur organisation que nous prenons le plus de plaisir à révéler nos talents, à travailler tous ensembles, à chanter, à danser ... N'est-ce pas, Medrigor ?

— Certainement. Rappelez-vous le grand banquet que nous avions fait en forêt, voilà quelques décennies. Tout le palais en avait été égayé pendant des semaines.

— Tiens, c'est une idée intéressante, approuve Papa. Eclairer ces jours trop sombres ... Et toi Legolas, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Oh Père, vous me connaissez : en matière de fêtes, je suis toujours partant. Je n'ajouterai qu'une seule chose : si vous désirez réellement changer les choses dans ce palais, il faut agir en grand.

— Agir en grand ?

— Oui, puisque comme l'a rappelé Medrigor il n'est pas rare que nous fassions de petites fêtes à l'occasion, un ou deux jours de banquets et de danses, ce genre de choses. Ce sont choses agréables, certes, mais je crois qu'il ne faudrait pas toujours organiser nos réjouissances sur ce modèle.

— Alors que proposez-vous, mon Prince ? lance Isudë.

Là encore, je peux imaginer bien des propositions que j'aimerais lui faire, mais je décide plutôt de rester dans le sujet qui nous occupe. D'ailleurs, cela m'intéresse beaucoup d'organiser une nouvelle fête !

— Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi, mais je pense qu'il faudrait nous y prendre différemment de ce que nous faisons d'habitude.

— Ah ... dit Papa en hochant la tête. Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir, une simple fête ne suffira pas. Non, ce qu'il faudrait, ce serait quelque chose qui nous occupe pendant plusieurs semaines ! Eh bien ... poursuit-il en réfléchissant à voix haute. Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de l'idée d'un concours ?

— Quel genre de concours ? demande Medrigor.

— Une grande compétition générale ! Des jeux, des épreuves ... Sur tout et sur n'importe quoi, je ne sais pas précisément. L'occasion pour chacun, en tout cas, de faire ses preuves et de se mesurer aux autres dans le talent qui lui est propre.

— Oh oui ! s'exclame gaiement Isudë, dont les yeux cuivrés brillent déjà. Quelle bonne idée ! Ainsi, tout le monde pourra s'impliquer dans la préparation des jeux, et les vainqueurs seront célébrés pendant longtemps !

Je suis d'accord : l'idée de mon Père est excellente. Ravi de voir son projet recevoir un si bon accueil, Papa nous charge aussitôt, Medrigor et moi, d'aller répandre la nouvelle dans tous le palais – puisque après tout nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire de notre journée. Quelle tâche réjouissante que d'aller annoncer une chose aussi joyeuse à tout le monde ! Chacun se montre enchanté et se réjouit déjà à l'avance.

Je sens déjà revenir les beaux jours sur la Forêt Noire.

**On notera que, quand j'écris le samedi soir en étant très fatiguée, le comportement et les pensées de Legolas (notamment en matière de relations sentimentales) deviennent beaucoup plus ... spicy ^^**

**Voilà, et bon accessoirement quand je fatigue je commence à flemmardiser au niveau de la fin de mes chapitres, d'où un style assez peu travaillé ... Je suis désolée mes chers lecteurs, je sais que vous méritez mieux.**

**A part ça, ma grande soeur se marie ce week-end ! :D FÊTEUH !  
**


	150. 3029 ans, jour 2

Partie III. 6 : La Dernière (3029 ans)

**C'est quelque chose, tout de même, que l'effet des chiffres : chapitre 150. La dernière décennie est en route.**

Chapitre 150 : Jour 2

Une grande feuille de vélin, le plus blanc que j'aie pu trouver, est étalée sur la table. Une chandelle brûle doucement pour ajouter sa lumière dorée à celle, encore pâle, de l'aurore naissante. Tout en regardant pensivement dans le vague pour chercher l'inspiration, je plonge ma plume dans l'encrier, j'en essuie la pointe sur le rebord, puis je trace soigneusement un mot en haut de la feuille : P-R-O-G-R-A-M-M-E.

À vrai dire, il ne s'agit pour l'instant que de projets. J'ai été chargé par mon Père de décider du programme des épreuves pour le grand, le fantastique concours que nous allons organiser dès demain. Quelle fierté ! Mais il faut faire vite, car ce projet a déclenché tant d'enthousiasme dans le palais que personne n'a voulu attendre pour entamer les épreuves, ce qui fait que si nous voulons effectivement commencer demain, il va falloir tout préparer aujourd'hui même.

Pour commencer, il faut donc décider des épreuves qui vont animer ces longs jours de fête. Il ne faut pas en prévoir trop, de peur que la lassitude s'installe, mais il en faut tout de même assez pour que chacun ait l'occasion d'y trouver son bonheur et de pouvoir essayer de faire ses preuves. Avec des gestes soigneux, je commence à noter les premières idées qui me viennent à l'esprit. Velith arrive au même moment dans la salle où je me trouve m'apercevant avec ma table et ma chandelle, il vient vers moi et jette un œil à ce que j'écris.

— « Premièrement, concours de poésie. Deuxièmement, épreuve de tir à l'arc. », lit Velith. Je vois qu'il y en a pour tous les goûts.

— Oui, c'est bien mon but. Mais il me faut encore d'autres idées.

— Combien de temps as-tu pour les trouver ?

— J'aimerais pouvoir y consacrer la matinée ensuite, à midi, j'irai voir mon Père pour lui proposer mon projet et lui demander de l'approuver.

— Cela m'a tout l'air d'un bon programme. Veux-tu bien que j'y travaille un peu avec toi, mon Prince ?

— Mais volontiers !

Même quand il s'agit d'une tâche amusante dans l'absolu comme celle-ci, il est toujours plus agréable d'y travailler avec un ami. Rapidement, les idées se mettent à fuser entre nous.

— Il faut que tout le monde puisse participer : les dames, les enfants, les guerriers, ...

— Si nous faisions une épreuve sur la cuisine ? À celle qui préparera le meilleur plat ?

— C'est une bonne idée, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit difficile de comparer des plats trop variés.

— Hum, tu as raison. Alors faisons-les toutes s'affronter sur la même chose. Il faudrait choisir un plat emblématique, assez simple mais permettant des subtilités.

— Du pain de lembas, par exemple ?

— Oh, parfait ! Voilà, je le note : « troisièmement, concours de confection de lembas ».

— Bon. Et ensuite ?

— Pour une fête, je pense qu'il est essentiel d'avoir un peu de musique. Et même beaucoup, si possible !

— Tu as raison d'ailleurs une seule épreuve n'y suffirait pas. Je te propose que nous lancions un concours du meilleur musicien, puis un autre pour élire les meilleurs danseurs.

— Ha, ha, cela me plaît ! dis-je avec un grand sourire. Je m'inscrirai sûrement pour celui-ci.

— Tu ferais bien, approuve Velith. Dans quelle autre discipline voudrais-tu concourir, d'ailleurs ?

— Eh bien ... Le tir à l'arc, par exemple. Ne serait-ce que pour faire honneur à Medrigor, qui m'a tout appris.

Velith hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

— Ah oui, naturellement. C'est vrai que tu es l'un de nos archers les plus doués !

Rougissant à ce compliment, je détourne modestement la conversation.

— Bon, revenons à notre concours. Lembas, tir, musique, danse, poésie ... Quoi d'autre ?

— Je pense qu'il faudrait mettre en valeur les talents de notre peuple en matière artisanale.

— Tout à fait ! Une épreuve portant sur le travail du métal et la confection d'armes, par exemple. Je me doute bien que Tinebril ou Isudë remporteront facilement une compétition de ce genre, mais ...

— Oh, ce n'est pas si certain. Je crois qu'il y a dans ce palais d'autres forgerons aux talents cachés.

— Parfait, ce sera pour eux l'occasion de les révéler. N'est-ce pas après tout l'objectif de cette compétition, mettre en valeur ceux qui font honneur au royaume de Mirkwood ?

— Absolument.

— Nous en sommes à six épreuves. Je pense qu'avec une ou deux autres encore, ce sera bien. Que dirais-tu, par exemple, d'une épreuve de force ? Quelque chose comme une lutte. Je suis sûr que certains pourraient y briller.

— Oui, je le pense aussi. Et pour finir ...

— Peut-être quelque chose de plus féminin. La couture, par exemple ? Fabriquer et broder une tunique ?

— Ah oui, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs nous aurions dû y penser plus tôt. Tout cela m'a vraiment l'air très bien, tu sais ?

— J'avoue en être assez content moi aussi, dis-je en souriant fièrement. C'est un bon programme. Il faudra faire durer tout cela le plus longtemps possible, et achever le concours par toute une grande journée de fête !

— À force d'en parler, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! s'enthousiasme également Velith.

— Viens, nous avons bien travaillé. Allons tout de suite trouver mon Père pour lui demander son accord.

La Soleil est bien levée à présent, et je souffle la chandelle désormais inutile avant de répandre du sable sur la feuille pour en sécher l'encre. Je roule ensuite le vélin, puis m'élance dans les couloirs avec Velith. Mon Père se trouve dans la Salle du Conseil, où il discute avec l'Intendant Telith – probablement au sujet des banquets qu'il va falloir organiser.

— Ah, Legolas ! As-tu donc déjà achevé le programme du concours ?

— Oui, Velith et moi venons de terminer, dis-je en lui tendant la feuille. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Un instant de silence s'ensuit pendant que mon Père lit attentivement le programme, Telith s'autorisant à y jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule.

— Tout ceci m'a l'air très bien ... commence Papa. Sauf peut-être ... Je ne sais pas, cette histoire de lutte ne me semble pas tout à fait appropriée.

— Vraiment ? fais-je, un peu déçu que notre projet ne déclenche pas un parfait enthousiasme.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée en soi, mais je pense que si nous voulons vraiment placer cette compétition sous le signe de la joie et du talent, il serait dommage de prendre le risque que quelqu'un se blesse en combattant. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

— Eh bien ... Si, si, Père, vous avez raison, finis-je par reconnaître après avoir échangé un coup d'œil avec Velith.

Devinant peut-être notre légère contrariété, Papa nous accorde un sourire chaleureux pour nous remonter le moral.

— Ne vous en faites pas, tout le reste de ces épreuves m'a l'air très bien trouvé. Permettez-vous que je garde ce programme pour en faire des copies ?

— Naturellement ! Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faudrait organiser une autre épreuve pour remplacer la lutte ?

— Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Nous avons déjà là de quoi enchanter largement tous les Elfes de ce palais.

— Très bien Père, dis-je en m'inclinant. Merci de nous avoir accordé votre temps.

— Mais je vous en prie.

Après avoir également salué Telith, Velith et moi ressortons de la salle.

— Bon, eh bien cela s'est plutôt bien passé, conclut mon ami.

— Oui, nous pouvons être fiers de nous. Mais la journée n'est pas terminé, mon cher : à présent, il va falloir faire tout le tour du palais pour demander à chacun de venir s'inscrire !

**Voilà les amis, le grand concours commencera donc au prochain chapitre. J'espère que l'idée vous plaît ! Et au fait, excusez-moi pour l'anti-féminisme forcené de ce chapitre qui veut que les femmes ne soient bonnes à rien d'autre que la cuisine et la couture ... On reste dans un univers médiéval.**

**(PS : je ne sais pas si ma montre délire, mais je crois bien avoir réussi à écrire ce chapitre en seulement une bonne demi-heure. Comme quoi, au bout du 150****ème****, on commence à avoir le coup de main).**


	151. 3029 ans, jour 3

Partie III. 6 : La Dernière (3029 ans)

**Grosse émotion, pour ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude, me direz-vous, mais cette fois la particularité est qu'il s'agit du dernier que j'écris sur mon campus. Campus autrefois tant chéri, aujourd'hui toujours bien aimé (sauf sous la pluie). Mais fiou – campus de deux ans, de mille histoires et autant d'embrouilles, de larmes, de boue et d'éclate totale ... C'est quelque chose.**

Chapitre 151 : Jour 3

— ... et j'ai le plaisir de déclarer ouverte la première grande compétition générale de Mirkwood !

Les applaudissements les plus enthousiastes éclatent en trombe à ces paroles de mon Père. Ce matin, tous les Elfes du palais se sont levés avec l'aurore, tous ont enfilé leurs plus beaux vêtements pour venir assister à ce grand événement : le début du concours. C'est incroyable : on ne parle de cela que depuis deux jours, mais depuis deux jours on ne parle absolument que de cela. Chacun a senti naître en lui – ou en elle – des aspirations et des ambitions jamais soupçonnées galvanisés par l'appel de la gloire et des honneurs, ils ont tous accouru le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout l'espace qui s'étend devant les portes du palais a été dégagé pour l'occasion, autour des méandres de la Rivière de la Forêt. Je sais que Telith et ses aides ont travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit à supprimer les branchages, ratisser les feuilles mortes et arracher les mauvaises herbes qui gâchaient la beauté du lieu. La Soleil semble les féliciter de leur ouvrage, car elle brille aujourd'hui avec une chaleur des plus éclatantes et nous inonde généreusement de sa lumière dorée.

— La première épreuve de cette compétition, annonce encore Papa, sera une épreuve portant sur l'art culinaire. Le défi est de confectionner un pain de lembas oui, un simple pain de voyage. Mais attention ! Ce pain devra être le plus savoureux, le plus tendre, le plus nourrissant, le plus parfumé enfin ! Les concurrentes auront toute la matinée pour faire leurs preuves, et les pains seront goûtés lorsque la Soleil sera au Zénith. Les résultats seront annoncés immédiatement.

La foule commence alors à s'égailler, les participantes au concours se dirigeant vers les tables où toute une réserve d'ingrédients a été préparée pour elles. Mais Papa élève à nouveau la voix pour achever son discours :

— Un instant encore, je vous prie ! Après l'annonce des résultats de cette première épreuve, et quand les honneurs auront été dignement rendus à la lauréate, je vous demanderai de demeurer encore pour admirer le concours de tir à l'arc qui se déroulera jusqu'au soir. Allez, à présent !

Le tir à l'arc ... Cette épreuve, l'une des deux seules auxquelles je désire participer, commence déjà à me remplir d'une légère angoisse. Je dois bien m'avouer que je ne suis pas insensible, moi non plus, à la perspective de recevoir la couronne du vainqueur au milieu des louanges de mes amis et de mon peuple. Déjà, il me semble en entendre les échos ...

Mais non, je rêve. J'ai beau avoir quelques qualités, j'en connais bien d'autres qui sont plus doués que moi en la matière. Nilmandil, par exemple, dont l'habileté est indiscutable. Je pousse un gros soupir pour tenter de soulager le poids qui m'oppresse soudain le cœur.

— Tu es bien pâle, mon Prince, observe Velith qui se tient à côté de moi. Aurais-tu le trac, par hasard ?

— Un peu, je le crains.

Pour me rassurer, je resserre un peu ma prise sur mon arc Lóktaur que j'ai décidé de garder avec moi toute la journée. Son bois familier me semble exhaler une chaleur rassurante dans ma paume.

— Puisque tu as ton arc avec toi, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'entraîner un peu en forêt ? Cela t'assouplira, et tu verras bien que tu atteins toujours tes cibles.

— Tu crois ? Mais ... Le concours de lembas ?

— Bah, elles n'en sont encore qu'à pétrir leur pâte. Il faudra encore la faire lever, la cuire ... L'heure des résultats est encore loin d'avoir sonnée, crois-moi. Allons, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire compatissant, va donc t'écarter un peu de cette foule si tu ne veux pas que leurs acclamations ne t'usent les nerfs avant une heure.

— Bien, je vais suivre ton conseil. Je reviendrai quand je sentirai le parfum du pain en train de cuire ...

— Ah ! Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Velith a encore une fois montré qu'il était plein de sagesse : une fois blotti dans l'abri dense de la forêt, je sens retomber la pression qui déjà m'étouffait. Tout me semble soudain plus simple, plus léger il suffit de respirer longuement, profondément, et je pourrais atteindre n'importe quelle cible les yeux fermés. Je me reprends en main, et tout ce qui bouge ou qui frémis dans ce bois me sert de cible d'entraînement. Tiens, j'abats même une grosse chauve-souris au passage. Bien fait.

Le temps se met à passer si vite, à présent que je me sens à l'aise, qu'il me semble qu'un seul battement de cœur, un seul battement de cils s'est écoulé lorsqu'arrive le moment du milieu de la journée, la fin de la première épreuve du concours. Du reste, mon odorat décèle déjà l'odeur si subtile du lembas bien chaud. Un délice ! Les cuisinières ont l'air de s'être surpassées. Ramassant mes flèches éparpillées tout autour, je me hâte de revenir aux abords du palais.

Il était temps : un jury constitué de mon Père, de ma mère, de Telith et de bien d'autres éminents personnages est déjà en train de mordre dans les morceaux que les concurrentes leur présentent. L'une d'elle s'attarde encore devant le four de pierres édifié en plein air pour l'occasion, avant de jeter précipitamment sa fournée toute brûlante dans un panier. Pendant ce temps, celles dont les œuvres ont déjà été testées se font un plaisir de distribuer à la foule affamée le reste de leurs petits pains. J'en attrape un au vol, et la sensation exquise du pain frais achève de me mettre au meilleur de ma forme.

— Alors ? dis-je en arrachant une nouvelle bouchée de lembas. Ont-ils annoncé le nom de la lauréate ?

— Pas encore, Altesse, me répond un Elfe à côté de moi, mais ça ne devrait tarder.

En effet, mon Père se lève quelques instants plus tard et réclame le silence. Aussitôt, chacun se tait et attend, suspendu aux lèvres de Papa, le verdict final. À voir tant d'émotion, on croirait vraiment qu'il va s'agir d'une sentence de vie ou de mort – à ceci près que Papa affiche un sourire béat de gourmandise.

— Mes amis, les autres membres du jury ainsi que moi-même tenons tout d'abord à féliciter toutes les participantes de ce concours pour l'excellence de leurs réalisations. Vous avez pu, tout comme nous, goûter aux merveilles que leurs mains habiles ont su produire, et je voudrais vous inviter à leur exprimer toutes vos plus sincères félicitations.

Obéissants, les Elfes de l'assistance applaudissent les concurrentes avec chaleur, mais sans s'éterniser. Il y aura bien encore assez de temps plus tard pour les acclamations – l'heure est aux révélations !

— Sans plus tarder, finit par ajouter Papa, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer le nom de la meilleure d'entre elles : il s'agit de dame Elowen !

Cette fois, les ovations sont bien plus nourries la jeune Elowen, toute rougissante, s'incline respectueusement devant la table du jury sans oser s'avancer. C'est donc le Roi en personne qui descend vers elle pour lui offrir la couronne de fleurs qui symbolise sa victoire, pendant que ses rivales font de leur mieux pour accepter leur défaite avec grâce.

C'est alors que l'angoisse, brusquement, m'attaque à nouveau avec plus de force que jamais. La première épreuve est achevée, c'est donc le début de la deuxième : le tir. Mon épreuve. Mes mains tremblent et deviennent moites, mon cœur bat la chamade, ma vue se brouille, je sens une peur panique glacer mes veines ... Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Je devrais m'enfuir d'ici, surtout ne pas les laisser me voir échouer ! Oui, c'est ça, je vais partir en courant pendant que personne ne s'en rend compte ! Où pourrais-je me cacher ?

Une main se pose soudain sur mon épaule.

— Legolas ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Medrigor. Brusquement, je me sens ramené deux millénaires en arrière, le jour où j'ai pour la première fois tenu un arc entre les mains.

Medrigor était alors mon professeur.

Quel échec ! J'avais mis des années avant de parvenir à m'en servir convenablement. Enfin presque – au bout de la première année de pratique, j'avais réussi par mes flèches à sauver Sithiel et son petit Lómalrion d'un sort atroce. Ensuite, il avait encore fallu bien de la patience pour que je parvienne à devenir un archer convenable.

Medrigor avait eu pour moi toute la patience du monde, m'enseignant tout ce qu'il savait, toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait.

Je me dois de lui faire honneur.

Comme dans un rêve, je vois la foule se rassembler à nouveau pour écouter le nouveau discours d'introduction de mon Père pour cette deuxième épreuve je vois les autres concurrents – de vieux amis, des soldats aguerris, de jeunes inconnus bravaches aussi – se tenir en ligne pendant que Telith installe les cibles à la distance convenue. Nous sommes nombreux à tenter notre chance.

Les premières manches se déroulent rapidement elles ont surtout pour but de renvoyer chez eux ceux qui n'ont rien à faire ici. Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire de dédain amusé en voyant ces blancs-becs s'emmêler dans leurs flèches, tout comme je le faisais moi-même en mon jeune temps. Mes flèches à moi atteignent toutes facilement le centre de leur cible, mais il faut dire que la difficulté n'est pas bien grande. Nilmandil, Taralith, Holad et Viombor sont là également même Medrigor s'est laissé tenter par le concours.

Peu à peu, les cibles s'éloignent ou se font mouvantes le nombre des concurrents diminue. Peu à peu, le silence se fait dans la foule qui à présent retient son souffle. Mes flèches continuent de voler, droites et implacables. Mieux que Taralith, mieux que Holad, mieux que Viombor. Mieux, même, que Medrigor.

Et voilà soudain que Telith annonce la manche finale. Finale ? Mais ... Cela veut dire que ... Nilmandil et moi sommes les seuls à être encore en course ! Je suis en finale ! Enfin, chacun sait pertinemment que Nilmandil est le meilleur, mais ... Le trac à présent se mêle à la fierté dans mon cœur mes mains restent fermes mais le souffle me manque tant je suis ému. Dans l'assistance, mon regard tombe alors sur Sithiel qui me fait un signe de la main pour m'encourager. Lómalrion est à ses côtés, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Pour eux, je ne saurais échouer.

Pour la centième fois, ma flèche s'envole. Puis le tonnerre éclate. Je suis brusquement assourdi, aveuglé, bousculé par mille mains et autant de bras qui me serrent, qui me portent je suis enivré par les chants qui m'acclament, abasourdi par les baisers qui me couvrent. On célèbre ma victoire ! J'ai gagné !

**Lisez _le_ _Vicomte de Bragelonne_. Ecoutez Edith Piaf. Partez en vacances au soleil. Et regardez le Roi Lion, aussi.**


	152. 3029 ans, jour 7

Partie III. 6 : La Dernière (3029 ans)

**Enfin libre ! J'ai l'impression d'être sortie de prison depuis la semaine dernière, c'est fou. Quel soulagement ... Et pour achever d'enchanter cette belle journée (car il fait beau à l'heure où j'écris ce chapitre si, si, je vous jure, ça arrive encore), voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

**Enjoy ! Et Hakuna Matata.**

Chapitre 152 : Jour 7

Plusieurs jours ont passé depuis ma victoire au concours de tir à l'arc, et c'est tout juste si je commence à me remettre de toutes ces émotions. Quel bonheur, quelle fierté cela a été ! Nous avons célébré cela tous ensemble pendant tous les jours qui ont suivi : chez Medrigor avec sa famille, chez Sithiel, dans la salle des gardes, avec mes parents bien sûr, et même aux écuries ... Partout où j'allais, on m'accueillait en me félicitant et en m'offrant une bonne bouteille de vin de cerises, ou bien une bonne tarte aux prunes. La félicité parfaite !

Le concours est justement organisé de telle sorte que les émotions puissent être concentrées sur une courte durée avant de pouvoir s'épancher plus longuement : c'est pourquoi il arrive souvent qu'il y ait plusieurs épreuves dans la même journée, suivies de plusieurs jours de repos. La dernière fois, nous avions enchaîné la cuisine et le tir aujourd'hui le concours sera placé sous le signe des arts, puisque que ce sont cette fois les poètes et les musiciens qui vont se disputer la palme de la victoire.

La Soleil se lève : il est l'heure. Comme le temps est plus maussade que l'autre jour, nous ne nous réunirons pas dehors mais dans la grande salle du trône, où chacun pourra bien voir et bien entendre. Papa a même offert aux concurrents le grand honneur de se tenir debout sur l'estrade du trône pour déclamer leurs textes.

— Nous allons encore passer une journée merveilleuse ! soupire rêveusement ma sœur Naëlissa en se glissant à côté de moi juste avant d'entrer dans la salle.

— Oui, je suis sûr que nous allons entendre des choses magnifiques !

— Tiens, dis-moi ce que tu penses de l'idée que nous avons eue avec Maman et Tinorfya, ajoute-t-elle au moment d'entrer.

— Quoi donc ?

Mais la salle me répond elle-même : au milieu des solennels et augustes piliers de pierre taillée, devant le trône du Roi mon Père, les nobles dames de ma famille ont répandu des dizaines et des dizaines de coussins aux couleurs chamarrées. Et attention, il ne s'agit pas de vulgaires sacs fourrés de noyaux ! Non, ce ne sont que soieries, satins, velours, brocards ... Tout cela jeté négligemment à terre.

— Comme c'est curieux ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

— Voyons Legolas, c'est pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir confortablement. C'est plus convivial et plus simple que d'apporter des sièges, et puis nous apprécierons mieux les poèmes et la musique si nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester debout jusqu'à ce que nos jambes nous rentrent dans le corps.

— Je dois reconnaître que l'idée est très généreuse ... Mais n'avez-vous pas peur de gâter tous ces beaux coussins ? demandé-je en voyant les autres Elfes autour de moi s'asseoir sans cérémonie un peu partout dans la salle.

Naëlissa hausse les épaules d'un geste dédaigneux après tout c'est vrai, c'est une Princesse, qu'a-t-elle à faire de quelques coussins de plus ou de moins ?

Je me laisse entraîner vers la famille de ma sœur : Tinorfir a eu la bonne idée de réserver un pilier auquel tout le monde puisse s'adosser décidément la journée s'annonce plus que douillette. Il ne manquerait plus que ma Mère en personne passe au milieu de l'assemblée en portant des plateaux de pain et de fruits.

— Bonjour mon oncle ! s'exclame la jolie Tinorfya, qui sans me demander mon avis vient aussitôt poser sa tête contre mon épaule. Ça ne te dérange pas ? finit-elle par ajouter.

— Eh bien non, va, je t'en prie, dis-je en soupirant.

Puisque l'heure est au relâchement ambiant ...

— Lómalrion n'est pas ici ? dis-je encore pour la taquiner.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond ma nièce avec la plus parfaite indifférence – je soupçonne une feinte.

Notre conversation est interrompue par le début du concours. Mon Père, toujours lui, s'avance sur l'estrade pour réclamer le silence et l'attention de chacun. Il annonce le nom des participants au concours de poésie, dont fera d'ailleurs partie mon ami Medrigor, puis s'efface pour leur laisser la place. Je me déplace légèrement pour éviter qu'une aspérité du pilier ne me laboure le dos puis, avec un long soupir de contentement, je me prépare à écouter.

_Ô Poète au cœur asséché !_

_Sous la lune et sous les étoiles ..._

_Car il y a tant de choses encore_

_Que je n'ai jamais vues_

Comme l'avait prédit Naëlissa, nous passons un moment purement merveilleux.

_Là, tout n'est qu'ordre est beauté_

_Les navires d'argent voguaient vers l'infini _

_Et la Lune leur servait de guide_

_J'ai tant de fois dit adieu ..._

_Ô cascades de la Nimrodel !_

_Ô Lothlorien la belle !_

Le rire et les larmes alternent tout au long de la matinée, toujours ponctués de grands applaudissements – sauf peut-être pour cet Elfe un peu curieux, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même comme une feuille morte, qui déclame un texte interminable sur un ton des plus assommants.

— Il va être terriblement difficile de les départager ! s'exclame Tinorfir lorsque nous acclamons finalement le dernier participant.

— Assurément, approuvé-je.

— Va-t-il y avoir un jury, comme la dernière fois ? demande Tinorfya.

— Non, je crois que cette fois c'est tout simplement celui qui recevra le plus d'ovations qui emportera la couronne.

Les uns après les autres, les concurrents remontent sur scène pour s'y faire à nouveau applaudir. Ceux qui soulèvent le moins d'enthousiasme sont progressivement éliminés, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un ... Et – quelle joie ! – c'est Medrigor qui l'emporte ! Ses passionnants et envoûtants récits de voyage, venus tout droit de l'époque lointaine où il vadrouillait à travers la Terre du Milieu, ont su nous conquérir. Comme je suis fier de lui ! D'autant plus que, comme je l'avais battu l'autre jour au concours de tir à l'arc, je suis ravi qu'il ait pu prouver sa valeur dans un autre domaine.

Après avoir reçu sa couronne, Medrigor descend de l'estrade avec un sourire rayonnant de pur bonheur pour venir nous retrouver. Naturellement, nous redoublons de force dans nos acclamations jusqu'à le faire rougir.

— Mes amis, mes amis, c'est trop ... murmure-t-il sans en penser un mot.

— Vous l'avez mérité, Messire ! assure chaleureusement Tinorfya.

Medrigor la remercie d'un gracieux signe de tête. La suite de la compétition ne commencera que dans quelques instants, et je profite de cette pause pour aller nous chercher de quoi manger tous ensemble un morceau. Quelques gâteaux, une carafe de jus de pomme, des petites confitures, une belle miche de pain doré ... Je reviens chargé de tout mon butin, et c'est tout juste si on ne m'accueille pas aussi chaleureusement que Medrigor tout à l'heure. Ah, gourmandise ! Tu nous perdras.

Les autres Elfes de l'assistance finissent à leur tour par reprendre place dans la salle, et c'est alors le concours de musique qui commence. Là encore, un régal ! Des flûtes, des violes, des tambours et des clochettes font résonner leurs chants à travers tout le palais, tous ses moindres couloirs. Personne ne peut résister à l'envie de se lever et de se mettre à danser quand la musique se fait plus entraînante, mais personne non plus ne reste debout quand arrive sur scène cette belle chanteuse qui, s'accompagnant de sa lyre, se met à fredonner doucement. Aussitôt, un silence respectueux se fait et chacun, fasciné, se laisse envoûter par sa voix mélodieuse.

Je ne connais pas du tout ce qu'elle chante, mais on dirait une berceuse, comme pour les plus jeunes de nos enfants. Cela me rappelle ... Une bien lointaine époque ...

Et je ...

Je crois que je vais m'endormir, tiens.

**Bonne nuit, mes lecteurs chéris :)**

**Remerciements à Tolkien, Baudelaire et Romain V. pour m'avoir permis (à leur insu) d'emprunter leurs vers ...**


	153. 3029 ans, jour 15

Partie III. 6 : La Dernière (3029 ans)

**Un de ces jours, je comprendrai pourquoi mon moral joue aux montagnes russes depuis un bon mois et pourquoi je me découvre une nouvelle maladie bizarre tous les deux jours ... Peut-être qu'Aphé déteint sur moi.**

**À part ça je reviens tout juste d'un week-end à Berlin, ville géniale et tellement chouette où je vous encourage vivement à aller faire un tour !**

Chapitre 153 : Jour 15

— Legolas, réveille-toi, nous allons être en retard !

— Grmm ... En retard ? dis-je en bâillant. Pour quoi donc ?

— Pour le concours, espèce d'âne ! Il reprend ce matin, avec l'affrontement des forgerons. Il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! insiste vivement Medrigor en tirant sur mon bras pour me sortir de mon lit.

— Ça va, ça va, je viens !

Effectivement, l'affiche de cette épreuve a de quoi me convaincre de bondir hors de mes couvertures, d'enfiler quelques vêtements à la hâte et de rejoindre Medrigor qui m'attend dans le couloir en tapant impatiemment du pied.

— Je suis prêt ! Quelle heure est-il ?

— L'heure d'y aller sans perdre un instant.

— Bien, je te suis.

Le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui a été donné dans l'un des recoins les plus profonds de nos cavernes. Une salle assez vaste, certes, mais très sombre. Les murs y présentent cependant le grand avantage de comporter de grandes cavités tout à fait aptes à accueillir les feux de petites forges éphémères, où les concurrents pourront s'installer et travailler.

Medrigor et moi avons beau courir à toutes jambes, nous arrivons effectivement longtemps après tous les autres. L'épreuve a même déjà commencé ! En étirant le cou et en jouant subtilement des coudes, je parviens à apercevoir ce qu'il se passe au-delà de la foule rassemblée : il semble aujourd'hui qu'il y ait moins de concurrents que les autres fois. C'est normal, après tout : l'art de travailler le métal ne saurait s'improviser, c'est autre chose que d'écrire un poème ou de fredonner une jolie mélodie. Je pense cependant que nous allons avoir droit à un spectacle de grande qualité.

Déjà, la grotte où nous nous trouvons s'éclaire magnifiquement des flammes et des étincelles qui jaillissent autour des forgerons. Cette lumière rouge, vive et éphémère comme le battement d'ailes d'un papillon, s'associe aux frappements répétés du métal sur la pierre un bruit sourd et continu, comme une étrange mélopée des temps anciens, qui jette l'assistance dans un silence respectueux plein de respect et d'une vague crainte.

Les concurrents les plus proches de nous sont Isudë et son mari Tinebril, qui travaillent en couple. Cela fait tant de siècles qu'ils travaillent ainsi ensemble que leurs gestes ressemblent à une danse orchestrée à la perfection et mille fois répétée. Absorbés dans leur ouvrage, ils semblent complètement coupés de tout ce qui est extérieur à leur forge. Les étincelles jaillissent autour d'eux comme des petites fontaines de lumière. Leur front se couvre de sueur et de cendres noires. À contempler ainsi la belle Isudë, dont les cheveux rouges sont maintenus par un lien de cuir, je me sens étrangement ému. On croirait voir une Valië de feu en train de créer le monde.

Medrigor me pose soudain une question, et je retourne dans mon monde avec un soupir.

— Toi qui a conçu les épreuves, Legolas, en quoi précisément consiste celle-ci ?

— Eh bien, il s'agit de tester leurs talents d'armurier. Chacun des participants doit confectionner une épée, une dague, un arc et ... une flèche aussi, si je me souviens bien. Après quoi les réalisations seront comparées.

— C'est exigeant !

— Il le faut bien, pour départager les meilleurs.

Contrairement à Medrigor qui estime que nous en demandons trop, je pense que c'est une bonne idée de pousser ces artisans de génie à se surpasser. Cela leur fait au moins un nouveau défi à relever dans leur quotidien souvent trop immuable. Cependant, comme il devient manifeste qu'aucun ne pourra fabriquer tout ce qui est demandé en une seule matinée, mon Père intervient au bout de quelques instants pour annoncer que l'épreuve suivante va dès à présent être lancée, et que les deux se dérouleront en même temps jusqu'au soir.

Le seul ennui dans tout cela, c'est que l'autre épreuve du jour est celle portant sur la couture : il faut élire celle qui parviendra à réaliser la plus belle tunique. Pour une telle tâche, les concurrentes ne peuvent se satisfaire de la pénombre qui règne dans la salle des forges, elles ont besoin de lumière plus vive. On installe donc leur petit atelier juste dans l'entrée du palais, en ouvrant grand les portes de pierre pour laisser entrer un délicieux flot de Soleil.

À ma grande satisfaction, ma Mère prend place parmi les participantes. Avec un doux sourire, elle observe ses rivales et m'adresse au passage un regard plein d'affection. Tout le cercle de ses amies couturières est en fait réuni ici, avec encore quelques autres Elfes. En un instant, toutes se mettent au travail les aiguilles d'argent s'envolent, les fils de couleur virevoltent dans les airs. Un joyeux bavardage s'élève en même temps, dont je devine qu'il durera aisément jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve.

Tout au long du reste de la journée, les simples spectateurs dont je fais partie vont et viennent entre les salles qui accueillent les deux épreuves. Cela devient rapidement assez usant de monter et redescendre sans cesse toutes ces volées de marche, mais cela en vaut la peine car les couturières comme les forgerons offrent tous un spectacle des plus enchanteurs. Nous avons de quoi être fiers de notre artisanat !

— Qui donc va l'emporter, à ton avis ? dis-je à Medrigor tandis que nous admirons le travail de ces dames.

— Oh, il ne fait aucun doute que la Reine est sans conteste la couturière la plus émérite de ce palais ! s'exclame-t-il sans hésiter.

Je me rengorge de fierté au nom de ma famille.

— Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense. Il est bien dommage tout de même que ma sœur Naëlissa ne participe pas elle aussi au concours ! Elle est tout aussi douée.

— C'est de famille, sûrement. Et pour l'autre épreuve, pour qui penches-tu ?

— Je suis assuré qu'Isudë et Tinebril remporteront la palme ! Pas toi ?

— Hum ... Je ne sais pas. Nos deux armuriers sont passés maîtres dans leur art, c'est certain, mais d'autres m'ont également semblés plein de talent. Enfin, nous verrons.

Vient enfin le moment où la Soleil, lasse sans doute d'avoir brillé si généreusement tout le jour, s'endort derrière l'horizon. Les forgerons, épuisés et comme brusquement vidés de toute énergie après avoir travaillé avec tant d'ardeur, remontent vers la lumière en portant fièrement les produits de leurs mains habiles. Tout aussi dignes d'admiration, les couturières déposent leurs tuniques neuves sur les présentoirs qui ont été prévus.

Le jury, celui qui a déjà élu le meilleur pain de lembas voilà deux semaines, se réunit à nouveau pour admirer d'abord les armes et délibérer. Pour être aussi impartiaux que possibles, les juges passent un long moment à examiner chaque pièce dans ses moindres détails : le fil des dagues est-il assez tranchant ? La garde des épées, est-elle ornée ou bien plus sobre ? Leur larme est-elle gravée d'inscriptions ? L'arc et les flèches, sont-ils efficaces ? Tout le temps que dure cette longue réflexion, les artisans reprennent leur souffle tandis que nous retenons le nôtre.

Finalement, mon Père échange quelques mots avec les autres juges et hoche la tête. Il s'approche alors de l'un des tas d'armes et y prend la dague qu'il observe encore une fois avec minutie. C'est un travail remarquable, léger, d'une précision meurtrière, et orné de décorations exquises.

— Qui a réalisé ceci ? demande mon Père à la foule.

L'un des concurrents s'avance : ce n'est pas le célèbre Tinebril, mais un Elfe au regard sombre et à l'air rude.

— Quel est votre nom ? Où avez-vous appris à créer de telles merveilles ? interroge Papa avec curiosité.

— Je m'appelle Elár, Majesté. J'habitais autrefois dans le Nord, bien loin de ce palais. Les agressions des créatures de Sauron m'ont obligé à venir me réfugier ici. Cependant avant cela, j'avais été amené à côtoyer des Nains quelques temps. Ce sont eux qui m'ont enseigné cet art.

— Je vois. J'ai peu d'estime pour ce peuple, avoue Papa, mais je dois reconnaître que leur travail du métal et des autres trésors de la terre est souvent admirable. C'est pourquoi je suis fier de vous remettre la couronne du vainqueur pour ce concours ! Félicitations, Elár.

L'Elfe sourit sous les acclamations qui s'élèvent il est manifestement ravi d'avoir pu faire honneur à ses anciens maîtres. Curieusement, je ne suis pas trop offusqué de voir que cette victoire soit attribuée à des Nains je les méprise toujours autant, mais enfin Papa a raison en la matière et il faut bien leur reconnaître leur unique qualité.

Après toute l'émotion qu'a soulevée cette fameuse épreuve, je regrette cependant que la suivante, celle des couturières, ne bénéficie pas du même cérémonial pour l'annonce de ses résultats. Cela dit, il est là bien plus facile de se décider : c'est bien évidemment la tunique de soie d'un blanc éclatant, ornée de merveilleuses broderies vert et or, qui déclenche le plus d'enthousiasme ! Celle de ma Mère, bien sûr.

**Plus que cinq chapitres. **

**Fichu compte à rebours.**

**EDIT : d'ailleurs, je vous poste ce chapitre-ci pour l'instant, mais en vrai je viens de finir d'écrire le dernier. Je vous raconte pas l'émotion.  
**


	154. 3029 ans, jour 30

Partie III. 6 : La Dernière (3029 ans)

**Coucou les enfants (oui, vous êtes mes enfants) ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Voilà, c'est tout.**

Chapitre 154 : Jour 30 (un mois)

Déjà le dernier jour du concours ! Une compétition qui aura duré un mois ... Du jamais vu dans l'histoire du royaume. Qu'est-ce que je suis fier d'y avoir contribué ! Ceci étant dit, en ce moment précis j'en suis plutôt à maudire ma bêtise : la dernière épreuve du concours est celle de la danse bien entendu, je m'y suis inscrit ... Et je n'ai pas de cavalière. Seul au milieu de la piste, alors que les autres couples et les spectateurs me jettent discrètement quelques regards embarrassés, je me creuse la tête.

Ma sœur ? Manque de chance, elle se dit fatiguée depuis qu'elle s'est un peu foulé la cheville en courant hier. Ma Mère ? Pour une fois, elle a réussi à convaincre mon Père de la faire danser et compte bien profiter de la situation – sans concourir officiellement, cependant. Quant à Tinorfya, elle est déjà dans les bras de Lómalrion, et bien malin qui arrivera à l'en déloger.

Hum. Pour éviter d'aggraver l'humiliation je décide de quitter la piste pour le moment, et je me mêle à la foule pour y chercher l'inspiration. Mais où chercher ? J'aperçois un peu plus loin Sithiel qui, elle aussi, s'apprête à entraîner son époux pour danser. Décidément, cette épreuve rencontre un franc succès auprès de tout le palais ! Mais bien que je continue de me creuser la tête, je ne trouve toujours pas de solution à mon problème.

C'est terrible ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir participer, alors que c'était l'épreuve que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience ! Pire encore, je ne vais pas pouvoir danser. Mon sourire s'effrite rapidement et ma joie se change en angoisse. Qu'il y a-t-il de plus déprimant que d'assister à une fête et de voir tous ses amis s'amuser en se sentant exclu de leur bonheur ? Peut-être devrais-je aller demander à Medrigor si une de ses cousines ne serait pas libre ...

— Non, ma chère, vraiment je vous assure que je n'y tiens pas.

— Amil-Calas, je vous en prie !

— Enfin Sithiel, vous savez bien que je suis un danseur exécrable ! Je m'en voudrais de vous faire honte devant tout ce monde.

— Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille, mon cher époux !

— Je le dis parce que c'est la vérité.

L'échange que je surprends me fait dresser l'oreille. Revenant sur mes pas, je me rends compte qu'Amil-Calas, l'époux de Sithiel, rechigne fortement à aller se donner en spectacle devant tout le palais rassemblé. Sithiel, quant à elle, est partagée entre la gêne et l'envie profonde d'aller malgré tout profiter de l'ivresse de la danse et de la musique. Animé soudain d'un espoir nouveau, je m'avance vers le couple en m'efforçant de ne pas montrer trop d'empressement.

— Puis-je me permettre de vous interrompre ?

— Oh, bonjour Altesse, me salue Amil-Calas. Vous tombez à pic ! Allez-vous participer à cette épreuve du concours ?

— Oui, tout à fait, et ...

— Voyons, mais Legolas a sûrement déjà une cavalière ! s'exclame Sithiel avec comme un brin de déception dans la voix.

— Est-ce le cas, Altesse ? Car je dois vous avouer que si vous êtes encore libre, vous nous rendriez à tous deux une fière chandelle, m'assure Amil-Calas avec chaleur.

Je croise le regard de Sithiel, où je lis un appel implorant derrière la feinte résignation. Rarement ai-je été aussi heureux de lui faire plaisir.

— Auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire danser mon épouse ?

— Mais très volontiers ! dis-je en me retenant de trop sourire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un instant plus tard, juste au moment où la musique s'apprête à commencer, je me retrouve avec Sithiel dans mes bras. Nous échangeons un sourire rayonnant, tous deux à la fois soulagés de pouvoir participer à cette épreuve qui nous tenait pareillement à cœur, et bien entendu ravis d'être ensemble. Ça, au moins, c'est l'assurance de passer un moment de vrai plaisir tout le temps que durera la danse, jusqu'à notre élimination si nous échouons.

Les premières notes s'élancent dans les airs, et nous nous mettons à glisser sur la piste. Cette première danse a un rythme lent et tranquille, idéal pour nous échauffer avant la suite. Une musique douce, qu'on écouterait volontiers au clair de lune avec la dame de ses pensées. Sithiel valse avec une grâce qui n'appartient qu'à elle – ou peut-être aussi à Maman, qui éblouit tous ses sujets avec sa fidèle robe écarlate.

Bien vite, en revoyant cette robe et en retrouvant la compagnie de Sithiel, mes souvenirs me ramènent au temps d'Imladris.

— Te rappelles-tu, Sithiel, que nous nous sommes rencontrés en dansant ? lui dis-je tout en virevoltant.

— Bien entendu ! Ah, quelle soirée nous avions passé ce jour-là ... Si je me souviens bien, Medrigor et toi n'y avaient pas été de main morte avec le vin de cerises.

— Je crois que tu as raison ... C'était le bon temps ! Comment s'appelait ta cousine, celle qui dansait avec Medrigor ?

— Voyons ... Je crois que c'était Neniel. Cela remonte à si loin !

— Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas suivi ton exemple et qu'elle ne soit pas venue s'installer avec nous, à Mirkwood. Medrigor et elles auraient sûrement pu s'entendre encore mieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Peut-être bien, oui ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle est devenue depuis tout ce temps. C'est stupide de ma part, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à demander de ses nouvelles au Seigneur Elrohir.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu le feras quand nous le reverrons.

— Oui. Ha ! Et toi alors, elle ne te plaisait donc pas, ma belle cousine ? me demande Sithiel d'un ton espiègle.

L'envie me prend de lui rappeler qu'une autre me plaisait bien davantage, mais je sais que Sithiel y pense déjà. Nous échangeons seulement un long regard, plus éloquent que bien des paroles et des soupirs.

— Oh si, finis-je par répondre, seulement je dansais à l'époque assez maladroitement et ses critiques m'intimidaient. D'autant plus que le vin de cerises n'aidait pas.

Sithiel éclate de rire, et nous continuons à évoquer tous nos souvenirs. Comme toujours, mais cette fois avec une gaieté délicieuse. Nous sourions comme les enfants que nous nous rappelons avoir été. La musique change, se fait plus animée, et c'est presque inconsciemment que nous nous adaptons à ce nouveau rythme, puis au suivant. Comme autrefois, je finis par entraîner une Sithiel hilare dans une danse endiablée en manquant d'éborgner au moins trois des couples qui nous entourent. Nos rires s'élèvent vers les voûtes de la salle, et je sens mon cœur se gonfler de pur bonheur.

Nous finissons par oublier qu'il s'agit d'une épreuve, d'un concours, et qu'il y a d'autres concurrents avec nous. Mais d'ailleurs, la piste se vide peu à peu alors que les autres participants sont éliminés les uns après les autres. Sithiel et moi, en revanche, évoluons avec une grâce que justifient nos trois millénaires d'indéfectible amitié. Danser avec elle est une source de joie profonde, comme de galoper follement au dos de mon Isil à travers la forêt. C'est ainsi que la vie doit être. Et malgré notre enthousiasme débordant, ou bien peut-être à cause de lui, les juges continuent d'estimer que nous formons un couple d'excellents danseurs.

Je suis vraiment heureux. D'autant plus que les yeux brillants de Sithiel, son sourire éclatant, m'assurent qu'elle l'est aussi. Par un charme dont seule notre union est capable, nos souvenirs et nos jeunes années semblent plus vivants que jamais. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

C'est seulement quand les applaudissements éclatent que je me rends compte que cette fois, la piste est complètement vide en dehors de nous. Vainqueurs ! C'est vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau. Quel plaisir que de voir les joues de Sithiel rosir de fierté alors que je lui remets la couronne de la victoire ! À sa demande, je la pose moi-même sur ses longs cheveux. Je devine qu'elle la conservera précieusement pour garder un souvenir, encore un, de cet autre merveilleux instant d'existence que nous avons passé ensemble.

— ... enfin je crois que, sans me faire accuser de favoritisme, je peux vous demander un redoublement d'applaudissements en l'honneur de mon fils Legolas, le seul à avoir remporté deux épreuves !

Pardon ? Comment ? Oh, mais c'est pourtant vrai !

— Bravo, mon fils, tu nous fais honneur à tous ! s'exclame encore Papa tandis que les vivats redoublent, rien que pour moi.

Comme ils sont gentils !

**Pour retrouver la première danse de Legolas et de Sithiel, c'est au chapitre 26 (autant dire il y a mille ans !).**

**Et voilà, le concours est fini ! C'était un peu une histoire de remplissage pour cette partie (même si c'était une petite parenthèse assez chouette, non ?), et on va maintenant s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses. Vous savez ce dont je veux parler ...**

**Plein de bisous pleins d'amour baveux.**


	155. 3029 ans, jour 60

Partie III. 6 : La Dernière (3029 ans)

**Par un miracle qui ne m'était pas encore arrivé depuis le début de cette fic, et dont j'espère qu'il n'est pas une nouvelle illusion, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je suis follement heureuse :) Les vacances, le soleil, le ciel bleu, les oiseaux qui chantent, et puis ... Bref.**

**Quatre chapitres encore, donc. Gloups. C'est le moment de s'attaquer au vrai du vrai, de voir (re)venir des personnages bien connus, et de faire face à ce qui va suivre ...**

Chapitre 155 : Jour 60 (deux mois)

— Legolas, Velith ! Nous avons besoin de quelques paires de bras par ici. Pourriez-vous venir nous aider ?

— Bien sûr, nous arrivons !

— Voilà, il faudrait déplacer ces trois tables, là, et remettre les bancs à leur place. Nous nous chargeons du reste.

— C'est compris.

Et voilà, l'heure est au rangement. La fin du concours a été suivie de longs jours de festivités, et après tout cela personne n'avait le cœur ni le courage de s'atteler à faire disparaître les souvenirs de ces si belles journées. Mais le temps passant, la raison a fini par nous rappeler à nos devoirs : la poussière s'amoncelait, les coussins traînaient misérablement au sol, et le palais tout entier s'endormait dans une langueur peu convenable.

— Je commence à avoir faim, m'avoue Velith tandis que nous transportons des bancs. Ah, si seulement nous étions encore au temps du concours ! Je garde un tel souvenir de ces lembas de compétition ...

— Avais-tu goûté à ceux de la dame Elowen ?

— Non, hélas ! Mais les autres étaient déjà si savoureux que je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que les siens peuvent donner.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'elle recevait à présent de très nombreuses commandes de pain et d'autres mets.

— Vraiment ? Eh bien ! Notre concours aura vraiment eu des effets insoupçonnés.

Tout au long de la journée, nous continuons ainsi à ranger tout en nous remémorant joyeusement les divers détails de la compétition. Et heureusement qu'il y a là matière à discuter ! Qui aurait cru que cela serait si long de tout remettre en ordre, de chercher ce qui a disparu, ou de replacer ce qui semble venir de nulle part ? Nous sommes nombreux à nous être dédiés à cette tâche, mais nous comprenons vite que nous n'en viendrons pas à bout seulement en quelques heures, ni même en quelques jours. Oh, peu importe. Après tout, nous avons l'éternité devant nous.

Ce que j'apprécie le plus dans l'atmosphère qui règne aujourd'hui, c'est de sentir à quelle point elle est détendue, paisible. Cela fait des jours que personne autour de moi n'a fait mention de Sauron, de ses monstres, de nos malheurs et de nos angoisses. Quel soulagement ! C'était d'ailleurs l'un de nos objectifs en organisant le concours : nous distraire, ne serait-ce que pour un temps, des peines de notre vie quotidienne. Nous rappeler que nous sommes un grand peuple, capable de réalisations formidables, et qu'il est indigne de nous de vivre perpétuellement dans la peur.

Et à présent, lorsque je vois tous ces Elfes s'activer avec énergie mais sans l'ombre d'un souci, je sens une profonde fierté naître en moi. Puisse ce bonheur durer encore longtemps !

— Altesse ? m'interrompt soudain un Elfe venu me trouver. Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais le Roi Thranduil votre Père vous demande.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Je l'ignore, Altesse. Je suis seulement chargé de vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle du Conseil.

J'échange un coup d'œil avec Velith qui me répond, avec un haussement d'épaules :

— Vas-y donc, je me débrouillerai.

— Très bien. Je vous suis !

Dans la salle du Conseil, mon Père tient un parchemin à la main et affiche un air soucieux.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Père ?

— Mithrandir arrive, répond-t-il en me tendant le parchemin que je prends sans le lire.

— Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle !

— Je voudrais être du même avis, mais le message qu'il m'a envoyé pour me prévenir de son arrivée laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'il ne venait pas seulement pour admirer le paysage. Il évoque une mission d'importance, qui concernerait tout le royaume.

— Comment ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas ... Quand Mithrandir doit-il être ici ?

— Dès ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, si je ne m'abuse. Nous en saurons plus à ce moment-là ... Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas tranquille, Legolas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Emu de voir mon Père témoigner soudain son angoisse, je m'approche de lui pour lui poser une main sur l'avant-bras. Je fais de mon mieux pour le rassurer, lui assurant que Mithrandir n'a jamais attiré le danger sur nous, bien au contraire. Mais au fond de moi, je suis bien obligé de m'avouer que ce que je craignais est arrivé : le temps des fêtes insouciantes et des réjouissances va s'achever avec le retour du Pèlerin Gris revient le monde extérieur, et toutes ses tourmentes avec lui. Comme Papa, je pressens des jours sombres pour notre royaume.

Toutefois, un mauvais pressentiment n'est pas une raison pour se laisser aller et se terrer dans un abri : quand le soir vient, il y a donc comme toujours toute une petite foule qui se réunit devant le palais pour accueillir le sage Istar. Je note néanmoins qu'il y a moins de monde présent que d'habitude, peut-être parce que Papa a jugé plus prudent de ne pas informer tout le palais de la nouvelle au cas où la visite de Mithrandir aurait un caractère confidentiel.

La Soleil a disparu derrière l'horizon et Isil est déjà levée quand nous distinguons enfin dans le lointain une silhouette blanche : c'est celle d'un superbe cheval, monté par celui que nous reconnaissons comme notre ami Mithrandir. Je m'apprête à m'avancer vers lui, mais je m'arrête brusquement. Mithrandir ne vient pas seul une _chose_ l'accompagne, clopinant maladroitement à ses côtés. La chose semble être une créature pourvue de deux jambes, mais elle se traîne et se tortille comme un poisson hors de l'eau. À mesure qu'elle s'approche et que la lumière d'Isil se fait plus vive, je remarque qu'elle est comme tenue en laisse par Mithrandir et que ses mains sont liées par une corde.

— Qu'est-ce que ... ? dis-je, sans trop savoir à qui poser la question.

Le silence est tombé autour de moi comme une chape de plomb. On n'entend plus que le bruit des sabots du cheval de Mithrandir qui vient vers nous pas à pas. Enfin, l'Istar arrive à notre hauteur et descend, en prenant soin de ne pas passer trop près de la créature car celle-ci semble animée d'intentions plus que belliqueuses à son égard.

— Mithrandir, que signifie ... ? balbutie Papa. Quel est ce ... ?

— Bonsoir, Thranduil. Bonsoir à vous tous, et merci de m'accueillir à nouveau parmi vous. Le refuge isolé de Mirkwood est le seul vers lequel je peux me tourner à cette heure. Ceci, ajoute Mithrandir en désignant la créature, est Gollum. Je viens le remettre à votre garde.

— Mais pourquoi ? Qui est-il, qu'a-t-il fait ?

— Pour vous expliquer cela, Thranduil, il me faudrait faire un récit qui durerait bien des jours. Un récit sombre, traitant des forces les plus noires qui déchirent la Terre du Milieu. Gollum est, sinon leur instrument, du moins leur jouet. Il est trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté.

Mes yeux reviennent se poser sur le fameux Gollum. Quelle étrange créature ! Quel être immonde ! Je croyais n'avoir rien vu de plus monstrueux qu'un Orc, mais eux au moins sont purement maléfiques. Gollum, lui, a les yeux traîtres et venimeux. Son corps squelettique est pitoyable, ses gémissements déchirent nos oreilles et ses cris de haines sont d'une violence que je n'aurais jamais imaginée. Tous les Elfes qui m'entourent affichent la même expression de dégoût. D'où peut-il venir ? D'instinct, je recule pour m'éloigner de lui et me rapprocher de Papa.

— Qu'allons-nous faire, Père ? demandé-je tout bas alors que Mithrandir présente ses respects à Maman.

Papa pousse un profond soupir.

— Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? La vue de cet être, ou de cette bête, m'est absolument détestable. Mais Mithrandir nous a demandé de le garder ... Et puisque Mithrandir nous le demande, il faut obéir.

**(On précise qu'Elowen, vous vous en souvenez peut-être, était celle qui avait remporté le concours de lembas.)**

**Et voilà, **_**alea jacta est**_**. Gollum est dans la place, Gandalf est revenu sur scène, Aragorn s'active dans l'ombre, et l'Anneau brille sournoisement à Cul-de-Sac ...**


	156. 3029 ans, jour 100

Partie III. 6 : La Dernière (3029 ans)

**C'est idiot, mais j'ai une affection folle pour ces petites manipulations informatiques qui marquent le début de chaque nouveau chapitre : copier le titre du précédent, ouvrir un nouveau document, changer la police et la taille (en Verdana 10, _what else_ ?), coller le titre, le modifier un peu ...**

**Et voilà, c'est parti. Un petit coup d'œil au plan général de ma fic pour retrouver de quoi ce chapitre-ci est censé parler, et puis je me lance. Improviser trois pages à partir de trois lignes. En sachant que, derrière tout ça, il y a mes adorables lecteurs qui patientent derrière leur écran :)**

Chapitre 156 : Jour 100 (trois mois)

— Une idée ?

— Non, aucune.

— Allons, cherche encore un peu. Ça n'est pas si difficile.

— C'est toi qui le dis ! De qui la tiens-tu, d'ailleurs ?

— De Tinebril, le forgeron. Et je viens de te donner un indice.

Je soupire, vexé.

— « Sans air je meurs, pourtant je n'ai pas de corps » ... Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas.

— Ah, Legolas ! Tu me déçois !

— Ça doit être que je fatigue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent donc, ceux de la relève ?

— Ils ne vont pas tarder, j'en suis sûr.

— Je déteste être ici.

— Je le sais.

Velith est patient, lui qui m'entend ruminer ainsi à longueur de journée. Enfin, pas tout à fait je fais des efforts. Mais il est vrai que je n'aime vraiment pas ces heures passées à monter la garde devant la cellule de Gollum, à tel point que, si j'osais, j'userais de mon privilège de Prince pour que l'on m'en débarrasse. Je ne le fais pas, cependant. Ma fierté m'en empêche – et je ne peux me résoudre à laisser Velith affronter cette corvée sans moi.

Depuis un mois que Gandalf nous a amené Gollum et que nous le gardons enfermé dans nos cachots, personne n'a vraiment réussi à s'habituer à sa présence. L'épisode des Nains que nous avions capturés voilà quelques années et qui s'étaient aussitôt enfuis nous oblige néanmoins à faire preuve d'une prudence redoublée, et à poster des gardiens devant la cellule à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit.

Soudain, une lourde porte de chêne claque au-dessus de nos têtes des pas descendent les marches de l'escalier, et deux voix échangent quelques paroles.

— Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclame Velith avec soulagement quand paraissent Taralith et Piolad, ce dernier portant une écuelle et une cruche.

— Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir fait attendre, s'excuse Taralith d'un air contrit, nous ... Nous étions retenus par ...

— Oh, ne vous fatiguez pas à nous l'expliquer, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Personne n'a envie de descendre ici, et nous faisons tous de notre mieux pour retarder autant que possible le début de notre tour de garde.

Taralith et Piolad échangent un regard gêné sans oser me démentir. Je me lève avec un soupir désabusé et je me masse un instant le dos, raide d'être resté si longtemps assis sur mon tabouret.

— Commençons par le plus pénible, propose Piolad. Voulez-vous bien ouvrir le guichet, Taralith ?

— Bien sûr.

Le plus pénible, c'est le moment où il faut nourrir Gollum. Pendant ce court espace de temps où nous faisons basculer le guichet, c'est-à-dire la petite trappe par laquelle nous lui faisons passer son eau et son écuelle de soupe, nous devons affronter le douloureux spectacle de sa pitoyable infortune. Recroquevillé dans le fond de sa cellule sans lumière, Gollum gémit et marmonne des paroles qui n'ont aucun sens parfois, il pousse de grands cris haineux ou désespérés en se vautrant dans la fange. C'est à pleurer.

Pire encore, il y a l'instant où il nous entend approcher. Aussitôt, tout change : d'apathique, Gollum devient bondissant et cabriole vers nous et vers sa pitance avec l'enthousiasme d'un jeune animal. De geignard, il devient mielleux et nous enrobe de paroles doucereuses qui, toutes, visent à nous persuader de le libérer. Et le plus ennuyeux dans tout cela, c'est que même si nous ne sommes pas dupes de ses manières, notre cœur ne peut s'empêcher de se serrer à la vue d'une telle misère.

— C'est vraiment malheureux d'en arriver là, soupire Taralith pendant que Gollum se jette sur sa soupe qu'il lape avec ferveur.

— Oui, hélas ! approuve Velith. Il serait presque plus clément d'en finir avec lui.

Dès que Velith se met à parler, brusquement, Gollum relève la tête et le fixe de ses étranges yeux ronds et glauques. En deux pas malhabiles, il revient vers nous et prononce alors un seul mot : « Feu ».

Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? interroge Piolad, qui ne semble pas plus éclairé que moi. Il veut qu'on allume un feu dans sa cellule ? Il est fou !

— Non, répond Velith.

Le voilà soudain pâle, le regard plongé dans celui de Gollum qui ne le lâche pas.

— C'est la réponse à la devinette que je te posais tout à l'heure, Legolas. « Sans air je meurs, pourtant je n'ai pas de corps ». Le feu. Il a dû nous entendre il a trouvé la réponse.

— Comment ? Par Manwë ! En voilà un qui est doué pour les devinettes.

Bien que mon ton se veuille nonchalant, je note que Velith est désagréablement impressionné par cette petite scène. Il est effectivement gênant de se rendre compte que Gollum, non content d'être une misérable créature réduite à la captivité pour des raisons qui nous échappent, est un être tout à fait doué d'intelligence – même si sa raison semble souvent le fuir.

Nous laissons Piolad et Taralith récupérer l'écuelle et la cruche que Gollum s'est finalement décidé à vider, et nous nous hâtons ensuite de remonter vers un air plus pur. L'animal, comme si tout le reste ne suffisait pas, dégage une odeur des plus offensantes.

— Merveilleux, nous avons maintenant plusieurs jours devant nous avant de retourner dans cette antre ! Que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps, Legolas ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être rendre visite à la famille de Medrigor, que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps. Leur demeure est située en dehors du palais, comme tu le sais, et je pense qu'un peu d'air frais me fera du bien.

— Oui, sans doute.

Comme nous continuons à marcher ensemble sans but précis, nous laissons s'écouler quelques instants de silence paisible. Velith, cependant, semble vouloir m'entretenir encore de la créature que nous venons de quitter :

— Ce doit être proprement atroce, ce qu'il vit. Être condamné à vivre sous terre, dans le noir, tous les jours ! Aucun Elfe ne supporterait un pareil traitement sans en dépérir très vite. Je me demande même combien de temps nous pourrions y survivre.

— Mais Gollum n'est pas un Elfe. Et si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'en dépit des apparences il doit être assez doué pour la survie.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

— Simplement le fait qu'il semble avoir déjà tant souffert. Il a beau en avoir été affaibli, il a traversé toutes ces épreuves en s'accrochant toujours à l'existence, aussi pathétique soit-elle.

— C'est pourtant vrai, reconnaît Velith en hochant lentement la tête. Et c'est également vrai qu'il n'est pas un Elfe ... Je me demande bien ce qu'il _est_, justement. On dirait un Orc dépouillé et passé à la chaux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Son caractère, son allure ... Tout est tellement étrange chez lui !

— Et tellement repoussant.

— Ah, certainement. Tout de même ... Je veux dire, même s'il n'est pas un Elfe, ou quoi que ce soit de connu ...

— Eh bien, qu'est-ce que cela fait ?

— J'ai entendu Elriomir et quelques autres se dire qu'à ce régime, il ne tiendra probablement pas longtemps. Mithrandir nous a ordonné de le garder, pas de le tuer. Peut-être ... Peut-être pourrait-on un jour lui permettre de lui faire faire un tour à l'air libre.

— Comment, le relâcher ?

— Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Il y aurait toujours des gardiens pour avoir un œil sur lui. Mais je pense que cela nous ferait du bien à tous.

Cette idée ne me convainc pas vraiment, même si je devine déjà qu'elle sera bientôt débattue parmi nous tous. Notre pitié ne nous permet pas, c'est vrai, de regarder Gollum se laisser mourir au fond de sa cave. Mais ... Il y a dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, une puissance et une traîtrise qui m'effraient. Gollum fait de son mieux pour endormir notre méfiance, mais la mienne serait plutôt réveillée par ses perfides manigances.

**(Le tout début de ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par mes propres réflexions intérieures : « une idée pour commencer ce chapitre ? Non, aucune. Ah, si !»)**

**J'ai pris le parti de ne pas faire parler Gollum (ou si peu), étant donné que j'ai toujours eu l'impression que son langage ne pouvait se transcrire que dans la forme anglaise que Tolkien lui a donné, et que toute tentative de traduction est d'une pauvreté désolante.**

**Exemple-type : "_Thief! Thief, Baggins! We hates it, we hates it, we hates it forever!_"qui devient « Voleur Sacquet. On le hait z'à jamais ». **


	157. 3029 ans, jour 200

Partie III. 6 : La Dernière (3029 ans)

**L'avant-dernier. Argh ! Non ! Pas cool du tout ! Enfin en même temps je sais que finir l'EduP sera aussi un soulagement, une victoire, l'occasion de me consacrer à autre chose ... Mais ça va être tellement bizarre. Ça va me manquer. _Vous_ allez me manquer !**

**Et puis un de ces jours, il faudra que je relise cette fic en entier. Ne serait-ce que pour retrouver tous mes commentaires stupides de début de chapitre où je vous raconte ma vie :)**

Chapitre 157 : Jour 200 (six mois)

— ALERTE ! Gollum s'est échappé !

Le cri retentit à travers les couloirs du palais, pressant, sinistre. Un mauvais pressentiment me glace aussitôt le cœur. Je me lève d'un bond sous le regard inquiet de Naëlissa, Tinorfir et Tinorfya avec qui je passais la soirée. Gollum s'est échappé ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

— Que se passe-t-il, Legolas ? me demande ma sœur.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre car mon esprit est déjà ailleurs j'ai besoin de savoir. Vivement, je me précipite hors de la pièce et je remonte le couloir en courant. Le cri résonne toujours « Alerte ! Alerte ! Gollum s'est échappé ! » clamé sans doute par l'un des gardes. Quelqu'un me suit, peut-être ma sœur ou ma nièce qui veulent comprendre ce dont il s'agit, mais je cours trop vite pour elles. Si vite qu'en arrivant près de la chambre de mes parents, je manque de percuter de plein fouet mon ami Medrigor. Son visage est défait, comme s'il émergeait d'un cauchemar.

— Legolas, c'est terrible ... commence-t-il, essoufflé d'avoir couru lui aussi.

— Quoi, que s'est-il passé ? Comment s'est-il enfui ? Raconte-moi, Medrigor !

— Je ne connais pas les détails, j'ai seulement entendu ... Il faut que tu ailles voir Velith, achève-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Velith ? Très bien. Mais Elriomir, ne saurait-il pas mieux ... ?

Medrigor me jette alors un regard effrayant, comme hanté. Il inspire profondément et tourne les yeux vers le sol avant de me répondre gravement.

— Non, Legolas. Va trouver Velith.

— Bien.

J'y vole aussitôt. Je trouve Velith devant les portes du palais, avec quelques autres gardes. Personne n'a vraiment l'air de savoir ce qui a conduit à la fuite de Gollum, mais les rumeurs fusent, toutes plus sinistres les unes que les autres. L'angoisse est sur tous les visages. Aucun d'entre nous ne se décide à l'avouer, mais nous devinons tous qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave. De très grave.

— Velith ?

— Ah, Legolas ! s'exclame-t-il avec soulagement en me voyant, comme s'il allait pouvoir s'appuyer sur moi pour supporter sa peine et ses peurs. Je n'y comprends rien. Il faut aller voir !

— Aller voir ? Où ça, dans sa cellule ? La porte a-t-elle été fracturée ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vois-tu, Legolas ... Nous en avions parlé il y a quelques temps, te souviens-tu ? Eh bien aujourd'hui, ceux qui avaient la charge de garder Gollum ont décidé de faire preuve d'un peu de pitié et de lui permettre de faire une petite promenade à l'air libre. Sous bonne escorte, bien entendu ! ajoute rapidement Velith en me voyant prendre un air furieux. Tu comprends, Legolas, nous espérions que le beau temps lui ferait du bien, qu'il pourrait contribuer à lui rendre la raison et à le libérer de ses pensées noires.

— Hum, si tu le dis. Eh bien alors, qu'est-il arrivé ?

Velith redevient aussitôt anxieux et se tord les mains, manifestement bouleversé.

— Je ne sais pas, Legolas, je ne sais pas. On dit que ... Mais je refuse d'y croire.

— Où l'ont-ils emmené, pour cette promenade ? Et d'ailleurs, qui étaient ceux qui le gardaient ?

— Taralith et Piolad, accompagnés d'Elriomir pour plus de sûreté. Je ne les ai pas encore vus, c'est pour ça que tout est si confus.

— Eh bien, allons voir. Ils ne doivent pas être allés bien loin.

Prenant d'autorité le bras de Velith, je passe les portes du palais et je me dirige vers la forêt. Quelques autres gardes et d'autres Elfes du palais nous suivent, peut-être soulagés de voir que quelqu'un s'est enfin décidé à agir : il y a là Holad le borgne, Nilmandil le grand archer, Viombor fils d'Elriomir ... Je suis un peu intimidé de les voir s'en remettre ainsi à moi alors que je suis moi aussi presque pétrifié d'inquiétude. Mais enfin, il faut bien assumer son rôle de Prince de temps en temps ! Sans faiblir, du moins en apparence, je les conduis donc tous en direction de Mirkwood tout en leur recommandant d'ouvrir l'œil, car les monstres de Sauron n'ont aucune raison de nous laisser tranquille.

Sitôt passée l'orée du bois, un silence pesant s'installe. J'ai comme le sentiment qu'une ombre maléfique plane près de nous, moqueuse, se délectant de nos craintes. La forêt n'est pas tranquille, et je devine qu'il s'y est passé quelque chose, peut-être une lutte. Evidemment. Car c'est cela qui est à la source de toutes nos angoisses : si Gollum s'est enfui, ce n'est sûrement pas à cause d'un défaut de vigilance de ses gardiens. Il faut qu'il les ait affrontés. Mais quel mal cette créature rachitique pourrait-elle faire aux meilleurs gardes de ce palais ? Je tremble à la pensée que Gollum détienne des pouvoirs dont nous ne nous sommes pas assez méfiés.

Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour arriver dans une petite clairière où meurent encore les rayons sanglants de la Soleil en cette fin de journée. Tout semble baigné de rouge. Les arbres, les buissons, les petits rochers couverts de mousse.

Les corps massacrés de nos amis.

J'entends un hurlement derrière moi. Quelqu'un tombe à genoux, un autre éclate en sanglots mêlés d'imprécations. En entendant Nilmandil murmurer d'une voix rauque : « Ne regardez pas, Princesse. Eloignez votre fille. », je devine que Naëlissa et Tinorfya m'ont elles aussi suivi jusqu'ici.

Tétanisé, je contemple la scène. De grossières traces de pas sont visibles sur le sol ça et là, une flèche brisée ou un poignard planté dans la boue. Les restes d'une corde. Une tâche noire et luisante sur un tronc d'arbre. Et, étendu au milieu de la clairière, Piolad fixe le ciel que ses yeux grand ouverts ne verront jamais plus. Taralith est adossé à un tronc d'arbre, comme s'il faisait une sieste, à ceci près que ses mains et ses vêtements sont inondés de sang. Quant à Elriomir ... Je préfère ne pas le regarder.

Nerveusement, je m'agrippe à la première chose que ma main trouve, à savoir le poignet de Velith. Lui aussi se tient comme moi dans une stupeur atroce et horrifiée. Notre douleur est trop profonde et trop soudaine pour trouver à s'exprimer. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai jamais à détacher mes yeux de cette clairière macabre.

C'est alors que Holad s'avance. Il est plus pâle qu'un champ de neige, mais son inégalable dévouement le pousse à accomplir la tâche dont nul autre n'est capable. Froidement, il s'approche des corps et étudie la situation. Il fait lentement le tour de la clairière, s'agenouillant parfois pour ramasser un indice ou pour examiner une trace, et se caresse pensivement le menton avant de nous exposer ses conclusions :

— Ils ont amené Gollum ici en début d'après-midi. Il était attaché à cette corde que l'un des gardes tenait. Je crois qu'il a grimpé en haut de ce grand arbre, celui qui est à l'écart des autres, et qu'on l'a laissé faire pour qu'il puisse profiter du vent frais. Mais je suppose que Gollum est resté là-haut, refusant de redescendre, car les traces qui sont ici montrent que les autres ont longuement monté la garde au pied de l'arbre.

— Et ensuite ? demande fébrilement une voix.

— Ensuite ... réfléchit Holad. Il y a eu un combat. Des Orcs, manifestement. Ils devaient être nombreux et particulièrement féroces, sans quoi Elriomir, Taralith et Piolad les auraient repoussés sans difficulté. J'ignore d'où ils venaient, ou même s'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec Gollum. Ils ont ... Ils ont tué nos amis, poursuit Holad d'une voix soudain émue. Peut-être ont-ils ensuite capturé Gollum, mais j'en doute. Comme il était désormais libre de ses gardiens, cet être infâme et sournois a dû profiter de la confusion du combat pour s'échapper, crache-t-il enfin avec un mépris infini. Peut-être même avait-il tout manigancé.

— Le lâche ! Le traître ! s'écrie Viombor en larmes, car lui qui vient de perdre son père ne s'embarrasse plus de politesse.

— Le vil sournois ! hurle quelqu'un d'autre.

Dès ce moment, ce n'est plus qu'un long concert de cris de haines et de plaintes désolées qui s'élève dans la clairière. Velith et moi nous ranimons aussi à cet instant, et nous mêlons furieusement nos voix à celle des autres. Notre rage est immense, elle égale presque notre chagrin. Immonde et infâme créature ! Que nos amis soient morts et que lui vive encore, non ! Impossible !

Les malheureux ... Leur bonté les aura perdus. Pauvre jeune Piolad ! Pauvre cher Taralith, que j'avais si souvent envié autrefois et qui laissera toute une famille éplorée ! Et Elriomir, le meilleur chef de troupe dont on aurait pu rêver ! Combien de patrouilles, combien d'expéditions avons-nous faites ensemble ? Combien de fois l'avons-nous fidèlement suivi à travers tout le royaume, jusqu'en Moria, dans le Grand Nord ou dans les terres de l'Est ? Non, non, je ne veux pas que ce soit vrai ! Ah, quel affreux malheur !

La nuit tombe, et nous finissons par nous taire. À présent, seules les larmes peuvent encore parler. Certains apportent de grands manteaux pour en couvrir les corps de nos malheureux amis, et l'on allume un grand feu pour demeurer près d'eux et veiller. Je m'assieds sur une souche près de Velith, et nous restons silencieux pendant de longues heures. Au-delà de ma peine et de ma fureur, je m'inquiète aussi des conséquences qu'aura la fuite de Gollum. Mithrandir nous l'avait confié en nous demandant instamment de le garder en sûreté. Honte à nous de n'avoir pu respecter notre parole ! Je redoute à présent la colère et les reproches du Pèlerin Gris.

Mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue pour ces questions. Tout n'est qu'amertume, à présent. Avec un profond soupir, je passe une main sur mes joues trempées de larmes.

Ils sont loin, les souvenirs ensoleillés de notre concours du printemps ...

**Voilà. Je dois vous avouer que j'étais moi-même assez émue en écrivant ce chapitre (alors que je savais depuis des lustres ce qu'il allait s'y passer), peut-être que vous le serez aussi. C'est triste de devoir passer par là, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est Tolkien qui a dit que les Orcs avaient tués les gardiens de Gollum.**

**Snif.**


	158. 3029 ans, jour 300 et dernier

Partie III. 6 : La Dernière (3029 ans)

**Ça y est. J'en tremble. On y est arrivés.**

**Le dernier chapitre de l'Enfance d'un Prince. À l'heure où je vous écris, on est le 14 juillet et il pleut sévèrement, preuve que l'humeur du ciel aussi est à l'émotion. Il me fallait bien une fête nationale pour accompagner l'événement.**

**On y est. À la fois j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un chapitre de plus, mais ... Après, il n'y aura plus jamais de ces moments où je me dis brusquement « Damned ! J'ai oublié mon chapitre de la semaine ! Vite, il faut que je m'y mette tout de suite, sinon les lecteurs vont attendre ! ». **

**En tout cas, c'était chouette :)**

**Bon allez, je m'y mets parce que sinon je n'aurai jamais le courage de l'attaquer. Musique conseillée : « Samwise the Brave », dans les Deux Tours. Ou « The Breaking of the Fellowship », dans la Communauté de l'Anneau.**

**PS : un dernier disclaimer – tout est à J.R.R. Tolkien, Master honoré.**

Chapitre 158 : Jour 300 (dix mois)

Pour l'occasion, nous sommes tous réunis dans la Salle du Trône. L'heure est solennelle. L'atmosphère est encore vibrante d'émotion, car même si notre chagrin est déjà vieux de plusieurs mois, la peine est aussi vive qu'au premier instant. Et les plaies de nos cœurs resteront ouvertes et douloureuses jusqu'au dernier siècle de notre longue vie. Jamais nous n'oublierons Elriomir, Piolad et Taralith. Nous honorerons leur mémoire, comme nous le faisons aujourd'hui, et le souvenir de leur bravoure et de leur dévouement traversera les Âges.

Pour l'occasion, le silence règne. Sans être pesant, il est imprégné de tout ce que nous voudrions pouvoir dire sans pouvoir l'exprimer. Notre rage, notre haine, notre honte et nos questions. Les larmes coulent encore sur les joues de Galaradë, l'épouse de Taralith, et Viombor fils d'Elriomir garde les poings crispés. Naëlissa entoure de son bras les épaules tremblantes de son amie Gebrilia, dont Taralith était le père. Quant à Velith et moi, un regard nous suffit pour ranimer dans nos esprits tous nos souvenirs de notre ami Piolad Piolad le jeune fou, inconscient, mais toujours fidèle.

Pour l'occasion, mon Père se tient seul sur l'estrade du Trône. Couronné de branchages et d'or, il vient aujourd'hui présenter à son peuple ce dont il s'est longuement entretenu avec ses conseillers au cours des derniers mois. Car au-delà de notre malheur, la fuite de Gollum – qui s'est complètement volatilisé dans la nature – est lourde de conséquences. Nous n'avons pas honoré la confiance de Mithrandir, et nous allons devoir rendre des comptes.

— Mon cher peuple, débute Papa, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel et d'être venus écouter la déclaration que j'ai à vous faire. Avant toute chose, je voudrais que nous prenions un moment pour nous recueillir en pensant à nos braves disparus.

Cela nous l'attendions tous, et tandis que le silence se maintient sans frémir, les têtes se courbent et les paupières se ferment pour rendre hommage à la mémoire des victimes. De longs instants passent ainsi. Il semblerait presque que, avec l'aptitude naturelle des Elfes pour la méditation, nous pourrions encore rester silencieux et pensifs pendant des mois entiers. Mais c'est un luxe que nous ne pouvons plus nous offrir : l'heure n'est plus au souvenir ému, mais à la réaction.

— J'ai reçu des nouvelles de nos frères d'Imladris. Le Seigneur d'Elrond a le désir de réunir un grand conseil des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Toutes les races y seront représentées : les Elfes bien sûr, les Hommes, les Nains – oui, même les Nains !, et encore d'autres créatures dont je n'ai pas connaissance. Nous arrivons en des temps où il ne suffit plus que les sages du Conseil Blanc se réunissent entre eux, mais où nous sommes tous concernés par les événements du monde. À ce que Mithrandir m'avait appris, j'ai compris que la créature Gollum occupait une place essentielle dans ces événements.

Au nom de Gollum le silence se brise, et des imprécations violentes s'élèvent soudain sans que personne n'aie la moindre envie de faire taire leurs auteurs. Même mon Père se contente d'attendre que le calme soit revenu pour reprendre la parole. Il ne m'a pas échappé que, lorsqu'il a dû prononcer le nom de notre nouvel ennemi, sa bouche a formé une grimace de dégoût. S'il osait, lui aussi le maudirait. Mais là n'est pas son rôle aujourd'hui.

— Pour l'heure, la nouvelle de sa fuite n'a pas encore franchi nos frontières.

— Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer quelqu'un.

— Pour s'enfuir, Gollum a profité de la diversion créée par une attaque d'Orcs contre ses gardiens. Ces Orcs ont aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, infesté notre forêt. Ils sont très nombreux, extrêmement violents et dangereux, et il est infiniment difficile de leur échapper. Tout messager qui tenterait de traverser le royaume s'exposerait à des risques immenses, et je n'ai pas encore pu me résoudre à y condamner l'un de mes sujets. Mais cela devient grave, car il _faut_ que ce renseignement parvienne au conseil d'Elrond. L'enjeu est trop grand.

Effectivement, la situation paraît critique. D'ailleurs tous autour de moi s'en rendent bien compte, car les sourcils se froncent et les visages pâlissent alors que nous prenons la mesure que ce que ces nouveaux problèmes impliquent. Si des décisions doivent être prises en haut lieu et dans l'ignorance de cet événement capital, qui sait quelles erreurs pourraient en découler ? Personne n'a la moindre idée des intentions de Gollum, de ce qu'il veut ou ce qu'il cherche, de ceux qu'il aime ou qu'il déteste. Personne ne sait quels méfaits il serait encore capable d'accomplir après s'être rendu complice de l'horrible crime qui a accompagné sa fuite. Nous savons seulement qu'il représente un grand danger.

Qu'allons-nous faire ? Mon Père semble perdu, comme s'il était venu nous annoncer cela dans le vain espoir qu'une idée de génie lui viendrait du même coup. Mais nous restons dans une impasse ... Il faut aller à Imladris, mais à qui oserait-il confier une mission aussi suicidaire ? Même une armée n'y réussirait pas.

— Je suis volontaire, finis-je par dire d'une voix forte.

Mon ton est calme, cependant, car je suis parfaitement décidé et rien ne me fera revenir là-dessus. Le brouhaha angoissé qui avait commencé à s'élever dans la salle s'apaise brusquement, et les têtes se tournent aussitôt vers moi.

— Je suis volontaire pour me rendre à Imladris, porter cette nouvelle au conseil du Seigneur Elrond, dis-je encore alors que mon Père me dévisage avec des yeux ronds. Il faut de toute façon que quelqu'un se charge de cette tâche. Et, je l'affirme sans fausse humilité, je suis l'un des guerriers les plus doués de ce royaume. Si quelqu'un a des chances de passer à travers les mailles du filet en sachant se défendre, c'est donc moi. Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque.

— Legolas ? murmure mon Père, ébahi. Mais ... Tu ne ... Enfin ... balbutie-t-il sans savoir vraiment que dire, car il sait au fond de lui que mon raisonnement est juste.

— Je t'accompagne ! s'exclame alors Medrigor en fendant la foule pour venir me rejoindre. Tu n'irais pas loin sans personne pour surveiller tes arrières. Oublierais-tu que c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris ? ajoute-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

— Je viens aussi ! enchérit Velith. Nous ne serons pas trop de trois, même si un nombre supérieur risquerait d'attirer l'attention.

Ravi, je remercie chaleureusement mes deux vieux amis de l'escorte qu'ils m'offrent si généreusement. Avec eux, la peur ne m'atteindra pas, et je sais que nous saurons nous soutenir et nous défendre mutuellement sans faillir. Jamais l'un de nous n'abandonnerait l'un des autres. Je me tourne alors à nouveau vers le trône de mon Père.

— En tant que Prince de ce Royaume, j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir d'en rétablir l'honneur, quels qu'en soient les risques. J'accepte avec une grande reconnaissance l'offre de Messires Velith et Medrigor qui proposent d'être mes compagnons dans ce périple. Nous n'échouerons pas.

Sur l'estrade, mon Père peine à cacher son émotion. Ma mère se tient non loin de nous, et s'approche doucement pour poser la main sur mon épaule. Quant à moi je m'efforce de rester droit face à tous ces regards admiratifs et inquiets qui pèsent à présent sur moi.

— Tu es le digne fils de ton Père, me dit simplement Maman.

Cette fois, je me mets à rougir, car je sens toute la fierté qu'elle a pu mettre dans ces quelques mots. À cet instant, il me semble alors qu'un grand souffle de soulagement parcourt l'assemblée, maintenant qu'une solution a été trouvée à notre épineux problème. Alors que les cris de fureur et de colère résonnaient tout à l'heure contre Gollum, c'est à présent en mon honneur que les voix s'élèvent.

Les Elfes de Mirkwood semblent partager l'avis de ma Mère : eux aussi sont fiers de leur Prince, qui avait déjà su leur faire honneur au printemps en tant qu'archer et comme danseur, et qui maintenant révèle sa véritable valeur guerrière aussi bien que son abnégation. Pour une fois.

Moi-même, en les entendant m'acclamer et me féliciter ainsi, je commence à me sentir fier. Je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu, tous ces siècles qui m'ont mené jusqu'ici, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de prendre une telle décision. Avoir de courage de me mettre en danger pour aider mon peuple, et même pour apporter ma pierre à l'édifice de la Terre du Milieu. Et mieux encore, savoir que je suis authentiquement capable d'accomplir cette mission.

Par les Valar ! J'en ai fait, du chemin ! Dire que lors de mes débuts comme soldat, sous les ordres du regretté Elriomir, je n'étais qu'un bleu sans cervelle, sans courage, et sans notion de la prudence la plus élémentaire. Bien des années ont passé depuis. Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me fais la réflexion que je suis fier d'être l'Elfe que je suis devenu. Fier aussi de tous ceux qui m'entourent, ceux que j'aime ma famille, mes amis, les gardes, tous les Elfes du royaume de Mirkwood. Tous ont comme moi connu des moments d'angoisse et de honte, mais tous aussi ont su relever la tête même dans les heures les plus sombres de notre histoire.

N'est-ce pas admirable de faire partie d'un tel peuple ? Rien n'a pu nous abattre, pas même l'automne qui vient et qui tente d'étioler nos cœurs. Pas même la guerre, les luttes incessantes, pas même le froid des hivers trop longs ni l'obscurité des jours sans Soleil.

Aussi, quand le Roi Thranduil mon Père nous demande à tous les trois, Velith, Medrigor et moi, de nous agenouiller pour que l'on nous accorde ce qui va être ma troisième tresse, je crois bien que c'est tout mon peuple avec nous qui reçoit cet honneur.

Imladris, me revoilà.

**Et**

**C'est**

**Fini.**

**Voilà, c'est fini. L'EduP. Je n'en reviens pas d'en être venue à bout, de ces 158 chapitres, et pourtant c'est bien vrai. **

_When the cold of winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain_

**Désolée pour la parenthèse, mais cette musique est tellement belle qu'il fallait lui rendre un petit hommage. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure des remerciements.**

**MERCI au Poney Fringant, qui m'a soutenue au début de cette idée et qui m'a poussée à l'accomplir. Merci à Elro qui en a corrigé les premiers chapitres, à Bane qui m'a donné plein d'excellents conseils (en plus de me laisser emprunter le titre de sa merveilleuse fic, _L'Enfance d'un Thain_), à Ely pour ses édifiants dossiers sur la vie et les mœurs des Elfes de Tolkien. Merci à Pauline et Alice, qui ne me lisent pas mais c'est pas grave, pour nos vieux délires sur bébé Legolas.**

**MERCI infiniment et plus que ça à mes lecteurs et à mes revieweurs. Comment vous l'exprimer ? Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ... MERCI ! :D Je vous aime ! Vous êtes géniaux, incroyables, trop gentils, admirablement fidèles ! Je suis IMMENSEMENT fière que ma fic vous ait plu et que vous l'ayez lue jusqu'au bout. Merci avant tout à ma très chère La-p'tite-tete, à la nouvelle Goutt2mer, à ilai, Clecleme, Akatatsu, Caladwen, WandaBlack, et tout un tas d'autres personnes. Je ne peux pas tous vous nommer, j'aimerais bien, mais en tout cas sachez que toutes vos reviews (oui, même quand c'était la 158ème !) m'ont fait un immense plaisir et que je les ai souvent attendues avec ferveur :) Plus de 550 à l'heure où je vous parle, c'est un truc de fou.**

**MERCI à J.R.R. Tolkien, à Robin Hobb, à J.K. Rowling, à G.R.R. Martin, à Robert Merle (d'ailleurs vous allez rire, je relis _Fortune de France_), à David Eddings, à Howard Shore, Mozart, Edith Piaf, le Roi Lion, Verdi, Margaret Mitchell, ... Bref, merci à tout ce monde pour l'inspiration qu'ils m'ont donnée et l'accompagnement dont ils m'ont gratifiée tout au long de l'écriture de ces 158 chapitres. **

**Je commence à croire que j'ai à peu près fait le tour.**

**Ah, non. Merci aussi à Legolas. À mon éternellement bien-aimé Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, pour s'être plié à mes curieuses idées et à mes fantaisies biscornues, pour avoir eu le mauvais rôle pendant longtemps, pour s'être rattrapé ensuite, pour avoir brillé, pleuré, soupiré, rêvé ... J'ai adoré passer autant de temps à inventer la vie de ce personnage qui reste décidément mon préféré. Surtout quand il était bébé.**

**Bon. Maintenant il est temps de rendre mon bel Elfe à Tolkien ...**

**Je sens que j'ai encore des tas de choses à vous dire et que je vais me sentir bête dès que j'aurai publié ce chapitre, mais tant pis. Voilà l'essentiel :**

**JE VOUS AIME.**

**Vous allez me manquer.**

**À la prochaine !**

**Lily Evans 2004**


End file.
